Usagi, Hellsing Maid and Alucard's plaything!
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Usagi a timid shy maid has a problem she's undeveloped in one area. Alucard thinks she's a 'boy' but when he finds out she's a girl... But there's more to Usagi whats she gonna do now? Rated M for Sex & Sexual Things, Violence and Mild Language. Alucard x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A New Start**

Usagi looked out the window of the black limo that was being driven by Walter, to her job. Maid of the legendary Hellsing. As they arrived, the big gates of the mansion opened, Walter drove through and parked. He opened the door for Usagi. - "T-thank you." – she said shyly, Walter just smiled.

Picking up her bags, they walked through the big mansion, the building was huge. – _'wow! I'm soooo gonna get lost here!' - _Walter took her bags. She looks at him: - "Sir Integra is wanting to see you."

Usagi smiled and they walked towards the doors to her office. *knock knock* - "Come in!" - Walter opened the door, walking in with the young woman. Usagi looked around as they walked on the room. There was big desk mahogany on the center, were Integra was sitting, a big window behind her and bookshelves in the walls.

- "Sir Integra, this is Usagi, your new maid." - Integra looked at her, Walter handing to the blonde woman papers with Usagi's DNA and information about her. - "Walter, how is she with her qualifications?" - Walter smirked.

- "She is the best one and with the highest results." - Integra looked at her, Usagi blushed. Integra then looked at the papers and back at her, thinking. – _'Girl? She doesn't look like one... Especially on the top half… Maybe she's underdeveloped?'_

Integra then whispered to her butler. - "Walter... are you sure that person is a girl?" - Usagi stood there, unfortunaly hearing clearly them talking about her. – _'Whata hell! __I'm a girl! A GIRL! Why won't anyone believe in me? Is be cause of my breasts... They didn't grow like has to be...' - _Walter told to Integra about her 'problem'. - "Very well, I understand… Usagi." - Usagi looked at the woman.

- "Yes, Sir Integra?" - Integra smirked to the youth. - "You're hired, you'll start tomorrow." - Usagi blushed and then froze on the sight. It took a few minutes to sink in, then she thanked at her new boss. - "T-thank you very much, I'll do my best!" - As Integra and Walter spoke between themselves, a dark figure came through the wall. Sensing a dark presence behind her, Usagi and turned around. She saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. She froze.

- "Alucard!" – Intrega called the tall male. Alucard walked towards Integra, asking: - "Who's that little boy?" - She looked at him and then to Usagi. - "That's not a boy, Alucard. _Usagi_ is the new maid and she's _a girl_." – Integra said, Alucard spun around and walked over to Usagi again. Usagi's body was static. She tensed up as he stood in front of her.

- "Girl...?" - He chuckled, grabbing her chin to the woman look at him. Usagi looked at his eyes._ – 'His eye's…They looks like want to eat me.. Or worse!' _- Alucard let go. - "More like a boy who likes to dress up as a girl... What's it called... Ah! Cross-dressing?" - She froze.

- "Alucard! She's a girl. She just got a 'problem'." - Usagi blushed and looked away, wrapping her arms around her chest in shame. Alucard looked at her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to open them. He touched her small breast's. Usagi's face went completely red and she wanted to scream. Felling her small breast, he chucked. She was letting out soft whimpers. Seeing the situation, Integra reprimand her servant. - "Alucard, stop that perverness at once!"

Alucard stopped, Walter leading Usagi away to her room. Arriving there, she looked at it, the room was small. Then Walter showed her maid outfit, the girl grabbed it, giggling. - "It's so cute, I love it!" - Walter looked at her, smilling and grabbing her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. - "I'll see you in the morning." - Usagi stood there shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Next Day**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi woke up by the light coming through the curtains. Sitting up, she yawned hugely. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock. - "What… I still have two hours until I've to get up..." - Usagi laid back down and tried to sleep but with no use.

She sighed and walked to the bathroom, opening the taps to ran the water. Once it was at right temperature, she took off her clothes and walked into the shower. She moaned as the water relaxed her body. In the process of washing, Alucard's words about her being a boy ran through her head. – 'I_'m a girl, I know that I'm... Aren't I.?' - _Usagi moved her hand to her clit, touching it.

As she touched it a little moan escaped her mouth and she froze. - _"That's never happened before... And for some reason, I want to touch it more...' - _Usagi moved her hand toward her entrance and touched with her finger. When it got wet from her juices, she stopped herself.

Usagi finished washing herself and walked back into her bedroom. She put her outfit on, and stood in the mirror.

She looked at it on her and giggled to herself. Usagi then looked at the clock, she'd thirty minutes left, then she decided to look around. Walking down the stairs to the main hall and looked round. - "Wow! It's truly huge!"- After she said that Walter appeared. - "Miss Usagi?"

Usagi spun around and smiled. - "Oh Walter, good morning!" - Walter walked to her and lead the young woman where her main job will be. - "Every 3 to 4 hours you'll give the vampire's blood. For Miss Seras Victoria, one blood packet in a bucket full of ice and for Sir Alucard two bottles of blood." - She froze as Walter said his name and remembered what he said and did the night before.

- "Miss Usagi?" - Usagi snapped out of her thoughts. - "I'm sorry... It's just..." - Walter held her shoulders and smiled.

- "Sir Alucard is always like that, you'll get used to it." - Usagi gave a small smile and nodded. Then she grabbed a bucket and a blood packet, with her other hand she grabbed the two packets of blood.

Usagi then walked off, Walter had told her were to go. As she walked down the corridor with paintings on each side, she pushed the certain panting to show the secret passage way. The corridor was dark, she felt uneasy as she walked down the stairs. She took it slow and finally reached the end. Walking towards to the first door, she put the blood bottles on the floor. *knock knock* - "Come in!" - She opened the door, seeing the blond woman. Seras waved to her. - "Oh! Hello there!" - Usagi smiled shyly. - "Uh h-hi!" - She put the bucket on the table. - "Walter told me to bring this to you..." - Seras looked at her. Usagi felt uneasy. – '_She looks like she will gonna kill me!'_

Usagi's body shake and tears slowly fell on her cheeks. - "I-I'm sorry... I was only following orders. *hic* Please don't kill me... I'm sorry!*hic*" - Seras hugged her. - "It's okay!" - She looked at her and wiped her tears. Smilingto the new maid, she let go. - "Thank you, Seras!" - Seras told to Usagi her story. - "Oh! I see... So Alucard brought you back to life, like he was giving to you a second chance... By biting you..." - Usagi touched her neck like she was been imaginary bitten, but she quickly snapped out of it.

- "Oh! I better get back to work... See you later, Seras" – The vampire smiled, waving her hand as Usagi walked out of the room. She shut the door and picked up the remain blood bottles. Usagi walked further down the corridor until she came to his door. *knock knock* but no one answered. So Usagi slowly opened it. – "Hello?" - Her voice echoed on the dark room. Walking fast to the table, she put the bottles on it, then she took the empty ones and walked out fastly. When she shut the door, she sighed. – _'T-thank goodness he wasn't there... I wouldn't know what I would have done if he was there...'_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 1, now reviews plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter 2**** – Her Memory**

Usagi had been in the Hellsing mansion for a month now. She and Seras has become best friends. Usagi was getting used to her job, Walter being like a father figure and Sir Integra just scared her. Alucard continued to tease her over for being a boy, she'd managed to somehow ignore him.

Usagi was in her room in her break time, lying down on her bed, thinking depressed. – _'W__h? Why does he have to do this to me? I'm a girl!'_ - tears slowly fell from her eyes. –_ 'It's been a month since I've been here and I'm already regretting to work here. _*hic*' - More tears falling from eyes as she squeezed her panda bear tighter. Her pillow was soon drenched with tears, she managed to keep her crying screams silenced. Laid down there, Usagi heard someone knocking. Wiping her tears, she said: - "C-come in."

Seras appeared. - "Usagi!" – Said woman smiled, she was glad that was the young vampire. Seras walked over to her bed, sitting on it next to the maid and looked at her. - "Usagi, are you been crying?" - She froze and hide her eyes behind her bangs. - "Are you okay?" - Usagi still kept hiding her face. – _'__I can't tell her. Alucard is her master..._' - Seras hugged her. - "It's okay, with you wish to not, you don't have to tell me." - Usagi started to cry again. - "S-seras... Alucard, he is..." - Seras let go of her in the instant that she heard the maid talk her master's name.

- "Master? What about him?" - Usagi looked at her, tears slowly falling in her cheeks. Seras grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. - "Had Master hurt you?" - Usagi sat shocked as Seras continued to shake her shoulders. - "N-no... He hasn't hurt me physically... He just... Calls me names..." - Seras looked at her confused, the silence was deep. Seras looked at Usagi then at herself, the she asked a question. - "Does he call you a boy?" - Usagi jolted and hid her face in the pillow.

- "Y-yeah... *hic* He enjoys it... *hic* It's just this was getting to much now... *hic* W-wait how do you know that?" - Seras hugged her again. - "Master only playing with you, Usagi. He doesn't to mean it. He told me that a new boy maid had joined, but when I saw you I knew Master was wrong. You're a completely girl." - Usagi smiled sadly. - "Easy for you to say... You don't have this problem... In this area..." - She said, pointing to her small breasts. Seras hugged her a little longer then, let go. - "Is better to me get back to the training grounds. Pip is probably waiting for me." - Seras shivered at the last statement, making Usagi to giggle. - "Yeah, thanks Seras. I feel better now... Just don't say anything to Alucard, please..." - Seras looked as Usagi held herself in the statement.

- "U-usagi, are you afraid of Master?" - she froze and went to say something when Pip appeared suddenly. - "Mizz Zeras, every one iz waiting." - Seras sighed.

- "Well, see ya later, Usagi." - Seras waved goodbye. "Yeah, see ya!" - Lying back on the bed, Usagi didn't know that Alucard had been watching the entire conversation. He came into her room through the wall. Usagi sensed something and looked up, seeing him looking over her. - "Wha-whata hell are you doing where- eep!" - Alucard crawling over her. - "Why were you crying? Big boys don't cry." – The vampire smirked as he saw tears streaming down her face again. - "What do y-you want? Why you keep calling me a boy? I've done nothing to you!"

Alucard chuckled as more tears streamed from her eyes, making them to go red, - "Let have some fun, shall we?" - Usagi froze with the meaning of his speech. As he moved his face closer to hers, she panicked. - "Please stop! Stop this!" - Usagi tried to scream but she simply couldn't. Alucard grinned as she tried to push him off her. Usagi looked at his fangs that are showing. For some reason, her eyes couldn't gaze away from that. Alucard then opened his mouth, showing to her all his teeth and moved to her neck. Then she freaked out, pushing him of her using all her might, causing him to fall backwards.

As he did, Usagi felt a slight pain in her arms. She sat up and felt something going down her arms. She looked at it and saw her crimson blood going down in the limbs. Alucard chuckled and she looked at him, in his mouth had her crimson blood mouth, soon his tongue are licking it away. As Usagi looked at his stance, a memory that she wanted to forget came back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was a little five years old girl. Her home town was being attacked by vampires. Her mom hide her in the wardrobe. In the nest of the door, she watched her mom fighting back the vampire. The vampire got her by her hair and bit her neck hard. Blood splattering everywhere, the gurgle of the vampire drinking it. He dropped the lifeless body covered in blood.

Blood fell from his mouth and he licked it up. Then he licked the blood in the dumped body. - "M-mommy..." - The vampire heard her cry, looking up to the wardrobe and walking over to it, he opened the doors. - "Ah!... There you are, 'Cursed Blood'! Let me drink you dry so I can become more powerful!"

The vampire then went to bite her neck, but a gun shoot came at his head, turned the vampire to ash. Usagi ran to her mother's body and dropped her panda bear on the blood. - "Mommy... *hic* Mommy? Please get up *hic*" - She looked over to the dark male's figure. He was tall, wearing a red Victorian style clothes, with a big red ribbon tie and a white dress shirt. Orange-red glasses, a large (also red) hat and black knee high boots.

He looked at Usagi, who was crying. Picking up said child, he walked away. She cried even more. - "Put me down!, What about mommy? We can't leave her!" - The man didn't listen and carried her away, Usagi hitted the man in his to let her go. In the end she slowly started to fell tired from all the crying and looked up at the tall man. - "T-thank you... For saving me." - The man grinned at her.- "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll repay me very well." - Usagi looked at him confused and slept in his arms with her panda bear. As she went in sleep she felt a sharp deep pain in her neck. Then she heard a sucking noise, but she was too far gone in her dreams to open her eyes and see what it was. Usagi woke up the next morning in her dad's house with a deep bite mark on her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi screamed as the memory she'd forgotten came back, Alucard covered her lips with his hand. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes are round big and she continued to stare at the man. Alucard's clothes matched as the the man's who saved her fourteen years ago. He grabbed her arms. Usagi watched him as his long tongue licked all the blood from her left arm. - "N-no… Stop that!" - Alucard didn't listen her and she was starting to get turned on.

Usagi felt herself get horny and her body slowly get hot as she felt his tongue licking up to her wound. When he started to lick her arm, she felt pleasure go through her body, it was too new to her and she felt electrifying. She grabbed Alucard's hair and tangled her fingers in it. Alucard looked at her. Her face was bright pink and she was panting heavily. He smirked as she let out soft whimpers, her body began to shake and she felt herself getting more and more aroused.

_- '__I'm getting wet below... Is this normal?'_ - Usagi then let out a moan and blushed a bright red, Alucard chuckled with the sound. - "Are you enjoying yourself, Usagi?" - Pleasure was rippling through her as he carried on licking her languidly. Usagi tightened her grip on his hair which caused Alucard to get a bit aroused himself. Then he finished and pinned her on the bed. Usagi looked up at him, her finger that was still in his hair let it go. Alucard grinned and grabbed her left arm, licking her wound clean. Usagi's scar on her neck began to hurt as he licked her wounds, she looked at him_.__ – __'Am I falling for him? N-no! But why do I want him to touch me more? And above all the things, why's my scar aching?'_ - she shook her head and Alucard looked at her.

Once he finished he got out of her. She got up and looked at him. – '_I think that was Alucard who saved me fourteen years ago...'_ - Alucard stood still for few minutes, thinking with himself_ – '__Why couldn't I stop myself? I was drinking a boy's blood! But his blood was so delicious! It tasted like a 'Cursed Blood'… Just like from that little girl I saved years ago. I wonder if she still has the bite mark on her neck that I left? Well, he's a virgin... But his blood tastes like a girl. Could Usagi really be a girl? I want more, more MORE of his blood!'_

Alucard looked at Usagi. - "Usagi, what are you thinking when you saw the blood?" - she frozen, shocked by the sudden question. - "Hum... I remembered something back when I was five years old." - Alucard looked at her as she held her panda bear on her arms. He stared at the panda. - "That panda... How long you have it?" - Usagi looked up at him and blushed. - "I've it ever since I was young, but... it smells of blood." - Alucard was now interested. - "Why does it smell like that?" - Usagi frozed. - "Because I dropped it in my mother's blood... When she was killed by a vampi-"

Walter then banged the door open and came in. - "Miss Usagi!" - He then hugged her. Usagi blushed a bright red with the sudden display of careening. - "W-walter?" - Walter held her tight. - "Miss Usagi, I heard you screaming, are you okay?" - she smiled. - "Yeah, I'm fine!" - Walter saw the wounds on her arm and bandage them up. Then he kissed the bandage. Usagi blushed even more. - "Miss Usagi, if you ever hurt yourself you should come straight to me." - Usagi nodded her head, Walter then kissed her forehead. Alucard glared at him. Usagi saw it and looked at him. _– 'Is Alucard mad? Why? I thought he didn't like me. He thinks I'm a boy anyway...'_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 2****, now reviews plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter contain a small sexual**

**Chapter 3 – ****Feelings**

Walter told Usagi that she could have the rest of the day off. - "Thank you, Walter... I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a pain since a arrived here." - Walter grabbed her face and kissed her check. Alucard stared at him angrily, Usagi blushed a bright red. Seeing this, she asked: - "A-Alucard?" - Alucard smirked and patted her head gently. Usagi was shocked by his sudden kindness. - "Sir Alucard, Sir Integra and Miss Victoria are waiting for you in her office." - Then he walked off. Usagi watched him go and Walter went afterwards. - "See you in the morning, Miss Usagi."

Usagi smiled and nodded, she laid on the bed and touched her head. Blushing, she grabbed her teddy bear while giggling to herself, she then got changed and turned on sleep. As she slept she was sure she felt a soft hand grab hers and then bite on it.

The almost concious girl felt the warm liquid fall and a tongue lick at her finger. She sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. Looking around she saw no one there. – _'What was that?' - _she looked at her finger but nothing was there. Usagi blushed with the early moments. – _'Why am I having dreams about Alucard licking m? It's because I'm subconsciously wanting to Alucard do this? But why?' - _She held her panda bear and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BEEP BEEP* Usagi slammed her clock off. - "Damn it! I was sleeping so well that the only thing that make me woke up is that noise. Normally I wake up before it rings. Maybe is the dreaming was…" - She blushed , remembering the dream she had last night. Usagi got up and did her morning routine. Then she walked down stairs to the main hall. As she went to her main job area Walter came. - "Ah! Miss Usagi there's no need to work today."

Usagi looked at Walter confused. - "Why?" - "because Sir Alucard and Miss Victoria have gone on a mission and won't be back until midnight." - Usagi stood shocked with the information. - _"A mission? Oh! That's right! Alucard, Seras and the Hellsing Organization are vampire hunters." _

- "Now if you follow me, I'll lead you to Sir Integra's office." - Usagi nodded and followed Walter to said room to see what she wanted her to do today. *knock knock* - "Come in!" - Usagi and Walter walked through the doors. Integra looked to Usagi, a cigar in her mouth as she stand up from the huge chair. - "Well, seeing as she won't be needing to do her main job until later, you can start by cleaning the mansion. Here's a map of the building. You may start where you wish." - She then blew a puff of smoke. Usagi bowled and went out of the room. Grabbing her cleaning things, she started with the first floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11:30 p.m~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi let out a sigh as finished the third floor. - _"Man, how many rooms she need? I bet she doesn't even use any of them. There was so much dirt, but it looks better now!" _- She put the cleaning things away and looked at the clock. - "Still got half an hour left until they came back. I still got my break." - Usagi walked up the stairs to the roof and stood there. She sighed happily, feeling good as the night air messed with her hair. Then she noticed the full moon, it shined brightly. Usagi sat on the balcony and looked at it.

Usagi then took off the ribbon around her neck and touched the scar mark. The scar was like a biting mark. The mark wasn't hurting or aching but she hated it, so she hid it with a ribbon. – _'Why? Why did it hurt when Alucard was licking my blood? Could it be a vampire bite?' - _Usagi stood there, lost in her thoughts when she tied the ribbon back. She looked back at the moon. Getting off the balcony, she walked back inside when Alucard appeared suddenly in the corridor. - "Oh... A-alucard!"

Alucard smirked and then looked at the moon. Usagi looked at his face and blushed as the light was reflected of his skin. "Beautiful, isn't it?" - He said, looking at her and she smiling. - "You like the moon, Usagi?" – Usagi nodded, then Alucard walked over to her. She watched him as he started to walk in her direction, panicking with his moves. She started to step backwards but didn't take long before her back touched the balcony.

Alucard continued to step towards her. She thought, frozed. – 'W_hat's he'll gonna do to me?' - _Usagi then pushed him away when he got close, but the force made Usagi fall over the balcony. Screaming, she fell and watched as Alucard got smaller and smaller on her view. Her heart beated fast as she felt the gravity force pushing her body down. Tears going out, she thought. – _'I'm going to die… Is this really the end?'_

When suddenly she fell into someone's arms, Usagi kept screaming. When she realized that she wasn't falling anymore, she looked up but her vision was blurred by her tears. Wipping her tears she blushed as Alucard held her bride-style. - "A-alucard thank-ahhh!"

Suddenly he put her over his shoulder, he thought. – '_E__ven Seras says he is a girl... Hum, let's have a look, shall we?" - _Usagi then felt his hand going up on her dress. He pulled her dress up showing her black shorts. Grinning he the cloth down. Usagi started to shout and scream, she kicked him. - "Hey! Stop that, you perv! Let me go! Put me down this instant!" - Alucard managed to get her shorts off and threw them away. Usagi continued to shout and hit him, it reminded Alucard of the little girl when he carried her away.

Usagi then heard a growl from Alucard and he slammed her into the wall, he'd a hand on her shoulder and one around her neck. - "Would you shut up!" - He shouted in her face and squeezed his grip, Usagi started to find it hard to breath. - "A-alucard... I can't... Breath... Please let me... Go." - Tears fell even more as she struggled to get free. The young woman then used her free arm to grab something, hoping it might set her free. She grabbed his hair and yanked hard on it, so hard that she pulled some strands out.

Alucard growled and released her neck. As he pulled away his thumb got caught on her ribbon and it came loose. Alucard pinned her other shoulder and tightened his grip, Usagi screamed in pain, looking at him through her teary eyes. - "A-alucard... stop, you're hurting me... ouch!" - Usagi's arms were becoming lifeless as Alucard shouted at her again. - "Fight like a man! You're boy, aren't you?" - Then he noticed the scar like a bite mark on her neck as her ribbon out off her neck. - "Usagi, where did you get that mark?" - Usagi looked at him and noticed that her ribbon was undone, Alucard released his grip. - "I don't know... This guy saved me and I thanked him, he said 'don't worry, I'm sure you'll repay me' and I fell asleep, soon I felt this deep pain in my neck and heard a sucking noise. I woke up the next morning with this mark on my neck."

Usagi started to rub her shoulders as the throbbing pain slowly went away. - "Usagi, how long ago was that?" - She looked at him wondering why he wanted to know all this. - "Why?" - Alucard glared daggers at the woman, his red angry eye's gazing at her. Usagi panicked, answering: - "It was fourteen years ago." - Alucard grinned, grabbing her chin and rising it up, his face moving to her neck. Then he licked the smooth skin. Usagi shivered with the treatment. – 'W_-what's he doing? Is he gonna bite me?" _

Usagi felt his cold breath on her neck. Alucard wanted to bite and taste that sweet 'Cursed Blood' but held back himself at the thought of biting a boy. Pushing her away, Usagi lost balance and fell on her butt, Alucard stood lost in his thoughts. – '_Oh, that sweet blood going threw his veins... Why couldn't he been a girl? 'Cursed Blood's' are normally in girls... Then I could make her mine!' - _Alucard then started to remember the little girl he saved and bitted fourteen years ago. – '_Usagi has the same 'Cursed Blood' as that little girl did. And the same mark in the place where I bit her, but... that chield was a girl... Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Usagi is a girl, I'm just gonna have to see what he has 'down there'…' _

Alucard then looked down at Usagi who started to get up and saw her white and blue stripes panties, he chuckled with her choice of clothes. Usagi looked at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Usagi fell into his chest and she stayed like that for few minutes. Her heart beat started being faster. – 'T_his isn't good. Why's my heart beating beating like this way?' - _Usagi felt Alucard's hand go up on her dress again. She started to think it was only her imagination, but when his hand went down her panties, she freaked. Alucard felt her curls but Usagi pushed herself away and Alucard chucked as he saw her cheeks bright red.

Alucard walked towards her again and pinned her once more to the wall, moving his face close to hers that she felt his breath. - "What's the matter, Usagi? This's to much for you? I was only trying to see if you really are a girl" - Aucard then walked off, saying in the distance to her - "Bring me my blood bottles in five minutes!" - Usagi watched as he went throught the wall and sighed. – 'T_hat was close but maybe I should he touch me down there... It would settled it for once and all.' - S_he then blushed the thought of Alucard touching her womanhood.

_- __"Oh! Alucard... Ah!" - As Alucard touched her clit and rubbed it in a circle motion, his glove are getting wet with her fluids. He continued to touch her clit when suddenly his finger rubbed her opening lips until his finger parted it, allowing entrance inside her vagina. He fingered her. - "Usagi, you really are a girl." - Then he pulled his finger out and licked it. "hum, and you tasted so sweet"_

Usagi snapped out of her perv thoughts, panting slightly, feeling aroused and lightly wet. Her heart beating faster and her body feeling warm and sweaty. – _'Why am I thinking such thing? What's wrong with me?' - _Suddenly snow started to fall, Usagi watched it. As she did she felt herself get lost in another world and her body walked off on its own. Her body walked out into the middle garden and stopped. Usagi awoke from her daze and she continued to watch the snow fall. As she did something watched her with red eyes, grinning evily. - "Got you now, last 'Cursed Blood... heh heh'.

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter**** 3, please reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Note:**** this chapter has rape and violence.**

**Chapter 4 – The Attack**

Usagi looked up. Was still snowing heavily, she watching the white flakes falling. - "Snow? But we're still in October..." - She continued to watch it fall, putting her hands out so it landed on it, she giggled with that. Then suddenly she saw that she in the back garden. – _'Huh? Why amI in here? How I arrived here?' - _Usagi looked around. - "It's so dark... I'm scared." - The only light was from the garden lamps. She panicked and started to run back towards the mansion, but suddenly arms went around her. Usagi turned around to look and saw a unknow vampire. - "Hum, so you're the last 'Cursed Blood'!"

Usagi looked at him confused. _– 'W-what? Is he talking about?' -_ "But, you're a boy, still you have that 'Cursed Blood' going through your veins!" - The vampire then moved his hand up, felling her small breasts. The vampire touched the mounds and squeezed her small breasts. Usagi let out a little whimper. - "So, you really are a girl... He, now I'm really gonna have fun with you!" - He started to pull the straps of her dress down off her shoulders. As he did, he saw her pink bra, the vampire started to smell her scent. - "Hum… Virgin blood!" - The vampire pulled the top of her dress down to her hips, putting his hands up on her pink bra, touching her bare small breasts.

- "N-no! Stop… Stop this!" - She shouted. The vampire didn't listen and continued to touch her small breasts until her pink nipples got hard, he then circled the nubs with his thumb. Usagi tried not to moan but it felt to good. – 'W_ha-what is this feeling? It's new...' - _The vampire then pulled up her dress and put his left hand down on her panties. The vampire's hand went down and brushed his hand over her curls, he touched her clit, Usagi felt herself get wet and aroused. Usagi started to shake as the vampire circled her clit. - '_W__-why? Why am I getting- ahh! N-no.. help! Somebody help me..." - _The vampire continued to touch her clit and she started to let out soft whimpers, the vampire chuckled with her moans. - "Hum, I can't wait to bite you and make you mine."

The vampire then licked her neck. When he saw the scar bite marks he commented. - "So you really belongs to someone, but still I want some of your 'Cursed Blood', so I can become powerful!" - Usagi struggled to get free from his grip, he chuckled at her attempts. - "Let me make this a little more enjoyable for you, before I take your life." - The vampire circled her nipples again and squeezed them, Usagi tried to hold back her moans but it was with no use.

The vampire stopped touching her clit and moved his hand downwards to her opening. - "No! Don't.. please, stop!" - The creature chuckled at her pleadings, but he continued his assaults with his finger, rubbing her opening lips so they would part, allowing him entrance inside her vagina. - "Hehe, almost there. You're so wet! I can't wait to enter you!" - Usagi then screamed. - "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ALUCA-" - The vampire closed her mouth with his free hand. - "Shut up, your little prick. I was trying to be nice but I changed my mind... I'll gonna bite you so hard that it'll blow your mind!" - Tears fell from her eyes as the vampire's finger continued rubbing her opening lips. His finger entered inside her vagina while his fangs got closer to her neck. Usagi struggled to get lose from his grip. - '_A-alucard, please, help me! W-wait… Why am I call for him?'_

The vampire then moved his finger over the top of her opening and did a circle motion with the tip of his finger inside her. - "He, you're so wet, you must be really enjoying this. Don't worry, I'll make sure to make it more enjoyable when I enter inside you with my huge cock!"- More tears came as he continued. – '_Please, someone hurry. I don't want to be bitte.. Please, I'm scared.' - _The vampire then forced two fingers inside her opening, Usagi screamed in pain. The vampire chuckled as her walls were tight around his fingers. - "My, my, you're so smooth and hot inside, it makes me want to take you now!"

More tears streamed and she struggled more, the vampire got annoyed by her struggling and called his men, they came to help him. *BANG* Everyone froze and looked as Alucard stood there was his Jackal gun pointing towards the vampires. Then he shot all the rest, they turning to ash and blood as it slowly fell to the floor. Leaving only the single vampire holding Usagi alive. - "Hum... so you're the vampire that she belongs to." - The vampire then took his finger out from her womanhood, it was soaked in her fluids, and licked it. - "So sweet, she's mine now and so shall her 'Cursed Blood' be too!" - Alucard pointed his gun at him but Usagi was in the way. - "Now, now, do you really want to shoot and kill the final 'Cursed Blood' in the world?" - Usagi froze. - '_N__o! I don't want to die… But I don't want to be his...' - _she looked as Alucard stood there wanting to shoot, the vampire chuckled as Alucard had no other choice. Tears fell as she knew what it meant. – _'N__o- NO!'_

Usagi tried to shout at Alucard but couldn't so she opened her mouth and bit hard on the vampire's hand, blood flew into her face and down his hand as her teeth sank into his rotten flesh. As she did the vampire slapped her face with his other hand and a bit of blood fell from her now broken lip. She bitted harder on his hand and blood splattered into her face and he slapped her again, with that she lifted her leg and stamped on his foot with the heel on her shoe. The vampire screamed in pain and Usagi released his hand. The vampire let go of her but when he tried to grab her again, his nails scratched her face and stomach with the attempt. Usagi ran over to Alucard as fast as she could. - "Now Alucard, shoot!" - Alucard watched as she ran towards him. Usagi hugged his waist and more tears fell, the vampire smirked and called more men. All that could be heard were gun shots as Usagi held him and cried.

Then there was laughting and Usagi turned her head. – '_he's still alive and with twice as more men! Some are even human ghouls..." _Alucard grabbed Usagi shoulders and she screamed as he touched them. He looked and saw the bruise on her shoulders he had made. – '_Did I do that to Usagi?' - _Usagi covered her chest with her arms, Alucard growled as he saw the cuts and a pink bruise on her face. He then took of his red long trench coat and give it at Usagi. - "Here, use this to cover yourself." - Usagi blushed. - "B-but..." - Alucard looked at her with his angry red eyes, she froze and put it on but it was to big for her.

Usagi smiled and looked at him. "T-thank you, Alucard." - Alucard watched as she tried to wrap it around her but was having trouble with it, he chuckled. Alucard then started to shoot at the vampires and human ghouls but decided to have some fun. He charged at the them and bit they necks with his sharp teeth. As he did a loud crack sound could be heard as he broke their necks, he ripped their heads and they landed on the floor. Alucard even stabbed them straight through with his hand or even cut them in half with his hands, blood went everywhere. Usagi stood shocked by it all.

'_Wow!__ He's so powerful and strong...' - _As she watched she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart started beating fast. Usagi shake her head at this. – '_N-no, I could never be with him! He's a vampire and I'm a human... It could never became true.' - _Usagi continued to watch, but more enemies kept coming. Alucard was running out of bullets, Usagi froze. - '_A-alucar,. He's in troublel!' - _The human ghouls raised their guns to shoot. - "Alucard, watch out!" - But it was too late and they shot him, he stood still on his feet, blood dripping from him.

Blood flew everywhere from his body, Usagi looked, there was hardly anything from him. His face was ripped and she could see his bones. Blood continued to fall from his body and on to the floor, he fell to his knees, blood flowing from his wounds. - "Alucard!" - Usagi ran over to him and shake his torn bloody from, tears falling. - "*hic* A-alucard..." - She turned around and stood up, looking at the laughing vampire. - "WHY? *hic* It was me that you wanted, so why? Why'd you kill him? *hic*" - The vampire looked at her.

What they didn't know was that Alucard was sucking the blood back into his body and slowly coming alive, the vampire smirked and started to laugh. - "Hahaha! I don't want your 'Cursed Blood' now, it's turned rotten! He can have you!" - The vampire did a salute sign with his hand. The vampire's stood in front of the human ghouls as they refilled their guns, the vampire smirked at the corpse Alucard - "Heh, any vampire would want her 'Cursed Blood'... right, Alucard? So you better hurry!" - The human ghouls then positioned their guns and the vampires moved. Usagi froze at the amount of guns and shut her eyes. – '_I'm only causing trouble and pain from Alucard... At least now if I go, I won't be a pain for everyone anymore...' - _The vampire chuckled as they fired and the bullets went towards her.

Usagi stood but didn't feel anything and slowly opened her eye. - '_Huh? I'm alive but... how?' - B_lood fell onto her head and as she looked up and more blood fall on her. Tears fell as Alucard's body was still bathered and was now even more worse. She could see straight through him and blood pouring from his many wounds. - "A-alucard... Why?" - Alucard smirked but didn't answer as he fell onto his knees again and Usagi followed him. - "Alucard? Alucard!"

_- 'H__e needs blood to recover back to his normal self. Plus he hasn't drank his blood bottles because of this situation.' - _Usagi then grabbed his face and he looked at her. He felt her soft warm hands on his face and let out a soft growl, closing his eyes with the sensation. – '_Ah... Such soft hands... Just like a girl's...' - _she then pulled his face to her neck. Usagi shut her eyes, don't regretting the decision she was doing. - '_I don't want Alucard to die! My blood can save him. Everyone wants my blood for some reason... Because of this 'Cursed Blood' in me... And it'll save Alucard!"_

Usagi held his face in her neck, Alucard looked at her pulsating vein and he felt his fangs growing, his mouth watering with the sight . – "You want me to bite you, Usagi?" - She didn't answer him but, hugged him and held him tight on her frame.

**I hope**** you enjoyed chapter 4, please review if you want :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Note:**** this chapter has rape and violence.**

**Chapter ****5 – The Memory**

Usagi let go of his face still holding him tight. - "You need blood, right? And I... I don't want you to d-die b-because Sir Integra-" - She stopped as Alucard chuckled and there was a long pause. Usagi felt Alucard's long tongue licking her neck. - "Thank you, Usagi" - She froze and felt a sharp pain in her neck as he bite through the scar, tears fell and her body shacked. It made hard for Alucard and so he hold her, Usagi tightened her grip on Alucard. She let out screams of pain as her scar broke and his fangs pierced deep in her skin. As he sucked her blood, for some reason Usagi felt nice and a bit of pleasure.

Alucard kept sucking her blood, feeling her 'Cursed Blood' go down his throat was sweet and good. As he drank her blood he felt his body suddenly become powerful and stronger, her blood tasted sweet, as like a drug and he wanted more, to the point to suck her dry. - '_So delicious. More, I want more!' - _After minutes, Alucard was still sucking her. – '_H__ow long is he going to suck my blood?' - _"A-aluc- epp!" - Alucard held her tighter, he did'nt want to let her go. Usagi tightened her grip and let out a low moan. - "Aaahh! A-alucard..." - He chuckled against her skin and licked the new fresh mark. He then let her go to look at her face.

Usagi tried to look at him but couldn't as tears blurred her eyes. Alucard wiped away the watery stream. She looked at him, he was back to full power thanks to her blood. - "A-alucard... A-are you okay?" - Alucard whispered in her ear, sensually. - "Yes, thanks to your blood Usagi... Now let me show what I can do with your offer." - Usagi blushed. Alucard got up and stood still, his hair went wavy and long. His arms then went outward and his bats flew out in front of him, His clothes flew in the wind as his bats flew out towards the enemy, distracting them. Alucard then did a hand sign with his hands and the symbols on his gloves glowed red.

The Hellsing servant then disappeared into a black fire, many red eyes all over appearing on his place. his hell hounds came out from the fire and they ran towards the human ghouls and the vampire. They ate them, ripping the bodies apart, bit by bit torturing them. Chewing and crack sounds can be heard as trashed the once to be ghouls. Blood and ash flew everywhere they finished their 'meal', the vampire stood shocked as he watched them eat his men. Alucard's body went into pieces and his head and body pieces fell to the floor, many different black insets crawled along the floor, Usagi screamed as she saw his body parts. Blood and ash went everywhere as the hellhounds continued to eat.

Alucard then reappeared in the black red eyed fire. He was wearing a full black leather straight jacket and his hair was long almost to his feet. Usagi looked at him shocked by his new form and a hint of red went across his face, Alucard turned to look at her and grinned, Usagi hide her face away. Feeling his ego boost, he said. - "Enjoying the show, Usagi?" - She didn't answer. Alucard then attacked the other vampires and the remain ghouls left over. Usagi looked back at Alucard and more blood went everywhere as his body disappeared. – 'I_s... Is this what my blood does? I am a 'Demon'? My blood kills people... And Alucard is a killing machine now. He might kill me!' – _Usagi thought shocked with the display of violence.

Alucard continued his attacks. He grew many arms from his back and ripped open the enemy or stabbed then through, so they had been spit in two. Blood went all over the floor as he showed them no mercy. Once Alucard had finished with his men he walked over to the last vampire, the vampire screamed and ran away. - "Go on! Yes! Squeal like a pig! Let me hear it!" – Alucard say in a humorous tone, the vampire continued to scream. - "You're a monster! No one will loves a monster like you!" - He froze, shocked by this. Grabbing the other vampire's arm, he snapped the arm in half, a loud crack echoed and blood fell to the now stained snow.

The vampire froze shocked by this, Alucard then kicked his leg, breaking it. Blood poured from the wound and a loud crack was heard as he broke it off in half. Alucard's arm then turned into one of the hellhounds head, saliva falling from his mouth and its many red eyes all over the head. The vampire still tried to get away but couldn't, then he let out a loud scream as Alucard sent the beast out to him. The hellhound ate him up bit by bit, making loud chewing sounds. Blood flowing everywhere, once it finished, the beast disappeared and Alucard sucked up the blood until it was all gone.

Alucard went over to Usagi and pulled her up, but she freaked out and moved away. Alucard looked at her as she held herself. he grabbed her face but Usagi pushed him off again. - "Don't! Please... Please d-don't..." - Alucard looked at her shaking body. Frustrated with this, he said. - "Usagi, I only attack the enemy… My Master's enemies. But if you became my Master enemy then-" - She hugged him. Alucard stood there shocked as she held him. He could feel her shaking body against his, he could smell her blood. Almost losing his mind, he pushed her away. Alucard grabbed Usagi's face and lifted it up, licking the wound on her face.

Usagi stood there as she felt his wet tongue lick her blood and the wound. She shakes with the sensation of his tongue licking the wound that was over her bruise. Alucard felt her shacking and held her face to stop but it didn't help. She grabbed Alucard's shoulders and tightened her fingers on it as he continued to lick, letting out soft whimpers. Usagi then plucked up the courage to ask him. - "A-alucard... Is my blood really that tasteful? That's truly what everybody wants?" - Alucard finished the licking and let go of her face. Usagi let go of him and tears slowly began again falling from her red eyes.

- "I'm so confused... *hic* My blood is t-tasty and can make v-vampire's powerful...*hic* And they keep calling me a 'Cursed Blood'... And I don't know why? *hic*" - Alucard looked at her sad crying face and for some reason he hated it. - "Usagi, it's because the blood going through your veins are a 'Cursed Blood'." She looked at him. - "But... I didn't now i had it." - She then hesitantly asked Alucard a question. - "A-alucard... Can you... T-tell me about 'Cursed Blood'? It might help me remember..." - Alucard smirked and his clothes changed back to his normal outfit, just without his red trench cloak which Usagi had on her frame. - "I'll tell you, but don't start crying if you remember anything you didn't want to." - Usagi nodded and Alucard began with the 'Cursed Blood' history.

Alucard turned to look at the full moon. - "Once every hundred years a 'Cursed Blood' is born into a family, normally the 'Cursed Blood' is a girl. A 'Cursed Blood' blood is called 'cursed' because of it's a powerful blood. When a vampire drinks it, they become powerful but only for a short amount of time. So the 'Cursed Blood' girl would be attacked by vampire's for her blood. To stop this from happening, when the 'Cursed Blood' turns 16 she would be given to vampire, so he can bread more children humans or vampires." – Then she asked. - "But, wouldn't that make them hybrid?"- Alucard looked at her and Usagi froze. "S-sorry..."

He grabbed her face and made her look at him. - "No, they wouldn't, because you can tell when a person is a 'Cursed Blood'." – Usagi's eyes shot open. - "How?" – He chucked with her interest. - "From their eyes and smell of their blood type." - She looked at him confused. - "A 'Cursed Blood' has two colours of eye, one is purple and the other is pink. And about their blood is nothing, basically they don't have a blood type. Their blood is also a crimson color." - Usagi moved away from Alucard, shocked. She held her head, as a shot of pain went through it.

"Usagi, has any of that helpful?" - Usagi nodded a 'yes' and kept holding her head. - "Alucard, when the girl goes to her vampire to b-bread, how does he make her his? I mean, just sending her to him to make children, the vampires could still take her..." - Alucard smirked and started to chuckle. - "Very good question, Usagi. When the 'Cursed Blood' goes to her vampire, he will make her his bride by taking her virginity. Once he has taken, he licks the blood from her breaking barrier and she is his woman forever." - Alucard looked at Usagi who was still holding her head.

- "But... doesn't she get like a mark on her? Or a symbol to say that she is already taken?" - Alucard smirked. - "No, the vampire will give something to her, like jewelry or something else and she will have it forever until she dies." - Usagi continued to hold her head as a throbbing pain went through even more. - "What would happen if a 'Cursed Blood' never became a bride to a vampire?" - There was silence for a through minutes, then he laughed. - "Well, all the 'Cursed Blood's have been given to vampire, so I don't know."

Alucard stood shocked that for once he didn't know something. The she asked once more. - "Is there anything else 'Cursed Bloods' can do, like specialties?" - Alucard grinned and grabbed her face to make her look at him. - "Oh yes, but you wouldn't know yet, since you're still a virgin." - Usagi blushed with the comment and moved his hand to look away from his smirking face. A shot of pain then went through her head and she screamed. - "Usagi?" - Usagi griped her hair. Alucard grabbed her face again, tears are falling. - "Memories are trying to come but... Something is stopping them." - He froze as Usagi stood, still holding her head. A memory came to him, but he shocked his head to stop it from getting near. Usagi smiled a teary. - "Thank you Alucard... for helping me." - Alucard stood and could still smell her blood. He looked at Usagi but couldn't see her blood pouring of anywhere.

Alucard then opened the coat and saw a scratch mark just underneath her bra. Usagi watched as Alucard slowly moved his head there. - "A-alucard?" - But it was too late. Alucard began to lick away the blood. Some of the blood fell down on her waist line and Usagi began to shake as Alucard lick the blood, trial up to her wound. Usagi couldn't help it. As she grabbed his hair her body began to shake, Alucard grabbed her body and hold it in place as he licked the trail. However he could still smell blood, still has the little scratch underneath her bra. Alucard began to move his tongue upward. - "N-no! Stop that, Alucard!"

But his tongue went underneath and he licked the blood wound. Usagi could feel his warm wet muscle near her small breast and she let out a little moan. Alucard smirked as he continued to lick up the rest of the blood. He looked up and smirked at her red blushing face. – '_I'm sorry Usagi but your blood is just so delicious! I just can't help myself!'_ - Continuing the licking, he moved his thumbs over her now hard nipples. Usagi let out a little whimper. He circled his thumbs around it and Usagi let out a moan. He then squeezed her breast in his large hands. - "Ah!" - He chuckled. – '_H__is breast is the only thing I will accept as a girl… Until I see downwards.'_

Usagi felt her body slowly getting aroused and wet as pleasure went through her body. – '_I__f Alucard doesn't stop... Ahh!'__ - _Usagi was still new to this feeling but it felt good to her. She didn't want Alucard to stop touching her mounds. The scent of ash and gunpowder coming of Alucard only made her body hotter with want. Once all the blood was gone and Alucard stopped, he got up still squeezing her breasts. Usagi's face was completely red and she was panting heavily. The immortal then moved his hand downward and went underneath her panties. He felt her hair patch again and went further. Usagi felt it and pushed him away.

With the move she ended falling backwards on her butt, Alucard looked at her and saw a wet trail in her blue and white panties. As he looked he saw small black hairs in the trail. Usagi slowly got up, saying. - "Well, I better go and get to you your blood bottles." - Usagi then started to walk off. - "Usagi!" - She turned around to say something but Alucard pointed his finger at her. As he did, Usagi eyes turned red and lifeless, he moved his finger down, touching her lips. - "Alu... card..." - her body fell into his.

Alucard put Usagi to sleep. He carried her to her room, the he put her on the bed. He watched her as she slept soundly, soon an image of the little girl came his memory came back. Alucard growled as he couldn't stop it this time. A blood tear fell from his eye.

**I hope**** you enjoyed chapter 5, please review if you want :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter ****6 – His Memory**

Alucard watched her sleeping body and wiped the blood tear that smudged his white gloved. Shocked by this sudden emotion because of the memory that came back. – 'N_o. I don't want to remember this!'__ - _But he couldn't stop it coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fourteen Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard had a mission to go to a little village to kill some vampires and ghouls. He smirked as he shoot the the head of some ghouls and vampires, blood and ash going everywhere. Once they were all gone, Alucard started to go back to his master when he heard a little girl's scream. A man then came running towards him bashing through his master's men. - "Miku!" - His Master's men ran after him and pushed him to the ground but he still tried to struggle to get free. – "Wait, let me go! My wife and daughter are still in there!" - His master's men pulled him up when another scream was heard, the man tried to kick them off and went to scream again. They pulled him away and threw him into a van. Alucard decided to walk to inside the house, the screams getting louder as he got closer.

As he walked into a house he heard another scream. Looking around he saw broken windows and furniture, glasses was all over the floor and a blood traces. He followed the blood trail and came to a room with the door hanging on its hinges, then he saw a little girl about to get bitten by a vampire. Alucard shoot the vampire and the little girl ran to the dead female body that was in a pool of blood. The little girl started to cry and mumble to herself. Alucard slowly walked over to her and she froze, looking at him, her eyes were all red and she was shaking deeply. He smirked at her as he looked back, but then noticed something.

Her eyes was getting his attention. When Alucard picked her up she started to hit him. - 'S_he's the only survivor, and her eyes… She a 'Cursed Blood'... So she is the last one.'_ - He walked outside when she started to shout to him. - "W-wait! What about panda?" - Alucard didn't stop. – 'No! I need my panda! *hic* Mummy gave him to me! *hic* Please, I need panda! *hic*" - Alucard looked at her crying face as tears streamed down. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he looked at her. He smiled and the little girl, she froze. Alucard walked back inside and picked up the panda bear, it was covered in blood. The little girl giggled as she held it and looked up at the him, then she kissed him on the check.

Alucard froze with the sensation and wiped away the tears pff her face as he held her in his arms. The little girl smiled at him. - "T-thank you... For saving me..." - Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off in sleep, Alucard held the little girl's body in his arms and as she slept, he couldn't help himself. He licked her neck and then bite it. As he sucked her blood he recognized it and knew that he was right about with suspicious._ – 'H__er blood... She's a 'Cursed Blood'!'__ - _Once he'd finished, he licked the wound and blood that fell down on her neck. Alucard walked off with her in his arms to his master when suddenly a holy blade went through his chest, missing the young girl in his hold. – "And what do you think that you're doing with that little laz, vampire?" - Alucard turned round and saw two priests. - "Ah.. Father Anderson. I was just taking this little girl to home."

- "Liar! I know she is a 'Cursed Blood', vampire. You plan to make her your bride, don't you?" - Alucard smirked, putting the little girl down on the grass. He then pulled out his Jackal and 454 Casull pistols while Anderson pulled out his twin holy blades. As the two fight the other, the priest grabbed the girl. He started to do a Forbidden Chant and soon a seal appeared. Alucard turned around and shoot in the priest. - "Ha! You're too late, vampire." - "What have you done to her?" - Alucard shoot bullet after bullet but Father Anderson healed himself. - "I've sealed her memories away so she can forget about her nature, however it will stop when she turns sixteen years old. She'll forget you and be free, vampire!" - Alucard let out a loud growl and kept shooting in his rage. But Father Anderson took advantage of I,. throwing two of his holy blades at Alucard and they went through his body, blood falling from the wounds.

Alucard froze and Father Anderson threw ten more blades at him. They all went completely through him and more blood poured from the wounds. Alucard fell to the floor in a pool of his blood. Father Anderson grabbed him by his clothes and shacked him. When Alucard looked up at the priest, Anderson said. - "You'll never have her now, vampire! She shall never be yours!" - Father Anderson then took the holy blades out and left Alucard to bleed to death. As he laid there he looked at the little girl as she was still sleeping. Father Anderson then went to the other man and said a pray to his dead body, walking off. - "Farewell, vampire... Unless we meet again."

Alucard laid there blood, moving to touch the little girl's hand. Alucard grabbed it and laid her little body on his chest. He could feel her steady heart beating and her chest moving in a steady rhythm. A blood tear fell from his eye as he knew there was no point now to making her his. But an idea came into his head and he smirked. - "Forgive me, little one..." - Alucard grabbed her neck and sunk his fangs into her still healing neck. He sank his fangs deep and drank some of her blood. The little girl winced in her sleep and tears fell from her eyes. Once he'd enough blood, he healed her and then pulled his fangs out. - _'Now, when I see her again she will have those deep neck wounds on her neck. All I'll have to do is check.'_ - Alucard then got up and took her to the Hellsing mansion. Walter gave her back to her father that was waiting. Her father looked at the Alucard and bowed. - "Thank you for saving her!" - He just grinned and they went off. Alucard chuckled of the human. – '_I'__m not going let her go."_

As the years went by Alucard watched over her but didn't talk nor let her see him, he knew there was no point as she was going to forget everything when she turned 16. However one day, a boy named Vincent came to her house. He was an old friend from her home village. Vincent visited regular and as the months flew the two became VERY close. Alucard became very envious with that but he didn't understanding the why. However one day he just disappeared and never came back. the girl became very upset and it hurt him seeing her like this. One night as Alucard watched her she came into her bed room only in her underwear. He looked at her body and felt himself slowly getting aroused like he hadn't felt in years. Alucard saw her small breasts and looked down to her saw her panties that are white with pink circles on. He chuckled to himself, her body was small and a pale.

Alucard watched her as she walked towards the window and looked at the night sky, the moonlight reflected of her skin and Alucard felt himself slowly getting hard. He felt the urge to touch himself as pleasure slowly went through his body, he slowly became hot with want and need. The girl then put on a nightgown and went to sleep. As he watched her he wanted to hold her like he did when she was younger. As she turned in her sleep he saw her neck and felt the urge to bite it again. He wanted to sink his teeth into her neck and drink that sweet blood of hers. It made all the pleasures in his body growing more. Alucard felt his fangs grow and began to pant heavily, he couldn't hold back anymore and teleported to her room. He looked at her neck and picked her up to bite it. He took off the ribbon and saw the bite marks he'd left. Alucard then licked her neck and bite her, his fangs sanking deep into and he felt the blood he had missed so much going down on his throat.

Alucard felt pleasure go through his body as it went down and he didn't want to stop. As he drank the girl, she felt something and slowly opened her eyes. She looked she saw a big red coat and a shot of pleasure went through, she moaned. - "A-ah!" - Alucard stopped and licked her neck from the blood that fell. He looked at said girl. They both looked at each other. - "Ah you... You're the one who saved me!" - Alucard froze, not knowing what to do. The girl hugged him and Alucard sat on her bed. - "Thank you! How can I ever repay you?" - He chuckled and grabbed her face, he looked at her lips and moved his lips over hers.

The girl jolted at the sudden pleasure and then he licked her lips. The girl froze with that. Alucard grabbed her chin and kissed her lips, the girl shivered and he stopped. - "Was that my repayment?" - He chuckled and kissed her again, he began to touch her body but the girl pushed him away, scared. As she did, she fell on her back and Alucard crawled on top of her, whispering in her ear. - "No, you can repay me by staying here and live." - The girl looked at him confused, Alucard smirked and then sat up, her up along. The girl then kissed him, Alucard kissed back but then pulled away, pointing his finger at her. The girl's eyes went lifeless and she fell asleep again. Alucard put her down, her father caught him on her room. - "Hey! You leave my dau-" - Her dad saw Alucard's fangs. - "You're... The vampire from the Hellsing mansion. You're after my daughter's 'Demon Blood'!"

Alucard stood there confused and angered. - "'Demon'? You mean her 'Cursed Blood'?" - The man sighed. - "I'm sorry... It's just… I know she'll be taken away by a vampire, who'll want her blood... I just want her to be happy." - Alucard got off the bed and laid her back down on the mattress. - "Happy?" – The male human looked at Alucard and a tear fell from his eye. Alucard froze as he watched the human slowly crying. - "Yes... I don't want to give her away to a vampire who will only want her because of her 'Cursed Blood'. I want to give her away to someone who will love her until she dies." - Alucard smirked as her father wiped his tears. - "You... I know you've been watching my daughter every night. Are you in love with her?" - He froze shocked that the man knew. Alucard looked at her and back at him. - "I don't know about love but I feel something for her. Something strong..."

Her dad smiled. - "That's good enough for me. I shall give her to you, since you like her in some way. I'm still grateful that you saved her life." - Alucard stood shocked. - "Even thought I didn't managed to save your wife?" – The man froze as it still hurt when he remembered his wife. Her dad then laughed. Alucard watched as he did. - "Alucard is not that, your name? She talks about you a lot, asking me if she'll see you again." - He smirked. - "She still remembers me..." - Her dad nodded. - "Yes, she keeps saying that she wants to repay you for saving her life... And that you're very handsome and strong." – The human froze and Alucard stood shocked by her dad's sudden words. - "Opps... maybe I shouldn't have said that!" - He then chuckled and looked at the girl.

Alucard smirked and then looked at her dad, the man smiled at him. - "Please, all I ask that you'll make her happy, I don't care what else you do to her when she becomes your bride." - He chuckled and agreed, even though he knew she would forget everything. - "Very well, send a letter to my Master." - Her father nodded and began to write in a paper, Alucard then took it back with him. The next month Alucard didn't come to her house and her dad was being to doubt if him ever wanted her, but Alucard was sent on a long mission. Alucard then came back after the mission has ended. He went back to their house, but it was a blazing in a strong fire. Two bodies were found dead with no survivors. He stood there as he watched the bodies be taken away. A blood tear fell and he let out a loud growl. Alucard never saw the girl again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard froze as the memory stopped and looked back at Usagi, He growled, looking back at the young woman and felt her hand goes on top of his. When her hand suddenly squeezed his, a tear fell from her eye. – 'W_hat's he dreaming about? Is his memories trying to get through again?'__ - _Her grip tightened and she started to mumble. - "Daddy... I'm scared... I wish the stranger was here with me again..." - Alucard smirked and wiped the tears away. He stayed with her until he couldn't anymore and went away, he let her keep his red trench coat on her body.

**I hope**** you enjoyed chapter 6, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

**Please note:**the recipe in this chapter is a Strawberry Mille Feuille cake that my Great Nan and I used to make when I was little. I haven't made it in YEARS since she passed a way, so please don't ask questions about it... Many thanks!

* * *

**Note: ****this chapter sexual scene**

**Chapter 7 ****– The Strawberry Cake**

Usagi was sleeping when suddenly light shinned into her room, she slowly opened her eyes. She felt something falling down of her mouth, wipping the drool and she rubbed the sleepiness. Then there was a knock at the door. - "Miss Usagi, are you awake?" - She stretched when suddenly. *BANG BANG* - "Miss Usagi!" - Usagi froze at the sound of Sir Integra's voice. - "Y-yes!" - Sir Integra then walked in with a cigar hanging from her mouth, Walter walking behind her. He blushed as he saw Usagi's pink bra. - "Miss Usagi, why didn't you tell me you were a 'Cursed Blood'?" - Usagi froze at the statement. - "C-cause I didn't know I was one myself." - Sir Integra blew a puff of smoke. - "Didn't know? Don't be ridiculous, of course you would." – Usagi's tears fallen as she shouted back without realizing it.

- "But I don't! I don't remember anything! Whenever I tried to remember something, something in my head blocks it... Like a seal..." - Usagi then slapped her hands over her mouth as she just realized that she had just shouted at her boss. Sir Integra just smirked – '_I D__idn't thought she'd it in he.r" - _Sir Integra then turned to Walter. - "Walter, is it possible to seal a person's memories?" - Walter smirked, explaining. - "Yes it is, it's a priest seal." - She then blew another puff of smoke before speaking. - "Priest?" - Walter continued. - "Yes. It's a Forbidden Seal. It seals away a person's memories." - Sir Integra stood in thought for a moment. Usagi sat listening to the two talking.

- "W-walter... is it possible to unseal said person?" - Walter smiled a gently at her as she sat worried. - "I'm afraid I don't know, but a priest would." - Sir Integra blew a another puff of smoke. - "Priest… Father Anderson!" - She shouted a command to Walter. - "Walter get Father Anderson here, right now!" - Walter bowed and left the room. Sir Integra then looked at Usagi as she sat in the bed with a worried look. - "Usagi, are you a bride?" - Usagi blushed as she easily said those words. - "N-no, I don't think so. Well, from what I can remember..." - Sir Integra smirked as she finished her cigar. - "Good, well today you'll just do your normal maid duties. Walter will do your other duties today." - Usagi nodded and she then left the room. As she did, Usagi ran to the window and opened it taking in fresh air.

_- *sigh* '__Man, how can someone smoke that?' - _Usagi stood buy the window breathing in fresh air, until she realized that she was standing in front of the window without any clothes on. She shut the curtains and looked at Alucard's red trench coat on her bed, Usagi felt drawn to it. As she walked over to it, Usagi picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like last night battle and him. As she took in his sent she began to feel aroused, she felt the urge for him to sink his fangs into her neck and touch her body in places she never wanted any man to touch her before, until now. – '_Why am I falling for him? Why do I want him to drink my blood?" - _As she held his coat she started to let her thoughts go wild.

_Alucard was touching her body in ways she could only dream of, he touched her clit rubbing it in a circle motion__. His finger getting wet in her sticky fluids while his other hand squeezed her small left breast. Usagi let out small whimpers as her thoughts went on when suddenly a little moan left her mouth. - __"Why am I thinking like this? Ever since I came here I've- ahh!"__ - Usagi felt her body become hot as pleasure surged through her, she couldn't take anymore her pussy was wet and wanting more the urge for him, Alucard to touch her._

Usagi slowly moved her hand down to her pussy and went to touch her clit, the tip of her finger touching it when she stopped herself. – '_N__o! I can't! I don't want to touch myself because I wan-'_ - She then saw the time and freaked out, taking the sheets of her bed and her clothes off. Usagi dived into the shower, the warm water felt well against her skin, it relaxed her body and she washed herself. As she finished she walked out with just a towel on her skin that was warm and damp. She put on a new pair of matching underwear and her maid uniform on as well as her ribbon necklace.

Usagi brushed her mid length light auburn hair and walked over to the door, then she turned to look at Alucard's red trench coat. – '_Alucard would still be asleep, I'll give it to him later...'_ - As she walked out the door and towards the stairs no one was around. It was completely quite. Usagi slowly walked down the stairs. – _'I__t's too quite but Sir Integra is doing her paper work, Walter's getting a hold of Father Anderson, the vampires are asleep and Pip is training...' - _As she made to the bottom of the stairs, she thought in what to do. – _'Hum... I know!' - _Usagi then walked to the kitchen.

As she walked through the door, she saw no one there. She smiled and got an apron. Usagi looked at, it had no design, just a plan white apron. She then looked for a recipe book. As she looked through, she saw nothing she was in the mood for making, when suddenly she remembered something. Usagi then put the books back and looked for the ingredients, as she found them she took them out and put them on the side. Usagi then washed her hands and got ready for making. She preheated the oven to 200°C and unwrap the puff pastry, placing it on a baking tray. Usagi then set the timer for 15 - 20 minutes. While that, she got some cream and put in a bowl. She then added Vanilla and Icing Sugar to it, she stirs it together trying not to over beat it but she got cream all over her some times. Once it was enough she puts it in the fridge. *briiing*.

Usagi jumped in shock as it went off and got the oven gloves. She opened the oven door and steam flew in her face. Usagi quickly moved once it was gone, taking the tray out, the pastry was a nice golden-brown. - "It's perfect!" - She giggled to herself and put the tray on the side, then Pip appeared. - "Oh! Mizz Uzagi!" - She turned around. - "Oh! Hi Pip!" - As Pip walked in, he sniffed the air. - "What'z that deliciouz zmell?" - Usagi smiled. - "I'm baking a cake!" - Pip froze. "A cake?" - Usagi nodded. - "Yes!" - Pip smirked as she said it. - "I've training to do, but when I finish, I shall be back!" - Pip then went to walk out, and Usagi stood confused. - "O-okay..." – '_Huh? It's like he was never seen or tasted cake before...'_ - She giggled and continued.

Usagi then took the pasty and cut it into three equal pieces length, she then looked for some strawberry jam. As she looked, images of her when she was a little girl and her mum came into her head. - _'Hehe, look mummy!' - 'Wow! Honey that looks great!' - _Usagi smiled to herself as she grabbed the strawberry jam and spread two of the pieces of pastry with it. Once that was done she grabbed some fresh strawberries and ran them under some water. She then cut the strawberries and put them on the strawberry jam pieces. Usagi then got her double cream bowl from the fridge and spread a thick layer of it on top of the strawberries and jam, she puts it on both pieces. She then very carefully put one piece on top of the other one and then repeated with the third piece.

Usagi then put the left over cream in the gaps around the pastry and strawberries, more images came into her

head as she dust the top piece heavily with icing sugar. – _'Mummy, do you think daddy will like it?' – ' I'm sure he will honey, when he gets home.' – 'Really?' – 'Yeah, I'm sure!' - _Usagi stopped, thinking._ – 'But... Dad never did come home that night... I hardly saw dad, because he was always away on 'business'...' - _She then snapped out of her thoughts and saw the bowl. She walked over to it and ate some of the left over cream. - "Hummm, yummy!" - Usagi then put all the stuff she used into the sink.

As she took of her apron Pip came in. - "Mizz Uzagi! Iz it done?" - Usagi turned around. - "Oh Pip! Yes, it's done!" - He froze, he'd never seen her look so happy before. Usagi then put the cake on a plate and took it to the table. - "It lookz zooo good!" - Pip then got up and took the plate, a knife and a fork. Usagi stood shocked as he did and cut a bit of the cake and ate some. - "Hummm, deliciouz!" - Pip continued to eat until he had almost finished it. He then stopped. - "Oh! Mizz Uzagi, I've taken the firzt bit before you." - Usagi froze and waved her hands around. - "Oh no! That's okay, I made it for everyone." - Pip stood up and grabbed another fork and put a bit of the cake on it, he then moved it to her mouth. As he did Usagi blushed. – He_'s only trying to be nice and take only one bit can't hurt..."_

Usagi slowly opened her mouth as Pip put the cake piece in, she ate the piece of cake. Once it had gone Pip stared at her. - "P-pip?" - He grabbed her face and Usagi froze as he moved closer. She felt his tongue on her cheek, she froze out as he lick it. - "You had icing on your cheek, Mizz Uzagi." - Her face was completely red. - "oh... T-thank you." - Pip continued to look at her and then moved closer again, his hand held her chin. Usagi closed her eyes and her whole body began to shake, when suddenly. - "Ah! There you are, Sir Pip!" - Walter then froze as he saw them. - "Oh my! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" - Usagi went even redder and moved away, waving her hands. - "N-no! You aren't!" - Walter then walked in and grabbed Usagi's arm, pulling her closer to him, which shocked Pip. - "Sir Pip, Miss Victoria is waiting for you in the training grounds."

Pip jolted upwards. - "Mizz Zeraz?" - And then zoomed off. Both stood shocked by this as they watched him. Walter then turned around and looked at Usagi, when suddenly he bent down on one knee. She freaked out. - "W-Walter?" - Walter then grabbed her long stocks and started to pull them up in her legs. Usagi felt Walter's soft gloves going up her legs and right up just underneath her panties, her whole body started to shake as it felt good. Walter then swapped over as he pulled the other one up. Her stockings were white and had a frilly pattern on the top with a pink ribbon.

As Walter pulled them up he could see her white panties that has strawberries pattern all over them, he could smell her soap scent. – '_I'm so glad that I shaved this morning...'_ - Once they were up, Walter got up and pinned her to the wall. "W-Walter?" - Usagi froze as he held her arms, moving closer to her when he stopped. - "Forgive me, your socks were down." - Walter moved away and bowed, walking off. Usagi stood there confused. – _'What's with the guys today? Why are they acting like this, around me?' - _She then walked over to the cake, picking up a knife and fork. As she picked up the knife, it slipped and cut her finger. Usagi winced in pain as it cut deep, her crimson blood falling from the wound.

She watched it fall. - '_Alucard always drinks my blood. I wonder if it taste that good.' - _Usagi then lifted her finger to her mouth and went to lick the blood. Usagi's finger was just about to touch her tongue when suddenly somebody grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and saw Alucard standing in her side. - "Never do that!" - Usagi froze as he shouted at her. - "W-why?" - Alucard then lifted her finger to his mouth and licked the blood away. She heard a light growl as he drank it. Once he'd finished he looked at her. - "Because I'm the only one who's allowed to drink your blood."

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 7, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter ****8 – Why are you never happy with me?**

Usagi whole body froze as those last words came out. As she stood still, Alucard moved his finger over her lips, her whole body with the sensation. Alucard licked the icing from his finger, she watched it, her cheeks going red again. - "Humm... Not as tasty as your blood but is good!" - He then pinned her to the wall leaning over her. - "A-alucard?" - Alucard's eyes went big. - "Never let anyone touch you like that again!" - Usagi looked at him confused and tears fell as he shouted this at her. - "W-why?" - He watched as her body began to shake, her face sad and scared. – '_I'm scared and Alucard is mad, he's probably going hurt me again.'_

"Usagi, why can you not be happy when you're with me?" - Usagi looked up at him confused. - Why? You're never happy with me! You're always happy with everyone else!" - Alucard slammed his hand against the wall just missing Usagi's head. Her body froze in fear, shaking even more as Alucard continued to shout. Usagi closed her eyes. – _'Please let this be a bad dream... Please...'_ - When suddenly Alucard stopped shouting, Usagi opened her eyes to notice Alucard that was still there, angry. He looked at her shaking body and felt a pain in his heart as he watched her. - "Why...?" - *hic* "B-because..." - Alucard then stood up straight and then disappeared.

- "...because I am petrified of you..." - Usagi stood up and her body had stopped shaking. She then made some tea and walked over to the table and cut two slices of cake. Usagi put the cake and tea on a tray, she walked over to Sir Integra's office when she overheard her conversation with Walter. – "Well Walter, how's the seal type going?" - "I'm afraid we'll gonna need Father Anderson, but... I find out something." - "Go on." - "Depending of the seal, thisl could have sealed more than just her memories." - Usagi froze. – 'M_ore then just my memories?'_ - She couldn't believe in what she heard. - "What do you mean?" - "Well, the seal only works when the person hits to a certain age, plus depending on the type of chant the priest did it, it would seal not only her memories but-"

*riiing* Walter then stopped talking and Sir Integra picked up the phone, there was a lot of shouting and yelling. Suddenly Usagi heard Father Anderson's name and then the phone being slammed. Usagi sighed. – '_Poor phone... I wonder how many times it had been thrown like that...'__ - S_he waited a bit longer but Sir Integra and Walter didn't continue their previous talk. Usagi then knocked on the door. - "Come in!" - She walked in and towards Integra's desk. Usagi put the tray down and Integra looked at the cake, she poured some tea for her. Integra took the cup and drank the tea, she then bowed and turned to walk off when has calling. - "Usagi... You can have the seal removed. Would you want that? To be able to remember everything from your past?"

Usagi turned around and looked at Integra, her head resting on her hands with a smirk on her face. She stood thinking about it_.- 'My memories... I would be able to remember everything...'__ - _"Miss Usagi." - Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Integra. - "C-can I think about it?" - Integra nodded and Usagi walked off. Once she was gone Integra looked at Walter. - "Walter, I want you to look up at Usagi's information, everything! From her old home town, her parents, anything you can get." - Walter stood shocked. - "Sir..." - Integra looked at him. - "Walter, we know nothing about Usagi. Only her age, first name, measurements and her old address." - Walter stood knowing what Integra was saying was true, Alucard then came in through the wall. - "Yes, I want to know more about the little boy-" - Integra then looked at him with anger.

- "I mean, about the girl." - Alucard stood with a smirk on his face. - "Usagi is in danger because of her blood, the sooner she gets her memories back and we know more about her, sooner will be better for us!" - Integra then looked at Alucard, Alucard looked back at his master. - "Alucard you're forbidden to drink Usagi's blood, understood?" - He froze, knowing that it would be impossible to resist her blood. Once you've tasted it you can't stop wanting it. He sighed. - "Yes, my Master..." - Walter then bowed and walked off, Integra then took a bite of Usagi's cake. - "Humm... Not bad." - Alucard looked and smirked.

Usagi was slowly walking back to the kitchen, thinking over what has been said. – 'M_y memories... I could get my memories back! But do I want them back? I've lived without them for so long...'__ - _As she continued to walk, an image of Alucard's angry face popped into her mind. Usagi froze. – _'Alucard... why was he so mad with me? "Never let anyone touch you like that again!" Ever since last night's battle he seems to be overprotective on me...'__ - S_he blushed a bright red. – _'W-wait! Not me! My blood. He's being overprotective because of my blood...' - _Usagi grabbed hold of the hem of the dress that was around her breast and squeezed it. – '_Alucard... Do you only like me now because of my blood?'_ - She shake her head and snapped out of her thoughts. She continued on walking towards the kitchen. *cough cough*

As she got closer, the coughing sounds got louder. Usagi then walked in and saw Seras trying to eat her cake. - "Seras?" - Seras looked at Usagi and ran over to her. - "Usagi!" - She hugged her and Usagi froze. - "Oh! I got something for you!" - Usagi watched as Seras took something out from her bag. - "Now close your eyes." - She slowly closed her eyes and felt Seras put something on her head. - "You can open your eyes now." - Usagi opened her eyes, and saw Seras holding a mirror. Usagi looked in it and saw that had a headband on her head with kitty ears on it. – "Your hair is always hiding your eyes, and there so pretty. Two different colors in one eye." - Usagi grabbed hold of the mirror and looked at herself. - "Usagi you look cute, like a kitten." - "Cute?" - As she looked an image of a boy came into her mind. – _'Aww. Usagi your so cute!' – 'Really?' – 'Yeah, you'll make a cute bride one day.'__ - _Usagi looked at herself_. – 'W-who was that?'_

Seras watched as Usagi looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes became dull and lifeless. - "Usagi?" - She jolted out of her thoughts. - "Huh? Oh! Sorry Seras." - Usagi put the mirror down and Seras started to giggle. - "Seras?" - "I'm sorry but you look just like a cat, you now only need the tail!" - Usagi giggled to, then Pip came in. – "Ah! Mizz Zeraz!" - Seras then stopped laughing and jolted, Pip saw Usagi with the kitten ears, one looking at each other. As they did they both remembered there little 'incident'. - "Mizz Uzagi." - Seras watched as they both stood and silence filled the room. - "Well, we better get going back to training room. See you later, Usagi!" - Usagi smiled and waved back as the two walked off. Usagi froze, remembering what Alucard had said to her. – 'I_ was so happy when I was with Seras. Is that what Alucard meant? He's trying to be nice to me? So I will be happy with him?'_

She then giggled. – '_Maybe I'm thinking too much over this… But I want Alucard to be happy and to see him smiling. The only thing that makes him happy is… My blood...'__ - _Usagi then got a wine glass from the cupboard and walked off to the medical room, locking the door after. Usagi took a needle and syringe. She then looked for a vein and put the needle in it, but she kept missing it and grazed her arm. Tears fell as she tried over and over again. – '_I can't do that. But I... I want to see Alucard happy!' - _Usagi then stabbed the needle in her arm a jolt of pain went through her body, she sucked some of her blood in to the container. Once it was full, Usagi took the needle out and emptied it in to the glass, however the blood was not enough to fill the glass and more tears fell as she stabbed the needle back into her arm.

After a couple of times Usagi had filled the glass and her body had become weak. She laid her head on the counter_. – 'W-what... What's wrong with me? I've suddenly become weak...'__ - _Usagi tried to get her energy back as rested, but she couldn't wait and forced herself up. As she did a sting of pain went through her body likes an electric blot and she collapsed, falling to the floor with a hard thump. Usagi laid on the cold tile floor and her eyes slowly closed. As time went by no one looked for her nor wondered where she was. After a couple of hours later Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She slowly got up and her body felt okay again. – 'W_hat happened? Oh yes, my body became weak and I collapsed... I'm feeling okay now, maybe I was just tired."_ - As Usagi got up she saw her blood in the wine glass, the needle and syringe. She then felt a sting of pain in her arm. Looking at her it, she saw a big bruise and grazes across it.

Usagi got hold of some banged and wrapped her arm up, but the wraps were soon covered in her blood. Usagi threw away the needle and syringe into the bin that was for the fire and grabbed her wine glass. She walked down the painting corridor and moved the certain panting. The secret passage appeared and Usagi walked slowly down the stairs, she soon appeared at Alucard's door and knocked it but no one answered. She opened the door and walked in. Usagi looked around but couldn't see him. The room was lit up by the blue flames. Usagi put her blood wine glass on the table by his throne chair.

She stood for a bit, hoping that Alucard might appear but never did. She then started to walk back to the door when he appeared. - "What are you doing in my room, Usagi?" - Usagi's body froze, she didnt know what to say or do. - "A-alucard..." - Alucard then walked over to her and Usagi walked backwards till she banged into the table, he then stopped and noticed her kitty headband, after grabbing it. - "W-wait! Seras gave that to me." - He looked at her. - "Police Girl?" - Usagi smiled as she looked at it in Alucard's hand. - "Y-yeah..." - Alucard got mad and started to bend the headband. - "Why can't you be happy when you're with me? Look at you, you're shaking, why?" - Alucard was right, her whole body was shaking. He then snapped the headband in half and Usagi watched as it fell to the floor, she couldn't take anymore his behavior and tears fell.

Usagi let it all out, her anger and sadness. - "You want to know why?" - She then grabbed then nearest thing to her, which was her blood wine glass and through it at him, Alucard watched as her blood aura flew through the air. Then the glass smashed when it hit the floor and her blood splashing across. Alucard looked back as Usagi's tears streamed down her face. - "I'm petrified of you! I'm scared to be even near of you! I'm scared right now!" - Usagi then slapped her hands across her mouth. Realizing that she had just shouted at him. – 'I_... I just shouted at him... He's gonna kill me! What should I do?' - _Usagi ran behind his throne chair. - "You're scared of me, Usagi?" - As she hid she held herself and didn't answer. Alucard walked over to her and Usagi looked at him as he grabbed her. He looked at her crying face, feelling his heart beat faster as he looked at her.

Usagi then ran as Alucard stopped what he was doing previously. She ran for the door, images of his face kept coming in her head which only made Usagi run faster. Suddenly a sting of pain went through her body, Usagi screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. She crawled along the floor, trying her hardest to get away. Alucard then transported himself to her and picked her up_, - 'He's so light, he weights like a girl.'_ As he picked her up, Usagi felt his cock against her butt. She jolted. – 'W_as that Alucard's... penis!'__ - _He carried her to his chair and put her down. She turned around and watched as Alucard got down on her knees in all fours.

Usagi watched as Alucard began to lick up her blood, he moaning and purring in pleasure. As she watched she felt herself get aroused and wet, she pressed her legs together to stop herself, hoping it would help. - _'Alucard stop, please... It's too much! I can't control myself.' - _Usagi watched as his tongue licked up her blood. Every time his tongue went back in his mouth he let out a sigh of pleasure. She squeezed her legs tighter. – '_I can't stop myself from getting horny! I want to touch myself! Alucard... I want you to touch me, Alucard!'_

Usagi felt her panties getting wet as she continued to watch it, her body was get hot. Pleasure slowly went through her body, Alucard smelt another strong sent coming through him. – 'W_hat's this other scent? It's nice just as Usagi blood. I'm feeling the urge to want to lick it up too.'_ - He finished licking up all the blood and picked up her broken headband. Alucard fixed it with his magic and walked over to Usagi. She watched as Alucard walked over to her she'd no chance of escaping now. Usagi closed her eyes when she felt Alucard put something on her head. Opening her view, she touches the now unbroken headband and looked up at him. - "Thank you, Usagi." - All Usagi could do was freeze as those words left Alucard's mouth.

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 8, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: have a sexual scene**

**Chapter ****9 – "Don't Tease Me"**

Usagi whole body wouldn't move as Alucard stood looking at her, her face going red with the stare. Alucard could still smell her blood, his eyes moved and saw the straps on her arm covered in blood. He saw a blood droplet going down in her arm slowly. Alucard felt his body getting the urge again and he picked her up, Usagi let out a little scream as he held her waist. He sat down in his throne chair and put her on his lap, he went straight for her arm. Alucard unwrapped the straps and licked the blood trail back up to the wound. - "Usagi. was that your blood in the glass?" - Usagi jolted as he licked the grazes. - "Y-yes." - Alucard felt a pain in his heart as he saw the grazes, some had bruises forming. – '_Why did he hurt himself? For me?' - _Usagi winced as he licked over a bruise. - "Why did you hurt yourself?" - She heard him purr as a licked the grazes. - "Because I want to see you happy... You've been so angry lately that-" - A sting of pain then went through her body like an electric bolt when Alucard pressed to hard against one of the grazes. She fell against his chest and Alucard growled, he grab her face and felt his heart beat faster. Her face looked so peaceful, he felt his heart beating crazy. He let go of her face and growled. – 'H_e can stay until he wakes up.'_ - Before long he had slowly drifted off to sleep too.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Alucard, then she blushed when she saw how close she was to him. She tried to get away and move but saw that Alucard still had a hold on her waist. She tried again and again but with no use. Usagi blushed and moved to see his face. – 'H_is face is so close. I want to...' -S_he kissed his check and quickly moved away but Alucard didn't wake up so she tried something else. She moved up to his pointed ear and moved her finger over it, moving her finger over it slowly and then licked it but Alucard still didn't woke up. Usagi then moved slowly to his lips, she kissed them softly and moved away. She blushed a bright red._ - '__Alucard's lips is so soft... I want to kiss them again.'_ - She kissed them again but longer this time, she felt her body become weak and numb as she pressed her lips against his.

Usagi moved away but Alucard still didn't wake up. She sighed and tried to move from his grip but suddenly she felt hands go up to her breasts, the hands squeezed her breasts and making her moan. She felt her body being moved, she was turned so now she was looking at Alucard. She looked at him, he had a big grin on his face, he squeezed her breast again, making her moan. Alucard pulled her dress and bra straps down, he now had a full view of her small breasts. He squeezed them again and then moved to her left nipple. Alucard licked on the pink left bud until it went hard and then sucked on while he squeezed the other one. He then circled the pink nipple with his tongue. – "Your nipples are rock hard now, Usagi!" - and then swapped over

On the right breast Alucard nibbled on the nipple but he bit too hard, causing it to bleed. Usagi winced in pain and he lick up the blood, purring. Usagi just sat there moaning as he continues to play with her breasts. – 'W_-what's going on? Why's Alucard doing this? I thought he-ahh!' - _Usagi then felt Alucard pick her up and turn her around again, so her back was now against his chest. Alucard squeezed her bottom cheeks as he sat her back down. - "Ahh!" - He chucked in her ear. - "Did you enjoy that, Usagi?" - He then leaned her against his chest and opened her legs. Usagi blushed as Alucard pulled her legs open and pulled down her panties, he let them hang on her right leg. Alucard put her left leg over the throne's arm while her right leg over his leg, she felt a breeze brush over her now exposed pussy.

She felt Alucard's hand brush over her hair patch towards her pussy, touching her clit. - "Ahh!" - Usagi's whole body incessantly reacted, making him chuckle. Alucard's hand continued to go down and rubbed against her opening to get access to her vagina. Alucard continued to rub until they parted, then parted he thrust his middle finger inside her, Usagi moaned as she felt Alucard's thick middle finger. He pumped his finger in and out of her womanhood. He felt her tight wet walls around his finger, squeezing it. - "Usagi you really are a girl. I'm going to have too much fun with you!"

Alucard felt his finger getting wet and his glove soon got drenched, her juices ran down his hand and he pulled his finger out and showed it to Usagi. - "Look at how excited you are, Usagi." - She saw that his glove was completely wet, he pulled his hand up to his lips and licked his wet glove. - "Humm, you really taste well, Usagi." - Alucard then licked his other hand till it was wet with his saliva and rubbed her clit in a circle motion. - "A-alucard!" - Usagi moaned his name as he continued to rub. She soon felt something poking into her and started to rub against it. Alucard grunted and Usagi continued to rub against. - "Unh!" - sSe soon realized it was Alucard's cock. She leaned forward and began to rub her wet pussy against it, Alucard soon felt his trousers getting wet. Both moaned as they felt pleasure going through them.

Usagi then tried to pull down the zipper on Alucard's trousers but she couldn't. Then they suddenly fell down on their own. Usagi began to rub herself against his cock again, Alucard grunted, feeling her fluids soaking through his boxers. Usagi then managed to pull down his boxers and saw his cock. It was big, thick and erected. She watched as pre-cum slowly fell from the head. She grabbed it and started to stroke it up and down, Alucard grunted as she stroked faster. Usagi used her other hand to apply pressure to the head. She felt her fingers get covered in his liquid as she rubbed it, Alucard could only grunt and moan as Usagi played with his cock. Alucard couldn't take anymore and grabbed her hips and started to rub her pussy against his cock. Usagi moaned as the friction of their genitals rubbing against one in another felt good.

Alucard felt her fluids fall onto his cock, making her slide over his cock easier and faster. Usagi moaned, saliva falling from her mouth as she panted heavily. She then felt his cock began to throb against her wet dripping womanhood when suddenly a loud grunt came from Alucard's mouth. Usagi sat shocked as she saw a white thick stream of his seed flying from his erection, flowing from the tip onto the floor. - "A-alucard, d-did you just had an orgasm?" - Alucard just chuckled and pulled her back so her back was resting against his chest again, he whispered in her ear. - "Now it's time to you cum, Usagi."

Usagi blushed as Alucard began to rub her clit again while his other finger teased her vagina, the tip of his finger circling the hole. He only pumped the tip of his finger in, she was shaking as her body urged for more. - "A-alucard please stop teasing me, ah!" - Alucard just chuckled as she moaned. - "Stop teasing? But it's fun to tease." - Usagi could only whimper as she started to move her hips against his finger, hoping that his finger would slip in, but Alucard noticed this and moved his finger. - "No, no, you can't do that." - Usagi couldn't take anymore as Alucard stopped rubbing her clit. - "A-alucard please..." - He chuckled and whispered in her ear again.

- "Yes, Usagi?" - "P-please, I want..." - Alucard then teased her clit again making her moan. - "You want what?" - Usagi tried to speak but Alucard continued to tease her and then stopped. - "If you want me to continue, then beg for me." - Usagi froze and Alucard teased her pussy again, she didn't know how much she could take. - "P-please A-alucard, I can't take it anymore. Please I want- ahh!" - Alucard chuckled and licked his middle finger and pumped it inside her. - "That's a good kitty." - Usagi froze. – _'Oh! My headband! It has kitty ears on.'_ - Alucard pumped his finger inside her, he felt her hot tight wet walls against his finger as he pumped while his other finger circled her clit. Usagi couldn't keep her moans from getting louder as he continued.

Before she knew it she wanted more. - "A-alucard, please c-could you go faster?" - Alucard smirked and pumped his finger faster. Usagi's fluids poured down on his hand every time his finger came out of her. - "You really want to cum that badly, Usagi?" - "Y-yes! P-please let me cum by your hand, Alucard!" - Alucard just chuckled and stopped, he covered his middle finger with his cum and started to pump his finger back inside her again. Alucard did the same with his other finger and rubbed her clit again. Usagi felt his seed on her pussy, their juices mixing. As Alucard continued to pleasure Usagi's pussy, she gripped onto Alucard's red trench coat and he chuckled.

Usagi was soon finding it hard to get her breathing in rhythm but she didn't care, pleasure shooting through her body. Alucard soon felt her walls throb around his finger as he pumped his middle finger faster in her. Usagi clit also grew in size as she felt all the muscles in her body tighten, her grip on his red trench coat got tighter. Her whole body began to tighten but Alucard didn't stop and kept pleasuring her pussy. Alucard then piched her clit between his fingers. - "Ahh, A-alucard!" - Then he rubbed it faster, up and down. Usagi squirted her clear white fluid and Alucard chuckled as he watched it flew through the air. - "It seems Usagi is enjoying herself a bit too much."

When suddenly pleasure shot thought her body and her orgasm took over her. All Usagi can see was white as it took over her and she let out a loud scream of pleasure. Suddenly her walls contracted around his finger. Alucard slowly managed to pulled out. As he did her white liquid exploded and gushed all over her. It went all over her legs and Alucard's to. Usagi's white juices slowly poured out of her vagina and down over his throne chair, she panted heavily and turned to look at Alucard. - "A-alucard why did y-" - Alucard moved towards her face, so close that she could feel his breath. He smirked. - "Usagi, you're dreaming." - Usagi jolted and her eyes shot open. She looked around the room and saw Alucard sleeping. She was still on his lap, Usagi took a look at him, he still had his trousers on and his cock was not big and erected, she sighed. - "It was just a dream..." - She then went to get of his lap but Alucard was still holding her, she tried to get out of his grip but with no use. – '_This is just like in my dream. Am I dreaming again?'__ - _Usagi felt her wet panties sticking against her pussy.

_- '__I've to get away before Alucard feels it against his trousers!'__ - _She used all her strength but with no use again, she sighed and her dream kept replaying in her head. – 'N_-no, I... I got to stop thinking about it!'_ - But Usagi felt the urge to touch her clit, she moved her hand and touched her wet clit. She let out a moan and Alucard's eyes snapped open. Usagi quickly moved her hand away and they both looked at each other. - "A-alucard..." - Alucard looked at her red face. - "A-alucard, could you let me go?" - He removed his hands and she jumped off him, running away.

As she ran she smiled and waved goodbye. She run as fast as she could to her room. Alucard looked at the place where she was sitting and saw a big wet patch. He froze. – '_Is that... Usagi's juice?'_ - He growled. – 'W_hat was he doing while I was asleep... And he has still my coat!'_

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 9, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: have a sexual scene**

**Chapter ****10 – His Urges**

Usagi ran up the stairs to the main hall, not giving a damn if anyone heard her, her juices slowly running down her legs. She panted heavily, trying to stop thinking about her dream. – '_I can't believe I thought of something like that... Alucard would NEVER touch me like that!'_ - Usagi ran up the stairs to her room and slammed open the door, closing it behind her. She walked over to her bed and picked up his red trench coat, she smelled his sent. – 'E_ver since that first day I walked throw those doors and saw Alucard, my body began to want him. It's like we're connected.' - _She continued to smell his scent and felt her liquid slowly go down her legs again, feeling it going through her long socks. – 'I_ don't know how long I can hold on. I want Alucard to touch me!'_ - She looked at his coat. – 'B_ut he never will because he thinks I am a boy...'_

Usagi felt her womanhood throb in want as she continued to think about Alucard. - 'I_ can't wait anymore.'_ - She laid Alucard's red trench coat out on the bed and laid on top of it, then she pulled down her panties and hung them over her right leg just like in her dream. Usagi opened her legs and moved her hand down to her already wet dripping pussy, she rubbed her clit. - "Ahh!" - She continued to rub her clit and used her other hand to rub her opening cto get access to her vagina, parting the nether lips. As they parted, she felt some of her wetness fell from it. Usagi pumped her middle finger inside her. As she pumped, her finger soon got drenched in her fluids. – 'I_ never knew how hot and wet I could get by just thinking of Alucard.'_

As Usagi continued to touch herself, she moaned Alucard name a though times but it still was not enough for her. So she removed her finger from her vagina and looked in her bedside cabinet for her key. Once she got it she looked for her secret box under her bed. As she was doing this her legs were still apart, she was still touching her clit. Once she had found it she used the key to unlock it, the lock clicked and she opened. Inside was a pink Rampant Rabbit toy, The Bullet and a kama sutra book that was still in its plastic wrapper. Usagi grabbed the Bullet and unwrapped it from its package, she turned it on and it made a very high-pitched buzzing sound. Usagi then lied back on the bed and held the bullet in her hands, she press it against her erect clit.

- "Ahhh!" - But she didn't stop and pumped her free finger into her wet dripping womanhood again. Usagi pumped as fast as she could, moaning and not caring if anyone heard her. As she touched herself she thought of Alucard. – '_A-alucard, ahh! More, please more!' - _She pressed the bullet harder against her clit. - "AHHHH!" - Usagi kept pumping her finger into her vagina, her liquid dripping from it and down her hand. Usagi teased her clit by light brushing the bullet over it and giggled. – 'A_nd here's me teasing myself when I told Alucard in my dream not to...'__ - _She then swapped over and put the Bullet into her vagina, she screamed in pleasure and some of her fluids squirted out of her vagina. Usagi used her other hand to rub Usagi her clit.

She pumped the Bullet in and out of her vagina pretending it was Alucard's cock. Her juices squirting out. Usagi was moaning so loudly that she was surprised no one heard her. She continued to rub her clit. - "Ohhh... A-alucard." - Usagi then swapped over again when her vagina walls clamped down on her finger, she felt every muscle in her body throb and tighten. - 'O_h... what's this feeling?'_ - She then felt her walls contracted and a loud moan escaped her mouth, saliva failing from the side of it. Usagi had her first ever orgasm. She pulled her finger out and her white juices came gushing out of her vagina, it slowly dribbled down her legs. She even squirted clean fluid a though times from her pussy._ - '__A-alucard... It feels so good!'_ - Usagi's whole body began to shake and she breathed heavily. As her orgasm ended, her breathing slowed down and went back to normal. Before she even knew it, she had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi woke up the next morning feeling sticky and damp. She slowly got up, noticing that her legs were still open. She blushed a bright red and got up her panties that was still hanging on her right leg, she took Alucard's trench coat off the bed. Usagi also took of her bed sheets which were damp. She then took off her clothes and threw them into her wash basket, she stopped for a bit and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her pale creamy skin body. Her body shape was not big but not thin either. She sighed. – '_Alucard would never want this body.' - _Usagi walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with a cleaning solution, she put The Bullet in it. - "That should clean it... I can't believe I used it. Was I really wanting it that bad?"

She went into the shower and took a nice relaxing bath. Once finished, she walked out with just a towel around her body. She threw the towel into the wash basket, walking over to her draws and put on her underwear as well as her maid dress. Once done, she brushed her mid length light auburn hair and put on her ribbon necklace. Usagi then grabbed Alucard's coat and walked out her door towards her usual work place. She grabbed a basket and folded up Alucard coat on it. She put two blood packets in a bucket full of ice and put it in the basket, then she grabbed two blood wine bottles and put them in the basket too.

She then walked down the corridor full of paintings and moved the certain panting to open the hidden corridor, she slowly walked down the stairs. Usagi came to the first door and knocked. - "H-hello?" - But no one answered. So she opened the door and walked in, she looked around but Seras was no were to be seen. – _'Humm... I guess she is sleeping.'__ - _Usagi put the bucket on the table and walked out. She then walked to the next room and knocked, but again no one answered. So she just walked in and over to the table Usagi put the bottles on it. As she turned to walk off, someone called her. - "Usagi..." - She turned around and saw Alucard. - "A-alucard." - Alucard walked over to her and Usagi freaked out, then she realized. - "H-here. I've brought to you your coat back." - Alucard stopped and took it from her hands. - "I'm sorry I'd it for so long..."

But Alucard didnt hear her and she used this opportunity to sneak out. Once Alucard had finished he noticed that she was gone. He smelled the scent of his coat and noticed there was a slight different scent on it. - '_It's the same scent that was on my trousers last night...'__ - _Alucard smelled it again. - "Yes, it's Usagi's sent." - He smirked. – 'I_t seems that someone had a little fun last night. It's his juices.' - _He then froze and felt downwards, his cock had gotten slightly erected. He growled. – 'W_hy am I getting aroused by that!'__ - _Alucard let his fingers slowly go up and down his bulge, getting more excited. – 'B_ut I can't help it, his scent is so good. I'm addicted to he… His scent...'_ - Alucard then undid his trousers and put his hand down on his boxers. He stroked his cock up and down. He let out a little grunt, then he sat on his throne chair and pulled his trousers down. Alucard's cock was fully erected and pre-cum fell from the tip.

_- __'Why's Usagi getting to me like this? It's like... Were connected.'_ - Alucard used his other hand to apply pressure to the head of his cock and did a circle motion, his cum shoot from the head. He covered his hand in it and used his wet cum covered hand to stroke his erection faster. Alucard's hand glided across his cock as more grunts left his mouth and pleasure filled his body. – 'I_ haven't felt like this in over 20 years. Before I got imprisoned, it was the last time I had some fun.' - _Alucard grunted again as he stroked faster and faster, applying more pressure to the head. He used his tumb to rub the opening on the cock and circled the head too. More liquid came flying from it. Suddenly Alucard's cock throb in his hand, he let out a loud grunt as his orgasm took over. A white thick stream of seed exploded from his cock and flew to the floor. He sat there, breathless. – '_Usagi... What are you doing to me? I'm supposed to be The No-Life King. And here I'm, getting aroused by a... Girl's juices.' - _Alucard then got up and cleaned himself off, mumbling to himself over the action his just have done.

Usagi was slowly walking back to the main hall when suddenly she saw Walter. - "Ah, Miss Usagi." - She smiled and waved. - "Hello, Walter." - Walter then moved and a man was behind him. - "Usagi, this is Father William." - Father William bowed at Usagi, she bowed back at him. - "Hello, Father." - "Usagi, meet us in Sir Integra's office and bring some of your delicious cake too." - Usagi nodded and watched as the two walked off._ – 'W__hy do I get a bad feeling about him? He's a priest. Priest are good people, right?' - _Usagi then walked over to the kitchen and made some of her cake. Once done she walked to Sir Integra's office. She knocked on the door. - "Come in!" - Usagi walked in and put the tray on her desk. - "Usagi, this is Father William. He'll be helping us find out what seal you've on your body." - She looked at him and Father William walked over to her, grabbing her face and gently smiled. - "My, my. You look just like your mother." - Usagi's whole body froze on the spot with his statement.

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 10, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter ****11 – The Seal**

Usagi looked at Father William as he smiled at her. - "You... You knew my mother?" - Father William let go of her face. - "But how? From what I can remember we didn't have a priest in our village." Father William didn't say anything and grabbed her chin again, lifting her face so they looked eye to eye. He moved his thumb over her lips. Usagi felt tingles go through her body. - "You'd your first kiss, I see." - Usagi jolted. - "But you're still an innocent." – 'F_irst kiss! But I don't remember having my first kiss... When did I kiss a guy? Could it have been that guy who keeps appearing in my head?' - _Alucard then slowly walked through the wall and saw Father William touching her. Usagi felt his presence and turned her head to look at him. Father William saw the way she looked at him and noticed it. – 'S_o she's falling for the vampire, without even realizing it...'_

Father William moved his hand to her neck and Usagi jolted, she turned her face back to him. He rubbed his finger over her neck and felt marks in it. Usagi whole body began to tingle in pleasure as he continued. The priest noticed that the marks were like bite marks, Alucard growled as he touched her body. – 'W_ait! Why am I getting jealous?' - _"Usagi, has someone hurt you?" - Usagi waved her hands at him. - "N-no! It's nothing really!" – 'I_ can't tell him the truth, I'm sorry for lying to you, Father.' - _He just smiled and nodded. - "Okay, I'll now began the Seal Type searching." - Usagi froze as Father William took off her kitten-eared headband and handed it to Walter.

Father William then put his hands in her hair and came to the top of her head where her parting was, he then said some words. Usagi felt her body go numb, she started to loose control of it. Father William closed his eyes as he let her memories come to him, Usagi's eyes had gone into the back of her head as she began to see things. – 'M_y lost memories. There all here.'_ - She saw places and faces that she didn't know or remember. Usagi then saw two people and looked at them, they looked back at her with smiles on her faces. - "Mum? Dad?" - Tears fell down on her face as she looked at them, her mother held out her hand and she went to grab it.

As she went to touch it a scream came and she watched as her mother got bitten again by the vampire. - "MOM!" - She watched her younger self watching her mother dying before her eyes. Usagi then heard another scream and turned around, she looked and watched as her father burning to death in a big blaze. Her dad screamed as the fire burned his flesh to nothing and his body turning charcoal black as he fell to the floor. – '_Dad? Is that how my dad died?' - _Usagi screamed as it became too much when a light shinned down on her. She looked up and saw her mum and dad as they stood in front of her again. - "Mother... Father... I miss you!" - Her mother opened her mouth to say something when they disappeared into a bright light.

Usagi's memories started to go really fast through her head. – 'H_uh? Wait! What's going on?'__ - _She stood on a big pink circle Seal which was her mind's Seal as different memory clips zoomed passed in her. It was all becoming too much and she screamed. Usagi's body lost control of itself and blood fell from side of her mouth. Father William let out a scream and let go of her as her body started to fall on the floor. Walter quickly caught her and held her. - "Miss Usagi?" - But Usagi didn't answer as tears slowly fell down on her face. - "Father William, what did you do her?" - Father William whole body slowly stopped shaking and he looked at the young woman. - "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how powerful the Seal is." - Integra blew a puff of smoke. - "Well, what type is it, Father? And what did you saw?" - He let out sigh.

- "The type of the seal is a Forbidden Type S, the top seal only by high priest, like Father Anderson." - Integra smirked. - "I see..." - Father William looked at Usagi, who was unconscious in Walter's arms. - "As you can see I wasn't able to break it and it wounded Miss... Usagi in the process." - He walked over and stroked her cheek. - "Forgive me." - Integra then leaned her head on her hands. - "Did you manage to see anything in her memories, Father?" - Father William nodded. - "Yes, I saw many things, sad and happy memories. And... Deaths." - Walter froze as he said that and held Usagi tighter. - "Continue, Father." - Father William nodded. - "I saw her mother, Miku there were many happy memories with her until... She died by the vampires that attacked her village."

Integra blew another puff of smoke. - "Yes, we know about her mother. How about her father?" - He nodded again. - "Well, there wasn't many memories of him. He was always away on business. She only saw him when he came back home. But when her mother passed away, she lived with him. It seems that Usagi didn't get along with him due to her 'Cursed Blood. Keiichi called her a demon until he died in a fire blaze and their house got destroyed." - Integra was now interested. – "Was Usagi there when her father died?" - Father William shake his head from left to right. - "No, her last memory before the seal took over is she standing outside the burning house in a big blaze. She was just about to scream, but then everything goes blank."

Walter froze as Father William let out a sigh. - "So she never knew that her father was dead, how sad." - Alucard just stood remembering a house being in a blaze. – _'Could it be the same house that I saw on fire?' - _"Father William, is there anyone else you saw?" - Father William smiled. - "Yes, a boy from her village named Vincent but she called him Vinny. The two was best friends but during the attack on the village he disappeared. When she was with her dad he came back again and told her his feelings but then he disappeared from her life again." - Walter smiled while Integra just sat not bothered. Father William then turned to Alucard and he just stared back at him. - "Sir Alucard you appeared in her memories too, quite a through times."

Alucard glared at him and Father William smirked at back. As he did Alucard froze for a bit as he saw something. - "Well, shall I tell you?" - He growled. Everyone went silent and Integra looked at Alucard. -"I think that is everything Farther William" He bowed and walked out, Alucard watched him. He had a big smirk on his face and mumbled something as he walked out the door but he couldn't make it out. Integra then turned to look at Walter. - "Walter, how's the information on Usagi going?"

Walter shake his head. - "I'm sorry but every time I find something it comes up with an 'error'. It's like Usagi doesn't even exist or someone is trying to stop us from finding out anything." - Integra sighed as another puff of smoke came out. - "But I did find something." - She eyed him. - "Go on." - Walter handed her a letter while still holding onto Usagi. - "Were did you get this, Walter?" - "I found it in on your letter pile the 'haven't read yet'." - A small blush went across Integra's face, she looked at the letter. It was addressed to her, she got a knife and slowly opened it up. Integra looked at the letter but were it was so old, some of the papers were smudged. Then her eyes widened. - "Keiichi... Keiichi Ha- the seconded name is smudged out. Usagi's name comes up too, it must be from Usagi's father. Why would he want to send me a letter?"

Alucard just stood listening. – 'C_ould it be? Usagi's father was the man I talked to and promised to make his daughter happy and he would make her my bride? No! It can't be!'__ - _"Walter, I want you to see if you can make out what this letter is!" - Walter then looked down and realized he still had a hold of Usagi. - "Once you've taken Usagi to her room, of course." - He nodded and carried Usagi away to her room. Walter laid her on her bed and put a blanket over her, he then slowly walked off to do his work. As Walter walked off, Father William saw the butler going upstairs, walking in the mansion he came to end in a big door, a guard was standing by it. - "Sorry, but you can't go through here." - "Oh, I'm sorry I must of made a wrong turn! Can you tell my where the toilet is?" - The guard nodded and started to tell him where it was. Father William smirked and punched him in the gut hard, making the man kneel over. As he did he took his helmet off and hit him behind the neck, the guard spit out saliva and fell to the floor.

He smirked and took his gun and security card, putting it over the detector. The light turned green and the door slide open. The guard turned around on his chair. - "Oh hey! is it my break al- hey! Who are- *BANG*" - Father William shoot him in the head before he had a chance to react. Blood went all over the buttons and screens, Father William took his security pass and put it over the detector screen eye to get access. - **"pass accepted"** - The light turned green and all the buttons lit up, Father William smirked. - "Good, now I can get my Usagi and... make her mine." - He then started to laugh manically.

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 11, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter ****12 – The Attack**

After Father William's moment of happiness he started to press the buttons on the keyboard. - **"security gate two now unlocked"** - Father William smirked. - "Good." - He then laughed again and looked at the screens, he saw Usagi's room. He watched as she lay there, Father William stroked his finger across her body on the screen. - "Oh my darling Usagi, I can't wait for you to be screaming my name in the highs of pleasure!" - He then pressed some more buttons. - **"security beams and cameras are now off" - **"Excellent." - Father William then picked up the dead guards gun and put it in his pocket as he went to go the security system spoke. - "Mansion is not protected please swit- *BANG*" - He smirked.

- "That's the whole point." - Father William walked out of the room and down on the corridor. He walked to the back garden and out of the opened gates. As he walked out there, glowing red eyes looking at him and they slowly walked towards him. The vampires and ghouls then stopped. - "Hello my pets, are you hungry?" - He then turned around and slowly walked inside the garden. - "Well, you can have as much as you want, now go my pets!" - The vampires and ghouls then charged into the mansion, their guns going off. However one ghoul shoot in a alarm. *briiiing* - "What! I thought I turned them off!" - A whole load of Hellsing Soldiers appeared, then they shoot at the ghouls and vampires, blood splattering in the walls and floors as they fell one by one.

Father William smirked and sneaked pass the soldiers with a group of ghouls. He ran off down another corridor until. - "Oh my! I didn't think you would betray us, Father." - Walter smirked as he walked up to him, moving his hands as thin shinny wires came out of his gloves. Father William froze as Walter through his left hand out towards one of his ghouls and split it into pieces, blood flew all over. - "Tsk, men!" - More of Father William's men came as they exploded down a wall. - "Oh my…" - Walter then started to fight the ghouls. Father William sneaked passed him but not until someone appeared. - "Miss Victoria, now!" - "Roger!" - Seras was on the floor with a big long gun poking through a door, she hit the trigger and a the huge bullet went towards him at incredible fast speed.

Father William quickly jumped into one corridor as it flew passed him, all his ghouls however exploded into pieces as the bullet hit them. Blood going everywhere and slowly dripping from the ceiling to the floor. - "Wow!" - As Seras laid on the floor amazed by her new gun. Father William sighed in relief and then ran down the corridor, he banged opened the door and appeared before more men. - "Well well, what do you think boyz?" - Pip stood with his army squad, the Wild Geese, and watched as Father William stood with more ghouls and vampires behind him. - "Che!" - "Letz have zome fun!" - All his men then put their guns in the air and cheered. - "YEAH!" - They started shooting his pets, Father William managed to dodge their bullets and got a though grazes. – '_I've to get out of here but how did their alarm go off? I thought I turned it off! Could it be...She'd a back up security?'_

Father William sneaked passed them and down another corridor as he left his pets as bait. He banged open door after door as he tried to find Usagi's room. Walter and Seras had just finished with Father William's pets when Walter noticed that him wasn't there. Seras walked over to him with her big gun in her hands. - "Hey Walter, where's Father William?" - "Oh my, the ghouls and vampires were a distraction, so that means…" - And they then ran off to find him. Pip and his gang had just finished with their load, all cheering as the last ghoul fell to the floor. - "Hey boss? Where that guy go?" - Pip looked around. - "Zo thoze thingz were bait, no matter, will juzt have to go find him. Men!" - All his men then cheered again. Walter and Seras ran up to them, they saw ghouls and vampires all over the floor.

- "So he fooled you too!" - Pip turned and looked he saw Seras, his eyes litting up. She froze on the spot. - "Yeah, that guy iz good." - Walter nodded. - "Yes but we've to find him, he's after Miss Usagi!" - Everyone froze. - What! Usagi's in trouble!" - Seras then ran off. - "Wait! Miss Victoria!" - Seras just kept running and they followed her but that was when Walter realized she was running to the wrong way. - "Where's she going?" - After a few minutes Seras has returned with bigger guns. She had two big guns on each arm with loads of bullets hanging on her body.

- "Let's go get that bastard! No one hurts my friend!" - Everyone nodded and they ran to Usagi's room. Father William opened one more door and appeared in the Main Hall. - "Yes, finally! Now Usagi you're mine!" - He then ran towards the stairs and got to the top when more Hellsing soldiers appeared. - "Damn!" - They pointed the guns at him and he stopped, then there was another bang. Walter, Seras, Pip and his army appeared. - "Hold it right there you-" - Father William then began to laugh manically, everyone froze on the spot and his eyes turned red. - "Do you really think I would give up that easily? Hahaha! In your dreams!" - He then pulled of his necklace which had a sliver cross on it, it had gold writing on the back but wasn't in English. The flesh on his arms fell off showing his bones, his radius and ulna bone then connected together making one bone.

While his finger bones connected together to make a big thick blade which it then turned to metal, the Hellsing soldiers shoot him but he sliced of their heads. Blood splattered all over him, their heads fell to the floor and rolled down the stairs. Father William smirked and looked at them at the bottom. - "So, you think you can still win?" - He then licked the blood of the blade. - "Hummm, man how I missed the taste of blood." - Everyone froze as he laughed manically again. Seras grew annoyed and shoot him, Father William quickly dodged it. - "Tsk tsk, now that was rude you didn't let me finish. Now I'm going to have to punish you!" - The front door then boomed open and more of Father William's pets appeared, everyone turned around there was more than last time.

Walter, Seras and Pip all prepared themselves for another battle while Father William looked around. He saw many doors and sighed. He walked to the first door when Walter charged at him, knocking him over the banister as they fell to the floor. Father William went to slice him with his right arm blade but Walter used his strings to block it, both landed on the floor and stared at each other. While Seras was shooting all the ghouls and vampires with her guns, Pip and his army just shoot, enjoying themselves. As they were fighting some of the ghouls had passed them and walked up the stairs. Walter noticed this but was too busy with Father William. Usagi slowly began to open her eyes and grunted as she saw the ceiling.

As she laid there a sting of pain went through her head. - "Ouch!" - She slowly got up and looked around. As Usagi sat there, she heard loud noises. – '_What's that sound?' - _Usagi looked at her door_. – 'What's going on?'__ - _She slowly got off her bed and went towards her door. Usagi went to grab the door handle when the door flew open, and a ghoul stood before her. She screamed and went to run but the ghoul grabbed her. Usagi tried to push it away but the ghoul was to powerful and pushed her towards the wall, Usagi hit her head as her back hit the wall. She looked at the ghoul, its saliva fell from its mouth, staring at her with red eyes. The ghoul made an "unnnn" sound as it held her against the wall.

Usagi kept trying to push it away but the ghoul held its ground. – _'I can't push it away, it's too strong. I don't know how long I can hold out…'_ - The ghoul then moved its hands from her shoulders, gabbing her neck. Usagi froze as it started to tighten its grip on her neck and she let out a scream. Everyone downstairs heard her screams. - "Ah! So my Usagi is calling from me." - Walter turned to look and Seras nodded. Seras then attacked Father William as Walter sneaked away, He sliced at Seras with both arm blades as she shoot at him. - "Don't get in my way woman!" - But Seras wasn't going to let him go and continued her attacks, Father William's fingers then broke apart each one and it turned into a blade. Seras froze as she watched his fingers, he charged at her. She used her guns to block his attacks.

Pip and his men were too busy with the vampires and ghouls to help her, Seras kept blocking as Father William attacked her with his blades. Then Seras felt a sharp pain in her leg, she fell in one knee and looked as Father William's foot had turned into a blade. His foot then turned back to normal. - "Darn it!" - Father William smirked and watched as she looked at him. - "I can turn any bone in my body into a blade." - Seras froze as his arms grew more bones and turned into blades, Father William now had ten blades on each arm. - "I can also move any bone in body and make more blades." - He smirked as he watched Seras slowly get up. - "So what are you going to do now?"

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 12, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter ****13 – She Needs Help**

Seras watched as Father William slowly moved his arms, showing of his blades. As he moved the blades shinned from the lights coming from the ceiling, blood slowly dripped from the tips to the floor. Seras looked at him and tried to study his movements, hoping to find a weak spot. Walter ran up the stairs towards Usagi's room, he couldn't hear her screams anymore. – '_Usagi, hang on!'__ - _Usagi was trying to scream as the ghoul tightened his grip on her neck. She felt his thumbs pressing hard against her throat, stopping air going into her windpipe, tears streamed down her face as she tried to push the ghoul off. – '_I can't breathe... I'm looseing strength to fight back...'_

Walter then made it to her door and saw Usagi trying to fight off the ghoul, he threw out his left arm outwards and his wires went around the ghoul's body. Walter then threw out his right arm outwards and more wires went around the ghoul, once they were around it, he then pulled out his arms. The wires went through the ghoul and it split into pieces, blood going all over Usagi and the floor. Usagi watched as blood poured in front of her face before her eyes. Flashbacks of her mother covered in blood came into her head. Usagi fell to the floor and looked at the body in pieces, Walter ran over to her and bent down on his knees. - "Miss Usagi." - She didn't answer, Walter shaked her shoulders but Usagi just sat there, lifeless. - "Miss Usagi!" - She jolted out of her daze.

- "W-walter..." - Tears began to fall from her eyes and she hugged him, Walter just sat and slowly pushed her away. - "I'm sorry Usagi but we're under attack." - "Being attacked? By who?" - Walter sighed as he slowly got up and gave Usagi a hand up tôo. - "By Father William." - She froze as those words left his mouth. "F-father William?" - Walter nodded and pulled out a Higonokami knife from his pocket, Usagi watched as he gave it to her. - "Here, use this, it will help." - She froze as Walter grabbed her hand and put the pocket knife in it, Usagi just looked at it. - "W-walter I..." - Walter then turned around and slowly walked off. - "Don't worry Usagi, we'll keep you safe." - Usagi held the knife in her hand and started to cry again. – _'But it's my fault for this happening... Because of this blood in my veins...' - _She gripped the dress around her chest. – _'I'm sorry everybody.'_ - Usagi then looked up and noticed that Walter had gone. - "Walter..." - She then walked over to her bed and sat on it, Walter had returned to the battlefield.

Seras stood holding her ground as Father William charged at her with his blades, she quickly blocked it with her guns. Father William pushed against her, causing Seras to stumble slightly, Walter then appeared and throw his right arm forward. His wires went around Father Williams's right arm and he pulled on it, his right arm went around behind his back and he stumled away. Father William took advantage of this and flew towards Walter, as he got closer, he spun on his left arm. As spun on his left blade arm he turned his feet into blades and spun around in a circle, Walter had to release quickly his right arm wires from Father William's right arm to be able to dodge, it just missing his face. Father William then turned his feet back to normal and stood up. - "Hahaha! Nice try but you're no match for me. You should just give up already."

Seras was starting to grow annoyed by him when suddenly the ghouls started to attack her from behind. She shotted them off, blood pouring everywhere but they continued to attack. - "I've ultimated my pets, no matter how many you destroy, they'll just keep coming." - They watched as his ghouls kept coming. It was becoming impossible to fight both Father William and his ghouls at the same time. Seras then got pounded with ghouls as they jumped at her but she quickly shoot at them, their bodys exploding but the ghouls just kept charging at her. Seras felt her body becoming mad with rage, her body suddenly felt powerful and then she totally lost control of herself. Seras eyes had turned red and she throw her guns away. Charging at the ghouls, she smashed their heads off their necks with her fists with one blow.

Their heads went flying across the room, blood pouring from them, Seras just attacked out in blind rage, not knowing what was going on. Walter and Pip just watched in shock. - "Miss Victoria!" - Father William stood amazed by her power and used this opportunity while they're distracted to sneak of to Usagi's room. Father William made it to the top of the stairs and walked up to the first door. Usagi just sat on her bed, wandering how everyone was getting on. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, maybe it would be best if I was dead..." - She then pushed the button on the pocket knife. The knife then spun up and she looked at it, the knife reflected her face on side. Usagi looked at herself and brought it up to her chest, she put it towards her heart and grabbed it with both hands. Usagi then moved it outwards making sure the blade tip was pointing towards her body.

_- 'It would just make things easier if I was dead... Alucard and everyone wouldn't need to be put through anymore pain...'__ - _Usagi then moved the blade's tip towards her heart at a fast place when she felt someone grabbing her hands, she looked at them and freaked out. The arm had ten bones connected to them, covered in blood. Usagi slowly looked up and her eyes widened in shock. - "F-father William..." - Father William then grabbed the pocket knife and pulled it out of her hands, the tip of knife cut her dress leaving a hole in it. Usagi looked down and saw the cut in her dress, she froze. – 'T_he knife was that close to my heart. I was so could of-'__ - _She snapped out of her thoughts by Father William as he pushed her down on the bed, he climbing on top of her. Usagi panicked and tried to push him of her but for some reason she couldn't fell hardly any bones on him to able to. Usagi could only feel his clavicle and arm bones. She looked up at him as he smirked, she froze not believing what she was seeing_.- 'N-no way... It cannot be!'_

Father William chuckled as he looked at her face. - "H-how? How did you-" - Father William stroked his finger across her cheek, making Usagi shiver. - "My Master turned me into this, a person you know very well." - Usagi jolted. – 'A_ person I know very well, but... who's that? I can't remember anyone.'_ - Father William then leaned down and kissed her neck, Usagi jolted and tried to push him off but she couldn't fell his rib bones and freaked out, he grabbed her wrist. Father William then pinned them above her head and used his other hand to roam over her body. Usagi was freaking out. – 'H_e doesn't have any ribs! What happened to them? It's like he doesn't have any bones.'- _Father William's other hand then moved to her breast and he pushed his hand through the rip in her dress.

Father William squeezed her right breast, Usagi kept her lips shut as she tried to not give in. - "Heh, you still need some growing up here." - She blushed as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple, Usagi's whole body began to shake, tears slowly fell from her eyes. - "Now, now don't cry, my Usagi, I'm here." - But more tears just kept falling as Usagi couldn't take anymore and she screamed. Father William pinched her nipple hard causing Usagi to let out a scream of pain. - "That's what you get for screaming, the only thing you should be screaming now is my name." - Usagi just looked to him with teary eyes, trying to fix her view in a point in her room to get her mind off from what was happening. - "Please Father stop, you're supposed to be a holy man of God. Not a-"

Father William pulled out his hand from her dress and grabbed her face roughly, making her look at him. - "Shut up! I became what I'm for my Master so I can bring you to him but..." - Father William then started to lick the blood of her cheek and purred as he did it. "I'm going to have my fun with you first, then I take you to him." - Usagi shivered as his hand went down and stroked the top of her thigh, just missing her pussy. He then brought it back up and went to her ribbon necklace. – _'Oh no! If he pulls that off... I got to get away or try to stall him, or something!' _- Father William then grabbed it. - "I never find out why you had this. Usagi are you trying to hide something from me?" - Usagi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. – _'I got one shot at this, please hear me.' - _She then opened her mouth wide and shouted at the top of her lugs. - "ALUCARD!"

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 13, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter 14 – ****Escape**

As Usagi's scream ended, Father William let go of her wrist and grabbed her auburn hair. Usagi opened her eyes and saw the floor coming towards her face. Father William smashed her face into the floor, then kicked her hard into the stomach. Usagi was feeling like she wanted to be sick, blood and flem mixed slowly fell from the side of her mouth. – 'I_t hurts... It hurts! Please let this be a bad dream...' - _Father William then grabbed her hair again and pulled on it, he yanked on her hair and made Usagi looked at him. Tears began to form and fell down her cheeks, Father William just smirked and licked the blood that slowly fell down her face. Usagi jolted. – '_I've got to do something, I got to get away!'_ - She then saw something shining in the corner of her bed. It was her Higonokami kinfe! – 'T_hat's it! But how am I going to get i?'_

As Father William kept his grip on Usagi hair, she tried to think of a way to get the Higonokami kinfe. - "T_here's only one way, but I don't want to do it.' - _Usagi forced away her fear and lunged herself at Father William. Both fell to the floor with Usagi on top. - "What the heck do you think you're doing?" - "Y-you said that I'm yours right? So lets... um..." - A smirk came across his face. – 'O_h man Usagi... That was bad, he's not going to fall for it!' - _Father William release her hair and let his hands go up her legs, Usagi then leaned forward. Both of their lips nearly touching. – _'Almost there, I can't give up now.' - _Usagi felt his hands slowly going up to her panties, she shivered at his touch. His hands were smooth and soft, as they glided up her hairless smooth legs towards her panties.

Usagi jolted. – 'N_o,no no! I wasn't expecting this. Quick I got to get it!' - _Usagi leaned right over so now her small breasts were in his face, her bottom was now in the air, showing off her white panties with strawberries pattern all over it. Father William chuckled against her breast, causing small little vibrations against them, Usagi shivered. - "Usagi, are you wanting me this badly?" - She froze, realizing her pink nipples were slowly getting hard. - _"What should I say?' - _"O-of course Father, I was only playing before, hehe!" - A blush went across her face as Father Williams hands went down to her ass. Usagi felt his hands on her buttocks, one palm was on each cheek. Father William then squeezed her hard, Usagi held back a moan as he continued to squeeze it.

She stretched out her left arm as she reached for the Higonokami kinfe, the tips of her fingers touched the metal bar. Usagi pushed herself forward more, causing her breasts to buried themselves into Father William's face. Father William grew annoyed of this and took out his hands from her panties, his hands went upwards and he grabbed her just underneath her breast. Usagi jolted and used full forced to grab the knife. This made Father William madder and he tightened his grip on her ribs making Usagi cry in pain, he then pushed her upwards so she was was siting on his chest. Usagi looked down at him, Father William's face was all red and he was panting heavily. Usagi giggled and stroked a finger down the side of his face. - "What the heck were you trying to do!" - She showed an innocent face. - "I was only trying to show you that I'm much bigger than you think, Father."

Usagi then giggled, Father William then noticed something and looked at her. - "Usagi what are you-" - She put a finger to his lips. - "Shhh, don't worry Father its just-" - Usagi then lifted her hands up in air, Father William looked up and saw something shinning in her hands. - "THIS!" - She then moved her hands down fast at full force, making sure the tip of the blade stabbed him hard. Usagi didn't care were she got since it hit him, blood splashed all over her. Father William screamed as it hit his flesh but due him not having any ribs bones to protect him, the knife hit his left lung. As he screamed, he'd let go of Usagi, she jumped off him and ran to the door as fast as she could. – _'Just run, don't look back!'_ - Usagi's hand touched the door knob, as she went to turn it a sharp pain went through her body.

Then there was a loud thud, Usagi looked towards were the sound was, she saw her Higonokami kinfe in the door blood slowly dripped from the kinfe. A sharp pain then hit in her left shoulder. Usagi turned her head, she watched her crimson blood slowly falingl from her fresh wound on her shoulder. - "I may have missed where I wanted to hit but to stop the blood you are going to have to let me drink-" - Usagi turned around so her back was now to the door. Father William then moved his tongue over his teeth, Usagi froze as she saw them again. - "Yyou dry or you can just bleed to death, the choice is yours, Usagi." - Usagi watched as her crimson blood slowly fell down on her body from the wound He'd made.

She stood. – 'W_hat should I do?' - S_he looked at her wound, blood slowly dripping down from the tips of her nails, making a small blood puddle on the carpet. Usagi then smirked. - "I'll rather die than be drank by a holy man who lets himself be turned into a vampire!" - Father William let out a growl and the bones on both of his arms turned into blades. - "Fine! Then die, stupid girl!" - Father William then charged at her. Usagi body froze as he charged at her at full force, she eyed her Higonokami kinfe and grabbed it. - "Heh, you think that little knife is going to proctect you?" - Father William then got closer to her and Usagi tighten her grip on it. - _"What should I do? I thought that last attack would have stopped him! I'm as good as dead meat, I've got one last chance to save myself... I hope this works."_

As Father William closed the attack on her, Usagi stood by the door. - "You're just stand there? You really are stupid!" - Father William lanched his attack. Usagi then moved to the right but was too slow and Father William caught on, using his left arm blade and cut her left shoulder, his blade going through the door. Blood splashed over them and poured down her arm but it was not a deep CUT, unlike the one on her right shoulder. Usagi winced from the fresh wound. Father William then moved his right arm, Usagi went to move but she was was pinned to the door by his body. - "Sstupid girl, you're dead." - Usagi smirked. - "You're the stupid one." - Father William growled and they both attacked with their blades, blood went all over the place and splashed across them. Alucard was shooting ghouls and vampires. He'd heard her scream but was too busy with the enemies to get anywhere. As the last ghoul fell to the floor he walked off down the corridor. Alucard walked slowly at a cool steady pace both his guns, the 454 Casull and the Jackal in his hands.

As he walked the corridors he could hear gunshots from the others. – 'I_t seems that everybody got separated from one of another.' - _Alucard walked over the dead bodies. He continued to walk, trying to find more enjoyment. Seras had returned to normal, awaking from her blind rage and started using her big guns again. Walter was with her, fighting with his wire finger gloves slicing the ghouls and vampires into pieces. Pip and his army shooting the ghouls and vampires, having fun with their 'toys', seeing who could kill the most. Alucard suddenly smelt something in the air, the sent was strong and sweet, it made his body feel weak and hungry for blood, he wanted to drink dry whatever it was now! As he breathed in the sent, his body tingled in pleasure and became numb from the strong sent of blood he loved so much. Alucard tried to make it out when it hit him. – '_That's Usagi's blood!' - H_her scent was very strong, it lingered through the mansion, Alucard knew he would have to find Usagi and fast before the ghouls and vampires got her!

As Usagi opened her eyes, blood was all over the place, completely covering her, staining her white apron. The walls and door behind her was covered tôo. Usagi looked at Father William, who was screaming. - "You little- AHH!" - His hand was covering the left side of his face, blood was falling down his hand, going down on his arm and dripped of his elbow to the carpet, making a blood puddle, Usagi just stared at him as his screams got louder. Usagi's Higonokami knife was on the carpet completely covered in blood, she felt a trickle of blood fell down her right cheek. – _'What happened? Wait, now is my chance!'_ - Usagi then moved and grabbed the door handle, Father William's left arm blade was still in the door.

Usagi managed to open the door, making him stumble backwards. - "Where do you think you're going?" - Father William tried to attack her but his left arm was stuck. Usagi looked and saw that his blade had gone right through the door, he then slammed his right arm through it, hoping to get her. Usagi turned the tip of his blade, it missing her face. - "Get back here! I'm not done with you!" - But Usagi didn't listen and just ran. – 'I_ got to find the others! I hope I don't face into anything along the way.'_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 14, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence and gore**

**Chapter 15 – ****Her Fight**

Usagi ran down the downstairs as fast as she could, when she came to the last step, she stopped. She looked around blood, ash and headless dead bodies were scattered across the floor. Usagi slowly walked across and kicked something, her body tensed up it was too quiet for her liking. It was so quite that the bullet was the only noise as it rolled across the floor. Usagi just looked around when suddenly Father William screamed again. "Usagi you little - AHH! Get back here!" - She almost jumped out of her skin._ – 'What am I doing? I got to get out of here!' - _She ran as fast as she could, jumping over the headless dead bodies and ran to the doors, banging them open. More blood and dead boys covered the corridor, Usagi just shake away her fear and kept running. Her small heels of her shoes was the only sound that she could hear as she ran, managing to keep her breathing under control as she ran, pushing her body to its limit.

As Usagi ran down the corridors she opened countless doors one after the other. – 'Wh_ere is everybody? I hope they're okay!' - _She was so focused on her thought that when she snapped out of it all she saw was the floor coming to her face. Usagi fell, she slowly got up and rose to her feet. As she went to move her whole body fell to the floor again, hard, losing her breath. – 'W_ow, that hurt! Okay! I know I'm clumsy but... am I really that bad?' - _As she slowly got up for the second time, she felt something tighten its grip on her left ankle. Usagi turned her head and saw a ghoul, she held back a scream. The ghoul lifted its head so now it was looking as her, saliva falling from it's mouth as it opened_.- 'Oh no, what should I do? I lost my Higonokami knife when I fought Father William!' - _Usagi then turned around so she was on her bottom but the ghoul didn't flip over or release its grip. She then kicked the ghoul in the head using her right leg, she used the small heel on her shoe. The ghoul didn't react to it, like she hoped for.

Usagi then kicked hard with her heel, blood poured from the wound she made on its head. The ghoul screamed and released her ankle. She got to her feet and ran, the ghoul hadn't given up and rose to its feet as well blood still pouring from its head wound. Usagi just ran with the ghoul not far behind her when suddenly she saw a Hellsing Soldier. She went to scream when she saw him, that was already shooting at a ghoul. Usagi watched as he shoot and it's blood poured from the bullet wounds he made, the ghoul had a green grenade in its hands. It pulled the corkscrew and ran over to the soldier, she screamed at the Hellsing Solider. – "Quick, run!" - But the soldier couldn't hear her over the noise of his gun and kept shooting when the bomb went off, the ghoul exploded and Hellsing Solider got caught in the blast.

The Hellsing Soldier's parts went flying, his head came towards Usagi, it rolled towards her leaving a blood trail. Blood and flesh covered the floor, there was then a loud clunk sound as something fell to the floor. The whole room was completely destroyed, the golden chandelier was hanging by its last chain. The floor had cracks in the tiles but the walls managed to survive, one door was hanging by its hinges. The Hellsing Soldiers's heads rolled to her feet, Usagi looked down at it. - "Uhnnn!" - She jolted and turned her head, the ghoul was nearly behind her, she ran when her foot slipped. Usagi skidded across the floor over the fresh blood and slipped over a dead soldier's body, she turned around and looked up as the ghoul came closer towards her. Usagi moved backwards on her bum when she heard a sound, the golden chandelier then came crashing down.

The chandelier just missed Usagi's feet, she froze and her heart started to pound against her chest, her whole body had froze. The ghoul had managed to miss it and started to walk around it, but Usagi was panting heavily. - "*pant* That was... *huff* To close..." - She felt like her heart was going to break out of her ribcage, it was beating so fast, the ghoul was slowly walking around the broken chandelier, kicking one of the golden light bulbs that had broken of the chandelier. Usagi snapped out of her daze and tried to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm, she looked up the ghoul was getting closer to her. Blood still slowly pouring from its head wound, she slowly moved backwards when her hand touched something.

Usagi looked down and saw a grey pistol, she picked it up and held it in her hands but couldn't hold it with both. She moved one hand on the handle and gripped it, while her other hand went on the end there was a grip handle near the hole. Usagi slowly raised it upwards, her body and hands was shacking as her middle finger froze on the trigger. The ghoul got closer to her. – '_Usagi, pull the trigger, pull it, pull the trigger. PULL IT!'_ - *BANG* She opened her eyes as she felt blood splashed across her, her body froze as the headless ghoul slowly fell to the floor. - "I... I did it..." - Usagi watched as smoke slowly disappeared from the weapon, blood slowly stopped dripping from the dead ghoul's neck. Making a small pool underneath it, she looked at the gun in her hands it said 'Heckler & Koch MP5' - "I'm not good with guns..."

Usagi got on all fours and crawled to the dead solider, searching for more bullets. She found some 300 machine gun ammo. - "I don't know if these go with this gun, but it's all he has got..." - Usagi put them in the pocket of her blood stained apron and pulled the trigger on her gun. - *click click* '_What? But it's supposed to go bang! bang! not click.' - _She filled around with it and saw that it has no ammo, she went into her apron and took out the ammo to fill the gun up it fit. Once the gun was filled she rose to her feet and looked around, there was more dead soldiers around the room in their own pools of blood. – 'M_any men have die. They died because of me?' - _Usagi slowly walked over to them and searched for more 300 machine gun ammo on their bodies. - "I'm sorry for doing this... please forgive me..."

Alucard was searching for Usagi, he walked down the many blood stained corridors but there was no sign of her anywhere. He then came to the main hall and looked there, dead bodies filled the room. He was not bothered by the gore on the place, all he wanted was to find Usagi before the ghouls and vampires find her. Alucard walked up the stairs towards Usagi's room, when he came near the door he saw two holes in it, shaped like slits. He slowly opened it and walked inside, as he walked in Usagi's blood aura filled the room. Alucard felt his body start to tingle in pleasure as her strong sweet scent filled the room, his body started to get hot and he slightly panted. – 'D_amn it! Usagi if only you knew what your blood does to me…'_ - He felt the urge to want bite his neck and fill his blood go down his throath, he wanted it badly. As he walked in, Alucard saw his blood all over the place, his panting grew stronger and pleasure rushed through his body. His tongue started to hang out of his mouth, his fangs grew as his body wanted to fill with his sweet blood and release him of this pleasure that was building up inside him.

Alucard then let out a loud growl as his body held back the want of licking it off the carpet and walls, but there was also another scent of blood too. The scent belong with someone else, then he saw a blood covered knife on the carpet. As he looked around he noticed that her bed was messy. – '_Usagi always has a neat made bed.'_ - Alucard then moved the door and froze for bit, the back of the door and walls were covered in blood. – _'What happened in here? Is that why Usagi called for me?' - _Alucard continued to look around, there was also a large puddle of blood by the bed but every else was just small little blood drops. He tried to breathe in the other blood scent but Usagi's blood aura was too strong and kept mixing in. He decided there was nothing else interesting and walked out._ – 'Usagi, where are you?' - _As he walked out, the presser of Usagi's blood on him cooled down. But he still felt the urge to bite his neck and feel Usagi's blood cursing within his body.

Alucard slowly walked down the stairs when suddenly he noticed something in the blood he walked over to it. As he got closer he saw a small foot print, his eye's followed it and saw more of them heading towards the door. He decided to follow them, they going towards the door and down the corridor but the footprints slowly started to disappear. - "Usagi must have gone down this way." – As Alucard continued to follow, Seras and Walter were still getting ambushed by Father William's ghouls and vampires. Seras was shooting them with her big guns, they exploded every time a bullet hit. – "There's no end to them!" - Walter then sliced a vampire's head off, blood splashed over him. - "Oh my! If this doesn't end, the sun will be up soon." - Pip and his army was still having the competition to see who can kill the most. - "Ha! That'z waz my ten thouzandz one men!" His army cheered as Pip shouted it out and they continued.

Usagi slowly searched the last dead Hellsing Soldier, her pocket filled with spare ammo. - "I think that will be good for now." - She slowly rose and held her gun tightly in her left hand. Usagi walked over to the next door and opened it, the corridor was clean and empty. She slowly walked in holding the gun tightly in both of her hands. – '_Why is this corridor empty, did they miss it?'_ - Her heart started to beat fast as she slowly walked through the corridor. As she made to the middle of the corridor, the doors in front of her banged opened. Usagi jolted as two ghouls appeared. - "Uhnnn" - She raised her gun upwards, her hands slightly shaking. – _'Why did I say that. Now look..' - T_he two ghouls walked towards her making their noise. Usagi held the gun with both hands as the ghouls walked closer towards her, she puts one of her fingers on the trigger. The left ghoul then charged at her, she panicked and pulled the trigger, blood splashing over her as she shoot it's head off.

The ghoul's head blew off and flew through the air, blood splashed over the walls and floor. The other ghoul then charged at her, but she was to slow to react. Usagi moved to the right, the ghoul missed her and she hit the wall, then she turned to look as the ghoul turned around. It then charged at her again, she turned around once more and pulled the trigger of the gun but she shot it's shoulder. - "I missed!" - Usagi quickly rose to her feet and steadied her pistol again, the ghoul was now mad and charged at her fastly. She was to slow but managed to move to left just in time, dogging the ghoul again. – 'W_hat should I do? This ghoul is much stronger than the others!' - _As she dodged she hit the wall hard, a sting of pain went to her shoulder. She turned around and went to get up but the ghoul charged at her again.

It pushed her to the floor, she fell, dropping her gun. – _'No! Now I'm in trouble.' - _The ghoul pinned her to the floor it on top, it's hands pinning her shoulders down. Usagi let out a cry of pain, jolting through her body as it pushed down on them. It felt like an electric bolt cursing in her, blood started to pour from the wounds again. Usagi looked up as it tried to bite her. – 'W_ait! Ghouls are humans, right? So that means that it should-' - S_he then lifted her right leg and kneed him on his groin, but nothing happened. So Usagi kneed him again, the ghoul let out a loud scream as she hit him they're again much harder using all her strength. The ghoul let go of her shoulders and she pushed him off, causing the ghoul to fall onto its back. She ran to her gun and picked it up. As she held the gun with both hands, she pulled the trigger and shoot the ghoul in the head, blood poured from the wound she had got his brain. The ghoul stopped screaming, Usagi sighed as her body suddenly felt weak and she collapsed to her knees.

Usagi looked at the gun in her hands, her body went cold. She felt like all the blood in her body had gone icy cold, she looked at her hands and blood appeared on them. She freaked out and dropped the gun. Usagi re-looked at her hands but there was nothing on them. – 'H_ave I become a murderer? I'm a murderer. I'm killing people with my own hands.'_ - She looked at the gun and saw blood on it, she shakes her head. - "No, I'm protecting the people I care about... Right?"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 15, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has ****sex and violence**

**Chapter ****16 – To Who She Belongs**

As Usagi sat, time went by without her even realizing it. She looked back at her hands but there was no blood on them. – 'M_y mind is playing tricks with me...'__ - S_he shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. Usagi grabbed her pistol and slowly rose to her feet, she let out a low sigh and started to walk. She slowly walked to the doors, her heart started to pound against her chest. Usagi could feel it pound hardly, even her breathing started to quicken its pace. – 'W_hat's wrong with me? There is no one here so-'__ - _Her heart then stopped. Usagi jolted. – 'I_s it Father William?'__ - S_he felt a dark presence behind her. She spun around but there was no one there, but she could still feel it. Usagi's body began to shake and the dark presence kept moving around, like it was circling her. Her heart was pounding against her chest faster, it was going so fast that she could only feel one beat against her rib cage.

Usagi held her gun with both hands and raised her gun upwards but couldn't get a target. – 'W_hat should I do? What should I-' - __S_he spun around and shot but she didn't get it. - _"It's so fast, I can't get a shot.'- T_he presence was so fast that it didn't even leave a shadow. An idea then hit her, she ran to the door at the end of the corridor. Usagi was just about to touch the door handle when the dark presence showed itself before her. – 'N_ow Usagi! NOW!' - _"Never-" - Usagi raised her gun upwards and pulled the trigger on the gun, she hit it bullet after bullet. She felt liquid splash over her, she wasn't sure what it was but she didn't care. After a through minutes, *click click* her gun ran out of bullets. Usagi quickly reached into her pocket to grab some more ammo, when something gripped her wrist.

The hand tightened its grip witch made Usagi let go of her gun, it falling on the ground. She grabbed the wrist that holding hers and tightened her grip, her nails digging into its skin. She felt liquid slowly started to go over her fingers. The hand of the creature only tightened its grip, she screamed and tears started to fall from her eyes as her hand went numb. Usagi felt pins and needles in her hand. - "Usagi." - But she didn't stop crying. She opened her eyes and looked, her eyes went wide as she saw Alucard standing before her. - "A- alu... card?" - Usagi looked at him, blood slowly poured from her bullet wounds she had made, she could only stare at the damage she had done. - "A- alucard, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." – 'I_ hurt Alucard. The one person I care about.'__ - _Usagi let go of his wrist and slowly raised her hand, touching his chest. She could feel small holes all over his, her bullets had pierced in his skin, her hand was soon covered in his blood.

Usagi felt a jolt of pain go through her heart. - "Alu-" - Alucard let go of her wrist and grabbed her chin. He pulled her face up so she looked at him in eye to eye. - "Never turn your back to the enemy, Usagi. Re-" - Alucard slowly fell to his knees and Usagi followed him. - "Alucard, what's wrong?" - She gently shake his shoulders_.- 'Usagi's blood... I can smell it, from her wounds.'__ - _He eyed her wounds that were on her shoulders, and saw her crimson blood. Alucard then noticed the deep wound on her right shoulder, he felt his mouth water as he saw her fresh crimson blood in the wound. His body started to tingle in pleasure as her blood scent filled his nose and his fangs grew. Alucard's body started to get hot and he badly need her blood to release him of this pleasure that was building up inside him, due to her blood aura had completely taken over the corridor. Usagi looked at him as he began to pant heavily. - "A-alucard...?"

He didn't know how much longer he could take and before he knew it he had grabbed Usagi, pulling her closer to him and licked her wound. Usagi jolted as she felt his wet tongue on her. She felt his tongue move, licking up her blood dry, pleasure slowly shooting through her body. – _'I haven't__ felt like this in a while... I've missed it, feeling his tongue lick my skin. It's like he is marking me as his.' - _Usagi could hear him purr as licked her wound, she grabbed his red trench cloak. She let out a low moan as Alucard sucked at her wound. She jolted as this sudden action. – '_Alucard only sucks when he bites me... On my neck.'_ - Alucard continued to suck trying to get every last drop he could get. - "A- alucard!" - Usagi could only let out little moans, as she panted hard. She felt herself getting slowly aroused, as tingling pleasure went through her body as he moved to the wound on her left shoulder.

Alucard then moved his hands from her waist to her small breasts, he rubbed his thumb over her already hard pink nipples. – 'H_e's already that hard, I haven't even done anything yet.'_ - He chuckled and pinched her nipples, she jolted and whimpered his name. Usagi's body shivered in pleasure as his thumb slowly circled and rubbed over her hard nubs, he then squeezed both breasts with his hands. Alucard kept squeezing until he got what he wanted and she let out a load moan. - "AHH!" - He chuckled on her hot skin while she tightened her grip on his red trench coat. - "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Usagi?" - She squeezed her legs together. - N_not good, I'm getting horny. Alucard you have to stop!'__ - _Her pussy started to get wet with feminine moist as she felt his wet tongue move over her left wound. - "Y-yes..." - The feeling of his wet warm tongue over her hot skin made her body tingle. – '_I want him to lick me everywhere, not just there. But what I really want is for him to lick my clit!'_ - It sent pleasurable shivers through her body, making her pussy more dripping wet.

As Usagi sat there with Alucard licking her wounds, she felt a dark presence coming. She tried to tell Alucard but couldn't, only moans were able to leave her mouth. Usagi felt the presence getting closer, as she opened her eyes, she pushed Alucard of her using all the strength she had left. Alucard fell backwards on his back, and Usagi shot up on to her feet. Alucard heard a slash of clothes being ripped when drops of liquid fell on his face. He looked up and his eye's shot open, blood fell onto his face as Usagi stood above him. Her body began to shake as she tried to stand, but couldn't as sharp stinging pains shot through her body likes electric pangs. Usagi slowly fell but the person grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall. She banged her head against it, blood fell from her mouth and splashed over its face. – "Look at me, you stupid little girl!" - Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing there. - "Look at what you did to my face!" - She looked at him and saw a scar from the top of his head, over his right eye to the side of his lip. – 'D_id I really do that to him?'__ - _As she looked she remembered.

Father William went to slash her with his right arm blade while she was with her Higonokami kinfe, as the blades went towards one another. They clashed together and small sparks came as the blade edges moved against one another, Usagi pushed against his arm. She pushed and the blades separated, her Higonokami kinfe went under his and strait to his face. The tip of Usagi's blade went into the top of his head, while his went to hers. But as he went to strike her blade pierced his eye as it moved down and over it. Father William screamed and blood splashed over them, It blinded their vision and she felt a sting of pain over her cheek. – 'A_nd that is when I opened my eyes to see him screaming in pain.' - _Father William tightened his grip on her neck. - "Because of you I lost my right eye but luckily I managed to swap it over someone else." - She widened her eyes. – 'T_hat's not his eye!' - _As Father William kept his grip on her neck, Usagi stood trying to think of what to do. She had no gun to protect herself with.

Father William tightened his grip on her neck, slightly blocking her wind pipe stopping some air going into her lungs. Usagi grabbed his wrist with both of her hands, digging her nails into his skin and hoping he would release her. - "He, that isn't going to work, you can try all you want." - Father William raise his right arm blade, she looked at it as he moved it to her right eye. She could see the tip of his blade shinning, reflecting in her eye. – "Now, let see how you like it when I take your eye!" - He moved his arm upwards to the top of her head. - "I'm going to cut your skin slowly and painfully, so everybody can hear your beautiful screams of pain." - Usagi felt the tip of his blade press against her skin, she held back her screams buy dig her nails deeper into his skin. Father William just chuckled as he watched her face. - "Come now, I'm only making it even better." - He went to move his blade down her skin when there was a gun shot. He looked as Alucard stood with his Jackal Gun in his hands. - "Let her go." - Father William smirked and removed his blade from her head, he leaned over and licked the small drop of blood that he made with the tip of his blade. - "Give me a one good reason why I should do this."

- "Because Usagi belongs to me." - Usagi froze as he said that. – 'I_ belong to him? Wait, he means my blood belongs to him.'_ - Father William chuckled. - "She belongs to you? You liar, she's still a virgin. She belongs to no one!" - Alucard smirked. - "Well then, lets settle things with a fight to the end. Who wins gets her." - Father William let go of Usagi, and she fell to the floor on her knees. - "Fine, I agree." - Alucard looked at Usagi. - "Usagi, go back to your room and stay there." - She looked up at him. - "But I..." - She froze as he stared at her with his red eyes. - "Okay." - Both of them vanished. – 'G_ood luck Alucard... Wait, didn't Alucard just call me a girl?'__ - S_he blushed. Usagi slowly rose to her feet and walked over to her gun, she picked it up and reloaded it with new ammo. As she slowly turned around to walk back to her room, a strong sting of pain went through her new wound. Usagi looked down at it, it went from her supra sternum notch, through the middle of her breast and ended just above her belly button. Her dress had got cut in the process but managed to cover up her breast, the wound was not as deep as she thought. - "I've to get back to my room and change into a new outfit."

As Alucard and Father William made it to the back garden, they both stared at each other. Alucard had both his Jackal and 454 Casull guns in his hands while Father William had turned all his bones on his arms to blades. – "You think those little toys will work against my blades?" - Alucard smirked. - "You think those blades will protect you against my bullets?" - Father William just chuckled. - "Well, let's see shall we!" - He charged at Alucard fast and slashed with both arms but the immortal blocked them with his guns. Father William pushed against them which cause him to stubble backwards, he quickly moved and spun around on his hands. He turned his feet into blades and spun in a circle, Alucard managed to get his footing and used his 454 Casull to block. Father William smirked and pushed up on his hand blades, he flew through the air and over Alucard's head. He landed on his feet blades and slashed Alucard but the older vampire spun and used his Jackal Gun to block. As Alucard blocked Father William spun around on his feet blades, he moved left and slashed him.

Alucard blocked with the other gun, but he was aware of that and spun around him fast. Alucard watched as he did this and started to shoot, but were he was spinning the bullets bounced of him. Alucard focused on him and shoot, Father William stopped and they bounced of his blades. - "Is that it? Is that all you got? Some vampire you are, you're a fake!" - "You're going to regret those words!" - Alucard watched as he stabbed his front blades tip into two of his organs, the left one into his liver and the right one into his stomach. Toxic juice dripped from the tips of his blades from the organs he stabbed, they turning a different color. The left one turned green and the right one turned purple while the organs healed themselves. - "Now the real fun begins, Alucard." - Alucard smirked,. - "That's what I've been waiting for, priest."

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 16, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter 17 – ****Cursed Blood's Spell**

As Usagi slowly walked to her room, she made it to the main hall. She walked around the dead bodies but sometimes she had to hop over them. As she made it to the stairs something caught her eye. Usagi looked at it, It was shining in the light from the chandelier lights on the ceiling. – '_Wow! It's so shinny!' - _As she walked up the stairs she reached out and grabbed it. She held it in her hands, it was a sliver cross, the chain has small circles with small crosses inside them. She continued to walk to her room whiles looking at it. – '_It's so pretty.' - _As she got to her room, she went to open the door but it was already open. As she stood she looked at the door, she saw the small slits from Father William's blades. She remembered their fight as she continued to look at the big blood stain that was left there. Usagi shake her head and walked in, closing the door behind her. There was blood stains on her carpet, her Higonokami knife was still on the floors were she had dropped it.

Usagi sighed and slowly got out of her ribbed maid dress, she throw it on the floor along with her ripped pink bra. – '_I'm never going to be able to wear them again.'_ - She slowly walked over to her bed, putting her gun and the sliver cross on there. She took of her small high heel shoes and put them in a corner, then grabbed her night tie and put it on. It came to knee high and was pink, it had a filly pattern around the end. She then sat down on the bed and grabbed the sliver cross again, looking at and was amazed by its beauty. There was no dents or slight scratches on it, it was simply perfect but it reminded her of a priest cross. – _'I wonder if it belongs to Father William...' - _Usagi then turned it over and saw some the golden words on the back. She looked at the words on the back, trying to say them. - "Si e 圣 getränke e... 呪われた, su 呪われた müssen... strajk true?" - _"Humm, I wonder what it means?' - _She started to rub slowly one of her fingers across the golden words, feeling the dents were the words had been carved into the cross.

- "Si e 圣 getränke e 呪われた, su 呪われた müssen strajk true." - The words kept ringing in her head. – '_It's definitely not English, but then why does it feel so familiar to me?'_ - Usagi stared at the sliver cross, her eyes getting lost in the words and its beauty. – 'W_ait! I remember my mother said it once... It's something to do with... __'Cursed Bloods'.'_ - "Si e 圣 getränke e 呪われた... If a holy drinks a Cursed" - As Usagi said those, images and flash backs of her mother saying them to her came back. - "su 呪われた müssen strajk true... the Cursed must srike true..." – '_That's it! But why did my mother tell me this? Was she a Cursed Blood? But I fought that Alucard said that they were born once everyone hundred years...' - _Usagi then looked back at the cross when suddenly she noticed her eyes. - "W-what? My eyes, why are they?" - That was when it hit her. - "If a holy man that has been turned in to a vampire drinks my blood. Then only the cursed blood can kill it..." - "B-but I can't kill him with a gun so, how do I kill him?" - Usagi sat trying to think over how she would have to kill Father William. She sat in her thoughts she didn't notice that something was happening to the cross.

Alucard stood as he watched Father William's blades turned a different color. – _'I've to watch out for those blades. Who knows what they're. Now that they've changed a different color.'_ - He then charged at him at full speed. Alucard was amazed that he was able to run while his feet were blades. Father William then slashed his right arm blade at him, Alucard blocked it with his gun. Alucard then noticed that he was not there. – '_What? I only blinked and he is gone! How did he move that fast? He wasn't that fast before!' - _Father William then appeared behind him, Alucard quickly turned and blocked his blade with both guns. As he blocked that arm Father William then went to slash him with his left arm, the blade getting closer, Alucard pushed against his other blade.

Father William stumbled backwards but quickly recovered and spun around in a circle on one foot while he stuck his other leg out. As he spun around Alucard shoot at his leg but again the bullets bounced off. – '_Damn it, why aren't my bullets affecting him?' - _After a through minutes he stopped spinning and pushed on his legs, he flew through the air. As he flied over Alucard's head and slowly landed behind him, Alucard quickly spun around and went to shoot. - "Gotcha!" - Father William's clothe then ripped as his rib bones cage then opened, as they opened he moved forward so Alucard's hands was inside it. When the rib caged closed, it trapped his hands and arms inside him, the end of his ribs connected together due to he haven't the sternum bone. Blood splashed over them as the bones went through his arms. - _"Wait, when did he have a rib cage?'_ - Alucard looked at his arms when he noticed that all the extra bones on Father Williams arms were gone.

_- 'When did he move those bones back, so he had a rib cage again?' - _The rib bones went through Alucard's arm coming out the other side of them, blood pouring from the fresh wounds. Father Wililam just laughed manically as he watched the blood pour and fall to the ground. Alucard tried to get his arms free but he just ended moving Father William's body instead. - "There's no use in struggling, you're trapped, like when a tiger has got its prey." Alucard let out a low growl as he kept trying. Father William then raised both of his arms, the toxic juice dripping from the tips as he raised them upwards. - "Now die!" - Father William then moved his arms downward, blood splashing over them along with a loud crack.

As Usagi sat on her bed thinking over the words that kept ringing in her head, the cross necklace began to glow in a bright light. She looked over at it the light blinding her nearly. - "W-what's going on?" - She reached over to it. As Usagi grabbed it a jolt of pain went through her finger, her blood slowly dripping from her small wound on to the cross. The cross suddenly stopped glowing and she looked at it. Usagi looked at its new design the only bit that had changed was the long bottom at the end of cross, the end had gone in to a sharp tip. – '_It's like a stake, you would stab a vampire with... through the heart...' - _Usagi then jolted upwards. – '_That's it!'_ - "That's how I'll kill Father William. I stab him in the heart with the cross that is now turned into a stake. But Father William hasn't drank any of my blood..." – '_I guess that means I'm going-' - _Usagi's whole body then turned cold, she started to get goosebumps and her bite mark started to throb. – '_W-why's my mark hurting? Could it be A-alucard?'_

Usagi grabbed the cross and put on some small flat shoes. – '_Alucard's in trouble but why's my scar telling me that?'_ - She ran down the stairs holding the cross in her left hand, Usagi made her way to the bottom and over the dead bodies again. As Usagi walked to the doors she had to pick left or right door. – '_I wonder which way they went, it's got to be somewhere big with a lot of rooms. So Alucard can show off all his cool moves…' - _As she stood thinking over it, she suddenly heard low gunfire coming from the left door. Usagi jolted from her thoughts and looked at the left door. - '_S-should I go that way? What if it isn't Alucard...' - _She slowly grabbed the door handle and turned it. The door slowly opened and she peeked around the door. As she looked her eyes widened.

Usagi moved around the door and stood, the corridor was covered in blood with dead Hellsing Soldiers and ghouls. As she slowly walked down blood fell from the ceiling. The walls were stained in blood, bullet shells and ammo covered the floor. She slowly walked around the dead bodies and made her way to the next door. As Usagi got near the door, the sound of gunfire got louder. She opened the door and walked in but again just another blood stained corridor. As she made her way to the middle of corridor she felt uneasy. The gunfire kept getting louder but she seamed to be getting no ware. Usagi let out a low sigh and made her way to the door, she knew the next door lead to a big open room. She opened the door and walked in when she saw a battle going on. Usagi's eyes widened as watched them shoot at the ghouls, blood splashing everywhere. As she stood and watched them, she felt a dark presence behind her. Usagi turned her head slowly and saw a ghoul standing there with a gun in its hand. Her eyes widened in shock and before she even had a chance to react.

*BANG* - "UZAGI!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 17, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter 18 – Blood's Trail**

As Usagi's name echoed through the room she stood, her body frozen on the spot. Her body wouldn't move, she felt like a china doll that was looked in a glass cabinet. Usagi could hear her heart beating through her chest, sweat slowly falling down her face. Her breathing quickened. – '_D-did he gets me? Did he miss? I- I can't feel any pain anywhere on my body...' - _As she stood she watched the gun in the ghoul's hand, smoke slowly disappearing from the gun hole. _"He shot, but why cannot i-" _Before she even had a chance to come back to her senses, she felt her body being pushed and held tightly by another. Usagi's back hit the floor but it didnt hurt, the rest of her body was being held by another, stopping her from being hurt. As they fell gun shots could be heard and she slowly opened her eyes to see Pip covering her body.

- "P-Pip?" - He looked down at her and grinned, his cigarette stuck between his teeth. - "Are you okay, Mizz Uzagi?" - She nodded and Pip was shocked. - "You zure?" - Usagi smiled and looked the ghoul was not there. Pip slowly got of her feet and gave Usagi a hand up, she rose to her feet too. - "Mizz Uzagi, are you really zure you okay?" - Usagi smiled. - "Yes, I don't feel any pain anywhere, I think the ghoul must have missed me." - Pip opened his mouth to talk when gunfire started to get louder blocking off his voice. Usagi tried to make out what he was saying but to no use, bullets flew passed them and Pip started to shot back. Usagi picked up the dead ghouls gun and shoot back, blood splashed over her as she blew off their heads. Pip was amazed by Usagi accuracy. - "I won't underztimate you again Mizz Uzagi." - Usagi giggled at him.

As she shot ghoul after ghoul, blood splashed over her body and night tie. The cross necklace was hanging over her left wrist, as she shoot her veins suddenly felt like they were on fire. Pip looked at her and watched as she shoot ghoul after ghoul, she then turned around and looked at Pip who was staring at her. His whole body had suddenly frozen. - "Mizz... Uzagi?" - Usagi looked at his frozen form. - "Pip?" - Pip stared at her and looked at her small body, blood covering her creamy pale skin. One of her night straps hanging loosely down her left arm, revealing a bit of left breast. Her pink night tie covered in crimson blood, the way she stood with the gun in her hand only made him stare more. – '_How can zuch a zhy, zweet girl kill like that? Mizz Uzagi, is there more to you then meetz the eye?' - _Usagi smiled at him as he continued to stare, when her neck started to throb in pain again. She let out a little scream as the pain was more forceful then last time, it felt like a cat was scratching her over and over again. _- 'Alucard... where are you? Is this a way to tell me, you need my blood?' - _Pip looked at her she was on her knees, holding her neck with one hand. While the other was gripping her night tie. – '_I got to find Alucard, just sitting here is wasting time.' _

Alucard had grabbed hold of Father William's spine with both hands, as he held it he pushed it backwards causing it to snap in half. Father William screamed as Alucard kept pushing it backwards, the loud cracking noise echoing through the quite night sky. Father William spine was completely broken, it was like a 'L' but upside down. Father William had gone completely silent and Alucard took this time to try to release his wrist, he began to move his arms outwards. Alucard smirked, he banged each hand at the end of the rib cage hard with full force, causing the rib cage to open, Alucard quickly moved his arms along the bones as he came to the end of the ribs. His bones slipped of the ends and he pulled his arms out of the ribcage that had connected back together, blood slowly started to pour from his wounds. His breath had started to quicken, as he knew he had gotten poisoned buy his blades.

As Alucard stood panting he heard manic laughing coming from Father William, Alucard watched as cracking sounds came from his body as his spine slowly snapped back in to place. Flesh then returned to his top half of his body. - "Nice try vampire, but you might as well give up. There is nothing you can do, you cannot harm me." - Alucard watched as he laughed to himself. He felt the mysterious poison flow through his veins, his body began to fell hot as sweat fell from his face. His breathing began to quicken and he felt every organ and muscle began to throb in pain as the poison worked its way around his body. - "My, my... So my poison is working. It slowly eats your muscles till there's nothing left, then it goes to your heart and brain. You will die a slow and painful death as it kills them." - Alucard looked up at him as he laughed at his weaken state.

Father William then walked over to him, he kicked him hard knocking him over. Father William continued to kick him again and again with his blade foot, Alucard grabbed his foot blood falling from his hand as he held it. As he held his foot, Alucard pulled hard causing him to fall onto the floor. As he fell Alucard forced himself up and slammed his foot on his chest, pinning him to the floor. Alucard draw his gun and shot Father William in the head, blood splashed from the wound. His eyes went dull and lifeless, Alucard smirked showing his fangs. - "He, I think I won, Father." - As he stood looking at the dead body, Alucard felt his body slowly consuming the poison in his body. He needed the antidote fast, but what was it? Now, that Father William was dead, he would never know. Alucard began to walk slowly off, pushing his body to its limit.

As Usagi sat on her knees, Pip went to go over to her when suddenly *BANG* both turned their heads. One wall had exploded, as the smoke disappeared many ghouls appeared. Pip and his army prepared themselves again. – '_I can't stay, I'm sorry Pip, but, I got to go.'_ - Usagi pushed herself of the floor and ran. Pip turned his head and looked as Usagi ran through the door. - "Uzagi!" - Pip sighed, but she didn't stop and continued to run through the corridors, searching for Alucard. Usagi opened door after door but there was still no sign of him. As she opened her last door she stood trying to catch her breath, her body shining with sweat. Once her breathing was back to a normal rhythm, she opened her eyes and noticed she was near the back door leading to the garden. – '_I wonde if Alucard and Father William's fight was out there?'_

She grabbed hold of the handle and pushed open the door stepping outside. The night's cold air hit her, her whole body suddenly got goosebumps, her nipples hardening and she could see her own breath as she breathed out, she slowly walked down the path. As she passed the small lamps that lit up the path, she noticed small blood droplets. Usagi stopped and followed them with her eyes, they went all the way up the path she was walking, when she got further up the path, blood covered more of the path. Usagi felt her heart beating against her chest. – '_Is it Alucard's blood? Or maybe Father William's. Should I follow it?' - _As she stood making a decision, the cross on her wrist started to glow. It lit up the path she was standing on with its bright light, she looked at its glow. – '_Is it trying to tell me something?' - _The long end bit of the cross pointed forward, Usagi looked to where it was pointing to. - "A-are you telling me, to go that way?" The cross's light then dulled and disappeared, her body suddenly went cold again.

_- 'I talked to a cross... I hope this is a bad nightmare and that I'll wake up soon...'_ - Usagi began to slowly walk down the path, following the lamps light and blood trail that was lit up by the lights. As she came to the last lamp, she stopped and looked forward to the big open space. It was lit up buy the big garden lamp, the lamp was a long sliver pole with a huge round circle. She continued to look forward when she froze, she saw a huge pool of blood in the middle of the circle shaped path. Usagi slowly moved forward as she looked at the pool of blood, when something moved in it. Usagi froze. – '_W-what is it?' - T_he thing then slowly rose up. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart started to beat fast. – '_N-no!' - _Usagi opened her mouth to shout but no words would come out, When suddenly the figure looked at her. Her body froze.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 18, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter 19 – ****Her Help**

Usagi watched as the figure slowly rose from the blood patch on the circle pavement. Its red glowing eye's watching her as it slowly rose, blood dripping from its body making the puddle around it bigger. Usagi went to say something but words just wouldn't leave her mouth. She felt cold chills go down her spine as the figure red blood eye's just kept watching her. - "Usagi..." - Usagi's whole body jolted at the smooth voice, her body slowly walked towards the figure. As she got closer she was able to see more of the figure's face, her heart stopped. - "Alucard..." - Alucard lifted his face and looked at her. As he was on all fours, blood slowly pouring from his fresh wound. - "Why did you disobey my orders?" - She froze as his words rang though her head. - "I..." - Alucard looked up at her. He looked at her blood stained body, her pink night tie slowly blowing upwards from the soft breeze. As he looked at her, he noticed the silver cross hanging loosely around her left wrist. Usagi stood looking down at the blood covered Alucard, as he panted heavily. The scar on her neck began to throb again.

- "A-alucard, do you need my-" - "Usagi! Answer my question, why are you here? I told you to stay in your room!" - Usagi froze from shock as Alucard yelled at her, this was not the first time he had shouted at her like that, but it still scared her when he did. - "Y-you see, I know how to-" - Alucard then suddenly lifted his hand upwards at Usagi. - "Go now! Run!" - She stared at Alucard. - "B-but you don't understand I-" - "NOW!" - Usagi shake her head from left to right in a 'no' way. - "I... I won't." - He glared at her as she spoke back, not listing to him. - "I won't go until you listen to me." - Alucard growled in annoyance. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Alucard. - "Usagi, listen to me. Go now!" - "No! Not until you hear me out, I know how to kill-" - But Alucard used some of his powers and blew a strong wind that blew Usagi away.

Usagi flew through the air, she looked as Alucard got further and farther away. - "Alucard!" – '_Why would you not listen to me? I know how to kill Father William...' - _Alucard watched as Usagi flew though the air, her small body was lighter then he fought. As Usagi finally hit the ground, she hit her head. Her back hit the ground hard causing her to lose her breath at the same time, she laid there for a though minutes to get her breath back. - "Alucard..." - Tears slowly fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and rose to her feet. As she got up she looked around. – 'I_ wonder how far away I'm?'- _Usagi sighed and slowly walked back. As she walked the cross on her left wrist began to glow again, Usagi stopped and looked at it. The glow was brighter than before it almost blinded her. It moved around franticly from side to side. – 'W_hat is going on? Why is it acting like this?' - _As Usagi watched the cross move, she heard a rustling noise near her. The cross then dulled and stopped moving, as it fell lip and swung freely around her left wrist again.

Usagi panicked, her heart racing as it banged against her chest. - "Alucard..." - But there was no answer she looked around when she saw red glowing eyes coming from in front of her. Her face lit up and she walked fast towards the glowing eyes. As she walked, the eyes got closer to her when suddenly the eyes showed who they belonged to, Usagi's body went cold. - "F-father William..." - He smirked and lifted his arms, as he went to hug her. - "Aww, you sounded a little disappointed. My little Usagi." - Father William walked closer to her as she stood still and watched him. - "I... I know what you want." - He stopped in his tracks as Usagi tucked some of her light auburn hair behind her right ear. Father William watched as she pulled on the pink ribbon around her neck, she then tied is around her right wrist. Usagi then turned slightly and showed of her bare neck.

Father William looked at her neck as his mouth began to water. _– 'I've not drank fresh Virgin blood in years.'_ - His red eyes glowed brightly as he kept looking at her bare neck. – 'T_his is the only way it is going to work...' - _She watched as he walked over to her, she braced herself for pain as different fangs were going to sink into her neck. Father William held her small tiny body as he licked her neck, she felt his wet warm tongue lick her neck. She heard his mouth open as he breathed hot air on her neck, as she stood the words on the back of the cross ran though her head. – '_If a holy drinks a Cursed...' - _Usagi held back her scream as his fangs pierced her still healing skin, his fangs sank deep into her skin. She felt blood slowly dribble down her neck as he drank her blood, she could hear the gulping sounds. – _'...then the Cursed must strike true.' - _As Father William drank her blood, Usagi grab hold of the sliver dagger cross, she held it tightly in her hands.

She tried to turn her body around slightly to get a better reach for his heart but Father William noticed this and stopped his drinking, he pulled away and a string of her blood was connected to his tongue and her neck. - "There is no use trying to escape, cause if you do. You will just get hurt." - Usagi looked down and noticed that his arms had turned into blades. – 'D_amn. Now what am I going to do?' - _She then heard chuckling and turned her head, she looked as her blood dripped from his chin. - "You think that cross is going to kill me? You actually believe that old myth!" - Usagi looked at the dragger cross as she held it tightly in her hands. – 'I_ at least have to try.'_ - She turned around so she was now facing him, his blades cutting her skin as she turned around. As she spun around she lifted the dagger cross and stabbed him, blood poured from the wound and he screamed. Usagi watched as he staged backwards out of her reach.

But Usagi quickly moved and grabbed the chain that was connected to the cross, pulling the cross out of his body blood dripped from the end of the cross. Blood slowly dripped from the fresh wound she had made on his chest just missing his heart, but instead of healing the wound turned into a hard scab. A silver seal covered the scab, with golden words around the edge. Once the scab had formed over the wound, the seal disappeared and the scab burned his body. The cross was stopping his body from allowing to heal its self. Usagi watched as the scab burned away, leaving a hole where she had stabbed him. All Father William could do was scream in pain, as he tried to heal the wound. But the cross wound was stopping him. Usagi froze as she looked at the hole on his chest. – 'I_s... Is that what this cross does? So, if I were to hit his heart it would kill him in one go. So that is what the poem was about, if I strike true I'll kill him in one go!' - _She looked back at the screaming Father William. - "You little bitch, I'm going to kill you!" - She held the dagger cross tightly in her hands._ – 'This's my only weapon... I've to make sure every hit counts!' - _Usagi stood her ground as Father William charged at her, she kept her eye on him when suddenly, he disappeared. Usagi freaked out. – 'W_here did he go?'_ - "To slow..." - She turned her head and saw him as he appeared behind her, her eyes wide in shock. – '_This's it... I'm as good as dead.' _

Alucard sat on all fours panting heavily as the poison slowly consumed his body. He felt it in his veins eating away at his flesh, blood slowly dripping down his body. As he panted heavily a different aura took over the air. The aura went up his nose and took over his body. – 'T_hat's Usagi's sent!' - _Usagi's aura was soon talking over all of his senses. Her aura was too strong for his weakened body. He pushed his body onto his feet wobbling as he stood. 'W_hy is her aura floating about. Has she been cut or Father William has gotten her and-' _- Without wanting to finish off he began to walk at a fast pace to find Usagi. He searched the garden for Usagi, following her sent. Her sent was too strong and he soon began to crave her blood. He controlled his will power and followed her sent. As he searched a loud scream of crying pain echoed he followed it, as he walked he came across a bunch of bushes. Alucard pushed them out of the way and saw Father William. As he watched he also saw Usagi as her face turned, Alucard pushed his body to run. A loud clack sound was heard along with blood as it splashed all over them.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 19, please review!**


	20. Chapter 2o

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**** and sexual scene**

**Chapter ****20 – Her Wish**

Usagi turned her head to look at Father William, he'd a big smirk on his face as he went to strike her with his blade. – 'T_his's it, I got to block or I'll-'__ - _But before she even had a chance to react, she felt a hard smack in her back knocking the air out of her lungs, her body was sent flying forwards. Usagi smacked the ground face first hard, as she laid she heard a clack sound above her. She felt liquid splash over and turned her body to looked up, Alucard stood blocking Father Williams blades with his guns. - "A-alu... card" - She shot up to her feet and watched as he pushed Father William away. Father William stumbled backwards, almost losing his footing due to were he still had blades for feet. As he stumbled backwards Alucard ran over to him and kicked him in the stomach hard. Father William manged to keep his footings even after Alucard's powerful kick and leaned over, saliva falling from his mouth. Alucard draw his gun and put it to his head. He pushed it against his head mixing it with his brown mid length hair and pulled the trigger.

Blood splashed over him as his bullet buried deep into his head, he then kicked Father William's limp body and he fell onto his back. As he lied there, Alucard drew his guns and shoot at his limp body. Usagi watched as Alucard shoot bullet after bullet at his body, the only sound that could be heard was bullet shells falling to the floor and gunfire as he shooted at the unconscious Father William. Blood splashed all over the floor, making a puddle around him, as Alucard didn't stop shooting him. Usagi just watched, tears falling. - "Alucard..." - She couldn't take much more and ran over to him. She hugged him from behind. - "Alucard stop, please stop!" - As she held him the sound of gunfire stopped. - "Please... Stop!" - Usagi let go to moved away, as she moved Alucard turned to look at her. - "Usagi..." - She froze at the sound of her name coming out deep and mad. – 'I_s he mad at me?'__ - _Alucard grinned at her, showing his fangs. - "I'm amazed you've survived this long, your much stronger then you look." - A dark red blush went across her checks. - "Alucard..." - They both stood looking at each other. Alucard then started to cough and began to cough up blood, he fell to his knees. Usagi ran to him and got on her knees. - "Alucard, what is wrong? Are you okay?" - He looked at Usagi's worried face. He watched as tears slowly fell down her cheeks, as he looked at her face her noticed a fresh bite mark on her neck.

He grabbed her body and held her arms, Usagi panicked at this sudden move. - "A-alucard!" - Alucard try to tucked some of her light auburn hair behind her right ear, Usagi soon realized what he was trying to do. – 'O_h no, I'm not wearing my ribbon! If he sees that bite mark, he'll go crazy!'__ - _Usagi struggled to get out of his grip and stop him from seeing the bite mark, but he was much stronger then her. Alucard let go of her right arm and that was a move he shouldn't have done. As Alucard tried to see the mark on the right side of her neck, Usagi pushed his body away with her free right arm knocking him over on to his back. Making a big mistake which caused Alucard to fall on to his back and Usagi fell along with him. As she rose Alucard still had hold of her left arm and one of her legs was between his leg. Usagi blushed at their position and looked at Alucard, he'd a very annoyed look on his face as he stared back at her. He then grabbed her right arm and pulled her body upwards. Usagi felt her body being pulled up and dragged on to his body, once Alucard has stopped pulling her about. Usagi looked and saw the position they were in.

Usagi looked like she was doing the Cow Girl position, both her legs were over each side on his body. Although her womanhood was nowhere near his cock, which made her relax a bit. - '_But she couldn't help but wander what it would fell like to have been siting on his cock, to fill her siting on his and to 'accidently' move slightly. To rub herself against his erection and feel it gets bigger the more she moved over fill her body heat up and to hear him moan as she moved over him, she would rub faster over it while moaning his name. While he would move his hips upward against her pussy. He would then grab her hips and move her faster and harder then she ever could, both moaning each others names. She would griped his clothes as she felt herself getting wetter. Her panties dampening and sticking to her pussy, as her juices began socking through them onto his trousers. Sweat covering there bodies making there clothes stick to them as there gentails continued to make contact. There moans getting louder as they continued, her grip on his clothes suddenly got tighter. When suddenly her pussy began to throb and every muscles in her body tighten, while his cock exploded and they both-'_

Alucard looked at Usagi face as her blush goes deeper, he was sure her heared a little moan or sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. While she was distracted by the dream she was having. Alucard tightened his grip on her arms and rolled them over so now he was on top. Usagi snapped, opening her eyes when she felt herself being pushed over on her back. She felt the pebbles and tarmac against the top half of her bare back, she looked up and saw Alucard leaning down almost against her own face. - "Are you having a nice dream Usagi? I'm sorry if I woke you up." - Her blush got even deep when she realized the way they were positioned, Alucard was on top her with his hands by her head and legs in between hers. While Usagi was just laying on her back with her legs still the same way they were before. - "A-alucard... Please get of me." - Alucard just chuckled, he wasn't planing on moving just yet. – "No, not until you show me that mark on your neck." - Usagi jolted. - _"How did he know I this?'_

As she lied she tried to think of a way to get out of this but nothing was coming to mind. Alucard then leaned forward towards the right side her neck. - "N-no Alucard!" - Usagi gripped his shoulders and tried to push him up but he just forced himself back down. He was too strong and there was now way out now, Usagi felt his fingers brush against her neck. He slowly moved her hair away as he tucked to see the mark on her neck, his eyes wide as he looked. Usagi just lied there, her heart beating fast and pounding against her chest. There was a long silent pause and Usagi began to panic. - "A-alucard?" - But he still didn't talk back. Before she even had a chance to speak again, Alucard began to lick the marks on her neck. He pushed his tongue inside the hole as fair as it would let him, healing the marks the other vampire had made. Usagi kept screaming his name asking him to stop but, he would not listen. - "A-alucard stop, it hurts!" - But what she didn't know was that Alucard was healing the mark away, tears slowly began to fall down the sides of her face as he continued. Once the mark had finally disappeared from her neck.

He checked the other side of her neck and there was nothing, just a little graze from his fang marks from his last meal. - "Usagi, who's bite marks are those?" - Usagi tried to looked up at him through her blurry eyes, wipping away the tears. - "F-father William's..." - Alucard froze for a bit. - "I'm sorry, *hic* but it was the only way. I'd to let him, *hic* because of the poem on the back of this cross *hic*" - Alucard grabbed the cross that was on her left wrist. He read it and then looked back at Usagi. - "I'm sorry Alucard, *hic* but I don't want anyone else to bite me. I only want your fangs to pierce my neck."

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 20, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter ****21 – Try To Find Her**

Alucard just looked at the crying Usagi, tears falling from her eyes. - "Usagi, don't say things like that." - She watched as Alucard slowly began to get of her. - "B-but I do, I only want you... To bite me..." - A small blush went across her face. – '_Cause I like it when you do i,t makes me feel special.'__ - _Alucard just stared at her. - "Usagi saying that means your blood and neck belong to me, a boy giving me his neck!" - Usagi wiped away her tears and looked back at him. - "I'm not a boy! Why do you think that? I am-" - Alucard slowly moved his hand down to her thigh and up to her knicker line. Usagi felt the soft and smooth glove move upwards her, her body began to tingle as it moved up to the rim of her white panties. She felt his hand brush over the top of her panties. – '_He's not going underneath my panties?'_ - His hand moved slowly downwards brushing her panties as he moved.

It sent shivers of pleasure through her body as the fabric brushed together as Alucard moved his hand forward. He leaned forward pushing himself against her body feeling her small breast as he did. Alucard felt her hard erected nipples against his chest as he pushed himself against her, their bodies touching. – '_A-alucard's to close, he's so close that our bodies are touching…' - _As he laid on her making sure not to crush her small body, he leaned in to her neck and breathed hot warm air against it. Usagi let out a low sigh as she felt it heat up the blood in her neck. Alucard opened his mouth to let his tongue lick her neck, he could feel her body heat as he licked, it made his cold body feel warm as he left a trail of saliva on her, his hand moved down her groin and he felt a bush of hairs as he moved down. His hand continued to moved, expecting to feel a bulge where 'his' cock was supposed to be but he suddenly felt nothing. He moved his hand back up. – '_I can't fell anything... maybe I was wrong all along.'_

Usagi felt Alucard's hand moving again. – '_N-no, if he does that he'll going to touch my-' -_Usagi began to panic, she wanted Alucard to know if she was girl but she never wanted him to know this way. - "A- alucard..." - Alucard stopped licking her neck already wet and slick for his teeth to snick into. He went to bite her warm flesh, Usagi felt the tips of his fangs slowly prick her flesh when they heard groaning coming from Father William's lying body on the floor. Alucard stopped what he was doing and turned to look as he watched Father William slowly rose. The bullet shells began to fall slowly from his body as it healed itself. Alucard got off Usagi's body and to his feet, Usagi watched as they both stared one another down. She felt the air change as she watched them she knew another blood battle was about to begin. - "Usagi, I'm going to need your help." - Her eyes widened in surprise. - "Since you have the key item to this battle." Usagi slowly rose to her feet and held the cross dagger tightly in her right hand. Father William smirked. - "Hmm, two against one? I don't think that is fair now." - Alucard held both guns in his hands tightly and smirked. - "Who say's were playing by the rules, Father." - Farther William chuckled loudly, - "Good! I've been wanting more of a challenge!" - They both stood ready for another round...

Seras sighed as the last ghoul fell to the floor. - "*huff huff* I think that is the last of them." - Walter slashed his ghoul with his almost invisible wires. The ghouls body parts falling to the fall as he cut it in half. Blood stained the walls as it hit and they both stood ready for another wall to be blow down with more ghouls but nothing. Seras fell to her knees worn out and tired while Walter wiped his head from sweat. After a minute or two break they both began to walk off down the corridor. - "I wonder how Usagi is getting on?" - "I sincerely hope she is still in her room safe." - As the two walked down the many corridors no ghouls attacked them. But Seras began to pick up a loud noise of gun fire coming from Sir Integra's office. Being a vampire her hearing was more sensitive then Walter's. - "Walter, I can hear gunfire coming from Sir Integra's office!" - Walter froze on the spot. - "Oh my, Lets hurry!" - Both ran as fast as they could towards her office as they got closer Walter heard the gun fire. They banged open the double doors and saw Sir Integra shooting at the ghouls as they surrounded her.

Integra looked at were the loud bang sound came from and saw them and shouted. - "Kill these bloody ghouls NOW!" - They nodded and shoot at the ghouls as they turned to look at them. Integra shoot the ghouls with her Walther PPK gun shooting ghoul after ghoul. Once all the ghouls were gone Integra let out a sigh and turned to look at Walter and Seras. Both leaning forward puffed out and breathing heavily, Integra smirked. - "Seems Father William won't go down that easily until he gets what he wants… Usagi." - She then lit up a cigar and blew a puff of smoke. - "Were is Usagi? Is she safe?" - Walter stood and spoke. - "From what I know she is still in-" *BANG* - everyone turned and look as an explosion came from some were in the mansion. - "Who is making holes in my mansion?" - Sir Integra grew more angrier as more loud explosions came from threw out the mansion. She grabbed some more ammo from her draw in her desk.

Sir Integra then walked out of her office and down the hall Seras and Walter followed her. - "Sir Integra where are you going?" - "We're in a war here, right?" - She smirked and held her gun. "I want my share too." - Walter stopped and smirked himself as he watched her walk along with Seras. – '_Sir Integra...'__ - _He then hurried along to catch them up. After walking down many corridors another explosion came Sir Integra sucked in some of her cigar and blew a long puff of smoke. As the door to the corridor they were walking along flew open. Pip and his army- The Wild Geese, came through and they all ducked as another explosion came. - "I think thatz one got them boyz!" - "YEAH!" - All his army cheered along with him. Sir Integra's cigar butt end fell off as she watched them. - "Mr. Bernadotte..." Pip rose and his eye's lit up as he looked at Seras. Seras froze and felt chills go down her back.

- "Mr. Bernadotte who said you are aloud to make holes in MY mansion?" - Pip froze on the spot and a let a puff of smoke from his cigarette. - "But the ghoulz were overwhelming uz." - Pip crossed him arms. - "We'd no other choice, Zir Integra." - Integra just stood as smoke slowly started to disappear from the room they were bombing in. Integra walked in and looked the doors were hanging from there last hinges and the tile floor had cracks. The walls were completely gone and the ghouls were completely decapitated. Their limbs were all over the place Integra let out a low sigh. - "Mr. Bernadotte the repairs will be coming out of YOUR pay check." - Pip and his army froze on the spot. - "W-what!" - Pip's cigarette fell out of his mouth. - "That'z a little harsh, don't you think Zir Integra? Iz waz life or death." - But Integra was having none of it. As they stood Pip looked around. - "Were'z Mizz Uzagi?" - Everyone went quite. - "She's should be still in her room." - Pip started laughing and everyone looked at him.

- "Ztill in her room? Zhe waz with me before zhe ran off." - Walter jolted. - "She was with you? Where did she go?" - Pip shake his head from side to side in a 'no' way. - "I don't know zhe juzt ran off. I called out to her but zhe didn't stop." - Integra let out a low sigh. - "If she isn't in her room and ran off from you... She's in a lot of danger cause of her blood. I just pray that she is safe, maybe even Alucard might be with her." - Walter nodded. - "Yes but will he be able to control his urge if her blood were to spill?" - Integra turned and smirked. - "He knows he is not aloud to drink her blood." - Walter nodded again. – '_But still there is something about her blood that even Alucard can't resist. It's like she got human blood mixed with her 'Cursed Blood'.' - _Everyone stood when Seras spoke. "I can't stand around knowing Usagi's in danger! I'm going to look for her." - She then ran off leaving them behind. - "Miss. Victoria!" - But it was too late, Pip and his army followed behind her as they tried to catch up. – '_Usagi, please be okay, I don't want to lose a friend...' - _Pip managed to catch up to her shouting her name as he ran Seras spun around. - "Pip?" - He smirked as his army stood behind him. - "We're here to help too." - Seras smiled and they both ran off together to find Usagi.

**I hope**** you enjoyed the chapter 21, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter ****22 – Hiding**

Usagi stood holding the dagger cross in her hands tightly she watched as Alucard and Father William stood eyeing each other. She could feel the tension in the air. Alucard held both his 454 Casull and Jackal guns while Father William stood in a fighting stance. Both his arm blades held up near his face, toxic fluids dripping from the tips. His feet had returned to normal human feet Usagi felt her body tensing up. She'd no idea about hand to hand combat and she had gotten lucky with the gun she found. Usagi then jolted. – '_My gun where did I- oh, I left it behind with Pip.'_ - As she blinked she noticed that Alucard had gone. Then she heard a clank sound. She turned her head to the left seeing Father William and Alucard fighting. Alucard had blocked both of Father William's blades with his guns. She watched as Alucard pushed force against his blades knocking Father William backwards. As he tumbled backwards Alucard went to move forwards when he suddenly coughed up blood.

Usagi watched as Alucard slowly began to fall to his knees blood dripping through his white gloves. – _'What's wrong with Alucard? Why is he coughing up blood?' - _As Alucard coughed up his own blood, Father William suddenly zoomed towards him with lights speed. Usagi only had to blink before he was already near Alucard. - "Alucard!" - Was all Usagi could say before her body automatically ran towards him. As she ran she watched as Father William lifted his left arm blade in the air. A huge smirk forming on his face as his eyes widened, Usagi pushed her body to run faster towards him. – '_I got to stop him! I've to be of some use to Alucard, even if it means getting hurt.' - _She stood in front of Alucard and lifted her dagger cross. Father William's blade moved downwards and hit her cross smacking it hard. The force of his attack made Usagi's whole body shake.

Usagi's froze from the shock of her body throbbing from the force of his attack, her cross like dagger fell out of her hands to the floor he smirked at her attempt to block his attack. Although her block slowed down his attack she felt his blade cut her flesh. She let out a whimpered cry as he cut her and she felt her blood slowly trickle down her right arm. Usagi still stood her ground even after his attack, her blood dripping of her finger tips to the floor. Her dagger cross on the floor Usagi had no protection or weapon. Father William just laughed at her and went to her attack her again with his right blade. Usagi watched his arm move towards her at lights speed. – '_What should I do? I... I...' - _She turned to look at Alucard he was still coughing up blood and there was now a small puddle underneath his hand. – '_Alucard...' - _She then looked back to Father William his arm blade just inches away from her. – '_I need to get my cross back, but how?'__ - _Usagi waited for his arm to get closer when she suddenly bent down onto her hands and knees her hair almost getting cut in the process as his arm went to strike.

Usagi then crawled between his legs although she would have preferred not to. Once she got through she quickly rose up and turned to look at him. Father William spun around and looked at her. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and put her hands up at her head her face bright red. - "Na na! I bet you can't catch me!" - She then ran of pushing herself to run fast. - "You little bitch! Get back here!" - Usagi just kept running as Father William chased after her she just hoped that her plan would work. As she got closer to her destination her heart beating fast to pump her blood around her body. She tried to keep her breathing in a rhythm. – '_I can't give in now! Please body do not fail me now, I need to do this for Alucard...' - _As she got closer Usagi could see the double silver metal gates. She began to prey that the lock was not on there as she drew closer to the gates.

The gates were sliver and had the Hellsing crest symbol on each gate. Usagi ran up to them and pushed each gate open with both hands they made a loud clack sound as they hit the bricks besides them. She just kept running and then suddenly turned a left then right and another left, Usagi just kept running and turning a different corner every so often when suddenly she could not hear running footsteps anymore. She looked behind her and stopped._ – '__Did I lose him?'__ - S_he took the opportunity to get her breath back, Usagi tried to be as quite as she could hoping her would not find her. As Usagi stood she heard rustling behind her bush and froze. She covered her mouth with both hands to try and cover up her breathing. But her heart was beating loudly against her chest.

_- '__I got to calm down... If I don't he will hear me. Calm down Usagi...'__ - _Usagi kept talking to herself in head and soon enough her heart beat and breathing had slowed down to a normal rhythm but she could still hear rustling on the opposite side of the hedge she was hiding behind. The hedges were seven foot tall Usagi had no chance of climbing it to see if it was Father William. As she stood the footsteps suddenly stopped and she felt a sharp pick on the right leg. Usagi held her breath and screamed in her head she slowly looked down and saw a hedgehog. She watched as the hedgehog slowly crawled away from her she bent down and whipped away the blood._ – '__*sigh* It all was a hedgehog...'_Usagi let out a low giggle but then she realized Father William was also a vampire. – '_He's going to smell the fresh blood because that hedgehog pricked me.'_ - Usagi walked of trying to be as quite as she could. She soon made it to the center she had never been or made it there before. Usagi felt quite proud of herself she looked around there was benches that circled the huge water fountain in the middle of the maze.

It had two circles on it the bottom that was almost full of water. Then the middle circle that dripped water into the bottom one. Then there was the small one that had a long tube that shot the water from. – '_That's kind of sad. Normally they have angels or fairies on top to shoot the water out...'__ - _Usagi kept looking around and noticed a grass patch her face lit up. - _"Wow! That means I could go camping, I've never been camping before...'__ - _But she quickly snapped out of her thought. – '_I can't stand around in the open like this. Father William might find me!' - _Usagi quickly walked towards the next set of bushes there was two, one on the left side were Usagi had just come out from when she went through the double sliver gates. And one on the right side where she was just going in to. She quietly walked in to the new maze. – '_I hope this maze will lead me out, otherwise I'll have to go back to the other maze.' _

As Usagi slowly walked through taking every turn she saw her heart started to beat fast again. As she kept walking she suddenly came to a dead end. Usagi froze as she looked at the hedge end she sighed and turned around to walk back the way she came. – '_It must have been the other-'_ - As she turned around she heard footsteps coming towards her. She froze on the spot. - _"What should I do? I'm cornered.'_ - Usagi backed up towards the end of hedge as the footsteps got closer, she leaned her back against the edge. Usagi moved along the edge like she was sliding against it, her back never coming of it. She tried to peek around the edge but was too scared. – '_What if he sees me?' - _She stayed against the edge when she heard a footstep almost behind her. The noise of the feet walked slowly passed her. – '_It's got to be him! It has to be!'__ - _As she stood she tried to keep her breathing low.

Usagi then heard cutting sounds. - "Come out, come out wherever you are, my little Usagi." - Father William was cutting down the hedges as he searched for Usagi. - "I know you're here. I can smell your blood." - Usagi jolted as he began to walk again. – _'I got to find a way out but-'_ - As she looked down she saw another hedgehog. As she watched it, it gave her an idea but there was also a risk too, she peeked around the edge and jolted as she saw Father William looking around for her. He then turned his head and looked towards were Usagi was, her heart pounding against her chest it was now or never Usagi walked towards the edge in front of her.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 22, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**** and sexual scene**

**Chapter ****23 – Fight For Live**

Usagi walked towards the edge in front of her and slowly got on all fours. She began to crawl through the tiny hole in the edge, her small body just fitting through the gap. As Usagi crawled the twigs and leafs, it grazing her arms and legs. She held back her whimpers as she pushed her body through the gap, Father William still unaware of her presence. Usagi finally got her legs out of the edge and slowly rose to her feet, as she stood a loud snap noise echoed through the silent air. She looked down and saw a broken twig. – '_It must of fallen of when I was crawling through the edge!'__ - _She froze for a bit her heart beating hard against her chest. – '_Did... did Father William hear it?' - _There was a long silence and she did not hear anything. Usagi slowly began to walk when. - "I know you're there, Usagi.' She turned her head and watched at Father William cut the edge with his blade and tried to push through the gap he made. Usagi didn't stop and began to run from him even as he kept calling her name.

Her heart beating against her chest Usagi pushed herself to run turning corners praying it was write one. As Usagi made it back to the centre she ran passed the fountain and towards the left maze she entered. Usagi ran towards it when Father William suddenly appeared in front of her. Usagi froze on the spot as he smirked and appeared write in front of her. – '_All I did was blink and he is right in front of me!'__ - _She froze her body wouldn't move from her spot. Father William went to slash her with his right arm blade but Usagi quickly moved left. She dodged his attack but then she felt something smack her left check hard. Blood fell from her mouth and her body fell to floor hard. Usagi coughed up blood her check throbbing from the forceful punch on her face blood slipping down her cheek. - "Nice try my little Usagi but, you might as well give up."

As she laid on the ground, tears falling Father William laughing at her. – _'I can't give up. Not now that everyone is fighting because of me!'__ - _Usagi pushed herself up from the floor and as she rose to her feet she felt another hard smack this time in her stomach. The force causing her to bring up more blood as it made contact. She fell to floor again and Father William began to laugh at her again. - "Usagi you don't belong on the battlefield. Your heart is not cold enough it is to kind." - Usagi just lied on the floor when suddenly he began to kick her. - "You should be mating to make more like you. That is where you belong Usagi in the bedroom screaming my name." - Father William then crawled on top of her turning his right arm blade back to a human hand. He turned her around so she was now lying on her back pinning her body down. He then grabbed her night tie straps and started to pull them down. His grin grew bigger as he now had a full view of her small breast as she was not wearing a bra. The cold air making her pink nipples harden he squeezed her them with his fingers. Usagi tried to push him off but his body was too heavy for her he then pinched her nipples with his thumbs and fingers.

She yelped in pain and tears slowly began to form his hands then went down to the bottom of her night tie. Usagi felt him slowly pull up her cloth, getting a look at her white panties with a cherry pattern all over them. He chuckled at them. - "Oh, my sweet Usagi. I can see why my Master wants you." - Usagi laid on the ground confused. - "W-who is your Master? How do I know-" - She felt his hands starting to go under the rim of her panties she panicked and started to kick her legs at him but that didn't stop him. – '_I got to stop him! But how?' - _Usagi began to look for a weapon, anything to stop him somehow. When suddenly her eyes lit up and she reached for the item. – '_Please forgive me for what I'm about to do to you.'_ - She held back the whimpers as his hands continued their assault on her panties. - "F-father before we start, will you... kiss me first?" - He stopped and as he rose up to her face.

Usagi waited and then smiled at him witch made he stop. - "Bye bye." - She then smacked the item at his face hard making sure it hit. All he could do was scream as the hedgehogs prickles sank into his face. Blood poured down as it pierced through his right eye, Usagi pushed him off her and he fell backwards. She quickly rose to her feet and pulled her night tie straps up back up to her shoulders. She then ran trying to keep her breathing under control pushing herself to her limit. His screams getting lower as she got farther away, she ran through the maze trying to remember the way she came through. Father William grabbed hold of the hedgehog its prickles stuck into his face. As he pulled it off, its prickles stabbing into his hands blood poured from his wounds. He then yanked the hedgehog off and it came of his face pulling his eye out of its socket. He dropped the hedgehog and it scampered away blood slowly dripped from his face his eye hanging from its retinal vein. He stood still and his face then began to heal itself again. The small holes closed up, his eye slowly began to moved back up. His retinal vein going back into its socket along with his eye ball. He closed his eye lids and as he opened them again, he could see once again. - "He, I can't believe I fell for that. She is clever then I thought but I won't let her get away with it." - He then zoomed of at lights speed after Usagi he knew where she was going and what she was after.

Usagi turned a left corner and could see in the distant the double gates. As she got near them her stomach began to throb in pain from the blow, but she was not going to stop now. She had to get there now! She ran through the double gates and could see Alucard still coughing up his own blood. The puddle underneath his glove had gotten bigger since last time. His white gloves were completely stained red. - "Alucard..." - Usagi could see her cross danger still in the same place where she had dropped it last she was so close just a little more but her body was beginning to tire out and was slowly getting weaker, she did not know how much longer she could last. But Usagi wasn't going to give up and kept going, she was so close. As she got closer to her destination Usagi could see the cross dagger lying on the floor. She went to grab it her finger tips just touching the sliver metal.

When something grabbed her hair hard and pulled her away, it tugged hard and dragged her away on the heels of her shoes, before she even had a chance to react she smacked the ground hard. Her head smacking the cold floor hard she lost her breath and blood splashed out of her mouth. Tears fell and she looked up see Father William smirking down at her. - "Hello again, Usagi." – Her eyes wide as she looked him. - _"It didn't work. My plan didn't work.'_ - Father William then picked her up by her hair again and held her by it roughly. She looked at him as he smirked at her. He then let go and punched her in the face hard with full force with his right fist in the same place. As she fell he kicked her with his left foot sending her flying. Her body skidded across the floor and she lied there coughing up blood. – '_He's too powerful, I can't win... I can't...' - _Father William stood laughing at her limp body as she just laid there not moving, he then slowly began to walk over to Alucard. Usagi slowly rose to her feet, her body shaking once up she began to wobble. She looked up and watched as he walked over to Alucard her body began to run.

Alucard looked up and saw Father William turned his human left hand back into a blade again. He raised it up and then went to slash him. Usagi ran over to him as she got closer to him he punched her with his elbow. Alucard watched as he hit her, her body slowly falling backwards. The blow caused Usagi to fall backwards blood falling from mouth again she managed to regain her balance. Her body feeling weak and battered before she even had a chance to react. Father William spun around behind her and kicked her in the spine the blow hard and forceful. Usagi whole body froze from shock saliva and blood splashed out from her mouth. Alucard's eyes widen in shock as he watched her body fall in front of him. She looked up and smiled at him, he looked at her bruised covered body and the giant bruise on her right cheek. Before she even had a chance to react he grabbed her hair again.

He pulled her up by her hair again and her body wobbling as she tried to stand up. Father William then let go of her and pushed her as she wobbled forwards he went to slash her with his left arm blade but Usagi was to slow to react as his arm moved there was loud bang. Father William stopped and looked as Alucard stood with both his guns in his hands holding Usagi against his body.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter 23, please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence**

**Chapter 24 - ****The Battle is Over**

Alucard held Usagi against his body, where he could feels her breathing chest against his. Her head on his chest as her body stood still. Father William stood shocked as Alucard is there. - "That was one very powerful illusion you put on me, Father." - He gritted his teeth together. - "I actually thought I was dying, my flesh and organs being ate inside me." - Father William scream at him. - "HOW? How did you break my illusion!" - Alucard chuckled and then looked down at Usagi. - "It... was thanks to Usagi." - Father William chuckled as he said her name. - "Usagi? Really?" - Alucard looked up at him. - "It was her smile... She smiled even though you were beating the crap out of her. She took it all and still had enough energy left to smile. Her smile told me 'Alucard... you can do better than this, right?'"

Father William made a sniffle and then burst out into laughter. - "Waaa hahah! Seriously?. Her smile broke MY illusion, phff" - Alucard just smirked at him. - "You're going to have to teach me that illusion of yours, Father." - Father William smirked. - "Sorry, no. It's a forbidden art that only I know, Vampire." - As Alucard continued to hold her, Usagi slowly opened her eyes. - "You might broken my illusion but you still cannot defeat me!" - She looked up at Alucard, a blush going across her face. - "Alu..card." - Alucard moved his arm that was holding her up and Usagi wobbled as she tried to stand on her own feet. – '_My body hurts... I don't know how long I've left.' - _Alucard watched Usagi as she put an arm around her body holding herself.

Her breathing was not in a normal rhythm and she was shaking too. Alucard walked forward and picked up her cross dagger which was lying in front of him. He held it and turned around to Usagi. - "Usagi." - She looked up and took the cross dagger from his hands. He then smirked at her. - "Lets finish this Usagi, quickly." - She nodded and smiled back at him. Holding the dagger cross in her hands tightly, Alucard rose his guns while Father William moved slowly to right his blades also moving slowly. Usagi just stood she was not too sure on what to do. Before she even new it both had moved towards each other. Father William attacked him with his blades slashing him while Alucard blocked them with his guns. All Usagi had to do was blink and they had moved across the floor or one of them had changed positions. When suddenly Alucard yelled at her. Usagi jolted as Alucard held Farther Williams blades together within his two guns. He held them tightly so Father William was not able to move. - "Now Usagi, now is your chance!" - Usagi nodded and ran towards them Alucard then slowly bent down on his knees. As he moved down he tried to keep his grip on him.

But Father William knew what was going on and struggled against him, Alucard wasn't able to hold on anymore. He pushed against him knocking Father William backwards. Usagi had made it and ran on Alucards back. Once she had made it to his shoulders she jumped of them pushing against him using all the strength she'd. As she jumped she felt something help push her faster and was not sure if it was Alucard or not but she snapped out of her thoughts and flew through the air towards him, Father William looked at her._ – 'I've to get him! If I don't he'll kill everybody and I'll be alone again.' - _**"Yes, i will be all alone... I will be lonely... again..." **

Father William froze as he watched her coming towards him. Usagi didn't understand why he was just standing there. He watched her fly towards him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. - '_So my Master was right, she does have that-' - _Before he'd a chance to finish and defend himself, he felt the cold tip of her cross dagger piece his skin. The tip sinking inside his skin piercing his muscles as it went towards his heart. He felt it goes inside, the cold metal piercing through it. His heart slowly started to beat less and blood poured from the wound. His body began to try and automatically heal its self but the holy dagger stopped him.

Father William screamed as pain shot through his body a silver seal appearing on the wound. Gold writing appeared on the seal, he screamed and then pushed Usagi hard off his body. The force of the blow knocking her flying through the air, slamming against the cold ground hard and she skidded across the floor. Screams filled the air as the cross dagger had finally strike true stopping him from being able to heal himself. He knew it was the end no matter how hard he tried a smile slowly crept across his face. Alucard rose from his knees and looked at him blood pouring from the wound small lighting sparks forming around the cross dagger. He turned his head left and saw Usagi laying on the ground her body not moving. Alucard walked over to her but she did not move once he bent down and rolled her on to her back. He got a good look at her face and Usagi eye's slowly fluttered open blinking a few times. - "Alu... card. I... i did it. I strike Farther William in the-" - She coughed up some of her blood, Alucard held out a hand and Usagi grabbed it. He pulled her up but Usagi just wobbled her sense of balance off. She could not stand and tired to walk over to Farther William Alucard just watched her. She walked over to the smiling man but the smile was not evil it was... happy.

Usagi stood confused and Father William smiled at her. - "Why... why are-" - She watched as his body slowly began to disappear into sparking blue dust. "You have set me free. You see, I was a slave for my Master he turned me into this. I lost all my memories, everything…" - Usagi froze. - "Everything...?" - He nodded at her response. - "And now I'm free, free from this world." - Usagi wanted to ask so many questions, but something was stopping her. - "F-father... you said that... I know your Master. H-" - Father William shacked his head in a 'no' way. - "I'm sorry, Usagi. I'm not allowed to tell you. Even though I am dying I still can't tell you… But... I can tell you some things. Make sure you don't feel Loneliness and your blood. It may be a 'Cursed Blood' but there is more in it. You'll find out more when your memories slowly come back." - Usagi's eye snapped opened in shock. - "Loneliness? My memories coming back...?" - He nodded his head. - "Is the seal weakening?" - But Father William didn't answer her question. - "My Master is someone from your past." - "My past?" - Usagi gave up on asking as she knew that he wouldn't answer no matter how many times she asked. - "One more thing... All those memories you saw when you scanned my seal thing. Were... those real?" - A gentle smiled appeared on his face. - "Yes, they are." - Usagi smiled and tears fell down her face. - "I... finally saw my mom and dad after all these years." - Tears fell from her face. - "Thank you, Father." - But Usagi didn't get a replay and wiped her eyes. Father William's whole entire body was almost gone. - "No, thank you-" - His face and top part of his body finally disappeared.

Blue glittery dust sparkled in the air and his voice echoed. - "...Usagi." - The cross dagger then fell from mid air onto the floor making a clank sound as it landed. Usagi walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. As she grabbed it she rose and held it in her hands but the cross dagger suddenly disappeared too with white sparking dust flowing in the air and slowly floated away. As she watched them flew away some of the wounds on her body, the ones that Father William had made disappeared too. Usagi smiled and closed her eyes. – '_Rest in peace now, Father William'. - _As she opened her eyes, she felt liquid slowly trickle down her body. She went to look at where it was coming from when a sharp pain shot through her body. She let out a loud scream and held her body. Her vision slowly going blurry and her breathing quickening. - _'My body... it hurts. It hurts so much!' - _Usagi coughed up more blood and fell to her knees. Alucard watched Usagi's body collapse to the floor, blood slowly staining her light pink nightie.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 24, please review if you want :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story. I can't believe My first villain lasted 13 chapters! There are many more still left to come though :D

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has violence and sexual scene**

**Chapter 25 - Broken Seal  
**

Usagi laid on the floor her body not moving blood slowly sweeping through her pink nightie. Alucard looked at her Usagi's blood aura slowly filling the air as it went up his nose. His mouth slowly began to water and his dead heart began to pulse against his chest. His fangs growing. Her zoomed over to her body in an instant and looked down at her. Tears forming in her eye's as they fell he turned her body around so now she was on her back. Alucard looked at the growing stain on her nightie. Her blood becoming too much for him. He needed to drink her dry now! Alucard looked at her body blood slowly sweeping from her wounds. Even her shoulder wounds that he had licked up last time. Alucard got on all fours and pulled down her nightie straps. Once out of the way he bent forward and sucked at the fresh flowing blood purring as it followed down his neck.

Pleasure filled him as he drank and Usagi's body began to shiver as she felt his wet tongue dance inside her left shoulder wound. Once all the blood he could get was gone he then licked at her wound healing it up. Usagi winced in pain and grabbed his arms her grip tightening as he continued. Alucard gave the wound one final lick and smirked at his results you would not think she even had a cut there. Alucard then assaulted the right shoulder wound this one was much deeper than the other one. Alucard sucked and licked getting every bit of her blood he could get.

All poor Usagi could do was hold back her moans and tighten her grip as he assaulted her wound. But Usagi enjoyed every bit of it as she felt his wet warm tongue lick inside her deep wound. Lapping up her blood and purred as he sucked on it once he got every drop he healed the right wound up. Using his saliva and again smirked at his job. But he eyed her other wound that started from her sternum notch and went down her body her nightie covering it up. Alucard grabbed her nightie straps again and started to pull her nightie down eyeing her wound as it showed up.

Usagi blushed and tried to stop him. "N-no! Alucard stop!" But Alucard would not his body hot and full of lust for her blood. Usagi grabbed hold of his face and tried to turn it to stop him from looking. "A-alucard, please don't-" Tears falling from her eye's. _"I only want a guy who loves me to see my naked body" _Alucard stopped pulling down down her nightie that now came to her hips. He grabbed hold of her hands and pulled them away. He now had a full view of her breast and looked down seeing her small slit of her belly button were the wound ended. Usagi's face was completely red and she covered up her breast with her hands. But Alucard chuckled and grabbed her wrist pulling her hands away. "N-no do not look. Please don't!"

He watched as tears slowly fell from her eye's and Alucard stopped. He moved forward and whispered in her ear, "You have nice breasts for a boy, Usagi" Her face went even redder if it were possible. Alucard moved backwards and licked up her wound starting from her belly button. His tongue moved upwards over the small mound of her stomach and towards her breast. As his tongue went throw her breast Usagi let out a low moan and her hole body shivered in pleasure. She felt her body slowly becoming hot and her pussy slightly getting wet as he continued to lick through her breast. Alucard went upwards towards her sternum notch were the wound ended.

Once it ended he went back to beginning of the wound and started to suck all the blood from it. Slowly going up her body Usagi shivered as he did this she gripped his shoulders. "A-alucard..." Alucard had finally made it up to her breast he sucked and licked up her blood and sneaked up his hands up to them. Usagi felt his hands touch and play with her hard pink nipples. "N-no, A-alucard!" But he did not listen and continued to pinch them. He squeezed her breast with hands. "Ahh!" Pleasure shoted through her body likes fire as feminine moist wetted her panties and she squeezed her legs together hoping to stop this feeling but it did not help. Alucard could smell a new sent but he started to lick upwards back to her sternum notch.

But her blood over powered it. Once he had managed to get every last drop he started to heal her long wound. His tongue licking all the way up her wound Usagi shivered and low moans escaped her slightly parted lips. Even Alucard himself was slightly getting turned on from all the blood he was drinking. Her blood so was addicted like a drug he could not get enough as his own blood pumped through his body fast. Alucard then lifted himself up and Usagi let go of his shoulders. But Usagi still felt pain shooting through her body and Alucard saw it in her face. He scanned her body and saw a small bullet stuck deep in her skin just below her left breast. Alucard went to grab it his fingers just touching the rim of it.

As he started to pull on it Usagi screamed and he stopped. Her body shaking from the shot of pain. Alucard untied his red long ribbon tie and folded the ends together. He pushed it into Usagi's slightly parted mouth, "Bite on it. It will help stop the pain" Usagi nodded and closed her mouth. Alucard then grabbed the bullet with two fingers. He started to pull it out of her wound blood poured as he pulled it out. Usagi's scream was muffled from the ribbon in her mouth. Tears streamed from her eye's once again once Alucard had pulled it out enough. He grabbed it with all his fingers and had a nice grip on it. Alucard pulled it out in one go Usagi's eye's shot open and let out a loud muffled scream. Her body shaking from the shot of pain that went through her like sharp electric blots. Alucard quickly covered his mouth over the fresh new open wound.

Sucking the blood before it got away. Usagi body shake as the pain slowly went away tears still streaming from her red eye's. Alucard darted his tongue inside the wound healing it from the inside. The bullet had done a lot of damage and Alucard was glad that it had not killed him. But did not understand why he thought this. _"I would just miss his blood that is all!" _Alucard pulled his tongue out from the wound and healed the rest of it. All Usagi's wound were now completely healed and he pulled his red ribbon tie from Usagi's mouth. It was completely damp from her Salvia.

Alucard pulled her nightie straps back up to her shoulders and looked at her face. All the crying had put her sleep he rose to his feet. Then got on one knee and picked her up. He held Usagi bridal style in his arms as he slowly began to walk off. "Master!" Alucard turned his head and saw Seras and Pip running towards them."Master, how's Usagi?" Seras looked at her in his arms completely out of this world asleep. Pip smiled. "Thankz goodnezz zhe'z all write" All three of them slowly walked back inside the mansion. As they walked down the corridors they met Walter and Sir Integra. Walter saw Usagi in Alucard's arm and asked how she was. "She's fine. She fell asleep" Alucard took her to her room and layed her underneath her blankets. He then returned to his Master were they talked about what happened to Father William. Later that night a doctor came out and checked everyone. Everyone was in good health with very minor injuries.

~Next Morning~

Usagi awoke to the sound of drilling and hammering. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eye's she turned her head to the left. Usagi eye's snapped opened she darted out of bed and ran towards the bathroom to take a hot shower. _"Darn it!, darn it!, darn it! Sir Integra's going to be mad!"_As she stood under the water relaxing her body she touched it. She could not believe she once used to have wounds on her body._ "Did i really have a deep wounds here and... here?" _She finished cleaning herself and walked out of the shower. Usagi dried herself off throwing the used towels into the wash basket. She walked into her room and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and her new maid outfit for today. She brushed her light auburn hair and tied her ribbon neck around her neck. Once finished she opened the Curtains and walked out of the door. She ran down the stairs towards her normal work place.

Usagi hurried and grabbed her stuff and just managed to make it in time for her first round. She let out a sigh and knocked on Seras door but no one answered and she left her bucket ice with a blood packet on the table. She closed the door behind her and walked down to Alucard's knocked but again no one answered and she left him a fresh batch of blood bottles taking the empty ones. As Usagi walked up the stairs she heard wolf whistles coming from the builders who were repairing the damaged walls but she ignored them. Usagi carried on with regular maid duties as if nothing had happened yesterday as the day went on the builders did not give up and it soon got annoying when suddenly. "I'm not paying you to stand around. Now get to work!" Sir Integra appeared Usagi smiled, "Good morning, Sir Integra" Day soon turned into night and the builders then called it a day and went home.

"Usagi, can you please make some tea and bring it to my office" Usagi nodded and head of the kitchen she made the tea and walked back to her office when she over heard their conversation. "So Alucard how was Usagi during the battle?"Alucard chuckled, "She was not very good when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Gun skills i could not say" Usagi froze as she continued to listen, _"I... i only got in the way for Alucard" _"Hmm i see. Pip said that her gun skills were very amazing when she was with him" She heard a chuckle come from Alucard.

"But overall-" Usagi could not take anymore and knocked on the door. "Come in" She opened the door and walked in to see Walter was also there too. She put the tray down and turned around leaving the room to let them continue their conversation. No asked her to stop or anything. Usagi walked off and did her last round as she made it back she almost bumped in to Walter. "Oh, hello Walter" Walter smiled. "Alucard was saying many things about you today Usagi." She froze.

"Really...?" "Yes, he was saying how you stood up to Father William and took it all. Sir Integra is very impressed" Usagi smiled and let out a low giggle. "Usagi, next week we will be having a private silence for the men we have lost in the battles last night. I will give you more information when the time comes" Usagi nodded and called it a night. For the next couple of days the builders had finished there work on the mansion. They had no more attacks on the mansion and the days were the same in and out for Usagi. But bigger surprises were yet to come for Usagi the next morning...

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 25 , please review if you want :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story**.**

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

**Chapter 26 – Her Feelings**

***BEEP BEEP BE-* *SLAM*** Usagi slowly rose up and wiped her tried eye's letting out a groan. – _'Uh... I did not get any sleep again tonight...' - _She pushed herself of the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom striping out of her nightie and underwear as she walked towards the door. Usagi threw them into the small wash basket and turned on the shower. The hot water woke her up and she let out a happy sigh as it warmed her body. She washed her body awaking herself for a new day and turned off the water. Usagi walked out with a yellow towel wrapped around her damp body. She dried herself of along with her hair and again threw them into the wash basket. Usagi picked out her new fresh maid outfit and brushed her mid length light auburn hair. As she brushed her hair her eye's kept going to her neck looking at it. – '_Were did Father William's bite mark go?'_

Her eyes would not leave, that place and after a while she had forgotten that she was staring at her neck. Usagi jolted herself awake and tied her ribbon necklace around her neck. She put on her small heel shoes and walked over to the light purple curtains witch blend with the light cream walls. She pushed them open and then froze on the spot her eyes widen in shock. Usagi let out a loud scream and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth realizing she had screamed too loud. She leaned forward her head almost hit the glass and she raised her hands touching the glass also. Usagi could not believe it and it had made her day she kept giggling to herself. – '_I cannot believe it! It snowed... beautiful white snow I cannot wait to go out an-' - _***Knock knock* **She spun around and snapped out of her thoughts "Come in". The door opened to reveal Walter he bowed and walked in, "Good morning, Usagi" Usagi nodded and smiled at him. "Please meet us outside in half a hour. We will be waiting in the back garden" He then left and closed the door behind him. She froze at the sudden quickness and looked back at the window.

_"I guess I won't be able to play in the snow today then..." _She slowly walked off towards the door and down the stairs towards her regular work place. She grabbed her usual stuff and went towards the panting corridor. Usagi moved the panting which was a picture of the Queen. The secret passage way showed its self and she slowly walked down it. She stopped outside Seras door and gently knocked. "Come in!" Seras high pitched voice echoed and Usagi walked in she puts the iced bucket on the circle table which was in the middle of the room. Seras smiled at her. Usagi smiled back and took away the old bucket with still had its blood packets inside. Her smile slowly disappeared and Seras noticed it. "I just cannot drink it, it's the only part of me that still human. The only humanity i have left inside me" Usagi froze and nodded at her. "It's okay but please just do not die. Drinking blood is... how you stay alive" Seras looked at her and took a blood packet she ripped it open and drank some of it. Usagi listened to her gulping sounds as it went down her neck and froze. As an image of Father William drinking from her neck on that night came she shivered and hugged herself.

Seras stopped drinking and wiped her mouth her eye's glowing bright red the packet still half full. "S-seras?" Her red eye's looked at Usagi as lust filled them for more blood. She froze on the spot and watched as she opened her mouth showing her white fangs. She panted heavily and walked towards Usagi who backed away slowly till her back hit the wall. "S-seras" But she could not hear her voice. _"It's my fault I made Seras drink the blood. So I deserve this she is lusting for more blood, better tastier blood... my blood" _Usagi watched as Seras drew closer. Her fangs showing ready to bite her as she then suddenly charged at her. Usagi panicked and let out a high pitched scream without releasing it. She suddenly felt an arm pull her closer to another body and she slowly opened her eyes. Usagi looked up and a blush went across her face. "A-alucard!" A grin went across his face and he grabbed her right hand pulling it up to his mouth. Usagi eye's widen and she let out a small cry of pain as he bit her middle finger. Her crimson Blood slowly dripped from her finger and he moved it to Seras. "Its seems Police Girl is slowly losing her humanity"

"Were she is refusing to drink blood. The urge slowly builds up and then it takes over her till she drinks fresh blood" Usagi watched as Seras drank her blood her tounge licking at her fresh wound sucking on every last drop. Seras was on all fours like a dog as Alucard held Usagi's wrist stopping her from being able to move.

He watched as Seras devoured her blood he held Usagi wrist tighter as he felt her body shacking. "Don't worry Usagi I won't let her drink all of you. Like you said your blood belongs to me and only me" Usagi's blush grew as she remembered it. As Alucard watched Seras. Even he felt an urges grow inside him as Usagi's blood aura filled the room. It went up his nose and filled his body with pleasure. But he held it back he would fill his pleasure later when Usagi comes back on one of her rounds. Usagi then felt Seras tongue stop licking and sucking her finger. She looked at her red eye's as they turned back to her bright blue ones and she froze. "U-usagi" She looked at Usagi and tears slowly formed as she looked at the small fresh wound on her middle finger. "I'm sorry i hurt you. But i could not help myself m-" Usagi yanked her wrist from Alucard's hand.

She got on her knees and held Seras as she cried on her shoulder. Usagi patted her back as she cried, "It's okay it was my fault i made you drink the blood packet. So i deserve it." Seras moved away and wiped her eyes they both smiled and giggled showing that they forgive each other. Usagi then looked back at Alucard. Who was just standing there looking at them. Usagi then jolted and freaked out, "What's the time!" they both looked at her as they watched her rose to her feet panicking. "It's almost half nine" Usagi dashed to the door. "I'm sorry Seras, Alucard but i got to go. I am supposed to met everyone at the-" Seras then rose to her feet letting out a little scream. "That's write! Were supposed to meet in the back garden for the silence!" They both nodded at each other. Usagi then picked up Alucard's blood bottles from beside the door.

She gave them to Alucard and waved goodbye to them both. Usagi dashed up the stairs trying to keep her footing as she pushed her body to run faster. She finally made it to her room and pushed opened the door causing it to hit the wall. She walked over to her very long closet which was in the wall. It had sliding doors she grabbed the right handle and slide it to the left. Usagi looked at her different season coats. She grabbed her thick black winter one and took it off the hook. She put the coat on and closed the sliding door. Usagi walk over to her wooden brown dresser and pulled out the first draw. It was filled with her different pattern underwear. Next to them was her small B cup bras she looked along write at the back was her white gloves. She pulled them out and stuffed them into her coat pocket. Usagi then dugged out her hat which had a panda design on it, it had small black ears with black eyes and a nose on it. She put it in her coat pocker as well and then pulled out her long cream scarf.

The scarf almost touched the floor on both ends she had to wrap it around her neck twice. A blush went across her face as she saw her naughty underwears write at the back which she hid with the clothes she had just took out. She looked at them the pink underwear was almost see threw along with the matching bra too. She then closed the draw and walked over to the corner to change her shoes. Usagi took of her small heel shoes and put on her small black boots. It has soft white cotton inside which kept her feet warm she looked at herself in the mirror. _"Maybe I've put on too much...?" _As she felt her body slowly getting hot. But Usagi just smiled and walked out towards the stairs once at the bottom she walked towards the back garden door. As she opened the door the cold hit her face and she was glad she kept all her clothes. Usagi put on her white gloves and panda hat. She walked through the snow towards the others. As she made it to middle of the garden she saw Pip and his army; The Wild Geese along with Walter and Sir Integra. Usagi looked around and could not see Seras and Alucard anywere. When suddenly she heard loud crunching and looked to see Seras coming towards them waving.

Usagi waved back and she bent forward as she breathed in air that she did not need. "Good now that everyone is hear we will be going" Everyone nodded as they slowly walked through the falling snow to the place of there moment silence for the men they have lost in the battle.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 26, please review if you want :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, CherryKunoichiTenTen here i hope you enjoy the BETA version of my story**.**

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Want**

As they walked through the cold deep snow. Usagi kept looking back to see if Alucard was coming Seras noticed this. "Usagi?" She jolted and turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry... i was just wandering if Alucard was going to come or not" Seras watched as her checks turned deep red. - "Master did not say anything about it" Usagi looked away. "Oh, i see..." Sadness filled her at the fort of Alucard not coming. _"N-no! Don't be silly Usagi!" _She shakes her head and they continued walking. They had walked out of Sir Integra's garden and towards what felt like no wear. Usagi opened her mouth to say something when she froze. They had made it to a big open space filled with grave stones. Everywhere you looked stones filled the area. _"How many battles have there been on the mansion?" _Tears slowly filled her eye's but she held them back as Seras grabbed her hand.

Usagi turned and looked as Seras smiled at her and, she smiled back. They both walked towards the others and stood in the crowed. The hellsing soldiers stood with their heads down and hats in their hands. As they stood for their fallen friends Sir Integra stood all dressed in black. She too had her head down with a red single rose in her hand. It stood out beautifully from her outfit. Walter too had a black suit on bowing his head Seras herself wore her normal small dress outfit but in black. Everyone stood with their eyes closed the only noise you could here was the wind. Cold snow fell onto their faces as everyone mourned for the fallen. Usagi couldn't help but let tears fall. _"Please rest happily now. With your family in heaven" _Sir Integra then rose her head and lay the red rose in the white snow. It stood out from the white snow and Usagi couldn't help but stare. It reminded her of blood and, it sent shivers down her spine. Everyone else then rose their heads and slowly turned as Sir Integra walked off. "Now please follow me back to the Mansion" The soldiers stomped there foots and got in two lines behind her and Walter.

Pip and his army followed behind them. Usagi watched as they walked off marching and followed them along with Seras. As they walked Usagi spoke up. "I guess Alucard couldn't make it..." Seras looked at Usagi's sad face. "Usagi do you like Master?" Her blush grew again across her checks. "N-no! I meant he did not show up for the silence" "oh, i see. Well maybe Master was busy" Usagi kept looking at the snow her eye's not moving from it. "I guess..." Seras giggled. "You do like Master! I knew it" Usagi eye's shot up from the snow to her and, she covered her mouth. Seras froze and looked back. Usagi's blush had grown over face. She put a finger to her own lips. "Shhh!" Seras nodded and Usagi removed her hands from her mouth. "I...I do not like Alucard. I like him as a... well short of friend" Seras looked at Usagi and kept giggling at her. "Then why do you keep going red Usagi? You're blushing is not helping it's revealing otherwise" Usagi turned away and tried to cool herself down but she knew she could not deny it to Seras. "Well how about you and Pip?" Seras shot up and ran around to face Usagi.

"Eww! Don not be silly!" But Usagi was sure she saw a small blush and giggled herself. Seras looked back at Usagi and they both laughed at each other. Usagi turned her head and saw that the others had gone. She grabbed Seras hand and pulled her along Seras almost went to shout at her. When she noticed too and ran along with her but after a while she was pulling Usagi along. "S-seras slow down!" Seras turned her head and saw Usagi struggling to keep up with her. She stopped and Usagi fell to her knees breathing heavily as she tried to get air back into her lungs. "Sorry Usagi. I keep forgetting that i have these powers" Usagi looked up and smiled at her as her breathing started to slow down. She rose to her feet and they both ran at Usagi's pace and they managed to catch up to the others. Pip turned his head as he saw them coming towards them.

He waved and they both waved back. "Ah, they your are! We were wandering were you two had gotten at" Usagi stopped and a small blush crept across her face. "Sorry. Me and Seras got lost in our conversation" Pip eyed them both as he took in a puff of his cigarette. "oh? Waz it about me?" Seras froze and moved back while Usagi giggled. "No! It was about Master" Usagi then froze hoping that Seras was not going to say anything what they talked about. "We were wandering if he was going to show" Pip then looked around and had only just noticed he was not here. "Hmmm. Were itz that vampire?" Usagi looked around too. _"Alucard... why didn't you show for the silence"_ She let out a low sigh when suddenly. "Heads up boss!" Usagi felt a hard smack against her head. She turned her head and saw one of Pip's men froze. "Sorry Miss Usagi. I was going for the boss" Usagi smiled back. Were as Pip threw a snow ball back at him. Before she knew it they were all having a snow ball fight. Sir Integra and Walter had gone back inside the warm mansion. While her men had gone back to the training grounds. Usagi laughed as she threw another snow and hit Pip. After a while the snow ball fight had gotten old and Usagi made a snow angel along with Seras. They moved their arms and legs outwards.

As the two rose up they both looked at their angels. When Pip shouted. "Hey! Letz make a Znow Man!" Usagi shouted back and they all started to make the first huge ball. Usagi and Seras did the first ball as the rolled it along the snow making it bigger. Once it was big enough. They stopped at the same time Pip and two of his men were pushing the second ball whiles two of his other men were making the third ball. Once they were big enough Pip and his men carried there snow balls and put them on top of Usagi's and Seras. "All right now we juzt need the face and armz" Seras ran back into the kitchen to get the stuff for the face while Usagi ran to the nearest tree for arms. As Usagi ran she found a nearby tree. She bent her knees and rub away some snow hoping that some branches might have fallen but none. She let out a low sigh and jumped. But her hands barely touched the branches. _"I'm only 5'5 maybe i should have let Pip go"_ Usagi looked up and pushed herself using all the strength she had into a jump. As she flew up she felt herself going higher towards some branches. She grabbed the branches and snapped of the finer ones.

When she felt two big hands holding her she tried to look down but could not make out who it was. She spoke out softly to the person, "T-thank you..." "That's okay" Her whole body froze. Before she knew it she felt her body froze. "A-alucard...?" Her body felt hot and she tried to look but could not see the person. When suddenly she got turned around and saw the person. Alucard had a big grin on his face his fangs showing. Usagi was glad her black coat was long so he was not able to look up it and see her panties. Usagi looked down the ground was miles away from her feet as they dangle freely. "A-alucard..." He looked at her as her voice sounded frightened and scared. "P-please don't drop me" He noticed fear in her voice as she grabbed his red coat tightly her body slightly shaking. "Are you afraid of heights Usagi?" She looked back at him. Alucard's red fedora hiding his eye's slightly. All she could see was his nose and white fangs still showing. "No..." Alucard knew she was lying he could sense it as her grip tightened. He let his grip loosen and Usagi felt it. Her eyes widen and tears formed as his grip went and she fell. She felt the hole world stop as she felt death grew closer as her body felt lifeless in the air. When Alucard grabbed her again and started to chuckle but Usagi did not. He felt her body shaking it was so much he was having a hard time holding her.

"Usagi?" She looked up at him tears streaming down her face he felt a pain in his heart. Alucard lowered her down and she felt the ground on her feet again. But she fell to her knees her body was not able to hold her. Alucard watched her and bent down on his knees lifting her face. He looked at her as she cried. "Why? ...Why did you do that? I said please" A sharp pain shot through Alucard dead heart as he watched her cry. He then held her making Usagi's hole body freeze on the spot. "A-alucard?" But he did not answer as he mumbled something in her ear which she could not make out. As he held her he felt something shot though his body and for some unknown reason he wanted to hold her more. He felt Usagi's hand on the back of his red trench coat. Her grip tightens as he held her she did not stop crying.

As Seras returned to the others she noticed Usagi was still not back. She looked around "Were's Usagi?" Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "Zhe went to get zome branchez but haz ztill yet to come back" Seras stood and they all started to put the stuff she had brought on the snow man. Alucard gently pushed her away and grabbed her face. Her tears had stopped and she let go of his red coat. Usagi looked at him he was covering his face with his fedora. Alucard felt new feelings go through his body and the urge to hold him again. "A-alucard...?" She grabbed his face with both hands. She lifted his face up and got a good look at his face. His red eye's looked at her but he was not smiling Usagi moved closer to him. Alucard watched her as she moved closer her heart started to pound against her chest. She then gently kissed his left check and Alucard froze.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 27 , please review if you want :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Hope Enjoy the BEAT version of my story!

**Azumi Gaiden:** Hi, people. I'm the Beta Reader of CherryKunoichiTenTen and I'll help her reviewing throught the story. I hope all of you that are reading enjoy! Ja ne!

**Warning:** Hellsing and their respective characters belongs to Kouta Hirano, Usagi belongs to me.

**Summary: **Usagi is a 19 years old girl that has no memory of her past. She starts to work for Sir Integra Hellsing as the new maid. Soon she meets her new boss, she meets Alucard and start to have (odd) feelings for the unknown dark man.

"blablabla" = talking

'_blablabla'_ = thoughts

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**Chapter 28 ****– Her Blood on Him**

Alucard felt Usagi's soft lips against his cold left check. Her kiss heating it up as they were planted on his check. Usagi slowly moved her face away from Alucard face her checks tainted pink. She froze for a bit realized what she had just done. _"I... I just kissed Alucard! Why did i do that?"_ Usagi tried to open her mouth to speak but it just kept opening and shutting. Words unable to leave her mouth her heart pounding against her chest. _"I can't speak. Alucard's probabley going to go mad and oh, why? I'm so stupid!"_ Alucard felt the heat slowly leave his check as the cold wind blew past them he turned his head to look at Usagi. She jolted and quickly rose to feet. Alucard watched her "A-alucard lets go everybody's waiting for us" Usagi smiled as she tried to change the awaked situation she had just created with the kiss. Alucard just stared at her, and she grab his left hand. He felt her warm hand against his cold one as her warmth sneaked through his white glove.

She tugged gently trying to make him get up. She kept tugging and Alucard's body slowly moved but she was to weak to make him rise up. Alucard started to find it amusing as she pulled his hand and had changed the situation quickly her checks were still red. Usagi pulled again but instead she slipped up in the snow and fell on her bottom. She felt the cold snow on her bum her heat disappearing and her blush grew. Alucard grinned and rose to his feet as Usagi sat tears slowly forming in her eyes. _"Oh. Usagi... you're so stupid."_ She slowly got to her feet and wiped of the snow. She kept her eyes on the snow not able to look at him still embarrassed about what she had done. She kneeled down and picked up the twig branches she had picked for the Snow man she then stood up straight. She spun on the heel of her boots and slowly walked she turned to look back at him. Her eye's not locking with his and smiled. "Come on A-alucard. Everyone is waiting for us" She began to walk towards the others her mind going crazy as she tried not to think about it. As she walked she did not once look back to see if Alucard was behind her. Alucard was behind her and watched her as she walked he took notice of how she walked. Her hips swaying side to side slowly and her mid length light auburn hair blew slowly in the wind.

He eyed it as he saw her neck every time the wind blew he felt his mouth water. _"I haven't drank her blood in a while. I need- No! I can't drink it my Master said so. But... Darn you Usagi. I'm craving for your blood"_ He kept his eyes on her as she walked when he saw everybody waving at them as they walked closer. Usagi ran waving back as she handed over the sticks to them Pip pushed the two twigs inside the snow making the arms. Usagi looked at it and noticed something was missing "Ah, that it!" Everybody looked at her, and she then took of her long cream scarf wrapping it around the Snowman. But something was still missing and Usagi then went to take of her hat when. Alucard placed his red fedora on it instead Usagi looked up at him. Her face going redder if it was possible she watched as the wind blew through his long black hair.

White snowflakes getting caught and sticking to his hair she could only stare. Before she knew it Alucard looked back at her. "Something wrong Usagi? You know it's rude to stare" She jolted and turned away. "I-I-I wasn't." She looked back at the Snowman and noticed that the mouth had still yet to be made. She turned to Seras who had a raisin box in her hand. Seras gave them to her, and she put them on. Usagi made a smiling face but everybody noticed that she had added something else. "Mizz Uzagi what'z thiz?" She giggled "They are fangs it's a Snowpire." Everybody then burst into laughter even Seras. However Alucard stood not laughing nor finding it amusing Usagi looked at him. He then grabbed his fedora and disappeared Usagi felt a pain go through her heart and her smiled went. _"Did... did I say something wrong...?" _Tears began to form again and a tear fell down her right check she slowly began to walk back towards the mansion.

Laughter began to stop and everyone had noticed that Usagi and Alucard had gone. "Where did Mizz Uzagi and Alucard go?" Seras looked around too. "She must have gone back inside." Everybody else then returned too. Warmth hit Usagi in the face as she stepped inside the Mansion. Her body heat rising as she took of her long black coat she then went to take off her scarf. When she realized she had left it on the Snowman she sighed and took of her white gloves pushing them inside her left coat pocket. She then took of her panda hat and shock her hair from side to side. She giggled and slowly walked to her room once there she pushed opened the door and closed it behind her. She took of her black boots and placed them in the corner throwing her coat on to the chair. Usagi then walked over to the bed and fell on to it. She lay there for a bit her eye's feeling heavy.

She slowly closed them and before she knew it she had fallen to sleep. Hours went by and no one wandered or looked for her. Usagi slowly opened her eye's blinking a through times. She slowly sat up wiping her eyes and stretched. When she suddenly felt wetness in her panties. She froze, _"Did i finally start my period for the first time? Or did I-" _A red blush went across her face and she pulled up dress holding it up with one hand. With the other she pulled down her white panties with a pink stars pattern. She looked but there was no blood she let out a low sigh. _"I haven't been on once... I haven't even started it. I feel like a child" _Usagi decided to take a quick shower and stripped off. A hour later she came out and got changed. As she brushed her hair there was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in" Walter appeared and smiled at her. "Miss Usagi, have you made your last round yet?" She jolted and stood up "Oh, i was just about to go" Walter bowed at her.

"Very well after that Sir Integra said you may call it a day." Usagi nodded and Walter left closing the door behind him. She rose from her chair and put on her black small heel shoes and walked out. She slowly walked down the stairs towards her usual place. She opened the door and stepped inside. Taking out the bucket with ice and two blood packets. With her other hand she took two blood bottles she gently kicked the door behind her and walked to the panting corridor. Usagi placed the bucket on the floor and moved the certain painting of the Queen and the secret corridor reviled its self. Usagi picked up the bucket and walked slowly down the stairs towards Seras room. Once at the bottom of the stairs she put the blood bottles down and knocked on Seras door. But no one answered so she gently grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door. She walked towards the table and picked up the old bucket.

Some of the ice had melted and Usagi noticed the half empty blood packet. She smiled and put the new fresh bucket on the table as she walked away. Usagi heard light snoring coming from the coffin and couldn't help but giggle as she walked out. She shut the door and put the bucket down. Usagi picked up the two blood bottles and walked towards Alucard's chamber as she got to the door she gently knocked. But again no one answered so she opened the door and walked in. She walked towards the table by the throne chair and placed the fresh bottles down. She picked up the old ones when she felt a presence behind her and spun on her heel. Alucard appeared and slowly walked towards her his long black hair was covering his face she could only see his glowing red eyes. He walked past her and sat down on his throne crossing his legs she could hear him panting heavily. _"What's wrong with Alucard he doesn't sound good. Was he waiting for me to bring him his blood bottles?" _Usagi was worried she had never seen him like this before "A-alucard are... you okay?" He lifted his head but his red glowing eye's were the only thing she could see. "I... brought you your bottles" He turned his head and looked at the two new fresh blood but he growled.

Before she knew it she watched as he hit the bottles hard they flew and smashed on to the floor. The glass shattered across the floor just missing Usagi as blood poured over the floor. It made a red puddle and slowly moved between the titles around them. Usagi froze she was scared. Alucard didn't seem to be in a good mood and Usagi panicked for her life. She held on to the empty bottles tightly as she stood. "I don't want them i want your blood, Usagi" Her whole body froze and she felt her heart pound against her chest. _"My blood...? He wants my blood" _Usagi didn't know what to say and knew she had to get away now. She slowly walked away hoping that Alucard was just joking around. As she walked she suddenly felt two big arms hold her she turned her head and saw those red glowing eyes again. "A-alucard?" She could feel his hot breath breathing against her neck. As Alucard panted heavily "Usagi i need your blood" She jolted and her heart began to beat faster it was like a desperate plea for help. _"Has Alucard not drank blood since this morning? Wait! I've been out all day in the snow and totally forgot my duties. So... it was my fault Alucard is in so much pain." _As Usagi stood in her fought Alucard had untied the ribbon around her neck and licked it. His bite marks from last time were still there but had slightly closed over. His dead heart began to beat faster as he eyed her neck his fangs grew to full length he wanted to bite her now!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 28! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Hiya! I have some news my BETA is currently away till June. I promise i'll try to the best of my ability to make my grammar 100%. Anyways, enjoy!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~

* * *

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want =w=

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter has strong Sexual scene**

As Usagi stood with Alucard's arms wrapped around her tiny body. She could feel his hot breath panting against her neck. Her neck started to heat up as he kept breathing against it her blood warming up. Alucard couldn't control himself as his will power fell his mouth drying out. Her blood was calling for him as he eyed her neck all he could see was her veins her blood pulsing through it. "Usagi..." She froze as he said her name her body tensing up. _"Alucard..."_As she stood Usagi felt hands going around her. She went to look when another hand went up and grabbed her face.

The gentle soft hand grabbed her chin and held it still. _"W-what three hands...?"_Fear shot through her as she felt more hands behind her. The other hands that went around her held her body still. She felt Alucard's breathing still on her neck drying up his wet saliva. Usagi then felt him nibble her neck as he grazed the tip of his fangs over neck. As he did this tingling sensations went through her body.

When he suddenly he began to suck on her skin. Usagi went to grab his arms holding her to stop him but her hands went straight through them. She began to panic. Her eye's widen and her heart began to beat faster as she kept trying to grab the arms holding her. They glowed a reddish-black color and the hands had his white glove with the circle symbol on them._"W-what are they? How many does Alucard have?" _Alucard could hear her heart beat.

He could see her blood following through her veins faster. It began to drive Alucard insane he had to bite her now! He stopped sucking on her neck leaving a purple bruise mark. Usagi let out a low moan as the cold air hit the heated abused flesh. He licked her neck one more time before piercing her neck. Usagi felt him pierced the healing holes on her neck.

She moaned as she felt him sink his fangs into her biting into the abused flesh he had sucked on only added to the pleasure that followed through her. "A-alucard..." Usagi felt heat building up in side her as her blood heated through her. Wetness slowly began to come and she squeezed her legs together in hoping to stop it. As she stood Alucard holding her she could hear him drinking her blood.

His loud gulping sounds filling the room, she froze as she remembered Farther William. He held her the same way and made the same sounds fear began to sink in, "P-please stop..." but Alucard did not listen to her. Her body began to shake and she felt more hands hold her still. "Stop! please... stop" Tears began to form and slowly fell down her checks but Alucard was to far in a world of his own pleasure to listen to her pleas.

"STOP! please... F-father..." Usagi tried to punch and kick him off but to no use. Instead she felt a hand grab her wrists and hold them behind her back. Fear was now all over her as memories came flooding back she tried to wiggle out of his grip again but he held her so tight that she wasn't even able to move anymore. "Please stop... Father William please stop!" Suddenly Alucard stopped drinking and licked her neck as blood slowly fell down her neck that had escaped from the new wounds.

"Usagi do you really think i would hurt you?" All Usagi could do was just listen her body to frightened to answer to his replay. "I would NEVER sink so low. Besides have you still forgotten what you said?" Usagi remembered _'I don't want anyone else to bite me. I only want your fangs to pierce my neck.' _"Y-yes i remember *hic*" Usagi then felt Alucard's arms warp around her waist. "You know what your 'Cursed Blood' does to people and... to me. Besides this is your punishment for not giving me my blood bottles today. So..-"

Alucard then learned in and whispered in her right ear. "Enjoy yourself while you still got the chance... Usagi" Alucard then sucked on her neck making Usagi moan out in pleasure. She wanted to hold on to Alucard's arms that held her. But he still had a hold on her wrists. She could fill his hands roam all over her touching her body.

_"Alucard's hands... there touching my body... All over. It fells so good i wonder what else they could- ah!"_Pleasure shooted through her like a rocket as Alucard continued. Her pussy getting wetter as Alucard continued his actions on her tiny body. Alucard continued to suck her blood. Her scent filling the room but another scent also filled his nose the same scent from last time he sucked her blood in his chamber. _"That scent it smells so good just like her blood. But were... were it coming from?"_

The scent began to get stronger the more he sucked and played with her body. Usagi did not know how long she was going to be able to last. Usagi's body was screaming more as he continued wetness slowly soaking through her panties. "A-alucard..." She had to get away her body was slowly losing control and was beginning to fill dizzy and weak. _"H-how much more... i can't take it anymore..."_Alucard's body was screaming at him. Both of those scents following through his body his senses searching for that other scent.

But they were to strong even for him when suddenly he felt Usagi's body suddenly becoming limp in his arms. He pulled away and kept holding her with his own arms as the others disappeared . "Usagi" She turned her head and looked at him panting heavily. Alucard released her and she fell to her knee's. "Alucard... you drank... to much" She looked at him again as he licked his lips from her remaining blood. Usagi slowly rose up her body shaking as she struggled to stand on her own feet.

She slowly walked off leaving Alucard standing there as he watched her. But suddenly her legs gave way and she collapsed falling on the cold tile floor. Her eye's slowly opening and closing before it suddenly went all black. _"Alucard..." _

Usagi slowly opened her eye's feeling the cold floor beneath her. She slowly tired to get up when she felt hands pinning her down roaming her body. Her eye's widen in shock_, "T-those hands!"_before she even had a chance to react two of the hands squeezed both of her small breast "Ah!" As the two hands continued there assault on her breast another two opened her legs and pulled down her white and pink striped panties. She felt the cold air against her now exposed pussy before she had a chance to react. One hand stroked her clit Usagi jolted and moaned.

While the other hand of the two thrust two fingers inside her vagina. She moaned as the hands assaulted her body she tried to hold back but the hands were too good. The hand stoked, pinched and rubbed her clit making in grow in size as it continued. She squirted clear juice a thew times when it pinched her clit. "S-stop, ah!" The other hand thrust two fingers inside her tight walls.

They thrust fast inside her touching a certain stop when they thrust inside her, her juices slowly falling from her vagina, "Ooooh! d-don't- ah!" Usagi couldn't hold back her loud moans. _"There too good Alucard's hands are to good!" _The other two hands on her top half of her body had pulled down her dress straps and took of her bra showing of her breast. Her nipples already hard as they squeezed and pinched her small round breast. The palm of the hands covered almost all of her breast and squeezed hard causing Usagi to scream in pleasure.

"Please... please don't- ah... s-stop" As the hands continued to pleasure her body she felt every muscle in her body tighten. She wanted to cum badly. "P-please F-faster thrust faster" The hand did and she felt her vagina walls tighten around them as they rubbed against them. The hand wiggled its fingers inside her. "Ah! N-no don't ah!" But it didn't as the other circled her clit, "F-faster..." The finger circled it circling the small pearl as it grew in side again before pinching it hard. Usagi screamed and squirted again. Usagi wanted to squeeze and hold something as her body felt like it was fire.

Her body shaking as everyone of her muscles kept tightening. When she couldn't hold back and felt her body building up her juices inside her. "Ohhh! i'm going- i'm. I'm cumming!" Just when Usagi fought she was going to cum somebody screamed. "STOP!" All the hands stopped touching her. The build up slowly fading away she looked up and saw red eye's looking at her.

The eye's showed who they belonged too and the shadow figure walked over to her. Her eye's widen in shock and she tried to cover to herself but the hands held her legs open. Alucard had a full view of her pussy as her face burned up. He walked over to her and stopped as he looked down at her she watched as he bent down in between in her legs. "A-alucard..." He smirked and learned forward. "How were my hands? Did they pleasure and treat you well?" Usagi then felt a hand touch her clit again she jolted. "Ah!"

As the hand touched her clit making her excited and ready again. She tried to hold back her moans when she heard a loud cluck noise and then a zipper being undone. Her eye's widen in shock. _"W-wait... is Alucard going to...? Make love to me?"_

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want =w=

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter has strong Sexual scene**

Usagi's eye's widen in shock as she looked at Alucard as a smirk went across his face. She tried to move but his hands held her legs open while others held her arms down. Her body shake as she watched him pull his trousers and boxers down but for some unknown reason he was still wearing them even though he had pulled them down. Usagi looked at him confused, _"What's going on...?" _before she even had a chance to get out of her thought she felt the head of his cock push against her vagina. She braced herself for pain due to still being a Virgin but she felt nothing as Alucard pushed his cock inside her.

She froze, _"What's going on...? Am i in some short of illusion?" _but couldn't hold back her moans as she felt his cock fill up her tunnel as he pushed his full length inside her. Alucard moved and thrust deep inside her. Usagi shivered in delight and tried to hold back her moans. _"Something's wrong... but yet it feels to good" _Alucard grabbed her hips and held them in place as he thrust inside her. The head of his cock hitting her deep inside as it rubbed against her walls. "A-alucard, ah!" Usagi's body screamed with each deep thrust he made tears slowly falling from her eye's. Alucard just chuckled and kept moving his balls smacking against her thighs. She wanted to hold him or hold something all this pleasure building up inside her was too much. She screamed as Alucard suddenly started to speed up his thrust just as Usagi was trying to move her hips in time with his. "A-alucard... to fast. Your moving... ah! To fast!" Usagi's body began to shake again her muscles and legs tightening up. Her legs automatically began to shut close but Alucard's hands held her legs in place. She moaned in pleasure so loudly she was surprised no one above heard her cries. "_It feels so real and... so good!"_

As pleasure shot through Alucard he began to lose control of his powers and his hands that held her arms disappeared. Usagi grabbed Alucard and pulled him down she wrapped her arms around his back and held him. Her grip tightened as she pulled on his red trench coat all Alucard did was just chuckle in her ear. "Usagi, are you enjoying yourself?"All Usagi could do was just moan her answer as he kept thrusting into her like a wild animal in heat. "Ah, ah Alu- AH!" Her head thrown back Alucard was lost in lust and the hands holding her legs disappeared too. Usagi instantly wrapped her legs around him. Her legs around his hips her feet crossed her legs automatically moved on there own and she smacked them against his bum. Alucard smirked in approval as her feet made his thrusts go inside her deeper then before. Her eye's opened in shock as Alucard's cock hit a certain spot inside her.

_"N-no way he's hitting-!" _Usagi's moans got louder as he kept hiting that spot his balls smacking against her thighs only kept adding to her pleasure. "Alucard, Alucard!" She kept screaming his name and before she knew it her vagina walls started to tighten around his cock. Alucard grunted as they kept tightening and started to halt his movements. Usagi felt every muscles tighten, "A-alucard! I think i'm-" He moved to her ear and whispered. "That's write Usagi cum. Cum for me" Her eye's closed and her back arched up her breast hitting his chest as she-"

Usagi eye's shot open, *huf huf huf* sweat poured down her body and forehead. Her hair sticking to her face, _"That dream... if felt to real. So real that Alucard's cock-" _a deep blush went across her face. Her body was screaming for release and she pushed her blue quilt of her. The cold air hit her hot sweating body only added to her wanting to cum more. She slowly moved her hand down her wet stomach towards the rim of her panties when she stopped. Her body froze and she looked up her eye's meeting red glowing ones. "A-alu... card?" The eye's moved towards her. Before he finally showed herself, "W-what are you... doing here?" "You were calling my name very loudly. So i decided to come and see why. So Usagi... why were you calling my name so many times?" A bright red blush appeared on her cheeks. _"I was only calling his name cause of that dream i just had!"_

As Usagi tried to answer his question. Alucard looked down at her body as it glistened from the sweat he noticed how stiff it was and smirked. Usagi jolted at the sudden smirk, "_W-why did Alucard smirk like that? That can't be good"_ he knew what her body was crying out for. It was crying... for release her body wanted to cum... badly. "Usagi" She froze as her name was called ever so softly. He moved forward and crawled across her bed leaning over her body. "A-alucard?" His body hovering over hers she stared at him. When her eye's noticed something and her hands slowly moved on there own towards his black hair. Alucard froze from the sudden action as she touched and stroked his long black hair. Usagi loved guys with long hair even though she had seen Alucard without his red fedora she never knew Alucard could grow his hair long. She had seen his hair short but long... she loved it. As she continued to touch Alucard's hair his hair suddenly wrapped its self around her wrist tightly. Her arms moved above her head and she looked at him. When she suddenly felt his hand brush over her panties she jolted and held back a moan. Alucard grinned and this time moved his hands underneath her white and pink striped panties.

"N-no d-don't!" But Alucard didn't and his middle finger stroked between her dripping wet folds. Her back arched and she moaned. Alucard chuckled at her sudden action and looked at his middle finger it was completely soaked from her juices. Usagi watched as he licked his finger. _"So... Usagi really does have a pussy and not a cock... No! I will not allow it until i've seen __**down there**__" _Usagi's body was screaming for more of Alucard's touch. _"I want to cum... i want to cum so badly!" _She tried to free her wrist from his hair but it was to no use. When Alucard spoke. "I can help you-" She looked up when she suddenly felt hot breath against her ear and he whispered. "...Cum" A deep red blush went across her face as Usagi knew what he meant. "But you have to give me something in return" Usagi froze, _"A-alucard will help me cum? W-wait no" _She closed her legs in hope to stop her pussy arching for more of his touch. But she knew no matter what she did her body was just going to cry for more. _"I can't take anymore... i want to-" _She looked up at him and opened her legs. "Please... please make me cum! If you do make me cum i'll... let you drink some of my blood" She felt his hand go underneath her panties. "Oh don't worry Usagi i'll make you cum" She felt his finger do circles on her clit her hole body shivered in pleasure. Before she even had a chance to get used to his finger on her clit he pushed two fingers in side her vagina. Usagi screamed in pain. "A-alucard it hurts take them out!"

Alucard pulled them out and checked his fingers luckily he hadn't broken her Virginity. As there was no blood on his white gloves and this time he pushed one finger in side her; his middle finger. Usagi shivered as his finger filled her up it hurt a little as his finger rubbed against her walls. But as Alucard started to pump his finger inside her she didn't care as moans left her lips. Alucard watched her as her body squirmed and shivered behind him. Her hands squeezing his hair and her mouth opening every time a moan left her lips as she tried to gasp for air in her lungs. Even Alucard himself was starting to get turned on as he watched her body full under his control. Every touch he did on her clit she would moan and squirm. With every thrust he did inside her with his finger she would scream and shiver but what Alucard loved the most was when she screamed his name. Alucard pumped his finger inside her faster and wiggled his fingers, "Alucard!" a smirk went across his face as she screamed his name. But what shocked him was that no one had heard them yet.

Walter's room was on the bottom floor on the other side of the Mansion by the second staircase. Sir Integra's room was next to her work office whiles Pip slept with his fellow men and Hellsing soldiers in the training grounds. As for Police Girl she slept in the basement in her coffin as the same for Alucard too. So that means no one could hear Usagi's cries of pleasure as he did whatever he wanted to her poor abused pussy.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 30.

* * *

**Hiya!**

While making this chapter i used a move in witch Alucard uses his hair... I'm not sure if Alucard can or can not do this. But i didn't wanna use his hands again. So... I'm sorry if i he can't use his hair like and changed the character.

[I'm only up to chapter 4 in the Manga although I've watched the OVA and the Anime series and i don't remember seeing him use his hair like that...]

But the [Alucard's] hands will be back seeing as it was in Usagi's dream. They will be coming back again **LATER** on in the story!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~ =w=


	31. Chapter 31

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

Enjoy the story and reviews later!

* * *

Hi everyone! This is the last part of the sexual scene... so i'm sorry if anybody was getting fed up with the sex. But to those are i hope you can wait till then! The next sexual part wont be for a while. [possibly in the next 6-7 chapters maybe more OR less...] Anyways enjoy the chapter!

~Cherrykunoichitenten~

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter has strong Sexual scene**

As Alucard fingers continued there attack on Usagi's pussy. Usagi slowly opened her eye's her vision slightly blurred by her tears as she looked at him. A smirk across his face showing the tip of his white fangs his glowing red eye's watching her as they stared back. Usagi wanted to touch his long black hair. As it hug over his face almost hiding it and flowed over his red trench coat and shoulders. "A-alucard..." He looked at her and grinned, "P-please let me...ah, hold you..." Alucard stared at her slightly shocked at her sudden request. But he didn't allow it and kept her hands tightly secure within his black hair. Usagi whimpered but couldn't do anything as her body was under Alucard tourcherous fingers. _"I... i want to touch or hold Alucard..." _She looked at him and tried to free her hands as she wiggled them about. But that didn't stop Alucard, "Please.. please let my hands go..." Alucard just chuckled at her request.

He then leaned forward and breathed hot air into her left ear. She jolted form the suddenly action her body already hot and sweaty as it is. "I thought you would be into this short of thing Usagi..." She blushed and before she had a chance to reply she felt a soft fabric being placed over her eye's. Usagi panicked as all she could see was darkness, "A-alucard?... Alucard!" she felt hot breath being blowed into her ear again. "Shh... i'm still here" Usagi let out a sigh but was still scared not being able to see, her hands tied up and a vampire touching her pussy pleasuring her body. This wasn't what Usagi was expecting to happen was she dreaming again?. _"Alucard would never touch me like this... he thinks i'm a 'boy' and will only accept it till he see's my pussy"_

Usagi's body then jolted as she felt soft gentle plants on her skin. She couldn't make out what it was. But she could feel it on her hot skin, _"Is... is Alucard kissing my skin?... But he would never, ah! It... it feels so good" _Usagi couldn't see and she kept wiggling her hands free till. She felt her nails suddenly dig into her skin and down her arm. She let out a cry of pain as she tore open her skin with her own nails. Warm liquid slowly dribbled down her arm. The soft plants suddenly stopped and she felt two large hands grab her left arm.

Usagi quickly freed her right arm and pulled up fabric that was covering her eye's. She blinked a thew times before her eye's adjusted to the darkness. She turned and looked at Alucard as he licked her left arm from her dripping crimson blood purring loudly. She whimpered as he sucked at her skin. As she continued to watch him her eye's noticed something and they grew in shock.

Her heart began to pound against her chest. _"A-alucard... he is... he's hard... his c-cock is erect!" _Before she even knew it her hand moved on its own and she stroked a finger along his length. Alucard jolted and stopped his red eye's wide as he grabbed her wrist. Usagi tried to release her arms but Alucard's grip was must stronger then hers. Her glared at her, and she looked back. Alucard was shocked by her action he had never expected Usagi to touch his cock. She was timid and shy but by her sudden action he was going to have to think of her otherwise.

As Alucard held her wrists she tried to wiggle free but couldn't. Usagi wasn't even able to use her legs either as Alucard was in-between them. "I'm going to punish you for that" Usagi froze as Alucard's eye's glowed flouersent red and continued to. His fingers returned to there places and he fingered her harder and faster then before. His other fingers smacking her thighs while his other finger circled her clit rubbing over the entire pearl. Usagi screamed in ecstasy as Alucard continued his actions she grabbed the ends of his red ribbon tie and pulled on it. Undoing the bow it was tied into pulling Alucard down slightly his body nearly touching hers. "I-i'm sorry... please i'm sorry..."

Alucard looked at her but even though she apologized he could tell she was enjoying it as that other scent grew. His eye's lusted he wanted to suck, lick it! His eye's roamed her body when he suddenly came to it he pulled his finger out of her and licked it. Usagi's eye's widen, "N-no! don't do- ah! Its dirty" Alucard chuckled at her innocent words but that scent was just as strong and mouth watering as her blood!. As he continued to lick his finger Usagi let go of the ribbon neck tie and moved her hand. She stroked the slowly growing bulge he jolted and moved his hand but Usagi stroked faster. _"I-i'm touching Alucard's c-cock.." _Alucard grunted as her small hand rubbed his cock he tried to hold back his will power to moan. But her hand knew just were to touch when he suddenly let out a loud moan. Usagi thumb was circling the head of his cock Alucard tired to held back but it was becoming too much. She smiled at Alucard moans as she tried to continue her actions while Alucard was circling her clit. Both moaning as they pleasured each other Usagi felt his cock grow when suddenly she felt wetness on her thumb. She gasped as she felt liquid sweeping through his trousers onto her tumb. Alucard gripped her wrist harder then he expected as she yelped and he stared at her. "S-stop it" She smiled as his voice was not as strong as he had wanted it to come out.

He froze at her smile and she gripped his red trench coat, "I-i'm sorry... i'll stop" she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "B-besides i thought you were supposed to be making me c-cum... o-or you wont be getting a drink..." Alucard chuckled at her trying to act sexy and thrust his finger back inside her making her gasp from the sudden intrusion again. He thrust the full lenght of finger inside her making her scream while his other finger was still circling her clit.

Usagi knew she was close to cumming but was trying her hardest to stop it so Alucard could keep touching her. Her walls tightening on his finger as her hips moved automatically against Alucard's finger. It made it more pleasurable as it shot through her tiny body as he pumped his finger inside her. "A-alu- i'm-" She pulled on his coat whiles still keeping her grip and muffled her words in his shoulder. "What was that Usagi? Are you cumming?" Usagi held back her moan and her eye's shot open. She let go of his coat and grabbed his ribbon neck tie pulling his body down towards hers. _"I'm going to cum i can feel it i can't hold it back anymore!" _She then let go of one end of the tie and it slipped of his white shirt. Alucard moved his face towards her neck and she held his red trench coat again her grip returning. Usagi then bit down on Alucard's coat as her muscles tightened all over her body. She was cumming and there was nothing she could do to stop it now! "Alucard! Alucard! i'm-... i'm cum-" Alucard chuckled in her ear, "Then cum. Cum for me Usagi" Her eye's widen in shock as Alucard said the same words just like in her dream. But there was nothing she could do as her vagina muscles tightened around Alucard's finger he managed to pull it out just barely. Usagi screamed out his name as her white thick juices then came gushing out of her.

Alucard bite down on her neck his fangs piercing her still swollen neck from his last meal. She squirted at the sudden action her body still going through the last of her orgasm. Her panties soaked up her liquid as it slowly poured out of her. But it slowly sweep through and onto the her pink sheets. Alucard purred as her blood slowly went down his neck he let out low sighs as body screamed in pleasure. As Usagi laid there her body getting the last spasms of her orgasm her body became tired. Her eye's slowly opening and closing she held Alucard as he drank her blood. "Thank you... Alucard" She whispered gently she didn't know if Alucard had heard her but she didn't care as sleep took over her. Alucard sucked her neck getting every bit he could. Before suddenly forcing himself away a string of blood connected to the tip of his tongue and her neck. Witch broke as he pulled away he licked up the last of her blood as it slowly dribbled from his new mark on her neck.

Alucard then slowly lifted himself up but couldn't as Usagi held him within her arms he smirked and disappeared. But quickly replaced himself with her panda teddy bear. But before he deiced to go Alucard grabbed her left arm. He licked up the last of the blood that slowly dribbled from the deep grazes. Alucard purred as her blood hit his tongue and then healed the wounds. He took one final look at her and pulled her blue quilt up so it covered her body. Before disappeared back to his chamber alone. Usagi would never know that she had made Alucard cum that night too with her own hands...

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 31 please leave a comment.


	32. Chapter 32

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want =w=

* * *

*******BEEP, BEEP, BE-* **Usagi slowly opened her eye's and rose. She slammed of the alarm clock and wiped her eye's free from any sleepy dust. She let out low yawn and went to get of the bed when her legs touched each other and rubbed against her panties. Usagi touched her legs they were all sticky and her panties were damp. Her face went all red, _"So... so did last night really happen...?"_ she raised her left hand and touched her head. As she panted her hair she felt the soft fabric that Alucard had used as a blindfold. She untied it and looked at it, it was her pink ribbon necklace. She then turned around and looked underneath her blue qulit and saw a damp wet patch in the pink sheets her blush got even deeper when her eye's noticed something. Usagi crawled under the quilt and grabbed it she pushed the quilt off her and held it. _"Its Alucard's red ribbon tie..."_ She remembered holding onto it but not keeping it. "*sigh* I guess i'll have to return it to him..." Usagi froze before letting out a little scream, "But how can i even look or talk to Alucard after what happened..." _"Please... please make me cum.."_ _"Ahhh! Usagi you idiot! Why... why did i say that...?"_ Usagi started to hit herself with her panda teddy bear when she stopped and hugged the bear. "Oh, i'm sorry panda" She hugged the bear and buried her face in it. _"Alucard... i even touched his cock...-"_ She then froze again and screamed in the bear before she rose her face and giggled. "Wait it was probably another one of my naughty dreams that just felt real... Yeah! It was a dream!"

Usagi got of the bed and took of the sheet, quilt and pillow cases and throw them into the dirty wash basket. She striped of her clothes till she was naked. Usagi then walked into the bathroom and got into the shower she turned on the water to just the write temperature. She let out a sigh as the water relaxed her body and her mind went completely blank of all thoughts. Usagi washed her hair and body clean once done she turned of the water. She walked out and grabbed the soft yellow towel drying of her wet body and hair. Usagi walked out with just the towel wrapped around her small body and towards the closet. She slide opened the brown door to the right and grabbed her new maid outfit. Usagi put her maid outfit on the bed and walked over to the white chester draws she took out a new pair of panties and bra. She took of her towel and put on her white bra and white panties with rainbow pattern on them along with her maid outfit. Usagi then looked in the mirror that was sat ontop of the chester draws. She sat down on the pink stool and brushed her mid length light Auburn hair. She then went to tie her ribbon necklace when her eye's widen. Usagi noticed the purple hickey on the fresh bite marks she rub a finger over the bruise her body tingled. "Is this Alucard's way of saying 'Only i'm aloud to bite her' oh no i'm mean 'him'?" Usagi said it whiles trying to sound like Alucard but ended up laughing at the end.

Usagi tied the ribbon around her neck and it just barely covered up the hickey. She put on her small black high heel shoes and walked out of her room. She slowly walked towards the stairs her left hand sliding across the black barrier as she walked. Usagi walked down the stairs as she reached the bottom step Walter came around the corner. "Oh, good morning Miss Usagi" She smiled back, "Morning" Usagi slowly walked over to him Walter's hands were behind his back standing tail and straight. Usagi felt uneasy as she walked over to him. When suddenly Walter lifted his left hand quickly Usagi jolted and looked at the white envelope in-between his two fingers. She saw her name in blue neat writing. "Merry Christmas, Usagi" Usagi froze, "Christmas...?" Walter smiled and she took the card. "Walter... i...*sniff*" Walter froze as Usagi started to cry and slowly opened the card. She looked at the card the writing was neat and the picture was of two cute little brown bears hugging in the snow. Before she even knew it her body moved on its own and she hugged Walter. "Thank you, *sniff* Walter" Walter gently pushed her away.

"Usagi... why are you crying?" "C-cause i... *sniff* i haven't got you a card and... *sniff* presents and-" Walter put his hand up and Usagi stopped. He smiled at her, "Don't worry, Usagi" Usagi shot up tears streaming down her face. "N-no! i want to get everybody a card but... i haven't had a chance to... cause i haven't had a day-off since i been here..." Walter nodded, "I'll ask Sir Integra if you can have a couple of days off" Usagi froze. "Thank you" Walter then bowed and walked off. _"I've been here for three months so surely its time for some time off..."_

Usagi walked of to her normal work place. She opened the giant white fridge and grabbed her stuff. She walked to the panting corridor and down the stair case to the dark Vampire chambers. Usagi knocked on Seras door but nobody answered so she let herself in and walked towards the table. She took away the old ice bucket and replaced it with a fresh one. She then slowly walked away and closed the door behind her. Usagi then walked towards Alucard door she felt her heart pound against her chest, _"Oh no. Please don't be up... i can't face him after what happ- No, Usagi! It was just another no of __**those**__ dreams"_ She slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door. Nobody answered and she opened the door slowly walking inside towards the table beside his throne chair. As she walked towards his giant chair she noticed that Alucard wasn't around. She looked around his chambers but Alucard really didn't have that much... Just his throne chair and a table beside it. As she grabbed the two empty blood bottles replacing them with fresh ones.

She noticed a large dark grey coffin in the corner with sliver patten around the rims. She stared at it, _"Is... is that Alucard coffin..? its much bigger then Seras one. Her's is a dark brown one with a large gold cross on the top"_ As she stood she slowly walked over to it when her body froze. _"Usagi! What are you doing? Are you wanting to wake him up?... Alucard's probably not a morning person..."_ An image of Alucard getting woken up from slumber suddenly appeared in her head her hole body froze on the spot a shiver going up her spine. She turned around and headed towards the door quietly closing it behind her. As she walked up the stairs she kept questioning herself. "_Why... why did i go towards his coffin? it was like... i wanted to see Alucard that badly... do i want to see him?"_ Usagi walked back towards the giant white fridge that held blood packets and bottles. She put the bucket down and put the packets and bottles in the bin that would be thrown into a fire.

As she stood Walter appeared, "Miss Usagi" Usagi turned around and smiled. "Walter..." "I talked to Sir Integra and she agreed to give you two days off staring tomorrow." Usagi's eye's widen in shock before she giggled to herself. "Thanks so much" Walter froze, "I don't think it's me you should be thanking, Usagi. Its Sir Integra" Usagi nodded. "Mmm, i will when i see her. Thanks again Walter" She then walked off and Walter let out a low sigh before walking off too.

Usagi walked of to the cleaning room, _"I guess i should start cleaning" _she opened the door and looked inside. The room was filled with thousands of cleaning supplies. Toiletries, dust wipes, mops and buckets and a duster. You think of it she had it! Usagi grabbed what she needed and closed the door. She walked up the stars to start cleaning the second floor rooms. She walked past the first room witch was her's and into the next room.

The door was unlocked and she slowly opened it. She walked in the room it was dark Usagi tapped the wall for the light switch and hit the switch. The light almost blind her she slowly opened her eye's rubbing them. As she saw doubles Usagi froze it was just a spare room for guest to stay over. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and cleaned the room. Once done she opened the blue curtains and large square shape window. She grabbed her cleaning stuff and closed the door behind her. She walked to the next room witch was the exact same as the others with the same color curtains and wall color cream.

Hours went by and every room Usagi went into was just a Guest room or an empty room. _"hmm, maybe Sir Integra dosen't have anything else just empty rooms.."_ As Usagi walked to the last room on the second floor she dropped her supplies and grabbed the sliver circle handle. She turned her hand left but the door wouldn't open...

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 32!


	33. Chapter 33

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review i REALLY want to know what you think so far!

* * *

**NOTE: Usagi is not in this chapter**

***tap, tap, click, click, tap*** Walter clicked away on his sliver laptop trying to find a clue or anything on Usagi. But, each link lead to a ERROR or dead web link. Walter sighed as another, 'This page is unavailable' came up. _"Its like Usagi doesn't even exists or somebody is trying to stop me form finding anything about her..."_

Walter scrolled down the page to the next link on the list moving the white arrow over the blue link. The white hand came up and he clicked the page. It slowly loaded and Walter sighed as the page took forever he was just about to click on the blue left arrow to go back to the next page. When the page loaded Walter searched the page but it wasn't what he wanted but Walter kept looking.

Walter scrolled and clicked on pages as he searched every page. _"Nothing again..."_ Walter moved the sliver matching mouse when his eye's caught a glimpse of a photo. He scrolled down the page and looked closely at it when he scrolled back up and looked at the head bar. "Vincent Aono..."

Walter did some searching on the person and discovered who it was. "Vincent Aono... He's a movie actor and has won eight awards out of the 20 films he's been in. He's had a leading role in each movie and is 21 years old and single. Lost his family in an attack..." Walter stared at the last bit, _"Lost his family in an attack... It's a bit like Usagi she lost her family when Vampires attacked her village. Maybe-" _Walter went back to the photo he saw and there was some writing underneath it. "My best friend from my old home town; Senka Village"

Walter stared at the name, "...Senka Village..." he created a new tab and searched the net for this Senka Village. To Walter's surprise it did not take that long. But, there was hardly any information about the village. Walter let out a long sigh and continued to search but every time there was only little information on the Village. There wasn't even a picture but Walter did not give up. After a hour of searching he had found more information but still no picture.

Walter rose for his chair and stretched out his arching muscles. His body shore from siting down for five hours he picked up the laptop and carried it gently towards Sir Integra's office. He carefully walked down the stairs looking about to see if Usagi was about he didn't want her to know that Sir Integra had asked him to dig up information about her. Walter stepped of the last stair and walked across the white titled floor towards the second corridor. Walter pushed his back against the large brown door opening the door banging against the wall. Walter moved away from it and continued walking down the pathway towards her office. He finally made it to her white double doors and balance the laptop carefully on one hand. Quickly knocking on her door before the laptop fell.

"Come in!" Walter re-did what he had done on the other door and walked towards Integra's large brown desk. Integra watched as Walter walked towards her a cigar in one hand whiles leaning her head on the other. "What is it Walter?" Walter placed the sliver laptop on her desk and stood beside her moving the screen in her perfect view. "I have found something that you will find very interesting. Sir Integra" Walter clicked on the first tab link and showed her the picture he had found. "Take a look at this" Integra looked at the photograph. "And? Its just a picture of a little girl being hold by a guy who's three times her age!" Walter smirked, "Take a closer look, Sir" Integra clicked on the small blue '+' magnifying glass making the picture bigger. Integra moved the photograph so now the little girls face was bigger. She moved closer and her clear blue eye's widen Walter watched her. "Walter, is this.." "Yes and also i found the place that was named underneath the photo"

Integra scrolled down and took a look herself, "Senka Village? I've never heard of such a place" "That's because the Village is hidden from the world" Integra looked at him as Walter moved the white arrow and clicked on the second tab. The page was very plain with a small paragraph of writing. Integra began reading the paragraph aloud. "The Senka Village is said to be a small Village hidden some were in England. Its whereabouts are unknown and nobody is aloud in or out. The Senka Village keep to there traditions and worship the 'Cursed Blood'. The 'Cursed' is not aloud out of the Village and is looked after till she is sixteen. She is treated like a Queen till she is given away to her 'Lover' to produce more vampires or another one of her." Integra had finished, "So the 'Cursed blood' is like a prisoner in her own home. Walter, Who wrote this?" Walter shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid the person is unknown as it says there, Sir" Integra looked back, "Written buy... its blank" Integra scrolled the page but the rest was empty. "Maybe the person didn't want to be know because it might be killed if the Village knew it had written about it..." "That's a possibility"

"Anyways Walter were did you find that photograph?" Walter returned to the other tab and scrolled up to the head bar. Integra looked at it, "Vincent Aono? Walter what is this?" "The photograph is in his album, sir" Integra scrolled down back down the page to the photo. "Hmm, i see so that means the two know each other and came from the same Village?" "Its possible..." Integra stared at the photo of the two. "Walter, i want you to find this-" Walter put his hand up, "I'm afraid that would be impossible Sir-" Integra rose one of her thin blond eyebrow at Walter, and he froze. "Actually Walter i was going to ask you to find this, Vincent Aono guy" Walter bowed at her. "Yes but, it may take awhile he has seven different phone numbers" Integra just stared at him when suddenly Alucard appeared thought the wall.

He walked over to the desk and looked at the laptop the two were looking at. Alucard stared at the screen and looked at the picture his red glowing eye's widen in shock. He recognized the boy in the picture and the girl looked just like-! Alucard remembered the girl back from fourteen years ago. The one that he watched every night till the fire took her away and that guy visited her everyday till he suddenly disappeared and broke her heart... "Master... what's going on?" Integra looked up at him as he stared at the laptop, "Its seems Usagi has a famous friend" Alucard froze for a bit. "Usagi? You mean that girl in the picture is... Usagi?" Integra stared at him before sighing, "Alucard, are you still refusing to admit that Usagi is a girl?" Alucard didn't replay and Integra then pointed at the photo on the screen. "Usagi is the little girl in the photo with the famous actor Vincent Aono. They both came from the same home town; Senka Village. So we are going to try and get in touch with him hopefully he will be able to give us more information about Usagi" Alucard just smirked at her and then quickly disappeared back to his chambers.

Integra just grunted, _"Alucard just comes and goes as he pleases"_ Walter had already disappeared trying to get in touch with Vincent and Integra returned to her work that she was previously doing.

Alucard was siting in his throne chair one leg cross over the over. Spinning his wine glass in one hand he sighed, _"Senka Village, huh? That was the Village we tired to save from the Vampire attack. The whole Village was destroyed with only two survivors and i meet that little girl. Heh, she cried when i took her away because she wanted her Panda bear... But that dam priest put that seal on her and she would forget everything. I promised myself i would never fall for her but... That dam 'Cursed Blood' if i hadn't had drank her blood on that day i saved her... i wouldn't have... Loved her"_

Alucard grabbed the Blood bottle that stood on the table beside him. He drank the whole bottle in one gulp some of liquid slowly dripped down the side of his mouth as he tried to drink it all. He then throw the bottle as it hit the floor it smashed into small shards he then grabbed the second bottle. Drinking it all in one glupped again and throw the bottle he then licked his lips getting every drop he could get his eye's glowing a deep red. Alucard stared into space deep in thoughts, _"_So Usagi was the girl- No! i wont except it she can't be the one girl i had fallen for and... kissed"Alucard's eye's slowly began to close he had over drank too much blood but then again he didn't care as the only blood that could truly satisfie him was Usagi's.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 33!

please, please, please leave a review i **REALLY** want to know what you think so far!


	34. Chapter 34

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

As Alucard slept in his throne chair having drank too much blood. Soft whispers talking in his head. _"Love is a human emotion.. Your a vampire. Vampires don't feel any emotions..."_ The voice kept repeating its self in his head Alucard slowly opened his eye's. "That's write... i'm the No Life King i'm not supposed to feel yet... i am..."

Usagi let go of the door knob and tapped on the door. But nobody answered, "hmm, maybe it's a special room that only Sir Integra's aloud to go in..." But Usagi was curious and laid down on the floor to see what was in the room. As she laid her head on the floor to see she saw something shining on the floor. Her eye's widen in shock she saw the key Usagi pushed her fingers underneath the gap in the door. But it was too far inside the room, _"The room must be that special to Integra for her to put the key inside so no one can get in" _

Usagi slowly rose to her feet when Walter saw her. "Usagi?" A blush went across her face turning bright red. She let out a low giggle, "I... i er, was just trying to get in side but its locked" Walter nodded. "Yes, there is a spare key downstairs. I'll go get it" Walter turned around and walked down the stairs disappearing inside a room. Usagi stood and began to wander what was inside. "_I wonder what's in side! Maybe gold and jewels or Sir Integra's secret clothes room or-" _Walter had then returned and Usagi snapped out of her thought.

He pushed the sliver key inside the lock the key was long and had a small oval shape on the end. The circle keyring connected to the small circle on the end of the key. Had many other key's connected to it too all different shapes and styles. Walter turned the key to the left making a loud ***click* **sound and he pushed the door open. Usagi walked inside and her eye's widen in shock and she let out a gasp. The room was the total opposite of what she had thought. The walls were white and there was a red carpet with a golden chandelier on the ceiling. There was a golden rim around the top of the wall with a two paintings. One of a an white angel preying and the other of The Queen again.

There was a big black piano beside the big window with blue curtains. A brown Cello on the opposite side that was leaning against the white walls. As Usagi looked to the right was a black bookshelf filled with different books. That looked as though they were music books as Usagi continued there was a table in the corner. On top was a brown Violin that sat on a sliver stand. A sliver Flute that laid in a black box and a white Ocarina that was also in the same coloured box. Usagi remembered her mum used to play one to her when she was little. She continued to look to the last place beside the door and there sat a beautiful golden harp that sat on the floor.

Usagi walked over to it and plucked one string. It made a soft note her body was drawn to this beautiful instrument. Like a cat drawn to a bowl of cream. She picked up one of the many small seats and sat down beside it. She moved her hands across the strings and it made a soft sound. Usagi let out a sigh of pleasure and continued to play.

Walter had gone back to the room he was in and picked up the phone. He dialed the first number and held the white phone by his left ear as he pressed the small numbers. Each number he rang on the list and nobody answered he dialed the last number. ***We're sorry the person you have dialed is busy. Please, leave a message after the tone. (beeeeep)* **Walter sighed and put the phone down, "I guess i'll have to try again tomorrow" He then got up and looked at the clock. His eye's widen in shock as he couldn't believe the time.

Usagi stopped playing the harp and froze. _"H-how? I don't remember being able to play the harp... But it just felt so natural" _She had totally forgotten that she was supposed to be cleaning this room. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and cleaned the room but there wasn't much dirt. The room was done within a couple of minutes and she walked out. Usagi closed the door and locked it. Thanks to Walter having left the key in the lock. Usagi sighed to herself, _"Why would Sir Integra want to keep this room locked? Its such a beautiful room..." _she walked downstairs and put away her cleaning stuff and went to the kitchen.

Sir Integra stared at the laptop at the photo of the young Usagi. She had seen her face before along with someone else an elder guy but, she just couldn't picture it. When suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" The door opened to revile Usagi she walked over to Integra with a sliver tray. A small white pot with a matching cup along with a white plate and some chocolate biscuits.

Usagi placed the tray on the brown desk. She poured the tea into the cup and past it to Integra. Integra took the cup and drank it whiles eyeing Usagi. Usagi looked back at her and froze for a bit but, then just smiled at her. "Usagi... Do you recognize this photo?" Integra then turned the sliver laptop around so the screen faced Usagi.

She looked at the photo and her eye's widen, "Y-yes..." Integra continued to stare at her. "Where...?" "I was four years old. The boy was about seven. He was leaving and was taking photo's" Integra took a bite out of the chocolate biscuit. "I see, very well thank you" Usagi looked at it remembering the day very clearly. She opened her mouth to say something but, decided not to and walked out closing the door gently behind her.

Usagi stood outside the door, _"Is Sir Integra looking up on me...? But why? I haven't done anything wrong... have i?"_ She stood when her eye's darted to the clock as it played its loud charm every hour. "Oh! It's getting late i should getting on with the final round!" Usagi spoke aloud and ran to the fridge when she saw Walter walking past. She slowed down and walked towards the fridge when Walter spoke. "Usagi i'll do this round you head on to bed" She froze for a bit before nodding. "Oh, okay. Thank you Walter" Walter watched Usagi walk of down the corridor before she finally disappeared.

He picked up the blood packets and bottles and walked towards the panting corridor. He moved the panting of the Queen and walked down the steps. As he stepped down the steps it brought back memories of him doing this everyday. Along with other duties from Sir Integra that kept him busy. But, now Usagi had taken over this dutie he didn't need to do this Job anymore. Walter stopped at the first door and knocked on the wooden frame door. Seras didn't answer and Walter opened the door walking into the giant room. He placed the bucket filled with iced and two blood packets. Then took away the old ones and walked out of the room. Walter put the old bucket on the floor and walked towards Alucard's chamber.

He knocked on the door, "Enter" and he walked in Alucard froze for a bit. Expecting Usagi and Walter noticed the action. "Usagi shift has ended and she has gone to her room" Alucard didn't answer and watched as Walter walked towards his table. Walter noticed the shattered glass on the floor. "Did something happen Sir Alucard?" Alucard again didn't replay and Walter placed the two blood bottles on the table.

"Sir Alucard i have some very important information on Usagi" He turned his head and looked at Walter through his black hair that was covering his face. "It seems that Usagi was the little girl you saved from that Village that was under attack. Fourteen Years ago the one that was attacked from vampires" Alucard stared at Walter his glowing red eye's boring into him, "And her father tried to save her but Master's men stopped him?" Walter nodded at him. "Yes, then you brought her back her and then they went away"

Alucard grabbed one of the bottles and drank down all of the blood inside. "Sir Alucard!" Walter froze as he watched him, _"What's gotten into him? Ever since we've found out more about Usagi he's changed. Is he wanting to drink Usagi's blood?"_ He then threw the bottle on the floor the glass shattering from the impact.

Alucard breathed heavily his rage over powering he need to kill something. He has been sitting around doing nothing for months now. "Has Master got any mission's available?" Walter shrugged his shoulder's, "I'm afraid i can't say maybe you should go ask her" Alucard then disappeared from his throne and Walter let out a sigh of relief. The pressure of his bloodlust from not doing anything has being building up. _"Alucard hasn't killed anything for ages i guess that's why his rage has been building up. I prey Sir Integra has some available"_

Walter then walked out and back up the path way picking up the bucket along the way. He then returned to his work that had suddenly piled on his desk again. "*sigh* another long night..."

Alucard appeared in Sir Integra's office, "Master is there any mission's available?" he stood beside her as she sat in her chair. A cigar in one hand. _"I need a mission anything to get away from here, away from Usagi. I need to clear my mind from this pressure of the past and her..."_ Integra looked up at him and noticed the build up of bloodlust to kill something. She let out a sigh and handed him a request. "Here and take Seras Victoria with you she needs some training" A smirk went across his face and he disappeared.

Usagi was stripping out of her maid outfit and changing into her nightie. As she put on her pink nightie she realized that she hadn't seen Alucard all day. _"I hope he's okay... I'm surprised he has come to me for a drink... and suck my blood"_ A deep blush went across her face. _"No, no, no Usagi! stop it! You can't think like that..." _Usagi then turned out the light and got into bed drifting of into a sleep.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 34.


	35. Chapter 35

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**NOTE: Usagi is not in this chapter**

Alucard looked at the request slip and chuckles to himself. "Do i really need Police Girl for this?" The mission was just to kill a bunch of ghouls in a forest that was about to attack a small village. Sighing he called Seras and she appeared doing a salute sign to him. With a rifle gun and a Machine Gun tied behind her back. Spare ammo tied to her brown belt and she was wearing her tight yellow Hellsing uniform. With a short skirt and white stockings with tall brown boots. Normally she would wear her blue one with black stocking and matching boots but, Alucard wasn't really bothered by it. Police Girl was aloud to wear whatever she wanted while it had the Hellsing symbol on it. "Here, Master!"

The two walked off to there destination towards the abandoned Village. Alucard took his time doing his slow walk his long arms swinging as he moved them back and forth. Seras followed behind feeling nervous about killing once human people. A part of her still feeling her once human emotions but, she noticed that Alucard was different. She could feel the blood lust coming of him and it hit more as she noticed the ghouls up ahead.

Alucard pulled out his twin guns his trade mark black Jackual gun and the other a sliver 454 Casull Auto. Before Seras could even join him Alucard had began shooting blood splashing across the floor and him. Laughing manically as they died before him his blood lust reaching its peak. His red eye's glowing fluorescent red his fangs showing as he let out his rage on them.

Seras hid behind a house as she watched her body shaking in fear at the sight of him. _"M-master's lost it! What should i do?" _As she continued to watch the sight of blood made her stomach churn. She wanted to be sick but her vampire side wanted to lick it of the floor. She was torn between the two when Alucard spoke to her through Telepathy. **"Police Girl don't hold back! Let your Vampire side become one with you"**

Seras jolted at the sound of Alucard's voice in her mind she hated it when he did that. **"Master want's you to train to become a better solider! So don't hold back!"** "B-but i... I can't! I'm still-" **"Seras Victoria, your not a human anymore become one of us. A monster of the night" **She jolted at the use of her full name and peaked around the house. Seras froze at the sight of dead ghouls while Alucard was no were to be in sight.

Alucard laughed as he killed another ghoul again and again slowly feeling relief of his blood lust and rage. Blood staining the ground red when the last ghoul slowly fell. Alucard laughed at the top of his lungs letting it all out. His long black hair following in the wind saliva connected to his fangs as he showed them his mouth opened wide.

Seras ran across the empty battlefield of once human people. Walking over them to show her regards and respect to the fallen she followed the sound of her Master's voice. That echoed loudly over the blood stainined village but as she continued to walk he still seemed further away... When suddenly, "Urrr" Seras slowly turned her head. Her body froze at the sight of more ghouls and grabbed one of her two guns. The rifle gun and held it within her two arms watching the ghouls moved towards her. She could feel the vampire senses awaken within her. Her eye's slowly turning red. _"NOW!"_ *BANG*

As Alucard stood his rage and blood lust had disappeared from all that killing. "My, my your extremely loud for a Dracula" Alucard stopped laughing and looked around when his eye's stopped. He looked at the dark figure its eye's glowing fluorescent pink with black slits. "Who are you?" The figure didn't answer but Alucard could sense it too was also a vampire but something else also came for it to. The person wasn't all vampire, "All will be answered soon, my friend" Alucard went to run when more ghouls came. "Oh, and keep your hands of MY Usagi. She mine NOT yours" He froze as Usagi's name was mentioned, "What? How do you know Usagi?" the dark figure laughed at him. "Tsk, my, my a bit slow aren't we. If you don't know then i can't tell you. You'll have to figure that out by yourself." "You-" Alucard then shot a ghoul in the head that went to attack him. "Tell you what kill all these ghouls in 10 seconds and I'll give you a clue" Alucard chuckled at him and shot the ghouls faster killing them with head shots. The figure clapped, "Not, not bad at all my friend. You killed my pets in 8 seconds your really are good." Alucard growled. "I'm NOT your friend!" The dark figure just chuckled at him, "Very well, here's you clue tell Usagi about my eye's. She loved my pink eye's" Alucard froze. "That's it? You still didn't answer my question?" He went to run when the dark figure sent out more ghouls. "Ah, ah, ah! Sorry. Just mention this Usagi and she'll tell you... my friend" Alucard growled at the figure as it disappeared and he took it out on the ghouls.

Seras shot all the ghouls that attacked her, her blood boling. She smirked and grabbed her other gun and held them both in each hands. "haaa, Yes" Seras shooted them attacking the ghouls with her guns when suddenly one attacked from behind Seras ran. Her speed suddenly increased and she ran into a buch of ghouls. Seras skidded between one of the ghouls legs as she rose she spun around and kicked the ghoul in the head. The ghoul fell to the floor and she stood on its head crushing it with her foot. The ghouls head crushed into a billion of flesh pieces blood splashed on her face. Her fangs showing and her eye's red she looked up and shot down the ghouls that charged at her. Seras had lost control of her humanity her vampire side now fully awaked. Seras now humanity locked away till she was able to regain it again.

Seras throw her guns to the floor and began to punch and elbow the ghouls fed up with her guns. Pleasure shot throw her body as she attacked the now defenceless ghouls that attacked her. A ghoul then charged at her and Seras focused all her strength into her left fist. She punched her fist straight throw its body and then punched its head off. Seras pulled her hand out of the ghould body her white glove covered in blood. Her eye's lit up as she watched the blood slowly dripped of the fingers tips. She let out a pleasurable sigh and moved her hand up towards her mouth her long pink tongue slowly came out. The tip of her tongue almost touched her hand when. *BANG* Seras hole body froze as she felt her body being shot from behind. Her red eye's turned blue again and she snapped out of her vampire trance. She spun around and looked at the ghouls that held the guns in there hands smoke slowly disappearing from the holes. She grabbed her guns that she had thrown on the floor and shot the poor ghouls senseless. There body's slowly fell to the floor blood slowly pouring from the gun holes. _"It happened again, i lost control and went on a blood rampage... I guess i am slowly losing my humanity..."_ Seras gripped her guns. _"Well i'm not going to let it happen again!"_

As the last ghoul fell Alucard suddenly appeared and smirked at Seras work. "Well done Police Girl" Seras spun around and smiled at him. As the too stood waiting to see if there were any survivors but, none appeared and Seras happy smile slowly went. "I guess we were too late Master" Alucard put his guns away and put on his orange shades. "It would seem so" The two then walked back to the Hellsing Mansion to report back to Sir Integra.

Integra sat in her chair letting out a puff of smoke from her slightly parted lips. _"I wonder how the mission is going. I hope Alucard didn't completely lost it and attacked innocent people"_ A sigh left her lips as she took in another puff from her brown cigar. She turned on her chair and looked at her sliver laptop. She was just about to type when Alucard appeared from the walls. Then a knock on the door. "Master, the mission was a success we killed the ghouls but, there was no survivors" Seras walked throw the double brown doors.

Integra looked at Seras and noticed the blood across her uniform and face. She was shocked but, that meant to her that Seras had at least got into the battle this time. "Alucard, did anything happen during the battle?" Alucard smirked. "Yes, something very interesting happened Master"

"Go on, Alucard" "As i battle the many ghouls a dark figure appeared " Integra eyed him, "A dark figure?" "The dark figure knew Usagi" Integra blew another puff of smoke. "Did the dark figure say who it was?" "Nope but, it did say to ask Usagi a question" Integra let out a sigh, "Master?" She rubbed the temples on her forehead. _"Who are Usagi?"_

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 35! please leave a review!


	36. Chapter 36

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please a review if you want!

* * *

As Usagi slept peacefully in her dreams. She suddenly heard a bang on her door she slowly opened her eye's. "Usagi" The voice was Seras she rose from her spot and wiped her eye's. "Come in..." As the words struggled to come out she looked at her clock and her tired eye's widen. _"Uh... 2:45 in the morning..."_ Seras then came in and grabbed Usagi's right arm pulling her out of the bed. "I'm so sorry for waking you. But, you must come right now"

Usagi froze buy her words as Seras pulled her along. "What's the matter?" "Its Master" Her eye's widen in shock, "What's the matter with Alucard? Is he okay?" Seras smiled at her reaction and Usagi blushed looking away. "You really do 'like' Master" "N-no... i" But Usagi knew she couldn't deny it Seras already knew.

They walked through the panting corridor and moved the panting of the Queen. Down the stairs Usagi gasped as the cold titles hit her feet. Seras pulled her to Alucard's door she looked back at her. Putting a finger to her own lips Usagi nodded and they stood out side his door. Usagi put her ear to the door and listened to Alucard mumbling to himself when she heard her name. Her eye's widen she couldn't believe it was Alucard really calling her name.

_"N-no it can't be... maybe he's talking about another Usagi..."_ Seras pulled Usagi away and they whispered, "See Master likes you to Usagi" She winked at her, "He might even 'like' you too" she blushed at her words. "N-no way! He's probably talking about another Usagi" Seras giggled, "Usagi you can't deny it he called **your** name" When suddenly there was a loud noise from his room. But they couldn't make what it was.

Usagi sighed she couldn't take it. She Loved Alucard but Alucard would never 'like' her in that way. The mumbles stopped and Usagi deiced to go back to bed. "Goodnight Usagi" "Night!" She walked back up stairs towards the main hall when she almost bumped into Pip. "Oh, sorry Pip" "What are you ztill doing up at thiz hour Mizz Uzagi?" "Huh? oh, i couldn't get any sleep" "You to huh?" Usagi just stared at him confused. "Oh so you didn't hear?" "Hear what...?" Pip grinned at her, "Alucard was making loud noises in his chamber" then smirked at her. "And i think i might have heard your name Mizz Uzagi" She blushed, "Oh...i" But she didn't know what to say next. "I waz juzt about to tell him to 'zhut up!'. But i think it might be over" The training grounds were Pip and his men train and sleep were opposite the Vampires chambers. So they hear almost everything. "Y-yeah i think so" Pip then walked back towards the front door. "Zee you in the morning" Usagi nodded at him and waved at him. _"So does that mean everybody heard him call my name...?_ She felt her cheeks heat up and she ran back to her room. Once inside she got back into her warm still bed and laid her head on the pillow._ "Why was Alucard calling my name...?"_ But tiredness took over and she slept.

Seras was just about to go back to her chambers when Alucard spoke to her through telepathy. **"Police Girl were you listening to me?" **"N-no of course not Master!" "**Hmph was Usagi hear? I can smell the linger of his sent." **"Y-yes she came to speak to me, Master" **"I see..." **Alucard then stopped talking to her and Seras let out a low sigh.

Usagi slowly opened her eye's as the sun light came through her purple curtains. She sat up and looked at the clock. A smile on her face as today was the start of her two days off! She let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms out. _"Right! today, i'm going to go out and get some Christmas presents!" _She pushed her quilt cover of her and got out of the double bed. Usagi walked into her bathroom stripping out of her pink nightie and underwear throwing them into her wash basket. She walked into the shower turning the taps on as the warm water hit her skin. She let out a sigh and washed her body clean from dirt. Once done Usagi grabbed a blue towel and dried of her body. She walked out of the bathroom and towards the closet opening the double doors. Usagi was about to grab her work outfit when she stopped. _"I don't have work today! So i wont be needing this! So then why did i grab it still..." _She shakes her head and put the dress back. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and closing the doors behind her. She then walked over to her chester draws and opened the top draw taking out her new pair of underwear. Today she wore white panties with strawberries pattern on them. She put them on and then opened the third draw. Picking out a white top that had long sleeves and went down past the hips. The top was very think made out of wool Usagi then brushed her hair. Tied on her pink ribbon necklace and put on some white socks too.

Usagi then walked out of her room and began to think on how she would get into London town. She went to the living room and inside was a blue three seater sofa with from what Usagi guessed was a 50 inch widescreen TV! She looked down and there was a DVD player but it looked like that neither had been used. Usagi looked around and there in the corner was a computer. She walked over and sat on the black computer chair. The computer was already on and Usagi began to type away looking for bus times to London town. "Usagi?" She turned her head and saw Walter standing in the door way. "Oh, morning Walter" "Good morning Miss Usagi" He noticed what Usagi had typed in the Google bar. "Looking a way into London town?" "Oh, y-yes" "Do you want a lift? I can take you there but not back" Usagi nodded and got up from the chair. "Y-yes, i'll go get ready!"

Usagi dashed up to her room grabbing a coat and shoes. She then grabbed her purse witch she hid in her bed side cabinet. Her pink bag witch she hung on the door handel on the back of her door. She rushed down the stairs were Walter was already waiting for her. "I'm ready!" A big smile on her face this would be the first time she had gone shopping for herself. Walter opened the door for her and they went around to the garage. "Wait here i'll bring the car out" Usagi nodded as she waited she fought of the many things she was going to do while in London. Walter got into the black limo and drove it out towards the double gates. Usagi got in and Walter drove off towards London town.

Walter turned a corner and parked the car. "Here you go Usagi" Usagi opened the door when Walter spoke. "Remember to make sure you catch the right bus home Usagi" Usagi nodded at him, "Y-yeah i will. I wrote down what you said" Walter smiled and she stepped out of the limo. "Have fun" Usagi smiled and waved as she walked off. Walter watched her disappear round the corner. "Be careful Usagi" When he reversed and drove of back home to the Hellsing Mansion.

Usagi walked down the road and instantly saw loads of shops. She could only gasp at the names of most of shops she recognized. 'HMV, KFC, WATERSTONES, GAME, NEW LOOK, FORBIDDEN PLANET, DISNEY STORE'. She could only stare. When it hit her, _"Oh, i need money to by stuff..."_ She opened her bag and grabbed her purse but there was nothing in it.

Usagi went to her bank witch she found in a threw minutes. She typed in her code and looked at the cash she had. Her eye's widen in shock and she held back a gasp. Usagi nearly had five digits she took out two hundred pounds and walked away allowing the people behind her to use the machine.

She smiled and walked off to the first shop, _"Right time to shop!"_ and went inside. Before she knew it Usagi had brought something and had already gone into another shop! Then she already had three shopping bags...

Sir Integra sighed as she blew a puff of smoke from her cigar. The smoke slowly disappearing into the air she looked at the clock on her laptop. Her eye's widen at the time, "9:50 i wonder if Usagi is home yet" she looked at the window behind her it was pitch black. Integra called for Walter and he came inside. "Walter has Usagi returned?" "No, not yet" Integra took in a breath as she puts the cigar to her mouth. "I see... but she does know how to get back, right?" Integra glared at him with her bright blue eye's. Walter nodded, "Yes, i gave her instructions" "Very well" She looked back out to the night sky when she saw a white flicker of light. _"She had better return who knows what short of people are out this late of night"_

Usagi smiled as she walked down the street bags hung of her arms. _"Right i got something for Walter, Sir Integra, Pip and Seras. Also something... okay, many things for myself. But i haven't got Alucard anything yet... I just don't know what to get him"_ She sighed as she walked when. ***Ding Dong* **Usagi looked up and her eye's widen in shock, "Its ten o'clock already?" she couldn't believe it. She began to panic and ran for the nearest bus stop.

Usagi checked the time on the list and nodded, "Right i still got five minutes left" she sat down on the red bench. Putting her many bags on the floor when it suddenly started to rain. _"Oh, no.. my stuff is-"_ The rain stared to get harder and banged on the bus shelter roof. When Usagi looked left a bright light almost blind her she rose from her seat. Walking towards the pole and putting her left arm out to stop the bus. When a hand grabbed her arm pulling it away and the bus drove past her...

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 36, 37 coming soon. Please leave a review ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please a review if you want!

* * *

Sorry about my late update. But I've been really busy lately looking after my younger brother who has just came out of major OP on his eye. I'm also sorry about the previous chapter i know it was short. But i hope this chapter makes up for it! ^^

P.S I once used to suffer from Astraphobia too. So i know how it feels so please don't think i'm taking the mick out of people who have it.

* * *

Usagi froze as she watched the bus driver just go. The driver didn't even think to stop nothing! Usagi cried out to him but he just continued to drive of. _"No! Now i'm going to have to wait over a hour for the next one!"_ She then turned her head and looked at the person who made her miss the bus. She tried to pull her arm away but the person kept there grip. "Let go yo-"

Her eye's widen in shock as the person looked back. "..." She lifted up the red fedora on the person head water soaking the tips of her fingers as she held it. Water trickling down her arms and her eye's widen as she gasped. "Alucard!" He grinned at her showing of the tips of his fangs. "W-what are you doing here...?" "Master asked me to go look for you" She jolted before smiling, "Sir Integra" but then she got a little confused. _"Why would Integra worry about me. She hasn't done so before maybe... Wait, was Alucard worried about me?"_

She looked up at him forgetting about the rain soaking her clothes. Alucard however noticed it as her hair began to stick to her face and drops of rain began to drip from her top. "Usagi w- ***BANG*" **Alucard looked up as a bright white light struck down from the sky. He watched as the bright light continued to become for frequently. He turned his head back to Usagi when he noticed she was gone. "Usagi!"

Usagi ran her legs forcing themselves to run as fast as they could. Pushing her body to the limit her heart pounding against her chest. All she wanted to do was find somewhere safe, ***BANG* **she screamed and tears ran down her face but the rain hitting her face hid them. Usagi had no idea were she was running but she didn't care as the only thing on her mind was shelter. Somewhere safe to be until the thunder and lighting storm was gone.

Her heart still rapidly thumbing against her chest whiles her breathing was heavy. It didn't help her as she continued to panic she ran when. ***BEEEEP* **She stopped and looked as bright dull yellow lights blinded her vision. They continued to get brighter as they came closer towards her. Her eye's widen in shock as she realized what they were but her body wouldn't move. As her fear kept her frozen on the spot. ***BEEE BEEEP* **_"My body wont move! I can't, i'm scared somebody help me"_ As the car got closer beeping its horn at her she felt a pair of arms suddenly grab her.

Her body felt light as the person picked her up and moved her. She tried to look at the person but it was covered in a grey cassock. The person suddenly stopped moving and spoke gently letting her feet hit the pavement. "Are ye alright lass?" Usagi weakly stood on her feet her body slightly trembling. She looked up at her rescuer and she froze in shock. The guy had short blonde spiky hair with green eye's. With a bit of stubble around his chin and a large scar on his left cheek. He was slightly taller then Alucard witch shocked her as she though she would never meet a man taller then him! The man wore round glasses and grey trouser that matched his cassock. Along with black boots and shirt with white gloves. But what got to Usagi was that sliver cross necklace that hung lowly. "_Is he... he's a priest! No, not another one of those..."_

"Its rude to stare lass" She looked up at him and there eye's locked. She noticed his eye's widen and panic rushed through her body. "N-no..." "What?" He continued to stare at her, "L-leave me alone!" Usagi ran her legs moving as fast as they could. The stranger watched her a dark grin appearing sharp canines showing as he grinned. "Th' lass has a vampire scent on her i can smell the scent. Th' poor Cursed Blood"

Usagi didn't know what to do or what was more scarier. ***Bang BANNNG* **The thunder and lighting kept getting louder and all Usagi could do was run for her life.

Alucard looked around but couldn't see Usagi anywhere. The rumbling in the back slowly getting louder he noticed her bags in the bus shelter. He walked over to them and was slightly shocked by the number of bags she had._ "Shopping... i'll never understand it"_ He picked them up but were she had so many he couldn't pick them all up. _"Usagi... is much more flexible then i imaged"_ He let out a low growl and teleported himself back to the Mansion and dropped of the bags in his chambers. He could hear low rumbles from the thunder and lighting storm outside. As he stood he suddenly had an idea, "Did Usagi run cause she has Astraphobia?" it was the only reason why she must had run away he could think of. He then teleported back to London and looked for her.

Usagi was still running looking for any hiding space she could find. Her eye's suddenly found something and they widen. She walked towards it and crawled inside the cardboard box. The cardboard box was big and she was able to move about. But the box wasn't big enough to lay down but she was able to sit. The cardboard was dry and she sat inside it watching the ran pour down. She smiled as she watched the puddles ripple from the rain drops.

Her eye's started to sting as fresh tears fell from her eye's. She hugged her legs as her face rested on top of her knees. She felt her tears slowly fall down her cheeks as the thunder and lighting continued.

Alucard walked along through the streets rain pouring on to his clothes. Rain drops dripping of the rim of his fedora but it didn't bother him as he walked. His glowing red eye's searching the streets when he came to a cross road. He growled when a strong sent of another man came into the air. A priest Monster slayer and he could also smell Usagi was here or with him too. His left hand clenched into a fist. _"Where is she?"_ He then screamed her name aloud that windows around the area cracked from the impact. He waited but there was still no sign of her. Alucard continued his search as he walked down the high street getting rather impatient with Usagi.

Hours went by and Alucard was still looking until he came to a dead end street. There was empty houses and cardboard boxes scatted around the area. Alucard sensed that Usag was in one of the boxes but witch one?

Usagi slept trying to clam herself down her head still resting on her knees. She tried to clam down her breathing and her heart. She felt her body slowly cooling down when she suddenly heard loud crashing and what sounded like ripping outside. Her heart soon began to pound again along with her heavy breathing. _"What was that? What's going on?"_ Usagi wanted to take a peak but her body wouldn't move she was too scared. What if the thunder and lighting hit her.

Suddenly she felt her box being tilted upwards. Usagi didn't even have a chance to move or react as her body was now in an awkward position. Her head and back were lying down on the cardboard while her legs were up in the air. Rain now poured onto her body blurring her vision as she tried to look up. But she could see somebody looking in but she couldn't make it out. Hands suddenly grabbed her body and pulled her up her legs dangling as the person lifted her in the air.

Her feet suddenly landed on the pavement and she was about to speak when. ***BANNNNG* **Her eye's widen as a bright blinding light came down the person in front of her lit up. It was Alucard his body glowing from the light as his pale skin illuminated beautifully. But what stood out more was his glowing red eye's. She couldn't help but stare at them as it looked like they had turned florescent. His black hair made them look even more better. But as the rumbles continued she couldn't hold back the tears. As they streamed down her face but the rain hid them her body soaked to the bone. She wanted a hug and be told everything was going to be okay but that wasn't going to happen. The loud rumbles continued and Usagi hole body was now trembling in fear. She covered her ears with her hands to block out the sound. But it didn't work and Alucard walked over to her he pulled her body close to his.

His clothes were instantly soaked and they stuck to his skin. He could fell her body shaking in his arms, "Let's go back home" she answered him within a crying sob. His arms wrapped around her body he closed his eye's and teleported them back home.

Once back inside the Mansion he let go of her but she had yet to let go. Her shaking hands had held onto his clothes gripping them tightly. Within her tiny fist she would let go of him but Alucard grabbed her hands and pulled them away. She looked up at him her eye's all red and her cheeks sticky from all her crying. She could hear low rumbling from the thunder and lighting but it didn't scare her. As looked around she noticed her bags and walked over to them checking each one and all her items were there. She then suddenly sneezed and that's when she realized she was wet to the bone.

Alucard looked at her and throw her a spare white shirt, "Here you can borrow this" Usagi catched it. She looked at him, and he looked back and she smiled at him. "Thank you" She grabs the end of her soaked white wool top and began to lift it over her head totally forgetting that Alucard was present. She dropped it to the floor her body damp she then took of her white bra her nipples hard. She shivered from the cold and then put on Alucard's white shirt. It came to her knees so she then undid the zipper and button on her blue jeans. Pulling down her jeans on her hairless legs along with her white socks her body shivered from the dampless clothes. She did up the shirt and giggled at the long sleeves that too came to her knees.

All the while she had no idea that Alucard had gotten sneaky peaks of her undressing. She turned around to see him looking her cheeks turned red instantly. "A-alucard" She whispered his name without even realizing it when she noticed that the rumbling had stopped. "It's stopped" She nodded at him, "Y-yeah..." a part of her was upset that it had stopped. She had wanted to stay here with him in his chamber. The two alone together doing things to each other. _"Ah... Alucard!" _Her blush deepened as she knew were her thoughts were going. _"Usagi... you pervert!"_ She shakes her head and Alucard stared at her.

"I guess i'll be heading back to my room then... Thank you for today Alucard. I promise i'll pay you back for today" Alucard's eye's glowed red and a grin appeared on his face. "Yes, you will" Usagi turned to look at him her body froze as she stared at his glowing red eye's. "A-alucard" But nothing happened and she slowly walked out with her bags and clothes.

Usagi made it back to room dumping her bags on the floor whiles throwing her soaked clothes in the basket. She un-buttoned the shirt and sniffed it inhaling the scent on it. She sighed and continued to sniff it. "Alucard..." She felt herself slowly getting aroused from the scent of gunpowder and Alucard. But she stopped herself and left it on her bed along with her pink ribbon necklace. She went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. Relaxing her body and muscles from her stressed day out.

After a hour she came out with only her panties on and walked over to get a fresh nightie on but stopped. She looked back at the white shirt and she smiled putting Alucard's shirt back on. She got into bed and slept hugging her panda teddy bear.

Hours went by and she slept peacefully when. ***BANG* **Her eye's opened and she looked as she saw bright flashing lights through her dark purple curtains. She hid under the clover hugging her panda teddy bear but it didn't help. _"Not again... Just went everything was going well"_ As she continued to hide she didn't get any better and she began to panic again. But she knew there was one place she would be alright. She got out of bed still holding her panda bear.

Towards Alucard's chamber she knocked on the door but nobody answered so she walked in. As she walked in she saw Alucard siting in his throne chair one leg crossed over the other. His hands in his lap fingers linked together his long black hair hung over his shoulders. His eye's glowing red as he smirked at her. Alucard knew why she had returned, "How can i help you Usagi?" she walked over to him.

"C-can... can i stay here tonight?" He put left his leg down on the floor and did a 'come here' with his left hand. She slowly walked over to him and stopped his chair. He then patted his legs and Usagi just looked at him a blush covering his cheeks. But she slowly climb up facing him whiles sitting on her knees while her bum sat on his legs. Alucard reached up and slowly un-buttoned the shirt but not all the way. Usagi watched her breathing quickened as he un-did three buttons. He then untied her pink ribbon necklace she looked him in the eye. There eye's locked when Alucard broke it and sniffed her neck. She smelled of strawberries and Usagi as he continued to smell her her damp hair tickled his face.

So he tucked it behind her ear she shivered as his finger moved along her earlobe. She let go of her panda bear witch rolled down and fell down by his side. Usagi gripped his shoulders tightly she thinks she knows what he wants. "You going to have to give me something in return. Much more this time"

I hope you enjoyed chapter 37, chp. 38 soon!


	38. Chapter 38

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi sat on Alucard's lap as his tongue licked up and down her neck. Over his old wound fang marks she shivered as felt warm breath over the wet patch. Usagi waited for him to bite and snick his fangs into her neck but he didn't. _"Why's he taking so long he normally bites me by now"_ "Usagi..."

Usagi felt a cold chill go up her spine but not in a bad way as he said her name. "Y-yes..." Alucard then sucked on her neck his lips sucking on her skin. But his fangs had yet to pierce her skin, "When i found you in the cardboard box. You had another man's scent on you. Did another man touch you?" Alucard then grazed the tips of his fangs over her neck over the old scars from his last meal.

Usagi gripped his shoulders and tired to hold back a moan but she didn't suckced. "Y-yes he saved me from getting run over by a car. When i was panicking i ran out into the road" Alucard bit her neck but his fangs didn't sink in he pressed harder but wouldn't pierce her skin not yet.

Usagi sat on his lap confused she wanted him to bite her already! She missed feeling his fangs in her neck hearing him suck out her blood. When he didn't bite her she felt lonely, **"Yes, so lonely... i feel ever so lonely" **she had gotten so used to him drinking her blood. It felt so normal and yet so passionate. Like Alucard was marking her as his. Alucard would only drink her blood. When had she gotten so used to him biting her? Was it on that night she was about to get raped by the rouge Vampire feeling his fangs pierce those horrible scars on her neck. It had felt so write when he bit her yet at the same time she felt something more like her neck was only for him.

Alucard continued to press his fangs into her neck Usagi let out a low scream. "What did this man look like Usagi? Tell me" Usagi grip tightened although it felt nice to feel his fangs press against her skin. At the same time it slight hurt her and tears slowly fell from her eye's. "I-if i do will you bite me? Please your fangs are hurting me" Alucard pulled away and looked at her neck. Usagi sighed at the feeling shivering as the cold hit her bare skin.

There was two bright pink marks on her neck Alucard hadn't realized he was hurting her. He licked her neck again making it wet, "Yes, i will that is your payment for allowing me to let you stay. But, first you haven't answered my question" Usagi nodded her head and Alucard's tongue slipped. His tongue licked the back of her ear Usagi squealed at his wet tongue. She froze at this, "A-alucard..." she had never felt something like that before.

But Alucard didn't answer her replay and Usagi got the message. "Well, he was taller then you. Witch is wired cause i thought you would be the tallest man i would ever meet!" Alucard chuckled at her words she felt the vibrations on her neck she smiled glad she had made him slightly happy. "Um, he wore a grey cassock with matching grey trousers. Along with black boots and matching shirt with white gloves..."

Alucard sighed, "How about his face Usagi" "Oh! hmm... short blonde spiky hair with green eye's. A bit of stubble around his chin and a large scar on his left cheek. Oh, he also wore round glasses" Alucard was starting to picture the man and he thinks he knew who it was. "Anything else Usagi?" Usagi froze she didn't want to remember that it kept reminding her of Father William. "Y-yeah he wore a sliver cross necklace-"

That was all Alucard need he was write. _"So Alexander Anderson has come to England. I wonder why. Heh, this should be fun"_ Usagi moaned as he finally pierced her neck. Feeling his fangs pierce her skin sent jolts of pleasure through her body. But the shock caused her body to jolt upwards her legs slipping of the throne chair as her body slipped on his lap. Alucard quickly tired to wrap his arms around her but he fell fowards with her.

They both slipped out of his throne chair Alucard put his right hand behind her head. As they hit the cold titled floor Usagi gasped as it hit her warm body through the thin white shirt. But Alucard's fangs didn't once leave her neck as he continued to drink her blood.

She heard him purr as her blood went down his throat. He didn't want to stop her blood was to dealous like a poisonous drug he couldn't stop taking. As Usagi lay on her back her left hand tangled in his long black hair while her other was gripping his red trench coat. All she could do was moan she didn't care about the position they were in.

"A-alucard...ah!" Her legs shaking as his body was pressed against her own. She could feel his chest moving against her own her small breast being squashed. Usagi felt her body heating up as her nipples hardened but wait. She couldn't believe what she was feeling even Alucard's were hard too. As they brushed against hers as he breathed. "Alucard..."

She felt her body getting hotter and more aroused. As Alucard's lower parts were touching her own although they weren't grinding against. She was grateful for that even though she shouldn't be embarrassed by this. Alucard had touched her pussy yet he still wont admit she is a girl. It hurt her but Usagi had slowly learned to live with it.

As Alucard lay on top of her his body some how not squashing her own. His cock resting against her pussy as Usagi moaned he was still drinking. Her knees in the air as her legs rested against his waist. While his right head was still holding her head his other hand was underneath her body.

Usagi was beginning to wonder if Alucard was ever going to stop. Cause if he didn't Usagi didn't know how much longer she could hold on before she lost herself in pleasure. As Alucard continued to suck her blood Usagi went to lift her hips hoping to create friction between there genitals.

But suddenly she felt Alucard suddenly lift himself of her she looked up at him. Blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and of his chin. She watched as he licked his lips his pink tongue tainted red his red eye's glowing red. He bent down and licked up the last bit of blood that dribbled from his new fang marks.

Usagi still had her left hand tangled in his long black hair. He pulled away again and they both started at each other there eye's locking. "Alucard..." Usagi couldn't help but whisper his name as tingles went through her body. Alucard bent down towards her face she could feel his breath against her lips.

Drying up her wet pink lips she breathed heavily against his lips that were still hinted in her own blood. _"W-what's he going to do? He's so close... is he going to kiss me?"_ Her eye's widen as she stared against his own, _"Just kiss me already! Please just hurry and-" _but he didn't instead he moved to her right cheek. She felt his wet blood covered lips against her cheek brush against her hot cheek.

Usagi froze she didn't understand what he was doing why he was doing this. Maybe Alucard was drunk on her blood? Is that even possible for a vampire to get drunk? Usagi didn't know but she was slightly scared for what Alucard could do to her. "A-alucard... are... you okay?" But he didn't answer as he came back up again there eye's locking. Her hands still in there places while his were still in there's. There bodies still in there position.

Usagi stared at his face he looked like he was in a blood trance or something. Usagi slowly pushed herself up moving her hands out of his hair and of his back. Alucard moved backwards so he was now on his bum but his hands were still holding Usagi. Usagi sat in his lap again and she looked at him. His eye's glowing bright red she called his name again louder but still nothing. _"Alucard must of drank too much of my blood. But is that even possible for a vampire to drink to much?"_

But Usagi couldn't think of that now she had to somehow bring Alucard back. There was only one thing she could think of and it was going to be pretty neither once he awakens. Usagi looked back at him and whispered lowly, "I'm sorry Alucard, please don't hate me for this..." tears slowly fell from her eye's.

Alucard stared at her as he watched the tears slowly go down her face. She grabbed his face when his eye's slowly lost there glow and she stared at them. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face, "What were you about to do?" she smiled and hugged him. "Your back!" Her hug caused Alucard to fall backwards onto his back all the while she hadn't answer his question. "Usagi!"

Usagi got the message and pulled away, "I'm sorry..." she got off him. Alucard suddenly noticed the blood mark on her cheek. He grabbed her face and licked the blood of her cheek. Usagi squeaked and blushed as she felt his wet tongue on her right cheek. "Now answer my question"

Usagi quickly came up with a lie but she wasn't sure if Alucard was going to believe her. "You had something on your face but it went" Alucard just looked at her and sighed he knew there was no point in asking her. _"I'm sorry Alucard, please don't hate me for this..." _The words repeated in his head he would ask her again later tomorrow.

They both rose to their feet and Alucard pointed to the bed in back of his chamber. "You may sleep there" Usagi looked to were he was pointing and saw a double bed with a red satin duvet set. It had a golden frame set her eye's widen and a huge blush covered her cheeks. _"Usagi you pervert. Not now! Why must you think things like that...?"_

She looked back at him and smiled, "Thank you Alucard" before picking up her panda teddy bear. She held it in her arms and walked over to the double bed. Slowly climbing in side she gasped as the cold sheets touched her hot body. Her head hit the matching pillow and she hugged her teddy bear before slowly shutting her eye's. Usagi whispered to Alucard, "Good night Alucard..." Alucard turned his head and looked over to her.

He slowly walked and sat back down in his throne chair. Crossing one leg over the other while he linked his hands. He closed his eye's and smirked. _"Good night Usagi and thank you for the delicious meal"_ As night took over Usagi slept peacefully forgetting about the thunder and lighting storm outside. Alucard could here her light snores and sometimes low mumbles about random things witch were sometimes amusing to him.

As night turned to day Walter set to work on his first round. He picked up the blood bucket and packets for Seras. Plus two blood bottles for Alucard he took them away and walked down the painting corridor. He moved the painting of the Queen and the secret corridor revealed its self. He walked down the stones steps into the chambers below to the first wooden door. Knocking nobody answered so he went inside.

Light snoring came from the wooden brown coffin and Walter walked in. He put the sliver bucket on the table stareing at the old one. All the ice had melted away leaving the blood packets warm. Walter swapped it over for the new fresh one and took away the old one slowly walking out. He put the bucket on the floor and walked towards Alucard's door.

Knocking and again nobody answered so he went inside. Once inside it was quite but he could hear light snoring coming from the double bed. Witch was unusual for Alucard as he would normally sleep in his black coffin. But Walter thought nothing of it and walked towards the small circle table by his throne chair. He put the two blood bottles on the table taking away the empty ones.

As Walter grabbed them he noticed a panda teddy bear on the floor. He stared at it, _"Is that Alucard's...?" _Walter continued to stare when he saw a figure in the bed move. Letting out a low grunt as it turned over but kept hidden within the red satin cover. _"I guess there's things about Alucard that even **I** don't know"_ Walter smirked, _"I wonder if Sir Integra knows this"_ he then walked out of the chamber and returned to the corridor.

Walter then got to work while Sir Integra had much paper work and searching to do. She sat in her chair with a cigar in her mouth. She blew out a puff of smoke and let out a sigh as she signed more papers. Walter came in bowing to her as he puts down a pot of tea the two then indulged in a conversation about Usagi.

Usagi slowly awoke from beneath the cover and pushed it of her. Her hair standing up on ends as she let out a loud yawn she slowly rubbed her eye's. Wiping out the sleepy dust she looked around the room and touched her neck. Her ribbon necklace was back around her neck. _"Alucard must of put it on for me..." _A smile came across her face and her cheeks heated up. Usagi climb out of the bed and fixed the cover. As she walked around it she saw her panda teddy bear on the floor and picked it up.

Usagi looked over to the coffin she felt her heart pound against her chest. _"Sweet dreams Alucard..."_ She walked out of his chambers and gently closed the wooden door behind her. Usagi walked up the cold title stairs and through the painting corridor. As she walked Usagi began to wander what time it was. _"Did i sleep in...? I hope not i got presents to wrap today!"_

But as the sun came brightly through the windows blinding her. Usagi began to realize she had indeed slept in. As she made it to the main hall the door bell suddenly began to go chime. ***Ding dong, Ding dong*** Usagi froze for a bit hoping maybe Walter may of heard it but nobody appeared. So she went to the door herself and opened it. Usagi opened the door totally forgetting the state she was in and that she was only wearing a white shirt.

The young middle-aged male post man froze as he saw her. Usagi let out a low giggle and blushed. "S-sorry late night, hehe" The post man just nodded and avoided his graze from Usagi's small revelling chest. Witch Usagi had no idea she was showing of, "I have a package for a Miss Usagi" Usagi's eye's widen as he said her name. "For me...?" The post man just nodded and grave her the package she took it and placed it on the white titled floor.

"Write if you could just sign here, please" Usagi nodded and took his blue pen and small brown note book. Inside was covered in different style signatures of male and females. Usagi signed it and then returned his pen and book. He smiled and the post man then walked of to his red van that was parked outside the big gates. "Bye!" The post man waved goodbye to her and continued walking quickly getting inside his van driving off.

Usagi shut the door and picked up her parcel. It was a brown cardboard box and completely sellotapped up on both ends. Nobody would be able to have a look inside and it was pretty light too. _"I wonder who it is from..."_

I hope you enjoyed chapter 38, chp. 39 soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi put her panda teddy bear on top of her parcel and walked back up to her room. She noticed that her door was already open. She walked in and kicked the door closed behind her causing it to slam shut. But Usagi didn't care as she placed the cardboard box on bed. She sat on the bed legs crossed and tried to pull the sellotape of. But they all crossed over each other.

Usagi let out a low sigh and opened the top draw of her bedside cabinet and took out a pink handle scissors. She cut the sellotape that held the top flaps down and then ripped the sellotape top not caring about the box. Unlike most people who would be careful she then closed her eye's and sniffed in the box.

It smelled old, dirty and flowers. Witch wasn't what Usagi was expecting she opened her eye's and looked inside. There was many white foam covering the items but Usagi pushed them out of way. Till she saw a bunch of belongings that Usagi instantly remembered. She picked out the first item it was a white rabbit teddy doll. She held it in her hands its fur still soft and smooth. It had also kept its pure white color and red buttion eye's. "I... i remember this... a guy gave this to me..."

She then placed it down on the bed and then grabbed the next item witch was a dress. Although it was to small for her it was pink with a white frilly white pattern around the edge. Along with a blue ribbon on the back Usagi smiled, "This was my favorite dress i would always want to ware it" Usagi smiled it and it still had a scent of home, grass, daisies and mum's perfume although it had slightly disappeared.

As Usagi held it taking it its scent. "Home..." Usagi tired to remember home a stream and young boy, _"What's your name?" _as he splashed about giggling. People looking down at her disgusted whispering things to each other. _"Mummy!"_ As she ran into her mum's arms and her dad standing beside her.

Tears slowly fell down her checks as she tired to remember when a sharp pain shot through her head. She screamed as it felt like a knife leaving her with a headache. Usagi put the dress down and wiped her eye's. She picked out the next item witch was a small brown box.

Usagi opened the small box and inside was a sliver necklace with a rabbit pendent. It had a small red circle jem for its eye Usagi's eye's widen as she looked at it. She remembered this item very clearly.

**[MEMORY]**

It was Usagi's five year old birthday and her best friend had given her a gift. The young boy placed a brown box in her hands, "What is it?" as she stared at it. The young boy smiled at her. "Open it and find out" Usagi opened the brown plastic box and her eye's widen. "Wow! its beautiful!" The young boy then took it out of the box and put it on her. As he came back and faced her Usagi hugged him as she cried. "Thank you i love it" He then gently pushed her away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't forget you will always be my Rabbit" Usagi blushed when the boy then kissed her cheek. She froze and the boy laughed and 'tagged' her. Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and chased him.

Usagi giggled, _"I wonder how he's doing now..."_ she then closed the lid causing it to snap shut. She gently placed the box on the blue quilt cover. Usagi looked back inside the box but from what she could see there was nothing inside. She moved the white foam but still nothing. She then tipped it upside down and all the foam came out making a mess on her bed. But Usagi didn't care she looked inside the box and stuck in the corner was a photograph.

Usagi grabbed the item gently freeing it from under the fold it was stuck under. She looked at it and smiled it was a picture of her and that boy again. They were both smiling as he had his left arm on her shoulder holding her close. She was wearing the necklace as they both posed by there favorite place they would play.

It was a small shallow river the water was always pure blue surrounded by green grass. There was also a single apple tree and the two had made a swing. It was the place were the two had first meet.

**[MEMORY]**

A young two year old Usagi sat in the grass moving her hand threw the shallow water. She was always alone as the rest of the village used to ignore her. The adults used to tell their children to stay away form her. _"But i never understood why... i though the village worshipped the 'Cursed Blood'..."_ As she sat a young boy came up beside her and sat down. "Hi_, _what's you name?" Usagi looked at him as he smiled her. "My name is Vincent" But Usagi didn't say anything thinking he was just pretending to be nice to her. When a villager came along and pushed her out of the way. "Get out of the way!" Causing Usagi to fall into the water face first. Her hole body soaked as her clothes sticked to her. She slowly rose her face coughing up water she climb out and stood as another villager came along. "Honey watch out" She then pushed Usagi causing her to once again to fall back into the water. Usagi fell backward and hit the back of her head. She gasped causing her to suck in some of the water. She quickly rose and choked as she brought up some of the water. "Stay away from my husband!" Vincent was shocked by this all as he watched the villagers but they then noticed him too. The wife walked towards him but he got in to the river. "Good!" Usagi saw it all as she watched the wife chase him in to the river. _"I still never knew why they did that" _Shelooked at him as he came over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She stared at him shocked by his kindness as he help her out the river. "Stupid freaks!" The villager's wife then spat at them but it missed as they walked of. "They treat you like that too huh?" Usagi stared at him, and he let go. "Oh, i'm sorry" Vincent walked of but Usagi grabbed his hand and he turned around. "...Usagi" "huh?" He stood and looked at her as she hid her face. "M-my is Usagi" "Oh, Usagi huh?" Usagi nodded as she hid her face behind her fringe. "Is there a meaning why your called Rabbit?" "N-no..." He then grabbed her chin lifting her face to make her look him. "Heh, well Rabbit that's your new nickname" Usagi blushed witch caused him to smile at her.

Usagi blushed herself, "He called me that all the time since that day" she smiled at the photograph as she held it. "We were best friends until he left the village. This was the photograph of our last day..." Usagi got of the bed and opened the second draw of her bedside cabinet. She took out a pink picture frame witch had red cherry's on the top left and bottom right. She pulled the clips allowing the thin cardboard to fall out along with a white piece of paper telling what side the picture frame was. She placed the photograph in and then put the cardboard back in its place. Pushing the clips back down she turned it around and smiled at the picture. She placed it on the bedside cabinet and stared at Vincent.

Vincent had white pale skin with long black hair that came almost to his hips. His fringe covered over one eye and he always kept it unkempt. Witch made it look like he never brushed it but it still look good. His eye's were a pure green color and he always wore fashionable clothes. Vincent was three years older then Usagi and never spoke of his past nor his parents. Usagi never saw them once but she didn't want to be nosey. He was much taller then her and said he wanted to be a famous award winning actor.

Usagi smiled at the photograph the more she stared at it she felt her heart pound against her chest. Her cheeks heating up, _"I hope he did make it famous..."_ she froze as he heard her own heart beat and touched her cheeks. Usagi couldn't deny it she did once have a crush on him. To point were she loved him when he came back to visit her when she lived with her dad. Usagi was going to tell him but he disappeared again and hasn't came back since. But what if he did come back? Did she still have feeling for him? Did she still Love him_? "Do i...?"_ She looked back at the photograph but quickly looked away.

Usagi grabbed the cardboard box and cut the sellotape on the bottom of the box. She then ripped of the sellotape allowing the bottom to open. Now the cardboard box was completely open Usagi folded it up. She then grabbed her yellow bin and brought it over to her bed. Usagi gathered up all the white foam into a neat pile and the pushed it of into the her bin. She then returned the bin to its spot throwing the cardboard box in it to.

Usagi slowly un-buttoned Alucard's shirt and placed it on top of her wash basket. _"I'll have to return it to Alucard when i see him next"_ She then stripped out of her plan white panties and put them in her wash basket. Usagi then put on a fresh pair of underwear a plan white bra and red and white polka-dot panties.

She then put on a long sleeved pink T-shirt that had a picture of smurfette on the front. Usagi then walked over to her closet and took out a pair of quarter length jeans. As she did up the zipper her stomach started to growl a blush covered her face. "I guess i'll get something to eat and then wrap up my presents!"

Usagi walked out of her room leaving her bed room door open. She walked down the stairs and through the left corridor door towards the kitchen. She walked inside but nobody was about she washed her hands and grabbed two loafs of bread. Usagi made herself a cheese and cumber sandwich and grabbed herself a packet of Wotsits. She made herself a glass of Vimto and got herself a green apple. She placed it all on a plan white tray.

Usagi carefully carried it back up to her room kicking the door close behind her. She placed the food on the table and put the drink on her bedside cabinet. She put her little dress and necklace in the first draw whiles she put her teddy bear on top. She ate one of her sandwiches her stomach still growling at her.

Once the sandwich and crisp had been eaten she took a bite of her apple. The juice slowly dribbling down her chin and making her hands slippery. But Usagi didn't care she loved juicy apples she eats every bit she could till the apple was almost bare and then threw it into her bin. Usagi walked into her bathroom and washed her sticky hands and then brushed her teeth.

Once done she returned to her room and picked her bags shorting out each person's Christmas presents. She then pulled out the roll of blue Christmas wrapping paper witch had two brown bears hugging each other. Covered in snow along with 'Merry Christmas' written in sliver along with it. Along with scissors and sellotape witch Usagi always kept just in case. Usagi wrapped up Walters present first witch was a white handkerchief with his name embroidered in blue with gold around the edge. "I hope he likes it"

Usagi smiled as she did Sir Integra's next witch was a packet of expensive cigars. She had brought a top brand and knowing Integra how loved them she was sure she would like them. Next was Pip and she got him some expensive cigarettes Usagi felt kinda bad as she wrapped them but she didn't know Pip very well. The only other thing she could think of was a 'NUTS' magazine.

Usagi had also brought his gang some presents as well a selection box of chocolates a blush came across her face. _"I wonder if they will think i'm laugh at me for this...?"_ Next was Seras and Usagi had gotten her a nice red dress it wasn't girly or frilly just a plan red dress. That came just above the knees it had sleeves and it came with a matching beret. Once they were all warped up and Usagi had tagged them with a note saying 'Merry Christmas'.

She then realized she still hadn't gotten Alucard anything, _"I just don't know what to get him... oh, i'm so bad"_ but she shakes her head. "When i see him next maybe i should just ask him" Usagi nodded her head and then put all the presents into a big plastic bag ready for the day. She then grabbed her other bags and started to put the contexts away. Usagi had brought some clothes, books and a DVD for herself.

As the day went on Usagi continued to wonder what she should have gotten Alucard. Day soon turned to Night and Usagi would soon have to get ready to go to bed for work. "*sigh* My days of went really quickly... can't believe it will all be over soon" As Usagi stripped out of her clothes into her pink nightie.

She set her alarm clock and hugged her panda teddy bear staring at the picture, _"Vincent were are you now..."_ she felt her heart beat against her chest.

As the sunlight soon came through the purple curtains her alarm clock beeping at her. Usagi groaned as she sat up her hair standing up on ends. She stretched her arms yawning, _"I gotta get used to getting up early again"_ pushing her blue quilt of she stripped of her clothes and underwear.

Throwing them in her wash basket and took as a warm shower sighing as the water woke her up for a new day. She walked out in a green soft towel her body warm and damp. Throwing it into the wash basket she puts on a fresh pair of underwear and her maid outfit once again. Brushing her mid length light auburn hair and tying her pink ribbon necklace with the finishing touch of her small black heel shoes.

Usagi walked down the stairs towards the main hall when Walter came in through the right corridor. "Good morning Usagi" Usagi smiled, "Morning!" he walked over to her and told her of the duties she had today. "Sir Integra wants you to put up the Christmas decorations" Usagi nodded and listened to how she wanted them and then back up the stairs to the room he told her were to go.

Usagi walked down the path till she came to the door unlocking it with the key Walter had given her. She gently pushed the door open and switched on the light when her eye's widen. "Wow! there's so many" She slowly walked in the enter room was filled with different shorts of decorations. "I can't wait to put them up!"

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't great but it helps towards the next chapter. Witch will be XMAS and New Years, plus a vistor comes to the Mansion...

Chapter 40 coming mid September!


	40. Chapter 40

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please a review if you want!

* * *

As Usagi circled the room looking at the Christmas decorations all different colors. From, gold to red, sliver to green and even multi-colored. As Usagi grabbed a box she looked for a Christmas tree but there wasn't one around. Her heart sank at the fought of no tree, _"We always had one when i lived back at home..."_ Usagi continued to look for decorations for a tree. Pulling out box after box she found none and sighed.

Usagi quickly rose to her feet and ran out of the room towards the living room. She pushed open the door causing it to bang the wall and searched for a catalog book. She found one on the glass table in the middle of room she sat down on the blue sofa. Flipping through the pages she found a page and grabbed the white phone that was near her.

Interga sat at her desk filling out paper after paper letting out a puff of smoke. She began to wonder were her tea was as she signed another signature. ***Knock knock*** "Come in" Walter pushed the door open wheeling in a sliver trolley filled with biscuits and a fresh pot of tea. The chain set was white with a blue flower pattern.

Walter poured the tea and handed it to Integra how took a sip, "Any news of Father Alexander Anderson?" "Yes, he says he wont be able to make it until after New Years" "I see... how about Vincent Aono?" Integra grabbed a biscuit and dipped it into her tea soaking the bottom of the biscuits.

Taking a bite, "Unfortunately his Manger says he is busy and fully booked until February" letting out a sigh Integra put the biscuits down. "Walter any information on Usagi's history?" Walter shook his head, "Unfortunately not but, i have been looking up on her family. Thanks to Father Williams naming them. But..."

Integra glared at him with her bright blue eye's, "Go on Walter" Walter nodded. "There's very little information about them. But i will keep looking" "Very well but as soon as you get more inform me" Walter bowed and walked out of the room leaving Integra with her tea and biscuits. _"Usagi who are you really... Are you a Assassin in disguise? No, she would of killed me by now or Alucard would of. A undercover cop? No, she doesn't seem very intelligent for that. There must be someone out there who's trying to stop us from finding out about Usagi. But who? And more importantly why? Why are they trying to stop us from finding out about Usagi."_

As Integra sat in her chair thinking over her fought her mind completely going blank. Time went by without her even knowing.

"Yes, thanks you very much. Bye" Usagi smiled as she puts the phone down and put the catalog back in its place. She went back up to the room and grabbed one of four boxes taking then down the stairs. "I guess i should start on the further side first" Usagi looked up her eye's wide, "She wants them up there...?" sighing she went to the closet pulling out the sliver ladder.

Usagi secured the ladder against the white walls and slowly climbed up. Her hands gripping the sides tightly leaving marks in her palms of her hands. Keeping her breathing steady Usagi kept talking to herself in her head to keep her mind of how high she was. She held up one end of the gold and red decoration pushing the gold pin into the wall to hold it up.

Once in she slowly climb back down her feet hitting the floor and moved the ladder along to pin up the other end. As hours went by Usagi finally had all the decorations up all four cardboard box empty. She checked the old wooden Father clock and smiled, "It should be hear any minute now!" ***Ding dong***

Usagi ran to the door and opened it a middle-aged man stood with a paper in his hand. "Hello a delivery for a Miss Usagi" "Yes, that's me" Another man stood beside him holding a small box in his hands, "Were would you like your parcel's Miss?" Usagi pointed to the middle of the hall and the man put the first parcel down.

"If you could just sign here, please" Usagi signed the paper while both men carried the large long parcel inside. "Here, you go" Both men smiled and nodded. They walked of to there white van parked outside. Usagi closed the door and walked over to the long parcel ripping of the sellotape.

The pushed up the top flap and looked inside her eye's wide at the Christmas tree. It was much bigger then what Usagi had fought as she pulled out the parts. Usagi followed the instructions and put the stand together but after she had put three pieces together Usagi had to stand on the sliver ladder to reach the third part.

With the base and stem now put together Usagi had to now put the tree on. Climbing up the ladder she carefully put the piece in place clicking the clips together. Usagi smiled, "Yes i d-" but her heel slipped of the step and she fell backwards. As Usagi fell she felt her heart stop and her body become light as her body hit the title floor. The air was sucked from her lungs as she struggled to breath her body felt numb.

Tears slowly falling from her eye's she had fell from the sixth step. As she looked up at the ladder she didn't think it would hurt that much. The ladder had eight steps falling from the top step would of been dangerous. Usagi slowly tried to push herself up letting out a little gasp as a sting short through her body.

She finally managed to get to her feet standing on shaking legs. Her back hurt a little and her elbows to her head however didn't. Usagi walked over to the small box slowly bending to her knees. She gasped as a jolt of pain shot through her body but she ignored it and pulled of the sellotape. Opening the two flaps she looked inside.

Her eye's widen and she squealed at the tree decorations she had brought. "There so pretty!" They were multi-colored balls and tinsel, colored tree lights and a big golden star. Usagi grabbed some of the balls pushing herself up again and put them all over the tree. Next was the tinsel as she throw them. She tried to reach high up not wanting to climb the ladder again.

But Usagi only managed to get no ware near the top so she jumped but that only helped a little. Sighing Usagi just continued next was the lights she circled the tree and then looked for a plug socket. To Usagi's luck the socket wasn't all that far away and she put the plug in. Switching it on the lights lit up brightly all in different colors she smiled as she felt her body warm up.

Usagi flicked the switch to turn them of she walked back over to the box. Grabbing the last item the gold star she looked up to the top of the tree. "I can't reach that high... and i'm not going to trust it again" Usagi held the star and looked at the clock her eye's widen in shock. She then looked out of the window it was dark already and time for her to call it a day.

As Usagi went to her room and slowly got changed into her pink nightie. She put the golden star on her bedside cabinet and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Gi..." "...Usagi" "Huh... is someone calling me?" Usagi slowly tried to open her eye's. "Usagi go look at the tree..." She slowly sat up and wiped her eye's looking around. _"Tree.. what about the tree..."_ Usagi got out of bed and slowly opened her door walking towards the stairs. Her eye's widen as she saw the multi-colored lights on and the golden star was at the top. The tinsel and colored balls were all over the tree.

Tears slowly fell from her eye's and down her cheeks, _"Who... did this...?"_ Usagi could only stare and cry as she circled the tree. _"Thank you..."_ She then returned to bed sleeping happily that her tree was complete.

Before Usagi even knew it Christmas day was finally here but, unfortunately for her she still had to work it. But only half a day as Usagi got out of bed and showered. Changing into a fresh clothes she picked up some of her presents for Seras and Walter. She put on her shoes and opened her door.

Taking a detour this time she walked to Walters room and knocked on his door. But got no replay she grabbed the sliver handel and pushed it open. The door opened and she walked in to her shock his room was just like hers! Same color curtains and walls although the bed was in a different place. Usagi placed his present on his bed and walked out.

She walked down the stairs that were next to his room and towards her regular work place. Picking out the items she walked towards the panting corridor and moved the panting of the Queen. Revealing the secret stone passageway she walked downstairs and towards the first wooden door. Placing the bottles on the floor she pushed open the door and walked inside.

She could hear light snoring from the coffin and placed Seras present on the table. Placing the fresh blood packets next to it and taking away the old ones. She walked away and closed the door gently behind her picking up the two blood bottles for Alucard. She walked towards his chamber.

Opening his door she walked towards the circle table beside his throne chair. Taking away the empty bottles and replacing them with fresh new ones. Usagi returned to the passageway and up to towards her room again. She grabbed Sir Integras present and then went to the kitchen to make a cake.

This time around she made a Christmas cake and cut up a slice for Integra along with some tea. She put them on the sliver wheel trolley and went to her office knocking on the door. "Come in" Usagi walked in and put the cake on her desk. She poured her some tea and smiled at her, "Merry Christmas Sir Integra" Integra looked at her. Usagi gave her, her present and she took it. "Yes, Merry Christmas to you too" Integra gave her hers and Usagi held it. "Thank you"

Usagi walked out while Integra opened her present and smiled. As she opened the sliver case and inside was expensive cigars. Integra lit one up and blew out a puff of smoke. "Thank you Usagi..."

Usagi returned to her room and placed the present on the bed, "I'll open it later" she grabbed Pip's and his fellow men presents. Usagi got changed into her coat and scarf and went back to the main hall. She walked out of the front door and went around the side of the mansion. Usagi walked through the thick white snow and walked till she finally came to the training grounds.

Pip and his man was singing in French Christmas songs Usagi walked up to them. "Ah, Mizz Uzagi! Merry Chriztmaz!" Usagi nodded, "Merry Christmas to you too" and gave him his present along with his men. Pip then grabbed Usagi and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush. "Here'z your prezent" Usagi took it and smiled. "Thank you" Pip then pointed to his cheek and Usagi giggled she kissed it. All his men were already eating some of the chocolate sweets.

Usagi then walked of and waved good bye till she came back to the house. She returned to her room and took of her coat and scarf. Placing her present on the bed she noticed she had another one. Now making three she smiled, "I can't wait to open them later!" Usagi returned to her house duties.

As hours went past Usagi and everybody shared a traditional Christmas dinner. Chicken, stuffing, potatoes and vegetables. Christmas songs and crackers. Although it was only short lived as Integra went back to work it was still fun.

Usagi finally opened her presents and got some new work uniforms from Integra, chocolate from Pip and Walter and a cute polka-dot dress from Seras. But as she looked at them she felt badly that she never got anything for Alucard. But what could she get him the only he would want is her blood.

Usagi finally called it a night and went to sleep. Days soon shot by and nothing happened and today was finally New Years Eve. Usagi awoke and did her daily route.

Usagi couldn't wait till midnight but did they have anything to drink? Usagi had never once had an alcoholic in her life... As the day went by Pip and men came into the house singing. They banged open the front door and came over to Usagi with drinks in there hands. "Uzagi here have zome of thizz!" "P-pip are you-"

But before Usagi had a chance to talk Pip shoved a bottle of vodka to her face forcing her drink some. As the vodka went down her throat it was hot she could fell it go into her body. She suddenly felt weak, "Pip you're not supposed to drink till midnight" but Pip couldn't hear her. As he and his man sang to themselves forcing poor Usagi to drink with them.

Usagi wasn't ever able to make it away as she drank more drinks with them. She suddenly felt very light head and her body numb. "Oh my head" Alucard suddenly appeared not looking very happy, "Shut the heck up!" Pip and his men froze before suddenly passing a can of larger to him. "Alucard here have a drink"

But Alucard pushed the can away as it rolled along the floor liquid pouring onto the floor. "What a wazte of good larger" Usagi looked up at him her cheeks heating up her heart pounding. _"What's happening to my body?"_ She suddenly got up and walked over him. "Alucard..." Alucard looked at her and noticed to the toxic smell of alcohol on her.

Her cheeks tainted pink as her blood pumped through her body faster then normal. Alucard's eye's widen as he felt his fangs grow as he continued to stare at her. Watching her blood pump through her body Usagi grabbed hold of his white shirt. She looked up at him, "Bite me now Alucard" he looked down at her as she licked her lips. Making then shine Pip and his men could only stare at her words.

Alucard wrapped his arms around her and teleported them to his chambers. As soon as they were there Usagi used all her strength in her hands and pushed him to the floor. Alucard landed on his back and went to shout at her when he watched her. His eye's wide as a smirk appeared on his face.

As Usagi slowly crawled along his body on all fours she stopped when she came to his waist. She sat on his cock pushing herself down on him her legs on either side of his body. She grabbed his hands pulling them up to the straps on her maid dress, "You've always wanted to know if i was a girl write?" she then pulled down her straps.

Using his hands as she pulled them down to her waist she then clipped her white bra. Showing of her breast to him her pink nipples already hard. She placed both of his hands on them and Alucard squeezed them causing her to moan. _"Wait, what am i doing?"_ Usagi's body was fighting with her mind. Her body wanted this while her mind did not.

As Alucard continued to play with her breast she then leans forward. Her face inches form his she could fill his breath against her's. Usagi pushed forward as she felt his lips brush against her. A jolt of pleasure shot through her as she felt his hands on her bum going up. His fingers went under the rim of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Before Usagi even got a chance to do anything Alucard had flipped them over.

With his body now on top she looked up at Alucard. His long black hair covering his face. As it hung over his shoulders his red eye's glowing brightly. She could see his fangs showing as she felt his gloves brush against her hips pulling her panties down. Usagi went to speak when, "ALUCARD!" Sir Integra suddenly yelled for him.

Alucard growled and pulled his hands away she watched as he got up and disappeared. As Usagi sat up she suddenly felt her stomach rumble and her throat trying to reach. _"Oh, i'm going to be-"_ Usagi shot up and ran to room as she pushed open her bathroom door and ran straight to the toilet.

Usagi never left her room for the rest of the day and the next day Sir Integra let Usagi have of to recover. Although she was not impressed her Usagi explained to her what happened. Before she knew it Pip was now getting a bad headache as well as a hangover.

Today was January 2nd and it had been two days since that incident in Alucard's chamber. Usagi just wanted to forget it and got up to have a shower. Once all nice and feeling fresh she decided to put on her new maids outfit. Her new dress this time did not have straps it was still however black and white.

Her dress came up to her neck and had little white flaps that back down . The dress went over her shoulders and came to the elbow. The length came to her knees and had a little frilly pattern. She still had to ware her white apron that had a little white bow on the black. Along with her white stocking and pink bow ribbon and black shoes.

Usagi then brushed her mid length light auburn hair and tied her pink ribbon necklace. She walked out of her door and slowly down the stairs. As she went to go to her regular work place, ***ding dong*** she stopped and wait. But no one came so Usagi went herself she opened the door.

"Hel-" Her eye's widen as she looked at the person, "Good morning, lass"

* * *

Chapter 41 mid October

Now that Xmas and New Years is gone. Things are gonna get better with many things happening better Usagi and Alucard. in the next chapters ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please a review if you want!

* * *

This is my first time writring in Scottish so i hope it it correct. At the end of the chapter are the translations if you don't understand. I hope you enjoy the full action pact chapter!

* * *

**NOTE: Strong blood**

Usagi froze as she stared at the man before her, _"I... I remember him. He's the one who saved me back on that rainy night" _the tall man grinned as she continued to stare. "Ur ye gonnae lit me in, lass?" Usagi shook her head and moved back to let him in. "What are you here for sir?"

"Sairrr? Caa me Anderson, lass. What's yer nam?" Usagi nodded, "My name is Usagi" Anderson stared at her as he grinned. "Usagi... that's a bonnie nam" Usagi looked away, "So what are you here for Anderson?" as they both stood in the main hall. "Aam haur tae see Sairrr Integra"

Usagi nodded, "Um well, Sir Integra isn't here. She's away on a meeting with the round table" Anderson nodded. "Ah see weel-" "Oh, Father Anderson. Your here early" They both looked over to were the voice was coming from. It was Walter as he walked down the stairs towards them.

"Integra is going to be away for a few hours. But please make yourself comfortable while you wait, Father Anderson" Anderson nodded, "Whaur can Ah make myself comfortable?" Walter moved his hand in a 'follow me' motion and took him away. Usagi smiled and walked off to do some cleaning.

Hours went by and Anderson never made an appearance. While Usagi had to clean the golden chandelier on the ceiling, she stood on the top step of the sliver ladder not looking down with her heart pounding against her chest as she polished the chandelier clean of dust. She couldn't believe how dusty it had gotten! "When was the last time somebody cleaned this!"

As Usagi wiped another part of the golden chandelier she could hear low voices down below her. "Ye alrecht up thaur, lass?" Usagi tired to look around to see where the voice was coming from. When she spun around too fast and slipped from the top step. Usagi fell of the ladder and screamed as her body felt lifeless. But she stopped falling when she felt two arms holding her.

She opened her eyes and looked up her eyes widen. "Ye shoods be mair carefull, Usagi." Usagi blushed as Anderson held her bridal-style and grinned at her. Usagi smiled and nodded at him as he placed her down gently on the floor. "Thank you." Once her feet touched the red carpet she felt a dark presence in the corridor.

She looked over to where it was coming from and her eyes widen to the other end of the corridor. "Alucard..." Alucard slowly walked over to them as Usagi raised her arms up to her chest. Anderson smirked at him, "Ah, th' hellsin' pit vampire Alucard", while Alucard smirked back. "Father Anderson" As Usagi stood she felt a thick heavy tension in the air.

She didn't like it one bit when Alucard spoke to her, "Usagi, come here" Usagi nodded and went to walk when she felt a tight grip on her left arm. She looked over to Anderson but before she could say or do anything he pulled her to him, holding her tightly to his chest as he wrapped an arm around her body.

Fear slowly went through her as she noticed his other hand went up to her neck. Touching the end of her pink ribbon necklace he pulled on the end and it came undone. Showing of her neck to him he grins, "Sae yoo've bin havin' a taste ay 'er vampie" she felt him stroke his white gloved cover finger over the marks. Usagi shivered but not in pleasure in fear of what Alucard might do to him now.

But her eyes widen and her whole body froze as she felt something wet on her neck. Her eyes moved to the right as she saw him lick up her neck write up to her ear. "F-father Anderson!" Alucard's red eyes widen as they started to glow from his Anderson's action and he stormed forward. Anderson stopped licking her neck and breathed on her neck. "Nae anither step vampire!"

Usagi squealed as she felt a cold metal to her throat she wasn't too sure what it was and didn't want to know either. Anderson chuckled and brought his Bayonet sword up to his mouth her eyes widen in shock. _"Is that my blood?" _She watched as he licked the blood from his sword and that's when she felt liquid slowly dribble down her neck. _"He... he cut me?"_

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but before she could even say anything she felt his arm around her body move away. Usagi went to run but he griped her light auburn hair in a tight grasp. Usagi yelped in pain as he pulled her hair down so her neck became visible to him. _"W-what? Is he going to-" _Her eyes widen as she felt his lips on her neck.

She heard him suck as he tried to drink her blood, _"He's drinking my blood!" _Usagi screamed as she slammed her fist on his chest. But it didn't do any good when she heard a gunshot. Her body froze when she felt blood splash across her body and face. The grip in her hair loosened and she began to shake in fear. Anderson fell to the floor with a loud thump and Usagi just froze. "Usagi…"

She slowly looked over to Alucard as he held his sliver ARMS .454 Casull Auto gun his personal favorite gun. Usagi turned to run when she felt something hold her black left shoe and she looked down. Her eyes widen as Anderson held her foot stopping her from moving she screamed as his grip got tighter. As pins and needle shot through it breaking of the circulation. She unbuckled the strap and managed to get her left foot free.

Running just in time as she felt the tips of his fingers brush her foot making her jolt slightly, she ran to Alucard and looked down at her clothes that were now completely stained in blood. But she then felt Alucard grab her face causing her to look up at him she went to speak but Alucard got there first. "Go hide and don't come out till I say."

Usagi nodded and ran to the end of the corridor hiding behind a white smooth stone statue of an angle. Her wings stood outwards as she held a harp looking graceful in her knee length dress. She peeked out from behind her right wing as Alucard stood watching Anderson slowly rose up to his feet. "Nae a bad shot vampire. but noo lets gie th' barnie started. shaa we?"

The bullet shell fell from the hole in his head and to the floor. Blood slowly disappeared and the hole closed up healing automatically as he grinned. Alucard smirked, "Yes lets!" as they charged at each other but they passed and then spun around. Anderson pulled out two long thick sliver Bayonet swords both blessed. The handle of the sword went upwards then straight having a thick black-golden handle her eyes widen.

_"Wait! Those are sliver and blessed they wi-... But Alucard is the Ultimate vampire and has lived for thousands of years. There's no chance they could harm him but, still..."_ Usagi opened her mouth to speak but Alucard looked at her and smirked she blushed. Was that Alucard's way of say 'he will be fine' or 'don't worry'? She smiled and nodded back.

Their weapons collide with each other golden-orange sparks flying as they hit and slide down Alucard's gun. But Anderson's swords slide underneath his gun and the tips of his sword stabbed his neck. Alucard gasped as they hit deep in his neck piercing through the skin in to his wide pipe. Blood splashing over them and flying in the air but Alucard then pulled out his other gun. A black pistol once called The Jackal.

He pulled his arm outward and put the gun to Anderson head the metal touching his forehead. Alucard pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through his head coming out the other end. Blood splashed everywhere and out of the wound as it dribbled down his face. He fell to the floor again creating a bloody puddle around his head as it mixed with his bright bleached blond hair.

Alucard walked over to him and looked down at his dead body the blood puddle slowly getting bigger. Usagi slowly walked out from her hiding place Alucard turned around to look at her. When her eyes widen and that's when Alucard realized Anderson wasn't dead but before he had a chance to do anything. Anderson stabbed his two swords straight through Alucard.

Both blades went through his rib cage cracking the bones as they passed through just missing his heart. But that wasn't enough to stop him and he pulled forward. The blades sliding out of his body blood dripping from the tips and dribbling down his blades. Alucard lunged forward and then slammed his left hand on the floor.

Pushing himself of his hand into the air he spun around gracefully so now he was facing Anderson. Usagi gasped her eyes wide as she watched his graceful twist and spins._ "Wow... so amazing!" _Holding both guns he began to shoot him again with bullet shells hitting the floor like rain. Alucard never seemed to run out.

Anderson though just stood as he took all the bullets like they were nothing and begins to laugh at him. Before charging at him at full speed he ran so fast that Usagi couldn't even see him. As Anderson charged at him he throws out his two swords but Alucard is now back on the floor.

He shot them, sending them both flying to the floor with a loud clank sound. While distracted with the swords Anderson had pulled out his Bible and began to mumble words that neither could understand. Before Alucard could move pages swooped out and wrapped around his arms and legs trapping them.

Now completely stuck and frozen in place Usagi eyes widen as Anderson began to charge at him. _"Alucard..." _As he held one blade up in the air as it cut through the ceiling splitting it in two. While he held the other down, it spit the titles and carpet in two with broken titles pieces and wooden planks flying everywhere as he ran.

Anderson them brought his two Bayonet swords together smacking them blinding the corridor in a bright light. Usagi covered her eyes as she hid behind the statue to shield her eyes. She then felt a powerful force push her back and her dress flew up as dust and smoke filled her nose.

She slowly opened her eyes and moved out from her place grey smoke blinding her vision, bringing her hands up to cover her nose from breathing in the heavy thick smoke. _"Alucard..." _But after a few minutes the smoke lifted and she could see Anderson her eyes widen as she panicked for Alucard.

But as the smoke completely disappeared she was able to see him as he stood in a pool of his own blood. He had a huge gash from his left shoulder down to the right side of his stomach. Blood still pouring from the open wound but Alucard was still standing as he began to laugh. "Yessss... Yes!"

Anderson himself smirks and charges at him once again and Alucard begins to shoot. Anderson manages to doge all his bullets and comes right up close to him. The two engaged in close combat both dogging each other's punches and kicks. But Alucard dogged Anderson punch as he spun around him and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward.

Anderson put both of his hands on the floor to stop himself from falling forward. Smoke steaming of his hands and feet as he slides across the broken titles. Alucard pulls out both guns and began shooting once again. Anderson spins around and takes the bullets again as he stands still bring both hands up.

Crossing one arm over the other his arms making a 'X' shape as he makes his hands into fist, he then slams his hands together as they hit he brings then down to his sides. Usagi notices something shining in between his fingers as he hides them underneath his grey cassock before bringing his hands up again and throwing his hands outwards.

Usagi eyes widen as she watches blue streaks come outwards towards Alucard. The knifes flew so fast that they were almost undetectable as they smashed the windows. Glass shattered everywhere as it hit the titled floor making it smash into tiny pieces even more. The walls now had slits across them.

Destroying the beautiful wall paintings that once decorated the walls; but somehow the knifes had completely missed him and Alucard had continued shooting threw out the hole act. Alucard smirked as the knife flew past him hitting the walls behind him but he had missed the real reason behind that move.

As Anderson zoomed towards him grabbing both his arms he pushed him towards the nearest wall, pinning him against it he stabbed both his hands through the palm with his Bayonet swords. Alucard now pinned he wasn't even able to move his arms again. Anderson stood bring up his arms again as he had swords between his fingers again.

He threw them at Alucard stabbing his body with eight swords blood splashing the floors. Anderson then threw another eight and Alucard's body now had sixteen swords piercing his body straight through with blood dribbling down his clothes making a small pool of blood at his feet. Usagi could only stand and watch this horrible display.

His mouth open showing of his fangs and his head tilted back and blood slowly dribbling from the side of his mouth. Anderson then brought out his two favorite Bayonet swords rubbing them against each other causing sparks flying as he sharpened them up ready for his final attack and Usagi's eyes widen as she realized what he was going to do.

She ran out from her spot towards him, "Amen!" Anderson moved his left hand out and sliced of Alucard's head. Blood splashed liked a fountain as he beheaded him. Alucard head flew through the air blood leaving a trail of blood as it flew. Usagi froze as she watched it fly and hit the floor slowly rolling along the floor.

Usagi brought her hands up to her mouth as she felt like she wanted to vomit. But managed to stop herself as she looked over at Alucard's body his blood had finally stopped following. She then looked at Anderson as he stood laughing manically she ran over to him screaming. "What have you done?"

But he was fully aware and smacked his left arm out knocking her flying backwards threw the air. Usagi's body flew until her back smacked against the wall, coughing up blood on impact. As the air was knocked out of her lungs but she slowly rose to her feet. Her body shaking as she tried to stand she looked up at him Anderson was ready for a fight.

Usagi stood once again on wobbly feet and ran towards him but she knew she was no match for him. Anderson smirked as she charged as she got closer she put her hand into the small pocket on her apron. Taking out her small Higonokami knife she went to slash him but Anderson grabbed her right wrist.

Holding it tightly breaking of the circulation in her hand Usagi screamed and let go of the knife. Anderson let go of her wrist and caught the knife slicing her right cheek. She froze as she felt her own blood pour from her cheek and down her face. Before even had a chance to react he kicked her in the back.

Sending her flying forward, she fell but put out her hands to stop herself from falling. As her hands touched the floor she pushed herself up and spun around to face him. But as she stood back on her feet he attacked her again cutting open her dress luckily her clothes had acted like a barrier.

So his sword hadn't cut her skin but then she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She looked down as she saw a piece of glass sticking out of her leg. _"W-when had he done that...?" _Anderson then kicked her in the stomach hard causing her to bring up saliva and blood. Sending Usagi flying yet again a sharp pain shot through her body. She was sure she had heard a cracking sound when he kicked her. _"I can't keep this up" _As her body flew, she suddenly felt a pair of arms caught her as black bats surrounded her.

She looked up and her eyes widen as she saw him his hair longer than normal. As he wore a full head to toe black leather bodysuit he smirked at her. But his eyes widen as he saw the deep slash on her right cheek. His bats the disappeared and Alucard was now wearing his Victorian clothes again.

But his hair was still long but longer then last time coming almost to his hips. He spun Usagi around to face him and her eyes were wide. Alucard's body was completely healed it looked like he hadn't even been in a battle. He grabbed her chin and told her to hide yet again. Usagi nodded and ran to the opposite side of the corridor hiding behind yet another angel statue this time the girl was sitting on a rock.

As Usagi looked over to wear Alucard's body once was there was now only blood stating the white walls. Anderson swords wear still stuck in the wall and as Alucard walked towards him. There was slight fear in his green eyes while Alucard's eyes were bright red both charged towards each other.

Holding both his swords he swung his swords outwards and smirked a loud slash sound echoed in the air. As they both stood still both of Alucard's arms were cut off as they fell to the floor. But they then disappeared into a puddle of blood while Alucard's arm suddenly reformed back on his body. Usagi watched as they grew back.

Seeing through black smoke, they moved outwards to form the shape of his arms then bats then flew off. The black smoke then turned into flesh then his clothes suddenly appeared. It all happened like it was nothing as Usagi watched them and then she heard loud clacking shoes coming her way.

She turned to wear then noise was coming from and her eyes widen.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS;**

Are you going to let me in, lass?

Sir? Call me anderson, lass. Whats your name?

Usagi... that's a pretty name

I'm here to see Sir Integra

I see well-

Where can i make myself comfortable?

You alright up there, lass?

You should be more carefull, Usagi

Sh, the hellsing pet vampire Alucard

So you've been having a taste of her vampire

Not another step vampire!

Not a bad shot vampire. But now lets get the fight started. Shall we?

* * *

Chapter 42 coming end of October


	42. Chapter 42

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story bout Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**NOTE: Mild sexual scene**

Usagi froze as she saw the person who looked back at her as it breathed in a long puff. From the cigar in her mouth Usagi quickly covered her ears as Integra shouted. "ALUCARD!" Both men stopped moving and turned to look at her when Pip and his fellow men came through the doubled doors at the other end of the corridor.

All holding their guns ready to shoot, "I'm ready to fight!" Seras jumped through one of the broken glass windows, holding her machine gun spare bullet shells covering her body. "Master!" Alucard grinned at Integra who stood with her arms crossed her blue eye's glaring at them both. "What have you done, Alucard?" Alucard didn't replay to her question.

While Anderson walked over to her Seras watched him as he walked when she noticed Usagi. "Usagi!" Usagi looked over to her as her vision slowly started to go blurry everything around slowly going to black. She could hear her own heart beat as her eyes slowly started to open then close.

"Ser...as..." Her legs then gave way as they went completely numb her body feeling dead. She collapsed forward Seras quickly rushed over to her before she could hit the glass covered floor. She froze herself as she realized how fast she had moved but that quickly left her mind as she worried for Usagi.

Integra took in another long breath of her cigar before letting out a long puff of smoke. "Alucard go to your chamber now!" The last word came out deep and long as she said it. Alucard got the message and disappeared with a smug grin on his face. Integra then looked over to Usagi when Walter appeared.

He froze as he looked over the destroyed blood covered corridor, "Oh my... what happened here?" Integra spun around on her small heels to look at him. "What do you mean what happened? They destroyed my Mansion that's what happened!" Integra then stopped and took some small breaths.

Rubbing the temples on her forehead she let out a long sigh and looked over at Usagi. "Walter and Seras take Usagi away and get her checked out" Both nodded and Seras carried her away following Walter to the room.

Once inside Seras laid her down on the green sponge bed that had a white sheet covering it. Walter first noticed the piece of glass in her left leg. The glass was deeply inside her top left thigh not far from her knee blood staining her leg. Walter put on some white gloves and grabbed hold of the glass.

He looked at Seras worried that Usagi's blood might awaken her vampire side. But Seras was too worried about Usagi to care as she held her right hand. Walter gripped the piece of glass that stuck out of her leg the piece of glass was an odd shape. The end that Walter held on to had a corner like that of a square.

He kept a tight grip and counted to three in his head yanking on the glass fast. Blood splashed out from the open wound and Walter quickly covered it with a white towel. But Usagi didn't once wake up and Walter was glad not wanting to cause her anymore pain. He then pulled the towel away and the blood flow had calmed down.

Although it was still dribbling down her leg Walter disinfected the open wound and then stitched it up. The cut needed fifteen stitches he then moved on to the cut on her right cheek. It was a deep slash that was going to need stitching he repeated the same actions and it only need five stitches.

Checking the rest of her body he only found bruises apart from the little cut on her neck that needed a plaster. He took of his white blood covered gloves he put them in the bin bag that was burnt once full. "Seras stay with her till she wakes up. Once she does tell her to go straight to bed and rest" Seras nodded and held Usagi's hand tighter. "Yes"

Walter then walked out of the room and towards Integra's office her and Anderson were already talking. He knocked gently on the door, "Come in" he opened the dark brown double doors and walked in. Once inside Integra was sitting at her desk and Anderson stood opposite her his left hand holding a black book.

Walter walked towards Integra and stood beside her and bowed at Anderson who in turn did the same. "Weel 'en sairrr Integra. Whit is it ye want tae ken abit Usagi?" Integra looked up at him, "Yes i want to know more about Usagi but first. I want to know about these 'Cursed Bloods'" Anderson smirked. "Ahhh, Ah see. Cursed Bloods. Huir uv a weel"

Anderson took a seat that was in front of her desk and began. "Weel cursed bloods ur born ance every hunder years-" "Hundreds? I thought it was thousand years?"Anderson chuckled, "Och aye, 'at it whit a' fowk belived tae be but they ur wrang"

Anderson then continued his story, "In a wee village hidden frae th' warld. It's called Senka Village they treat th' 'cursed' as a Queen but, ance she turned sixteen. She will be given tae a vampire as a bride in exchange tae protecin' th' village. Only Cursed Bloods ur born in th' village th' villagers themsevles ur immortal sae 'at they can see every cursed bluid 'at is alife reit tae th' hinmaist a body"

Integra let out a puff of smoke while Walter was tapping down on his sliver laptop Anderson words. "I see but who is the person that gives birth to the 'Cursed Blood'?" Anderson nodded to her question, "Weel a body half ay Senka Village belongs tae jist normal fowk fa bide thaur. Th' villagers pick it a bodie fa they believe will gie birth tae th' next 'cursed bloof' an' brin' 'er intae th' village. Th' villagers 'en protect 'er an' start chatin' tae thaur 'Cursed God' th' puir lassie is 'en nae allowed tae lae. Afair she nows it she ends up givin' birth tae th' next cursed bluid. Nobody nows hoo she ends up pregant some say th' 'cursed gods' impregant's 'er"

Walter continues to type trying to get every bit of detail Anderson says. "So why isn't the girl who is next to give them there 'Cursed Blood' not allowed to leave? Anderson grins at her words likeing her question. "Th' villagers say she is only able tae breed wi' a vampire but... 'at has bin prove wrang thaur was a body lassie fa maunt tae breed wi' a human. She end up havin' a bairn wi' a human an' 'at 'cursed bluid was looked doon upon. Coz she hud a human faither"

Integra's eyes widen at his words, "And who was the Girl?" Anderson grin got wider and opened the black book that he was holding. He opened it to a certain page and inside there was a lose piece of paper. He gave her a piece of paper and Integra held it but as she looked at it, it was blank she looked up at him when she relazied she had to open it.

Integra unfolded the piece of paper and before she knew it the paper was almost covering her brown desk. "Hat is a list ay aw th' Cursed Bloods 'at hae lived. Datein' back tae th' 1000's hundreds" Integras bright blue eye's scanned the piece of paper she couldn't believe how many names were on here as she spoke the different names in her head.

"These girls some didn't even make it up to twenty years old" Anderson shook his head in agreement, "Och aye th' yoongest tae bide was only sixteen. Th' oldest was nineteen" Integra then looked up a smile on her face, "But Usagi is nineteen almost twenty that means she beaten them" Anderson then wiggled a finger at her a smug grin on his face.

"Ah och aye, but Ah huvnae yit said. A cursed bluid life span Ah based upon hoo mony times they ur bitten an' hoo much bluid is taken. If thaur virginty is taken they will only lest anither tois years. Sae e'en thocht usagi is still a virgin it depends oan hoo mony times she has bin bitten an' hoo much bluid has bin taken frae 'er body"

Integtra's blue eyes widen a bit, "So if she isn't bitten and not taken she could last a long time?" "Anderson nodded his head, "Och aye" Integra sighed. "What's the point in that? When her Viringity is lost she will die in two years" Anderson just shook his head. "Its sae anither cursed bluid can be created wi' th' hunder years"

Walter lowly muttered as he felt his blood go cold. "Poor Usagi..." Anderson however heard him, "Och aye, a cursed blood'd life is a gantin' a body" as he looked at him noticing him looking a bit pale. Walter stopped typing for a bit lost in thought's, _"Does it count if she loses blood from being cut?"_

Integra then starred at him, "Anderson, why did you put the seal on Usagi?" Anderson sighed. "Ah was hopin' 'at when she turned sixteen she woods forgit everythin' an' Ah coods tak' 'er awa' tae bide a normal life. Awa' frae vampires an' th' gantin' life ay a cursed blood" Integra smirked at him.

"But what makes you think you could protect her forever?" Anderson smirks and lifts his head at her, "Whit makes ye hink ye coods protect Integra? Ye hae 'at pit vampire he coods easily bite 'er in th' nicht ur e'en tak' 'er virginity write under yer beak" Integra smirks back and rest her head on her hands with her elbows on her desk.

"That's true but i've already made it very clear to Alucard not to bite her. Plus who was that Cursed Blood that broke the rules?" Anderson shakes his head with a sumg smirk, "Aam affraid there's only some much Ah can teel ye" Integra nodded her head, "Very well now about Usagi's parents names" Anderson hands Integra's there profile's papers.

Integra scans the papers and Walter quickly types what information he can get when he stops and silence hits the room. Anderson moves in his seat while waiting for Integra to speak again. "Usagi's mother was the one who broke the possibly. Her Father was the human who she had the child with" Anderson nods his head, "Och aye, he was a vampire hunter an' a human Usagi's maw feel in loove wi' heem. th' tois waur sit tae be merrit but she got taken awa' an' she didne ken she was pregant when they did. She hud thaur bairn while stayin' in th' village th' villagers kent thaur was somethin' wrang th' moment she born. She hud th' cursed bluid in 'er veins. 'At is wa cursed bloods arenae allowed tae breed wi' humans as when th' bady is in th' woond it tae will be gie th' curse bluid. Cursed bluid ur supposed to keep vampires canty an' breed mair ay them. However, Usagi's maw broke 'at rule an' feel in loove wi' a human an' created Usagi"

Integra couldn't believe it Usagi's mum was a Cursed Blood and created Usagi who ended up with her mother's blood. "So do you know what happened when Usagi was born?" Anderson smiled. "Och aye, th' villagers looked doon upon 'er as she wasnae supposed tae be born till anither hunder years. Sae they cursed 'er sae she woods nae feel hate. But unfortantly 'at seal main a body day weaken. Aw 'at hatred 'at has bin sealed awa' breakin' free. Usagi main hae a malicoos mirk side tae 'er 'at main awaken if 'at seal breaks. Ur she mauna fa knows. Plus they also took awa' Usagi's womb taken sae she cannae hae bairns aw as punisment tae 'er mammy fur whit she hud dain"

Walter felt himself wanting to vomit but stood strong. Integra herself felt gilt for Usagi, "All that just cause of what her mother had done?" Anderson nodded his head. "How can that seal be broken or removed?" "Unfortantly ah dunnae kinn it main jist break ower time." Anderson shifted in his seat again, "And yours?" "Ance she becomes a body wi' th' bodie she loves"

Integra sighed as she spoke, "I see..." Anderson too sighed as he rose to stretch his legs, "Is thaur anythin' else ye wish tae ken? Afair Ah lae tae gang back haem" Integra herself rose from her black desk chair. "No, that is all thank you for all your help Father Anderson" Walter then saved all the information he had wrote and closed the lid on his sliver laptop.

"Walter please show Father Anderson to the door" Walter nodded and walked over him showing him out of the double brown doors. Walter opened the left and Anderson nodded "Thenk ye" The two then walked off towards the front door.

As Seras sat holding Usagi's hand rubbing it gently with her thumb she watched as Usagi twitched. Her body slowly was twitching and tears slowly falling from the side of her eyes. Seras let go of her hand and wiped away her tears when she suddenly felt her heart thump against her chest.

Her eyes moved to her left leg the dried up blood on her leg looked so tempting to lick. She felt herself slowly losing control,_ "No! I can't, not now, please I don't want to hurt Usagi" _Seras held her head shaking it trying to control her Vampire side, when she felt another presence in the room.

She spun around as she watched Alucard come through the wall, "Master" he walked up to her. "I'll look after her now. You go and feed that blood lust Police Girl" Seras nodded her head and walked out of the room leaving Alucard alone with Usagi. Alucard walked over to her and his eye's noticed the stitches on her right cheek.

He moved his hand over the black stitches not liking them one bit. If they were to stay there they would end up leaving a scar on her perfect pale mark free skin. Alucard growled and then pulled on the black stitches pulling them out of her skin. Blood poured down her cheek as Alucard pulled out the five black stitches.

Throwing them to the floor her skin opened showing of her wound Usagi's body twitched as he pulled out of the final stitching. Her wound now open and blood poured down her cheek Alucard purred as he licked up the blood. Getting every drop he could get even licking the dried up blood. He then licked inside her wound feeling the blood on his tongue as he healed it with his saliva.

Her wound closing up with his own saliva it looked like she had never even had a cut. But he could still smell her blood his red glowing eye's scanned her body. When he noticed the other stitched up wound on her left leg, he walked around the bed till he came up to the hideous wound.

Alucard began to pull out the stitches when Usagi slowly opened up her eyes. Opening and closing them till her vision came when a sharp pain shot through her body. She screamed and looked down to wear it was coming from when she noticed Alucard. Her eyes widen as he pulled on another black stitch.

"A-alucard stop it hurts! Please, AHHH!" She continued to scream but Alucard didn't stop pulling on her stitches, blood pouring from her wound that began to open up again. Usagi tried to sit up to stop him but she had no energy to do so as pain continued to shot through her body from head to toe.

Her body began to panic as she feared for what was going on Alucard was causing her pain. Her heart began to pound against her chest but her body wouldn't move. As it felt numb she felt her breathing increased as jolts of pain shot through her body like a rocket. _"I'm scared... I'm scared..."_

Usagi didn't know what to do as she laid on the bed her body to scared to move. As Alucard continued to pull the black stitches of how could she had fallen for a man like him. He was hurting her and didn't even seem to care as another sharp pain shoot through her leg causing her to gasp.

"A-alucard please... stop it hurts" Her screams echoed of the walls and bounced to his ears. Her screaming cries caused his heart to feel a pain that he did not understand. He looked at her face as tears streamed from her red eyes her hands gripping the green sponge bed. Alucard grew a hand from his back.

He gave his hand orders and it began to look for something as it searched through all the cabinets. Till it found what it was looking for the hand brought its self up to her mouth. Usagi felt something fall into her mouth the hand made her swallow something as it rubbed her neck. She wasn't too sure what it was but it was too late to ask.

Usagi felt her own blood flow down her leg as Alucard pulled on another stitch but this time she couldn't feel anything. As her body began to feel warm and hot, _"What's happening? I can't feel any pain and my body is getting hotter" _Alucard noticed that Usagi had stopped screaming.

But instead she was panting heavily as her chest rose and fell faster than normal. What had his hand given her? But finally the last stitch had come out the gash was open as her blood poured from the open wound. It flowed down her leg and of the bed slowly dripping onto the white tiled floor. Alucard felt his mouth water as the site of it and licked up the flowing blood.

Usagi held back a moan as she felt his wet tongue lick up her leg towards the open gash. As she laid there confused all the pain she felt had disappeared. Her body heat was increasing she felt like she was on fire she wanted more of his licking. Alucard continued to lick around her wound as he heard her sighs. While she felt her legs began to open on their own.

A smirk across his lips he stroked her inner thigh just inches from her pussy. He could sense she was still frightened from what had happened before or maybe it was him that had frightened her? He continued to stroke her thigh his fingers brushing the rim of her panties. But he wouldn't allow his fingers to go any further or underneath the fabric.

Usagi continued to sigh as his tongue licked around her wound the tip of his tongue licking inside. Alucard was playing with her making her excited as his hand moved upwards. He stroked his hand up underneath her maids dress his soft glove causing goose bumps all over her body.

She shivered at his action as he continued going upwards towards her breast. He rubbed his thumb over her left nipple and to her shock it was already hard. She gasped as he did the same to the other one and Alucard grinned he couldn't believe she was this hard already. He brushed his hand back down her body towards her panties.

His tongue still licking up her blood the wound was much deeper and bigger then her cheek one. He then sucked on her open would making Usagi jolt upwards her back arching up. She let out a low moan while his hand brushed over panties and downwards his thumb moving over her pussy. He pressed his thumb against the fabric feeling her skin as he moved it down.

He pushed his thumb between her pussy lips feeling her wetness. Usagi blushed she couldn't believe she was already wet. He chuckled and moved his hand underneath her panties and rubbed her labia. "Ahh…" Usagi slapped her hands over her mouth what was going on with her body? It had to be that pill his hand had given her as Alucard hand moved back to her left thigh his thumb doing invisible circles.

While he continued to suck on her wound trying to get every last drop before healing it. Alucard then pulled away and looked at her wound. Blood smudge around his mouth and on his chin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his head. Her blood had stopped and he used his saliva to heal it closed. Usagi held back moans as she felt his long wet tongue moved across her leg.

Why did his tongue feel so good it shouldn't but it did and she couldn't control herself? As she tried to hold back moans his thumb that was doing circles on her inner thigh witch didn't help neither. He would occasionally move his hand under her panties and rub her labia making her moan.

Once completely closed he rose up and looked at her as she looked back. Her eye's all red from her crying before he noticed that even though her body was telling him she wanted more inside she was scared of what he had done.

As he noticed her body shaking as he hovered over her. Was Usagi now completely terrified of him again just when things were getting okay between them?

Chapter 43 coming early November


	43. Chapter 43

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

As Usagi lay on the green sponge bed her body shaking without her knowing; her tears still were falling from her sore red eyes as she hiccupped. Her cheeks sticky from her tears her body wouldn't move and she had no idea what she was looking at. He watched her shaking body as more tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

She looked up at him and her eyes widen as he moved his hand towards her. Usagi's blood was smudge across his white glove. She froze as he went to touch her he watched as her body stiffened up her eyes closed. He moved his hand away and her body wouldn't stop shaking.

Usagi opened her eye's her vision slightly blurry from her tears as she watched Alucard walk away towards the wall. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She tried to move but her body wouldn't it felt like she was glued to the bed. She could only watch as Alucard's body slowly disappeared through the white wall.

The voice inside her head screaming to him, _"Please stay! Don't go!" _Tears streamed down her face. She brought her hands upwards and covered her face with her hands as she continued to cry. Alucard could hear her screaming cries but he knew no matter what he did it would only make her cry more. As she cried, she slowly heard a voice in her head.

**"Look what he did to you" **But Usagi ignored the voice, **"He hurt you... and yet you still cried out to him. Why...?" **she slowly pulled her hands away from her face and looked around the room. But her vision was completely blurred by her tears. **"It's better to be alone. Loneliness is better than Love"**

But Usagi ignored the voice and wiped her eyes her vision coming back. She went to open her mouth to speak when the voice spoke again. **"How can you love him when he did that to you? Look at the floor and you'll soon see why it's better to be alone."** She slowly sat up looked to the floor.

Her eyes widen at what she saw all of her black stitches on the floor with her blood on them. Small puddles surrounding them of her blood and her body froze as her eyes slowly moved downwards. Her blood staining the black and white titles large pools of her own crimson blood as it was still slowly moving between the gaps in the titles.

She quickly got of the bed and held back a scream, **"See? How can you Love somebody who did this to you?" **As she saw a large pool of her blood stating the bed too were her leg had been, blood slowly dribbling of the edge and drips slowly falling into the pools below. She panted heavily as visions of what happened before with Alucard came back.

Her hands covering her mouth as he felt herself reach but managed to hold it back. **"That is why it's better to be alone. So what are you going to do...?" **Her heart thumping against her chest she sprinted to the door. Tears falling down her cheeks she quickly opened it walking out her mind playing back what happened before with Alucard.

She couldn't stop thinking about it as it played with her mind. _"What would have happened if Alucard had wanted more? Would he of bitten me and drank all of my blood?" _Cold shivers went down her spine as possibilities ran through her head. Did she feel safe here anymore should she go and leave? Alucard might attack her again and this time it could be more than just pulling out her stitches.

A thought went through her head and before she knew it she was in the main hall. Where she saw Walter and Anderson she quickly wiped away her tears. The two saw her and Anderson slowly walked over to her she froze her eyes wide. Anderson lifted his left hand and placed it gently on her head and ruffled up her hair.

She looked up at him as he smiled. "Aam gonnae goo lass, Ah willnae be seein' ye fur a huir uv a lang time" She slowly nodded her head. "Aam sorry fur hurtin' ye lass. Ah guess th' heat ay th' battle got tae me" Usagi slowly showed him a smile as he then put his right hand into his pocket on his grey cassock.

He pulled out a small brown bag that was tied up with a red ribbon. "Haur pit some ay thes intae Alucard's bluid next time ye gie heem some. It will make heem feel better an' guid." Usagi put out her hands as and Anderson placed it on them. She stared at the bag it had a nice soft fabric feeling.

"Why... why should I believe you...? Your Alucard rival and this could be-" Anderson gently grabbed her chin and witch stopped her from talking. "Jist cannae we barnie dosenae pure techt we dornt gie alang, lass. But it's up tae ye if ye believe me" He then moved his hand from her chin and walked off.

As he walked out of the door he waved good bye and left. Usagi stared at the little bag and then put it in the pocket of her stained apron. Walter walked over to her and stared at her face, but quickly snapped out of it. "Usagi you should be resting" But she smiled at him. "It's okay I feel fine"

Walter shooked his head. "No I want you to call it a day take a nice bath and rest" Before Usagi even had a chance to protest Walter pushed her back gently and made her move. Usagi slowly walked of but kept looking back watching him. Once he had gone Usagi quickly walked over to her usual work place and opened the door.

She then grabbed one of Alucard bottles and pooped the soft wooden core on one of them. She pulled out the item Anderson had given her and pulled on the red ribbon. The fabric fell open and in side were three large white pills. She put one of them inside the wine bottle as she held another pill she went to put it in but stopped herself. _"They may not be-" _

But as she held the pill safely in two fingers she suddenly heard Walters voice. Her whole body jumped as she looked up her mind forgetting everything else and the pill slipped from her two fingers. She tried to grab it but it slipped into the bottle. She watched as it dissolved in an instant and panicked as the voice got closer.

_"Oh no! What should I do? Two pills are defiantly going to do something!" _But as she saw Walter's shadow get closer she quickly ran and hid behind the wall as Walter saw the bottle. "Hmm, what's this doing out? Oh well, I guess I may as well use it." He put the core back inside the bottle and then grabbed a bucket filled with two blood packets.

Usagi watched as he walked off. _"Its too late Alucard is going to drink that blood and... who knows what's going to happen! But Anderson did say it will make him feel good and better..." _Usagi mind suddenly went off again and her cheeks heated up. _"Usagi! No, no, no! That's probably not what he meant but... who knows what Anderson meant..."_

Usagi then walked off and to her room gently pushing the door open. She closed it behind her and stripped out of her clothes and underwear. Throwing them on the floor, she didn't care where they landed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Usagi stared at her body and the black stitches completely gone.

Her body was scar less as she looked at herself. _"Alucard healed me with his tongue..." _She felt her cheeks heat up but slapped them gently to stop her dirty thoughts. She pulled of the dirty quilt cover, pillows and sheets chucking them into the wash basket. She then went into the bathroom.

Usagi walked towards the shower pulling the clear glass door open. She walked in and closed it behind her and turned on the shower. She cleaned herself letting out a sigh as the warm water hit her body. An hour later and all clean from blood and dirt. Feeling relaxed and better she dried her body and hair messing it up.

Walking into her room she changed into fresh clothes and brushed her hair. But just as she went to make her bed there was a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read the writing; "Usagi, come to the empty room on the second floor- Alucard." She felt her cheeks heat up and left the note on the pillow.

She walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Walking towards the room her heart thumping against her chest she asked herself,_ "I wonder what he wants. Is it safe to go but, if I don't he might..." _Cold shivers went down her spine as she feared for her own safety as she got closer to the room.

Once there she pushed open the brown door and walked inside the empty room. Usagi had only been in this room once but there was nothing in it. No curtains, furniture, or carpet; just an empty room. Usagi looked out the windows as the white moon shone brightly through them shinning down on the wooden floor.

She looked around the room waiting for him she slowly opened her mouth to speak when she felt herself being pushed to the floor on to her back. She let out a gasp as her back hit the cold floor and looked up at the person who pushed her. Her eyes could only widen at the sight. "A-Alucard..."

Alucard was panting heavily his fangs fully grown strings of saliva between his teeth. His eye's florescent bright red as they glared at her like she was his prey. His long black hair covering most of his face as it hung over his shoulders; it looked as if though he had completely lost it.

Usagi began to panic as he held her shoulders down pinning her to the floor. She held back her whimpers when he suddenly let her go and grabbed her pink nightie. Holding it tightly within both hands she watched as he ripped it in two. Her eyes widen as he smirked evilly at her.

She had never seen such a smirk like that from him before as he slowly moved his hands down her body. Usagi felt herself beginning to shake as his hands reached her white bra next. "A-Alucard, what-" But just like her nightie he ripped that in two as well and started at her breasts.

She watched as he licked his tongue over his lips while both his hands ran down the side of her body, rubbing her skin as he moved them, She felt them come to rim of her yellow panties. Her eyes widen and her whole body stiffened as he hooked his fingers around the rim and gripped them tightly.

Usagi began to kick him trying to get him to let go as he held them tightly in his hands. "A-Alucard, stop! Why are you doing this!" But he didn't answer her question all she got was heavy panting. As he lowly chuckled at her kicking, "Please stop this…" Soon though, he grew annoyed by this.

As she brought her knees up to try and stop him from being able of doing whatever it was he was trying to do. Before Usagi even knew it she felt a hard smack against her right cheek and her whole body froze. As a sharp sting went through her cheek, _"Did... did he just..." _Her whole body stopped.

As she tried to take in what had just happened she didn't even hear him rip open her panties. Until she felt him open her legs she moved her head to look at him. As Alucard pulled of her rip panties, throwing them somewhere in the room, he stared at her pussy. A huge grin reached all over his face as he stared at her naked body and taking it all in.

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at his face. Her whole body shaking as her body wouldn't react to her, she wanted to do something. But she was too afraid to move as he held her legs with both of his hands stopping her from kicking him. "So Usagi you really are a girl." He finally let go of her legs as they fell to the floor hitting the wooden titles.

Usagi just laid there as she watched him get up and disappear and her whole body frozen. Tears blurring her vision she was to afraid to move even though he had disappeared. Images of his face kept popping up in her head, thinking that wasn't Alucard, there was just no way. It was true he wanted to know if she was a girl…

But... there was no way he would have done it like that. Would he? She felt cold shivers go across her body as she laid there on the cold floor. What if he had gone further and had forced himself inside her now that he knows she is a girl. Its true Usagi had wanted to have sex with him.

But not like that not being forced into it she wanted her first time to be special. Usagi slowly looked up at the window as the moon shone down on her naked body. She didn't know how long she had been lying there for as she slowly pushed herself up, stumbling on shaky feet as she tried to stand.

Her body wouldn't stop shaking as she collapsed to her knees. She looked at her hands as she watched them shaking, _"I... I can't stay here anymore..." _Usagi pushed herself up again, almost tripping up on her own shaking feet as she slowly walked out of the room. She held her body as she walked towards her own room.

Feeling the red carpet on her feet as she walked, luckily nobody was around to see her as she pushed open her door and closed it behind her. She took of her destroyed clothes throwing them into her bin in the corner of her room. She put on a new pair of underwear and a pair of blue jeans.

A long sleeved green top that came over her hips and matching socks, Usagi went into her walk in closet pulled out her pink suitcase on wheels and packed everything she could fit in it. Once full and with no more room she grabbed her white rucksack. Putting in all of the rest of her belongs into it leaving the room bare.

She put on her black winter coat and cream scarf along with her white trainers. The room was just like it was when she had first came here expect with her maid outfit now in the closet. Before she even knew it she froze, _"Wait. I'm packing my stuff... Do I really want to leave?" _

A shiver crawled up her back as she remembered all the stuff that had happened today. _"Yes... I... don't think I can take another attack like that again. Maybe... I just need some time away for a bit... yeah, that's it." _Usagi put her rucksack on her back whiles pulling up the handle on her suitcase and pulled it along.

Closing the door behind her, she pulled the suitcase slowly down the stairs and went to the phone on the nearby wall. She picked up a phone book from the brown self underneath the phone. There was a whole collection of different phone books on the shelf.

Usagi looked through the listings and picked up the white phone that was hung on the wall. She dialed a number and spoke to the operator on the other end. Once finished she put the phone back and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. That was on a shelf above the collections of phone books.

Usagi leaned on the shelf and wrote out a note for Integra. Fear sank in as she wandered on how she was going to take it as she put her note in a white envelope. She licked down the flap shutting her eyes from the nasty taste as it lingered on her tongue. Usagi walked towards her office but stopped as she got to the door.

She froze as her heart thumped against her chest as she held the sliver handle. She slowly pushed open the door and to her shock it was dark inside. Either Integra was asleep or she was out somewhere else. Usagi quickly walked towards her desk trying to be as quite as she could.

She placed the envelope down within her pile of paper work and walked back to the door. Slowly closing it behind her she returned to her suitcase and pulled it along. Trying to be as quite as she could as the wheels moved along the titled floor lowly making a noise. That echoed of the walls as she moved towards the front door.

She pulled open the door and walked out the cold winter air hit her face. She could see her own breath as she breathed the crisp air hitting her warm cheeks. She closed the door behind her pulling on the black circle door knob. Usagi walked down the grey titled pathway towards the double metal gates.

She gently pulled open one of the gates to her shock it was pretty easy to pull open. Once fully open she pulled on her suitcase pulling it outside onto the pathway. Now on the other side of the gate with her suitcase beside her, she pulled on the metal bars closing the gate shut causing it to make a loud clang sound.

Usagi then looked at the Mansion as she clearly remembered her first day here. Walter brought her up to the front gates in a black limo and taking her bags as they got inside and her first time meeting Sir Integra and Alu-. Usagi suddenly stopped her fought as she heard a car engine stopping.

She turned around as she saw a grey car stop right beside her. The car window slowly coming down, "Miss Usagi?" Usagi nodded. "Yes..." As a man in his late twenties smiled and opened her door. As he stepped out of the grey car and picked up her pink suitcase. He carried it and placed it gently into the boot of the car while Usagi got into the back seat.

The guy got in the car causing it to rock slightly. He put on his seat belt and adjusted his mirror and turned around to look at Usagi who was putting on her seat belt too. "Where to Miss?" Usagi looked up at him. "To any Apartment hotel, please." The man nodded and started the car and drove off.

As they went Usagi looked back and watched the Hellsing Mansion get smaller and smaller till it completely disappeared. _"Goodbye Hellsing"_

Chapter 44 coming mid November


	44. Chapter 44

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

As the car drove off Usagi sat in the back seat. Her white rucksack beside her as she stared out of the window. That was slightly steamed up from the warmth of the car. Blinding white street lights reflecting of the glass while the driver hummed as he listened to the radio. Usagi was completely lost in her own mind.

"Miss..." The driver looked at her from the reflection of his rear mirror but Usagi didn't hear him. "Miss!" Usagi jolted from her spot and looked at the driver. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry" The driver chuckled but stopped, "Are you okay Miss?" Usagi just stared at the back of his head.

The driver had long brown hair tied up in a pigtail, "Y-yes why?" the driver stopped before speaking up again. "Well your crying Miss" Usagi froze and slowly moved her left hand up to her face. She wiped her cheeks and felt her wetness on her hand she hadn't noticed she was crying.

The driver just watched her whiles also keeping an eye on the dark road. The only light from his bright white car lights and the cat's eye's on the road. "Had a break up with your boyfriend huh?" Usagi froze as she looked at her wet hand she didn't know what to say to the driver. There was a long silence.

"Sorry Miss. It wasn't my plac-" But she spoke up before he had a chance, "What makes you say that?" the driver stopped himself before speaking. "Well as we drove of there was a guy watching from that Mansion" Usagi's eyes widen slowly and her back rose up she quickly turned around to look out of the back window.

Even though they were miles away from the Hellsing Mansion she stared out into the pitch black darkness. _"W-who was the guy standing watching me? I hope it was not Alucard. Please, please not him! He would probably drag me back and who knows what he might do next!"_

The driver kept glancing back at her watching her shaking body as she looked out of the window. "Did he give you that huge purple bruise?" Usagi didn't move from her place and didn't notice her body shaking but she was scared. Why was the driver asking her all these questions?

He was probably just trying to be nice and friendly but to Usagi's liking he was being **too** friendly. "N-no I fell and hurt myself when I was cleaning" The driver frowned at her words but just nodded his head, "I see..." he then turned the top black circle to the right changing the radio station.

Making it go all static Usagi jumped from the uninspected noise and turned to sit back in her seat. She then looked back outside her window watching the world outside got past. Before she knew it the driver was starting to slowly pull up outside a huge building. He pulled up and parked his car.

Getting out of his seat Usagi copied his actions and got out herself. The freezing cold air hitting her face she was slightly wishing she didn't have to get out. The driver walked around the car and opened up the boot taking out her pink suitcase while Usagi grabbed her rucksack and put it on her back.

The driver pulled it around to her and Usagi took it from his hand. "How much?" The driver walked back to the front of the car and looked at his digital price clock. "Eight pounds and Sixty- Five pence please" Usagi nodded and placed her hand into her right pocket. Taking out her pink purse she took out some money and gave him exact change.

The driver took the money and smiled at her, "Be safe Miss. I hope you short everything out with your boyfriend" Usagi re-turned the smile. As the driver got back inside his car and drove of for his next customer, Usagi walked out of the road and towards the huge white building.

The building was tall having ten floors and at the sides were two smaller buildings. That only had six floors some had balconies as Usagi walked towards the double glass doors. There was a door man waiting he noticed Usagi and smiled at her as she got closer. He slightly bowed forward and offered to take her suitcase for her up the small flight of stairs.

Usagi smiled at young man who looked in his early twenties he had long short blonde hair that came past his shoulders and green eyes. Wearing blue trousers with a matching jacket that had golden buttons and matching rims around the ends. He also wore a little circle hat on his head he pulled Usagi's suitcase up the stairs.

Then opened up the door for her pulling her suite case inside, she then took it from him. "Thank you..." Usagi smiled thanking him once again and they both looked at each other. There eye's locked and Usagi felt her cheeks heat up but the young man looked away first. Bowing once again and walked of returning to his place outside.

Usagi went up to the brown front desk were a Lady was speaking on the phone. As Usagi got closer she took a look around the place was bigger then what it looked on the outside. It was all red, gold and had brown walls, red carpets with gold on the walls and spiral patterns on the carpets.

There were also four palm trees next to each elevator and a golden chandelier as Usagi took it all in. She didn't notice the lady calling to her. "Miss!" Usagi jumped out of her skin and turned to look at the Lady. She looked in her early thirties with brown hair that came to her shoulders and bright sapphire blue eyes.

She too wore a blue jacket but she was open with a black shirt and a blue skirt. She smiled at Usagi, "How may I help you Miss?" Usagi jump back stuttering slightly on her words. She was nervous and didn't understand why, "I-I would l-like a room please" the Lady nodded and looked at her open book.

She scanned her book flipping through pages but she kept looking back at Usagi. Staring at her right cheek Usagi looked away but could feel her eye's on her. "Ah, here we go there is a free single room on the sixth floor" The Lady then went to grab a red pen. "May I ask for your name please?"

Usagi nodded, "Miss Usagi" the lady wrote it down in the free space. She then turned around and grabbed the key from the wall. Usagi watched as her eyes widen from all the keys that were hung on the wall. It filled up almost the complete wall the Lady then handed her the key.

"May I ask how long you plan on staying with us Miss Usagi?" Usagi opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _"How long do I plan on staying here? I got to find a new job too I can't live on what I have forever" _The Lady watched as Usagi stood she smiled gently at her she knew something had happened to her.

She reached out and held Usagi's left hand gently between her own two. She flinched and pulled away but the Lady just smiled, "It's okay you can tell me when you've made up your mind. But you can stay here for as long as you like" Usagi smiled and nodded as she held the key tightly within her right hand.

"If you need anything just ring with the phone in your room. My name is Mary - Ann and I will be here every day" Usagi grabbed the handle on her suite case and pulled it along the red carpet towards the elevator. As she got closer she could hear her wheels and looked down she gasped she was walking on pearl titles.

She then came to the one of four elevators and stood in front of the double sliver doors and pushed the square clear button. As she pushed it, it turned orange and she looked up. Above the doors was a half oval shape that had the number of floors with an arrow moving along as the elevator went down.

***Ding* **Usagi jumped slightly at the sound and hoped that nobody saw it as she walked in side. Inside was also sliver with a mirror she pushed the button that had '6' on it. When a women's voice spoke, **'Sixth Floor' **Usagi waited as the elevator moved and music played softly in the back.

Once they had reached the floor the elevator shook slightly and the doors opened. Usagi walked out and once again the corridor had the exact same colors as the main hall. She smiled and then looked at her key it was sliver with a pink little square box attached to it. Inside the box it had the room number and floor number.

"Let's see... um, room 5... 5... 5? Huh?" Usagi stared at the numbers again just to be sure, "Well... if that's what it says. Room Five hundred and Fifty-Five" she slowly walked down the corridor. The end of the corridor had a elevator and stairs opposite it as she walked down she could hear faint voices and music coming from the rooms.

But as she came to the end it began to go quite and to her luck her room was the fifth to last at the end of the corridor. There was also another flight of stairs at the end leading to the seventh corridor. She stopped in front of her new room the door was a dark wooden brown with her number on it.

The numbers were inside a golden oval shape engraved in black she put her key into the sliver lock. Turning it to the right it made a low click noise and she pushed it open. The room was pitch black Usagi flicked on the light switch that was by the door and room lit up almost blinding her.

She closed the door and her eyes widen at the site of her new room she let out a gasped **'Wow'**. The room had cream colored walls with red curtains there was a widen screen TV that looked about 30 inch with a cable box and a DVD player. The living room and kitchen were an all in one.

The kitchen was a bit smaller as they shared on room but it had everything she needed. She then looked at her view her room only had one window but it was huge covering up most of her wall. But the view was spectacular she could see almost all of London as the lights shone brightly. Plus she could see the back of the hotel and they had a pool.

Usagi let out a little squeal of joy, _"I'm so going to take a swim tomorrow!" _She reached out for the left curtain and pulled it along and then moved to the other curtain pulling it along also. She then grabbed her suite case and pulled it along to her new bed room she opened the brown wooden door.

Usagi again gasped at her new double bed it looked much bigger though. It had a red quilt and cream colored pillows plus all the same furniture she had in her old room. Usagi also had a walk-in bathroom that too looked the same as her old room letting out a low yawn Usagi took of her black jacket and cream scarf.

She put them on the nearby chair and pulled of her white trainers not bothering to take of her clothes she fell on top of the bed. She slowly felt herself drifting off into a sleep and closed her eyes.

Back at the Mansion Alucard sat in his throne hair still breathing heavily. His fangs bared he need to bite something and drink it dry as he stared at the bottles. _"Whatever was in that liquid has made me feel like this" _As he grabbed the first bottle and throw it across at the floor.

The bottle smashed on impact and shattered into pieces Alucard watched as the liquid slowly moved in between the stone titles. He rose from his throne and moved over to the puddle of blood. He sniffed the blood and it had no scent to it at all even the blood looked off. It was a pale red normally it was a pure red and the smell made his mouth water.

But that blood was not and must have tainted with a poison or something else. Alucard walked back to the table beside his throne and grabbed the other bottle sniffing the blood inside. The scent made him sigh as it filled his nose, "Ah, virgin blood..." his mouth watered as his licked his lips.

Making them wet he felt his fangs ached to piece something but this blood would have to do for now. To fill his need he could always go to Usagi later if need be. Alucard froze for a bit at her name as something went through him like a pain of... guilt? But Alucard shrugged it off and drank the bottle dry.

He then licked his lips as the liquid slowly dribbled down his chin and sat back down. The effects of whatever that other bottle had done were slowly wearing off. But as he sat he could feel the air change as the sun was slowly rising. Alucard rose and walked over to his black coffin.

A good sleep would get rid of the rest of the effects that drink had done to him.

As the sun rose fully in the blue sky Integra rose from her bed and changed into her clothes for a new day, letting out a sigh as she walked towards her brown desk seeing the pile of paper work. She sat in her black chair and lit up a cigar breathing in the smoke she pulled it away.

With her left hand and breathed out a long smoke she waited for either Usagi or Walter to bring her some tea. When a knock on her door came Walter appeared with a sliver tray of tea and digestive biscuits. Walter poured some tea and bowed leaving her alone to short out her daily tasks.

Walter himself went off to do his tasks and began to wonder where Usagi was. Normally he would see her in the morning and greet her but not today. Maybe she had gotten up early before him? Walter just smiled he knew he would have to see her at some point today and walked off to do his chores.

As the day went on Walter had yet to see her and was beginning to worry. Integra had gotten almost to the end of her pile when she came to a white envelope. It had her name written in blue ink very neatly and she was beginning to wander what it was. She neatly ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside.

Her eyes slowly began to widen as she read the note. 'To Sir Integra I have very much enjoyed my time hear at the Mansion but. I feel as though my time here has come to an end and have decided to move on. I'm sorry for such the short notice of leaving and hope you forgive me. Good Bye Usagi' Integra put note down and took in a very long breath of her cigar, "Good bye huh. Usagi?" She continued to stare at the note.

Walter himself was getting very worried and decided to go to her room. He walked up the stairs and towards her door gently knocking on her door. "Usagi?"

Walter waited but after a few minutes he tried again and still got no reply. He pushed the door open and walked in he noticed that the purple curtains were closed. But as he stood he had a bad feeling that something wasn't right or a miss. He walked over to the walk-in closet and froze.

The entire closet was completely empty expect her maid outfits all in a line he turned around and went to her brown Chester-draws. Pulling each draw out leaving them open but it was the same result all the draws were empty. "Usagi..." He checked her white bedside cabinet empty as he looked around the room.

Something caught his attention he walked over to the yellow bin something was slightly hanging out. He picked it up and froze his eye's slightly widening. Usagi's pink nightly was completely ripped in half as he held it he also noticed her white bar. He grabbed that two and it also had the same result.

Ripped apart as the back was still clipped together, _"Usagi what happened?" _he gripped the items tightly. _"But first I have to report this to Sir Integra" _He walked out and towards her office pushing open her door not bothering about knocking. "Sir Integra!" She looked up at him as he walked closer.

Integra noticed the items in his hands, "Usagi she's gone!" Integra sighed. "Yes, I know she left a note saying she has quit" Walter froze, "Quit?" she shook his head. "No. I don't believe she had wanted to quit. I found these" He then placed the items on her deck Integra grabbed them.

She examined the items and noticed the rips, "Walter this could mean anything. She could have done it herself" Walter nodded to her answer. "But... check the whole mansion just in case. Report back if you find anything" Walter nodded and bowed before he left, looking over the letter and items.

Walter stood outside the door deciding on wear to start. Alucard woke up from his slumber pushing open the coffin and stepping out. Letting out a loud hiss as his head pounded he closed the lid and walked over to his throne chair but stopped short as he noticed no blood bottles on his table.

"What is this?" Alucard growled and disappeared to Integra's office. Integra sat rubbing her fore-head with her cigar in her mouth when she felt Alucard's presence. "Alucard what is it?" Alucard walked through the wall and towards her she felt something was up. "I've been given no blood bottles? Why is that? Is Usagi lacking in her job"

Integra glared at him with her bright blue eyes and Alucard stopped before saying anything else. Integra opened her mouth to say something to him. "Usagi has quit" Alucard froze for a bit and then noticed Usagi's pink nightie on Integra's desk. He stared at it when images came to him.

_"Please stop!" As he saw Usagi crying before him lying down on her back her nightie and bra ripped showing of her creamy flesh. "Alucard, stop why are you doing this?" __***SLAP* **_Alucard jolted as he remembered things for last night._ "Did I really slap Usagi? But Why would I do that?"_

Integra noticed Alucard jump slightly and the look of guilt on her face, guilt? Why would Alucard look guilty unless he did something? Integra opened her mouth to speak when Walter came barging in. "Sir Integra I found something!"

Chapter 45 Early December.


	45. Chapter 45

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Integra looked up at Walter as he stood panting heavily trying to catch his breath. Bending forward slightly his left hand on his heaving chest sweat slowly dribbling down his fore head. "What is it Walter?" He rose his back and took in a heavy breath, "I found something Sir Integra. Please follow me"

Integra rose from her black chair pushing it back so she could get out from her brown desk. She pushed it back under and walked around her desk following Walter. Alucard came along too as they walked out of her office and down the corridor. As they came to the end they walked through the already open door.

Walter walked in first followed with Integra her eye's first settled on the green sponge bed. As her pure bright blue eye's stared at the huge dried up blood patch. She walked towards it as the smell of dried up blood hit her nose the more she got closer the stronger it got. She felt herself wanting to reach.

But held it back as the awful smell filled her nose she walked around the bed and froze. At the sight of the floor blood staining the black and white titled floor. She bent forward and reached out for one of the long black stitches holding it in her right hand. She stood up and looked at Walter.

Walter walked towards her, "That's one of Usagi's stitches" Integra looked back at the pool of blood her stitches covering the floor. "Did Usagi pull them out herself?" Walter shook his head, "I wouldn't of thought so. To do that would of been extremely painful. But if she did then why?"

Integra shut her left hand into a fist, "To make out it was someone else who did it" Walter stared at Integra shocked by her words. Alucard walked closer to the bed as he did flash backs of Usagi screaming in pain came to him. He stopped and placed a hand to his head letting out a low sigh**. **_"Why do I keep having these images of Usagi?"_

Integra looked at Alucard, "Alucard do you know what happened here?" Alucard looked back at her and shook his head. But as he looked away Integra sensed there was something he was hiding from her. Integra pulled her cigar away letting out a low sigh, "Walter clean up this mess and keep searching the Mansion. There maybe more clues around"

Walter nodded his head and walked away to get some cleaning supplies while Integra stared at Alucard. As he continued to hold his head, _"What's up with Alucard. It looks as though he knows something" _Integra walked away and back to the door. She looked back quickly before returning back to her office.

As for Alucard he finally let out a load animal growl his mouthing watering from her blood scent in the room. His heart pounding against his chest as his nose continued to breath in her aura. He wanted to lick up the dried up blood but if he did Integra would know it was him and so would Walter.

He quickly disappeared to his chamber and drowned his lust in his bottles of blood that Walter had left him. As he drank the first one he held the empty bottle in his right hand licking his lips. He sighed, "Usagi... where are you and what happened between us that night...?" as he grabbed the second bottle and drank the blood in side.

Walter had returned to the medical room and mopped up the dried blood. Trying not to breathe in the rotten smell of blood that filled his nose. He disinfected the floor and bed clear of her blood picking up her black stitches. Once the room was clean again he decided to have another look at her room again.

Usagi slowly opened her eye's as the morning sun came through the white curtains her head hurting as she slowly rose up. In to a sitting position she rubbed her head and jolted she had slept with her head band still on her head. She took it off and rubbed her eye's free from any sleepy dust letting out a long yawn.

She got of her bed and stretched out her arms whiles walking towards her new bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and walked into the walk in shower cleaning her tired body for a brand new day. Feeling refreshed she walked out and dried her body with the white towels they had given her.

Once all dried Usagi put on a new pair of underwear and walked out into the kitchen. Feeling the cold cream titles on her warm feet she gasped. But continued to walk and open up the first white colored cupboard door sighing. She opened the next one along but everyone was empty.

She turned around and walked to the double door sliver fridge and not to her shock it to was empty. _"There all empty. I've got no food at all" _***growl* **Usagi wrapped her arms around her stomach as it moaned again, "I'm starving..." she walked over to the black sofa and sat down onto the soft fabric.

Letting out a squeal as the fabric touched her bum, _"But most of all I'm going to have to change my look. If I don't want to get caught or seen by Alucard or Walter" _She rose from her spot and walked back to her room to change. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved pink t-shirt with a panda face on it.

Along with her black coat, cream scarf and a pair of white trainers. She grabbed her purse and room key putting them into her right pocket. Usagi walked out of her room and down the stairs till she came to the main entrance hall. She walked past the front desk and today was a man standing there. He looked about mid twenties.

With long wavy brown hair he had light pink and orange eye shadow around his eye's and light red lips stick. With a hint of mascara on he saw Usagi and smiled a gentle smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back a him and wave as she walked towards the glass doors. As she walked out she didn't see the blond door boy. _"I guess he is of today or on break"_

As Usagi walked down the stairs and towards the road her stomach moaned at her. _"All right, all right! I'm going to get some food" _She walked down the pavement towards the town as she walked down a street. She came to a food store and walked in to get some food coming out with a vegetable pasty and a bottle coke.

She ate the warm pasty so fast that she almost burnt her tongue but she didn't care. She was nice and warm and best of all full till lunch time. Letting out a sigh she could see her breath and decided to first off all get some food. If she was going to live she need food, drink and essentials.

After an hour she had bags of food and other belongings to survive in her new home. Now she needed a new look so Usagi dropped into some clothes stores. Usagi loved jeans and cute t' shirts so now she need the opposite dresses, shorts and not cute t-shirts? For her hair she needed it to be longer.

Once she had gotten her new look she decided to try it out and asked if she could use one of there dressing rooms. One of the employee's nodded there head seeing as she had brought items from them. She walked in and un-dressed out of her clothes till she was in her underwear and pulled out a dress.

It was white and had pink and blue polka-dots all over it. The dress came to knee high while the sides went past them. The dress was long sleeved it came to her wrist. But the polka-dot pattern went when it came to her elbows while the rest was just plain white and came to her wrist with a filly pattern.

The top of the dress had two long flaps that hung down with a filly pattern also and had a big red bow in-between them. Once on Usagi put on some thick black tights and then started to put in her hair extensions. They were clip on's and straight like her own hair plus the same color.

The extensions made her hair come to her waist now as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled although she would never admit it she did like the dress. But as she looked there was still one thing that bugged Usagi her eye's it was the one thing that still stood out. Alucard would still recognize her.

She put on her white trainers and coat along with her scarf and picked up her bags. As she walked out she noticed color contact lenses on the wall. She walked over and looked at them, _"Wow! There's so many different colors which color to pick...!" _after a hard choice she decided to pick a green color.

That went with her light Auburn color hair and brought them. After paying she went back to the mirror that was beside the selection of lenses and put them in. To her shock it was easier then it looked as put in the left lenses trying not to blink. Usagi looked at herself in the circle shaped mirror staring at her reflection. _"Is that... really me...?"_

It took a while for her to register it was really her after a threw more minutes. Usagi picked up her bags and walked out of the shop she now had everything she needed. So she deiced to walk back home as she walked a guy was talking to the passing people. Trying to get them to buy or fill out something.

As Usagi got closer she tried to avoid the guy but he walked out in front of her. Usagi tired to move around but the stranger kept stopping in front of her. She stopped and looked at the guy, "Can... I help you?" the guy stared at her. He was in his late twenties with short black hair.

With blue eye's he was wearing a grey colored suite and had dark blue glasses on. Usagi wasn't sure if he needed to wear them or not but as he continued to stare. Usagi felt like he was looking into her soul, "Um... H-hello?" the guy shook his head snapping himself out of what ever trance he was in.

"Y-yes... sorry" He then bowed and lifted his right hand up to his chin smiling at her. "You will do well for my next model magazine" Usagi froze for a bit, "M-model? Sorry but I'm not interested in modeling" as she tried to walk of again the guy again stood in front stopping her.

"That's a shame you have just what I'm looking for. Plus we pay a lot too if that's what your worried about, Miss" Usagi froze for a bit she knew she need money if she was going to get food and pay for her room. "Well... I-" But before she had a chance to finish the guy grabbed her left arm and pulled her along the road.

Towards a black limo that was waiting at the end of the street Usagi went to say something but he pushed her inside. She fell inside and onto the matching leather seats she looked around. Inside the walls were red and it had a small circle white table with a mini T.V on the wall. In the front was a glass window were the driver was sitting.

He turned to look Usagi wasn't able to see much of his face as he hid it with his black cap. "Where too boss?" Usagi turned and looked at the guy sitting on the leather seat next to her. "Back to H . Q, James" The driver nodded and started the engine the guy smiled at her softly.

"Now seeing as your still hesitant about modeling. How about we take a couple of photo's-" The guy then reached over to the black remote on the table pressing a button. As he pushed it a black cupboard draw open showing of wine bottles. He reached out and grabbed one of the many different types.

He then poured the red liquid into a small wine glass and handed it to Usagi. But she waved her hands and she shook her head at him. The guy shrugged his shoulders and drank it for her. "To see if you enjoy it. We pay one hundred pounds for every photo and depending on how much skin you show an extra fifty pounds"

Usagi's eye's widen in shock at how much she would get if she agreed to it. "Witch magazine do you work for?" The guy drank another glass, "Its a new magazine called; Fashion Magic. Aiming for older teens" Usagi nodded her head. "Okay... I'll take a couple of photos for you guys"

The guy smiled at her, "Good" and before she new it they had stopped outside the building. The guy got out and Usagi went to open the other door but the driver had already done it for her. She then went to take out her bags but the guy stopped her. "Don't worry about those we will drive you home. So just leave them in there"

Usagi hesitantly nodded and stepped out she followed him inside, "Oh, by the way my name is Drake. I'm the manger of the magazine. What's your name Miss? I need your real name and age" Usagi eye's widen at his questions and she nodded. "My name is Usagi... I'm nineteen years old"

Drake's eye's widen at her and he smiled as they walked down the white colored corridors. With Glass windows on every floor they walked along. They finally came to some double doors and walked inside were people were waiting. The room was all white with a huge green sheet covering the back wall.

Big blinding white lights lighting up the room a guy was waiting holding a camera along with a make up and clothes lady. They both smiled as they walked over to them, "I want cute swimsuits and a dress for today" They both nodded and gently pulled Usagi along to the single door in the corner.

Inside was racks and racks of different clothes from, swimsuits, underwear, dresses and accessories. On the other side of the room was all different colored make up and hair accessories. The first lady named Clare asked her to remove her clothes Usagi did and she put on a pink dress with a frilly pattern around the edge.

It had a blue ribbon on the back to tie up the dress. The string on her shoulders had to also be tied up they then put on some black high heels that were tied up with a ribbon. Once on the make up lady named Rachel put on her make up. Some red lipstick and blue and pink eye shadow along with Mascara. Both ladies were so quick that Usagi didn't even to get a word in.

Once complete Usagi walked back inside the room Drake gasped as he saw her and gently grabbed her left hand. Pulling her along into the lights were the camera man was waiting. Usagi stood still and the camera man shouted out to her to pose. Usagi had no idea what to do and looked at Drake.

Drake shouted out to her, "Just do what ever comes natural" Usagi nodded and did some poses the camera man liked. As he called out, "Yeah, that great!" after a couple of photo's. The ladies came over and took her away to change again into her swimsuit. Usagi blushed as she put it on.

But it wasn't what she had thought it was it was a blue Tankini; A bikini top combined together with a tank top. It covered up her stomach. While the bottoms were hot pants the sides were tied up with a string she had to keep her shoes on. Her make up was also changed to green and yellow eye shadow.

Usagi felt her cheeks heat up as she walked back in to the room and posed again. On one of the shoots she held a beach ball in her hands. On the other she wore a straw hat Usagi herself was slightly enjoying her self as she smiled but still it wasn't what she would want to do full time.

Once done she went back to change in to her own clothes and wiped away her make up. As she walked back in Drake showed her the photos for the magazine he was going to use. _"Wow! There amazing" _"So what do you think?" Usagi nodded her head, "Y-yeah, there great!" Drake smiled at her.

"So are you wanting the job. Either full time or part time its your choice" Usagi stood she didn't know what she wanted, "Anyways here's your money" Drake place two hundred and fifty pounds into her hands in cash. Usagi froze at the money in her hands she had never expected that much.

"T-thank you. Um, I'll pick part time" Drake smirked, "Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow same place as today at one thirty" Usagi froze for a bit before nodding and Drake showed her out. As she got in the limo she waved good bye. Drake watched them go of a smirk on his face as walked back inside the huge sliver glass building.

As Usagi sat in the limo watching the world go past her bags beside her feet. The driver named James asked were she lived and drived her there as she held the cash in her hands. She put it into her left coat pocket as the driver pulled up into a parking space. She opened the door and picked up her bags as she closed the door with her bum.

The diver then drove of without even saying good bye Usagi huffed and walked off. As she got closer to the glass doors she smiled as she saw the blonde door boy. He too smiled back and opened the door for her, "Thank you" she walked inside the warmth hitting her face. Usagi walked towards the elevator.

As she walked past the main desk, "Hello, I hoped you enjoyed your day" she turned and looked. It was the brown hair guy from before Usagi stared at him. "Oh, I do apologize my name is Luke. I'm the Assistant Manger" Usagi smiled at him, "Yes I did thank you" and continued to walk off towards the elevator.

She took it up to her room and walked towards her door taking out her key from her left pocket. Usagi pushed the key into the lock and turned it to the left making a click sound. She pushed open the door with her left shoulder and kicked it closed. As she walked in she dropped her bags and switched on the lights.

The room lit up and she kicked of her trainers. She walked into the living room taking of her coat and scarf throwing it to the floor. Usagi walked over to the long black sofa falling on to it and before she even knew it she was crying...

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring but it helps with the next chapter. Witch will have some action in it! Plus after that an old flame of Usagi's will appear...

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 45, chapter 46 coming before or after Xmas.


	46. Chapter 46

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

As Integra sat at her desk breathing out a puff of smoke as she pulled away her cigar. Her mind going through all the information they had so far got. She still could not believe Usagi had gone up and left without saying it to her face. ***knock knock* **Integra looked at the double brown doors and sighed.

"Come in" Walter walked in her office somehow pushing open the doors with his hands which were full of belongings. He walked over to her brown rectangle shaped desk and gently dropped his stuff on there. Integra looked at the items and reached out to the pink nightie holding it in her gloved hands.

The nightie was completely torn in half down the front Integra didn't say anything and placed it back down. She then noticed the brown bag and picked it up. She opens it and inside was a single white tablet she looked at Walter. "What is this?" Walter bowed, "It's a tablet that comes from Italy or possibly Northern Ireland"

Integra held the white oval shaped tablet in between two fingers eye it. There was no numbers or words engraved into it, "What does it do?" Walter smirked. "It took a while but that tablet is not prescribed or known. It was hand made by a unknown person or possibly by Anderson himself"

Walter continued putting his arms behind his back, "I found some blood from Alucard's blood chamber while doing my searching's. It was a dull red color unlike the pure red normally. I took a sample to my research lab the tablet had made Alucard's drink go tasteless and lost its color"

"However when I did a test on the tablet it makes a person lose complete control of themselves, once the effect wares of they totally forget what they have done" Integra's eyes widen, _"Just like Alucard... when I asked him if he remembered anything he says no. Could it be that a tablet was dropped into his blood bottles?"_

Walter stopped as he watched Integra lose herself and had stopped listening. "Sir...?" Integra jolted a little and looked back at him; "Continue Walter" Walter nodded his head and started to walk slightly as he spoke, "However when I continued to test on Alucard's drink the readings were of the roof"

"It would seem that two tablets were put in his drink. If it was just one I wouldn't of been able to detect it and his blood wouldn't have lost its color" Integra was resting her head on his hands, "So if two tablets were put in his drink that would of doubled the effects of what the tablet and that would guarantee the person would forget"

Walter smirked, "However there is a possibly to redo there memories if the person is that strong enough to remember what happened" Integra nodded her head and blew another puff of smoke, "But why would Usagi do this?" Walter froze at her words. "Sir... what makes you think it was her?"

Integra eyed him, "One; Why did Usagi disappear so suddenly?" Walter didn't answer. "Two; where did you find these Walter... In Usagi's room?" Walter jolted a little and Integra smirked. "Heh, Just like I thought. And Three; Its Usagi job to give Alucard and Seras there blood bottles. So-"

Walter slammed his hands on her desk, "Sir! Usagi would never do that! Plus she had the 'Cursed Blood' in her veins why would she make Alucard go mad. If she did Alucard would have killed her, drank her dry. Usagi would be dead" Integra smirked at Walters's outburst and sucked in some more of her cigar.

Causing ashes to fall onto her desk, "Maybe if you let me finish, Walter. Let's ask Alucard to see if he remembers anything" Walter nodded his head and Integra shouted for Alucard. Alucard then suddenly walked through her white walls a smirk on his face. "You rang Master"

Alucard walked over to her desk and stopped short as he saw Usagi's pink nightie. Integra stared at him as he froze looking at Usagi's nightie. He then shook his head, "Alucard do you know what happened to Usagi's nightie. Did you do it?" Alucard held his head as flash backs of Usagi screaming crying for him to stop.

He gripped his black hair as he gritted his teeth his fangs showing closing his eyes. "Alucard tell me now!" He opened his eyes as he glared at her his red eye's glowing. "Master... I... I think I might of hurt Usagi" Walter froze as he stared at him while Integra rose from her chair.

"What happened Alucard? What did you do to her?" Alucard glared at her, "I don't know! Ever since Walter gave me that blood bottle it tasted off. My mind went blank and lost control of my body next thing I know all I can hear is Usagi's screams. It keeps coming back to me slowly of Usagi crying at me"

Alucard looked up and Integra was standing right next to him, "Master, I really don't know what happened that night. It might have been me or not! If it was then what ever Walter put in my drink caused me to do it!" Walter jolted at his words. Integra looked at him and Walter walked over to them.

"Sir, on that night I was busy doing my chores looking up more information about Usagi. I then came down to see the end of the fight between Alucard and Anderson, healed Usagi and came back to you. I then saw Usagi again as she came down and Anderson spoke to her although I did notice something odd"

Integra then sat on her desk and blew out another puff of smoke. "Go on Walter" "I noticed him reaching into his pocket but I couldn't see what it was. It might of been nothing. He then left and I told Usagi to go and rest" "Did you see her go to her room?" Walter shook his head.

"No" Integra held her chin, "So during the time you told her to go to her room she could have drugged Alucard's drink. Or she might of indeed gone to her room" she then sighed. "But still whether she did it or not, Usagi was the best maid I ever had. I want her back!" Walter and Alucard both smirked.

"Alucard at night I want you to search the area see if you can find her. While you Walter see if she is working at any new jobs" Both then disappeared off to their new instructions. Integra then sat back down into her chair blowing out a puff of smoke. _"Usagi... why did you leave us"_

Usagi slowly opened her eye's her head feeling heavy and her eye's all sore. She slowly pushed herself up so she was sitting up ***growl* **Usagi held her stomach and looked out towards the curtains. Her eyes widen as she saw light creeping through the gasps, "No, no! I slept all night without setting my alarm clock"

Usagi quickly got up and checked the clock in her bed room luckily she still had a feq more hours till she had to meet Drake. She stripped herself out of her clothes and took out her hair extensions. Then carefully took out her contact lenses placing them into their plastic container.

Usagi walked into the shower and turned the taps as the warm water touched her stiff and tried body. She let out a long sigh and cleaned her body once clean she walked out. Drying her body with a yellow soft towel she put on a new pink dress for the day she wore a blue t-shirt underneath it.

Usagi then walked into the kitchen and then open the nearest cupboard but there was no food in there. "W-what! I thought I brought some food?" She then walked back into the living room and noticed the bags in the corridor near the front door. Usagi quickly walked over to it and checked all the items inside.

Luckily they were still okay and she carried them into the kitchen putting them into their places. Usagi then put on some toast and spread it with strawberry jam and a glass of apple juice. As she put the toast into her mouth holding the bread in between her teeth she turned on the T.V.

To her shock she had Sky Usagi flipped on the channels till she came to The Disney channel and watched whatever was on. After eating her breakfast and feeling full; eating 4 slices of toast! She brushed her teeth and put in her hair extensions and contacts along with her coat, scarf and trainers.

She then turned off the T.V and checked in her pockets for her front door keys. She smiled when found them but she also found her load of cash she had gotten from Drake. Usagi put the load into her purse and walked out to meet Drake.

Days turned into Weeks and weeks into months Usagi had lost count of how long she had worked for Drake. How long it had been since she had last seen Alucard feeling his fangs in her neck. Usagi stood touching her neck she had just finished another photo shoot and was lost in her mind again. _"Alucard..."_

Drake then handed her the money and she smiled at him. As he then walked away although she still didn't know Drake that well. He didn't force her to do things she didn't want to. Usagi hadn't yet done a underwear photo or even a topless one although she was waiting for one.

Drake then looked back at her as she stood and walked over to her when Usagi suddenly tripped up. Falling over her own two feet knocking him over with her she looked up at him. Her eyes widen as she looked at him, _"Alucard?" _Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. She was sitting on top of him.

Oh, how Usagi had missed his red eye's and black hair but just as she was about to hug him. She got shoved back harshly landing on her back she gasped. As her head hit the white titled floor and tears slowly fell from her eyes. "Miss, are you okay?" Usagi felt a pair of hands help her up of the floor.

She looked over at Drake who was looking back at her. _"His eye's they were red but now there blue. Theses glasses hide his true eye colors. I wonder if he is a Vampire. But he looked so much like Alucard... I guess I still haven't gotten over him" _"Miss Usagi you don't need to come into work tomorrow okay"

Usagi froze but then just nodded her head and walked away out of the building. On her way home she went into a couple of shops and got some fabric, cotton wool and sowing stuff. As Usagi walked back towards the doors she noticed most of the staff was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable and just continued walking towards the elevator.

Taking it back up to her floor and walked inside. Once in she removed her coat, scarf and trainers and sat down on the sofa to begin her work with the stuff she had brought.

Back at the Hellsing mansion Walter opened the front door to see the today's newspaper. He picked it up and brought it inside to read whiles eating his breakfast. As he eats his scrambled eggs and bacon he read the main stories but today inside was a magazine that was wrapped up in plastic.

He ripped it off and took a look inside as he flipped through he looked at the models but then stopped. As he turned back a page to look at the person he kept staring at her face. He then looked back at the name, "Usagi..." his eyes widen as he looked back at the face."How did I not notice it before!"

He picked up the book and ran towards Sir Integra's office pushing open the doors. Integra was sipping on her morning tea. She looked up at him as he placed the book down on her desk. "Sir, look at this!" Integra looked at the young girl as she posed with a beach ball in a bikini.

Integra looked up at him her thin blonde eyes raised whiles Walter looked back at him. "Sir! Look at her face. Don't you recognize her?" Integra stared deep into her face when she moved back, "Its Usagi. So she's using a disguise to hide herself. Well played" she then sipped down on her tea.

"Walter I want you to track down this magazine and see if you can get in contact with the Manager" Walter bowed and walked out of the room. While Integra continued to look through the book at the other photos. _"I never thought Usagi would take up modeling. Didn't think it was her thing"_

Usagi had finally finished her project and held it in her hands letting out a little giggle. ***knock knock* **She jumped out of her skin and walked towards the door looking through the little peep whole. She couldn't believe her eyes, _"It's the blonde door boy" _she opened the door. "Hello"

The boy smiled his hands behind his back a little blush across his face. "I'm sorry to bother you. I... was just wandering if... I could get your autograph?" Usagi froze at his words, "Autograph?" the boy then pulled out the magazine with a picture of her on it. Her eyes widen at it as she looked at herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you I-" The blonde boy then went to go when Usagi stopped him. "N-no, wait. I just never expected anyone to ask that. Do you want to come in?" The boys eyes widen in surprise and he walked into her apartment. They both sat down on her sofa.

As the two sat down Usagi grabbed a pen and went to sigh it, "So um, what's your name?" "Riku" Usagi froze at the name and signed it. She then looked back at his him. As she stared at his face she froze and suddenly felt light headed as she continued to stare. Before she knew it everything went blank before her eyes. _"What's happening...?"_

As her eyes closed and opened she couldn't move her body and Riku smiled at her. She closed her eyes once more as she saw something move towards her face. Usagi suddenly awoke and shot upright causing Riku to fall backwards onto his bum. Her eyes widen."Riku!"

Before she even knew it her body moved and she hugged him. "Riku, what happened?" Riku hugged her back, "You called room service but then stopped talking. Luke got worried and asked me to come up and check you" Usagi looked at him slightly confused, "But... I thought you were only the door boy?"

Riku smiled, "Yeah, but everybody else was busy. It's a good thing I did check up on you. Cause you weren't breathing when I came up" Usagi could only listen to his words as he continued to speak. "Thank you for saving me. How can I replay you?" Riku chuckled, "How about you come ice skating with me after work?"

Usagi giggled, "Sorry I-" she looked up at his face when she suddenly stopped and spoke again. "Sure that sounds fun. Come get me after you finish work" Riku then got up and helped up Usagi to her feet. "Great see you later!" He then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Usagi froze, _"What happened? It's like my mind goes blank when I look at his face" _but she just smiled. "Hmm, maybe I've just over worked. Yeah, that's it!" Usagi then went to get some food.

As day soon turned to night Usagi waited for Riku she felt very uneasy about it. ***knock knock* **Usagi opened the door to be greeted with a smiling Riku she walked out and the two walked to the front doors. "So where is the ice rink?" "It's not far from here. Just a little walk"

Usagi nodded her head and they two walked off with Usagi following him. The two didn't talk once witch only made Usagi feel even more uneasy. But as they got closer to ice rink destination Riku suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They ran to the queue and were next in line.

They pay the guy and put on their boots Riku got on first while Usagi slowly walked on. As soon a she got on she slipped up and fell on her left leg. Letting out a little cry Riku slowly helped her up and she gripped his right hand to scare to let go as they moved across the ice.

But after a few minutes Usagi suddenly got the hang of it and let go of his hand as they skated across the ice but just when Usagi was enjoying herself. They got called off by the guy and the two took of their boots and put on their shoes. They then walked off, "That was so much fun. Probably the most fun since I started living in the motel"

Riku smiled at her, "Well I'm glad I helped. Hey, let's get some chips I'm starving!" Usagi smiled at him. "Yeah!" They walked into the local fish 'n' chips and shared them together. "Mm these are great!" Riku laugh at her as Usagi eat away the chips, "Hey! Shouldn't you be looking out for your figure?"

Usagi stopped and looked at him, "Yeah... but I'm sooo hungry" just as Usagi was about to eat another chip. She froze as she felt a presence watching her. "Usagi you okay?" She looked around, _"Is it Alucard has he found me?" _when suddenly Riku let out a scream. She looked down at him as he fell to his knees.

Usagi went to speak when something covered her mouth and a black smoke covered her. Before she even had a chance to do anything she suddenly got pushed. Usagi fell to the floor but quickly turned around to speak when something shinny was pointed at her._ "W-what is that?"_

Her whole body went cold when she saw it was a sword as blood slowly dribbled along it and dripped of the end onto the floor below. She gulped, "W-what do you want?" the person then came out of the black smoke. Her eyes widen in shock, "I want you to strip"

Chapter 47 early - mid Januray


	47. Chapter 47

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi could only stand as the bloke walked towards her the sword in his left hand. As fresh red blood slowly dripped of the tip of the Katana blade leaving a trail as he walked he then stopped and lifted it up towards her. Smirking as he stepped out of the dark shadows onto the two single bright spot lights in the room. Usagi's eyes could only widen in shock.

"D-drake...?" Usagi slowly stepped back as Drake removed his dark blue glasses and throw them to the floor. The glasses broke on contact as the frame snapped and the glass inside came free. Usagi gasped as she looked at his bright red eyes as he glared at her, _"Is that why he wears the glasses to hide his true eye color?" _Drake let out low sigh.

"I'm sorry Usagi but I must kill you now after you found out my true form" Usagi could only stand confused by his words, "True... form...?" Drake eyes widen by her words. _"She... doesn't know. Wait! She's probably playing dumb"_ Usagi continued, "I thought you only wore the glasses to hide your eye color but I think it's a nice color" Drake could only stand from her words.

"Nice? You think my true eye color is... nice" Usagi smiled and nodded her head at him, "Yeah..." but she then froze."_Wait... the only reason I like red eyes is cause of... Alucard" _Drake froze as he replayed her words._ "I feel kind of bad I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't or hasn't found out my true form so maybe... WAIT! She just tries to trick me! That sly fox"_

A smirk came across his face and Usagi felt a cold shiver go up her spine as she he shouted at her. "You bitch! Stop trying to change the situation!" Drake lifted up the katana and slashes it across the air. Blood splashed across the air and at Usagi she closed her eyes as she felt liquid hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and touched her face as she looked at her hand.

Blood smudged on her fingers she held back a gasp as fresh red blood slowly dribbled down her fingers._ "He... he means business. I don't think I should mess with him" _Drake then clapped his hands together his right hand hitting the golden handle of his katana. The golden handle covered with black cloth as it created a cross like pattern.

On the end there was two long thick black braided wool the left was longer than other one. The right one came to the beginning of the blade whiles the other came half way along the blade. As he clapped his hands the whole entire room lit up. It was completely pure white the walls, tiles on the floor even the celling. Usagi closed her eyes as the room blinded her.

The back wall behind Drake was covered in glass windows from floor to calling. But Usagi's eyes never once left his blade as it shone reflecting of the white room. She let out a low gulp and watched as he rose his katana once again pointing at her the blood now dried up staining the once beautiful blade. "Now I won't repeat myself again. Strip"

Usagi slowly raised her hands upwards and untied her cream scarf from around her neck. Letting the soft fabric go as it fell to the floor beside her feet she then un-did the buttons on her black coat. Slowly one by one as she finally got to the last one Drake got impatient, "Hurry up! Or I'll slice you pretty little throat!" Usagi shivered at his words.

As tears gathered in the corners of her eye's she tried not to let them fall as she let her black coat slip from her shoulders. Falling to the floor behind her, "And the trainers and socks" Usagi rubbed her arms as the cold air in the room hit her once warm skin. Giving her goose bumps she bent down crouching as she untied her white shoe lace.

Pulling slowly on the left lace as the bow went away making the lace longer, she pulled of her left white trainer and removed her matching white sock from her foot. She put her foot onto the floor and let out a gasp as her warm toes touched the tiles. Usagi repeated her actions on her right trainer pulling the lace slowly when she heard a loud clank in front of her.

Usagi slowly lifted her head and her eyes widen as she froze at the slight before her. Her eye's came face to face with the sharp blade as stands of her hair fell to the floor. She let out a loud squeal and fell on her bum as she began to panic her heart pounding against her chest. As she panted heavily, "Don't test my patience Usagi" tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Her body shaking she managed to slowly push herself back up into a crouching position pushing her body to move. As Drake pulled his katana away back beside him Usagi finally untied her lace and took of her shoe. Along with her sock she then rose back up into a standing position when Drake hit her trainers with the side of his katana. Causing a loud screech to echo in the room as the blade moved across the tiles.

Usagi covered her ears with her hands as he moved the blade along hitting her trainers sending them flying across the room. She closed her eyes until the sound stopped and then opened them looking back at the glaring Drake. He pointed his katana back at her, "Now remove the dress and bra" Usagi slowly nodded her head. She reached down and held onto the fabric.

Holding onto the end of her pink dress the filly pattern touching the palms of her hands she pulled it upwards. Going up her body showing Drake the bottom half of her body. She pulled it up and over her head letting it fall to the floor she then grabbed her blue t' shirt. Pulling it up her body, showing her bra of to Drake as she pulled if over her head letting it falls to the floor next to her dress.

She shook her head a little letting her hair flow back into its place she then looked up at Drake. A big smug grin on his face as he told her to stand still, as he admired her body eyeing her up and down. Looking at her cute underwear, "Oh, I wish I had a chance to have used you on the underwear shoot" she wore a pink bra that had a big blue ribbon in between the cups.

Her panties were the same color with a matching blue ribbon on the rim with a little filly pattern. "Turn around" Doing a little circle motion with his right hand Usagi slowly turned around. Her back now facing him her heart pounding heavily against her chest she could hear it in her ears. She raised her arms and held them against her chest as she stood.

She wanted to know what he was doing as she closed her eyes but what she didn't know is that Drake was looking at her bum. As he looked at her pear shaped bum and hips her panties covering most of her bum cheeks. "All right turn back around" Usagi slowly turned back around and looked back at him, "Go on continue" Usagi hesitantly moved her hands upwards behind her back.

Touching the pink fabric she slowly gripped the two ends and pushed forward on the right one. Letting the clips come un-loose Usagi moved her hands back out in front of her she reached up to her shoulders. Moving the straps down her arms letting the soft fabric brush her skin her small breast coming in view. She let the straps fall past her hands.

As her bra fell to the floor she quickly covered herself up and looked at him. Drake frowned at her, "Move your arms" Usagi opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She could only shake her hand, "I said move your arms!" Usagi slowly stepped backwards on to her coat. "N-no...!" Drake let out a loud growl at her.

Usagi could only let out a low little whimper as she continued to slowly move backwards, "You got what you wanted. Now let me go" but Drake moved towards her at a fast pace. Usagi quickly moved her arms and reached for her black coat going inside it. For the inside pocket she grabbed her Higonokami knife which she had kept ever since Walter gave it to her.

She held the metal handle tightly in her left hand and rose back up but before she had a chance. She felt something wet and slimy wrap itself around her waist tighten its hold. She looked down and screamed at the green skin tentacle as its wet clear liquid slowly dribbled down it. Its pink circle shaped suckers were strong as she felt them stick to her skin.

She looked up at Drake as he had another five more behind him slowly moving left to right. There clear liquid slowly dribbling down them she noticed two rows of hook shaped teeth on the ends. Whiles others had bottle shaped caps teeth on the suckers Usagi let out a long gasp as she felt the air being sucked out from her as the tentacle continued to squeeze tighter.

_"I got to escape... But how..?" _Usagi noticed she was still holding her small Higonokami knife which she fought she had dropped. She lifted it up holding it with two hands and stabbed the tentacle over and over. Its blood splashing across her body but she didn't care when Drake screamed and began to swing her about when the tentacle holding her let go.

The suckers holding her skin ripped at her flesh as she felt them peel of her skin. She screamed as all the suckers finally pulled away her flesh as pain continuously shot throughout her body. Her bare back smacked the windows at full force and her breath was instantly sucked out from her. She could only feel air and before she knew it she felt a strong breeze in her hair.

As it moved across her bare skin she looked up. Her body became lifeless and her eye's could only widen as the building got taller before her. Whiles Drake got smaller Usagi were falling to her own death there was nobody to save her now. Tears slowly fell from her eye's as her heart began to get faster her body felt so lifeless to her.

She began to struggle to breathe as gravity pushed against her. Her eyes suddenly began to feel heavy as they slowly began to close and open. She could hear her own heart beat and darkness was wining over her eyes. Before she knew it she had closed her eyes once again and this time they did not open.

Alucard walked through the town past people and couples going out to this Ice rink. But none of these people looked like Usagi as he continued to walk when suddenly a strong scent filled his nose. His mouth instantly began to water he knew that sweet smell anywhere and oh how he had missed it. He hadn't been able to drink it in months.

Alucard quickly followed the scent his fangs now fully grown as his heart pounded against his chest his breathing un-even. As saliva slowly fell from the sides of his mouth his red eyes widen as he continued to follow it. When he finally reached it he looked around but Usagi was nowhere in sight when his heart stopped and he looked up.

His red eyes wide as he watched her body falling getting closer and closer to him. "Usagi!" He grew out a spare pair of arms and they reached up into the air to catch her body his heart pounding. As he tried to determine where she was going to fall when his hands caught her holding her bridle style. His hands slowly brought her down holding her skin tightly leaving pink fingers marks in her skin.

Alucard then held her in his own hands and looked down at her noticing her bare skin. He let out a low growl as he noticed the ripped skin across her stomach as blood slowly poured from the open wounds. While others were deep pink circle marks but most of all he was curious as to why she was only in her panties. When he looked at her face as she slowly moved.

Her eye's slowly opened slightly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He saw her green eyes as she lowly mumbled to him, "A...lu...card?" but he didn't answer her instead only held her tighter to his body._ "Usagi, what happened to you?" _As he continued to hold her he looked up and noticed a green tentacle coming at him.

He jumped out of the way as it came but it wasn't after him it was after Usagi. As it reached out and planted it pink suctions on her bare skin as Alucard jumped. It then yanked her out of his arms and pulled her upwards back up to the top floor. Alucard jump up and followed it going through the smashed window as he walked towards Drake.

The tentacle holding her slowly moving left to right as she swung with it, "Let Usagi go!" but Drake only smirked at him. "Or what?" Alucard pulled out his black Jackal and shot the tentacle holding Usagi. The shot was so quick that even Drake didn't see it coming as he blew the tentacle in half. Blood splashed from the wound like a fountain.

While the other fell to the floor and it dropped Usagi as she fell to the floor. Alucard winced as she fell onto her back but she was still out and didn't feel it. The tentacle squirmed about across the floor before finally stopping leaving a trail of blood. Drake could only stand sweat slowly falling down the side of his face as he looked at his useless tentacle.

He then looked back at the smirking Alucard, "So you still go to fight me?" but Drake only screamed at him. As he charged at Alucard swinging his katana. Alucard pulled out his other gun his sliver 454 Casull Auto and dogged his attacks as Drake swung his katana. As Drake tried to slash him again Alucard dogged left as his blade ripped open his black waist coast.

While Drake quickly turned to attack again Alucard shot another one of his tentacles blowing it of in half Drake screamed. As pain shot through him sweat slowly falling down his face his red eye's glowing at him. "You'll pay for this!" Alucard chuckled at his words. "Bring it on!" Although Drake had lost two of his tentacles he still had another four left.

Drake charged at him once again slashing his sword left and right so fast that even he couldn't believe Alucard was missing every single once. But while Alucard was distracted with his katana attacks Drake tentacles were waiting for the opportune moment. He quickly moved them and Alucard although noticed this as he dogged another attack. Quickly moved letting the blade cut him so he could doge the attack.

Blood slowly pouring from his fresh open wound across his chest staining his black waist coat and white shirt. But Drake smirked at him and Alucard looked at him slightly confused by his smirk. _"Why is he-" _Alucard then looked down and noticed the two ends of the tentacles he had blown off were now stuck to the bottom of his legs. All the way down to his feet and the floor as the powerful suctions stuck to him.

Keeping him stuck to the floor as he tried to move about Alucard went to shoot at them. When Drake slashed them of both his hands with his katana Alucard let out a low hiss as blood poured from his wrist. Blood flowed from them creating a puddle below as they slowly joined into one big one. Both of his guns fell to the floor with a loud clank his hands still holding them.

Drake then slowly walked towards him a low chuckle escaping his lips, "And now for my final move" as he got closer to him his tentacles moving towards Alucard. Alucard watched as one stuck to each of his arms while the other stuck to his back. Whiles the last one stuck to his chest Drake smirked at him. "Nobody has never survived this move and now you're about to find out why" Alucard continued to wiggle about but no matter what he couldn't escape.

It only caused his clothes to rip but even if he could escape what about Usagi. What would he do to her? Drake snapped him out of his fought; "My master will be very pleased" Alucard looked at him. "Master?" Drake smiled, "Yes, you see my Master wants Usagi. Unlike Father William I will not fail. I have never failed in a mission and I will bring Usagi to my master!" Drake then began to laugh manically at him.

"Master wants Usagi all to his self. So she will be his bride and suck. her. Dry" Alucard eyes widen at his words. Drake smirked at him. "Oh, come on. I bet you haven't fought about doing it too. Drowning in pleasure as her 'Cursed Blood' goes down your neck. Every Vampire's dream" Alucard felt his fangs grow once again as his mouth watered whiles his heart pounded fast at his words.

"NO!" Drake just chuckled as he panted heavily. "Tsk, I never understood what Usagi ever see's in you" Alucard froze at his words. "She trusted you all she ever talked or fought about were you. Yet all you can think about is feasting on her neck for your next meal" Alucard felt his fangs slowly returned to normal shape as his words stung in his heart.

It was true all he could ever think about was biting Usagi's neck and drinking her blood. He never once fought about how she felt or even asked her if he could bite her. Drake then talked snapping him out of his mind. "Enough! Now it's time die Alucard!"

Chapter 48 End of Januray


	48. Chapter 48

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Alucard watched as Drake red eyes widen his mouth wide as he laughed manically at him. His tentacles pinned to him he tried to move but they were stuck to him like glue. Usagi slowly opened her eyes the bright white almost blinding her as she opens them once again. She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Rubbing her eyes as she groaned she looked around and her eyes widen. As she saw Alucard his black waist coat and white shirt ripped open showing of his pale skin. A pool of blood beneath him along with his hands Usagi held back a scream as she quickly covered her mouth her heart pounding.

Drake had yet to notice her; _"I've got to help Alucard but how..." _she looked around the white room. When she noticed her Higonokami knife on the floor lying in a giant pool of blood. Usagi got on all fours and crawled across the white titled floor trying to be as quite as possible. Holding back a gasp as the cold titles touched her warm skin.

Moving one limb at a time keeping her breathing as quite as possible. She kept looking back seeing if the two had heard or noticed her but they were busy with their own fight. Usagi finally made it to the pool of blood and reached out to her Higonokami knife grabbing the black handle of the blade.

She held it tightly in her left hand and looked over to them there was only one thing she could do. But how was she going to do it as she rose to her feet. Holding back a gasp as they touched the cold title floor she walked slowly towards them. "Now for my ultimate move!" Alucard let out a loud hiss.

As Drakes tentacles pierced his skin he felt the teeth sink deep into his skin. _"So this is what it must feel like for Usagi. When I bite her"_ Blood poured from the open wounds as he felt something sweep into his own skin. Usagi froze as watched blood pour from his body.

Whiles Drake just laugh at the display Usagi slowly shook her head and screamed. She ran towards him pushing her body to the limit and stabbed his left hand that was holding his katana. Drake yelled as he felt the small sharp knife dig into his skin blood dibbled down his hand.

He dropped the katana and Usagi quickly picked it up holding it tightly in both of her hands. Alucard watched her as sweat dribbled down his face his breathing coming out in heavy pants. "What have you down to him?" Drake laughed at her Usagi swung his katana and sliced of his arm.

Drake screamed as her blade sliced through his arm so quick the pain shot through his whole body. He only had a little bit of his left top arm left as blood dripped from the open wound. The rest of his arm on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "What... have you done to him?"

Drake smirked; "I poisoned him that's what" Usagi froze and looked at him. "Poisoned him..." He chuckled, "Yes, poisoned him. The poison goes straight to his heart. Then destroys it slowly and Alucard will feel every bit of it. As it eats it away." Usagi frowned at him. "Where's the antidote?"

"Antidote? There isn't one" Usagi froze at his words as he laughed at her, "Don't lie!" she slashed the katana and cut of his left leg. Drake's body fell to the floor in a heap as he struggled to stand on his only leg. Blood poured from his wound like a fountain but he only laughed at the pain.

His tentacles let go of Alucard and he fell to the floor on his knees. Usagi ran over to him, "Alucard..." he looked up at her as she cried. She looked back at Drake, _"If there's no antidote then... he must be the antidote. His blood is the cure" _she watched as he struggled to move about.

She felt a pain in her heart as she realized she had done that to him. She had caused him pain and now he was going to bleed to death and die. All because of her actions but she couldn't worry about that now Alucard was in pain. She looked back at him and grabbed his shoulders.

Alucard looked up at her, "Alucard the antidote is his blood! You got to drink it before he bleeds to death" his eyes widen at her words. As he struggled to keep his red eyes open. "Please Alucard try to stay awake. I don't want you to die" He slightly smirked at her words.

Pushing himself up on his feet his body wobbling Usagi used her body to help. As he put an arm on her shoulder they walked slowly over to Drakes beat up blood covered body. Once there Alucard slowly bent down onto his knees with the help of Usagi and reached out to Drakes body.

Holding his head with his glowing hands that came out of his back he pulled him to his mouth Drakes eyes widen, "How did you find out that I was the cure!" but Usagi didn't get a chance to answer. As Alucard bit down on his neck and drank his blood Usagi could hear his slurps as he drank letting out a long pleasurable sigh. She watched as Drakes eye's slowly closed.

He lowly mumbled out something Usagi just barely caught it, "Forgive Master I have failed you" a sharp pain went through her body. "_I... I killed a human being. Although I've killed before back when the mansion was attacked. But still a human... I killed" _She dropped the katana and looked at her hands.

Even though her hands were clean all she could see was blood her breathing quickened. **"Oh, come on you killed before. You shouldn't be ashamed. Your father was a vampire hunter and he killed. Killing is in your blood, Usagi" **Usagi held her head and shook it. "N-no! Shut up, please stop"

The voice inside her head didn't talk again and she looked up at Alucard who was still drinking. She felt something go through her as she watched him drink another person neck. As she continued to watch it got stronger, _"What's wrong with me? Am I... jealous?" _Usagi looked away.

Once done he let go of Drakes head as it fell to the floor with a loud thump. Usagi just stood still not knowing what to say to him he had finally found her. Did that mean he was going to take her back to Hellsing Mansion? What would she say to Sir Integra? Seras? And Walter?

Her heart was pounding against her chest she slowly looked over at him. "Alucard..." He looked up at her; "I was just here on a mission, Usagi" she froze as her heart stopped. _"He wasn't here for me? Just on a mission" _She smiled and walked of putting on her white trainers.

She then bent down and put on her black coat deciding to leave her other clothes. As she did up the buttons she lowly laughed to herself. "Of course silly me. He, he. I just got in the way as usual" She walked off towards the door; "Well I hope you're feeling better now" she opened it and looked back at him. "Good bye" Usagi walked off down the corridor.

Alucard still kneeing down on the floor listened as he heard her running off down the corridor. Both of his own hands had come back and his wounds had healed. He picked up both his guns and put them away and pushed himself up on to his feet. His body feeling one hundred percent better again he walked towards the broken window and watched as Usagi ran off down the road. A smirk across his face before disappearing of.

Usagi ran down the road trying to find her way back to her hotel she had no idea where she was going. She could only hope she was going the right way as she turned another corner. As Usagi turned another her feet hurting as she tried to push her body to move she could see the hotel.

She pushed open the glass door running past the counter before Luke could say anything. To Usagi's luck the elevator doors were just opening the couple walked out and Usagi stepped inside. Pushing the button she reached her floor and unlocked her front door kicking it close behind her.

She took of her coat and throws it to the floor pulling out her hair extensions. She yelped as she pulled out some of her own hair and walked into the living room trying to hold back her tears. **"You really hate him now don't you?" **Usagi froze at the voice again, "Who... who are you? What do you want?" as she looked around the room.

**"Want with you? I'm you stupid"** Usagi slowly walked towards the mirror on the back wall. "Me? But I'm me" She looked at her reflection in the mirror. **"I'm your other me. Your hate and anger your Malice side. The side that has been locked away for many years" **Her eyes widen at her others words.

**"You really hate Alucard right now don't you? That he never came for you. You want to let it all out but you can't."** Usagi shook her head at her words, "N-no! I don't your lying" her other side started to laugh as it echoed in the room. **"Lying? If I was lying I wouldn't exist. I'm all your hate that has been building up over the years"**

Usagi let go of her head and looked back at her reflection. "What do you want?" "**Want? I don't anything. I just want to help you. Come on let me take over and let out all the anger and hate for you" **She looked away to the floor and sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

**"Don't worry I won't take over your body. I can't you can take it back anytime you want. Come on, let me relieve some anger for you" **Usagi slowly nodded her head, "Okay..." **"Great" **before she knew it she felt her soul being sucked away. She lost control of her body.

Usagi eye's snapped opened and she looked around it was completely pitch black. _"Is this where the other me stays...?" _Usagi slowly walked off when she heard water she looked down at her feet. There was shallow water that came to her ankles Usagi called out but nobody replayed back to her calls.

When a giant rectangle shape mirror came out in front of her it had a golden rim. That had a spiral shaped pattern on it Usagi looked at her reflection when ripples suddenly appeared on the glass. As she watched the ripples they went away and it suddenly showed what her other was looking at.

**"Now I'll show you what I can do for you. I hope you enjoy it" **As her other self-smirked Usagi felt a bad feeling go through herself. Her other self suddenly grabbed the mirror on the wall pulling it of its peg she throws it across the room the glass shattered on impact.

Next she grabbed the golden lamp and pulled it from its socket throwing it across the room. It came in contract with the small glass coffee table. The table smashed into pieces whiles the lamp broke in two. She then ran to the red curtains and pulled down harshly on the right one.

As she pulled on it the curtain ripped in half. She ran to left one and yanked on it hard causing the rail to fall down she laughed at her actions. As she pushed the widescreen T.V of its wooden brown stand. It fell to the floor with a loud crash and sparks came out as it smashed on the wooden title floor.

She laughed out manically and pushed over the bookshelf and DVD case all the items fell out onto the floor. As both the glass towers shattered on impact. She then grabbed a blue overall vase that had a flower pattern across it. Usagi couldn't take anymore she never knew she had so much hatred locked up inside.

Her other self-had taken it all for her while she just lived her life like normal. "Please stop..." She then held it up in the air a huge smirk across her face as her eyes widen. She then brought down her hands and throws the vase at the glass table. The glass shattered into a million pieces.

Along with the beautiful vase, **"Ahh... Oh man, that felt so good..." **as she spoke out in pleasure.** "Okay that's it for me. I hope you enjoyed it all" **Usagi felt her soul go back into her own body once again she collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. **"See? Don't you feel better now?"**

Although she wouldn't admit it she did feel good she pushed herself up onto her feet. Looking around the room she couldn't believe what she had done nearly everything had been destroyed. If anybody was to see this how would she explain herself? She ran to her room and fell on to her bed.

Hugging her doll she had made of Alucard she looked at the red button eyes. _"Alucard..." _She wanted to go home back to the Mansion she missed everybody. But most of all she missed Alucard feeling his fingers in places no man had ever gone or touched before. His lips and tongue on her neck but most of all his fangs.

She wanted it all but now she would never have it. Because they didn't want her back and she had stupidly run away for the best place in the world.

Alucard had disappeared back to the mansion as he appeared before Sir Integra who was sitting at her brown wooden desk. Filling in paper work she looked up at Alucard, "Have you found her?" Alucard smirked and Integra took it as a yes. "Yes, I did but it seems she had no intension of coming back" Integra stopped writing.

Her bright blue eyes widen, "What" Alucard froze slightly at her voice. As it came out harsh and cold, "I said to bring her back. Now go do it even by force if you have too" Alucard smirked at her words his white fangs showing. "Yes, Master. As you wish" Before disappearing once again after Usagi.

He stopped outside the hotel Usagi was staying at dressed in a black tuxedo his long black hair gelled back. Wearing red glasses with a gold rim and smart shiny black shoes. He had a white shirt and a long black tie to make the suite complete. He walked towards the front glass door and the door man bowed as he opened the door. Alucard smiled at him as he walked past.

He walked towards the brown wooden front desk towards Luke as he got closer Luke looked up at him. Alucard raised an eyebrow at his makeup but then just smiled. "Hello, Sir how may I help you?" Alucard stepped right up to the desk resting his hands on the top. "I'm looking for Usagi. Can you tell me what floor she's on?"

Luke however just smiled at him, "I'm very sorry Sir but Miss Usagi didn't tell us she was expecting a guess. I cannot give you any information I do apologize" Alucard just smirked at this he knew something like this was going to happen. He leaned forward over the counter.

Making his face darken as his red glasses glowed up he had a dark red aura around his body. Luke gulped as he watched Alucard raise his left white gloved hand and moved it out towards his face. Alucard chuckled at his reaction as he spoke, "There are no problems" when suddenly loads of red eye's covered his blacked out face.

Luke's body started to shake as he just stood his body wouldn't react to him his body too frightened to move. As Alucard repeated himself, "There are no problems" Luke slowly repeated his words. "There are... no... prob... lems..." Alucard's left hand then started to glow red as he moved it to his face.

Just inches from touching his pink skin, Luke's green eye's turned red just like Alucard's as he talked to him. "There are.. No problems..." Keeping his hand still as Luke repeated himself over and over Alucard had successfully hypnotized him. He then slowly moved his hand down his face.

Past his button size nose towards his mouth gently touching his light red lips and down to his chin. Alucard smirked at his work as he slowly pulled his hand away like nothing had happened. "Now tell me witch room Usagi is in" Luke just smiled. "Oh! How rude of me before. I do apologize. Yes, just let me check"

He then sat down in the black chair and opened a draw to his left. Taking out a thick blue book he placed it on the desk with a loud bang. Luke then opened it and licking one of his fingers flipped through the pages till he stopped. "Ah, Miss Usagi's room is 555 on the Sixth floor"

Alucard nodded, "Well Usagi is planning on checking out tonight. How much does she owe you?" Luke however just continued to smile, "Oh, that's a shame. She was a very nice young girl very polite always smiling. Now let's see..." Luke checked the book once again. "Usagi was here was for two months. So... that is eight hundred pounds"

Alucard put his hand into his left pocket and pulled out a load of notes that held with a red rubber band. He placed it on top of the desk and walked away towards the sliver elevator. As he walked he could hear low whispers behind him he looked around and saw two ladies talking to each other.

He looked at them as they looked back at him and giggled Alucard just frowned at them. The two girls gasped at his glare and mumbled as he waited for the elevator. ***Ding* **Alucard stepped inside and pressed the button for the floor as he went up. Luke snapped out of his daze and saw the money on the desk.

He took it and held it in his hands he looked around for the person who left it there. But nobody was around so he placed it in the safe under his desk. Alucard finally made it to the Sixth floor and walked towards Usagi's door.

chapter 49 early - mid febuary


	49. Chapter 49

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**NOTE: Mild Sexual Scence**

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as she felt a dark presence outside her front door. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked out into the darkness. Her bed side light had gone out Usagi reached out and pulled on the sliver string. But it just clicked but the light bulb had gone out.

She sighed and reached out to the one on the right pulling gently on the string, ***click* **the dull yellow light almost blinding her. Usagi looked away as the room almost lit up and she slowly got of the bed. When the presence suddenly appeared before her she looked up her eyes wide.

At the man before her a big grin on his face she lowly panted as stared at him. "W-who are you?" But the guy didn't answer as he pushed her onto the bed Usagi squealed as her back hit the sheets. Looking up as the guy hovered over her, "W-what do you want?" but again he didn't answer just grinned.

Showing her his white fangs Usagi gasped and tired to get away but he pinned down her shoulders. She gasped as he pushed against them her body sinking into the mattress. Tears slowly falling from the corners of her eyes as she tried to push him of her he opened his mouth showing her his teeth.

"Let me have a drink" Her eyes widen as he moved his mouth to her neck, "N-no!" she felt his hot panting against her skin as he got closer. "Why not? You don't be-" "Yes, I do. My neck belongs to someone else" She felt the presser on her shoulders stop and the guy froze.

Usagi didn't understand why the stranger had stopped but she quickly used this opportunity to get away. As she pushed against his body but the guy was already ahead of her. "Don't lie to me!" He shoved her harshly into the mattress and looked at her his red eyes glowing.

Usagi froze as she looked at them, "Alu... card?" the guy froze at the name but then frowned at her, "Why did you call me that?" Usagi looked away her face saddened by the fact it wasn't this person. "Your eyes... just reminded me of him..." The guy stared at her face. "And your neck belongs to him?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I told him that only wanted him to bite my neck. I have kept my neck bite free since then only his marks bare my skin" she looked back at him. A serious look on her face her eyebrows frowned. "My neck only belongs to Alucard The No Life King"

The guy froze at her words, "Only Alucard the vampire may drink my blood. The blood of a 'Cursed Blood'!" as she stared back at him. The guy just froze his glowing red eyes wide. Usagi couldn't tell if it was shock or fear of the name she had said but his grip loosed on her shoulders.

As he got off of her body and off of the bed, his back to her, she watched him slowly walked away, "Very well... I shall leave you now" towards her bed room door and disappeared around the corner. Usagi quickly got up and went to run after him although she had no idea why.

As she walked out of the door she ran into the destroyed living room but the guy was no were in site. _"How did he...?" _When she let out a loud shriek and stepped back. A sharp pain shot through her body as she looked down at her left foot she rested her left arm on the door frame.

Lifting her left foot up she held it with her right hand and her eyes widen, seeing a piece of glass was stuck in her foot her red blood slowly pouring out from the wound. As it dribbled down her foot and leg she let go of it and hopped back into her room back to her double bed.

Gently sitting back down on her quilt she lifted her foot onto her knee right knee and took a look. Blood was still pouring from the fresh wound and dripped onto the floor. She grabbed the piece of glass carefully with her right hand trying not to cut her fingers and count to ten in her head.

Slowly breathing in and out taking in deep breath, _"One!" _as she shouted out the last number she pulled out the glass. Letting out a loud scream as pain shout through her whole body as it began to shake and tears slowly went down her cheeks she dropped the glass onto the floor.

As she looked over to the trail of blood from the door to her bed and watched the blood pouring from her open wound. She suddenly felt light head as her eyes became heavy and darkness suddenly took over her. Before she even knew it she was out her head hitting the bed.

Alucard stood outside her door shocked by Usagi's words as they kept replaying in his head. He had never dreamed she would say that and still kept her neck bite free since she had been away. He fought if he pretended to be another Vampire she would surrendered her neck to him.

But no, instead she put up a fight and managed to stop him from drinking her neck. But he needed a drink his mouth was so dry ever since she ran away that day. Drinking the blood bottles back at the Hellsing Mansion just isn't the same as her blood. Her blood brings him such pleasure she wouldn't even know of.

But yet, why was he too afraid to just ask her if he could have a drink. He was a powerful almighty Vampire he shouldn't be afraid of a human girl. And yet, there was something different about Usagi that made him too shy to ask; the way she smiled and blushed at him the sound of her moans and sighs as he drank her blood.

Sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body every time and the day she ran away. He felt his dead heart sank just the feeling of her around brought a feeling in him he did not know. And why, he shouldn't be feeling this way he- "Aaah!" As Alucard stood outside her door his mind racing.

He heard Usagi scream he spun around and looked at her brown door. Alucard walked through her door her blood aura hit him straight in the face. He quickly walked to her room as the scent got stronger the sweet smell going up his nose, instantly made his mouth water and his heart pound against his rib cage.

As he walked into her room he saw Usagi lying down on the bed on her back. Her left foot on her knees her fresh red blood slowly dribbling from the open wound. Dripping onto the floor below making the small puddle bigger Alucard's red eyes flashed bright red as he walked over to her.

He gently pulled her body onto the bed so now her full body was on it. Bending down onto his knees in front of her feet he grabbed her left foot and licked up to her deep wound. Sucking on it as he drank her blood quenching his thirst for her blood brings his body pleasure once more.

His body sang as he felt her blood go down his throat once more he purred. As his he tried to get much as he could before finally healing the wound with his saliva. He picked up the blood around the now healed wound and down her leg feeling her soft skin. Once done he walked over to the pool of blood.

Licking the floor clean, getting as much as he could before he would have to go back to boring blood back home.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, feeling wetness on her left foot and slowly going down her leg. She finally opened her eyes the feeling of the tongue now gone. As she looked around the room she heard low purring coming from below. Her eyes widen and she slowly pushed herself up.

Leaning forward as she looked down at the floor and she gasped, "A-alucard...?" he stopped licking the floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as he looked at her she held herself back to hug him. Even through her body was screaming at her too.

Alucard stood up and ended up looking down at her she finally managed to stop herself from crying. As she wiped both of her eyes, "W-what are you doing here...?" she looked up at him. "Sir Integra wants you to come back and work for her again" Usagi froze as her eyes widen.

She couldn't believe his words Sir Integra actually wanted her back. Even though she had walked out on her not even saying she was leaving to her face. It was too good to be true... Usagi smiled to herself. Alucard had to be lying to her she giggled. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Alucard but..."

She then looked away from him, "I won't be coming back..." Alucard red eyes widen at her words. "And why not" She flinched as he spoke a hint of anger in his voice, although she wasn't sure why, "Because you're lying. Why would Sir Integra want me back?" Alucard walked towards her.

Usagi looked at him as he walked towards her she jolted as he got closer. Lowly panting, "She also said I had to bring you back by force. If I had too" her breath stopped as he pushed her on to the bed. She looked up at him as he hovered over her on all fours smirking at her.

Usagi could only gulp at what Alucard had in mind by 'Bring her back by Force'. "A-alucard okay I believe you. So shall we go now?" As she smiled at him but he just chuckled, "It's too late now Usagi" her eyes widen at his words. "B-but-" But she suddenly felt Alucard's hot breath by her neck.

She froze it had been so long since she had felt his breath there, "A-alucard are you... wanting to drink... my blood?" she felt his breath hitch. She smiled she was right, "Its okay. You can drink some if you want" Usagi reached up and pulled on the end of her pink ribbon.

The bow came undone and showed of her neck to him his eyes widen. At the sight of her neck her cream colored skin made his mouth water as he looked at her pulse. His red fang marks from last time were still there but only his marks were there none others. He watched her blood follow through.

Before he even knew it his pink tongue was licking up the right side of her neck making it wet. Once glossing from his saliva he opened his mouth and bit down on her neck. Usagi gasped as she felt the sharp tips of his fangs press against her skin. It had been many months she had last felt his fangs on her skin.

Usagi sighed as he pierced her skin and her blood slowly dribbled down her skin as he sank his fangs in her skin. She shivered as he drank hearing him gulp as he sucked her blood. She could only moan as he continued she slapped her left hand over her mouth to stop them escaping.

But no matter what she did she could still hear her moans coming through her hand. Alucard himself was groaning she could feel the vibrations against her skin her eyes widen as she heard him groan and purr. As her blood went down his neck filling his body with pleasure that he hadn't felt in months.

As he drank Usagi squeezed her legs together as she felt herself getting aroused it had been ages since she felt that feeling. Would she even last long? As she laid there Alucard's fangs in her neck she smiled, _"I could never hate Alucard. Cause I think it's more of the opposite..." _she felt his left hand move up her body.

His soft white glove gliding over her skin, making her body shiver. As went over her small stomach towards her chest sending Gosse bumps over her body were he touched. His hand went up towards her breast her pink nipples already hard and erect. He smirked against her skin as he pinched one in between his fingers.

Usagi moaned as he continued to gently squeeze the nipple he then let go and squeezed her left breast softly he would of used his right hand too. But he was using it to lean on so he wouldn't squash Usagi. He then swapped over and gave the other breast the same treatment. Usagi could only moan in delight.

Feeling his hands once again touch her in places no man had ever touched before. She shivered as he ran his middle finger in between her breasts and slowly downward. Circling around her belly button she squirmed as his middle finger then went back up towards her breast once again.

He then ran his finger across her collar bones and then stroked his finger up the right side of her neck. Usagi let out a low moan as he ran his finger upwards towards her ear. Her whole body shivered as he felt her body move against his mouth moving slowly over the helix.

Slowly rubbing his finger over the sensitive flesh up down the curved skin and behind it as well. "Ahhh... A-alucard" Stroking it Usagi tried her hardest to keep her moaning under control but she was failing. Due to Alucard's magical finger he knew were to touch and how to do it so well.

Usagi finally removed her left hand her fingers hot and damp from her heavy breathing. She couldn't hide her moans anymore Alucard knew what he was doing to her so there was no point in denying she wasn't enjoying it. She then felt his finger gently stroke her left cheek.

Slowly downwards to her pink lips as he went across her top lip her mouth suddenly opened on its own. His middle finger went inside her mouth and her tongue wetted his finger. He pulled it out and moved over her bottom lip and back down to her neck, trailing his finger back to her breast.

As he moved his finger Usagi could fell his tail as his wet finger moved across her soft skin. He went back to her breast were he gave each one a gently squeeze and moved his finger around each pink nipple. Back down to her stomach towards her pelvis were he brushed his hand over panties.

Usagi jolted as he brushed her inner left thigh gently stroking going right up to the rim of her panties, his fingers gently brushing the skin causing her legs to slowly open for him. He smirked as her legs were finally were he wanted them and brought his hand back up to her pelvis.

As Usagi panted heavily her body hot and slightly sweaty her cheeks tainted red. She felt his hands go under the rim of her pink panties her eyes widen as she felt his hands brush her hair patch. Her breath hitched as he finally touches her clit and she moaned louder than expected.

Alucard then pulled away from her neck leaving a blood trail from her neck to his mouth. Witch broke as he pulled away he then licked his mouth free of any blood. Alucard then licked her neck once more to get any blood that might have escaped from his new marks. He then looked at her.

Her eyes closed and face pink from blushing as her mouth was open. Her pink lips shinny from wetness as she licked them as both her hands gripped her red quilt cover. Her head moving from side to side as she kept moaning out as he rubbed her already wet pearl. He could only smirk at her.

As he stroked faster her clit coming to full erect as she suddenly felt her squirt from the unexpected pleasure that surged through her body. She hadn't felt like this in ages and she wanted so much more as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Faster... Alucard, ah! Please"

Alucard grinned at her words as he stroked her clit faster circling the hole pearl, her sticky wet juices making it easier to move faster. As Usagi let out a loud moan of ecstasy her head moved back into the white pillow as her eyes closed, saliva falling from the side of her mouth.

As she tried to get her breathing under control but she couldn't she was in too much pleasure to think. As Alucard moved his right hand into her panties and circled her vagina opening. Her liquid soaking his glove as he slowly circled her Virgin hole Usagi sighed as pushed his middle finger inside.

Alucard could feel her tight walls squeezing his finger as he pumped Usagi moaned as she felt his finger rub against her wet walls as he thrust. His finger moving in and out pushing his finger as far as it could go so his other fingers hit her thighs. But as he wiggled his finger that was all she could take as all her muscles tightened.

She arched her back upwards and screamed at the top of her lungs as Alucard pulled out his finger. Usagi orgasm her thick white hot juices poured out of her panties soaking it up. As she squirted a few times she spasm as she got the last of her orgasm and panted heavily.

Saliva slowly falling from the side of her mouth as she tried to get her breathing back into a normal rhythm, as she laid there her body feeling heavy and tried her eyes slowly started to close shut. As she looked up at Alucard who was looking back at her she smiled at him.

As her eyes finally closed shut Alucard reached over to her face moving a lock of hair. As he gently stroked the side of her face, "Now I can finally bring you back home..." he got of the bed and moved over to the closet. Alucard opened the sliding doors and pulled out her pink suitcase on wheels.

He packed all of her clothes, essentials anything witch her belonged to her. Once he had finally packed her stuff he saw a doll beside her on the bed. He frowned as he looked at it and walked over to it reaching out when he got there. He held the doll in his hands and raised an eyebrow.

The doll was of him an idea popped into his head and he pointed his right middle finger at the doll. Closing his eye's he brought the doll to life sharing some of his soul with him the doll looked at him. "You will watch over Usagi when the sun is up" The doll nodded its head at him.

But it couldn't speak at all only move as he placed the doll onto Usagi. Wrapping her right arm around it he picked her up and held her in his arms. He teleported them back to her room in the Hellsing Mansion and placed her gently into her bed tucking her in. Alucard stood and looked at her sleeping form.

He felt his heart pound but shook his head and went back to her room in the hotel to get her suite case. Bringing it back he left it by the back wall and sat on the bed, watching the sleeping Usagi until he would have to leave her when the sun rises.

chapter 50 coming late febuary


	50. Chapter 50

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi awoke as the sun came through the gape in the purple curtains she slowly opened her eyes. Looking towards them as the bright sun crept through, she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up. Letting out a yawn she felt something soft fall from her arms and looked down.

She stopped and picked up her teddy bear of Alucard her cheeks heating up, _"I hope Alucard didn't see this. It would be so embarrassing if he did, what would think?" _but she smiled as she looked at her work. The doll had long black soft hair that came almost to its feet and two red button eyes.

A black sown mouth with two white fangs made of plastic white sticker. Its clothes were made of real fabric it had his long red trench coat and white shirt. Black waist coat and trousers along with brown boots the final detail his red ribbon tie she hugged him tightly to her body.

The doll however just allowed her to do it as it pretended to be a stuffed doll. She slowly pulled the doll away and looked at it as she said his name softly, "Alucard..." she moved her face closer and kissed it. As her lips touched its face she felt the doll twitch in her hands she stopped and looked down.

But the doll didn't do anything as it lay limp in her hands, _"Maybe I just imagined it..." _as she placed it back on the bed. She looked around the room and spoke lowly, "I'm back in Hellsing mansion..." she felt sadness fill her body. Now that she was back would anyone talk to her? Would that treat her the same?

Would Seras even talk to her? They were getting along so well. Usagi let out a low sigh and got out of her bed looking over at the white wooden door. She shook her head, _"I think I'll leave it for a while" _she then made her bed as she smoothed out the quilt she felt a warm patch on the end.

But not hers another she double checked but the area next to hers was still warm, _"Did Alucard stay with me all night?" _her heart started to pound. But Usagi slapped her cheeks, "No. Stop it, Usagi... you promised yourself you wouldn't..." as she made fists with her hands. She looked away at the cream colored carpet and decided to take a nice warm shower.

As she removed her pink panties down her hairless legs she felt something watching her. She quickly turned and looked at her bed but the doll was lying in the same place as she had left it. She looked around the room but there was nobody else so then why did it feel like somebody was watching her?

Usagi rubbed her arms and continued as she lifted her right foot to take them off. The only clothing she had on and put them into her brown washing basket. She pushed open the door in front of her and walked into the bathroom towards the shower pushing the clear glass door to the right stepping in and turned on the shower.

The warm water relaxing her body, making her forget everything as she sighed. Usagi washed her body and hair once clean she turned off the water and stepped out. Closing the door she stopped and noticed she had no towels on the rack. She walked out back to her room and towards the cupboard.

In the back of her room sliding the left cream door open she checked but again no luck, "I really did take everything" as she spoke to herself. She closed the door and walked over to her pink suitcase pulling on the zipper, _"I can only hope I still have some dry ones" _the case came open and all her clothes fell out onto the floor.

Usagi searched for a towel and to her luck she found a dry one and wrapped it around her body. She then put all her dirty clothes into her wash basket leaving her with only a few clean clothes left. She dried her body and put on the only pair of underwear she had left whiles looking at her clothes.

Searching her clothes she put on a pink t shirt and a pair of blue dungarees. Usagi then dried her hair ruffling it up till it was completely dry. She then searched for her brush and found it among her belongings and brushed her light auburn hair, letting out a low hiss as she untangled her hair.

Once finished she shorted out her stuff putting them back into their places, _"I guess this means they really do want me back" _she put her suitcase back into the built in wardrobe. As she walked back to her bed she felt something under her foot and looked down. Her eyes widen and she bent down to pick up the item.

Holding it in her hands she smiled and spoke aloud, "I was wandering were this got to!" as she put her sliver rabbit necklace on. "It must have fallen out when I left..." She then looked towards her door knowing she needed to do some washing, _"Maybe if I'm quick..." _Usagi walked towards her washing basket grabbing all of her dirty laundry.

She opened her door she looked around to see if anybody was about, but couldn't see anybody so she quickly moved walking towards the stairs and down to the main hall. She turned a quick left towards a corridor and at the end room was the laundry room.

Inside was washing machines and tumble dryers Usagi opened the first small circle door. Pushing in side all her clothes she put some powder in and pressed the circle red button to start it. Leaving the room and went back to her bed room as she got back to the main room the door bell rang.

Usagi froze and looked around as the bell continued to ring, _"Should I answer it?" _but nobody was coming. She gulped and walked towards the double white doors grabbing the sliver door knob. She turned it left and pulled open the left door looking at the guy that stood there.

He smiled at her; "Hello Rabbit" Usagi just looked at him confused. "Um... I'm sorry but, I don't know who-" As she continued to look at the guy her head started to throb. _"Maybe I do know this guy" _

She let out a little squeal the young guy walked towards her, "Usagi, you don't remember me?" her eyes widen as he spoke her name. "You know me?" He smiled at her as he reached out and held her necklace in his right hand.

"Cause I gave you this for your fifth birthday" Usagi froze as she looked closely at the guy he had long black unkempt hair that came almost to his hips. His fringe covered up his left eye and he had pale white skin and bright emerald green eyes the more she stared at him the more her head hurt.

He then leaned forward and whispered into her right ear, "Don't forget you will always be my Rabbit" she slowly moved backwards her eyes wide. The guy watched her as she stopped, "V...Vinny?" he chuckled at her.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've heard that" Usagi smiled and ran at him as he held out his arms she wrapped her arms around him hugging him. As he held her and spun them around whiles they both laughed at each other he then stopped and Usagi slipped. His bare feet slipping on the white titled floor, "Wow, it's been a long time since I've done that"

She looked up at him. Vincent was much taller than her being 5 foot 9 whiles Usagi was only 5 foot 5. She stared at him whiles he looked back she felt her cheeks heating up and slowly looked away. Vincent smirked. "You haven't changed one bit Rabbit. Well, except for your hair you used to have it much longer then this"

As he ran his left hand through her hair she looked back at him and smiled, "Neither have you..." their eyes locked as he slowly moved forward Usagi felt her heart pound when. "Ah, Vincent Aono you finally made it" Vincent quickly pulled away.

Walter stopped, "Oh, pardon me" but Vincent smiled at him and waved his right hand. "No, no, its fine!" Walter walked over to him as Usagi looked away. _"Vinny almost kissed me and I didn't even try to stop it" _She was shocked with herself Walter looked at Usagi, "Good morning, Usagi" she looked back at him and smiled.

"Morning Walter..." He gently smiled at her and looked back at Vincent, "Sir Integra, would like to talk to you, Mr. Aono" Vincent chuckled at him and waved his right hand once again.

"Please just call me, Vincent" Walter bowed. "Very well please, follow me" Vincent looked at Usagi she looked up at him and smiled as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

"I'll see you later in the living room, kay?" she nodded at him. He moved the same hand up and placed it on her head ruffling up her hair. "We got lots to catch up on" She nodded her head once again and went back up to room.

He waved at her as she went up the stairs, "Shall we go?" Walter moved his arm out. Vincent nodded and followed him towards the office. As they got towards Sir Integra's double doors Vincent looked around, "Wow, quite a fancy Mansion she's got here" Walter looked at him and smiled.

They stopped outside the wooden doors and Walter knocked ***knock knock* **"Come in" he pushed open the left door, holding it open for Vincent as he walked in towards Integra's wooden brown desk.

Integra watched him and moved a hand towards the chair in front. "Please, have a seat" Vincent smiled and nodded as he pulled the red chair out and sat down folding a leg over the other. Integra leaned slightly forward resting her elbows on her desk whiles resting her chin on her hands. She stared at him with her bright blue eyes Vincent just looked back at her re-turning her stare.

Before finally smiling, "Mr. Aono, we rang your manager and he said you would be free in February. But it's now March please, tell me why you never got in contact with me" Vincent sat back in the chair. "I'm do apologize, but my new movie got released a month early then planned"

Integra moved back and opened the top drew on her desk. "So I had to attend the premier. But now that it's all over I'm free" She opened the sliver case inside and took a cigar. "Okay, thank you. So how do you know, Usagi" Vincent ran his right hand through his hair ruffling it up a bit.

"I've known Usagi since she was two years old. My father had passed away from a car accident and my mum wanted to move far away. She moved to the little village called Senka Village where I met Usagi all the villagers hated her. At first she didn't talk to me but after a while we became good friends" Vincent watched as Integra lit a match and moved it to her cigar.

"After a couple of months my mum didn't like it there and we moved away. I gave her a birthday gift and that's when the village got attacked. I thought she was dead but I saw her in the street and we hang out again" Walter watched him as he smiled gently his eyes going soft, "The last time I saw her was before her fifth teen birthday. I had a movie suit and I wasn't going to see her for a year. I wanted to tell her something but her father stopped me and told me to leave"

Integra blew out a puff of smoke. "And what was that?" Vincent eyes widen realizing what he had just said and he looked away, "Nothing... it's nothing. What else do you need to know?"

Integra smirked at him. "Everything Mr. Aono. Now please tell me what was it you wanted to say to her?" Vincent sighed and looked back at her. A serious look on his face, "That I was in Love with her" Integra froze for a few minutes.

"I see... do you still Love her?" Walter froze and opened his mouth to speak but Vincent got in there before him. "I never stopped loving her. I kept thinking about her everyday" Integra smirked at his words.

"Very well. Is there anything else we need to know?" Vincent shook his head. "No. I didn't really know Usagi all that well even though we were close. She is a very quite person who likes to keep things to her"

Integra nodded at his words. "Yes, we know" Vincent moved forward and rubbed his hands together. "There is one more thing..." Integra looked at him and sucked in some more of her cigar between her pink parted lips.

"Yes" He looked her in the eyes and smiled at her. "Its Usagi's twentieth birthday on Friday" Integra was about to pull her cigar away when she stopped.

"March 14th?" Walter gasped. "That's White Day, another Valentine's Day for some countries. How very sweet" She then blew out a large puff of smoke.

"And what is it that you were wanting to do?" Vincent continued to rub his hands together. "I wanted to take her away... back to Senka Village" Walter froze at his words.

"I was hoping if I took her back there it might bring back her memories" Integra sat in thought as she listened to his words. "Hmm, that quite a good idea" Walter went to speak up but stopped himself.

"Taking her back to her home might trigger of her lost memories. How long did you want to take her away?" Vincent smiled at her glad that she had accepted his wish. "About a week or maybe two"

Integra nodded. "Very well. You can short it all out" Vincent nodded at her words. "I will get started on it tonight!" Integra sucked in more of her cigar causing ash to fall on her desk.

"Thank you very much for your help Mr. Aono, you may leave now" Vincent rose from his seat and pushing it back he looked at Walter who smiled at him. He pushed it back and left the room closing the door slowly behind him.

Integra looked at Walter, "What do you think of him Walter?" Walter looked at her and moved forward. "I think he is a generally very nice guy even though he's famous"

Integra nodded at his words, "Hmm. Yes, but still, I feel as though there's something he's hiding from us..." Walter stopped in front of her desk, "What do you think it is, Sir?" Integra rubbed her forehead as she frowned.

"I don't know but, I'm going to find out whatever it is" Walter bowed, "Very well I shall leave you to it" as he walked towards the door he stopped and looked back at her.

"Shall I bring you some tea and biscuits?" Integra smiled at him; "Yes" he nodded and left the room. As she sat Integra sighed, _"I guess this means more work for me to do..." _as she opened her sliver laptop and began typing away.

Vincent walked through the many corridors trying to find the living room as he stopped outside another door. Opening it to find another empty room he sighed while scratching his head, "Man! I'm totally lost maybe I should just try to find Usagi's room. Where ever that is...?"

He turned around and decided to back track where he walked to find the main hall instead.

Usagi sat in her room on her bed reading one of her books; a Horror-Romance flipping another page. She looked at her pink clock staring at the blue numbers it had been over two hours since she last saw Vinny. _"I wander if they've finished already..." _She put her pink bookmark inside her book and closed leaving it by her clock.

She got of her bed and headed towards her door opening it and gently closing it behind her. Slowly walking down the stairs looking out towards the main hall, but couldn't see anybody as she got to the last step she stopped sadness filled her. _"How much longer are they going to be?"_

She turned back around deciding to go back up to her room when she heard footsteps. She looked over in the direction she heard them, "Rabbit!" her face lit up as she saw Vinny. She jumped for the step her feet hitting the cold titles and ran over to him, "Vinny" he pulled her into a hug.

She froze and slowly pulled her arms up to hug him back, "Man. It's been so long since I've been able to hold you like this..." Usagi felt her cheeks heat up but she just smiled. "Yeah..." He slowly let go and held her shoulders as she looked up at him her leaned forward towards her.

Usagi froze as he got closer she wanted to move but his grip stopped her but he gently kissed her forehead. As his soft lips touched her skin she felt her heart begin to pound against her chest what was happing? She should fell this way? She looked up at his pale face and he smiled her. "Come on; show me where this living room is so we can chat!"

They headed towards the room taking another corridor till they came to the wooden brown door. Vincent pushed it open and allowed Usagi to walk in first him following. He looked around and gasped loudly, "Wow! It's almost like mine" he gently grabbed her left hand, gently pulled her to the black sofa at the back of the large square shaped room.

They both sat down Usagi slightly moved to the right to gave herself a bit of space. He looked at her and smiled, "So, where do you want to start?" Usagi looked at him and stared at him straight into the eyes. "How about the day you left me at Senka Village all alone once again..."

* * *

**HIYA! Sorry for the late update this is feburays chapter my INTERNET went out so i'm a bit behind.**


	51. Chapter 51

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Vincent nodded at her words and looked away, "My mother wanted to leave. She said she did not like it there anymore. She felt as though something strange was going on" Usagi nodded at his words. "Well... your mother was right cause when you left the next day we all got attacked by Vampires. Father and I were the only ones who survived..."

Vincent looked at Usagi feeling guilt go through his heart. If he had of stayed maybe he might have been able to prevent the attacked on her mum. But back then he was still only a child himself he placed his right hand on her left shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb up and down her arm.

Usagi gently smiled at him, "How about the day you left once again when I was living with my dad?" Vincent lowly sighed. "Well, your father you see didn't like me" She turned her body slightly to look up at him eyes wide causing his hand to fall from her shoulder. "But father liked you"

Vincent shook his head with a smile on his face, "Nope, your father hated me. Every time I came to see you I felt him stare at me with hatred. But maybe it was because he was protecting his only daughter you know; Fatherly Love" Usagi giggled and nodded. "Yeah, father was always overly protective"

Vincent grinned at her smile, "But who could blame him I mean you've got that 'Cursed Blood' in you" Usagi jolted as he said it. "You... know about it?" Vincent slowly moved his arms and held both of her shoulders gently in his hands.

He nodded at her as her eyes slowly moved away looking away from his bright emerald eyes. "Yeah I knew. I knew from the day I met you but, I didn't want to say anything" Usagi looked back at him there eyes locking once more her smile now gone as sadness filled her face.

"Why not?" Vincent let go of her shoulders as he reached out and held both of her hands within his large soft ones. Usagi was shocked from the softness of his hands unlike her own ones. It was like he had never done a day's work unlike her. "I didn't say anything because I was too afraid to"

Usagi shook her head as she spoke, "But why?" Vincent slight frowned at her and squeezed her small hands. "Because whenever I saw you all I saw was pain in your eyes. I didn't want to cause you anymore of that all I wanted was to make you happy and forget it. So that's why I never brought it up"

Usagi eyes could only widen at his words as he spoke she felt her heart speed up. He only wanted to make her happy and nothing else. "Vinny..." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her small body holding her tightly within his embrace. She smiled and held him back her heart never once slowing down.

As they held each other she rested her head on his chest closing her eyes. Listening to his heart beat her eyes snapped open as she heard it pound loudly and fast just like her own speeding heart. _"Does this mean that Vinny like-like's me?" _But all she felt was happiness going through her body.

Making her feel warm as her cheeks heated up a big smile on her pink lips, "Vinny..." Vincent chin resting on head gently making sure not to press to hard. She felt his chin move as he spoke, "Yeah?" she gulped slight as she asked another question slightly hesitant to ask.

"Why did you leave me once again? And never wrote or kept in touch?" Vincent wrapped his arms tighter around her body causing her small breast to press against his own. He jolted slightly as he felt her nipples press against his white t' shirt. "I had a movie shoot to go to and I wanted to say good bye but...-"

Usagi felt his chest move as he let out a long deep sigh, "Your father wouldn't let me see you one last time. But...I did write to you I sent letters" She felt him let go of her and move his hands to her arms gently pushing her back. So once more they could look at each other.

He slowly moved his hands up her arms gently moving across the fabric towards her shoulder. Usagi slightly shivered against it causing goose bumps to go across her skin as he went towards her face. Holding her face in both of her hands she felt his soft hands on her cheeks.

Usagi just stared at him as he held her, "I never received any letters from you... unless father hid them from me. But... why?" Vincent smiled at her and pressed his fore head against hers. "Like you said Usagi, your father wanted to protect you I guess he just didn't realize he was destroying your happiness in the process"

Usagi nodded her head against his head causing their skin to rub against each other, "Yeah... but now he's dead too and I have no family left" Vincent rubbed his left thumb against her skin. "I'm the same Usagi my father died in a car accident and my mother passed away not long ago"

Usagi gasped and pulled her head away tears falling from her eyes, "Vinny I'm so sorry I didn't know I-" but he stopped her pressing his right middle finger against her lips. "Its okay that was long ago" He then placed his hand back on her cheek wiping away her tears that were still falling.

"Vinny..." He smiled at the name it was her nickname that only she was allowed to call him just like his own for her. "Yes, Rabbit?" Usagi blushed at the name it always did and she never knew why.

"Does this mean you're here to stay now? You'll never leave me again and well always keep in touch" She felt her cheeks heat up her face going bright red when she realized what she had just said. Her heart pounding against her chest Vincent chuckled at her red face. "Yes, I'm not going anywhere Usagi"

She smiled at him not understanding her heart at the moment she always fought her heart only did this for Alucard. But now it was doing it for Vinny what was going on? Was she also in Love with him was it even possible to be in Love with two men? Surely that was greediness.

Usagi looked away now she was finding it hard to even look at his face. What was happing to her Vincent could only smile at her, "Hey! Do you want to go for a ride somewhere?" She looked back at him slightly confused. "Ride? Where? How?" Vincent let go of her face and rose from his warm spot on the sofa.

Giving her his left hand Usagi took it and got up from her spot expecting him to let go but he didn't as he held her hand. They walked of throughout the mansion towards the main hall. But she let go of his hand, "I have to go get my shoes" Vincent nodded and watched as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Grabbing a pair of trainers and socks she put them on and tied up her laces. She then ran back out of her room and Vincent pulled open the front door holding it open for Usagi as walked out into the front garden. She expected it to be cold as she stepped out but the air breeze was warm as it hit her arms.

They walked along the gravel pathway towards the main metal gates Vincent pulled open the left gate and they walked out onto the street. Usagi looked around but couldn't see a car or even a limo waiting for them, "So where is our ride?" but he only smiled and pointed out.

Usagi looked towards where he was pointing and saw a red motorbike on the road with two black helmets. Vincent walked over to the bike moving his left leg over sitting down on the black soft seat. He put on his helmet and looks over at Usagi who was just standing there looking at him.

"Is it safe?" Vincent nodded and Usagi got on behind him putting on her helmet and pulled down the plastic eye protector. He looked behind him, "Hold on tight okay" She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his body. Gripping tightly to his clothes he put his sliver key into the slot.

Turning it to the right so it goes on to the ON position all the blue lights came up showing of the speed and gas lights. He then kicked of his kick stand and pressed on the red button on the right handle. Causing it to go on to Neutral he gripped the right handle moving it forward causing the engine to purr loudly.

Usagi jolted as she heard it ram Vincent then he placed his feet onto the peddles and of they went. Driving down the road at what speed Vincent had it she wasn't sure but she was freezing as she felt the wind blow against her skin. But as they drove of Usagi soon became used to it.

They drive down the country side as Usagi looked out seeing everything move so fast it hurt her eyes. Vincent then shouted over the engine, "Hold on!" when he suddenly did a wheelie. She squealed as they went on one wheel but then giggled as they zoomed off again. Day soon turned to night.

As Vincent switched on the head lights the bright white shining up the dark road. Usagi never knew motorbikes could be so much fun she always fought they were dangerous. But now maybe she could think otherwise as they pulled up outside the Hellsing Mansion. Vincent pushed down on the brake.

On the left handle causing smoke to come of the back wheel leaving a small dark tire track on the road, Usagi slowly lowered her feet putting them down onto the road. She let go of Vincent her hands slightly sweaty and grabbed hold of her helmet pushing it of her head. She shook her head freeing her hair.

Vincent did the same and pushed down his kick stand so his motor bike would fall onto the fall. Usagi lifted up her left leg as she pushed herself of the seat once again standing on the pavement. Vincent not far behind she smiled at him, "That was so much fun!" he smiled back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

They walked back towards the front door and Usagi put her hand into her front pocket on her dungarees. Trying to get her front door key as she held it in her left hand and pushed it into the lock, turning it to the right she pushed the door open and walked in she turned to look back at him.

But before she had a chance to say anything Vincent grabbed her face. Usagi froze as she felt his soft lips on her own as he kissed her lips. Pressing gently against them hers felt her eyes slowly close as she felt the urge to kiss him back her mind racing with confusion. She didn't understand what was going on.

Her mind saying push him away but her heart was telling her to kiss him back she went with her heart. As she went to kiss him back Vincent suddenly pulled away licking his tongue across her wet pink lips. Usagi jolted as she felt wet tongue run across her lips sending tingling pleasure throughout her body.

Vincent smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, kay" but Usagi didn't answer was he walked out closing the door behind him. She just stood her whole entire body confused as her heart pounded loudly ringing in her ears her mind racing with what had just happened. _"What just happened...?"_

Usagi finally moved as she went towards her room slowly walking up the stairs. Her mind still in the heavens as the kiss just wouldn't leave her mind as it kept replaying. She slowly pushed open her door closing it behind her and pushed down the straps as the dungarees slowly fell down her body into a pool at her feet.

She stepped out of them and pulled her pink t shirt over her head. Dropping it to the floor she walked over to her closet to make her bed. Putting on the sheets, quilt and pillow cases and put on her green nightie she climbed in pulling the blue quilt cover up to cover her body. She reached out towards her Alucard doll holding it in her arms. "Alucard I'm so confused..."

She then pulled him close holding him into a hug, "Vinny kissed me and I... I liked it I almost kissed him back" tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. "What should I do Alucard...?" But she knew he couldn't answer her back as she held him close slowly closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about the kiss...

Usagi awoke with the light coming through her purple curtains she groaned and covered her eyes. She turned over onto her left side her back facing the window and closed her eyes. But no matter what she did she was now fully awake and slowly pushed herself up rubbing her eyes.

Usagi pushed the quilt of her and got out of the bed heading towards the bathroom. Stripping out of her underwear she put them into the waste basket and washed up, putting on a green t shirt on along with a purple dress that had two pink, yellow, white and orange circles on it one big and small one.

On the top with a small rectangle and a long rectangle that went from the front along the right side to the back. On the bottom of the dress with yellow tights to add, she then brushed her hair and tied her pink ribbon necklace on her neck to cover her bite marks. She then Yawed as she head to the door closing it behind her.

Usagi walked down the stairs wandering when she would be starting work again. Sir Integra had yet to say anything or even Seras as she made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The kitchen was a big square shaped room with cream colored walls and white titles.

With cream colored cupboards along the back wall there was a shelf on the side wall that had cookery books. It that had everything you needed oven, fridge, microwave, kettle, toaster and bread bin. Usagi walked towards the sliver fridge to get some milk and apple juice. She then went to second cupboard to get some cereal from the wide rang and picked one.

Getting a small yellow china bowl and a green plastic cup from the fourth one she made some cereal along with apple juice. She walked to the circle white table and pulled up a chair sitting down on the brown chair eating away slowly. Her mind still half asleep as milk slowly dribbled down her chin.

But Usagi didn't care as she eat away once finished she placed the bowl and cup into the silver sink. Heading back to her room she slowed down at the main hall thinking that Vincent might come back up nobody rang the bell. _"Maybe he's just running late..." _But the more she stood and waited for him.

The more she began to realize he wasn't going to come she held back her tears and stormed off up the stairs. Pushing open her door causing it to slam against the wall she got on her bed and hugged her doll. _"I knew I shouldn't have trust him anymore. But I thought that maybe he had changed" _

As she lay on her bed hugging her doll she lowly whispered to it, "You're the only one I can trust Alucard..." as she looked him in the face and smiled. Her heart began to pound Usagi hadn't seen Alucard since the fight against Drake maybe she should go and say 'Hi'. But would Alucard want to see her?

But then he did touch her once again in that place were only he has ever touch her. No other man has ever touched her there only herself and Alucard. She felt her cheeks heat up as she laid there staring at her doll. "What do you think?" But she knew the doll wouldn't answer her back.

She sighed and sat up placing the doll back down on the bed and leaned over to get one of her books. Deciding to read as there was nothing else to do when an idea hit her. She leaned over to her left went to her beside cabinet and opened the top draw getting some paper.

Along with a pen and moved back onto her bed she pushed up her pillows and leaned against them. "I'll write my own romance novel" Usagi created her characters in her head and began to write down her story. Before she even knew it she had used up most of her papers.

As Usagi writhed hours went by and it soon became late afternoon but she didn't stop till she came to a certain scene. She stopped her hand she was so near the end now. _"I can't let it stop me from finishing..." _She nodded her head and continued writing out the Love seen her cheeks heating up as she continued.

She then put down her pen and read her work. But once she started to get half way through it she stopped and her cheeks heated up. Usagi wanted to scream but stopped herself, _"Usagi you idiot! Its-" _***Knock knock* **she looked towards the door her heart pounding.

chapter 52 mild - late MARCH


	52. Chapter 52

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**NOTE: Strong Sexual Scence**

As Usagi continued to sit staring at the door as the person behind it knocked. She stiffened her eyes wide before finally plucking up the courage to speak, "Who... who's there?" the knocking stopped and it went quite. When the sliver handle suddenly bent downwards and the cream colored door opened.

Usagi watched as it fully opened to show the person and she smiled. "Vinny" Vincent smiled back at her as he walked into her room with a blue suitcase on wheels behind him. She stared at him confused as he sat down on the bed a big grin on his face, "Hi" Usagi just nodded.

Vincent reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her left ear she stiffened as his thumb touched her cheek. "It's your birthday tomorrow, right Usagi?" Usagi nodded her head at him; "You'll be twenty!" she blushed and looked away from him. She couldn't believe how quickly she was growing up.

"Hey, come on I'm Twenty- three" Usagi giggled at him and this time he blushed, "So... I was going to take you away somewhere for you present" Her eyes shot open as he spoke she clapped her hands together and sat up straight. Where was he going to take her Hawaii, Japan, Australia or New York?

Usagi's smile beamed at him, "Where?" but he shook his head. "Nope I'm not telling you" Her smile went away and she looked down she hated it when people did that. She's had so many surprises in her life she didn't want anymore. She looked up at him and Vincent sighed at her.

"No Usagi I'm not telling you" She nodded her head at him as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Grabbing the handle of his suitcase he opened the door and looked back at her. "Make sure your up early for tomorrow kay?" Usagi just stared at him and gently smiled.

So she guessed that means she was going to have to pack again she walked towards her walk in wardrobe and pulled out her suitcase. But as she unzipped the suitcase she stopped her hand shaking and tears slowly fell from her eyes. _"It's just like before when I left last time..."_

Usagi couldn't do it her body wouldn't allow her, _"I'll be leaving Alucard and everyone else once again..."_ she sat there looking into nothingness. She slowly wrapped her arms around her body her heart pounding she just couldn't leave Alucard once again her heart wouldn't allow it.

She quickly shot up and walked towards her door walking out she closed her door behind her. Usagi looked around but couldn't see Vincent anywhere, _"I wonder where he disappeared too.._." but she shook her head and continued towards the stairs. Slowly walking down them to the main hall.

She took the first corridor walking through it till she came to the many paintings on the wall. She stopped and looked at them all, "Witch one was it again?" her eyes scanned them all till she came to the Queen. "Ah!" Usagi tapped her head and giggled as grabbed the wooden frame and moved the picture sideways.

There was a low rumble and the yellow colored wall beside her suddenly disappeared revealing a stone passage way. Usagi looked at it feeling the cold air hit her arms it had been months since she last step foot down there. She gulped and slowly walked down the stone steps.

Till she came to the bottom she heard a loud slam as the door shut behind her leaving her in darkness. Her eyes looked around towards the dull yellow lights on the wall she followed them. Walking past Seras wooden door towards Alucard's at the end of the pathway she hesitantly lifted her right hand.

Gulping she gently knocked on the wooden door but there was no answer. _"Maybe he's gone out..."_ Usagi tried again but still no answer she grabbed the circle black metal handle and pushed open the door. Walking inside she looked around it still looked the same as the last time she was here.

His black coffin near the left side of the wall the double bed near the right and his throne still in the middle of his chamber. The circle wooden table beside him with two blood bottle empty. The beautiful blue flames were on the walls lighting up the darkness as continued to walk in.

She could see him sitting on his throne his head resting in his left hand his long black hair hiding his face. Usagi smiled and continued to walk towards him she watched him lift up his head from his hand as she got closer. Before she knew it she was right in front of him and climbing up onto his throne.

She had no idea what she was doing as she sat on his lap her knees on either side of his body. Alucard just stared at her wandering what she was doing when suddenly he smirked. As Usagi's face went bright red and she screamed jumping of him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" waving her hands about.

Alucard just chuckled as he brushed his black hair out of his face staring at Usagi red one. "Usagi what are you doing here?" She looked up at him and smiled, "I... I was just coming to see how you are...?" he just continued to stare at her. As she fidgeted with her hands.

Her cheeks still red as she didn't look back at him, "We... we haven't seen each other in a while so... I thought we could... catch up if you want" Alucard just chuckled at her and did a 'come here' with his left hand Usagi did. She stopped just in front of him when Alucard grabbed her hips.

She squealed as he held her and placed her in the exact same place she was before. She looked up at him she was almost eye level with him now, "So what do you want to talk about Usagi?" she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Alucard just stared at her there eyes locking.

As Usagi looked back she never noticed how beautiful red Alucard's eyes where. They were a blood red with hints of light red ruby sparkling within them. His eyelashes were long much longer then what she thought they were as she looked closer. Alucard's nose was a straight-edged nose.

Her eyes went down to his lips they where white just like his skin color but with a hint of slight pink and big. They looked soft and Usagi held herself back to not touch them. His chin and face was the shape of a diamond Alucard frowned at her. "Usagi are you just going to stare at me"

Before she even knew what she was doing she kissed his lips feeling his lips on hers felt so right. She was right his lips were soft against hers although slightly bigger. Alucard froze his eyes wide he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Usagi stiffened as she realized what she had done.

She began to shake, "I'm sorry I... I..." tears slowly falling for her eyes. Alucard growled at her, "Usagi!" her body froze in his hands her tears not stopping. He could feel her body shaking in his hands her vision blurred from her tears she couldn't believe what she had just done.

Alucard frowned and yelled at her, "Go away to your little boyfriend!" Usagi froze at his words. _"Boyfriend...?"_ She slowly shook her head at him, "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend Alucard" he growled at her. Why was laying to him the stupid girl she was making him angry.

"That boy who kissed you. I saw it so stop lying to me!" Usagi's eyes widen at his words he had seen Vinny kiss her yesterday and now Alucard thinks the two of them are together. She shook her head at him. "Were not together I don't like Vinny that way were just friends"

But Alucard didn't believe her, "Don't lie to me Usagi!" she frowned at him and shouted hoping it would give him the message. "I'm not lying Alucard! I don't Love him!" Alucard however still felt like she was lying as she sat there her tears never stopped he needed to test her to see if she was telling the truth.

"Stop lying to me!" Usagi closed her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'M NOT!" holding it. After she had finished she began panting heavily her breath lost form her shouting before but she didn't stop. She kept muttering to him 'I'm not lying I'm not' hoping he would listen.

"Please believe me Alucard... ***hic***" Alucard grabbed her face within both of his hands causing her to look at him. Before she knew it she felt his lips on hers she froze. Was she dreaming this? Surely it couldn't be real there's no way. Usagi slowly lifted her hands towards his face.

Touching his soft skin rubbing her hands across his cheeks he really was real she wasn't dreaming. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck her hands tangling themselves in his long black hair. She kissed him back puckering her lips slightly closing her eyes Alucard felt her kiss him back.

So she truly wasn't with this Vincent guy otherwise she wouldn't of kissed him back. Usagi wasn't the type of girl to betray another if she was with him. Alucard gently kissed her top lip whiles Usagi parted hers causing his bottom lip to go in-between hers. But secretly Usagi had no idea how to kiss.

She had never kissed a boy before she had only seen it on T.V, comics or read it in Love books. She decided to try and do what she had read and gently nibbled on Alucard's bottom lip that was in-between hers. He smirked against her and gently sucked on her top lip as she continued with his.

He then pulled away and kissed her lips once again as he moved his arms from her shoulders. Gently wrapping them around the top of her back were her shoulder blades were. As they continued to kiss Usagi felt electrifying pleasure shot throughout her body she wanted more much more.

As the kiss continued to get more faster she felt Alucard lick his tongue on her lips. Usagi had no idea what to do so just continued to peck his lips when she felt his right hand grab her chin. Gently pulling down on it causing her mouth to open she felt something warm and wet go into her mouth.

It was Alucard's tongue she jolted as his tongue slid over hers and began to rub against the upper wall of her mouth. Usagi tightened her grip in his hair as his tongue touched around her mouth exploring it. She slowly slid hers into his mouth copying him she could only hope she was doing it right.

Saliva slowly dribbled down the side of her mouth as there tongues danced. Alucard ran his tongue across her teeth touching everyone when he came to her fangs. Unlike his hers where smaller and blunt not sharp Usagi rubbed her tongue across his teeth when her tongue touched his fangs.

She jolted when his sharp tooth cut her tongue Alucard eyes widen as he could taste her blood. He pulled away and rubbed his tongue over hers tasting her Cursed Blood mixed with her saliva. Usagi copied him there tongues kept dancing and rubbing against each other he looked at her.

Her eyes were closed her cheeks red a bit of doll falling down to her chin he slowly pulled away. A string of saliva connected to the tips of there tongues witch broke as he pulled away. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at him his black pupils that were like a cat's were wide.

She could hardly see the red iris as she continued to look panting heavily trying to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm. She wanted more kisses much more but at the same time her lust for him was more. She could feel her wetness in her panties and Alucard could smell it too the scent of sexual desire.

She smiled at him a slight giggle left her mouth she couldn't believe she had just kissed him. Her hands still tangled in his hair she played with a lock twirling it in her left hand. When she felt something slightly hard press against her panties whiles Alucard could feel her hard nipples pressing against his shirt.

Both of them knew what was happening no words were needed as Alucard gently grabbed her head. Pulling her close he peeked her lips and stared into her eyes, "You know whats going to happen if we don't stop Usagi" Usagi slowly nodded her head but she didn't care. "I don't care please... just... k-k-kiss me"

Alucard chuckled against her stutter and kissed her lips once more titling his head slightly to the left. This time it was faster and passionate unlike their first one it was slow and sweet Usagi needed more of his touch. She grabbed his left hand that was touching her face and held it in hers locking their fingers.

But Alucard pulled away and his hand traveled downwards to her left thigh pulling up her purple dress. That had pink, white, orange and yellow circles and rectangles across it. As it slid underneath up towards her yellow tights and under the rim of her plastic string and her panties.

His soft white glove touched her skin gently gliding across it Usagi shivered in the kiss. Letting out a moan in the kiss Alucard smirked against her lips as his hand brushed against her hairs patch. Towards his destination her clit and he froze her pussy was completely drenched.

She was so wet he couldn't believe it Usagi had never been this wet before. Alucard continued to circle the small wet pearl with his finger. Usagi's fingers gripped his hair tighter Alucard began to think she was going to pull out his hair. As he began to rub her erect clit faster.

Usagi felt the hard bulge pressing against her thigh get bigger she removed her left hand from his hair leaving her right where it was. She ran her hand down his black waist coat. To his matching trousers finally down to the bulge she gently touched it her eyes widen in shock. "_Alucard... its Alucard cock..."_

She smiled against the kiss Alucard had gotten aroused as well. Usagi went back up to his trousers running her hands under his waist coat to get to the belt holding his trouser up. She tried to undo his belt with one hand but it wasn't working so she moved her other hand down to make it easier.

Using both hands she un-did the buckle and pulled the brown leather strap out. She then reached for the button pushing it out of the hole and pulled down the zipper till it reached the end. Usagi was now free to get to where she wanted she was still surprised Alucard had yet to stop her or maybe he wanted her too.

Usagi didn't know but wasn't stopping to find out as she searched for the fly on Alucard's boxer shorts and found the button. Pushing it through the fabric came undone and she pushed her left hand inside. Usagi gently grabbed his cock she gasped in the kiss as she held it Alucard cock was hot.

She felt him jolt as she slowly ran her hand up and down his cock feeling hot seed run over her hands. But she didn't stop as she rubbed her hand up his cock faster. Alucard growled in the kiss and pushed his tongue inside her mouth Usagi accepted and copied him as there tongues danced once again.

But she suddenly felt something thick being pushed up inside her she moaned into the kiss. As Alucard pushed his middle finger inside her wet vagina and began to thrust her juices making it easier to slide in and out. Whiles his other finger was still rubbing her clit up and down sometimes circling it.

Usagi moved her other hand to Alucard's cock and ran her thumb over the head. She felt him twitch and something hot and sticky suddenly dribble down his cock and onto her hand. It sticked to her fingers making her hand slid easier up and down his cock faster Usagi heard him growl in there kiss.

But as they both continued Usagi was finding it hard to breathe as her body became hot and sweaty. She pulled away saliva dribbling down her mouth, "Alucard" he looked at her as her walls began to throb violently around his finger. Usagi felt his cock twitch in her hand as stroked faster.

Alucard circled her clit hard pressing down on it as he felt her squirt against his hand. Whiles his other hard pumped faster his other fingers smacking against her thighs. Usagi could hear it as his hand smacked against her skin as her juices dribbled down his finger and dripped of his knuckles.

But Usagi wasn't going to be undone as she strocked faster up and down the length of his cock. Circling the head with her thumb gently pressing down on it she could feel his hot seed slowly dribbling down on to her hand. They both moaned and growled loudly as they continued.

Their voices bouncing of the walls hitting their ears when Usagi felt every muscle in her body tighten. She looked at Alucard, "Alucard... ah, please. Ah!" he knew what she was trying to say. As he kissed her once again not wanting to say it he knew he should have pushed her hand away when he felt it.

But his body and mind wouldn't let him both to fill with lust as her small gentle hands knew what they were doing. If only she knew what she did to him Usagi pulled away once again. "Alucard I'm- AH!" Her walls around his finger suddenly locked around his finger whiles Alucard cock suddenly began to throb violently.

Alucard managed to pull his finger out he pulled her close and spoke in her ear. "Usagi cum wi-" But it was too late as they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Alucard growled bearing his fangs as his white thick hot sperm shot out of him and all over his boxers.

Usagi felt his hot seed all over her hands as it dribbled down his cock which had now gone to sleep. Whiles Usagi's white warm juices poured out and onto her panties. She squirted a few times Alucard felt it on his hand that was still inside her panties as it slowly dribbled down her thighs both panting heavily Usagi smiled.

She pulled out her hands from his boxers and using one of her hands to push herself away. She looked at her hands that were covered in his white seed. They were still warm and sticky Alucard watched he knew she was probably going to run away disgusted by what they had done.

But she didn't instead she brought her left hand up to her mouth and licked her middle finger. Tasting him he watched as her pink tongue licked her digit. She shrugged her shoulders, _"Doesn't taste of anything..."_ she then wiped her hands on her dress. She then locked up at Alucard.

Who brought his hand right hand up to his mouth and licked his middle finger copying her. She blushed at his action and he smirked at her Usagi frowned and waved her hands at him. "You copying me" But Usagi then giggled and hugged him Alucard went to say something when they heard a loud scream.

Calling out Usagi's name before they both knew it Alucard chamber door was kicked open with Vinny standing there looking at them.

Chapter 53 Earliy Aprill


	53. Chapter 53

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

My BETA is away for a while. So i promise i'll try my best to get my grammer good. But its not one of my strong ponits.

* * *

**NOTE: Mild Violance**

Usagi slowly turned her head and looked towards the door her eyes wide in shock. She gasped, "V-Vinny" Alucard frowned at the name as he moved his head slightly right to get a better look at this man. Staring at him his blood red eyes bright Usagi tightened her grip on Alucard's red trench coat.

Vinny just stood his emerald green eyes wide as he looked at them the way Alucard had his arms around her. Holding her tightly like she belonged to him he moved his head left slightly. His eyes going even wider if possible as he noticed the Vampire grey trousers were undone along with his white boxers.

Vincent could only shake his head he didn't even want to know what had happened here as a strong smell of sex and sweat hit his nose. He looked away disgusted with Usagi as he walked towards her Usagi's hole body stiffened as he came. Alucards felt her grip tighten on his coat.

But before she had a chance to do anything Vincent grabbed her right arm and pulled on it. Usagi tumbled backwards of Alucard's throne and onto the stone cold floor on her bum. Letting out a high squeal as she hit the floor Vincent still holding her arm as he suddenly reached into his back pocket of his blue Denim Jeans.

Pulling out a sliver pistol Usagi froze as he held it in his right hand pointing it at Alucard. _"W-where did Vinny get that gun from?" _Alucard just smirked as he did up his trousers and belt like nothing had happened. "What did you do to Usagi?" Alucard titled his head slightly sideways.

His grin never leaving his face, "That is none of your business. Now get out of my chamber now" Usagi shivered at his voice. A strong sense of hatred coming out of him. "No. Not until you tell what you did to Usagi!" She couldn't bare to see anymore if they were to continue a fight would start.

Slowly pushing herself up on one hand to her feet she looked at Vincent, "Vinny lets just go okay...?" he looked at her. His eyes filled with anger as he frowned at her, "No! Not until I know what's going on" tears slowly fell from her eyes. That was the first time he had ever shouted at her.

Usagi looked away her body shaking as his grip got tighter on her arm, "V-Vinny can you let go of my arm your hurting me" but he didn't listen to her to focused on Alucard. She shouted at him, "Vinny!" he turned to look at her.

"Shut up Usagi!" Usagi froze and before she even knew it she slapped him. Her left hand hit his left cheek hard causing his face to go right Usagi gasped as her hand started to throb. Vincent slowly turned to look at her and let go of her right arm. As she looked at her hand witch was now all red and throbbing violently when she felt two hands on her body.

Before she even knew it Vincent pushed her hard the force knocking the air out of her lungs. As she hit the stone floor tears streamed from her eyes as she laid there. She looked up at him, "You stupid bitch! Now that's going to leave a mark on my face!" Usagi could only stare at him.

Vincent had never been like this before was this his true self that he hid from her all these years. Usagi didn't know but she couldn't take anymore. "Its none of your business Vinny..." Vincent looked at her the bright red mark in full view for her to see. "What?"

"What I do with Alucard its none of your business" Vincent growled at her and grabbed her left arm harshly forcing her up. Usagi cried as he forced her body pulling on her bones till she was up on her feet. He grabbed both of her shoulders. "Well then lets see what Sir Integra has to say about it"

Her red eyes widen in shook, _"S-sir Integra!" _if she were to find out that the two of them had been kissing and touching each other in those places. She would probably kill her! Usagi tried to pull her arm away from Vincent's grip but it was no use as he pulled her along with him.

She looked back at Alucard when her eyes widen and she gasped he wasn't there. But before she could think she bumped into Vincent body. "Get out of the way Vampire!" But Alucard didn't move, "Not until you let Usagi go" Vincent smirked at him and pulled Usagi towards him.

Holding her in his arms tightly almost crushing her in his grip all she could see with his black t' shirt. The buttons on his green and white shirt almost pushing into her skin, "No! Usagi is only a plaything to you isn't she? You don't Love or care about her at all!" Alucard froze at his words.

What Vincent was saying was true in a way the two had only played with each other. Did he Love or have any feelings for Usagi at all? Usagi froze in his arms how did Vinny know about that. "Unlike me I Love Usagi and care about her feelings. She just your pleasure toy"

Usagi could only blush at his words as she struggled to breath in his crushing embrace. "You only want Usagi for her blood don't you?" As she continued to stand she suddenly felt a quick hot blow of breath against her neck, "Unlike me" as she heard him smirk. When suddenly Alucard raised both of his guns.

Usagi gasped Alucard only ever raised his guns when he was planning on fighting to the death or he needed them. "Alucard wa-" But Vincent pulled up her face to look up at him. They locked eyes as he licked her lips Usagi pushed against him using both of her hands as she looked away. Vincent growled and pushed against her once again causing her to fall on her bum.

As she looked up at them both had there guns drawn ready to fight, "Please wait!" but it was too late as Vincent shot. Alucard moved his head to the side as the bullet flew past him into the wall behind. Alucard was just about to shoot when Vincent shot again and again Alucard managed to miss everyone.

As he ducked and dogged every bullet Vincent growled and ran towards him. Usagi watched him as he put his left hand behind his back when he pulled out another gun. It was dark blue and had a yellow rectangle with black and yellow strips along the edge on the side that had some words witch she couldn't make out.

He pulled the trigger shooting two small darts at him the darts hit and Alucard froze. As he slightly began to shake Vincent shot another two darts at him. Alucard's body began to shake more as the darts stayed sucked to his body Vincent then shot with his other gun straight at his heart.

Blood splashed across the floor as it hit his body and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Alucard!" Usagi pushed her body up and ran over to him as he laid lifeless on the floor. Tears falling from her red eyes she looked up a Vincent and shouted. "What have you done to him!"

Vincent just smirked at him, "I shot him with a Taser witch sends a powerful electrical current through his body" Usagi froze as she stared at him. This wasn't Vinny there no way it had to be an imposter it just had to be. She slowly rose to her feet and stood up to face him.

"Vinny why? Why did you do this" But Vincent didn't answer her, "Vincent why?" he just looked at her with cold eyes as he reached out to her. Wrapping his cold hands around her neck he gently lifted her up of the floor as she began to wiggle them around. His hands slowly getting tighter.

Usagi felt her air supply being cut of as he continued to squeeze tighter tears falling from her eyes. She continued to look into his eyes trying to see if there was any life in them. "Vinny... why...?" When he stopped, "Usa...gi..." her eyes widen as he let her go and she fell to the floor on her bum once again.

She looked over at Vincent as he held his head screaming, _"Is he being controlled?" _as his eyes flashed from green to pink. "Get out of my head!" Usagi could only watch as he continued to scream when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around as she saw Alucard slowly get up.

"Alucard!" He looked at her as she smiled up at him when another scream echoed through his chamber. They looked over at him when a voice echoed, **"Kill her! Kill her now!" **they watched as Vincent looked up at her. His eyes a bright pink as he raised his pistol Alucard stared at him.

"Those eyes are the same as the ones I saw last time" Usagi spun around to look up at him slightly confused he looked down at her. "On one of my missions I meet a guy who said he knew you. I couldn't see his face only his eyes. Usagi do you know a guy with pink eyes?"

Usagi stood and tried to remember but all it brought was pain to her head, "No... I can't remember anyone" as she looked back a Vincent. Alucard grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him once again, "Usagi stay back I don't want you getting hurt" She just stared at him.

She knew what he was going to do as he gently pushed her aside out of harms way. As Vincent pointed his gun as her Alucard stood in the way, "Out of the way I want her not you!" but he shook his head. "No! Why do you want Usagi?" Vincent started to laugh manically at him.

"Why would anybody want her of course. Her 'Cursed Blood' my Master wants her!" Usagi froze it was another Assassin after her like all the other people. But still if it really was Vincent he had to be controlled or maybe it was a clone that looked like him. Either way all of this was hurting her head.

Alucard raised his guns at him Usagi ran out in front of him putting out her arms. Alucard froze, "Usagi get out of the way!" but she shook her head holding out her arms, "No! Can't you see Vinny is being controlled. Its not hi-" when everything stopped before her as a sharp pain went through her body.

Blood slowly dribbled down the sides of her mouth as pain shot through her body like a rocket. Vincent had shot her although she wasn't sure were Alucard could only watch as she fell. He ran out and caught her falling body as he held her in his arms he gently turned her around.

So she could face him as she looked up at him her eyes slowly shutting. "Please... please help Vinny..." Alucard just looked at her as tears slowly fell from her eyes. Usagi really was too kind for her own good she always put others first even if they hurt her he smiled to himself.

As he gently rubbed her face with his thumb as her eyes slowly closed. He put her down and stood up facing Vincent who had lowered his gun and stared at him. Alucard walked over to him at a face pace drawing his gun. _"I'm sorry Usagi but this guy hurt you. If he truly was your friend he would of been able to fight it buy now"_

As he got closer Vincent began to shoot at him Alucard just took the bullets not caring about the pain. He then reached out with his left hand and grabbed his long black unkempt hair holding it harshly with his hand. Vincent groaned as he held his hair with his other hand he thrust his sliver gun into his mouth.

Vincent chocked on the gun as he tried not to swallow his mouth automatically doing it. His tongue touching the sliver metal as he tried to breath through his mouth Alucard smirked at him. "Good night Vinny- boy" As he pulled the trigger blood and flesh splashed everywhere across the floor.

Pieces of his brain and part of muscle coated the stone floors. As an eyeball hung out of his right socket whiles another was on the floor slowly rolling. Alucard pulled out his gun and let go of his hair as he head fell to the floor his white glove covered in blood along with his clothes.

He looked down at his head witch was now completely destroyed you wouldn't even be able to tell who he was. Blood was still pouring out of his broken skull his brain hanging out of it. As Alucard continued to look at him his body began to disappear slowly into red leafs.

Slowly bit by bit the leafs flew off as his body went away till it was only his head. **"Nice work. You managed to defeat my clone your much stronger then you look. Alucard The No Life king. But this isn't the end I will get Usagi" **Alucard looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from.

But there was no presence of another body except Usagi he looked back at the body. But it was gone even the blood and flesh it looked like a fight hadn't even been hear. He looked back at Usagi how was still laying on the floor and quickly walked over to her. Turning her body around he looked for her wound.

She had bullet wound in the back of her right shoulder blood still slowly dribbling from the hole. He turned her around onto her front and reached for the bullet when, "Master!" he looked up to see Seras standing there by the door her blue eyes wide. "What happened to Usagi!"

As she ran over to them Alucard quickly picked her up into his arms once again. "I'll take her to the Emergency Room you inform Sir Integra and Walter" Seras nodded her head and ran off as Alucard teleported to the room and gently laid her on the green sponge bed.

Seras ran up the stone steps back up to the panting room corridor turning left as she came out of the passage way. Towards the Main Hall but stopped halfway as she came to the brown double wooden doors. Banging her left fist against it shouting, "Sir Integra!" Walter opened the doors.

Shocked by her action, "Seras!" but she passed him running towards Sir Integra's brown wooden desk. "Sir Integra Usagi's been hurt!" Integra's pure bright blue eyes widen in shook as she sat in her black chair. Walter himself froze as he listened to her words.

"Take me to her!" Seras nodded her head as she looked back at Walter, "Walter ring for a Doctor!" he bowed and went to the phone on her desk. Picking up the white phone and dialed the numbers as the two girls left walking fast towards the room.

Alucard stood looking over her his heart pounding fast his panting heavily. He could smell her blood as it went up his nose making his mouth water. _"If Police Girl hadn't of come in I could of taken care of Usagi myself! Stupid Police Girl always has such bad timing"_ Letting out a annoyed sigh.

When the door slammed open showing Sir Integra and Seras as she walked over to her a worried look on her face holding her right hand. "Usagi..." Integra walked over to Alucard staring at him, "What happened here Alucard?" as she blew a puff of smoke from her mouth.

Alucard looked back at her, "We were attacked by a clone of Vincent" Integra's eyes widen in slight shook as she sucked in some of her cigar. "It was the same guy that I meet on my Mission with Police Girl the same pink eyes. It seems as though he has found out were we live Master"

Integra rubbed the temples on her fore-head sighing, "Did he say anything at all?" Alucard smirked at her. "This isn't the end I will get Usagi" Integra looked away at Usagi frowning at her. Ever since Usagi has been here there been almost non-stop attacks on her Mansion.

Integra went to speak when the white door slammed open showing the Doctor and Walter. The doctor walked to her, "Where the wound?" Alucard gently turned Usagi over showing him the hole on her back. He put on his rub yellow gloves and took a closer look at her wound.

He could see the sliver bullet and tried to grab it but the bullet was too far into the skin. Getting a small knife he cut her skin making the wound bigger. Aucard watched as her blood poured from the open flesh his fangs growing as his body became hot her aura grew stronger then before.

He needed to get out of here before something bad happened. The Doctor then pulled open the cut flesh as he grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. Blood flowed down her back and shoulder her wound now bigger then last time. Alucard eyes grew large as they flashed red he bit the inside of his mouth with his fangs.

Drinking his own blood to try and satisfy himself. As the Doctor put the bullet into a clear container he looked at it. The bullet looked a lot like his own ones. Alucard froze was he the one that shot Usagi? As they all stood there was a loud running nosie coming there way everyone looked towards the door.

As heavy panting was heard they all froze eyes wide as Vincent stood there. Sweat dripping from his face bending forward to catch his breath. "Is Usagi okay?"

Chapter 54 MID - LATE Aprill. (i'm going to be working all the Bank holidays this month so i'll be away for a while with work)


	54. Chapter 54

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Everyone froze as they looked at Vincent standing there his left arm wrapped around his chest. His cheeks pink as he panted heavily Sir Integra pulled away her brown cigar. As she blew a long puff of smoke from her pink parted lips. "She's fine the Doctor is just finishing her off now"

Vincent smiled and nodded, "Great I was really worried about her" Integra frowned at him her blonde eyebrows meeting together. "Mr. Aono. What happened to you? Were have you been this hole time?" Vincent turned around too look at her and lifted up his arms showing her the rope marks around his wrist.

The marks were bright red and sore as he gently touched one he hiss loudly. The marks still aflame and showing the ropes coils marks from were they had tied his wrist tightly together. "I went into my room and the door was already opened but I fought nothing of it. As I closed it I was attacked from behind"

Sir Integra nodded her head as she listened to him moving her cigar to her mouth once again. "Did you see the creature at all?" Vincent slowly moved his head for side to side, "I'm sorry no. It hit me on the back of the head when I awoke I was tied with rope" Alucard stared at him.

Although his story sounded true due to the rope marks on his wrist something still seemed not quite write to him. Integra sucked in some more of her cigar ashes falling from the end. She moved it once again and blew another puff. "Alucard do you think it could be those creatures from before?"

Alucard however wasn't listening as he kept staring at Vincent who looked at him. They locked eyes as he stared deep into his emerald green ones Vincent just gave a weak smile at him. "Alucard!" Alucard jumped form his daze and turned to look at her, "Sorry Master" Integra shock her head and rubbed her temples.

"I said; Do you think it could be those creatures from before?" Alucard stood and think it over before finally shaking his head from side to side. "No I killed every single one of those creatures. I made sure of it Master" Integra sighed and walked over to Vincent pulling on his white and green shirt.

Showing of his pale white neck his skin looked like it had never seen the sun before. There was a small cut on the right side almost going across it. Fresh red blood slowly trickling down Alucard blood red eyes widen, "But how I killed everyone of them!" Integra moved away a slight smile on her face as Vincent's body spray went up her nose.

The scent of a strong musclen fruity scent it wasn't a bad smell though. But how much did he use? A hole can she didn't know but it was defiantly strong enough! Vincent just looked at her confused, "It seems as though you may of missed one Alucard" he moved his right hand up to his neck.

Touching the cut he moved his hand back down and looked at it as a little bit of his own blood was on there. His head shot up and he looked at Integra, "What are these creatures you were talking about? What did they do to me?" Integra looked back at him her bright blue eyes staring at his.

"These creatures have white skin and black diamond shape eyes. They have no hair and are completely naked with no body shape of a male or female. Nor any genitals, nose, mouth or ears they live to take a form of another and to do that all they have to do is drink a little bit of blood from there host. Then they normally kill them and at anytime they can change there appearance all they got to do is drink blood from another host"

Vincent stood his body shaking from her words completely freaked out, "So... that's what attacked me and took my form?" Integra nodded her head at him. He suddenly started to laugh at her words as his body began to sway from side to side when he fell backwards. On to the cold title floor hard his head smacking the floor he had fainted from shock Integra sighed and rubbed her temples.

She looked at Alucard as he chuckled and smirked at him she spoke up to him. "Alucard take him to his room" he froze at her words and looked up at her. "I'm not touching Mr. Pretty b-" But stopped as Integra frowned at him her eyes boring straight into his own he tutted and bent down.

Picking him up Alucard put Vincent over his left shoulder taking a quick look back at Usagi. Who was still lying on the bed totally out of it he slowly walked off towards Vincent's room. Integra walked over to Seras who had been standing by Usagi the hole time not moving or listening to there conversation.

She patted her right hand on to Seras left shoulder she looked at her and gently smiled. "She'll be fine" Seras nodded her head as she looked back at the Doctor who was putting the bandaged on Usagi. Once done he took of his plastic gloves and put them into the bin that was to be set to the fire once full.

As he walked over to Integra and smiled, "She's fine the bullet didn't touch any major organs. Usagi will be up in no time she just needs some good rest" Integra nodded her head at him and looked over to Walter who had been stood in the far left corner. "Walter please show the Doctor out"

Walter bowed his head at her and held the white door open for the doctor. As he walked out of the room with Walter. Seras gently grabbed her right hand holding it as she looked at her sleeping face tears slowly falling from her blue eyes. "Usagi... I forgive you for leaving us and not saying good bye. Please wake up"

Integra heard Seras words and smiled, "So do I. Once you've had your holiday with Vincent I want you back at work. You hear me?" she then turned around to walk out back to her office to finish with her work. But stopped as she got to the door and looked back at Seras.

"Seras when Usagi finally wakes up take her to her room and make sure she's comfortable" Seras nodded her head and looked back at Usagi her tears never stopping. As minutes turned to hours Usagi had still yet to wake up Seras was staring to get worried as she went to move from her place.

She suddenly heard low mumbling, "A-Alu... card" she looked at Usagi who slowly moved her head from side to side. Her eyes flickering as she tried to open them Seras smiled as she called out. "Usagi wake up" Her eyes slowly open as her vision was blurry as she heard a voice calling her.

Usagi looked to the right seeing a figure but couldn't make it out as she raised her arms to wipe her eyes. She let out a loud scream as pain shot through out her hole body but mostly her right arm. Seras shouted at her, "Usagi don't move!" Usagi looked at her as tears fell from her eyes before she could stop them.

"Seras...?" Seras smiled at her Usagi raised her left arm towards her Seras froze but suddenly started to cry herself. As she moved forward into a hug making sure not to hurt Usagi. "I'm missed you Seras I'm so sorry for all the things I've done" But Seras shook her head at her not wanting to hear things like that.

"Its okay I'm just glad your safe. Don't ever scar me like that okay?" Usagi slowly nodded her head as Seras finally pulled away, "Anyways were have you been? I couldn't see you around?" Seras smiled at her as she stood proudly and crossed her arms a slight grin on her face.

"I've been sent on missions without Master. Along with Pip and his army and Sir Integra's army too" Usagi froze her eyes wide in shock as she let out a loud squeal, "WOW! Really that's amazing Seras! I'm so happy for you that means you've gone up a rank write?" Seras froze before finally nodding her head.

"Yeah... I guess your write Usagi" Usagi then grinned at her and Seras froze slightly at her face, "So... how's you and Pip getting along huh?" as she raised her eyebrows at her. Seras blushed at Usagi's actions before looking away. "Okay I guess we've been getting along better now then before"

Usagi smiled at her, "I'm glad for but do you like him in 'that' way?" Seras fidgeted with her fingers as she looked back at her. "I don't know..." Usagi nodded as Seras then moved in closer to her causing her to jump from her spot slightly.

"How about you Usagi? Have you told Master how you feel?" Usagi face went bright red as she remembered last night, "Yeah we have been getting along better. Kind of... I'm not so afraid of him anymore" Seras smiled and patted Usagi's right hand.

"See I told you Master isn't scary" Both girls then giggled at each other now best buds once again. "I think its time to help you to your room Usagi" Usagi nodded her bum had gone to sleep as pins and needles went through it as she used her good arm to turn herself around.

With great difficulty she managed to get her legs to hang of the edge of the bed now facing Seras. Seras moved to her left side and placed Usagi's arm around her shoulder as she got of the sponge green bed. The two took there time as they walked out of the room towards the main hall.

As the two friends talked about what happened during the time Usagi was away. Tears slowly fell from Usagi's eyes but Seras kept telling her she wasn't mad at her. Although Usagi knew this she still couldn't help but felt guilty about it as they finally made it to the stairs.

Usagi looked at Seras as she looked back at her, "How are we going to get up there...?" Seras shock her head and wrapped her left hand around Usagi's body. Usagi blushed at her although she didn't understand why maybe it was just shock. "Okay lets take it one step at a time, okay"

Usagi nodded her head and they both lifted there feet taking the stairs one step. A couple of times Usagi almost slipped as she mist judge the step. But Seras kept a tight grip on her never letting her go Usagi felt bad as she put all her strain on Seras body. Pushing her body to move as she tried not to move her right shoulder.

But Seras just kept smiling at her as they finally made it to the top. Both panting heavily, "I think that was the most work out I've ever done" Usagi nodded her head. "But then again I can't remember the last time I worked out" Both girls giggled but as they walked towards Usagi's door.

Usagi nodded to herself, "_I think I should start working out again..." _as Seras pushed open her door with her right hand that was holding Usagi's arm. As they got into the room she kicked it close with her left foot and they walked towards Usagi doubble bed. Seras turned them around as they walked backwards.

There legs hitting the metal bars both girls nodded to each other and they sat down onto the soft bed. Usagi removed her arm from Seras shoulder as she let go of Usagi's hand. She looked at the clock shocked at what the time was Seras looked too. "Do you want me to help you get ready?"

Usagi felt her face go bright red as her cheeks heated up she was glad Seras hadn't turned on the light. "O-okay thanks" Seras got up and placed her hands on Usagi's right shoulder moving the strap down her arm. Usagi felt her soft glove touch her skin and held back her shiver.

What was wrong with her? As the strap went over her arm her left strap was already off her shoulder along with her bra strap too. As the Doctor had to move it down to get to her wound Seras continued to push her dress down. Till it came to her hips Usagi using all the strength she could muster pushed on her good arm.

To stand on her feet Seras grabbed her dress and continued pull it down to her feet. Usagi used her left arm to undo her bra trying to pull the clips out of the hooks. After a hard struggle Usagi was finally able to get the hooks out and held the bra in her hands. As she moved her back around and throw the bra onto the bed.

Whiles Seras then looked up and pulled down on her yellow tights Usagi felt her gloves touch her legs. But the feeling from before had gone as the tights were at her feet Usagi slowly sat back down on the bed. As Seras pulled of her dress and tights over her feet Usagi held back a giggle as her glovers touched her feet.

Usagi had all ways been ticklish on her feet as Seras stood back up. She walked towards the head of her bed pulling back her blue quilt covers to find Usagi's green nightie. Seras grabbed it holding the soft fabric in her hands she walked back to Usagi. Putting her feet in the hole she pulled it up her legs Usagi once again pushed herself up onto her feet.

Using her good arm letting out a low gasp as she stood Seras pulled the nightie up to her arms. She gently pulled the right strap over her banged arm up onto her shoulder trying her hardest not to touch it. As she did the same with her other arm Usagi was now dressed in her night wear.

She pulled the quilt off and slowly climbed in placing her head on her pillow. She hissed as placed her bad shoulder onto the sheet how was she going to sleep? If she couldn't even sleep on her back? She turned on to her good arm but even that was uncomfortable Usagi tried her back once again.

Shifting more weight onto her good side she was slightly more comfortable. Seras pulled her quilt up, "Thanks Seras, you didn't have to do all that" but she just smiled. "I was happy to help" She then noticed her panda teddy bear beside her pillow Seras grabbed it and handed it to Usagi.

Usagi blushed but grabbed the bear with her good arm hugging it gently within her arm. "Good night" Usagi nodded, "Yeah you too" as Seras walked out and gently closed the door returning to her chamber. Usagi slowly closed her eyes trying to at lest get some sleep for her big day tomorrow.

Alucard was still slowly walking up to Vincent's room who was still totally out of it. Having fainted he was hanging over Alucard's left shoulder they finally made it to his room. Alucard pushed open the door causing it to slam against the wall beside it as he walked in he placed Vincent onto the bed.

Alucard walked back to the door and slammed it close causing the room to slightly shake. The bang echoed through out the mansion as he looked around his room. Deciding to search for the rope that the clone had apparently tied him up in as he looked around there was no sings of a rope.

He searched the closet but there was nothing inside totally bear next was his two beside cabinets. As he searched the left one opening the first draw it was empty he then pulled out the next one again empty. Alucard sighed and went to the right one grabbing the sliver handle it wouldn't open.

Alucard tried again but it still didn't budge so he used some of his powers and yanked it open. The draw fell out of its slot and Alucard looked inside there was photographs. He picked them up looking at each one was a picture of Usagi. In each one Usagi was at a different age her appearance almost different.

He looked on the back it had writing saying how old she was and were. The first one of Usagi aged 2 in the Senka Village she was smiling wearing a blue dress her hair was shoulder length. The second was of her age 6 in the Senka Village wearing a pink dress with a white frilly pattern.

Her hair was put into two pigtails tied up with green ribbons she had a badge saying 'Happy Birthday'. She was smiling and there was two teeth missing Alucard chuckled at this. _"Maybe I should use some magic and make Usagi look like this again" _But Alucard shook his head and looked at the next picture.

The third was of her age 15 but there was no place written on the back. He looked at her and froze her hair was long coming to her elbows she was wearing a white dress. Along with a straw hat once again she was smiling as she held the hat with one hand the sun almost blinding as it shone on her dress.

The fourth and final picture was of her and Vincent in a school uniform from what Alucard could make out from the clothes. Vincent holding her as she hugged him her cheeks red as they both smiled. There was no age or place written on the back Alucard growled and placed the photos down as he looked back in the draw.

Inside he found a lock of her hair tied with a string. Alucard held it and sniffed the lock it smelled of her and the same shampoo. That Usagi used a fruity scent of mixed fruits that he couldn't make out Alucard put lock down.

As he searched the draw he couldn't see anything else inside so he put all the stuff back and the draw back in its slot. As Alucard checked the second draw there was nothing but he noticed the something. He pulled it out and felt around there was something underneath the cardboard.

Alucard was begging to wander what Vincent was hiding from them.

Chapter 55 Earliy May


	55. Chapter 55

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Alucard pulled on the wood the piece being stuck inside the draw as Alucard kept tugging. _"It seems Mr. Pretty boy is defiantly hiding something here" _After a though tugs it finally came loose as he pulled it out there were some more pictures. He grabbed them and looked at the pictures of Usagi.

The first one was of Vincent he was kissing Usagi on the left cheek she had her eyes closed whiles his were half- closed. He looked on the back it said 'Last day of school' Alucard gritted his teeth as he looked at the next picture. It was of Usagi in a swimming costume wearing a blue Tankini that was a combined tank top and bikini bottom.

She was wearing her straw hat the had a pink ribbon tied on the top the ends hanging down over the rim. She was looking away from the camera the picture was looking up at her. From her bottom getting a good view of her peach shaped bum showing of her back that was covered and getting a view of half of her left breast.

Usagi had a lollipop in her mouth and she also had long hair like in the previous photograph. Alucard growled at the way this photo was taken but held it back as he looked at the last photo. It was Usagi in her underwear she wasn't looking at the camera her back to the photo in her bra and panties.

She was looking in her mirror that was a long rectangle brushing her hair. The mirror was showing of her full front but she was completely oblivious to it being taken it looks as though he was spying on her when he snapped it. Usagi looked as though it was taken when she was 15.

As her hair was long to her elbows as Alucard continued to stare he smirked Usagi hadn't really changed much. She still had that cute button-nose and round shaped face. Her lips were like a heart shape but her eyes though were always his favorite the left was a beautiful bright pink color whiles her right was a Psychedelic purple.

But Alucard froze as he stared at it he felt his blood boil his fangs growing as his rage grew. These pictures was taken without her permission Vincent was supposed to be her closet friend. Some one she had always looked up to and talked about he was special to her and yet here he had a photograph of her in her underwear Alucard tore up the picture ripping it into pieces.

As he was about to rose from his spot he noticed something else in the draw. As it shone he reached out and grabbed it holding the plastic case in his left hand it had a DVD inside. Alucard spun it around checking the case but there was no words or notes so he put it in to his pocket on his red trench coat.

Alucard continued to search the draw and a found a sliver rabbit shaped locket grabbing the necklace. He held it within both of his white glove hands looking at the sliver locket he opened it inside were two pictures. His blood red eyes widen at the photos were of Usagi's dad and mum.

He froze as he continued to stare why would Vincent have a picture of Usagi's parents? Was he planning on giving this to her or had he stolen it? Either way Alucard placed it into his pocket and placed the photographs back into the draw along with the wood as he put the draw back into its slot.

Alucard rose and turned to look at the sleeping Vincent as he stared at him he began to mumble in his sleep. "Usagi... Usagi I Love... you..." Alucard froze as he heard those words his eyes wide as his fangs began to show he felt his blood slowly rise Usagi was his and only his till the end.

He got onto the bed and crawled on top of him his knees on wither side of his smaller body holding out his sliver gun the 454 Casull Auto pointing it at Vincent's head. But Alucard froze as Vincent suddenly yawned showing off his teeth when he saw two white fangs although smaller fangs unlike his own.

The long pointed white tooth much longer then his others but there was a strong scent coming from him. A desirable smell of human blood that was more powerful then a normal human's. It was a extremely strong smell to him but there was mix in his blood of something else.

As Alucard continued to stare he decided to check his neck for the mark. Pulling down on his green and white shirt showing of his pale white skin although not as white like Alucard's. The mark on the right side of his neck was no longer there he double checked himself looking all the way around.

But there was no mark were had it gone? There was no way the cut could of healed its self that quickly unless he had healing powers like him. Alucard felt his blood slowly rising from the forceful scent coming from Vincent why was his blood lust rising. It only normally happened around Usagi.

Alucard stared at Vincent hearing his very faint heart beat unlike a normal humans heart. That beat much faster there was something about him as Alucard took in every detail it suddenly hit him. He felt his body froze slightly at shook he didn't think they were still possible it had been many years since he had last scene one. Alucard quickly got of him and disappeared out of the room too Walter's room.

Seras slowly walked away from Usagi's room towards the stairs and walked down them. She got half way across the hall when she saw Vincent coming along. He smiled at her and Seras smiled back as she nodded she realized where he was going she stopped. "Usagi is fast asleep. You can see her in the morning"

Vincent stopped standing beside her as he slowly turned his head to look at her. There eyes locked emerald green to bright blue Seras suddenly felt a mighty scent hit her nose. Her blood suddenly rising fast through out her body as her mouth watered she suddenly need blood and now.

But using all the force she could muster to fight it back as her white fangs grew. Vincent just stared at her as Sera's body shivered her eyes flashing from blue to ruby red. A small smirk showing on his face she looked back at him trying to hide her heavy panting as the alluring smell from his body hit her hard.

But her body froze as she looked into his eyes from what she saw. As his lips went up she saw the small white fangs but before she could say anything Seras lost control of her vampire self. She ran away to her chamber using all the strength she could use to wait until she got back.

Alucard appeared before Walter as he sat at his computer typing away searching for information. For what ever Sir Integra had asked him to do Walter stopped and looked over at Alucard. "What is it Sir Alucard?" He walked over to him his left hand digging into his pocket for the DVD.

As he pulled out the plastic case and handed it to Walter who stopped typing on his sliver key pad. Walter reached out and took the case as he looked at it, "Where did you get this Alucard?" looking back up at Alucard. Alucard just smirked at him and Walter pure black eyes widen as he realized.

"You stole this from Vincent Aono?" Alucard didn't say anything just kept smirking his blood had now cooled down since getting away from Vincent. "I didn't steal just investigating" Walter smirked at his response as he opened up the case and removed the sliver disk from the black case.

He pushed the button on the black hard drive and the single draw came out. Walter placed the disk gently on it and pushed the button for it to close as he moved the matching mouse. Moving the white arrow to the computer symbol and double clicked on the 'My Computer' to open up the box for him to get to his destination.

He clicked on the disk symbol and looked inside the yellow files there was tons of folders and documents inside. Walter sighed knowing he was going to be up all night Alucard chuckled at him. "Do think you will be able to search it all?" Walter continued to look but more folders and zipped ones kept appearing with others.

"I very much doubt it. But I'll give you a shout if anything comes up" Alucard nodded his head and walked through the cream colored out of Walters room. As he walked along the corridors towards his chamber he suddenly sensed Vincent once again but not in his room he was in Usagi's room

Alucard quickly disappeared and teleported himself to Usagi's room where Vincent was standing looking over Usagi. As she slept peacefully Vincent stopped in his tracks and looked at him, "Get away from her!" shouting at him bearing his fangs. Vincent stared at him as Alucard hissed.

But he didn't back down as he stood his ground Alucard noticed the slightly heavy panting. Coming from him his cheeks that were slightly pink it seems as though Vincent was having a hard time breathing. Although Alucard knew he shouldn't care about him if he were to drop dead Sir Integra might think it was him.

Alucard walked over to him and noticed Vincent flinched as he watched him come closer. Alucard reached out to him with his left hand but Vincent yelled at him, "Get away!" and slapped his hand away. As he shot past him and ran out of the open door his loud running steps slowly going as he got further away.

Alucard just smirked and walked over to the white wooden door closing it gently he was about to go when. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his body almost he turned his head to see. His blood red eyes widen in shock, "Usagi" she just hugged him tighter forgetting all about the pain in her right shoulder.

Alucard reached down and grabbed her small hands gently pulling them away from his body. Usagi shivered at the contact feeling the soft smooth texture of his white gloves on her hands. He turned around and looked at her as she looked up at him a smile on her face when it went.

As she screamed in pain as her shoulder throbbed violently sharp pain went through out her small body. Alucard smiled as she shouted out 'Ow!' over and over there was never a dull moment with Usagi. He gently grabbed her hips and picked her up she squealed in shock as he held her placing her on the bed.

He then reached out and pulled down her green nightie straps over her white bandages to her elbows. Alucard froze as he saw her small breasts in full view her little pink nipples slightly hard. He had never seen them before only touched them but he shook his head and then climbed onto the bed.

He got behind her Usagi watched him as she felt a dip in the bed behind her, "A-Alucard...?" but he didn't answer her as she felt him pull of the white sellotape. Pulling it against her soft skin but it didn't hurt as she had no hairs there as he pulled on another. Once they were all of the white bandage fell of her skin as she felt the soft fabric fall down her arm.

Alucard looked as he saw blood on the cotton and slowly trickling back her back. Usagi gasped as she felt his wet tongue go up her skin causing shivers to go up her spine. He felt her body shiver as he went up to her wound. It was a large circle shape hole witch was only bigger as the Doctor had to cut her skin open to get to the bullet.

A slight pain went through his body at the fact that it was his bullet not Vincent's. But Usagi didn't had to know about it as he circled the wound slowly going inside. Licking out the blood before he will finally seal up the wound Usagi continued to shiver in pleasure mixed with pain.

She didn't know if she should be allowing this surely what Alucard was doing was only going to cause more damage. Usagi didn't know as she felt his tongue go away and start licking up her back. As he started to heal her wound with his saliva feeling it go up her skin was making her body heat up.

She didn't understand why but she loved the feeling of his tongue. But most of all she was getting the urge for him to lick else were. She wanted him to lick her breast, her ears and her neck like he always did when he went to bite her. Alucard's saliva was making her skin grow fast as it slowly caused the wound to close.

When he suddenly stopped her wound all healed up Alucard smirked at his work you wouldn't even think she had a wound there, "Usagi move you arm" Usagi slowly moved her arm in a circle. She felt no pain at all she smiled as spun around to face him pulling her legs up to sit on them he looked at her as she grabbed his face.

Holding it within both of her hands her soft fingers touching his hairless face. She kissed him on the lips, "Thank you" as she pulled away they both looked at each other. There eyes locked and before she knew it his lips touched hers as he kissed her slowly and passionately she closed her eyes.

Feeling his soft lips on hers caused fireworks to shot of in her head she still couldn't get over it. Alucard was kissing her it still felt like a dream to her as she moved her hands to his hair. She loved his hair as she ran her fingers through his pure black soft locks she loved men with long hair.

Running her hands gently over his scalp causing him to purr in the kiss he ran his hands down her body. Touching her skin through the slick fabric his hands rested on her breast and gently squeezed them causing her to moan lowly. He smirked and moved his hands finally down to her hips. Alucard had to tell her something very important about Vincent that she never knew about him.

He gently pushed against her hips pulling away from her lips even though his body was screaming at him. "Usagi I have to tell you something" Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him slowly nodding her head at him letting him know she was listening. Alucard let out a low sigh before speaking.

"Vincent is not who you think he is" Usagi just stared at him slightly confused as she had known Vincent since she was a little girl. She knew everything about him or at lest from what she knew. "I don't understand Alucard. What do you mean?" Alucard sighed again closing his eyes.

He let go of her hips and gently grabbed her face, "Usagi, Vincent is a Dhampir" Alucard watched as her eyes widen to there fullest. "A... D... dhampir?. You mean half Vampire and half Human?" He nodded his head at her watching as she smiled and lightly gigged at him.

Alucard frowned at her giggles, "Alucard I've know Vincent for years. I'm pretty sure I would if Vincent was a Dhampir" he let go of her face and grabbed her shoulders holding them tightly. "Usagi listen to me I'm telling you the truth! Vincent is a Dhampir" Usagi just stared at him his face having a serious look.

"But if Vincent was one then how come he hasn't drank my blood?" Alucard nodded at her, "Dhampir's don't need to drink blood they can live without it. There basically a normal human but with super powers although they do need to drink blood once in a while" Usagi just stared at him slightly shocked by his words as she looked away.

Could it be all this time that Vincent had been hiding this from her?. But if what Alucard is saying is true then she couldn't of know because Dhmapir's are basically human. "Usagi" Usagi looked up at him, "Please be careful around him okay who knows when he might lose control" she smiled at him and removed her hands from his hair to grab his face.

"I believe you Alucard and I will I promise" Alucard froze from her words as she continued to smile at him when she let out a low yawn. He smirked at her, "I think some one needs her sleep" Usagi blushed at him as he let go of her shoulders and she got of the bed pulling back the quilt.

She climbed back on the bed and got under the blue quilt. But before she could lie down Alucard grabbed her bandage and started to put it back on her shoulder. "A-Alucard what are you doing?" He gently pushed down on the sellotape making sure it was stuck back down. "Everyone still thinks you've got bad shoulder, remember?"

Usagi nodded her head at him, "Oh, yeah" he chuckled at her words. "If they found out I healed you Master would go mad" Usagi nodded her head again as Alucard stopped touching her shoulder and she laid down resting her head on her pillow. She watched as Alucard sat there looking at her a smile on his face the tips of his white fangs showing.

He chuckled at her red face and gently kissed her lips. Usagi gripped the top of the quilt tightly. "Alucard... would... you sleep with me tonight, please?"

Chapter 56 MID - LATE may


	56. Chapter 56

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Alucard stared at Usagi his blood red eyes wide as she looked up at him. Her face bright red as she held her blue quilt up to her chin as they looked at each other. Usagi felt her cheeks heat up as she realized how her words sounded Alucard just chuckled. As her cheeks were now the same color as his red trench coat.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean it like t-that" But Alucard just continued to chuckle at her as Usagi laid there she looked away. "B-But I meant it. W-Would you please stay with me... just for tonight?" He stopped and looked at her he began to realize that what he had told her about Vincent must of scared her.

Letting out a low sigh he nodded his head and removed his black leather ridding boots that came to knee high. Usagi heard the boots fall to the floor with a thump and began to wander if he wore socks. But were it was so dark she couldn't see as she felt her quilt being pulled back and a low dip in her bed.

She looked over to her left as she watched Alucard get in still wearing his Victorian clothes. Sliding over she was glad her bed was a double size as she slowly closed her eyes. Trying to sleep as he just laid there he didn't need to sleep but as he looked over at Usagi he was wandering why he was needed.

She was wasn't hugging him for comfort maybe it was just his presence she needed either way. Alucard just laid there looking at Usagi her eyes closed her pink lips slightly parted as she breathed steadily. When she turned over onto her left side letting out a low sigh that sounded like a moan.

Alucard stared at her as she laid there when she leaned forward her head resting on chest. The buttons on his grey waist coat just missing her face as her left hand rested beside her face. Low sighs left her mouth when she lowly whispered, "...Alucard..." he looked down at her.

A grin appearing on his face she dreaming about him he began to wander what it was about. As she continued to sleep her chest slowly rising up and down touching the side of his body. Her right leg moved resting in-between his own open ones as she started to fidget in her sleep.

Her body tossing and turning from side to side as she lowly mumbled random things to herself. Alucard watched her when she screamed and shot up sitting upwards panting heavily tears slowly falling from her eyes. "Mommy,***hic*...**"He looked at her as she started to cry to herself did Usagi always have bad dreams?.

After a through minutes she wiped her eyes and looked back at Alucard his eyes were closed. Usagi didn't know if he was asleep or pretending to either way she smiled to herself. As she looked at him Alucard felt her eyes on him as she slowly laid back down scooting away from him.

But she stopped and froze her eyes wide as she felt Alucards right hand wrap around her body. She squealed as he pulled her closer to him, "A-Alucard!" but he just grinned at her. Her body now pressed against his own her smaller frame against his medium sized one Usagi could only blush.

"Do you always have nightmares Usagi?" Usagi looked at him as he stared back at her, "Sometimes" his hand still holding her. She felt her body heat up from his touch her cheeks still hot she looked away. His eyes still looking at hers he didn't understand why she couldn't look at him anymore.

Ever since Vincent showed up she had began to get more shy and nervous around him yet. Because of him there friendship had gone further they were now kissing and Usagi had even touched his cock witch he still couldn't believe but did this mean anything though? Did she feel anything for him?

Usagi slowly turned back to look at him, "Alucard..." Alucard snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "I... I want to know... more... about you" He froze slightly at her words shocked to say the lest as she leaned on her left side her right hand resting on his chest. But as he looked at her eyes she didn't look away.

Her eyes showed she meant every word Alucard smirked at her, "What do you want to know Usagi?" Usagi smiled at him. "I want to know your past and future plans. Your likes and dislikes what you hate and Love. Your adventures and missions. But most of all I want to know Everything about you Alucard"

Alucard froze at her words she wanted to know** everything **about him not just one little thing. She wanted to know everything was he dreaming this? He reached out to her Usagi watched as his left hand gently stroked her left cheek. He felt her soft skin against his glove as she shivered at the feeling.

He wasn't dreaming this it was real Usagi really did wanted to know him. He sighed Usagi was kind, caring and very shy although she was weak. She still managed to fight her own battles she had a strong will when she wanted but she was different unlike most girls. She didn't see him as a monster like most people.

She was obedient and did as told most times. But most of all her blood thrilled him no women's blood has done that to him. She had a special scent about her that appealed to him although he was sure Vincent could sense it too. She would be the perfect bride and mate for a Vampire... for him.

As Alucard laid there his mind reeling with thoughts Usagi slowly sat up right. He felt the bed dip and snapped out of it as looked at her, "I'll tell you about my past if you tell me something about you Usagi" She nodded her head in agreement with him. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I was once known as Count Dracula-" Usagi stiffened, "The Count Dracula...?" Alucard nodded his head at her. Her eyes then widened as she realized that Alucard spelt backwards was Dracula. How could she have not of seen that before! She let out a low giggle as Alucard continued.

"I was also known as Vlad III Dracula, the son of Vlad II Dracul. I was born in 1431, and later became known as Vlad Ţepeş 'Vlad the Impaler' and as Kazıklı Voyvoda 'the Impaling Voivode' by the Turks, I gained a fearsome reputation throughout the lands. Lots of people say that I was the first vampire that ever existed. At some point Ottoman conquerors took over the land and I was enslaved by them when I was a child and sodomized by a high ruler"

Usagi froze at his words as images of being held hostage came into her mind she would never of imaged Alucard being like that. Seeing him sitting here now as a strong immortal Vampire you would never think he had a soft weaker side to him. Before she knew it tears slowly fell from her eyes as he continued. "At some point I became the Voivode of Wallachia, and launched an all-out war on the Turks which devastated both sides. Eventually, my troops were defeated, and my people were killed many by my own hands, and my homeland was set ablaze"

Usagi gasped at his words he killed his own men and his home was destroyed she began to wander what it would of looked liked. A battlefield filled with millions of dead corpses blood covering the once green grass as horses and weapons scattered all over the place. "A-Alucard did.. any of your loved ones died...?" Alucard smirked at her. "I'll answer that question another time"

Usagi nodded her head at him, "O-okay..." as he reached out and wiped away her still falling tears. Before finally continuing, "I was to be executed. However, before I could be beheaded, I drank the blood from the battlefield and became a true vampire. When I accepted the powers of darkness, the silver cross I had always carried with me shattered"

Usagi smiled to herself so Alucard himself had something he kept close to his heart. She too has something that was given to her when she was little a girl beside her panda teddy bear a tooth. It was a long white canine tooth that the vampire who had saved her when she was little gave to her she kept safe and hidden in her draw. She had tied it to a long piece of pink rope although she never wore it as a necklace.

Alucard patted her head causing her to jolt she looked up at him and nodded. He smirked and continued, "Centuries later, in 1897 Abraham Van Hellsing, Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, and Jack Seward were able to defeat me; Count Dracula and killed all those who served me. I 'died' at the age of 45 killed with a long wooden stake through the heart"

Usagi watched as Alucard looked away but he didn't stop talking, "Abraham then bound my powers away and I was given a new name, Alucard, by Arthur Hellsing. In 1944, I, along with a 14-year-old Walter was sent on a mission to Warsaw, Poland, to stop Millennium's vampire production program. We destroyed the project, but its main architects escaped"

Alucard continued to look away Usagi wasn't sure why as she moved to try and face him. He continued to speak. "Decades later, in 1969, I was imprisoned in a dungeon in Hellsing manor by Arthur. According to Sir Hugh Irons, Arthur Hellsing came to believe that I was 'Too powerful a drug to be used as more than the occasional medicine'. He tied me up a in a black leather straight jacket where I stayed for rest of my days. Till my new Master Sir Integra found me and released me"

Usagi gently climbed over his body to face him her body now in front of his and reached for his face. As she held his soft skin within her small hands she felt liquid on her fingers. Was Alucard crying she gasped and hugged him tightly wrapping her small arms around him, "Usagi!" as she cried herself.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to bring up bad memories I wont ask again. I'm sorry... ***hic* **...I'm so sorry" Alucard froze as she held him he didn't want her to see his blood tears. As he wiped them away but most of all Usagi was apologizing for it even though it wasn't her fault.

She really was too nice for her own good as Alucard gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked up at him her tears still falling as mumbled, "I'm sorry" but he kissed her on the lips. As he pulled back he smirked at her, "Stop it Usagi" she slowly nodded her head at him.

"Now its my turn. The guy who saved you what did he look like" Usagi nodded her head once again and a smile spread across her face. As her cheeks heated up Alucard watched as they got redder he frowned who ever that guy was Usagi seemed to like him. Her eyes slowly looked away.

"Well he had long jet black hair his bangs fell slightly in his eyes and had stands on the side of his bangs framing his face. He had a straight-edged nose and a diamond shaped face and chin. His eyes were a beautiful blood red and he had slanted black pupils like a cats. They glowed a brighter red when he took of his sunglasses witch were a circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle siding. The frames were sliver on top of his head he wore a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim his outfit though was different then to what I had ever seen"

Usagi looked back a Alucard her cheeks were burning hot as she kept thinking about the guy. He let out a low growl witch she didn't hear, "He wore a classic Victorian fashion a grey waist coat with matching trousers, black leather riding boots, white shirt, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He also had white gloves too witch had a five pointed seal on them"

Alucard froze at her words the guy she had spoke about was him she had been describing him. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders holding them within his large palms, "What else Usagi? Did you ever see him again?" Usagi froze he was asking more questions. That wasn't fair she had only asked him one.

"A-Alucard I only-" Alucard pulled her close and kissed her on the lips softly Usagi melted in the kiss. Her mind going black why did his kisses all ways do that to her. As she lost control of her body she felt numb she couldn't argue with him or be mad or upset. She kissed him back but just when she did he pulled away.

Alucard grabbed her face as she looked up at him, "O-okay..." her eyes heavy as she stared at him. "Well after he saved me he carried me away and I cried because I had left my panda teddy bear. He got it back for me and took me away to the van when I kissed him on the cheek to say thank you and fell asleep in his arms"

Alucard looked around the room Usagi watched him as he bent over the right side of the bed and found her bear. "You mean this thing?" She nodded her head at him as he held it the fur was soft and a dull white. The bear had white buttons for eyes his left arm was a small slit and some of the stuffing was coming out. Its limbs hung down as he held it.

The bear also had a black button nose and a sown on smile its right ear was almost hanging of. The bear was so old he was amazed it had even lasted this long Alucard brought the bear up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled of 'Cursed Blood' so Usagi dropped this in her Mothers blood then that meant Usagi's mum was a 'Cursed Blood'.

But Usagi was also a 'Cursed Blood' so Usagi's mum did the forbidden act of having a child with a human. If a 'Cursed Blood' had a child with a human her child would also have the blood in its veins. However the child would be looked down upon in Shame for having a human father.

That is why they are given away to a Vampire to stop that for happening. Although they didn't last long as there partners couldn't control there hunger. Alucard put down the bear on the floor and looked at Usagi who just smiled at him he nodded she continued. "When I fell asleep I heard him mumbling something about me being his Mate and feeling a sharp pain in my neck"

Usagi touched the right side of her neck slowly bring her finger downwards Alucard watched her. The scar the vampire had left on her had now gone due to the many times Alucard had bitten her. She then looked over to her white Chester draws on the right side of the bed staring at them before looking away.

Alucard followed her gaze as she continued talking. "He also gave me a gift too I've... always cherished it... I wanted to give him something back... but couldn't think of anything..." Usagi moved over to it and bent forward opening the top drew as she scrambled about trying to find something.

Her fingers finally found it as she held the silver key in her right hand. It had an oval shape at the top she then bent down to the bottom draw both hands on the floor her legs on the bed. Putting the key in to the slot turning it left the lock made a click nose and she pulled out the draw trying to find the item. As she scrambled about Alucard smirked as he got a good view of her pear shaped bum. Her fingers finally touched the smooth treasure and she grabbed it pushing herself up of the ground with her left hand.

Usagi sat back upright on the bed and reached out to her bedside lamp. Pulling down on the sliver chain with her left hand the bright bulb lit up the room. Alucard did the same with the other light bulb beside him and the darkness disappeared. She then moved closer to him there bodys alomst touching and showed him her treasured item.

It was a long white canine tooth with a pink rope tied around it. Alucard eyes widen as he looked at it, "The vampire pulled it out of his mouth and gave it to me. I've kept it ever since" he felt a low throbbing pain in his gums were his tooth was. As he kept staring at it Usagi held it tightly in her hand.

Bringing it up to her heart she smiled a low blush on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, "Then I remember being taken away by my Father I reached out to him but-" Alucard spoke up and stopped her. "But I didn't reach out back to you" Usagi's eyes widen at his words.

"So all this time you were the one who saved me all those years ago?" She squeezed the tooth tighter in her hand causing her knuckles to go white. Alucard nodded his head at her, "So it was" her eyes then widen as another memory came to her.

"A-alucard was that you who kissed me when you appeared in my room when I was fifteen?" Alucard froze as he remembered that too. He then grinned as he gently grabbed her face and kissed her. "Yes it was"

Usagi blushed even more as he pulled away, "S-so you took my f-first k-kiss" Alucard smirked at her and gently ran his left thumb over her cheek. Then gently over her lips causing her to shiver he felt it and kissed her fore head.

"So I did. Are you mad at me Usagi?" Usagi smiled at him and shook her head, "No. Cause I know now that it was with you" Alucard froze his eyes widen slightly before he finally grinned. The tips of his fangs showing as her eyes closed and opened her eye lids getting heavy.

Alucard laid back down and gently pulled Usagi down with him pulling the quilt over them. She gently rested her head on his chest and sleep finally took over. Half way through the night Usagi somehow ended up above him her chest against his head. Her arms wrapped around his head.

Whiles her fingers tangled themselves into his hair whiles her right leg went over his chest. Wrapping itself around him Alucard held onto her leg as her other leg went down as she laid on her left side. His other arm was stuck underneath her body letting out a sigh he smiled as he listened to her steady heart beat against his ear.

Chapter 57 Early June

* * *

Alucard's history came from all 10 manga book and Wikki webpage.


	57. Chapter 57

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as bright light filled the room her dark purples curtains didn't seem to bloke out the light like she had hoped. As her eyes slowly closed and opened she rubbed them as they finally adjusted to the light. She pushed herself up into a straight sitting position and stretched her arms outwards yawning.

Looking around the room she felt a dip in her bed and as she looked beside her, her eyes widen. As she saw Alucard still laying there on his back his eyes closed his chest wasn't rising up and down. She thought he might of gone when the sun had rose but she was glad he hadn't as her heart pounded against her chest.

It was nice to wake up with someone beside her as she quietly got out of her bed and went towards her bathroom. Slowly closing her door she locked it and removed her green nightie. Along with her underwear and cotton bandage on her right arm and her pink ribbon necklace. Witch she always totally forgot about she was wearing it half of the time.

She walked into the glass shower and turned on the water waiting until it was a nice tempter. She sighed as the water hit her skin relaxing her body as she washed herself. An hour later she got out and dried herself with the yellow soft cotton tower beside the shower wrapping it around her small body.

She unlocked the door and walked out towards her brown wooden Chester draws. That were beside the bathroom door taking out some underwear and clothes to get changed into she looked back at Alucard. Making sure not to wake him up as he continued to sleep peacefully and went back into the bathroom.

Putting her bandaged over her right arm and her pink panties along with a white and pink sleeves top that had shinny dots over it. Light black tights with blue jean shorts that came above her knees and a yellow pull-over see through top. That had a string to tie up that was over each shoulder to hold up the top.

She added the finishing touch with her pink ribbon necklace and slowly walked back into her room towards her other Chester draws in the left corner. Sitting on the stool in front of it she looked at the mirror that was connected to the desk and smiled at her reflection her black kitty headband hanging on top.

She had stopped wearing it now that she had shorted out her fringe. Usagi had stopped hiding her eyes and face behind it and picked up her hair brush. Brushing her still damp light auburn hair getting out the tangles. Letting out low hisses as she brushed it through she stopped as she heard a noise.

Looking right she watched as her door slowly opened by itself she froze eyes wide as she watched it. Her heart pounded against her chest. When a shadow figure walked of she placed her brush on the top of the desk and quickly walked out of the door. Looking left she saw the figure walking off and ran after it.

Wandering who it was she called out, "Hello?" but the figure never stopped Usagi continued to give chase. Till she came to a brown wooden door witch had never been opened before she walked through it. Coming into a big open space she gasped her eyes as big a saucers as she saw millions of books.

Surrounding the walls all the way around the giant square shaped room there was even a second floor filled with books with wooden ladders to get to the floor. In the middle was a circle shaped table with chairs Usagi slowly walked towards it there was book on top. She stopped as she got closer her Alucard doll on top of the open book.

She gently picked it up and placed it beside the book as she looked at the page it was laying on she froze as she read it, it was about 'Cursed Bloods'. Usagi started to read it in her head looking at the pale white pages that were slightly torn around the edges. The black writing was fairly faded form the looks of the book it looked like it was years old.

"Cursed Bloods are born once every hundred years. Hundred? I thought Alucard said thousand of years..." Usagi continued to read. "A women is picked at random from the Senkia Village and is impregnated by there God. Once the baby is born the child will be treated like a Princess till she is sixteen. She would be given away to a Vampire as there mate and bride to create more Vampires"

Usagi continued to look but it didn't say anything about creating more like her, _"Alucard said that they are taken away to create more Cursed Bloods maybe he got it wrong. Well he has lived thousands of years he could of just forgotten" _she flicked through the pages as dust flew in the air. She coughed and waved her hands to make it go away.

The book was filled with mystic creatures; Vampire's, Werewolf's, Mermaids all shorts of magical creatures. Usagi went back to her page and continued to read. "If a Cursed Blood mates with a human she would pass on her blood to her unborn child and the child would forever be looked down upon in shame. As a Demon child cause her mother did the Forbidden Act..."

She froze is that what she was a Demon child her mother wasn't a 'Cursed Blood' too was she. She didn't know but then why did all the monsters that have attacked her called her the Last one of her kind? That was simple she couldn't produce a child as she had no womb her uterus and ovaries didn't develope properly but it is a shame that she would never be a mother.

Usagi shook her head and continued to read the page, "A Cursed Blood however can-" but as she went onto the next page the words didn't make any sense. She looked down at the page numbers and there was a page missing. Running her hand in-between the pages she could feel the tears from the torn page.

Someone had ripped out a page but why? What was so special about that particular page? Usagi stared at the page trying to make out maybe what it was trying to say. But it was too impossible to even try letting out a sigh she gave up. When she felt a presence behind her. "Usagi"

She jolted and quickly spun around to see Alucard standing behind her, "A-Alucard!" he stared at her his black boots were back on his feet. His clothes were slightly wrinkled from sleeping in them. But his hair was completely unkempt and tangled from his sleep she began to wander if he even brushed it.

But Usagi liked it that way as she kept looking at him Alucard walked closer too her towards the table. "Usagi how did you get in here?" She frowned at him wandering what he meant by this. Was this room normally locked? Why? Its such a beautiful room to be shut away.

"The door was wide open so I decided to look around. Am I not allowed to be in here?" Alucard was now standing beside her as he looked down at the book on the table. Usagi turned around looking down at the book too. "I found this book open on that page when I came in here"

She looked up at him as he kept staring at the book, "Alucard all the things you told me are different from what this book is saying" she watched his blood red eyes widen. As he read the book, "I guess over the years I forgot things" Usagi nodded her head with him as she looked back at the book.

"Alucard when you smelled my teddy bear. My mum's blood was a 'Cursed Blood' as well. Wasn't she" She watched Alucard's body stiffen slightly she knew she was right. He looked at her, "Yes she was" Usagi looked away from his gaze as she felt her heart tighten. That was why everyone in the village hated her so much.

They always kept away from her and if she got near they pushed her away. They would spit at her and point sometimes even hurt her till she was brused. The kids that lived there were told to stay away from her only Vincent was her friend. Her mum always tried to keep her inside but Usagi didn't listen and kept going out. She learned to live with it as she got older.

But when she moved away from there to live with her Father. She felt at peace and happy free from all of the glares and whispers behind her back. Usagi looked back at him her tears she tried to hold back got loose. "So that means I am the disgusting vile Demon Child"

Alucard eyes widen at her words as he listened to her he had never expected her to say that. Did she not know what he mother had done. It didn't seem like it as she kept crying, "I shouldn't off even been born. But my mother kept me and loved me till the day she died"

Usagi continued to cry when she felt arms wrap around her body, "Usagi are you okay?" she jolted as she heard Vincent's voice. As he hugged her tighter whiles gently stroking her hair with his left hand. "Don't cry its your birthday today remember. You should be happy!"

Usagi froze that's right today she twenty years old. Time had gone by so fast she was now officially a young adult she smiled as Vincent let her go. Gently grabbing her face with his soft pale fingers he looked at her with his single emerald green right eye his black fringe covering his other one.

Alucard watched as Usagi didn't try to pull away as he held her face. He grinned at her, "So cheer up and go pack your things. As I'm taking you away for your present remember. You got two hours to get ready!" he placed his right hand on her head and ruffled up her hair. Before kissing her fore-head and walked out.

Usagi watched him and smiled as he disappeared how was Vincent always so happy and cheerful. Could it be were he was so rich he didn't have to worry about bills and other stuff?. Maybe it was his fans and letters he receives everyday?. Or maybe that was just him either way she wished he could pass some of it on to her.

She looked back at Alucard who was staring at her Usagi froze from the intense stare. "A-Alucard?" But he didn't say anything as he looked back at the door. "Your leaving again Usagi? With him?" She jumped from his loud shouting as his voice echoed in the room why was he so mad at her?.

"V-Vinny was taking me away for my birthday" He looked back at her his eyes wide Usagi could only gulp at him. "And you never bothered to tell me?" She just froze why did she have to tell him everything? They weren't together plus she didn't feel anything for Vincent if that was what he was worried about.

So she wasn't going to let him try anything Alucard then smirked. "Heh, I should of known better. You too are going away on a secret love affair. Well I hope its some where nice" Usagi eyes widen at his words as she froze on the spot why would Alucard think that? She wasn't in love with him!.

She used to be when they were teenagers but that was only a little crush. As the years went on she felt differently and now she only liked him as a best friend. "A-Alucard I don't Love Vincent. He's only as a friend" But he just chuckled loudly at her words. "Don't lie to me Usagi. Its not a good idea"

But she shook her head at him, "I'm not lying Alucard. I don't Love him!" but Alucard just continued smirking at her and grabbed her face. Causing her to look up at him as he got closer to her there faces almost touching. Her cheeks went red making him chuckle. "Why not Usagi?"

She froze should she tell him that she Loved him? But would he even believe her knowing Alucard he would probably just laugh at her. Thinking she was telling a joke but still... Usagi looked away, "Cause I Love someone else..." she slowly looked back at him there eyes locking.

She watched as he went silent not saying a word Usagi felt uneasy. Why wasn't he speaking? Had her words hurt him? "A-Alu-" Before she had a chance to finish Alucard shouted at her, "Who is it?" she felt her heart pound as her mouth opened and closed. She couldn't tell him it was him she Loved.

Usagi felt her mouth go dry as her heart pounded fast and hard against her chest. She could feel it against her ribs as it ringed in her ears she couldn't speak. She never thought this day would come that she would have to tell him although she had all dreamed of it. And had secretly hoped for it but now that it was hear she was too scared to say.

Alucard frowned at her as he let go of her face and grabbed her shoulders tightly causing her to yelp at the harsh grip. "Usagi who is it?" But she still wouldn't say she just couldn't but he continued to say it over and over again his voice getting louder each time. Till he shouted her name in her face.

"USAGI!" She couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes shouting back at him, "IT'S YOU!" everything froze. She was sure she felt the hole world stop as his grip loosened. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked at him he let go of her shoulders and had walked off.

"A-Alucard...?" She went after him but a strong gust of wind blew her away her back hitting the side of the table. The blow knocking the wind from her lungs as tears fell from her eyes. She fell to the stone cold floor on her bum and slowly looked up at him. His eyes wide she could see the black cat like slits in his eyes.

Why wouldn't he say anything? As he disappeared from the room tears fell from her eyes. This wasn't how she imaged it too be when she told him maybe he was just shocked. But still why did he knock her away as she sat she felt something dribble down the side of her mouth she reached up to wipe it.

When she heard someone call her she looked up as saw Vincent standing by the door he came running over to her. And bent down onto his knees reaching out to her wiping her mouth. She watched him expecting him to lick his finger of her blood but he didn't instead he just wiped his right hand on his dark blue jeans.

Usagi was shocked to see him how did he always knew where she was? But just shook her head and smiled at him as she looked at his concerned face, "Usagi what happened?" she looked away. She couldn't tell him the truth so decided to lie even though she hated doing so. She looked back at him. "I slipped up and smacked myself against the table"

Vincent just chuckled, "You always were a clumsy ox weren't you" as he held her waist with both hands and pulled her up onto her feet. Along with himself he let go of her and they both walked out of the room, "Have you packed your stuff yet?" Usagi shook her head him and he sighed.

As they made it back to her room Vincent gently patted her left shoulder. "Ill meet you in the Main hall in an hour, kay?" She nodded her head and walked inside her room. Her pink suitcase on wheels was still on the floor where she had left it last time. She walked over to it and un-zipped it as she began packing.

After half- an hour she had packed all of her clothes, accessories and other random things she might need. When she realized she had left her Alucard doll in the room. She quickly rose to her feet and ran back to the room but the door was shut grabbing the sliver handle.

She turned it down and pushed against it but it wouldn't open. Her and Vincent didn't shut it when they left so how did it close? Letting out a sigh she could only hope that the doll would be okay inside there. As she turned around to go back to her room once inside she put on some white trainers.

Along with a thin cream cardigan she pulled up the black handle on her suitcase and walked out of her room. Closing the door behind her she headed for the stairs and walked down them. Vincent was already there as he waved at her she smiled and they head to the front door.

Usagi took one more look around the mansion hoping that maybe Alucard might say good-bye to her. But he had yet to appear and why did he hate her so now? But still she had to see him one more time before she was gone and ran off leaving Vincent behind. As he shouted out to her she kept running.

Pushing the panting of Queen the stone corridor reviled itself and she walked down them. Coming to the end she walked towards Alucard's wooden door at the end of the corridor and walked inside. She saw him sitting on his throne chair his right leg crossed over the other.

He looked up at her slightly shocked to see her, "What are you doing here Usagi?" as he grabbed his blood bottle. That was beside him on the circle table drinking it all as some dribbled down the sides of him mouth. Usagi could only watch the display before her what was wrong with him?.

She finally plucked up the courage to speak up, "I-" but he spoke up before her. "I thought you would be gone by now" She knew what he meant by that and didn't answer his question.

"I... I meant what I said before Alucard" She watched him stiffen slightly, "I... I- I L-L-Love you. Only you" he held his bottle tightly in his right hand. His long black unkempt hair slightly hiding his face but she could still see his glowing red eyes. She didn't like the look of him and felt uneasy in his chamber alone with him.

But she held her ground, "Just go Usagi" she froze at his words as she opened her mouth to speak. "JUST GO!" Before she knew it she heard a loud smash near her as liquid splashed across her body and face. She froze as she looked down at the shattered glass in front of her feet.

Looking down at herself she saw red blood across her clothes and body she wasn't sure if it was hers or from the bottle. But she didn't hang around as tears fell from her eyes she got the message. Alucard didn't want her hear she wasn't wanted. "Good-bye Alucard" As ran her tears never stopping.

She went back to the main hall but Vincent wasn't there she ran towards the door. Opening she saw him out side by his blue car waiting there lugage already in the boot of the car. She ran towards him but before he had a chance to speak she ran into his arms crying her heart out. "Usagi?"

But she didn't stop crying as held her and they got in the car the driver starting it up and they were off. Vincent held her in his arms he didn't ask her why she was crying. But he was pretty sure he knew why. It was because of him. Alucard...

Chapter 58 Mid - late June


	58. Chapter 58

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Alucard sat in his throne chair staring at the glass shattered across his titled stone floor. Blood from the bottle splashed on the titles slowly sweeping through the gasps. He slowly looked away her words ringing in his head over and over, 'I Love you' those words hurt his dead heart.

Why did she have to Love him? He couldn't take loving another after his other three brides died. Lucy Westernra and Mina Harker the third he couldn't remember her name but they all died. He was left alone with a broken heart since then he been alone for centuries and now somebody Loved him again.

But why did she Love him? As he continued to think about her images of her smiling the way she said his name. Her soft voice made shivers go down his spine and when ever she smiled at him her felt his heart beat. She didn't think of him as a monster like most people she treated him like a human being.

The feeling of her soft fingers on his cold skin when ever she touched him with her warm hands. It left his skin tingling where ever she touched but most of all her lips fitted his perfectly. Her moans caused him to feel alive once more his cock hadn't felt like this in years. But most of all Usagi was special to him.

He felt his dead heart beat pounding against his chest hard blood tears falling from his eyes. He hadn't felt like this since his last bride and mate. Usagi was his and now he had scared her away once more he was always doing this to her. What's more she was with Vincent who knows what he might do to her.

"Usagi..." Alucard wiped away his tears with his white glover staining his left hand looking back at the place Usagi had once stood. He imagined her walking over to him like she had done sitting on his lap. Resting on him as they kissed and touched he let out a low growl as the memory came to him.

"Usagi" Alucard quickly shook his head before he let it go any further as he panted heavily. None of his other brides made him felt that way he had to find her. But how? He didn't even know where they had gone or what Vincent had in mind. Maybe Sir Integra would know.

But would she tell him? Of course not she would get suspicious and think he was going after her for a drink. Or worse to have a fight with Vincent. But what if he told her the truth that Vincent was a Dhampir but then again what prof did he have. As he sat letting out a low sigh. An idea hit him he still had Usagi's sliver locket he could use it to see her.

He quickly disappeared to Sir Integra's office as she sat at her brown wooden desk. Filling out paper work her blond eyebrows together as she read. She slowly looked up at him. "What is it Alucard?"

Alucard walked over to her as she stopped reading, "Usagi left her sliver locket behind. I was going to return it to her Master" Integra sighed and looked back at the paper before her. "Just leave it in her room Alucard. She would of rang if she wanted it that badly"

Alucard froze and opened his mouth to speak but Integra got in there before him. "Alucard where Usagi has gone is none of your concern. I know you lust for her blood I see it in your eyes. But hopefully being on this trip alone with Vincent will help her find Love and a normal life"

Alucard closed his mouth as he felt his blood boil fall in Love with Vincent? He felt his fangs grow in rang but quickly bit his inner bottom lip and drank his own blood to cool himself. "I see..." Integra looked up at him as he walked off through the wall and went she smirked. She knew his feelings for Usagi she had nothing against it.

But wanted Usagi to have a normal life free from Vampires and her blood line although if she couldn't stop it. Then at lest she knew she had tried as she let out another long sigh. Returning back to her paper work as she singed another form.

Alucard appeared in Usagi's room her bed made as her blue quilt was neatly tucked with no creases. Her dark purples curtains were wide open as the sun light lit up her room. Her cream colored walls reflecting the bright light he could smell her sweet scent like candy. As he breathed it in his body becoming hot with lust he wasn't sure if it was her soap she used of her perfume.

He walked to her walk-in closet in the right corner her maid outfits all hung up in a line. He reached out to one and held it in his hands sniffing in her body scent on her dress. The strong smell of mixed fruits he couldn't make out witch ones but it was mouth watering. His black pupils becoming slits as his fangs grew he couldn't take it he needed to see her and ask her why she Loved him.

Then maybe just maybe he could Love her back and let his heart be free from pain. Alucard returned her uniform back on its hook and slowly closed the sliding door. Slowly walking towards the wall he began to wonder how Walter was doing with the disk he had taken from Vincent.

As he walked through the walls Walter was busy away on his computer his fingers moving so fast Alucard was surprised they hadn't broken off. There were many cups of different color's and patterns on the side beside his mouse pad once filled with caffeine. He continued to walk closer.

When Walter quickly spun around on his computer chair raising his right hand his clear wires coming out. Alucard quickly pulled out his sliver gun when Walter froze as he saw him. "Sir Alucard?" He smirked at his words as he lowered his hand his wires disappearing. "Forgive me I was just surprised to see you"

Walter spun back around on his chair to face the computer and started working again, "Walter how's the disk coming along?" he didn't stop typing as he answered back. "Not so well. There are many empty folders on the disk with no documents I haven't found any information. But like I said when I find something I'll tell you"

Alucard watched him for a through more minutes before sighing, "What's wrong Alucard?" he jolted from Walters words. He never once stopped his work nor did his eyes leave the screen. "Usagi left something behind I was going to return it to her. But I have no idea where she has gone"

Walter smirked at his words, "Ah, yes today is her birthday. Mr. Aono was taking her away for her present" Alucard flinched at the name. "I can't remember where though. Ask Sir Integra she'll tell you Alucard" He looked away he had already tried that but she refused to tell him.

"Master wont she refuses to tell me. She thinks I'm only after her blood" Alucard smirked showing off his white fangs as he chuckled slightly. Walter's black eyes never once left the screen but a slight shiver went down his spine. "Surely you can sense her Alucard. She has that 'Cursed Blood' in her"

Alucard froze at his words he had bitten her so many times. He had left his mark on her she had his tooth he would be able to find her. There was no way she could get far then he could find her. And ask her the one question that had been bugging him. How was she sure she Loved him.

Alucard turned around and left the room leaving Walter to his work. As he returned to his chamber he would wait a couple of days before he went to find Usagi. Even if his Master was against it...

Back in the car Usagi was still crying in Vincent's arms as he gently rubbed her back. Her eyes all red and sore from her tears as no more would come she slowly sat up. Looking at him he just gently smiled at her even though she had soaked his yellow t' shirt just missing his green and white shirt.

"I'm sorry I-" But before she could finish he just hugged her again, "Its okay. Don't worry about it" as he softly rubbed her light auburn hair with right hand whiles his left held her back. Gently pushing her against his chest Usagi felt her cheeks heat up as her face was pushed against him.

"Just go to sleep and rest up" Usagi slowly nodded her head against his t' shirt and closed her eyes. Before she knew it her heavy eyes were shut and sleep took over. Vincent smiled and kissed her head as he looked out towards the driver. Who also smiled too as he stirred the black circle wheel of the car.

Before she knew it she felt somebody shake her shoulders she slowly opened her eyes. Drool falling from the left side of her mouth she quickly wiped it away with her hand. As she looked up at Vincent who smiled at her she returned it and got of him sitting beside him on the cream colored seats.

She looked out of the glass windows not recognizing the area they were at. _"Where are we...?" _She looked back at Vincent who was already getting out of the right door. Usagi copied him and stepped out on to the grey pathway taking a breath of fresh air as she stood up straight.

She froze as she felt her heart and breathing stopped. Why had Vincent brought her here? As Usagi looked up at the giant metal black gates she recognized them anywhere. Vincent had brought her home back to Senka Village she could only look at them. She didn't hear Vincent coming up behind her.

As she got lost in her own thoughts she suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder. She screamed and quickly spun around to look at him, "Why... Why have you brought me back here?" Vincent froze at her words as tears slowly fell from her eyes once again. "I brought you here to help you remember your past Usagi"

Usagi just shook her head at him, "Vinny... You know I hated it here... plus my mum died here!" she saw him flinch as she said that. "Usagi I brought you here in hopes of remembering your lost memories good and bad. I wanted you to get over them and move on" He gently smiled at her and reached out to her.

Usagi watched his left hand move to her face feeling his soft fingers brush against her cheeks. Wiping away her tears, "Plus then you can finally find Love and get married. Have a beautiful family and a nice house" she jolted at his words. Vincent watched her look away a sad and pained look in her eyes.

"I... I can't have children. My parts didn't develop properly..." She looked back at his single green emerald eye wide, "I'm sorry Usagi. I didn't know" she just smiled weakly at him. As his hand moved away from her face he slowly leaned forward she froze Usagi knew what he was going to do.

But just when he was about to kiss her the driver came up with there suitcases. He bowed at them then got into the blue car and slowly drive off. Usagi went to speak but it was too late they were now stuck here for how ever long Vincent had planed this holiday present for her.

Usagi reached out to her black handle and grabbed it in her left hand whiles Vincent did the same to his. As they pulled there cases to the big double gates plants covered the rusted metal. As they swirled around the poles she was beginning to wander how they were going to get in plus where were they going to stay?

As they got closer Usagi looked around the area it was completely deserted. The village was surrounded by a metal fence with had thick green bushes behind to stop people from looking in. As they got closer there was a gap in-between the gates just enough for them to squeeze through.

As they got through they both stopped not much had changed at to Usagi the Village looked exactly the same on the day they got attacked. All of the houses were completely destroyed only a through were still standing but those that were had huge holes in the walls. From gunfire or had been knocked down form a fight some where missing walls. There houses only made of wood, straw only the lucky ones had there's made out of bricks..

Food shops, stalls and other random shops of things people may need had the same effect. Looking at it now the Village looked much bigger on the inside then if you were walking past it. But not many people did after the attack the surrounding towns were too afraid. Thinking they too would get attacked and suffer the same fate they had.

The village was like a ghost town Usagi just couldn't bear it any longer she ran off leaving Vincent behind. As ran through the town voices of people talking and kids playing suddenly hit her ears. Although she knew there was nobody around but she shook her head trying to ignore it as she pushed her body to run.

She held back her tears and kept running pushing her body to its limit to get to her destination. When finally she found it the home she was born and raised in. Her eyes wide it was still the same as she last remembered it when Alucard carried her away. The front white wooden door was on the floor she stepped on to it and walked inside.

There house was only made of wood and all of the rooms were on the first floor like a bungalow. Walking on the wooden floor she felt her heart pound against her chest as she looked around her destroyed home. Doors were hanging on by there last hinges holes were all over the walls.

Sun light creeping inside lighting up the dark rooms she looked into the living room it was still the same. There was a small red sofa with a black color T.V and a big wooden brown bookcase still filled with her childhood books. Glass surrounded the floor from the broken windows and vases. The table were they all used to sit and eat there food on was completely broken into bits. Along with there chairs memories of her mum reading her, her books before she went to bed came into her mind.

Usagi let a small smile fill her face as she looked away and carried on walking. Towards her room the place were it happened as she looked down she could still see a faint red blood trail heading toward her door witch was still somehow hanging on by its last hinges. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Looking around her room the walls were still pink her little bed was in the left corner.

He blue quilt cover witch had yellow stars across it was still made. He white bedside cabinet was beside it with her nightlight in the right corner was her Chester draws. In the next was her brown wooden closet as she stared at it she could still remember that day when her mother hid her inside.

She peeked out through the small gap and watched the hole thing as her mother tried to fight off him off. As she tried to get away punching and kicking using all the strength she could. But he was too strong as he grabbed her long black hair harshly causing her to scream.

He slammed her face first into the floor blood dribbled from her broken nose and forehead as pinned her and he bit her neck. The Vampire drank her blood till there was nothing left and then found her but that's when Alucard saved her. Usagi slowly moved her eyes to the spot where her mother had died and saw the large pool of red blood.

She held back her tears and tried to think of something else as her breathing quickened. Her heart pounding hard against her chest as her eyes darted back and forth she looked around her room. But there wasn't much left she didn't have many toys. Only a rag doll with long black hair that was tangled it wore a crimson kimono.

It had a smile upon its face and big wide brown eyes. Usagi also had a small purple ball witch she used to play with alone till Vincent came along. A coloring book witch she never completed cause she didn't have many coloring crayons. She only had a though she didn't have a rainbow of colors her mum always said to just color them in anyways.

But Usagi always used to argue saying _'No! It wouldn't look right to color a table orange' _he mum would always laugh at her. There family wasn't rich but they had enough money to live for food and pay the bills. Although her mum was the only one who was around as her dad was never home always on business. She didn't what her father 'business' was

Usagi looked everything was still there in there same places. Blood still coated the walls from where Alucard had shoot the vampire. She slowly walked out trying to clear her mind as she walked past her parents room. Maybe if her father had off been here he might of been able to save mum. She looked at there door witch had somehow managed to survive the attack on there house. She couldn't be mad at him though as he took care of her after mum died and raised her to the day he died.

Usagi looked back at her room and smiled there were still some good memories there too. She decided to go inside her parents room she had never once gone in there and always respected her parents privacy. As she pushed open the door and stepped inside there room was much more bigger then hers.

The was a double bed right in front of her in the middle with two bedside cabinets on each side. Along the left wall was two Chester draws one for her mum and dad. Along the right was three closets witch Usagi was a bit confused about so she decided to check them out and see what was inside.

She walked to first one on the far left it was filled with her dad's clothes from shirts, trouser and jackets. As she checked the back she found a range of shoes. There was nothing out of the ordinary so she closed the doors and checked the second one. It was filled with her mums clothes just like her dads she checked the back and froze.

There was a white wedding dress she didn't know they were married. Wait they weren't did this mean they were planning on getting married? Usagi pulled it out the dress was beautiful it was a full length going past her feet but didn't drag along the floor. The top half was a strapless lace appliquce bodice.

The dress itself was still pure white after all these years. Usagi held it to herself and imagined herself in it but decided against it. She put the dress back inside the closet not wanting to ruin it and closed the doors. Going to the last one she walked over to it and froze there was a metal chain with a lock over the handles. What were her parents trying to hid from her?

chapter 59 EARLY July


	59. Chapter 59

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi looked at the black rusted lock holding the cold metal in her warm hands. She let go of it as it swung back and forth staring at it. _"How am I going to get it off...?" _An idea popped into her head as she looked at the old lock and she did a karate chop on it with her left hand. Thinking the old lock would brake of but instead it did the total opposite and she hurt her hand.

Letting out a loud scream as her hand throb violently holding it in her other hand. Her hand now bright red as tears fell from her eyes, _"Well... that was a stupid idea..." _Usagi then reached out and grabbed it. Holding the lock within both of her hands she pulled against thinking it would snap open.

But instead her feet slipped from under her and she fell on her bum. Letting out a loud hiss as her cheeks hit the wooden floor hard she slowly got up her ass throbbing. Usagi screamed letting out her rage. But she shook her head and let out a sigh slowly walking back to her parents bed. When she heard a low squeak she looked down at the floor boards and stopped.

Slowly walking back when she heard the noise again she bent down onto her knees. Touching the floor she noticed one of the boards moved. She reached out and pressed down on the top end it bent forward the other end lifting upwards. Usagi grabbed it and pulled it upwards but the piece of wood was stuck tightly.

Holding it tightly within both of her hands she yanked against it when suddenly the wood came loose. Usagi felt her body move backwards as the back of her head hit the floor boards. She let out a loud yelp as her head smacked against it tears slowly fell from her eyes. "Ow..." She laid there for a through minutes when she noticed that the piece of wood wasn't in her hands anymore.

She slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head she looked at her hands. But there was no blood witch she was glad for she didn't want to attract any more vampires. Usagi quickly bent forward looking into the hole but it was too dark for her to see. So she slowly and hesitantly placed her hand inside.

Touching around she could feel what it felt like dirt or sand Usagi wasn't sure but kept touching around. Till finally she felt something cold and steel like. She grabbed it and pulled her hand out looking at what she had got it was a key. She gasped a huge smile appearing on her face. She quickly got up to her feet slipping up on the way as she pushed herself up.

She rushed over to the wooden brown closet and pushed the sliver dirty key into the lock. Turning it right there was a loud click noise and the heavy metal lock fell free from the chain to the floor with a loud thud. Slightly cracking the wooden planks below it and just missing Usagi's feet the metal rusty chain followed.

Falling around the closet she gulped and froze. Her heart beating loudly in her ears her hands wouldn't move she felt like a figure locked in a glass cabinet. What if what her parents hid in this closet was to protect her?. Usagi let out a long sigh and put the key into her left pocket. She slowly reached out towards the matching wooden handles holding them tightly in her small hands.

She quickly pulled them open letting go of handles as they moved past her. They swung backwards hitting the sides with a loud thump she looked inside. The first thing she saw was a wide brimmed traveler's hat witch was pure black along with a faded black long coat. Usagi gently pushed them out of the way and found a black suit with white chalk-striped going down.

It was a single-breasted jacket with a notched lapel also inside was a white shirt with a cravat that had a green jewel on it. Gently taking out the clothes and putting them on the floor she found a brown combat utility belt. That had slots for guns, swords and any other weapon that you could think off. Right at the back was some black boots Usagi was beginning to get more and more confused.

Why was all of this stuff in here and hid from her and maybe even her mum too. Usagi pushed the boots out of the way and found a dark blue briefcase. She gently grabbed the leather handle and pulled it out of the closet putting it on the floor. She examined the briefcase and unfortunately there was a gold lock-pin.

Letting out a low sigh Usagi started to think about the combination but her mind went blank. What would her father choose? A small smile came across her face and she typed in her birthday. As she pushed in the last digit a small click came from the case and she pulled up the top flap. She looked inside there was tons of papers inside she turned it up side down and they all fell onto the floor.

She followed and sat down crossing her legs she picked up the first paper. Looking at it, it had her fathers name along with a signature at the bottom from a name she did not know. What was all of this? Did her Father have a secret job? Usagi continued to look through the papers there was more of her fathers name along with different signatures on each one.

Each paper mentioned about a person he had to kill and had successfully executed. Was her father a Assassin? That would explain why he was never around all of the time and disappeared for months. But then why did he hid it from her and maybe even her mother too. Usagi continued to look at the papers finding a gold ribbon stuck to one. It said something about killing over fifty hundred Vampires.

Usagi froze her eyes wide, _"Vampires...? Dad was a Vampire hunter?" _she felt her body shake as she continued read. She couldn't believe it all this time her dad was killing Vampires. And here she was living with one and falling in Love with Alucard who was a Vampire too. She felt tears slowly falling down her cheeks as they fell onto the paper she was holding.

No wonder it felt so naturel too her when she held a gun back when the Hellsing Mansion got attacked. But that meant she could no longer be with Alucard if Vampire hunting was in her veins then she might suddenly get the urge to kill him. But she hadn't felt it yet so maybe she didn't but still. She couldn't do that she didn't want to see anymore people she Loved die.

It was best she didn't be with him but she already told Alucard she Loved him. Usagi wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand and continued to look through the papers coming to the last one. It wasn't the same like the last ones she had read it was a birth certificate, _"For me...? No the name is different..." _as she continued to look her eyes widen.

The Sex was a boy. Her father had a son with a different women the child's name was Swan. "That's a different name" The guy even had her fathers last name Hatsune while she had her mum's name Otonashi. As Usagi continued to look the guy was two years older then her and her fathers name was on it.

But the women's was not it was left blank did she die or maybe she didn't want to be known. Was the child maybe adopted or given away but was it her mothers son? Did she have a brother but they didn't tell her? She could only hope that he was still alive and that now she had a brother or half-brother out there some where.

Usagi folded up the paper and put it in the right pocket of her jeans shorts. When she gets back from her holiday she would ask Walter to look him up. She put all of the papers back into the briefcase and closed the lid flap causing it to click once more saying that it was locked. As she held the case she began to wonder if maybe she should burn the papers her heart was telling her to.

Too hide her dad's secret job and identity but what right did she have too do that. Sighing she left the briefcase on the floor and continued to search inside the closet. There was one more thing left inside it was wrapped up in a pink shinny wrapping paper. With a blue ribbon around it Usagi picked it up and took it out there was a note connected to the ribbon.

"To Usagi on your sixteenth birthday..." Her eyes widen as she sat back down on her knees. _"This was for my sixteenth birthday..." _Usagi pulled on the paper looking inside there was clothes she raised her eyebrows at them. Looking at the arm covers that were yellow at the top and slowly went to green at the bottom.

It had a golden swirly pattern at the end with water sleeves sworn to them that was pink at the top slowly going to blue at the end. Usagi then held up the a white playsuit that was a top and shorts in one. It had a frilly pattern at the top with straps to keep it up it was almost like a brides dress being pure white.

There was a slick ribbon bow on the back along with some white stockings that had a pink bow at the top. A tiara that had pink cherry blossoms that went across with pearls that hung down the left side. The last was some black flat shoes with a pink ribbon on the top Usagi continued to stare at the clothing, "What are these..." when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"There a bride's clothing. A bride wears them when she is given away to her new husband" She jolted from her spot and turned around to look at the person a small smile appeared on her face. "Vinny..." He returned it and let go of there suitcase's as he walked over to her looking at the clothes she held.

"There really pretty. Your parents must of really wanted you to have a special husband" Usagi nodded her head at him as she held them tighter in her hands. Slightly worried by him towering over her she felt like a trapped prey. Vincent just bent down beside her. "You should take them with you Usagi. They belong to you"

She slowly nodded her head and rose from her spot. Putting all of her fathers belongs back into the closet she closed the doors gently. Putting the chain back through the gaps in the handles. Along with the lock she closed it causing it to click but Usagi kept the key. So now nobody would ever be able to get inside and find out about her fathers secrets only her.

Usahi pulled on the zipper of her suitcase and pushed her new clothes inside squeezing them in as she tried to close it once again. She finally managed too and looked at Vincent as he slowly walked back to his suitcases and out of her house back to the street. She took one more look and smiled a true happy smile.

_"I'll never forget my one true home. The good and the bad times the happy and sad memories. I'll always Love you mum and dad" _Vincent gently tapped her right shoulder. She looked at him and wiped away her tears as they slowly walked off. "I think we should call it a day." Usagi nodded her head, "Yeah..." as they walked back through the deserted town to the front metal rusted gates.

They both squeezed through the gap and onto the main road. Usagi looked at him, "So were are we staying?" Vincent grinned at her. As he grabbed her right hand and pulled her along down the street towards an area witch she had never been to before. She had never once been out of her village her mum would never allow it no body was allowed out if they did they would be punished.

Although Usagi didn't know what the punishment was but she heard it wasn't pleasant. It was a very cruel and un-human penalty from what her mother told her. As they got closer they came to a large patch of green grass with two white big caravans. Her eyes widen they were staying in caravan's?

She looked around the area in the back was a small forest. She looked up at Vincent, "I rented them out along with the area. So this is all ours" her eyes widen. This was all there's just how much did this cost him? Vincent must be extremely rich to buy this. He gently grabbed her hand and brought her to the first caravan taking her to the door.

"This one is yours. I'll be in the other one. If you needed anything just knock, okay" Usagi went to reach out to her black handle on her suitcase when she felt a hand of her right wrist. She looked up at Vincent as his pale fingers wrapped around her small arm, "V-vinny...?" he stared at her.

"Just before you ran. I thought you hurt your shoulder?" Usagi gulped she had totally forgotten about her bad right shoulder as his single eye stared at her. Fear slowly went through her he had never looked at her so intensely before. "I totally forgot about it I just wanted to see my old home so badly that I worked through the pain"

There was silence as he kept looking at her his smile gone his grip getting tighter she gasped. Usagi held back her tears when he let go and smiled at her, "Okay well just be careful next time, okay. We don't want the hole getting any bigger" she froze at his words. She nodded her head as he handed her the sliver key and watched as Vincent went to his one witch was opposite hers.

He waved good-bye as he opened his door and went inside. She looked at her right arm there was pink finger marks around her pale skin where he had held her. Her eyes wide if he could do this much too her then who knows what else he could do. Fear slowly sank in to her as her hand shake her breathing going faster.

But Usagi shook her had trying to forget what had just happened and reached out to the sliver handle pulling it down. As she put the key inside the slot turning it right as the long upwards rectangle shaped door opened. Taking at step inside she pulled on the black handle of her pink suitcase. Lifting it as she brought it inside and closed the door behind her locking it.

Usagi looked around it was much more bigger then it looked. She smiled as she looked around the caravan the left end was the living room witch was only small it had a L shaped sofa and a small T.V. Next along was the small kitchen witch had a small fridge and cocker with some cabinets. The there was a door to her right witch was the bathroom.

Usagi walked to it opening the wooden door was a shower in the left corner with a toilet in the right along with a sink near the shower. She walked back out and opened the door beside it was her bedroom she walked in and straight to her bed and to her shook it was a double bed. There was a wooden closet in the left and small wooden Chester draws at the other end to put her clothes in.

Usagi walked out and pulled her suitcase inside the room was only small but enough to her liking. She sat down on the blue quilt taking of her trainers and lied down on her back. "Man... what a day..." She pulled out the birth certificate from her pocket and looked at it once more, "Swan..." she smiled to herself.

As she stared at the name, _"I wonder what he looks like and what he does..." _she tried to get a image of him did he have long hair like all of the men she knew. Or short hair? Was he tall like Alucard or the same size as her. What kind of job did he do did he take her father's job and be came a Vampire hunter. Usagi froze her eyes wide she hoped not but then what right did she have. It was his life she stared at the name. "Swan Hatsune..."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she continued to look she began to wonder if maybe he too was a Vampire. Or maybe he might have some secret powers she let out a low giggle. She felt her heart pound why did it feel like she knew him every time she said his name. Had she meet him when she was really young?

Usagi pulled the bit of paper close to her heart and hugged it, "Swan..." once again she felt her heart pound. She closed her eyes and tried to image him even if it was just his face in her mind. After a through minutes nothing happened her mind was still blank unfortunately it didn't work. She pulled the paper away and looked at it at her fathers name.

"Dad... I forgive you..." Tears slowly fell from her eyes. No matter what she couldn't be mad at him even though he killed Vampires he was just trying to make money for her to be able to live. But she wished he had mentioned about Swan. Usagi folded the paper back up and put it into her jean shorts back pocket. She slowly removed her other clothes placing them on the near by wooden chair.

She pulled on the zipper on her suitcase and pulled out some of her clothes trying to find any nightie she could find. Finally coming across a yellow one she put it on and continued to look for her panda teddy bear. Finding it at the bottom of her belongings she climbed into her new bed. Slowly closing her eyes as she hugged her bear she closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep. _"Good night... Alu..."_

Chapter 60 Some time this month; unknown ?

* * *

Hi! Thanks so much for all of the favs, alerts and comments. They mean a lot to me eveytime I see a comment or something else they make me smile. So thanks sooo much! Anyways...

**1st;**

I don't know when my next update will be. As there is a lot going on this month with Hat Fair going on for 3 hole days. I have to work all 3 days its a BIG event over here in England. Plus my brother has just come out of hosptail from a operation he's had detached retina since he was 10 years old. Coming in and out he's now 19 he can only see half out of one eye in his other he's partly blind plus he's also Specail needs too. The last is its also my birthday this month so yeah, i'm gonna be away with that.

So I don't know when i'm gonna update again, but i'll defently will as I always update twice a month for each story. It might be another early or at the end of the month. I don't know but please bare with me. Again many thanks

**2nd;**

I've had a through emails asking questions (so here they are). If you gotta question please personal email me. I'm quite happy to answer them! :D

**Would I draw any pictuers of my characters? **

I would love to have pictuers of my characters but, the thought of drawing them and them turning out wrong kinda puts me off. Plus i'm not very good at drawing so, its kinda a 50/50 thing.

**When is the lemon coming?**

Please stop asking me that I keep telling you its soon. Plus if people keep asking me I'm getting the feeling that once its up thats it no one gonna read my story. So i'm not gonna replay if you ask.

**How long is this story gonna keep going?**

Well after the Lemon comes it wont be long. Its kinda a sad thought but every story has got to come to an end. I would say another 15 possibley 20 chapters [estmite] maybe more.

**Will Malice/Dark Usagi come back?**

Yes, she does make another apperence very soon. (i'm knda surprised people remember her!)

**After the lemon will there be more lemoney goodness?**

Yes, plently more to come after that

**Why did Father Anderson attack Usagi?**

I'm affaid I can't tell you that but, it will all be revailed soon

**Who set the attack on her (Usagi's) village and her Father?**

Good question! But again that will be reavlied soon

* * *

Anyways bye for now!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	60. Chapter 60

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Before Usagi finally knew it morning had come as it shone through the only big square window in her new bedroom. She turned to her left side trying to ignore it but it kept coming through. Shinning on her white wall in front of her. Letting out a low sigh she sat up her light auburn hair sticking up.

She looked left at her clock her eyes wide it was ten o'clock already she had slept so well. Witch shocked her as she didn't think she would in a new strange place. Usagi got out of her bed and took of her yellow nightie along with her underwear. Her pink ribbon necklace and the bandage on her right arm.

Reaching over to the pile of her belongings on the floor she had left there. She grabbed a green towel and some underwear she needed a clean she felt dirty. After Alucard had splashed his blood drink at her she still couldn't believe she had walked around in her stained clothes. Usagi took a nice long shower and cleaned herself up coming out feeling fresh.

She got changed in some new underwear and putting on some simple clothes today. Blue jeans and a green t-shirt that had a picture of a panda eating some bamboo leaves. Along with her bandage on her right shoulder Usagi smiled and brushed her hair putting on her ribbon necklace and some socks.

Walking out of her room she went into her new kitchen she looked in the wooden cupboard's above the small wooden desktop. Finding food, plates, cups and bowls already in there she smiled everything was here for her. She closed the doors and looked in the bread bin taking out two loafs of white bread she put them in the blue toaster near by.

Today she fancied some toast instead of cereal as she searched the fridge she looked inside there was milk, apple juice, cheese, salad and much more she needed. Just how much did this cost Vincent? Just as she grabbed the carton of juice the toast clicked and popped up she closed the white door.

Taking out a blue china plate from the first cupboard she grabbed a jar of strawberry jam from the second one. Opening the only draw beside her small sliver sink she took out a sliver knife spreading the jam across her well done toast. Pouring some juice into her small yellow colored plastic cup.

She placed the knife into the sink and walked over to her living room. Siting down on her burgundy colored L shaped sofa she eat away her toast jam covering her lips. Making them all sticky but she didn't care she was alone nobody was around. Once done Usagi drank her juice and sighed as the cold liquid hit her throat.

When there was a knock at her door she froze and quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She froze, "W-who's there...?" whiles putting her empty plate beside her. She slowly got up and walked over to the door. "Its me Vincent" Usagi smiled and opened the door to see him standing outside with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you read for another day?" Usagi smiled back at him although inside she wasn't. She was panicking at what he had planned for her today. She nodded her head slowly, "I just need to brush my teeth, okay" Vincent nodded his head as she headed to the bathroom. Opening the door she brushed her teeth clean and put on some pink trainers.

Heading out they walked back to the Senka Village her heart pounding Usagi began to wonder what Vincent had planned for today. As they squeezed through the gap in the metal gates she looked at him. "Where are we going today...?" He smiled at her and started to walk off.

Usagi quickly ran after him, "Its a surprise!" she gulped as her heart didn't stop pounding once. As she followed him through the town she kept looking around. The sound of kids playing and whispers didn't stop although she knew no one was around. _"Why do I keep hearing these noises...?"_

Vincent looked back at her as she kept looking around fear in her eyes as her arms were wrapped around her body. Like a protective shield when he stopped, "Where here!" Usagi looked her eyes wide as she gasped. Her mouth wide she couldn't believe it, it was the place were Vincent and her had first meet when they were kids.

She ran off towards the small stream that went across the huge field she couldn't believe it was still there. What's more she was shocked that water was still running through here she bent down and put her hand inside. The water was cold but not freezing cold she rose up and looked around.

The grass was still a beautiful lush green surrounded by a small forest in the back. The forest was forbidden nobody was aloud to go in there although Usagi never understood why. But from what she could remember her and Vincent did go in there a couple of times. Being young they were just curious kids.

Vincent came over and smiled at her, "Do you remember this place?" Usagi smiled as she wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah, its the place we first meet" He nodded his head and chuckled at her crying as she continued to look around. This beautiful place was right at the back of the Village.

In the middle was the houses were every body lived around the outside near the metal gates hidden by the bushes was the shops and stalls. In the back behind the houses was the place were Usagi and Vincent was the lush green area with the stream. At the back was the forest witch went further out of the village.

Although on the outside it looked small once you get in it was much bigger and a very beautiful place. With many hidden secrets there was still areas witch even Usagi didn't know about. Vincent suddenly took of his black small boots and rolled up his blue jeans to his pale knees.

Usagi just watched him as he stepped into the river and walked about when suddenly he splashed her. She let out a loud squeal as the cool water hit her skin and giggled at him. She took of her trainers and socks feeling the soft grass against her toes as she rolled up her jeans to her knees.

She stepped into the water letting out a low scream as the aqua hit her legs. Then bent down and splashed him back as it hit his yellow t shirt and blue and white shirt. The two continued to have a water fight laughing like the good old times. Everything was forgotten as they played like little kids.

Usagi felt great and innocent like a little child without a care in the world. After a through hours they finally stopped and sat on little bank beside the stream. Drying of there feet and legs with the sun as it slowly set down they still had a while to go before the end of the day. Vincent still had one more thing to show her before they go back.

As they put on there shoes and socks rolling down there jeans Usagi smiled a true happy smile. A part of her was glad Vincent had brought her here she was now finally able to face her past. Find out things that she never knew and fight her past fears. But another she wasn't there was secrets that were meant to be kept secret.

What if she was to find something that wasn't meant to be found and it makes things worse for her. Usagi just shook her head and smiled to herself hoping her present would be over soon. So she could go back home to Hellsing and start living her life once again as Sir Integra's maid.

As Usagi continued to walk with Vincent following him she was going to a part of the Village she hadn't seen before. Hidden behind the houses to the far right in the corner next to the metal fence was a high brick wall. As they got closer she was beginning to wonder were they where going but decided not to say anything.

Vincent stopped and looked around the wall gently tapping the hard brown colored brinks. As Usagi stood and looked around the area it was bare no trees or lush green grass just sand and bricks. _"Where are we...?"_ She hugged herself as she looked up the wall looked about eight foot tall the place was only small.

Usagi slowly walked around the wall it was in the shape of a circle. What was hidden behind it? She sighed the place was dull and boring why had Vincent brought her here? As she continued to walk around finally coming back to Vincent who put out his left arm to stop her from going any further.

He gasped as he pushed against a certain brick it fell through the wall and landed with a loud thump he pushed his right arm inside. Touching around he smirked when suddenly there was a loud ringing sound. Usagi blocked her ears as the sound got louder closing her eyes a flock of black birds flew over there heads. Then there was a loud thump sound she wasn't sure what it was.

She slowly opened her eyes as the noise stopped and looked around a part of the wall had been knocked down near him. All of the others were still standing Usagi slowly lowered her hands and followed Vincent. Climbing on top of the brick wall that had fallen down they walked inside the circle shaped wall. Her eyes widen as she saw some steps leading downwards.

But before she could say anything Vincent was already walking down them she quickly followed him. Walking slowly on the stone steps she felt her heart pounding as she took each step. Usagi began to fear how far down they were going and what was down here as she hugged herself from the cold breeze hitting her warm skin.

Looking around at the stone walls she was expecting some paintings or secret writings but there was nothing. It was all bear and cold when she finally reached the last step and stopped there was a large room before her. Lit up by small fire touches surrounding the walls clearing the darkness in the room.

Vincent stood in the middle as she slowly walked over to him looking around. The room was plain just grey dull brinks surrounding the single room. Usagi stopped beside him and looked at what he was staring at it was a statue of a women. She was standing with one huge angel wing behind her on the left.

With a bat like wing on the right on her back her hands were linked together. Like she was preying up to her breast she was naked with a blanket by her feet. She looked like she was crying with the sad expression on her face with a bite mark on the left side of her neck. She looked for a name but there was nothing about the women.

Usagi just stood her mouth wide as she looked at the elegant lady. She was beautiful with long hair that went past her shoulders. But she couldn't tell what color her eyes and hair was as she was made out of white marble stone. "Who are you?" Usagi knew the statue couldn't hear her as she looked at Vincent.

He looked back at her, "This lady was once a 'Cursed Blood' like you. But she refused to become a bride so the Village put a spell on her and turned her into a statue" Usagi froze as she looked back at the women. Tears slowly fell from her eyes, "How can we free her?" Vincent just shock his head.

"I don't know" Usagi frowned as she stared at the women she felt sorry for her it was her life and it was taken away from her. Just because she didn't want to become a bride she then lifted her left hand to her mouth. Putting her middle finger inside her mouth she bit it hard.

Using her blunt fangs she bit hard against her pale skin tears fell as she finally pierced her skin. Holding back a small cry as she pulled her finger out of her mouth her fresh crimson blood dripping from the small wound. She walked closer and raised her finger up towards her mouth wiping her finger across her smooth lips.

Vincent watched as Usagi smeared her lips red it was like she was being controlled. As he watched her she then mumbled something to the statue un-audio to his ears. He wasn't able to catch it as Usagi moved back and stood beside him. When suddenly she collapsed to her knees panting heavily.

Vincent quickly caught her as he held her tightly in his arms, "Are you okay?" Usagi looked at him her eyes half-closed. She looked weak her skin used to be a pink tinged now it was a pale white. Her eyes used to be bright now they were becoming lifeless she was giving away to much of her life. She looked like a walking zombie ghost and Vincent hated it he wanted the old Usagi back.

Her life span was getting less and less with the more blood she gave away. She had to stop otherwise she wouldn't make it to her next birthday. Vincent helped her up to her feet as her body shake against his arms she was too weak to stand on her own. As Usagi looked up at the statue her eyes widen as fresh red blood slowly came from her eyes.

As it slowly fell down her cheeks and dripped from her chin onto the stone floor below. Usagi looked to her neck and blood also fell from the deep holes when her arms moved. She froze as they went to her heart and her left hand punched through her breast pulling out her heart. Marble pieces fell to the floor and shattered into tiny pieces as she broke her body.

Usagi suddenly felt herself wanting to vomit as the statue held the beating heart in her hands. It was beating like it was real as blood dripped from her fingers leaving a pool of blood below. She couldn't hold it back anymore as she vomited falling to her knees coughing it up as saliva fell from the sides of her mouth.

Tears fell from her eyes why was Vincent showing her this? Her body shaking she suddenly heard a loud clanking sound as she looked up. The statue stood before her she gasped as she bent down handing her the still beating heart. Usagi just looked at her as she smiled a gentle smile at her. "Usagi"

Her eyes wide, "Y-you can talk?" the statue nodded her head. "You are the last 'Cursed Blood'. I can sense that your life span is almost up you have let Vampires drink your blood" Usagi just stared at her, her mouth didn't move yet she was talking to her she gulped and slowly nodded her head.

"Drink my blood it will regain your life span back up again" Usagi jolted upwards causing her to slip up and fall onto her bum at her words. "W-what...?" The statue moved her hands out to her the beating heart now just inches from her lips. She could hear the thumping noise ring in her ears as it beat in her hands and smell it too.

A strong smell of iron hit her nose the need to be sick hit her again. As tears left her eyes from the strong odder she looked up at Vincent who just stood. Watching her as she sat she opened her mouth to speak but her voice was gone fear had sank in her heart thumping against her chest.

His cheeks bright pink as he panted heavily his body slightly shaking when suddenly Usagi felt cold fingers touch her face. Turning her head her mouth wide open she couldn't shut it as her fingers kept hold of her face tightly. She looked up as she statue put the heart over her mouth and squeezed it.

Blood poured into her open waiting mouth her eyes wide as she tasted the blood. Hitting her tongue it tasted like copper and metallic Usagi tried her hardest not to sallow but she couldn't stop herself. As she gagged against the blood forcing itself down her throat she had to give in.

"Its okay Usagi there is nothing to fear a 'Cursed Blood' doesn't have a blood type we all share the same type of blood in our veins" Usagi squeezed her eyes closed as she felt the warm blood go down her throat. She suddenly felt more alive her body wasn't cold anymore she felt stronger as energy sored through her body.

As the statue squeezed out every last drop some of the blood fell onto her skin she didn't think she could take anymore. Vincent's bright emerald green eye widen as he watched Usagi's pale skin went back to its normal pinkish tinged color. She looked more like herself again now that she had blood in her again.

As the last drop fell into her mouth the taste of salt lingered on her tongue she lowered her head. As she stared at the statue who had removed her hand from her face the heart had stopped beating. When it fell out of her hand and onto the floor with a squish sound. Cracks appeared all over her body.

Usagi gasped, "Wait what's happening to you?" the statue smiled at her as she reached out and kissed her fore-head. Usagi shivered from the cold kiss it reminded her of Alucard's lips. "I have given my life to you. Please live the rest of your life happily unlike me. I was sealed away into a statue forced to hide from the world. Now I have served my purpose and you have freed me"

As she pulled away tears slowly fell from Usagi eyes, "Thank you, Usagi" as the statue crumbled into a heap of pieces to the floor. As she continued to look she suddenly began to feel light headed as darkness covered her eyes. Before she knew it her eyes had closed as she hit the cold floor hard somebody shouted her name but she didn't know who.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes feeling something soft beneath her as her eyes closed and opened. Before they finally fully opened adjusting to the light she slowly pushed herself up. Holding her head with her left hand as she sat up she looked around the area. _"Huh? I'm back in my room. But... how...?"_

Usagi closed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened but everything just came as a blur. A sharp pain going through her head she saw something on her brown beside cabinet. She rolled over onto her right side and reached out picking up the piece of paper. "To Usagi. I hope you had a great fun filled day. See you tomorrow. Vincent"

A small smile came across her face she must of collapsed from tiredness. She looked at her clock and a low yawn escaped her mouth she got of the bed stripping of her clothes. Putting on her yellow nightie Usagi decided to call it a day and climbed into bed falling asleep within seconds dreaming about Alucard.

Chapter 61 Late July or Early Auguast

* * *

I just want to say a **HUGE** thank you to everyone for being very paticent with me. But I got some good news everything will now return to normal so i'll be posting two chapters again (possibly three!) like always every month without the **LONG** wait. My brother's operation was a sucess although his lens has come off his eye. So now he cant see and has to go back in again to short that out but its not a huge majour suergrey. Its just a go in and come out the same day but hopefully this will be the last one... I **REALLY** hope.

P.S; Alucard will make an apperence very soon and when he does. I'm pretty sure **ALL** of you will enjoy it!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	61. Chapter 61

**{New Beta~~! Issa me~, Van Hisagi! I am CherryKunoichiTenTen's official beta-reader! Love to all. And if I'm not doing a satisfactory enough job, beat your gums up telling me. xD I don't mind the yelling.}**

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Days turned to weeks; Usagi and Vincent had almost seen all of the Village. There were many places Vincent had showed her. But most of it all she had already seen before. As much as Usagi was enjoying her present, a part of her wanted to go home. Her days were slowly becoming boring but she was too scared to say anything. But Usagi found something strange every day. A beautiful soft white feather always appeared near her door when she returned home. Sometimes a black one would come also Usagi started to collect them but she began to wonder who they belonged too. Most of all Alucard hadn't once come to see her and it brought a great pain to her heart. She missed him so much she wanted to see him right now. To feel his powerful presence as his blood red eyes stared into hers and made her melt as his cold lips kissed hers whiles his soft gloved hands touched her warm skin.

As Usagi returned home from another fun filled day, (or at least to Vincent...) she got into her pink nightie and went to bed but as the hours passed she couldn't get to sleep. Sitting up, she decided to get some fresh air to see if that would help. She threw the green quilt off her and opened the door to walk out.

The cold night air hit her warm skin sending goose bumps across her skin. She smiled as fresh crisp air filled her lungs and let out a long sigh. As the cool grass hit her bare toes she giggled and closed the door behind her putting it on the latch as she walked over to the forest behind her. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness when they finally settled and slowly widen.

There was a fox in the distance with a white tip on the end of its tail. The animal's fur was pure jet black with medium size ears the size of it showed that it was a fully grown adult. From what she could see it had bright red eyes Usagi slowly and hesitantly walked over to it not wanting to scare the beautiful animal.

As she put out her right hand making cute little noises to it the fox slowly walked over to her. Till they were just inches from her finger tips the fox slowly lifted up its face its black wet noise sniffing her fingers. Usagi smiled she had never been up close to a rare animal before when suddenly it sprinted away. Her happy smile went with the kitsune as it ran; but stopped and looked back at her.

Usagi froze as it looked at her was it telling her to follow or was it playing? But the fox didn't once move from it place as it kept looking at her she gulped and rubbed her arms up and down. From the cool breeze as it hit her warm arms once again she looked around. But she smiled and ran after it not knowing were it was going to lead her.

As Usagi ran towards the huge forest trees surrounded the large patch of green, she slowly became aware of the night life around her. Ignoring that, she continued to run, following the fox running through the thick grass and small braches on the floor as they snapped behind her bare feet. As she tried to keep up with the four legged animal it was much faster then her when suddenly it disappeared from her sight Usagi's eyes widened.

As she turned a left and stopped looking around she couldn't see the fox her heart pounding. As she panted heavily she could see her own breath she gulped as she stood in silence. Only an owl's voice could be heard as it cried she slowly turned around in a circle hoping that maybe it was behind her.

But the beautiful animal was no were in sight Usagi began to panic she had no idea how to get back. Tears slowly fell from her eyes, '_Great... I'm lost. What should I do...? What would Alucard do...?'_ her eyes widen and she wiped them. A nod, and she continued. '_I can't give up; I must be strong!'_

Said girl held her head high; "Humph": and rubbed her cold arms up and down as she slowly walked off. Usagi continued to wander for what felt like hours turning corners and going back and forth. But no matter what she did she was lost and had no idea on what to do or were to go next.

She stopped once again tears ready to fall when she froze as a white feather fell in front of her face. She put out her hands and caught it, "Its another one..." as she gripped the white hard stick the hollow shaft. Twirling it in her left hand between two fingers she closed her eyes and brushed it against her face.

Gently stroking the soft barb against her left cheek she smiled and let out a giggle. Forgetting all about the situation she was in her heart rate calmed down along with her breathing. As she slowly opened her eyes they looked down as she saw a trail of white feathers going across the long grass.

Leaving a trail out into the woods... She swallowed. Should she follow it? Was it leading her to safety or her death? But what else was there for her; she was already lost. Usagi slowly nodded her head and followed the trail as she walked looking about hoping she may bump into the fox once again.

But as she continued to walk her heart sped up as she saw a large lush green area. Along with her caravan she could see the single bright yellow light coming out of her room. She ran towards the last tree when she stopped as she heard a voice, "Usagi..." her eyes wide the voice sounded familiar to her.

She quickly spun around her heart pounding as she saw the black fox once again she gasped. Crouching down to her knees she slowly put out her left hand and made little cute noises to it. The fox once again slowly came to her but this time it gently rubbed the side of its face against her fingers.

She froze as the fox then licked her thumb as she felt the roughness of its wet pink tongue as it sat down. Its long bushy black tail slowly swung about in the short grass Usagi smiled and rubbed its long black left ear. Its red eyes closed as it leaned in to her touch as she gently stroked it head like a cat.

She stopped and kissed the top of its head as she slowly got back up and smiled. "I have to go now. Good night, Kitsune-san." Usagi turned around and walked off; getting closer to her caravan when she suddenly felt like she was being followed. She stopped and turned around freezing as she saw the fox behind her.

Waving its tail happily; but she wasn't as enthusiastic as the kitsune. Usagi gulped, "G-go back. You can't stay with me. Its more safer for you out there." She pointed out to the forest. Usagi noticed its tail stopped moving like it was unhappy with her words, and Usagi felt her heart pained at it. She smiled and crouched down looking it straight in the eye.

As there eyes locked she was sure she felt something as she stared deep into its bright blood red eyes. But couldn't quite get it as she slowly rose, "Okay... Just for tonight you can stay." She continued towards her caravan and opened the door; which she'd kept on its golden latch so it wouldn't close on her.

She pulled on black door handle and walked inside, the fox following. As she locked the door her, her mind was ringing with fought as the animal followed. Was it safe to bring a wild fox inside?. Would it kill her while she slept and eat her? Or was it just cold and lonely. Either way her heart wouldn't calm as they got to her room.

As she climbed in her bed the fox curled up at the foot of her bed she watched as it closed its eyes; it's tail curling around its small frame as she pulled her quilt over her body. She leaned over onto her left side over to the wooden beside cabinet and turned of the lamp pulling on the sliver chain as she rested her head on her matching pillow.

She slowly closed her eyes thinking about Alucard as tears fell from her eyes. Usagi was sure she felt a soft finger wipe away her tears and cold lips on her fore-head. Said girl tried to open her eyes, but her body was too tired so she mumbled his name. She felt nothing for the rest of that night, so maybe it wasn't him after all. Her hear sank. All she wanted was to see him. Why wouldn't he come and see her?

Morning came, and Usagi slowly opened her eyes, light coming into the single window. She closed and opened them as they finally adjusted to the morning light she couldn't feel the little dip in her bed anymore. Alarmed, she quickly shot up and looked at her feet but the fox was gone her eyes widen.

She opened her mouth to speak as she looked left she couldn't see it but as she turned her head right. Her mouth open and closed like a fish out of water she couldn't believe it. Alucard was sat on her bed looking at her she shook her head was she still dreaming? She slowly reached out to him.

Her fingers touched his long black hair feeling his soft locks tangling in her fingers he just sat there letting her do it as tears suddenly fell from her eyes. His hair felt real he really was here as she moved back to her spot her tears never ending. "A-Alucard..." He just grinned at her crying face as he sat she could only see the right side of his body he wasn't wearing his red fedora hat that had a wide floppy brim.

But then again he hardly did these days along with his circular heavily tinted wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. But Usagi like him without them as they hid his beautiful blood red eyes and messy black hair. She quickly rose from her warm spot and crawled over to him as he turned around to face her she hugged him.

"I missed you..."-hic-"I missed you so much..." Alucard just froze from her words shocked even as a pain went through his dead heart. She still missed even after he had shouted at her and threw his blood bottle at her. He slowly raised his arms to hug her back but she pulled away from him and looked in to his eyes.

They locked eyes and before she knew it she felt his cold lips against her own her body tingled all over. She missed his lips so much but her eyes snapped open as she remembered something and slowly pulled away. She couldn't do this; she can't fall in love with him-not after finding out her dad was a Vampire Hunter.

"Usagi?" She looked away feeling a strong throbbing pain in her heart, "I can't... I can't do this anymore Alucard..." as she shook her head at him. Still looking away; Alucard frowned at her words and grabbed her shoulders. She squealed as he pushed her onto the bed as he crawled on top of her; pinning her like his prey. His hands slid beside her head and his legs on each opposite side of her waist. Usagi gulped.

She looked up her eyes wide as he stared into her own she felt her heart pound. What was he going to do to her? She opened her mouth to speak but he got there before her, "Why, Usagi? Why can't we do these things anymore?" Usagi was sure she saw a slight pained look in his eyes.

She felt her whole world stop as she looked she had never seen this side of him before. Her mouth still open no words would come out: "Usagi..." Her heartbeat rang in her ears. She knew she had to tell him but if she did would her hate her afterwards or even worse kill her as her father had killed many of his own kind.

She licked her dry lips and looked him straight in the eye, "My... my father he... he was a-a V-vampire hunter..." she quickly looked away and shut her eyes tight. Expecting him to do something but instead she felt his soft gloved hand on her face turning it to face him. "Usagi... Open your eyes."

She slowly opened them and looked at him he was smirking at her. Said girl opened her mouth, her eyes wide. She was so confused; why was he smirking at her? "I know what your father was Usagi. I meet him on that night when he was still alive and when he took you away." Usagi froze. How could she had forgotten that?

Of course Alucard would have seen her father more then once, plus he would of been able to sense that. She smiled to herself, "Is that why you didn't want to do those things anymore. Cause you where afraid of me finding out about your father, Usagi?" she slowly nodded her head at him. He just chuckled at her as he leaned forward his face just inches away from her own.

She could feel his hot breath against her face her heart rate getting faster once again. "Silly girl. I wouldn't do this-" He then kissed her lips gently Usagi kissed back as he pulled away she panted heavily. Alucard felt his own blood rush as she panted. "-to you. Plus I think your father would have killed me years ago if he had a chance. But he had you Usagi."

Usagi eyes could only widen at his words she went to speak but Alucard got there first once again, "Usagi... How do you know you love me?" she froze at his question. Gulping she looked away and then slowly back at him nodding her head she replied back. "Well, when I think about you the way I do. I-I begin to miss you so much… even if you are by my side I can't stop thinking about you. I have no words for the appreciation of the things you do for me. When I'm with you… I feel complete I don't want to leave your side. I feel like nothing could possibly ruin my serenity for you. Even when we have our fights… I simply can't stay mad at you. Because honestly that's what love is… I l-love you for who you are Alucard. I love you."

Alucard just froze at her words he didn't know what to say there was just silence Usagi began to get uneasy. Had she said something wrong? Or maybe her words had just touched his soul and dead heart. "A-Alucard...?" He finally snapped out of his trance and gently ran his thumb over lips causing her to shiver in pleasure.

As a tingling feeling went over her body he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Usagi kissed back as she put her arms around his neck, and her left hand went to his hair. Tangling her fingers into his black locks while her right hand just stayed around his neck. His kiss was soft and slow which shocked her.

She didn't think Alucard could be this loving when she suddenly felt him nibble her bottom lip. Usagi giggled against him as he licked her lips she accepted and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. It had been so long since they had kissed like this... Usagi felt her body heat up her pussy getting slightly wet.

As pleasure soured throughout her body, electricity tingling, shooting through her like a rocket all at once. It was too overwhelming for her as his tongue danced with hers searching her mouth, rubbing her upper roof. She jolted her hips shot up and hit his own she heard him growl in the kiss.

As the kiss got more faster and more passionate there tongues dancing more faster as they rubbed against each other. Saliva falling down the sides of her mouth as she explored his copying him she patted his neck gently. Alucard got the message and pulled away from her mouth a string of saliva connected to the tips of there tongues.

Said string broke as he pulled away she gasped for breath panting heavily her chest heaving for air. As it rose up and down her cheeks bright red her pink lips parted as tears fell. She had never had a kiss so intensifying before. The vampire smirked at her as he gently rubbed her bottom lip.

As he started into her beautiful different colored eyes; her left a bright pink color whiles her right was a Psychedelic purple. He noticed that they looked more alive her skin had more color to it. She seemed to have more energy in her but most of all her life span had increased dramatically.

As he saw more blood rushing through her veins pumping faster. He held back a growl as he watched it his mouth watering, and he shook his head. He wasn't going to give into temptation if he wanted Usagi to live longer. He was going to have to stop drinking her blood the more he drank the less chance she had of being with him forever.

Usagi just smiled at him as she leaned up and kiss his lips he froze at her action. As her kiss lingered before she laid back down on her pillow; "Alucard..." He smirked and gently rubbed her right cheek. As he stared deep into her eyes she returned it: "Usagi please be all mine. In mind-" she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Body...-" She gasped as he rub his middle finger between her pussy lips. "And soul." She opened her eyes, staring into Alucard's searching red orbs. She gulped at his intense stare. What was going on? Why had he become serious all of a sudden.

"With me together forever as my Lover, Mate and Bride. Promise to never leave my side." Usagi just froze at his words. Was that Alucard's way of saying that he loved her too? Her mouth went dry her eyes wide this had to be a dream as she reached out to him touching his soft cold face. This wasn't a dream Alucard; had just confessed to her his Love.

Chapter 62 coming mid-Late August.

* * *

So Alucard has finally confesses his true feelings after 60 chapters! It took me ages to decide on what he should say being a Vampire. They have there ways of saying things so please let me know what you think.

I know its taken forever but, I didn't want to rush into it I wanted it be this long as finding the road to true Love is never easy. And just cause there together now don't expect it to get any easier too its going to have its up's and down's. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**P.S** I have always had this bit open even when writing this story. Does anyone want Pip and Seras to get together? Yes or No? Just bare in mind that Seras, Pip and his crew, Integra and Walter are only minor characters. This story is about Usagi and Alucard along with my other characters.

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~

To; Toni-leigh.

Thank you for your nice comments! please don't think i've been ignoring you I haven't i'm sorry if you think I have. But I would like to talk to you too! Unfortnatly **FAN FICTION NET** wiped out your email address. Are you on anything else at all? Like **YOUTUBE** as I am also on there too I go by the name; **sasuke6887**. If not maybe space it out when you write it out again? hopfully this time they wont wipe it out :D


	62. Chapter 62

**{Is'sa me, again. Just to let you know, Miss Beta has changed her name. xD I'm now ****~~! xD}**

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**Note: Mild Sexual Scene**

Usagi knew that he was a centuries old Vampire so his talk and words were slightly different than todays speech. She felt her heart pound but a part of her was slightly disappointed she wanted to hear him say those three words to her. Deep down he probably never would as that would be so out of his nature.

But still it would have been nice to hear as she had never once been told that she was loved. Even by her own family or friends she opened her mouth to speak, but it was dry: she'd lost her own voice. Alucard chuckled at her face as he leaned in closer and peeked her lips. "Its okay, my bride, I already know how you feel about me."

Her eyes widened. Was Alucard now going to call her his 'Bride'? Instead of calling her by her name? She hoped not as that would be just too embarrassing. As he gently kissed her, his cold lips felt so right against her own. They fitted perfectly, and she felt herself melting against him as he continued to kiss her moving to the left side of her mouth as she closed her eyes.

Alucard was kissing to her cheek, causing her to be distracted with his gentle butterfly kisses. She didn't feel him grab her body and lift her up back to her pillows. Opening her legs and lifting them up so now they were now around his hips. As he slowly kissed her left ear and then down her neck letting out low sighs when she felt him grind against her.

Her eyes snapped open wide as Alucard rubbed himself against her white panties holding back a moan. As he continued to kiss down to her shoulders pulling her bra and nightie straps down. She shivered as she felt his soft white gloves brush against her warm skin taking of her white cotton bandage of her right shoulder.

Usagi could only whimper against him the friction was beyond words as she heard Alucard growl. But as they continued he could feel wetness on his grey trousers he looked at her, her eyes closed cheeks pink. Her pink lips parted as she moaned when her eyes widen she could feel Alucard's half erect member poking through his pants. "A-Alucard..."

He let out a long groan as she moaned his name. She knew were this was going although she wanted to have sex with him she always had. But not here not now with Vincent next door in the other caravan. She wanted it to be special and romantic to last all night long till they were covered in hickeys and sweat out of breath and sore till they could do no more.

Alucard kissed back up to her lips and peeked them, "Your are all mine Usagi. I want you right now please let me make love to you. For I am all yours to do with as you wish" Usagi swallowed hard. She never thought he would say those words to her she had to be dreaming again. "Usagi..." As he whispered a lustful moan into her left ear.

She reached out to him with her right hand. Gently stroking his right cheek Alucard leaned into her touch letting out a low sigh as her soft warm fingers touched his cool skin. "A-Alucard we... I..." He stopped as Usagi tried to speak her words he looked into her glossy lust filled eyes he knew what she was trying to say to him and he agreed.

"I understand Usagi. You want your first time to not be heard with Vincent around" Usagi slowly nodded her head at him as he leaned forward and whispered into her left ear his hot breath against her skin. "Cause the poor caravan would shake with our love-making and your beautiful screams would wake him from his slumber"

Usagi's face went a bright red tomato color at his words as he pulled away a shiver went through her entire body. As he chuckled at her face her body filled with pleasure Alucard was still hard and her own body was aching. "A-Alucard... p-please..." He knew what she was trying to say but he wanted her to say it for him. But would she?

"What is it my Bride?" She whimpered she didn't want to say it but she knew Alucard would make her. "P-please... I... I..." She gulped her face going even redder as it went down to her neck. She couldn't say such things it was too embarrassing but her body was screaming at her.

She closed her eyes as she opened them she looked deep into his hungry blood-red ones slowly opening her mouth. His lust filled stare made her even more aroused he could see her hard nipples pocking out of her pink silk nightie. She looked away from his gaze as he slowly gridded into her she moaned loudly she wanted more much more.

Why did he have to tease her so much. "Usagi what is it you want?" As he leaned down and sucked on her right collar-bone as his thumb gently brushed her left nipple. Gently rubbing over it back and forth Usagi tried to close her legs but Alucard's hips stopped her. As pleasure started to sore through her when he stopped.

All of the pleasure building up slowly went away once again, _"No... Don't stop, please don't..."_ she was so close. Usagi laid there panting heavily as she looked at him tears slowly falling from her eyes. Alucard looked at her lust filled face as he smirked at her heavily panting. "Tell me what it is you want"

Her mouth dry she swallowed hard as she opened her arms up to him he looked at her. Sadness filled her as Alucard didn't know what she wanted when he slowly leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down their chest touching as she couldn't take it anymore.

She whispered into his left ear gently, "I... I can't take a-anymore. M-make me... c-c-cum, please Alucard" Alucard smirked against her words. He was happy she had finally said it as he pulled away from her chest. Looking her gently in the eyes as he gridded against her once again she moaned.

He smirked against her high-pitched moans and kissed her sore bruised lips once more as he nodded. "Well done Usagi" As he started to grind into her once again but harder her eyes wide she knew she wouldn't last long. It had been so long since they last touched each other as she removed her arms.

Gripping the blue quilt beneath her in both of her hands as she moaned loudly. She could only hope Vincent wasn't hearing her as she closed her eyes shut. The pleasure was just pure ecstasy as she gridded against him in time as she heard him groan. Lust filled her as she heard him.

She kept up with him pressing harder against his hard erect cock her white panties soaked. Her labia lips swollen and engorged they felt like they were on fire her body hot and sweaty. She didn't know how much longer she could last as she felt her vagina throbbing she could only hope Alucard was close.

As she looked up at him his eyes closed his mouth wide open she could see his white fangs. They were fully grown as he groaned once again she could see them full and sharp. She had missed the feeling of him biting her neck as she imaged them piercing his skin once more she squirted.

Alucard chuckled as he felt the quick rush of wetness against his trousers. As she continued to stare at him his cheeks had a hint of pink on them. The look of pure passion on him she whimpered only she would ever see this look on him. Only her no one else as she felt her muscles tighten.

She reached up to him with both hands she wanted to hold him again. "A-Alucard..." He opened his eyes and smirked at her desire filled face he knew what she wanted. He could feel it against his cock he knew she was near her limit already. He was going to have to work on that once they get back.

He bent down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he groaned into her right ear as they both panted heavily sweat covering there body's as Alucard gridded into her picking up his pace. She could feel his hard stiff cock against her labia lips as it rubbed against them. Plus were her panties were soaked it only made it more pleasurable.

As she moved her hips in time with his fast pace once again he groaned against her she was happy. That she made Alucard feel this way only she could do this to him only the two of them would ever feel this pleasure. Only the two of them would reach this satisfaction together as she once again moaned loudly.

Her body all sticky and hot she could feel her pussy twitching she didn't want to cum just yet. But Alucard wasn't planning on slowly down as she was sure she could fell him too twitching against her. He could feel her pussy twitching against him her juices sweeping through his trousers on to his boxers. "A-Alucard I'm-"

But it was too late as her back arched up her head went back as she screamed out her orgasm. Her eyes closed as she felt herself release in her panties. Alucard felt it too her hot thick white liquid witch caused his own orgasm to come to soon. As his cock twitched he hid his face in her neck shamed by his early release.

Letting out a loud growl as he bared his long white fangs Usagi gasped as she felt something hot against her drenched panties. It was Alucard's hot white thick seed but she could only smile as they both panted heavily. She gently stroked his long jet black hair like a cat. "I love you Alucard" As her breathing slowly went back to normal.

She continued to stroke hair with her left hand. Her fingers brushing his soft long locks she loved his hair Alucard chuckled at her actions. "Usagi I'm not a cat" She stopped mid way her cheeks heating up again, "I-I'm sorry Alucard" as he rose his head from her neck.

He pushed himself up and looked into her eyes once again she opened her mouth to speak. "A-Alucard c-can you change your form?" He slowly nodded his head at her as he sat up on his butt. "I can change my form into anything I want animal, gender; anything I desire." Usagi gasped as she too pushed herself up.

She lightly smirked at him, "So can you turn into a fox...?" Alucard nodded his head and a black fire covered his body. Disappearing into it the black fire had many red eyes all over appearing on his place. When it disappeared and he was now a black fox. Usagi giggled at him, "I knew it, you were the fox." as she reached out and stroked his head.

"So you figured it out Usagi. Hee~." As he leaned his head up and pressed his wet nose against her face gently rubbing it against her small button nose. "But why did you hide behind an animal?" As she gently rubbed his left ear she heard him lowly purring in his throat she smiled at him as she continued.

His eyes closed she stopped and kissed the top of his head when suddenly she got pushed down. Her eyes wide she looked up as he laid on top of her still in his fox form. "Alucard..." He sighed Usagi jolted at it, it was kind of wierd seeing him talking to her in another form as she continued to stare.

"I guess I was afraid of seeing you after the incident before. Plus I just wanted to make sure you were safe after being away for nearly a month." Usagi's eyes widen at his words she had been away for a month it had gone that quick. But she felt her heart pound Alucard was worried about her.

She leaned up and closed her eyes as she rubbed her nose against his wet gone letting a giggle. As she felt the cold wetness against her own when suddenly it was gone she opened her eyes. Seeing Alucard's grinning face she froze as her cheeks went bright red when she jolted. "Oh!"

Alucard froze from her voice as he leaned on his knees and elbows not crushing her body. "A-Alucard could you get of me I got to get something..." He nodded his head at her as she quickly rose and crawled over her bed. Almost slipping as she came of the edge she went over to the wooden chair in the left corner.

She looked into the back pockets of her blue jean shorts which she had kept there. Alucard looked around the room there was a pile of clothes in the right corner witch he guessed was dirty clothes. He never knew she could be so messy but then again she was on holiday so it didn't matter.

Unlike at work she was clean and tidy he looked back at her as she gasped happily. Holding something in her right hand she came back to him on the bed. Crawling along on her knees she stopped beside him handing him a piece of folded paper. "Can you give this to Walter when go back?"

He nodded his head as he took it and put it into the pocket of his red trench coat. Usagi opened her mouth to say something when she felt his arms around her pulling her into a hug. As he smelled her sweet candy scent of her body and hair he loved it as it filled up his nose letting a low sigh.

Usagi smiled as she wrapped her arms around him breathing in his scent: gunpowder, blood and his body's sweet sweat. She had missed it all as he gently pulled her away there eyes locked as she opened her mouth. They both slowly leaned in as she looked at his lips and he did the same.

Her breathing hitched as he got closer as she felt his hot breath on her face. When ***knock knock*** they both froze in place, "Usagi..." she heard Alucard growl lowly as they looked over at the door. "Usagi, are you there?" She knew he wasn't going to go away until she answered the door.

She looked at him as he looked back at her she didn't want him to go but if Vincent saw him. He would probably ring Hellsing and tell Sir Integra, "Alucard... I-" but he stopped her by putting his middle finger up to her lips. "Its okay I half to go anyways. I'll give this to Walter and be back later tonight"

Usagi felt her hole entire body froze at his words he was going to come back tonight! She couldn't move and Alucard chuckled at her as he kissed her lips gently waking her up. "...Okay..." He smirked as he then disappeared from her sight as her heart pounded against her chest she couldn't believe it.

The two of them were finally together at last her brain was still trying to register it. But her mind was screaming in joy she smiled to herself as she rose from her spot She walked towards the front door and opened it hiding behind it peeking her head round. "Hi, sorry I was still asleep."

Vincent froze, "At this hour?" she slowly nodded her head letting out a little giggle. "So... what is it you wanted?" He smiled at her his huge grin as she stood.

"Today is out last day and I had something special planned for us. But it's not until later at 5 o'clock" Usagi slowly nodded her head at his words a part of her was worried. As his grin turned into a smirk, "But there's one condition you have to were your brides clothes" She froze her eyes wide.

But as she went to speak Vincent walked off to his caravan, "I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock, kay!" waving his hand at her as he walked off. Vincent smirk went as he frowned he could smell him on her Alucard. Usagi was his and he will have her not matter what.

Usagi stood as she watched him walking off not having a chance to say anything as she closed her door. She walked off to her bathroom to have a wash but she didn't want too. She didn't want to wash his scent of her but she had too as she pulled her pink nightie off breathing Alucard's smell. Her body once again getting hot and wet as she panted heavily.

Breathing it in her cheeks getting hot but she shook her head as she took of her sticky damp underwear and pink ribbon. Walking into her shower an hour later she felt refreshed and clean drying herself off she looked for her bride outfit. Laying it out on her bed she put some new underwear on and decided not to bother with her bandage there was no point in hiding behind it anymore.

Putting on her white playsuit stepping in to the shorts that came high up her legs putting the straps over her shoulders. Next her white stockings pulling them up her legs they went over her knees with a pink bow on the sides. She then brushed her hair free of tangles letting out low hisses as she brushed.

As she combed it through she grabbed her cherry blossom tiara placing it on her head. Making sure it stayed as she tied up her pink ribbon necklace. Along with her black flat shoes doing up the buckle on them she then quickly glanced at the clock.

She still had five minutes left her mind racing with fought about what Vincent had planned for today. Plus it was their last day after this would he keep in touch with her would she ever see him again? He was her friend after all but Seras was her best friend.

Even though she hadn't known her long she felt like she had known her for ages. As she smiled to herself Usagi reached for her blank note pad on her wooden Chester draws. Writing out a note for Alucard for when he came and she wasn't back yet.

She placed it on her wooden bedside cabinet by the sliver lamp. Her heart racing again as she fought of him she couldn't wait to see him again tonight. Cause after today she would return back home and see him everyday Usagi gently slapped her cheeks as her mind went off on its own again. _"No Usagi!"_

As reached out to her water sleeves gently placing them on her bed. Slowly putting on the left arm cover that came just under her armpit the length was so long it dragged along the floor. Usagi then tried to put on the other one after having a struggle. Letting out some colorful language she finally manage to put it on and smiled to herself.

She was finally complete she looked at the clock and gulped it was time. She didn't want to know what Vincent had planned today as he knocked at her door she opened it. He grinned at her. "You look absolutely beautiful Usagi" She blushed and shut the door behind her as they head for the village once again. Her heart thumping loudly against her chest as it ringed in her ears. All she wanted was for this day to end so she could see Alucard again.

Chapter 63 mid- September

* * *

Hiya! I do apologize for my late updates. Had lots of things going on last month plus my BETA was a little busy too. So three chapters will be posted this month to make up for it. I do apologize again and many thanks for being patience with me.

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	63. Chapter 63

**{Is'sa me, again, ! I am CherryKunoichiTenTen's official beta-reader! Love to all. And if I'm not doing a satisfactory enough job, beat your gums up telling me. xD I don't mind the yelling.}**

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please leave a review!

* * *

Usagi followed Vincent towards the black rusty metal gates for what felt like the hundredth time. She'd lost count of the amount of times they had passed through here and was glad this would be the last time. She sure didn't want to return here ever again.

Even though this was her home, she didn't want to find out anymore secrets or ruin anymore happy memories. As they walked, Vincent lowly humming to himself, Usagi felt her blood run cold. What was he thinking about? He seemed more happier then usual, if that was even possible.

She decided not to say anything and just go along with it as they walked through the deserted town, holding her arms up high. Usagi didn't want to ruin the beautiful water sleeves.

Usagi looked back at the village as images of children playing and people walking about filled her mind. She heard low whispers calling out to her but she couldn't make them out. _"What...? W-what are you trying to say...?" _She looked forward, at Vincent, who was miles ahead of her heading towards there old play area.

She ran after him, panting heavily as she pushed her body to run, having no use of her arms to help her. Usagi's mind racing as she ran. He didn't stop once or wait for her. She felt a cold shiver go up her spine. Something was defiantly wrong with Vincent. Or maybe it was just her. Either way she felt uncomfortable.

As they came to the small stream, Usagi watched as Vincent jumped over. He looked back at her as she took a couple of steps back counting to three she ran and jumped pushing on her legs, using all the strength she could muster she landed on the other side, but her body tumbled forward.

As her feet hit the grass, she fell flat on her face and tears slowly fell from her eyes. But luckily the soft dry grass softened her fall. She laughed to herself but froze as she heard Vincent laughing also. Usagi looked up at, him a blush covering her cheeks, "You always were a clumsy ox, Usagi." He gave her a hand up.

Usagi tried to take it, but the water sleeves were making it harder. So he grabbed her upper arms and gently pulled her up to her feet. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She froze at his action, but smiled at him as he let go of her.

He started to walk off once again with Usagi following as they headed towards the Forbidden Forest. Her heart pounded. Why was he taking her in there? From what she could remember there was nothing inside, just old rotten trees she looked at him. "V-Vinny, why are we going in here?"

He looked at her and grinned, "You'll see." He picked up his pace and walked inside. Usagi gulped and followed him as they walked inside she felt a strong gust of cold wind hit her body. She shivered and hugged her body as they walked through the thick high green grass.

Leaves fell from the braches which she sometimes had to duck under as they got further inside the forest. No wonder nobody was allowed in here. It felt like she was being watched. As she followed close behind him, she could see her own breath. When had it gotten so cold?

She looked up for light, as it was getting harder to see him in the darkness because the leaves blocked out the sun light from above. The only sound was the birds and owls as they chirping to each other. Her eyes darted back and forth. She wanted to get out; she didn't like it in here anymore. "V-Vinny, how much longer?"

But he just chuckled at her whimpering voice. "We're almost there." She tried to clam her pounding heart when suddenly they came to open area. There was hardly any trees and grass; brown and red leaves covered it. Looking about, she saw a wooden ladder going up a thick tree trunk with a old tree house above it.

As she looked closer, she saw there was a old painted sign saying; 'Fort Tree' in capital letters. The words were painted in blue and pink. She giggled. Vincent looked at her. "Do you remember it?" she nodded her head at him. "Yes, we built this along with some help from my dad"

She looked at the house. The walls and roof were all made of wooden planks. The windows had no glass and it had no door. It was just an empty house they used to play in, to get away from the villagers. Sometimes they even slept in it, when they got permission from their parents.

Usagi felt happiness fill her heart as memories came back to her. "Do you want to go up there?" She turned to look at him and then back at the house. Was it even safe after all these years? The rain, wind and snow might have made the planks weak and soft but Vincent walked towards the ladder.

He climbed it and up to the door crawling inside he stood up once his feet hit the wood. The ladder was nailed to the wood so it wouldn't come off or move. He turned around and looked at her, "See, it's safe!" as he shouted down at her. But Usagi couldn't climb up, her hands were covered.

She shook her head at him, "I can't. See?" he nodded his head at her. "Take them off." She sighed and gently pulled them down her arms putting them on the grass by her feet. Usagi gulped. Heights weren't her thing, so she climbed the ladder one step at a time making it to the top slowly as the wood creaked at her feet.

She crawled inside the old empty house. But as soon as she got inside she sneezed as dust and mold filled her nose. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she coughed waving her left hand in front of her face, hoping it would fly away as she looked around the small house. It was just plain. Empty. Nothing. But that was how they left it.

There was loads of cobwebs in the roof corners. Her eyes widened as she looked down. In the left corner was a bird's nest made from twigs with small white eggs which were already cracked open. It seems as though there house had been put to good use after they left it.

She walked towards the back window and poked her head out to see the view. Her hands held the edge tightly so she wouldn't fall out as the cool breeze hit her face. But there was nothing there as trees blocked her sight Vincent watched her. "Just like old times... Right?"

She pulled her head back inside and nodded at him, "Yeah..." she looked around. _Maybe we should have painted the walls too..._ A musty smell hit her nose, damp and un-clean; she held her nose. Vincent just smiled and walked towards the ladder. "Time to go." Usagi nodded at him.

Usagi followed him, the wood creaking beneath her feet.

Vincent handed Usagi her water sleeves. As he put them on her she just stood, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She was too scared to say anything, just in case she made him mad and he turned into his Dhampir self.

As long as he didn't try anything funny with her it was okay. He grinned at her. "Let's slowly head back?" Usagi nodded and smiled at him, "Okay..." but Vincent didn't seem to happy about it, as his grin faded. She felt uneasy as he stared at her, but he turned around and started to walk off.

Usagi felt bad as she watched him go, but all she wanted was to go home. She had enjoyed her time with him truly. But her birthday was over long ago. She wanted to go back to her normal duties as a maid and see everyone once again.

Usagi followed him through the forest once again but as they walked she noticed that something was different. This wasn't the way they came, although Usagi wasn't sure, "V-Vinny..." but he didn't answer her. She swallowed hard as she tapped his left shoulder gently but he ignored her.

She tried again but he still pay no attention to her as she shouted his name. She ran in front of him and he stopped his eyes closed, "Vinny..." he slowly opened them. As she stood in front of him she felt a dark powerful aura around him.

It felt harder to breath as she stood her blood going cold. She tried to swallow, and gasped as she looked at him. His emerald green eyes were now a deep pink. She slowly stepped back. What was going on?

"V-Vinny... w-what's going on...?" But he didn't answer her questions, just smirked at her. Usagi didn't like this. She froze as her heart thumped against her chest. Screams tore from her throat as she watched him, inching closer, closer, closer toward her.

Panic coursed through her, rooting her to the spot. She didn't know where to go. Only one thing went through her mind: to get away from Vincent as fast as she could. _Alucard was right. Vincent really is a Dhampir._

She tried to hold back her tears to stop her vision from going blurry, and her breathing quickened as she pushed her body to it's limit. Not looking where she was going, overwhelming fright ran through her body. She kept running hoping she was far away from him as possible, but even she knew she couldn't outrun a vampire.

Her heartbeat rang in her ears, her body growing weak, when suddenly she felt herself fall forward. Usagi's eyes were wide as she tumbled forward and down. Twigs and rocks smacked against her, scratching her skin.

She finally hit the bottom in a heap, right smack in the middle of a thorn bush. She felt liquid trickle down her skin keeping her eyes close as she gasped for air.

Usagi tried to force her body to get up but it wouldn't respond to her. _Get up... get up... I got to..._ She pushed against the cruel brambles. She tried nearly vainly to hold her screams of pain back; the thorns made long gashes in her arms and some on her face, ripping said girl's clothes in the process.

Usagi let her screams loose as an electrifying pain shot through her entire body. She finally managed to get up on to her feet; the pointed leaves ripping her clothes even more. She felt something watery go down her legs and body but she wasn't sure what it was.

But she shook her head deciding not to bother with it. She stepped out of the deadly thorn bush, tugging her water sleeves free. A loud rip sound rang in her ears as she heaved herself free.

But she didn't care. She strained her body to run once again, but she was to weak and tired to._ Alucard..._ She smiled and stumbled a few steps. She had to be strong and couldn't give up just yet.

Usagi stumbled some more, but froze as she felt a presence behind her. She went to move but was slammed against something hard. Usagi gasped as her back smacked it she looked at the person but words wouldn't come out. "You thought you could get away from me, eh? Usagi..."

Her body trembled as he smirked at her when she was tugged from her spot as he held her water sleeves in both hands. He tied a knot between the two then lifted her arms up. Vincent hooked it on a branch above her head she tried to move but her arms were bound.

Dread filled her as she was now stuck as she watched him grab her white playsuit. Ripping the top part slightly open showing of the top of her small breast. He tugged it down and moved closer: she could feel his hot breath against her skin.

She watched him as he opened his mouth, his white fangs grown to full length. "V-Vinny wh-" But her words got cut short as he bit on her right breast she screamed loudly in pain as his fangs sank into her soft flesh. A sharp stinging pain shot through her and she trembled while he drank her blood.

She heard him gulp. "Vinny s-stop!" tears fell from her eyes. It wasn't pleasurable like when Alucard drank. Only a stabbing pain went through her. Usagi tried to wiggle hoping he would stop but he only held her body still. She kicked her legs against him smacking it against him, but it didn't even effect him.

He didn't even tumble back instead she hurt herself. She had to stop him but how? "Vinny why...? Why are you doing this?" But said Dhampir didn't answer her back, and shooting ache from his fangs went through her breast. When she suddenly felt another presence behind her.

Was it Alucard? She hoped so, because Vincent suddenly stopped drinking. She froze as he let go of her body. She felt warm liquid hit her as she looked at his face. His mouth was wide as her blood dribbled down the sides of his mouth. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head she saw a sliver blade straight through his heart.

As blood dribbled down his white t-shirt he let out a blood curdling scream. Usagi watched him fall backwards onto the grass below to reveal the person her eyes wide. "R-Riku...?" He smiled at her but before she had a chance to say anything he cut her free from the branch with his katana.

He grabbed her left hand and pulled her into a run. Her body screamed in discomfort, but she pushed through it. She looked behind her at Vincent's body as he laid in a pool of his own red blood. His hair and clothes stained as the green grass covered him.

Riku had stabbed him through the heart. She knew that wouldn't stop him but at least it would slow him down for the moment. She hadn't last seen him since they went to the ice rink and she got taken away by Drake. He still had his platinum blonde hair that came to his shoulders and Kelly green eyes.

Was he a vampire too, she didn't know... "R-Riku, how did you find me...?" he looked back at her and smiled. But as he did Usagi's eyes widen in shock, "Y-your a vampire too?" he nodded at her. But as she looked back she noticed the fear in his eyes she felt her heart sank it looked like he was a afraid of her.

"Usagi, please don't be scared I wont hurt you." She nodded at him as they continued to run away through the forest as fast as they could. She started to get worried that her Cursed Blood would make him go crazy too. "R-Riku, are you okay?"

He looked back at her and nodded, but she could see his cheeks were bright pink. He too was effected by her blood, but was trying his best to fight it. "Riku, what happened after I left you?" She felt his soft hand grip tighter around her's, "Usagi... There's a lot you don't know."

Usagi felt her heart stop at his words. What did that mean? Was there something everyone she knew hiding from her even, Alucard and Vincent? But she wanted to know. "Riku, please tell me." His grip got even tighter, almost squeezing her hand and she felt her heart pound at his concern.

But she shook her head she had to know it might help Sir Integra, or even Walter. "Okay... but please don't hate me after this." Usagi smiled, albeit nervously. "I won't..." Usagi tightened her grip around his hand.

"There is this Vampire gang called Blood Driver. Their leader is Xavier Ayakashi. He has made every Cursed Blood his bride. He has drank there blood and eaten their flesh." He stopped as he heard Usagi gasp. She felt herself wanting to be sick at his words.

But managed to stop herself as she swallowed hard and spoke up, "So does that mean that he is over a thousand years old? "Riku nodded, although Usagi couldn't see it through the darkness covered by the trees shadows.

"Yes. He is beyond powerful then anyone can imagine. From drinking all of those Cursed Bloods and by eating their flesh he has kept his youth..." She looked away, disgusted by this man. "So... does that mean he's after me... right...?" There was a long silence and Usagi knew she was right as his grip didn't loosen up. "Yes he is... I'm sorry Usagi..."

Chapter 64 Late September


	64. Chapter 64

**{Is'sa me, again, ! I am CherryKunoichiTenTen's official beta-reader! Love to all. And if I'm not doing a satisfactory enough job, beat your gums up telling me. xD I don't mind the yelling.}**

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please leave a review!

* * *

Usagi looked around, feeling they'd been running for hours and not come out yet. Riku threw her a concerned look, making Usagi remember she'd only a human body that wasn't as capable as his immortal one. But she only smiled at him. She wasn't planning to stop now.

But the way out felt like it wasn't going to come anytime soon.  
Usagi began to think that maybe they were trapped in some spell or half sphere ball stopping them from leaving the forest, thus trapping them in here forever. She sighed and tried to think of something to say as she licked her dry pink lips. "Riku... who else is in the gang...?"

Riku nodded his head, "Father William, Drake, me-" Usagi gripped his right hand tighter causing him stop talking. He looked back at her and she smiled at him.

Usagi eyes widened as she remembered the blood on Drake's katana as she stood with him in the white empty room. "But why?" He looked back at her with wide eyes at her question. "I never wanted to be part of the gang... But Drake, my older brother, made me. Xavier saved us from being killed by the village we used to live in so it was sort of like a debt. But I knew if we did join the gang we would all be killed in the end just like by brother was..."

Usagi felt guilt fill her heart. She knew who had killed his brother: Alucard and her. He looked back at her as she went quiet. "Usagi I know who killed my brother. Its okay I'm not mad at you I hated my brother anyways. I was his beat up toy he used to physically hit me out of enjoyment when I was little... I'm glad he is dead."

Usagi gripped his hand tighter, "Riku..." she couldn't stop her tears from falling at his words. How could a family member do that to another? But she shook her head. She was glad Riku was okay now, away from all of that. "Is there anyone else in the gang?" Riku nodded his head once again.

"Yes the last two people in the gang are-" But he suddenly stopped, and Usagi bumped into his back letting out a gasp from the hit. "Riku...?" she froze as he started to look around, his Kelly green eyes turning violet. She wrapped her right arm around herself as she too looked around.

"We've been found..." Her eyes widened at his words. Vincent had found them already. Riku let go of her hand as he looked back at her, "Usagi go hide quickly."

He stared at her, now-violet eyes full of meaning, and she turned to run when she heard a clanging sound. She stopped in her tracks and spun around to look as Riku blocked Vincent's attack. Said boy had two dark blue guns in his hands. Usagi's eyes widened as she remembered them from last time - his 'Clone' fight against Alucard.

She froze and shouted, "Riku, watch out! Those guns are paralyzers!" He looked back at her as she stood. Vincent chuckled loudly, "Aah, Usagi you spoiled all of the fun!" And Riku looked back at him as he pushed harshly against Vincent causing him to tumbled backwards.

But Vincent showed off and did a backwards flip in the air landing gracefully on his feet. Riku just frowned at him, "Tsk, you always were a show off. You all ways had to be the best in the gang." Vincent just put his arm outwards and flipped his long black unkempt hair from his face, laughing at them.

"I can't help it if my adoring fans love me so much." Riku shook his head, "You always were stuck up your own pretentious ass, that's what!" Vincent clapped his hands at him, causing the metal guns to clank together loudly. He walked towards them once again.

"And what a glorious fine ass I have Riku. Thank you for noticing." Riku just shook his head again. Usagi blushed at his words not wanting to get involved. Vincent raised both his hands pointing his guns at him, "But unfortunately you won't get to look at it any longer~!" Riku lowered his katana, the tip touching the low green grass. "As a traitor to the gang and Master I have to kill you." Vincent shot from his left gun but Riku quickly raised his sword, blocking the bullet. "You always were Master's favorite student." He shot from the right gun.

Riku blocked it again, and Usagi gulped. Vincent was being too easy and she didn't like it. It was like he was saving up for a big finishing move or teasing Riku. "I can't help it if I was better then you, Riku. I mean, come on, look at you. You have no powers or strength just that little katana!" He ended with a cruel cackle.

Usagi froze at Vincent's words. What did he mean by all that? Had Riku not awakened yet as a full Vampire? Or was he a different type of one? Even still she had to cheer him on, "I believe in you Riku." he looked back at her as she stood, violet eyes wide with surprise.

She nodded at him when suddenly Vincent charged at Riku. He quickly looked back at him.

Then they both opened their mouths, showing of there fangs to each other like they were comparing who was better. Like a does cat when they rise there backs during a fight. But Riku's were smaller unlike Vincent's. His were the same size as Alucard's when they were at full length.

Usagi squeezed her hands together as she watched. It seemed as though Riku wasn't a full Vampire yet. But Riku just smirked at him and smacked his fore-head against Vincent. Usagi was sure she heard a loud crack as Riku's head harshly hit Vincent's as he yelped at the force.

Blood flowed from his white skin and dribbled down his aquiline nose. He tumbled backwards but managed to keep on his feet he stopped and wiped his forehead with his left hand.

Vincent put the handle ends of his metal gun together and said some words Usagi couldn't make out. She wasn't sure if it was another language but his guns suddenly glowed an aqua color. The blue light was so bright Usagi had to look away.

Vincent's two guns had turned into a katana just like Riku's. Usagi could only gasp.

Even Riku himself was shocked as he stood gripping the handle of his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. The two just stared into each other's eyes once again.

The two walked in a slow circle. Usagi felt the air suddenly get thick and hard to breath.  
And suddenly, they struck. They blurred before her, leaving trails of leaves and scarred branches behind, and above them, sparks flew.

They fought, slashing and ducking at the other. Suddenly, somehow, their swords got linked behind. They both smirked when Vincent lifted his right leg and kicked Riku fiercely in the stomach.

Saliva fell from his mouth as his foot from the small heel of his black boot made impact. Blood slowly dribbled from the side of his mouth and fell onto the grass below. Riku stumbled backwards but managed to keep his footing. He wiped his mouth and smirked at him as Vincent stood up and stabbed his sword into the ground.

He leaned on the handle with both hands, "Not bad, Riku. I'm impressed you're much better than your brother. He didn't last an hour." Riku froze at his looked at him, silent, cold and unyelding. "But you're still a baby, unlike your brother. You need to drink blood otherwise you'll never awaken as a true vampire!"

Usagi eyes widened at his words. So Riku really wasn't a full Vampire! Is he like Seras? Was he once a human turned into a vampire? She felt her heart pain at the thought.

But he then looked back at Vincent, "I'm not ready to become one yet. I wasn't in a rush unlike my brother. He only wanted power. That was all he ever thought about. I'll become one when I want too not when everyone else say so." Vincent just chuckled at him. "Only a child would say something like that."

Riku moved his right hand to his mouth, biting on his thumb with his small fang. The sharp point peirced his skin and dribbled down his chin. He held his katana out and drew a line on the metal. Usagi's eyes widened. The blade had started to glow yellow. She felt her eyes screw up and turned away again.

Riku mumbled words that were unstandable to her ears and she looked back. Her eyes widened at Riku's new weapon. It was now a scythe. The handle was a black metal pole with a long sharp sliver curved blade on the end it had a spiral curved pattern on the other side of the blade.

Vincent smirked at it. "Aw, how cute, a new toy." Riku just grinned and swung it using both hands. A bright light came as it moved outwards. Riku froze in place leaning forward eyes closed. When there was a loud creak both looked as three trees fell forward landing on the grass with a loud thump.

Vincent didn't say anything as Riku slowly opened his eyes as he spun the scythe around. -Holding it behind his back, "Yes, I quite like my new toy, thanks." Vincent frowned and gritted his teeth, showing off his long fangs at him but Riku wasn't afraid. He didn't even flinch as he charged at him.

Usagi watched as Riku ducked as Vincent swung his sword at him, theblade just missing his hair. He moved left and rose up slashing his scythe at him but Vincent dogded back the blade just missing his clothes. The two then jumped up and took the battle to the air as they clashed blades.

Usagi looked up but she couldn't keep up as the two attacked in the air she was amazed by it. She tried to see what was happening but couldn't they were too fast for eyes as orange sparks flew through the sky.

She could hear the sound of smacking metal as rain suddenly fell from the sky.

She watched as it poured down heavily from the sky causing the ground to turn into a red pool and coating the lush green grass into a river of blood when suddenly they both back flipped backwards, landing on the grass once more softly on their feet.

Usagi looked at Riku as he stood his black loose fitting sleeveless polo neck was ripped open. Blood poured from the deep stomach wound tricking onto the floor at his feet. The thick collar came just under his chin his orange and white striped fingers gloves that came below the elbows.

His arms had wounds but they weren't as deep as his other ones. Blood still dribbled down the clothes but his dark blue jeans that had faded holes at the knees. A silver chain belt that hung low at the left side was fine along with his dark purple trainers that had bright green laces.

As for Vincent his white t-shirt had gashes along his chest although not as deep Riku's. But blood still flowed out of the cuts. Both stood as the wounds and gashes slowly healed. As their skin closed shut Usagi couldn't believe it. This was going to be an never ending battle.

The two could heal their wounds no matter what it was or how deep. So how could either of them win? There was only one way: one of them had to die. But who?

They threw their weapons to the floor both landing with a soft thud in the lush red covered grass. They charged at each other. It was now a fight of combat. Riku screamed as he clenched his fists while Vincent did the same as they kicked and punched.

Nether could land a blow on each other... Suddenly Riku jumped up into the air. Vincent did a low kick but as he jumped there was a low glow in his left hand, like he was charging up energy as he spun around and rose he punched Riku in the face, the powerful blow causing him to fly through the air.

Usagi cried out to him as Riku finally landed on his back hard. He slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his face as blood trickled from the sides of his mouth, droplets landing on the floor at his feet. A huge purple mark on his right cheek from Vincent's punch. Riku's eyes widened. "Usagi run!" She froze as he shouted at her loudly, "Now! Get out of here!"

She quickly turned around and hid behind the fairest tree. The thick truck blocked her view as a harsh bright pink light filled the area. A strong powerful gust of wind blew past her she screamed as she lost her balance and fell onto her bum.

...It finally died down. She slowly rose to her feet and peeked around the tree. Her eyes widened as all of the trees around the area were on the ground as smoke slowly disappeared into the cold air. Riku stood panting heavily for air.

His arms were up near his face, crossed over. He slowly lowered his arms. A loud snap was heard, and he turned to see what made it.

She could see his pinky red muscles as red blood poured from the deep wound like a fountain. She looked closer; she could see his ribcage, the white bones still intact. His organs that the ribs protected were still okay. But his blood never stopped following.

His skin hung on still to his flesh and fat as she looked at his beating heart pounding against his bones. Just peeking out behind and underneath his lungs she could hear it thumping. The sound got louder as it tried to pump his blood around his beat-up body.

She watched as his lungs moved as he panted heavily. He breathed trying to get his body back to a normal rythm once again. Usagi slapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself being sick.

Usagi tried to stop herself from vomiting but she couldn't hold it as she fell forward. Onto her knees as she threw up, saliva dribbling down the sides of her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes as she coughed

"You okay Usagi?" She nodded her head as she wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand, slowly siting up and getting up onto shaking feet Riku holding her up.

It looked like the wound was never there as his skin was finally all healed. Riku looked perfectly fine once again as he smiled at her. You wouldn't even think he had been in a near death state as she slowly looked around the destroyed area for Vincent.

He was no were to be seen. She hugged herself. She didn't like it one bit. He could easily appear out of nowhere. She looked back at Riku who himself was scanning the area. "Riku, are you okay?"

He was about to answer when Vincent appeared from the fading smoke. "I'm amazed you survived. You're much tougher then you look." Usagi gasped as he saw him he wasn't even hurt but before she could do anything Riku gently grabbed her shoulders in his gentle large hands. He looked deep into her eyes. "Usagi, run as far as you can and don't come back. Please promise me won't return"

Chapter 65 Mid-late October

* * *

I am **SO SORRY **for the late update I was waiting for my BETA to do the chapter. I only just got it back today. Some of the fighting scenes and action were taken out of the original chapter by my BETA...

I don't know why but I guess that's what happens when it gets done by a BETA...?

But anyways I do hope you forgive me for the long update I understand if your annoyed and angry with me. There's going to be action and blood within the next chapters. So if people don't like or are weak hearted then i'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	65. Chapter 65

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please leave a review!

* * *

Hiya! I'm REALLY sorry for the late update i've been waiting for my BETA to finsh the chapter. But it still hasn't done it so I decided to upload the chapter. As I want to keep the sythem the same. Again I do appologize for the bad grammar.

* * *

**NOTE: Strong Violence and Scottish talk**

Usagi tried to open her mouth to speak but her lips wouldn't move all she wanted to do was cry she knew what he was trying to do. She shook her head as tears slowly fell down her pink cheeks, "Riku..." he pulled her into a hug. "Usagi I'll be all right" She pulled away and smiled at him as she wiped her eyes.

Slowly nodding her head as she turned to run but stopped looking back at him. "Riku promise me you wont die please. I don't want to lose another friend" He turned to look back at her and froze at her words violet eyes wide he smiled, "I promise. Now go" she then ran off pushing her body to run.

Vincent saw her go and quickly moved forward at lights speed Riku quickly turned around as he saw him go after her. He moved out in front of him stopping him putting out his arms he knew he might not be able to keep his promise to her. As Usagi ran all she heard was a loud boom as bright lights filled the dark night sky.

Tears slowly falling down her cold cheeks. She kept trying her hardest not to look back. She had to keep her promise to Riku as she ran through the forest not sure were to go or how to get out. Usagi's head ringing with thoughts of Riku as she tried to remember were they came in.

She knew that if she found there tree house it might all come back to her. Then she could escape call Hellsing for help or even better Alucard might already be there waiting for her at the caravan. Usagi smiled at the thought as the branches wiped her already sore arms as twigs snapped at her feet.

Her body wheezing for air as she pushed her body to its limit. As air tried to reach her lungs to keep her going. She could only hope she didn't fall down another step hill like last time. As her mind went off once again she suddenly felt a thick fat wooden root hit her feet. Her eyes wide as she yelped.

Usagi fell forward onto the cool wild grass. Leaves blew up as her body hit the ground tears fell as she hit the ground on her front. Her ribs getting the fall effect she felt so weak and useless right now. As she laid there she couldn't even help Riku and now he was fighting Vincent.

As she looked up tears wanting to fall from her red eyes but she frowned. Shaking her head against the long wild grass as the cool tips tickled her chin. She couldn't think like that right now she had a mission to do. She shook her head of those nasty thoughts she had to find a way out and help Riku.

Save him it was the only thing she could do and she had to do it right now. As she moved her hands down pushing against the palm of her hands as dirt and mud got into her long nails. As it now covered her white clothes and skin. But she didn't care as she slowly rose up when she felt a sharp sting on her arm.

Usagi held back a hiss as a sharp throbbing itching pain went through her left arm. As she pushed herself up to her knees she looked left as she saw a green Stinging nettle beside the trees trunk. Looking at her arm as small lumps slowly appeared on her skin witch she wanted to itch but held back the temptation.

As it continued to throb violently. She bit her bottom lip hard trying to get her mind of it and onto something else. When she heard loud thumps coming towards her. "Och, 'at looks mingin', Lass." Her eyes slowly widen at the sound of the deep thick Scottish voice she swallowed hard.

As the lump got stuck in her throat her body slowly shaking as the foot steps got closer. Her eyes moved in the direction they were coming from as she slowly turned her head too. She looked up behind her. Her breathing hitched as she saw him Father Alexander Anderson standing behind her.

A big grin on his face showing of his white teeth with sharp canines he still had his short spiky blond hair and deep green eyes. Along with his large wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek and constant stubble on his face. A large grey cassock with a white trim with blue interior and black pants.

Black boots, a black shirt with a blue trim. A clerical collar and white gloves with a silver cross which often glows gold around his neck. On his gloves there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven' whiles the left hand says 'Speak with dead'.

Lastly were his round glasses he hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. Usagi watched as he got closer to her. Her heart pounding loudly against her chest as she remembered last time when he attacked her back at the Hellsing Mansion. She quickly got up to her feet pushing against her hands and knees.

Before he had a chance to get any closer to her and ran off but she didn't get far. As she felt a hard tug against her right hand pulling her back to him she spun around and looked at him screaming. "No! Let me go!" But he only chuckled, "That's nae braw Lass" but she only kept trying to pull away screaming at him.

Scared for her life that he could easily kill her without even breaking a sweat. Anderson was just as powerful as Alucard witch only added to her fear as she continued to try pull away. His larger hand tightly gripping her smaller one he could easily crush it if he wanted too as his grip didn't loosen.

"Lass Calm doon!" But she didn't stop, "Aam nae gonnae hurt ye" Usagi froze as she looked up at him. He was the same height or maybe even taller then Alucard. She swallowed hard as he let go of her right hand and moved closer to her. His grin gone as he gently smiled at her witch caused a shiver of fright down her spine.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but he got there before her, "Whit ur ye daein' haur?" she frowned at him. "What are you doing her Father?" But he only chuckled at her words as she tried to change the subject.

"Lass answer mah question" As his smile went Usagi got the message he wasn't mucking around. She knew she shouldn't mess with him anymore, "I'm here for a birthday present" he raised his blonde left eyebrow at her as he shook his head.

"Birthday? Yer birthday was a month ago" Usagi nodded her head at him but then froze as she shook her head mouth wide. "W-what... h-how do you know it was my b-birthday a month ago?" But he just smirked and raised his left hand as he tapped his nose with his second finger.

Usagi frowned at him she knew he wouldn't tell her anything even if she tried. "S-so why are you here Father?" He then reached behind him and pulled out his twin scores of blessed Bayonets presumably made of silver. Usagi slowly moved back as he held them. "Aam haur cause thaur some rooge vampires aroond haur"

He then put them back in there place. Usagi froze on the spot at his words, "V-vampires...?" she slowly shook her head. That couldn't be true surely it was only her, Vincent and Riku in the forest. But before she had a chance to move anymore he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Her face in his chest she couldn't move from his vice like grip. As she suddenly heard a loud scream she closed her eyes and jolted. His grip loosened on her left shoulder and his arm let her go. She turned around and looked behind her as there was a Vampire on the floor blood dribbling from its head wound.

From Andersons small claw sliver knife as a pool of blood surrounded him slowly getting bigger. Usagi couldn't believe it there were vampires around here too. But why? "Lass Ye got tae gie it ay haur" Usagi nodded her head at him as she turned to look up at him, "That's what I've been trying to do" he walked past her slowly and walked off.

Leaving her behind he stopped and looked behind him grinning at her. "Commin'?" She smiled and nodded her head as she ran after him. The two slowly walked off through the dark quite eerie forest as she hugged herself from the cold. She kept feeling eyes on her but she wasn't sure if it was Anderson or someone else.

As she kept looking around it felt like they had been walking for hours. But it was only minutes, "There's no way out... is there?" Anderson didn't say anything as they kept walking. Witch only made Usagi feel even more worried as they kept moving. Twigs breaking at there feet as cold winds blew against there bodies.

Anderson didn't seem to be effected by this at all. As Usagi sighed Anderson looked at her and just smirked as they continued to move around trees and through thick bushes. Before finally coming to a large open area her eyes widen as she saw the tree house. Gasping loudly as huge smile appeared on her face Anderson looked at her as she ran out towards it.

He put out his left hand to stop her but she was too far. "Lass!" But she didn't stop at his voice and kept running till she came towards the wooden old rotten ladder. Looking around the area she tried to remember witch way they came but nothing came to mind. It all looked the same trees, thick grass, high bushes all green.

Anderson came over to her and stopped in front of her. As she looked back at him he frowned his eyebrows meeting in the middle, "Father?" but he didn't say anything. As he reached out towards her white playsuit grabbing the top of it she squealed as he pulled it down. He saw the bite mark on her right breast Usagi gasped as he stared at it.

"Whaur did ye gie thes?" His eyes staring into hers she opened her mouth but no words would come out. As it opened and closed like a goldfish out of water, "Fa did thes?" his voice getting louder and angrier. Panic started to go through her veins as he kept repeating himself over and over.

Shaking her body back and forth as he held onto her clothes with his right hand. His voice got louder he was shouting at her spit hitting her face. She could here the rage in his voice as her body shock in terror as he didn't stop. Tears slowly fell her bottom lip trembling as she tried to speak but her voice only squealed like a mouse.

Anderson stopped shaking her, "Whit?" Usagi tried to speak again. This time her voice coming out crackling, "V-Vincent... did i-it..." Anderson let go of her clothes. His hands dropping by his sides as his eyes widened at her words or was it the name she didn't know. As she watched him her tears finally stopping.

"F-father...?" She didn't like the silence between them as her fear only grew, "Vincent Aono?" she jumped at his voice. This time it was her turn to be quite. How did he know that name? Did he knew that Vincent was a Dhampir too? But as she went to speak he got there once again.

"Whit is Vincent Aono fa bit ye?" She swallowed hard should she tell him? But why should she lie anymore he would find out anyways. She slowly nodded her head, "Y-yes..." as she wrapped her arms around herself. When suddenly Anderson quickly spun around throwing out his small claw knifes.

Loud screams echoed as Ghouls fell to the floor into the grass disappearing into white dust. Witch slowly blew away into the low breeze but as Usagi looked around more ghouls appeared. There red eyes glowing from the darkness of the forest Anderson turned his head to look at her.

"Lass gang hide up in 'at cabre hoose!" Usagi looked at him as he pulled out his blessed sliver Bayonets swords holding them within his hands. She quickly turned around and slowly climbed up the ladder going inside the house. She sat on her hands and knees as she watched the crowd get closer to Anderson.

Circling him as they got closer but he didn't move as he tightened his grip around the bronze handles. As the first ghoul attacked him hissing at him he lifted his arms to attack. Anderson swung his right sword and sliced him in half his body parts falling to the floor with a loud thump as blood filled the air but the others only joined him.

As ash and blood filled the air as he sliced and stabbed them one by one. Usagi just sat amazed by his strength no wonder he was Alucard's rival. The two had amazing moves, strength, powers and much more if they were to work together they would be the ultimate super team.

Usagi giggled as an image of the two in super hero costumes came to mind. But quickly shook her head and looked down as more ghouls came from the shadows. But Anderson didn't seem to mind as he cut them up limbs and heads went flying through the air as a blood trail followed.

Coating the green grass arms and legs rolled along the ground as they hit the floor. Ash covering the air as he stabbed them in the heart blood pouring from the wounds. As it hit him covering his body he still had to be hit once yet as the never ending ghouls came to him. It looked like the battle wasn't going to end any time soon.

As Anderson swung his swords about doing spins and ducking as they swiped at him. Usagi watched his moves as he sliced another head of as it flew through the air. Leaving a trail as it flew landing on the floor with a thump. He then ducked as another went to attack and as he rose sliced him in half.

His body fell to the floor below blood flowed like a fountain never stopping. As his bottom part disappeared into dust. But his top half still tried to attack him as he crawled on his hands across the ground she could see its spine poking out of its body.

Along with its red muscles as it left a blood trail. Usagi quickly covered her mouth as she suddenly felt sick but managed to swole it back down. Anderson lifted his left foot and stomped on his head blood and red splattered brains parts coated the grass.

Its eye balls pooping out of its sockets onto the grass. As a loud crack echoed through the forest as he broke his skull into tiny pieces. He then ducked as another two charged at him as there hands went over his head. He sliced of both of there legs.

As there body fell down he then sliced them in half from there chest and arms next. Blood splashing across him and the ground. Making it into a blood swimming pool but he didn't care as he kept grinning. He seemed to be enjoying it more there anything else.

As he finished off with there heads slicing it of. Its head flew through the air hitting the ground and slowly roiling along the floor. Blood pored like a geyser from its neck he only grinned. As there body's fell to floor into a pile around him. Another two crept up behind him.

Anderson only smirked as he rose up and spinning his swords around so now the blades was behind him. He lifted his arms and then stabbed them in the heart piercing his blades straight through there bodies and organ. The Bayonets coming out the other end.

There hearts on the ends of the swords from using so much force from the thrust. Usagi could see the hearts still thumping away. As he pulled them back out the heart fell off and landed onto the ground below with a low squish still beating away. Before finally stopping and shriveling up.

Blood rushed out from the wounds as the ghouls screamed loudly he then spun around and sliced both of there heads. Hitting the floor below as blood flowed like a never ending fountain from the headless bodies. As they fell to the floor before disappearing into ash.

He sighed and wiped his Bayonets swords free from blood. Bodies, limbs, blood surrounded him. As walked over to her creating splashes from the blood pool around him. It was like the red river as he then looked up at Usagi. Who was still looking down at him mouth wide from the amazing display.

He put his Bayonets back in there place and held out his arms. "Jump doon Lass. I'll catch ye!" She froze at his words. As she looked down at the floor the ground seemed so far away. As her vision went wobbly and dizzy as she looked down when she heard noises, "Urrrn" she slowly looked behind her.

As she saw a ghoul climbing through one of the back windows trying to squeeze through the square hole. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she watched him her body freezing on the spot. "Lass!" She quickly looked back at him and moved to the edge turning around letting her legs hang over the ladder.

She would rather climb down the ladder then jump into his arms. Although Anderson was being nice to her she still felt like she couldn't trust him who knows what he could do to her. As she slowly climbed down she suddenly heard a noise above her looking up her eyes wide as the ghoul stood over her.

Saliva drooling from its mouth as it dribbled down its chin its eyes bright red and glowing. Its skin all white as it held its arms up like a dog begging for food the nails on its fingers were long and sharp. Usagi froze as Anderson kept calling for her she couldn't hear it him as it stared into her eyes.

Like it had put her into a trance her hands still on the wooden plank when suddenly she felt a sharp pain go through them. She screamed as the ghoul stomped on them hard with its black shoes with the heel. Pain shoot through her like a rocket as her hands kept throbbing violently. As she was distracted with the pain she didn't feel the ghoul grab her shoulders.

Before she could do anything it pushed against them harshly causing her feet to slip from the step. Her body falling backwards she tried to reach for the ladder with her fingers. But they were pounding stinging from pain and wouldn't react to her commands as she fell from the ladder.

She felt lifeless as the wind blew against her body and hair she closed her eyes as her body fell. When she felt a pair of strong big arms catch her holding her bridle style. She opened her eyes and looked at Anderson who smirked back. "See hoo much easier 'at woods aff bin if ye hud jumped?"

Usagi just smiled and blushed at him she didn't know what to say to him. Although she knew he was right as he let her down on her feet her body swaying. She held her head with her left hand her eyes blurry as her body tried to register that she was on the ground. When Anderson mumbled to himself as he held his Bayonets in his hands. "Damn theres mair ay them" As ghouls slowly surrounded them once more.

Chapter 66 Early - to mid November


	66. Chapter 66

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Hiya! Once again my BETA hasn't replied back to me and not done the chapter. I've tried to get in contact but, nothing. So to keep the system going I've post up the chapter. Once my BETA has done it I'll replace it. But untill please bear with me. ~CherrykunoichiTenTen

* * *

**NOTE: Mild Violence**

Usagi turned around to look as more ghouls surrounded them once more, "Where are they coming from? And how do they know were we are...?" Anderson just chuckled at her question. As she moved beside him as the ghouls got closer to them. "That's whit Ah woods loch tae ken tay"

Anderson looked at her as her body shook as she hugged herself, "Ah want ye rin" Usagi froze at his words. She slowly looked up at him eyes wide and shock her head. Usagi couldn't leave another person behind to die because of her not again. "But...-" But she didn't get a chance to finish as he ran towards them shouting out to her.

"I'll make a path fur ye. When ye see an openin' gang!" As he started to attack with his bayonets once again blood and ash coating the grass as heads and limbs went flying across the night sky. Blood leaving a trail making it rain red blood Usagi just stood as he slashed and swung his swords at them.

The ghouls forgetting about her as they attacked him. When she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist she froze as they tighten their hold. Was it Alucard or even worse Vincent? Usagi was too scared to look as she swallowed hard she finally looked left her eyes wide as the ghoul groaned at her.

Saliva connected to its teeth as its mouth opened at its groan blood dribbling down the sides of its mouth. Its eyes were white it had no pupils or color iris its hair white and straggly coming to its shoulders. She could feel its bones as it pressed against her body its clothes hanging of it and ripped.

Anderson looked over at her squeal and throw one of his small sliver claw knives over. Usagi felt the quick breeze go past her face as blood splashed across her body. Coating her in more blood as the knife hit its fore-head coming out the over end. She felt its grip loosen as the blow hit.

The ghoul let go and Usagi quickly moved forward but turned around to look. As blood dribbled down its face as it fell to the floor in a pool of its own blood as bits of its brain surrounded it. Ash blew in the air as it disappeared but before she could do anything. Anderson grabbed her left hand pulling her along with him as they ran towards the surrounding ghouls.

She went to speak out to him but couldn't as she panted hard at his fast sprinting pace. She really was getting out of shape she needed to start working out again. Holding his sword in his right hand he slashed and cut at the attacking ghouls blood and guts coating him more than her as he sliced them.

Coating the once lush green grass below them as they ran she suddenly felt his hand loosen around hers. But before she could do anything she felt a harsh shove against her back. She tumbled forward putting out her arms as she hit the cold ground below on her knees and hands.

Luckily she didn't go face first and face palmed the ground as a blush covered her cheeks. She moved around on her knees to look at him as he looked over his right shoulder. Shouting out to her, "Gang Lass!" as he held his Bayonet swords in both hands. She quickly rose to her feet and nodded at him.

"Okay... but please be don't die Anderson" She was sure she saw him flinch at her words from shock but she wasn't hundred percent sure. As he just grinned at her and then ran towards the ghouls screaming at them. As papers suddenly flew in the air blocking her view as he disappeared behind them.

Usagi remembered the last time they were pages from his Holy Bible. She slowly turned around facing the thick dark forest once more and ran inside once more. Darkness before her eyes she had no idea were she was going as branches whipped against her fore-arms, face and the tops of her legs.

As she ran through the thick grass leaves whooshing up as she sprinted trying to keep her breathing in a normal rhythm to keep going. As she pushed through heavy bushes and ducked under low trees twigs. She could only hope she didn't come across the steep slope like she did last time.

When suddenly her eyes widen as she remembered the pathway she was running too. She gasped as she smiled, _'Yes...'_ pushing her body to move as it ached. She remembered the certain light brown tree as she ran towards it. Stopping as she came to it she looked at it, it had red thick scratch marks across it.

Like some one or something was trying to hold on to it to stop them for being pulled away. Or was it a deadly animal she gulped at the fought but shook her head, "I'm on the right track..." she picked up her pace and ran once again. Her eyes widening as she saw the light picking up as she came to an open area.

She could see the large open grass the stream and houses in the far distance but yelped loudly in pain. As her face hit something getting the fall impact as her button nose twitched and tears fell down her cheeks. But there was nothing there as her body hit the ground violently.

Falling on her back a quick shot of pain hit her spine like a rocket letting out a loud gasp. Her head hitting the grass feeling a round wooden stick against her hair she slowly opened her eyes. Pushing herself up slowly as her body throb from the shock she looked forward but couldn't see anything.

She frowned and forced her body to move up on her feet as she quickly looked back at the forest it was completely covered in darkness yet in the area she was standing. Outside the forest it was still daytime the sun slowly setting. As she kept looking back and forth between the two was she in some short of Illusion by Vincent?

Swallowing hard as she once again looked back at the darkness in the forest a cold chilling shiver going up her spine. She spun around and looked back at the Village she took a step at a time. Till she gently tapped the invisible object with her head she put out her hands her palm and fingers pressed against it.

She was in side an half-sphere stopping her from going any further. She slowly shook her head from side to side as she slammed her fists against it shouting out. "HELP!" Over and over screaming out hoping anybody could hear her although she knew nobody would. As her tiny fists smashed against the item.

Her hands turning red as she viciously hit it her tears never stopping. But not matter what she knew it was hopeless as her long nails dug into her skin causing them to bleed. Her tears never stopping as her screams turned into sobs she slowly fell to her knees. Whiles still trying to hit the invisible wall.

Her knees finally hit the ground in a heap as her hands fell beside her. As her crimson red blood slowly dribbled from the small wounds. Her head leaning against the wall as her tears still slowly fell, "Alucard... " she closed her eyes. "Why am I so weak and useless...?" As she punched her left fist against the wall.

Her knuckles white as she kept punching it, "Everyone's dying because of me..." her tiny fist turning bright red as she kept hitting the wall harder each time. "Riku and Anderson are probably dead because of me..."

**"You've got me"**

Her eyes snapped open. As her inner self; Usagi' inner malice, darkness and bitter self all of the anger she has felt over the years she had kept inside her. Replied back to her but she shock her head from side to side, "No... I..." but her inner self just chuckled at her. Usagi frowned as she closed her eyes again her tears trickling down her neck.

**"You need-"**

"NO!" Usagi kept shaking her head from side to side as she sat on the ground. "I want to fight my own battles. I need to grow up and become stronger on my own" Her inner self chuckled.

**"Well done Usagi. That a girl. But if you need me you know where I am"**

Usagi gently smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if her inner self was being sarcastic or actually meant it.

But her inner voice disappeared from her mind once again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked forward her vision slightly burned by her tears. She could only hope the other two were okay as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet. Her hands pressed against the wall as she opened her mouth to speak when her breathing hitched.

She felt a presence behind her was it Vincent? She jumped as she heard a loud snap behind her deep in the eerie forest. She hiccupped as her tears stopped and she swallowed hard. Her hands still on the invisible force in front of her as she slowly turned her head and body slightly right to look.

Her eyes all red and puffy blurred slightly by her tears as she tried to look before her. Her right hand leaving its warm spot and un-clenching so she could look behind her. But her eyes could only widen at the thing or things before her she wasn't sure as she gulped and swallowed hard.

**Back at the Hellsing Mansion...**

Alucard had already arrived at his chamber as he sat down on his throne chair. His left leg crossed over the over his fingers linked as they sat in his lap. A big grin over his face showing of his white fangs Usagi was now his and only his although he still had to make her his by taking her Virginity.

But he wasn't going to push or rush her into it unless she wanted it. He was a gentleman although he too was a man he had needs so he wasn't planning on waiting too long. As he continued to sit looking over to his brown circle wooden table beside him on his left side. He went to reach over to one of his two blood wine bottles.

When he stopped mid-way as there was a loud ringing in his ears it was Sir Integra calling for him. But why? What had he done now? As he slowly stood up on to his feet letting out a low sigh and teleported to her office. Standing before her on the opposite side of her dark brown wooden rectangle shaped desk.

He grinned at her as she sat in her black chair with Walter beside her on her left side. "Alucard" His grin went at the angry strong voice that left her pink lips her bright blue eyes staring at him. "Walter has shown me the disk that you took from Vincent's Aono room" He flinched slightly in his place.

How did she know about the disk? More importantly how did she know he took it! But Alucard kept quite and just let her continue, "I know you took it Alucard. Why?" he opened his mouth to speak as he returned the stare. His blood-red eyes glowing. "Cause I don't trust Vincent Aono that's why Master"

He couldn't tell her he was a Dhampir not yet. But Sir Integra just smirked at him her blonde eye brows rising, "Cause he's a Dhampir going after Usagi correct?" Alucard eyes widen at her words. How did she know? His Master truly was an amazing women. "Master how...?"

But she just kept smirking at him, "Seras Victoria" Alucard raised his black eyebrows at her. "Police Girl?" She nodded and looked over at Walter as he spoke up.

"Whiles doing one of my rounds I came to Miss Victoria's chamber she was panting heavily. Her blood lust taking over she kept saying Mr. Aono's name over and over. I got her to finally settle down and she told me about how Mr. Aono's blood was desirable and alluring his blood was more powerful and potent then a normal human's. It was a extremely strong smell and his heart beat was very faint unlike a normal humans one. He had fangs like her's and he had an overwhelming powerful aura about him"

Walter then looked back at Sir Integra who cut in, "Witch can only mean one thing he is a Dhampir" Alucard look back at her having looked at Walter before. "I've done a little research on him of my own. The moment I saw him I knew something was strange about him. And now my suspicions are correct."

Alucard smirked at her words. "I looked at his birth records his Fathers name is not known we can't seem to find it yet or what he is. His mother Rose Haruno is dead but she was a human. From his recorded he is twenty three years old but that could be a lie he could be much more older then he looks"

Sir Integra then picked up the disk holding it between two fingers, "I'm not happy about what you did Alucard but... we have found some very interesting things from the disk. So I'll let you off just this once" she then pushed a button on her sliver laptop causing the black empty tray to pop out.

Placing the disk gently on the plastic tray she pushed the button again making it go back inside. Gently moving her left hand she tapped the square black box on her laptop moving the white arrow on the screen. To the 'My computer' icon she clicked it once causing the box to pop up.

Then clicking on the disk icon Alucard could hear her clicking the button over and over and typing like she was entering a password. He lost track of how many times she had pressed it but after a while she finally spoke up. "This is what we found" Alucard moved over to her standing beside her with Walter moving out-of-the-way for him to see.

There were images inside the un-named folder Integra clicked on the first one. As it popped up it was a picture of a person he wasn't sure if it was a male or female. But judging by the build and shape he would say its a male as the guy was hugging himself curled naked in the fetal position.

His knees to his head which was looking down as his hands were wrapped around his legs. It look as though the guy was in a comatose sate and floating around in a clear fluid-filled container. It was hard to make out the color of his skin and hair as the reflection from the glass blurred out picture.

As Sir Integra clicked on the next image this time the person was in a green liquid container the image was closer. It was still in the same position but its head was slightly higher. Showing of a mask on its face but its eyes were closed it looked like the mask was helping it to breath.

As black suction were along its body from head to toe and the wires went up to the top of the tube. Its hair from what they could make out was black and white with pale white skin. "If this thing is wearing a mask does it mean the person is human?" Integra looked at Walter as he stared at the image.

"Quite possible" As they clicked to the next image showing the whole container. There was a thick swirling white mist around it with electrical equipment beside it. That looked like it was keeping the container going as they looked there was a name at the bottom. "Walter zoom in"

Walter clicked on the '+' button zooming in and moving it to look at the name. It read 'Alpha Tori' "Alpha Tori?" Walter slowly nodded his head. "If you translate Tori it mean's Bird" Integra sat back in her chair the chair squeaked as she leaned rubbing her temples on her fore-head.

"Alpha Bird... could it mean the person is a bird in disguise? More importantly is the person being used as an experimental toy. But why? Or is it a clone?" Integra sighed so many questions and more work to be done. Walter looked at her as Alucard continued to stare at the picture.

Sir Integra put a birth certificate on the desk after taking it from Walters right hand, "Walter has looked up the name and it is correct. Usagi has a half-brother on her Fathers side. Same father but different Mothers he takes her father's name Hatsune. However..." Alucard looked as Integra leaned on her hands her elbows on the desk.

"There are no records on him after fifteen years its like he has completely disappeared. The last memo was him living with his father then after the attack on Usagi's home village he 'Disappeared'. On police records they say he is still 'Missing' Walter is going to look into this some more"

Alucard nodded his head as Walter looked at the birth certificate whiles Integra was looking at the picture. When he jolted his blood-red eyes wide 'Alucard...' the voice in his head sounded like Usagi. Was she calling out to him? Integra looked at him as he stood frozen on the spot, "Alucard?" but he didn't answer to her.

As the black pupils in his eyes turned to slits like a cats. Alucard could somehow sense Usagi was in danger. As her blood aura called out to him she had been bitten some one had drank her blood his Mates blood! Integra watched as his fangs slowly got bigger and longer, "Alucard!" he turned around to look at Integra. She had noticed that Alucard had changed a lot.

Ever since Usagi had stared working here and over the past seven months she had been here. But she didn't know why and she will found out soon. "Alucard I want you to go and get Usagi back" He stared at her as she continued. "Vincent Aono has kidnaped Usagi. Use what ever means necessary even if you have to kill him. I want her back now!"

Alucard chuckled and smirked at her words as he bowed before her. "Yes my Master" As he suddenly disappeared before her in a flash Alucard will get his Bride back she was his and no one else's. He will make her his tonight when they get her back and they will be together forever.

Chapter 67 Late November


	67. Chapter 67

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Hiya! Once again my BETA hasn't replied back to me and not done the chapter. I've tried to get in contact but, nothing. So to keep the system going I've post up the chapter. Once my BETA has done it I'll replace it. But untill please bear with me. ~CherrykunoichiTenTen

* * *

**NOTE: Little violence**

Usagi looked out to the dark eerie forest as red eyes slowly appeared. She gulped as more appeared beside the other pair and slowly multiplied as they showed who they belonged too; Ghouls. They slowly walked towards her trapping Usagi her back pinned to the invisible wall. As her breathing quickened as she panicked.

Her heart pounding hard in her chest as fear slowly took over her. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she panted heavily she tried to clam herself but it wasn't working as they got closer and closer. Her eyes darting back and forth she couldn't watch just one there was too many.

One of them could easily sneak up on her as overwhelming fright took over. Her mind telling her to run but her body wouldn't move to her commands. To scared to move from its place tears slowly falling from her red eyes as her body was shaking uncontrollably. The ghouls arms outward as they made a grunt.

Fresh red blood dribbling down the sides of there mouths. She had to get away and now but were could she go she was trapped in the dark Forbidden forest. Looking left and right she swallowed hard and made a dash right running past them but she suddenly felt something on her back.

Usagi froze as she felt stone cold fingers on her back sending chills down her spine she screamed. Pushing her body to move forward as the hand kept yanking her back she didn't stop trying to run. As she pushed her body to move forcing her legs to move but all she heard was a loud rip echo throughout her ears as the ghoul forced her back once more.

Her white all-in-one playsuit was now ruined as the back was completely open as she felt a freezing chill on her back. Sending goose-bumps on her pink ting skin she was suddenly forced backward as arms grabbed her body. Touching her all over as they harshly pushed her down to the ground.

Holding her body tightly like a possession there icy fingers all over her all Usagi could do was scream although she knew it was point less. As her body was falling feeling the chilly wind against her as she gasped when suddenly a loud voice like a song came over. A sonic attack Usagi closed her eyes but the attack didn't seem to effect her.

As the hands let her go the ghouls screamed in pain as they covered there ears. Causing Usagi to fall onto the ground below on her butt she yelped as her bum took the full effect. She quickly looked up as the ghouls kept crying as the beautiful sound filled the air. It sounded so hypnotic.

But the voice didn't sound feminine more like a man's voice although she couldn't be sure. As the song paralyzed the ghouls they bodies shaking violently from side to side like they were being electrocuted. Crying out from elegant voice as the pitch got higher she heard loud cracking coming from the ghouls.

It sounded like there bones were breaking from the audio sound as blood fell from there mouths. Blood spluttered from the cracks on there bodies as there bones kept snapping. When it stopped as the forest went completely quite the ghouls stopped moving and then exploded before her eyes.

Blood coating the grass and her as she felt the red liquid hit her cold skin. As flesh, bones and limbs fell to the ground around her making the grass into a red river as the limbs slowly shriveled up into nothingness. Turning a dark color as the flesh and bones just stayed still.

She squealed as a heart landed beside her feet still beating away till it finally stopped. She swallowed hard as she looked around to see were the powerful voice had come from. But the person or thing never showed Usagi slowly breathed in and out trying to get her body back to a normal rhythm.

As she sat there her body didn't want to responded to her commands and fear was still taking over. When a white feather slowly floated in front of her face she watched as it swayed back and forth. She smiled as it landed beside her in the red grass the fresh blood destroying the pureness of the pure white bard.

She slowly reached out to it holding it within her left hand as the twirled it in her first finger and thumb. Usagi gently stroked the soft bard against her left cheek closing her eyes. Feeling the wet red blood against her cheek as she moved it but she didn't care. Letting out a soft sight her eyes snapped open as she realized she was now clam and okay once again.

She slowly looked around and then up to the dark black sky but she couldn't see anyone around. She was alone once again but for how long for? Nodding to herself she put the feather down her top giggling as the gentle bard brushed her skin sending goose bump across her body and pushed against her hands and feet as she rose up once again.

She slowly walked off into the forest once again twigs snapping at her feet as leaves blew against her fast sprint. The chilly wind blowing against her arms and face she tried to ignore it. But after a while she couldn't and hugged herself as she rubbed her arms up and down to get warm.

She could see her own breath as she breathed out she had no idea were she was going. She could only hope she didn't bump into Vincent, Ghouls or the steep slope once again. As she let out a low sigh to herself when she once again walked past another tree she took a quick glance left.

Stopping as her eyes widen she moved around the thick oak tree and looked out into the large open area. Swallowing hard as the lump got stuck in her throat she took a step at a time out in to the area. It was huge bigger then a foot ball pitch a beautiful open field all she could see was grass.

She slowly continued to move taking a tentative step at a time being out in the open. Wasn't a good idea as she looked left and right when her left foot suddenly felt light all of a sudden. "Huh...?" She looked forward and then down her eyes wide she squealed loudly as she fell forward.

Landing in a large square shaped hole the front of her body taking the full effect. As her breathing hitched as the air was sucked out of her lungs. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as her body throb violently from the hard blow her body covered in dirt and mud. But she shook her head pushing against her hands. Dried dirt going under her long nails.

As she got to her knees she looked around her and froze eyes wide as she realized what she was in. She was in a grave hole as her breath got stuck in her throat she quickly scrambled out of the hole. Back onto the grass as she crawled away on her hands and knees panting heavily. "Where am I...?"

She turned around now sitting on her bum as she looked around all she could see was grave stones. Slowly getting to her feet once again she got a better look of the area around her. There was grey grave stones a few feet apart from the others each was a different shape and size.

Some had patterns around the edges other had angels whiles some had a little message. Each one had a flower or a rose witch had whittled away over the time as Usagi walked around each one. Looking at the names they dated way back some even to the fifteenth century!

But what confused her the most was that they were all boys not one of them was a girl. Plus they were all brothers or half-brothers Usagi stopped as she came to the last grave stone. But what confused her more was the only empty one was it forgotten about? Or was it waiting for the sibling?

Usagi felt a cold shiver go up her spine was that grave for her half-brother? She slowly shook her head from side to side as she mumbled to herself. "No... please no..." She turned around and ran back to it as she finally came to it she looked at the grey square shape head stone.

Bending down in front of it on her knees she slowly raised her left hand. Touching the cold smooth stone she moved her right hand across it but she couldn't feel anything on it. No engravings it was blank she smiled letting out a low sigh glad but also slightly worried about who it was for.

As she rose once more she scanned the area again all she could see to her left was grave stones and trees in front was the same. Behind was just tress but to her right she could see something in the far distance. She couldn't quite make it out but decided to investigate as she walked towards it.

Walking through the huge green lush area trees in the far distance she began to wander what this was used for. The forest was 'Forbidden' to anyone in the Village if you did get in you were punished for it. Although she didn't know what it was as her and Vincent were never once caught out.

Even though they used to play and hide in there tree house as she got closer she could see it. The object was a wooden shed there were no windows in the front just two doors. Her curiosity getting more and more bigger as she got closer licking her dry pink lips. When she froze as she felt a presence behind her.

A big powerful aura her breathing hitched as she gulped hard her heart pounding loudly. She could only hope it was Alucard as she prayed in her head, "Usagi..." her eyes wide at the voice. It sounded like him she smiled as she spun around to look but it went at the person before her.

It was Vincent, "V-Vincent..." his grin went at her voice as he rose his arms for a hug. "Ah, no Vinny?" Usagi froze as he walked closer to her each step he took made her heart pound harder. She didn't know what to do she was scared for her very life she had seen his power. He was just as dangerous as Alucard.

Fear slowly sinking in she finally spoke, "Why Vincent... Why are you doing this?" he stopped at her question. Witch made Usagi calm a bit he looked at her straight in the eyes. His pink eyes felt like they were looking into her soul, "For you" Usagi froze at his words. She felt her heart stop beating for a second.

Along with her breathing as a cold breeze blew past her she was finally able to speak, "What...?" he smirked at her high pitched voice. "You heard me Usagi. I'm doing this for you so you will be mine and only mine forever" Usagi slowly shook her head from side to side at his words.

"No... you hurt Riku and everyone else... for me...?!" Vincent chuckled at her words as tears slowly fell from her eyes he continued to walk towards her. "Usagi I want you... I Love you. I want you to be my bride" Usagi jolted as he got closer putting up her arms like a protective shield as she slowly walked backwards.

Vincent put out his left hand towards her Usagi looked at it, "Usagi if you were mine I could give you anything you want" before she knew it. His fingers slowly moved up and down as his hand moved gracefully from side to side like a hypnotic trance. As she watched it move and before she knew it she felt her head go blank.

All thoughts gone her mind empty she lowly sighed as she continued to watch his hand and fingers. She tried to close her eyes and tried to fight it but it was too powerful as her eyes went dull her body felt weak and useless. As she slowly lost control her vision going dark she slowly closed her eyes.

When she snapped opened her eyes and blinked as she gasped to herself and shook her head holding it with her right hand. "What...?" She looked around the area. It was dark utter darkness nothing she couldn't see anything. Swallowing hard she tried to call out but nothing came her voice was gone her throat dry. She slowly looked down at herself eyes wide gasping loudly.

Her costume had changed she was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that covered her hands. On the ends it had a black filly pattern the collar almost coming to her chin. It had a black slick ribbon tie into a bow. On top she wore a dress that came just above the knees it had two black thin straps on each side.

With a filly white pattern on the top and a black at the bottom. On the sides of the dress it was black with a criss-cross pattern going down from top to bottom. It started white at the top going in to red to the bottom. She then reached down and held up her dress bending forward to look.

Finishing off she had white stocking going over the knees. Ending half way up her top leg with a big black bow on the sides and high heel black shoes. That had buckles going across Usagi never in her life had worn heels that high they must be at lest 4 inches or more. She gulped and held her arms outwards hoping to keep her balance.

As she continued to look at herself she noticed that her hair was long also. As it hung over her shoulders she slowly reached up with her left hand as she stroked her light auburn hair. It was just like when she was fifteen coming to her elbows when she suddenly felt a hand around her waist.

Holding her tightly she quickly spun her head left and saw Vincent grinning at her. "You look beautiful Usagi perfect for my bride. Or better yet mate" She swallowed as his hand didn't move from its place before she knew it she was sitting on his left leg. As he sat in a golden metal throne.

She looked around at the beautiful room. Red slick curtains on the windows with golden ropes on the sides. Pure white walls with a golden chandelier on the roof with its lights shinning brightly lighting up the room. As candles burned sat on the walls on golden holders the floor was of pearl white tiles.

With a single red carpet in front of his throne that went to the oak wooden double doors. Usagi looked right as she heard a noise her eyes wide as Vampires bowed before him on one knee. Row after row till it came to the doors as they kneeled before him Vincent chuckled as he looked at them.

"See Usagi if you become mine we will have all of this power, money and respect. All this could be ours" But to Usagi this isn't what she wanted. She was happy just as she was with her job, friends and home she looked back at Vincent. As he sat grinning at her Usagi gently smiled at him.

"Vincent I..." He frowned at her words. He knew what she was going to say to him, "What is so special about Alucard, huh?" she froze at his loud harsh voice. As he reached up and grabbed her shoulders holding them tightly and harshly in his hands she gasped as his long nails bit into her skin.

"Alucard only wants you for your blood Usagi. He's bitten you and never given you anything back! He doesn't Love you at all he just trying to soften you up so he can drink you dry. Usagi believe me I can give you everything he can't... please choose me. I've known you for years I know everything about you. He's only known you for seven months and treated you like dirt"

Usagi looked away what Vincent was saying is true Alucard had been mean to her for the first two months. But he had also helped her find out about her past and saved her many times from death. Plus he had awakened her heart and made her fall in Love again that she never thought would happen again after her first crush witch was Vincent.

As for Vincent he disappeared from her life and never bothered to find her till now and all of the feelings she felt for him had disappeared. Its true he was her first friend they made lots of happy memories but she just didn't feel the same anymore. After breaking her heart leaving her and not telling her why.

As she sat her mind racing her head started to throb. Gasping she remember something she had told Vincent her feelings and he told her gently that he didn't feel the same way. He loved her like a little sister that he never had so then why is he now saying that he Loved her? Had his feelings changed over time?

But she just couldn't go through the pain again she was going to have to put him down. But how? She looked back at him and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything at all. Vincent pushed roughly against her shoulders causing Usagi to fall backwards. Her eyes wide from shock as she saw him smirk as she fell.

She gasped loudly as her back hit the cold floor below taking the full blow. A sharp pain went through her back like a rocket as her head smacked it too. Tears fell as she yelped she looked up at him as he got up from his seat. Reaching down he grabbed her dress straps pulling against them painfully yanking her up.

She looked into his eyes as he shouted in her face. "I was always there for you when the village beat you shunned you. I was your only friend and made your days better I confessed my Love to you. And this is how you treat me and my kindness by falling in Love with some one else? You selfless bitch"

Usagi froze at his words as he spat in her face. His white fangs getting longer from his anger Usagi tried to speak but didn't get a chance in as he laughed manically in her face. "You want to know something Usagi. Something that I've kept from you all of these years" Usagi just continued to stare at him.

As his laughing never stopped he pulled her closer so his mouth was next to her right ear. She froze as his warm breath brushed her ear lobe. "I was there when the Village got attacked by the Vampires. I along with my Master was the one who set the attack on the village. I was the one who told the Vampires to kill your mother Usagi"

Chapter 68 coming Decemeber... not sure when though sorry :(

* * *

Hiya Everyone!

I have some news I don't know how many chapters i'll be able to post next month. As i'm doing LOTS of **OVERTIME** at work. Tryimng to get as many hours as I can as I need the money for presents, food, decortations and a new Christmas tree. (as our old one was destroyed thanks to our kitten...)

I'm hopeing that i'll at least be able to post at least one Chapter. But if I don't know if i'll be able to post a second Chapter i'm really sorry if I don't and I hope that you understand. Till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	68. Chapter 68

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Hiya! I am so, so SORRY for my late update. But like I said in my previous chapter I was doing as much over time as I could for money for; presents, food and decorations. Plus I haven't had a day off in a while and when I did I was just so exhausted and tired from the long hours. (6:30 - 4:30)

But today I had enough energy to write this chapter plus from the hours I did from the last past weeks I got some days off. So I'll try and write up as much chapters as I can for January and February! Plus my BETA has got in touch with me!

It was having some probs with there computer and plus with Christmas, etc. They were just busy but were gonna start working again soon. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the chapter. Till next time! :D ~CherrykunoichiTenTen

* * *

**NOTE: Strong Violence**

Usagi could only stare at the laughing Vincent as he chuckled manically at her in her face. She slowly shock her head from side to side as her tears fell down her cheeks. As his voice only got louder and louder filling the silent empty room she gritted her teeth as anger filled her body.

Hate; she had never felt this feeling before as fire filled her veins. Fury; she wanted to hurt him badly but at the same time she didn't like this strong surge filling her. Usagi wanted to unleash her rage upon him as he continued to laugh at her. As she gritted her teeth her blood boiling this new feeling growing stronger.

Taking over her as her small hands clenched tightly into fists. Her long dirty mud nails digging into her skin as she closed her eyes squeezing them. So this is what her inner self feels all of her anger is trapped in her. She held it all for of these years Usagi had given it all to her to hold.

Over the years she didn't even knew she existed she just continued live. When even she got mad she just took a deep breath and fight it away. No wonder she need to let it out that time back in the hotel. _'I'm so sorry'_ Usagi snapped open her eyes and screamed.

Now was the time to just let it all out using strength she didn't know she had as it filled her body with her growing anger she gripped his shoulders within her hands tightly. Digging her nails into his white t-shirt and blue and green stripped shirt squeezing his skin with her tiny hands. Making sure to leave bruises on his perfect skin.

Pushing against them hard using all her might causing Vincent to stumble backwards off his knees and onto his back. Letting out a loud hiss as his back and head smacked harshly against the tile pearl floor below him. Usagi quickly followed him as he held onto her dress straps letting out a low squeal.

Usagi sat above him straddling his waist as his hands were still holding onto the black straps of her dress. She looked down at him her eyebrows meeting in the middle as her rage was still rising inside her body. She clenched her tiny hands into fists and punched his face with her left hand.

The blow whacked his left cheek hard his face moved to the right but she didn't stop there. As she punched with her right fist over and over again. Blow after blow slapped his face as she screamed out to him blood hitting her fists as she broke his nose but she didn't care. As her tears fell from her eyes.

She was sure she heard his jaw crack but it only made her want to hit him more. As the sound of smacking flesh hit her ears and his red blood splashing across her hands. She knew that revenge would never bring her dead mother back but by getting out her fury it might help her anger.

As she continued to strike Vincent didn't try to fight back or stop her witch made her feel a bit uneasy. He was an D'hampir he could easy grad her fists and crush her bones to ashes but he just laid there taking the blows. Still holding onto her dress straps. "You Bastard how could you do something like that!"

As her hands slowly started to ache her knuckles throbbing from the strain she was putting into them. "To me! You knew how much my mother meant to me. She was the only person I had!" Vincent body then began to shake as his chest vibrated against her legs as he chuckled once again.

She froze as she heard his jaw snap loudly moving back into place as she watched it move on his face. Swallowing hard as felt his red blood slowly dribble down her fingers and knuckles. "Tsk, tsk, Usagi forgetting about your own half-brother. Did he mean nothing to you?" As he suddenly let go of her dress.

She went to punch him again with both of her fists but he grab them within his large soft ones. He stared at her straight into the eyes she gasped at the intense aura coming from him. The sense of anger and death made her breathing hard as she forgot how too as he let go of her fists. Before she knew it he had ruthlessly shoved against her shoulders.

Sending her flying through the air as she landed in the golden metal chair. Landing in the luxury red slick satin cushion seat witch softened her fall. As her head and body hit it Vincent was before her eyes wide as his hands were around her slender neck. Swallowing hard as she felt it against her skin his thumb rubbing against the lump in her throat up and down.

He grinned as his fingers slowly tightened there hold his thumbs pressing into her skin. Blocking her air ways as she heaved trying to get in air through her nose. As his fingers wrapped around her neck like a vice grip pressing harder into her skin tears slowly fell. Her skin going pale as he stopped the blood flow to her brain and starved her body of air.

His grin getting bigger as she panicked witch only increased her blood flow. Oxygen was deprived from her lungs and brain witch felt like they were going to explode. As her brain tried its hardest to give out orders to her body to function her eyes slowly going into the back of her head. Her body becoming cold as her pink lips slowly turned blue.

As her eyes went dull she could hear her heart beat slowly disappearing as it slowed down. She made wheezing sounds as she tried to force her body to breathe. As Vincent continued to compress around her neck putting more pressure on the veins stopping blood and oxygen. Her body shaking fear over taking her as his hold didn't loosen she only thought the worse like he might snap her neck.

She couldn't struggle as her body wouldn't move to her commands was this how she was going to die? When Vincent finally spoke up but his words only sounded like a blur to her. But she managed to make out certain words, "Are ... going ... behave?" Usagi couldn't speak back or move her body to answer.

How could she he was stopping her but Vincent got the message as a single tear fell from her left eye. Going down her cheek and her neck suddenly felt free as he released her. Usagi gasped and panted for air as her heart thumped hard against her chest it was all like a rush as color returned to her skin.

Her chest never stopped moving only going faster as her neck throb from the violent cruel attack. When she felt his warm fingers on her cold skin on her upper lip pushing it up as he looked at her white teeth. But Usagi's body was too tried to stop him as it was still trying to recover he chuckled. "Fangs would look good on you Usagi"

Her eyes widen at his words she tried to open her mouth but words wouldn't come out. Only her heavy heaving as her lungs were still crying out for oxygen. Vincent saw her reaction and grinned. "Yes Usagi Cursed Bloods can become Vampires too. Its not an old folktale or a myth"

As his first fingers on each hand gently rubbed her wet small fangs touching the blunt tips. "However for it to happen is not an easy task. There's a very low chance it will be a success" Usagi continued to watch him her eyes following his every move as her body sat still in the throne.

But his grin turned into a smirk. "One Cursed Blood however did become a Vampire breaking all the rules in the Village. As you know what they are supposed to be Food for there lovers. She and her lover hid from them living a happy life and both died by a hunter. The Village hid the page on how to become one but..."

Vincent's fingers left her teeth allowing Usagi to close her mouth as she licked her dry lips. As his left hand reached out and touched her cheek gently stroking with his fingers. Usagi jolted from his touch but he only chuckled as his right hand lifted up a piece of paper holding it within two fingers.

Her eyes widen as she noticed the ripped left side and the oldness of the paper. It was dark like coffee and slightly crinkled it was from the ancient creatures book in the Hellsing mansion. "Yes Usagi this page has all of the information you never knew about your kind and much more"

He then slowly leaned in close to her his face inches from hers she could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke. "Do you want to know what's on it Usagi? Hmm?" Usagi just froze did she? But then again would it just make things worse for her? There were things better left unknown. He chuckled darkly at her.

"I guess that's a 'No' then huh?" She swallowed hard as she looked at him what had happened to him? To the Vincent she knew? He was sweet, kind, caring back then. Ever since he left her before her sixteenth birthday he had changed but why? She opened her mouth to speak hoping words would come out.

But he got there before her, "Usagi if you became mine I could make you a Vampire. To stay by my side forever and live for all eternity. You'll never grow old and keep your beauty Usagi. Please say you'll be mine" Usagi froze at his words. If she became a vampire she would never die.

She felt her eyes sting that would mean she would never go to heaven and see her parents. Tears slowly fell from her red eyes she would forever walk the Earth and see everything change. But wouldn't be able to rest peacefully she would have to be killed by a hunter. She slowly shook her head that isn't what she wanted.

That isn't the way she would want to die she wanted to grow old and die naturally. Or at lest that is what she hoped Vincent watched her as she sat deep in fought he leaned close and kissed her lips gently. Usagi snapped out of her mind and froze as she felt his cold lips upon hers.

She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to move her lips away from his but it didn't work. As he pushed against them trying to add pressure to the kiss Usagi squealed. Before she knew it her hands had reached up to his shoulders and shoved forcefully against them. Using what energy she had with the palm of her hands Vincent grunted as he wobbled backwards.

But he managed to kept his balance as he looked up at her Usagi herself was shocked by her actions. She didn't think she would off had the energy yet but she froze from his intense stare. Freezing her on the spot as his eyes felt like they were killing her from the inside. As he walked back towards her gulping as his pink eyes stared into her own.

She cowered away trying to sink into her seat. But once again her body acted on its own without her command and her left leg rose up as he got close. Then a loud scream was heard as her knee smacked violently against his groin she froze. As Vincent slowly sunk to his knees holding his penis and balls as his body shook from the intense pain. Usagi's body suddenly felt light her eyes wide.

As she fell and hit the ground below on her bum she let out a low hiss. As a slight pain shot up her back she looked down seeing green grass all around her. Usagi touched her body her clothes were back to normal. Dirty, blooded, stained and ripped she slowly reached up and tapped her hair it was back to its normal length to her shoulders.

Usagi smiled letting out a low sigh as she looked back up to see Vincent still crouched on his knees. His body shaking his head on the ground as he held his manhood Usagi swallowed hard. It seemed as though Vincent had trapped her in an Illusion before and she had some how broke it. But what now?

Usagi knew there was no way out they were trapped in a sphere ball. She could run but he would eventually find her plus she didn't want to find anyone else. For all she knew Riku and Anderson were still alive or just barely and still fighting away. But she shook her head and decided to follow her own instincts and run!

She slowly rose to her feet pushing against her hands the grass cold but nice against her sweaty palms. Her body following her commands once again. Usagi quickly turned around and ran pushing her body to move as she sprinted across the large open field of grass. But she didn't get very far as she heard some one saying her name.

She froze at the famillar deep velvet English voice and stopped she turned around seeing Alucard her face lit up as he stood before her. She ran to him and went to hug him but he spoke up, "Usagi I never Loved you ever I just said that to make you like me" she stopped in her tracks. Eyes wide as her body shook, "What...?" he took a step closer.

Her grinned at her, "You heard me Usagi" as he continued to walk towards her. Moving his left hand out to her to touch her, "So that you would willing to give up your neck for me so I can drink you dry. That's all I ever wanted from you Usagi your blood" Usagi froze at his words.

Her heart thumped hard against her chest as her tears slowly fell from her red eyes. She forgot how to breathe as she stood, "No... No! That isn't true" but Alucard just chuckled at her as he almost got closer to her. "Usagi... I'm a Vampire. That's all us vampires ever want is blood. I want your blood Usagi!"

Usagi shook her head from side to side as she screamed back, "Its a lie all lies. Your called me your mate, bride... your Lover. You said that you wanted to be with me forever... to be all-" she then stopped mid way. "...Yours" As her eyes widen as it hit her hard; to be all his so he could suck her dry.

She swallowed hard as Alucard chuckled at her, "So you finally figured it out Usagi. We'll done now hold still and be a good girl" she screamed as he opened his mouth wide. Showing of his white teeth and fangs witch were at full length saliva connected between the two as he charged at her.

Usagi panicked her heart beating wildly as she quickly spun around and ran for it. Her mind going crazy as overwhelming fear took over her Alucard was a powerful Vampire who could kill her within seconds. She knew she couldn't get away from him but she stopped once again as he appeared before her.

Shrikeing loudly her tears never stopping as he grinned and then showed of his fangs to her. Her mind and body all crying and shouting at her as fear was making her go crazy she quickly turned around to run. But froze as another Alucard was behind her she looked left but the other Alucard was there.

There was two of them but she swallowed hard and went to run right but another was just walking over to her. Turning around behind her and it was just the same now there was four of them. Usagi held her head within both hands shaking it from side to side as she kept talking to herself in her mind. _'This is just a bad dream...'_

But even so it felt so real as she was now surrounded and trapped all of the Alucard's opened there mouths. Ready to bite and eat her alive Usagi closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. As she yelled at the top of her lungs hoping her high pitched voice would some how make them stop or break the Illusion.

But instead it only tired her out as her scream came to an end she fell to her knees. Panting heavily her plan had failed her once again as all of the Alucard's just chuckled at her attempt. They all spoke at once to her. "Now Usagi hold still this wont hurt a bit" she slowly closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

Not because she was going to be killed by Alucard but because he was a powerful Vampire. The ultimate killing machine that could kill her in a though seconds. There was no point in fighting back this is were she was going to die by the hands of the man she Loved.

But after a thought minutes nothing happened she slowly opened one eye at a time. Looking around her the four Alucard's were all lying on the ground three of them on there fronts. One on its back blood surrounding there bodies and them there mouths wide open eyes white.

Her breathing hitched as she saw blood all around her and on her covering her body and face. But tears slowly fell from her eyes as she closed them. Alucard's words still in her mind as she held her clothes tightly around her breast where her heart was and squeezed it.

Her heart pained did he actually mean all of those words? Or were they made up lies to make her weak? Her body shaking, "Alucard..." she knew being in Love with a Vampire was going to be hard. As her 'Cursed Blood' was like a drug that he wouldn't be able to resist forever temptation would take over at some point.

But still she had hoped that some how they would of been able to make it work. Even if they had only made Love and afterwards that was it, it was over. At lest she would off been able to feel the ultimate pleasure she had always wanted with him and woke up in his arms that would be okay.

Usagi hugged herself as her heart throb of sadness and heart ache why did broken hearts hurt so much. Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? And now she felt lonely, emptiness, sorrow and helpless once again but most of all she felt hurt beyond belief.

Chapter 69 Sometime in January (Hoping to post early Jan!)


	69. Chapter 69

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated is a long time. But so much has happened in the last past weeks that my mind was set on other things. I currently packing as i'm planing on moving home and had a lot of personal problems lately as well. I'm slowly sorting them out too. Plus i'm having trouble writing out the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this one its not the best but it helps out with the next chapters! Till next time. ~CherryKunoichiTenTen~

* * *

"Usagi..." Usagi's eyes snapped open as she looked at the place Vincent was thinking it was him who called her. But he was gone her breathing hitched she quickly rose to her feet. Her heart pounding but not from pain but fear as she hugged herself her breathing fast and un-even.

As she slowly looked around her turning to look behind her but he was no were to be seen. Witch only added to her growing fright but her eyes widen as she noticed rose stems comes out of the Alucard's. Along with white feathers surrounding them it was the same feathers from before from the mystery person or thing she wasn't sure.

She slowly and hesitantly walked over to the closest one her feet splashing against the blood soaked grass. Witch was once a lush green making her way closer she noticed there was more rose stems piercing him or it. She wasn't sure if it was a clone or ghoul in disguise as Alucard as Usagi looked down at it.

Slowly bending to a crouching position she moved her left hand out and gently poked its right arm. Not sure why but her body was already doing the action but the thing didn't move or stir from its place. Witch meant to her they were dead Usagi sighed and moved back up to a standing position once again.

As she looked over at the other three Alucard'ssomething caught her eye. Each rose was a different color Red, White, Pink, Yellow, Orange and Lavender. She smiled as she stared at them her heart warming as hugged herself.

Fresh red blood slowly trickling down the long green stems and sharp thorns. As blood dripped from the thorns and petals staining theonce beautiful pure white rose she moved over to it. Once there she hesitantly reached out to the flower.

Snapping the thick stem and held it within her left hand only one of the soft delicate white petals was stained red. Usagi looked at the other bodies slowly not sure if the others were dead too. Swallowing hard she could only hope they were as she slowly spun around.

When she frowned as she noticed something on one of the Alucard's long red trench coat. Slowly taking a step at a time she noticed it was a piece of paper pinned to the body. On its back by a black feather was it for her? She didn't know should she read it?

The feather was a pure black one unlike the rest witch were white like snow. She bent down to her knees crouching down and hesitantly reached out pulling on the paper. Causing it to rip as she yanked it away from its place holding it within her hands. Her eyes wide it was for her.

Usagi looked at the piece of paper her eyes scanned the words they were neatly written. Much more better then her own handwriting her eyes moved as she read the note. 'Usagi, make your way to the wooden shed and find the secret room. Inside you'll find something useful that will help you against Vincent'

Usagi swallowed hard the note didn't have a name from who it was from. As her grip tighten around the thin piece of paper causing it to crinkle she looked over at the wooden shied near her. Was it a trap by Vincent? Or an actual note to help her? She wasn't sure but what else could she do now? Vincent had disappeared this was her chance to get away.

Usagi ripped up the note into tiny pieces and dropped them into the green grass below. Causing the white paper to go blood red as it soaked up the fresh blood. As she looked at the shied and slowly walked towards it. Swallowing the lump in her throat as her breathing quicken her mind racing with thoughts as to what was inside there. Her heart beat ringing in her ears.

Usagi hands squeezed shut becoming sweaty as she drew closer but at the same time she was getting curious. She wanted to know what was inside. What was it? How could it help her?. Or was it just going make things worse? As she reached the double doors she quickly looked around making sure Vincent wasn't here to stop her.

Where had he disappeared too? Had he gone to get blood? Or to recover from using to much of his powers already. Either way it made her uneasy as he could easily pop up from know where. Usagi nodded her head and reached out hesitantly to the two black rectangle shaped metal handles with both hands gripping them tightly.

As she counted to three in her head she closed her eyes and yanked the doors open. Letting go as she pulled them she slowly opened her eyes one at a time. Hearing the doors violently smack against the sides of the shed she looked inside it was complete utter darkness swallowing hard she slowly walked inside.

As soon as she took one step inside on the white titled floor the doors slammed behind her Usagi squealed loudly. Spinning around to look she was locked inside panting heavily. As panic sunk in darkness all around her she opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out as her body shook.

She hugged herself like a shield as she licked her lips slowly as she turned back around. She spoke up, "H-hello...?" but her voice just echoed. As she took a step at a time her feet moving across the hard titled floor she didn't seem to bump into anything as she moved. When suddenly her left foot dipped down.

She stopped her heart thumping loudly as she pressed against the floor as the title dropped into the floor. Before she knew it a bright blinding white light flashed into her eyes. Usagi squealed as she quickly raised her arms shielding her eyes as she looked away. The lights still behind her eyelids lingering.

She slowly lowered her arms and blinked trying to get the persistent light from her eyes. As she rubbed them the light finally going she froze at the room before her. Her eyes wide as her mouth slowly opened like a gold fish out of water she slowly turned around spinning in a circle getting a better look.

There was four pure white blinding walls the room was in a shape of a large square on two walls was weapons. On the left side was swords on the wall hanging on metal hooks safely. Each sword was different from the other each with there own designs from Bronze Age swords and curved swords.

Next to them was the Sword of Goujian, Daggers and Iron Age swords. Next along was swords from Late Antiquity and Middle Ages ranging from Viking Swords and Long swords. Beside that was a Rapier, Executioners sword and short swords. As she came to the end Usagi spun around and walked to the right wall.

On that wall was Chinese, Japanese and Korean swords along with Backswords, Basket-hilted swords, Small Swords, Sabers, Pistol sword, Scimitar swords and knives. Most swords were single but beside these swords were also Two-handed ones. Each sword had its own shape and pattern some had little tassels on the handles but they were extremely old while others looked rare.

Usagi swallowed hard as she looked around the room in the middle was a statue of women made from white stone. She was naked her left arm trying to cover her breast whiles her right held onto a blanket. That was wrapped around her waist falling down her left leg showing of her womanhood slightly.

Her face was elegant yet she looked sad as her long wavy hair fell down her back. Usagi walked up close to the weapons taking a better look at them some had dried red paint or something at least that's what she hoped. Beside it was a picture of a boy.

With a name underneath Usagi wasn't quite sure how old the boy was or why his name was there. But nearly every weapon had a picture of a different boy all unlike the other. Each weapon was smudge with red liquid some had with what she could make out pieces of flesh.

Usagi held her nose as a strong odder came from them a nasty rotten, iron and sickly sweet smell. She quickly covered her mouth as her stomach reached she wanted to vomit and bad. She knew she would never forget this smell; the stench of Death.

Usagi now knew what it was the red on the weapons was blood and human flesh. With pierced organs stuck to some she quickly moved away and with great force managed to swallow back down her sick. As she panted heavy sweat slowly tricking own the side of her face.

Usagi moved past the statue and stared at the blank wall opposite the front door. Feeling uneasy being in this room anymore with these deadly weapons. Swallowing hard as her heart pounded hard against her chest her mind racing as too why these were all in here.

As she got closer once again her foot dipped onto a title and the wall in front opened. The wall split into two half's a loud rumbled echoed as they moved. Vibrating the floor below her slightly showing her another bright lit room filled once again weapons but this time different ones.

Panic one again filled her body as she walked inside the two walls crashed behind her into one again. She jumped from her spot and screamed. Her heart pounding from the loud bang but she froze as she looked at the left wall. Weapons hung on little metal hooks it was filled with Axes that had either single or double blades on each one.

Next beside them was clubs each ranging from different shapes and sizes. Some had a circle shape ball on the end with spikes another was a large wooden mallet. Beside them was different pole weapons; Halberds, Glaives, Poleaxes.

She came to the end and spun around as she looked at the right wall it had Blunt Staffs made from either metal, wood or Bamboo. Beside them were Spears each type was different from the other and length. Some had a little color tassels by the blade next was a different range off Pole arms with axe - like blades and spike and hammers.

Usagi once again didn't understand what this was all trying to tell her. Why was she being told too look at weapons she couldn't use any of these she didn't have the experience too. Once again in the past room there was more names and pictures of boys beside some of the weapons.

Coated in blood and guts with the strong sick smell of death coming from them. She really wanted to know why they were like that and the pictures off innocent boys beside them. Some looked as young as sixteen whiles other seemed in there older teens. Letting out a low sigh she walked too the empty wall and triggered the secret title to open the wall into the next room.

Witch was lit up from the white light inside once again was a different set of weapons. As she walked inside the walls slammed behind her once again. But she didn't jump as she knew what was going to happen this time. Usagi slowly looked around.

The weapons were completely different from the others each one was unlike the other. Ranging from bows and crossbows, Chain weapons; witch had either a hammer, blade or a club on the end. Usagi gasped at them she had never before seen anything like this before.

She knew about, guns, sword and spears but these were new to her. Beside them were different size Nunchaku a Three-section staff and a Two section staff. Next along was all different types of whips from around the world; Chain whips and Cat o' nine tails.

Usagi just stared at it as she reached out and touched the black cotton cord with the tips of her fingers. Feeling the thick rope against her soft finger she jolted at the thought of some one hitting her with it. On her pink tinged skin her hole body tingled and shivered from pleasure as the image popped into her head.

The sound of the smack and slapping against somebody's skin made her feel sick. But she knew that they were also used for pleasure too. Swallowing the lump in her throat she could only hope that Alucard wasn't into any of that short of thing.

She shook her head and turned around to face the opposite wall. Walking along her eyes widen at the different range of weapons she had not seen before Tiger claws, Knuckle Dusters, Deer horn Knives, different types of Korean Fans. Small and large each had distinct color and pattern.

Next along was a Tekko, Wind and Fire Rings and a Sickle. Usagi couldn't believe that even a innocent farming weapon could be a dangerous weapon. In this room only two pictures were here of the boys but this time they looked so young about eight or maybe nine she wasn't sure.

She held back her tears as she looked at the blood coated sickle and Rings. The foul smell hitting her nose again she quickly moved back. As she came to the end of the wall she looked around and slowly walked to the empty wall. But as she stepped down on the titles nothing happened the wall didn't open to revile another room for her.

Usagi froze her eyes darting around the room what should she do now? As she stood loud banging was coming from some where she looked around but couldn't see where it was. She closed her eyes trying to hear it better and realized it was coming from outside the shied someone was fighting outside.

Her eyes snapped open could it be Riku or Anderson or maybe even Alucard? Usagi ran back to the other side of the room to wear she came in but stopped as she almost hit the white wall. The doors wouldn't open to let her out. Usagi slowly walked backwards hoping that maybe the titles would open it but nothing happened.

She shook her head as the sounds outside were still going on, 'What should I do? I can't get out' she looked around the room frankly trying to think of something. As she looked at the weapons slowly walking over to the Wind and Fire rings hesitantly reaching out to sliver the metal rings with both hands.

Grabbing the soft blue cotton handle on each one they didn't weight as heavy as they looked. As she gripped them tightly they were a circular sliver blade with flame-like flanges at three places on the wheel and a central stabilizing guard over the handle. Usagi held one in each hand.

As she looked at the blank empty walls going for the opposite one she didn't come into. She stood in front of it and tapped it with the weapon the sound was low and dull. Witch to her meant it was breakable she lifted her left hand and slashed the wall with her blade. Repeating with her right blade she kept hitting it over and over again leaving slight dents in the wall.

Her eyes widen and she smirked at her work. Usagi added strength to her attacks as she pushed her body to its limit the blades leaving deeper marks. The wall seemed to be weaker then the others witch made her curious as to what was behind it. As cracks started to appear it only made Usagi attack more making her arms throb from ache.

But she shook her head she couldn't give up now when suddenly her blade stopped as it got caught in the hole she had made. Usagi pulled her blade out as she looked at the small hole she had made. Smiling she let go of the blades dropping them to the floor causing them to make a loud clanking sound.

She then walked over to the Three-Section Staff and held the cold blue metal in her hands. Causing her to gasp from its coldness in her warm hands she held one of the three poles and walked back over to the wall. Raising her hands high in the air she smacked the hole over and over using all the power she had.

Causing the hole to crack in the wall the loud slap echoed in the air as it hit her ears. Only encouraged her more as the cracks spread across the weak wall, 'Come on break already!' Usagi screamed as she hit the wall once again. The direct blow caused the wall to break before her into pieces.

As the dry wall fell to the floor before her she looked at the hole she had made. Smirking at her work she bent forward and moved through the hole in the wall. Crawling into the room she rose up and once again darkness hit her eyes Usagi swallowed hard. But kept moving forward. Letting go of her weapon witch fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

Till she bumped face first into what felt like a wall letting out a gasp Usagi rubbed her button nose with her right hand. She wasn't sure what it was but she needed light to see as she looked around. She knew it was useless but maybe she could make something from the small bit of light she had from the hole.

Usagi reached out her hands and touched the wall the cold titles freezing her digits. But she didn't stop and tapped away at the wall high and low as she moved sideways along it. After what felt like hours witch was really minutes as she continued to move along the wall.

Bumping into the next one as she came to the end off it Usagi kept telling herself to not give up. Secret rooms all ways help with things and maybe even help her defeat Vincent or better yet. May lead to a secret passage way out of the sphere ball that's blocking her way back to her caravan.

As Usagi continued to move she suddenly felt something tap her head she froze on the spot. Her breathing getting faster as her eyes darted back and forth her heart thumping fast. As the thing hit her head once again she screamed and went to run but stopped herself she couldn't be a chicken now.

As tears fell from her eyes she slowly turned around so the item was hitting her face. Her hands waving around in the air mindlessly trying to grabbed the object. As she reached up to her face she felt the material on her hands. A big grin on her face as she tightened her hold on the object.

Chapter 70 (Can't believe we've gotten this high!) Not 100% sure but hopefuly mid - Febuary


	70. Chapter 70

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated is a long time but here's the next chapter! I can't believe were on chapter 70! I never thought we would ever get this high. Plus there loads more to come... Anyways there two warnings in this chapter!

**1**; There is talk of Inceset betweens siblings. Please note **NOTHING** will happen between Usagi or her half-brother. There's only mention about it or talk in future chapers.

**2;** There is very strong torture in this chapter. If people do not like or haven't got a strong stomach. Then I suggest you skip it. When the warning comes up! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Usagi snatched the object in her left hand feeling its thick strands she blushed at the fact she had just screamed. Glad that it wasn't a spider or anything else she kept touching it as she gripped around the circle shaped item reaching out with her other hand.

She held it moving her hands up and down she realized it was either a chain or rope she wasn't sure. But she continued to hold it tightly in her tiny hands, 'Maybe its a light switch...' she giggled at her thought. But still gently tugged on it the object moved down as she pulled on it.

Before she knew it she yelped at the blinding light that hit her eyes. As the room lit up Usagi let go of the item and closed her eyes as she covered them after a while. She lowered her arms and opened them blinking repeatedly trying to get the president light from her eyes as she gasped loudly at the item before her.

Eyes wide as she looked at the room it was a small white colored walls covered the room. No paintings, weapons, furniture, anything just a golden circle sundial on a stand. Around the edge it had Roman numbers of a clock face with a sun picture under the dial. Usagi moved towards it and hesitantly moved her right hand out towards it.

She gently brushed her fingers across the flat golden surface the numbers had been engraved in to it as she felt the groves under her finger tips. She moved her middle finger across the triangle shaped dial the sharp pointed tip at the end pricked her finger.

Usagi gasped as it pierced her skin a throbbing sting went through as she felt her warm crimson blood drip from the wound. She suddenly heard a loud rumble beside her feet Usagi froze as the sundial moved from its place. Going forward a low dust fog filed around it.

She gasped and slowly moved back eyes wide as a hidden staircase was reviled from underneath it. Swallowing hard Usagi slowly walked forward and down it a foot at a time down the grey stone stairs case. She continued to move down the flight of stairs looking at the walls around it.

Whiles sucking on the cut on her middle finger tasting her own crimson blood on her wet tongue she didn't understand why Vampires liked it. To her it tasted just like normal human blood metallic and copper so why to Vampires did it taste so good that they wanted to suck her dry?

Next time she see's Alucard she was going to ask him what her 'Cursed Blood' tasted like. Maybe it was sweet like chocolate? Or spicy like curry? Or even better fruity like strawberry's her favorite. Usagi then froze on the step what if her blood tasted minty like peppermints?

She felt a chill go up her spine as her hole body shivered. She wasn't sure if was her thoughts or the sudden breeze of air. But she just smiled to herself and continued walking as she looked around her at the walls. They were dull and blank she had expected some hidden writing of pictures that only the people would know.

As she reached the bottom step she landed in a small hidden room light up by two large fire torches on the floor. In the middle was a long rectangle table witch had a book on it. Usagi swallowed hard and slowly walked towards it her heart thumping as her breathing came out in small pants.

As she reached the table she saw the book it looked Ancient, old and very valuable a book that was holding many secrets. Usagi slowly raised her left hand and touched the front cover brushing her fingers across the hard cover. It felt like very luxury black leather but there was no name or pattern on it.

The book had a thick spine witch meant to her that there was a lot of pages to read. But she couldn't get in there as a golden lock was stopping her. What was this book trying to hide from her? Was this what the note was wanting her to find? What ever was inside only made Usagi want to find out more and she was going too.

Usagi swallowed hard as she stared at the black leather book sitting on the table her eyes never leaving the thick golden lock. She brushed her fingers with her right hand over the cold metal. The big square pad-lock stopping anyone for getting inside it.

As her middle finger brushed the bottom she felt something sharp stab her finger. Usagi jolted and yelped loudly as she pulled her hand away. She hissed as the pointed razor object pierced her wound once again. Hadn't her finger been thought enough already?

She felt her warm blood tickle down her finger once again. The smart nail made her gash open again there was a loud click Usagi looked up as the sliver 'U' shaped loop of metal had come unlocked. She quickly sucked her finger to stop anymore blood leaking.

As she hesitantly reached out with her left hand whiles sucking on her finger witch had been wounded. Tasting her copper crimson blood on her pink wet tongue she squeezed her eyes closed as strong taste of iron hit her taste buds. Swallowing hard to get rid of the taste quickly she reached out to the loop.

Pulling out her finger from her mouth a string of saliva connected to her long dirty nails witch broke as she pulled it away. She grabbed the golden lock holding it tightly as she pulled up on the loop as she twisted it around. Hooking it out of its place and gently putting it beside the book.

Swallowing hard as her heart thumped loudly in her chest ringing in her ears. As her breathing quicken she grabbed the front hard cover and pulled against it. Causing it to land on the wooden table with a low thump she looked at the old ancient coffee colored pages they had gold around the edges.

Usagi looked at the first page it only had a through words witch she said aloud to herself with out releasing it. "Secrets of the 'Cursed Bloods'" Swallowing hard the lump in her throat she didn't know she had she turned the next page witch was blank along with the next four pages.

Usagi frowned this was the weirdest book she had ever seen but she continued to flip the pages. What was this book trying to hide behind blank pages? But after a while she finally came across some words. The first ten pages spoke about the statue in the Village.

That a small group of Village Elders worshiped as there God. It would pick out a female in the village at random and impregnated her. She would give birth to the 'Cursed Blood' that would be treated as a Queen. Usagi skipped past them coming to another blank page she growled she was seriously coming annoyed with this book.

The next five pages talked about the history of them being born every hundred years and there blood. What it did to vampires and how alluring it could be to them. Usagi knew all about this and so did the village so why was it this old book?

But she still scanned through the pages stopping as she came across a part that she did not know about. When a person drinks her blood they take away a part of her life span. Usagi swallowed hard is that why she felt so weak before cause of all the times Alucard had drunk her blood?

That's why 'Cursed Bloods' didn't last long cause of there irresistible blood and sucking away there life at the same time. Usagi shivered at the thought that what if one day Alucard couldn't control himself and sucked her dry. And she died in his arms with him even realizing it.

She held herself as the image stayed in her mind closing her eyes she shook her head. Opening her eyes as she rubbed her arms up and down as she sighed out trying to warm herself up. She could see her own breath as she breathed she froze when had it become so cold? But she ignored it.

As she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to turn the old weak pages coming across about what they were for. She frowned and gritted her teeth as the next six pages spoke about them being given away to Vampires for brides at sixteen or older.

Usagi harshly tugged at the paper and came to another blank one. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she opened them again she came across more blank ones. Till coming across something new that even she didn't know about her eyes slowly widen as she read it.

Trying to hold back a gasp witch escaped her lips as it then had about brothers and half-brothers and breading children. She felt sick to her stomach but continued reading it in her head. Her left hand gently stroking the smooth old crinkled pages as she went down it.

Making sure she didn't miss a word as she continued she couldn't believe what she was reading. But then again she shouldn't be shocked at all by what has been happening these days since been staying at Hellsing. The pages said about any 'Cursed Blood' that had a brother or half-brother sibling.

Were killed cause the only way for 'Cursed Bloods' to have children was through Intercourse with there sibling. They couldn't have children with Vampires even if they tried dozen of times. It was only very rare one in hundred that a 'Cursed Blood' could have a child with a human.

If they did they were looked down upon as a 'Demon Child' witch is what Usagi was. Her mother did the 'Forbidden Act' with her human father as she was a 'Cursed Blood' herself witch cause the child to be born with the same blood as the mother.

But when a women is impregnated from the statue and gives birth to the 'Cursed Blood' child. When she has another child it wont have the blood. If its a girl she would live a normal life but if its a boy the child would be killed when they reached a certain age.

It was like the son was a Scarifies or something witch is why the mother would never have a second child. As they knew what would happen and were too scared to have another just in case it was a boy. Usagi froze as she let out a loud gasp that was why there was hardly any boys in the Village because they had all been killed.

Plus now she understood why there was only girls around the Village for her to hang around with. Why she always felt so alone and why Vincent was so special to her. Cause he was her only friend her only true friend. She smiled and continued reading from the paragraph on the next page.

As soon as the Village find out about a 'Cursed Blood' having a sibling they were taken away and never seen again. To stop it from happening and from starting a family plus having kids and falling in Love. Usagi froze as she felt her blood run ice cold as an image popped into her mind off all of the grave stones back in the field.

Her body shaking as all the weapons she had just seen were probably used to kill the boys. Usagi quickly covered her mouth as she wanted to vomit but couldn't stop herself. As her body began to shake her knees growing weak like jelly as she collapsed to the stone floor and through up onto the ground.

Tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks as saliva fell from the sides of her mouth. Dripping off her chin her body couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably as images of all of the boys being killed kept coming into her mind. There screams of pain echoing through her head she could only hope her half-brother Swan was okay.

Is that why she never knew him because he was already dead? Or did he get taken away to live with another family to stop this from happening. She could only hope he was still alive, "Swan..." her body finally settling down as she managed to clam herself.

Her heart beat going back to a normal rhythm as her panting slowed down. Usagi closed her eyes and tried to get any memories of Swan in her mind. But only blank she frowned and tried harder but it only hurt her head. As a sharp pain shout through.

Gasping as it stung she squeezed her hands tightly but there was still nothing. But one thing kept popping up another name that she was not familiar with at all. She had never heard before in her life her mum never said it to her. '_Yukimura...' _She opened her eyes and sighed to herself.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand and slowly stood up onto her feet. Taking a deep breath to calm her heart and breathing she looked back at the book and flipped the page. The next was a list of all of boys that had been killed as she looked down Swan's name was not on it.

A huge smile appeared on her face as her heart thumped against her chest a single tear fell onto the page. But as she came to the end Usagi did a double take all the names matched the list in the room up stairs in the weapons chamber. Her breathing hitched as there faces appeared in her head.

The pictures were of those little boys listed in this book. The weapons covered in blood was there blood showing off the weapon they had used to kill them. Then grave stones she had walked past was there's. Usagi quickly covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her whimpers.

She sniffed and then turned over to the next page and read it her eyes widen as she did. It had about one couple a 'Cursed Blood' and half-brother who fell in love and almost managed to escape the Village. But they found and tortured the brother Usagi shook as it describe in detail what they did.

**~Strong Torture Ahead YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!~**

As they tied him to wooden poles shaped of an 'X' each limb tied to one. They yanked out each tooth one by one with a pair of large sliver pliers causing him to almost choke on his own blood. Hearing his screams as they pulled his teeth out from his gums.

They made sure he didn't die from his own blood as they then next attacked him arms and legs cutting of his limbs painfully slow with a sword going back and forth. As they sliced through his skin agonizingly slow blood pouring down his limbs as they sliced through the heavy fat muscles next.

Slashing into his muscles and veins blood coming out like a fountain as cut it like meat they came to the his white bones. The razor blade taking its time to chop the thick bone. But after an hour they managed to break it in half once again repeating the savage attack through the other side.

With the limb hanging on just by an inch of his skin. Blood pouring from the wounds like a geyser never ending as they then went for his penis and testicles next. They chopped of his man hood right at the base with a pair of large shears like it was a piece of paper.

As they next pulled of his ball sack tugging and yanking at the skin harshly. Till they ripped slowly off from his body blood gushing out from the large gash. As they stabbed him just under the stomach but not all the way through with a dagger blood dribbled from the deep wound.

As they pulled apart the cut they had made stretching his skin and reached inside his body feeling about with there hands and pulled out both of his intestines. Pulling them out of the cut and letting them hang from the hole they made.

Usagi didn't think she could continue as her body shook she felt the need to vomit once again as she tried to go on. But she knew she wouldn't last long as they didn't go for the heart, lungs and brain they wanted the boy to last for as long as they could.

So they could continued his torture for there enjoyment. Along with his tongue they wanted to hear his agonizing cries of pain as the last part of his tortured was his eye balls. Grabbing a sliver spoon they forced open his socket with there hands.

Pushing up the skin as they shoved the spoon behind his eyes balls and yanked out violently his eyes from there sockets one at a time. Hearing the pop as they came lose blood dribble from the sockets as his eyes hung from the retina. Now with his torture complete they left the poor boy to die from blood lost all alone in darkness.

**~ IF you skiped it is now safe to read~**

Usagi started to cough as she tried her hardest to keep her sick down but she failed once again. Her knees gave way as her hole body went numb and she was sick once again as she coughed she felt so weak right now. But even so she was pretty sure anybody would be sick after reading that if not they must have a strong stomach and a cold heart.

Usagi wiped her mouth with her right hand as her tears slowly trickled down her neck. She brushed her hand against her right stocking wet from saliva and sick her body couldn't cool down. Images of the guy and his punishment still going through her head she knew she would have nightmares for weeks.

But Usagi shook her head she couldn't stop now with all of these dark secrets coming out. There was much more that she had to know pushing against her shaking hands that wouldn't stop. She slowly got to her feet and tried to get her breathing and heart rate back to a normal rhythm as she sighed deeply.

Gripping onto the table for support as she couldn't stop trembling. Her legs shaking uncontrollably as she swallowed hard closing her eyes as she tried to forget everything for a minute. She thought about Alucard in hopes of calming herself. Thinking about his soft gentle kisses that touched her own warm lips and strong arms that held her tiny body. She smiled to herself as her body stopped shivering and let out a long sigh.

Chapter 71 Late Feb or early March

* * *

Hiya everyone!

I just want to thank you for reading the newest chapter! I've got some news for you whiles re-reading my draft there was a scence witch I totally loved. But had to be remeoved as it just didn't fit in the story anymore. After reading it through though I manged to turn it into a short story.

Its a cross over with another story from a movie. With the Hellsing characters going into there world. So after this one is finshed Usagi and the Hellsing charcters will appeare once again. Then that will be it for Usagi and anymore Hellsing stories for me. Question to anyone who reads this little message.

Do you know how many chapters you allowed in a story?

I've tried searching and reading around but nothing comes up. I do not wish to over go the limit and have my story deleted because it. Please leave an answer in your comments or PM me.

Many thanks till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	71. Chapter 71

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

As Usagi opened her eyes she looked back at the page and finished it the guy was dead they buried him into his grave as for the girl. The village elders used witch craft and turned her into a statue. Only to be awaken by another 'Cursed Blood' once in contact she would crumble to pieces and die.

Usagi froze as she remembered the same statue in the underground room Vincent had showed her. Tears fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth to block out her sobs. It was the girl who had given up her blood to her so she would live longer.

Something about her life span was almost up Usagi swallowed hard as she wiped her eyes with her left hand and slapped her cheeks. Feeling the hard sting on her cheeks making them go pink as her eyes snapped open. Nodding her head she turned the page she could still go on she had too.

Once again coming to a blank page she just giggled she was getting kind of use to that now. Flipping the page she came to a knew paragraph filled with information she read it in her head. But this time she froze as her eyes and her mouth opened slowly widen in shock at the words before her.

She would of never thought it were possible Usagi thought Vincent was just mucking about with her. A 'Cursed Blood' can become a vampire if she drinks from the blood of her Lover but it will only work if there Love is true. But the 'Cursed Blood' has to be near death.

Its only a one in a hundred chance that it will be successful as the 'Cursed Blood' will go in a coma for many mouths. If its worked they will have there own unique power. Usagi swallowed hard at the thought of becoming a Vampire she didn't think she could live forever.

Seeing the world change and all of her friends dying but most off all seeing Swan die. But she couldn't become one as that would mean she would never be able to go to Heaven and see her Mother and Father. She shook her head no she didn't want that.

To become a creature of the Night and being Immortal never being able to die peacefully or die old. Staying forever young and lusting for blood. Not being able to feel the sun rays on her skin most of all biting her friends when ever her hunger took over.

She couldn't do that just the thought of biting some ones neck made her shiver. Not in a good way she didn't even enjoy the taste of blood so she wouldn't last long as a Vampire. She once again rubbed her arms up and down as a cold shiver went up her spine she smiled and let go of her arms.

Usagi turned the page once again coming to blank ones till she felt hardly any pages there. As she rubbed the thick coffee-colored paper between her two fingers. Usagi flipped them over till she came to the last though pages. Then the hard black leather back of the book.

Usagi gasped she couldn't believe she had gotten through the book so quickly. Was that what the big secrets were but then again maybe they were secrets that were best left hidden. Usagi grabbed hold of the front hard back and with some strength pulled it back.

So now the front page was facing her as she gently picked up the metal lock. Holding it with her hands she pushed the 'U' shaped loop through the golden lock and locked it once again. So now nobody would ever be able see the secrets only her.

Usagi continued to stare at the black leather book only her blood could open the book as she gently ran her fingers against the soft smooth leather. But as she stared at it thoughts appeared in her head this 'Statue' that was supposed to impregnate a women.

There was no information, detail or pictures of it at all so did it even exist. The group of Villagers who looked up at it as a God were never seen with it. Swallowing hard Usagi smirked as she snickered to herself that's cause it was probably not even real at all.

The group most likely made it all up they probably kidnaped a villager and raped her. Making her pregnant they used witch craft on her turning her child into this 'Cursed Blood'. The whole only being able to have a child with only your sibling was mostly just there sick joke.

As if her mother was able to have her with Usagi's father who was just an average human. Then it couldn't of been true then why? Why did the Village Elders lied to the Villagers all these years? It was bound to come out at some point but now its was too late.

All of those 'Cursed Bloods' years ago who suffered with there Vampires husbands. Never starting a family or finding true Love having to be her grooms food source till she died. Usagi felt her body shaking is that what she was Alucard's food source?

Usagi hugged herself as she shook her head. No Alucard told Usagi he Loved her in his own way but still. He hadn't said it those three words she would love to here. As she slowly turned around and looked around the room the only way out was the stairs once again. But she continued to look at the walls.

As two scrolls hung from the left wall she slowly walked across to it Usagi took a closer look. As female names were written down the paper scroll. With dates going as far back as the fifteenth century. Usagi was guessing there were all of the 'Cursed Bloods'.

As she came to the end she saw her Mothers name; Miku Otonashi. But her name wasn't there. Usagi frowned as she looked at the bottom and the rest of the coffee colored scroll was left blank. Maybe a 'Demon Child' like herself was not worthy to be put down.

But she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the next scroll on the same wall beside it. Walking slowly towards it, it was hard to make out as the picture on it was blurred. Like the ink had been smudged and not left to dry out but she could make out a guy's body.

He was standing up right and naked with a slight built on him. Long hair and red eyes he had a blanket or something of clothing by his feet. Usagi just stood and admired the white scroll there was no name or date at the bottom but it must of been for something important.

But what could she do? Usagi sighed and was about to leave as she turned to go up the stone stairs once again. When there was a low rumble she jolted at the loud sound and looked at the right blank stone wall. As it split in two half's reviling a light up room.

Swallowing hard as her heart pounded she slowly and hesitantly walked towards it. Her mind racing as too what was inside she finally went in and looked around the secret room it was a long rectangle shaped room with blank walls and fire touches hanging of the stone walls.

There was no windows the only light coming from the small burning orange flames. Usagi frowned why was all the hidden rooms in stone? But she just shrugged and walked along the stone floor feeling a strong cold breeze hitting her arms. Almost knocking her back as it blew against her body.

But she kept moving forward her eyes darting back and forth as she looked around. She could see her own breath as she breathed out but she felt uncomfortable like some one was watching her every move as she hugged herself like a shield.

As she looked behind her and around the room spinning in a circle but nobody was there. Her heart pounding like a drum how did she trigger this room to open she didn't know. But what's more she couldn't hear the nose outside anymore she could only hope what ever it was is okay.

As she looked ahead she could see something inside a square glass case. It would seem as thought this was the only thing inside the room Usagi walked up to it. Gently placing her dirty hands on the clean glass box looking at the object inside.

She was amazed by it she had never once used an item like this before. But her eyes widen as she realized that this is probably what the note was referring too. A smirk going across her pink lips this would definitely help her against Vincent and she couldn't wait to get it out.

Usagi continued to stare at the deadly weapon in the large rectangle shaped glass case. Her palms getting sweaty she had forgotten how to breathe as she panted heavily. She licked her dry lips and wiped her hands on her ripped and dirty white play suite. How was she going to get the weapon out?

Tapping her first finger on her right hand on her cheek as she frowned her mind racing. She was going to have to break the glass but how? Usagi gasped loudly as an idea suddenly came to mind a huge smile on her face she turned around and walked back down the long cold stone corridor.

A strong breeze blew against her warm body she didn't understand were or how it was coming from. As there was no windows on the walls as she was sure they were underground now. Rubbing her arms up and down to get rid of the Goosebumps that had appeared.

She finally made it to one of the many black rusty metal torches on the grey stone walls. Usagi was amazed by how they had kept burning for so long even with this chilly wind. She stepped up on her toes right on the tips hissing as she put presser on them.

Tears forming as her bones screamed at her as her body pushed down on her skin. Usagi was only five foot five the torches were much higher the tips of her fingers touching the cold metal. But she wasn't giving up as she kept trying forcing her body.

Gasping as her body finally gave way Usagi collapsed to her knees panting heavily her chest heaving. As sweat slowly fell down the side of her face sighing Usagi looked up at the torches above her head. She frowned and pushed herself back up on to her throbbing feet again.

Her feet aching but Usagi ignored her pain and jumped up pushing against her pulsing twinge. She grabbed the cold metal within both hands gripping it tightly. Usagi gasped as she held it but her weight pulled her down as she hung from the wall.

She heard something rattle on the floor below her but wasn't sure what it was. Till the torch started to lung forward her eyes wide as she realized what was happening her plan backfiring on her. The metal finally gave way as she heard it squeak and the other nail came lose.

Usagi squealed as the touch came free from wall and they both landed on the stone floor. The torch fell with a loud clang bouncing once as it hit the floor hard. The fire went out as it rolled along the ground. Leaving a grey smoke as it went in a circle.

Usagi hit the ground on her bum screaming as a sharp pain went shooting through her spine like rocket all at once. Tears fell as it throb violently and didn't go hissing as she gritted her teeth. Trying to get rid of the pain and take her mind of it as gasped.

Her heart pounding like a drum from the shock as her breathing only increased. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind to clam herself down. Swallowing hard she opened her eyes and she slowly reached out with shaking hands for the torch and finally grabbed it.

The metal rattling in her trembling hands as the pain slowly went her heart and breathing slowly calming down. She smiled and held the torch in her left hand as she pushed again her right hand on the stone titles. Forcing against her feet and knees.

But it only hurt as she gasped loudly a smart pain shooting through her tears falling. She fell back down again softly panting she couldn't do it the excruciating pain was too much. Her spine hurt, 'You can't give up!' Usagi gasped at the voice it was her inner self.

'What would Alucard think of you' Usagi froze at the name as she felt her heart thump hard against her chest. His name still made her body heat up and tingle only he could do this to her. Her body shaking but not from pain but from her crying. _'__Alucard...'_

She still Loved him even after what he said she missed him so much it hurt. She wanted to see him badly she needed him right now. She wanted him to hold her tightly in his strong arms and kiss her with cold lips till they were bruised and swollen.

Usagi wiped her tears with her right hand, 'Now get up and fight through the pain this is your battle. Kick his pretty ass till he's begging for mercy, got it?' she giggled at her words. She felt better now although her body was still throbbing slightly.

Her inner self chuckled at her, 'I'm glad your back. Now get going' Usagi nodded her head, "Okay and... thank you" but she didn't get a reply back. But Usagi was sure her inner self heard her though as she pushed against her right hand once again.

Rising up slowly to her feet her body shaking as she gritted her teeth. She forced her body to fight up into a standing position gasping as she finally made it. She smiled and panted heavily her body was gradually getting back to normal.

The pain gently going away as she walked back steadily to the glass cabinet once again. Gripping the metal torch holder in her left hand she could only hope all of this work was worth it. As she finally reached the item she stared at it licking her dry lips.

Making them wet Usagi took a couple of steps back and held the metal torch within both hands. As she through the torch at the glass the item hit on impact and shattered the glass. Not breaking it as the torch fell to the floor with a loud clang and rolled to her feet.

Usagi swallowed hard and looked at the fractured pieces of glass the tender cracks looked like crystals. As the they zigzag across the clear mirror almost forming a circle around edge. But Usagi wasn't giving up and picked up the object once again.

Holding it tightly like a vice grip she through the torch once again at the glass chamber. This time smashing the one side of the four walls cabinet. The glass shattered into tiny pieces the loud sound of like a splash of water or fire works going off.

The brittle pieces covering the floor below as the torch froze on the spot as it landed. It couldn't roll over them Usagi bent forward toward the dangerous cabinet and reached out towards the handle on the weapon. Gripping the red square shaped rear handle with her right hand.

She gripped the red plastic handle tightly within her hand and pulled against it trying to the pull the weapon out. After a through harsh tugs it fell out and onto the floor with a noisy thump. Usagi reached out with her other hand and gripped the handle with both hands as she yanked it over the broken glass to a more safer place.

The weapon was more heavier then she though it was as she pulled it away. Heaving as she moved backwards she finally made it and stopped falling to her knees as she panted. Wiping her fore-head of sweat with her left hand she looked at the dangerous item.

But only smiled at it although in her mind she was wondering how she was going to use it. As she froze whiles staring at it, it had a handle on top of the engine throttle and there was a little trigger button under the rear handle of the weapon.

The long silver chain was at the front that had chipper teeth all the way along the chainsaw. Usagi gulped as she continued to stare at the chainsaw the weapon looked amazing in her eyes. But would she be able to use it one wrong move and it could kill her in an instant.

But Usagi shook her head this was her one last chance to kill Vincent. Although a part of her didn't want too he was her only friend her childhood buddy who was there for her. He made her days great and better in the Village that shunned her because of what her Mother did.

But now he had changed and was out to get her this was her only protection from him. Otherwise he may kill her but a part of her felt as though he wasn't trying too. Like he was hesitating for some reason maybe he was being controlled under some short of spell.

Making him attack her and he couldn't break it for it was too powerful. Or he had really changed over the years and the power had gone to his head. Usagi didn't know but one thing for sure she had to do this even though she didn't want too.

Swallowing hard she got up on to her feet her back now free from the nasty pain from before. Bending onto her knees she grabbed the chainsaw with both hands holding the rear handle with her right and the top handle with her left hand gripping them securely.

Usagi nodded her head and turned to move when she heard a loud rumble her mind else were. She didn't notice the stone wall in front of her split into two to reveal another passage way. Usagi froze as her heart pounded against her chest as she stood awaiting for something or some one a appear.

Her grip tighten around the handles her knuckles turning white as she slowly looked around. Her eyes darting back and forth as her breathing quickened but after a while nothing happened. Her body calmed down and she looked towards the new pass.

She frowned how were all of the secret rooms opening without her doing anything? As she looked behind her Usagi's eyes widen the doors had closed so now couldn't return for the book. Slightly disappointed as she was hoping to take it with her.

Hi everyone!

I am so sorry for my late update but I've recently moved house to a flat and renting out a room. Its been nice but i've got NO INTERNET ACCESS! So my updates will be late I can only go to my local library for an hour once a day!. (on my day off witch is only twice a week) I'll try my hardest to update as much as I can. Till next time

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	72. Chapter 72

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

**NOTE: Strong Violence**

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but she decided not to question it. As the passageway grey brick door opened before her eyes. She moved towards the new passage way walking around the glass cabinet. Trying to move whiles holding the chainsaw.

It wasn't as heavy as she fought it was but it was still hard to move. The weapon was quite light but pain was building up in her wrist as it pulled against them. As the glass cracked beneath her feet into more tiny pieces. Making loud popping like sounds she walked up the grey staircase.

The corridor was lit up once again with fire torches that brightens up the darkness around her as she moved. It felt like forever as she continued till she finally saw a bright white light peeking through some cracks at the top. Usagi smiled as she got closer when a loud rumbling echoed.

She froze in her place as the sound didn't stop as Usagi looked behind her swallowing hard. Her heart beating a thousand miles an hour against her chest eyes wide. As she was sure the stairs were shaking violently underneath her. She paused on the spot licking her dry lips.

It sounded like a stomach growling for food but louder as she squeezed the plastic handle harder. Causing her hands to become sweaty as her knuckles went white. As she tried to make out were it was coming from but it was too hard as her body was panicking too much.

Plus she couldn't make out anything from the orange flames that lit up hardly any of the darkness around her. When the corridor suddenly blinded her with a white light. She could see the other end of the corridor as it killed out the flames on the walls.

As she slowly turned around Usagi quickly covered her eyes with her right hand but she could still see the brightness before her eye lids. Rubbing her eyes in hopes that it would go away as she opened them slowly tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

As they burned from the illuminate before her as she gasped. But she shook her head and moved her hand back to handle as she moved up the rest of the stairs. Finally making it to the top and into the room above. As soon as she stepped in she froze remembering the room from before as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

It was the first weapon room when a loud rumble came from behind her this time it sounded like thunder. Usagi froze eyes wide as her pupils dilated the color in her eyes almost disappearing. She hated the sound of thunder ever since she was a little child.

The loud bang from her bedroom window as it only got louder and more frequent. The bright lights flashing lighting up her room as she tried to hide under her bed quilt thinking it would get her. Tears and snot falling down her face as her body shook un-controllably.

She had forgotten the amount of times she had woken up in the mornings. Her clothes sticking to her and sheets all wet from her sweating. Whiles her eyes were all red and sometimes she had thrown up from her uncontrollable fear that had taken over her.

Her Mother would always tell her she would grow out of it whiles her Father told her to grow up. They would never hug her and pet her hair telling her it would be alright. Whiles she cried and whimpered to herself to sleep trying her hardest to fight it.

Even now she would still do it Usagi tried her hardest to grow out of it. But it was just something she couldn't control or grow out of maybe if her parents had off helped her she would of. But who knows? As Usagi stood trying to fight it.

Her heart ringing in her ears as her breathing increased to the point were she was panting heavily. Her body wouldn't move like she was glued to the floor as she shook un-controllably. Swaoling hard as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Usagi tried to clam herself down she knew Alucard wasn't here to help her this time. She was going to have to do this herself as she kept talking to herself in her mind. Telling herself that, 'It was okay. Just think of something else' as she slowly nodded her head.

Steading her breathing as she breathed in and out slowly her eyes closed. Usagi calmed herself down her heart beat slowly to a steady beat as the sound suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped open as she slowly looked left her eyes following her gaze.

As her body turned she realized the tunnel she had just come out off was from under the white stone statue of the elegant lady. Usagi looked back at the double doors that was the way out taking a deep breath. She walked towards it and too her shook the wooden doors opened.

Causing her to stop in her tracks swallowing hard. Usagi tightened her grip on the handle of her weapon now was the time to grown up and become a Women. She was no longer a child who can't rely on Alucard forever she had to fight this battle on her own. Usagi nodded her head and walked towards the doors.

She slowly walked out into the big open field holding her weapon tightly with her hands. As Usagi slowly looked around the area Vincent was still no wear to be in sight. Swallowing hard not knowing what to do she couldn't escape from the forest.

Nor could even protect herself although the weapon could help her. Its still wouldn't save her life sighing she took a deep breath of fresh air as she closed her eyes breathing in heavily. Then let out a long sigh her body feeling slightly refreshed.

As she slowly opened her eyes wide an idea popping into her head she smirked and ran off. Heading back the way she remembered witch was stuck in her head off by heart now as she pushed her tired legs to there limits. Whiles holding her chainsaw tightly in a vice grip.

Within her tiny sweating hands as it smacked against her legs harshly. She gritted her teeth fighting of the pain she knew it was going to leave nasty bruises. But she ignored the stinging ache and kept on moving forward till she finally came to the old tree house once again.

Stopping to a halt and skidding across the grass on the small heels of her flat shoes. As she saw red eyes off in the distance. Multiplying as they slowly surrounded her as she looked left she swallowed hard as she licked her dry pink lips her heart pounding.

As her grip tightened her knuckles turning white should she fight or run for her life? She didn't know as she backed off slowly her panting increasing. Her heart pounding, 'Calm down Usagi' as the ghouls came out from the shadows of the thick forest.

They slowly got closer to her witch she didn't know how. When a noise came from behind her causing her hole entire body to freeze on the spot. Her eyes slowly moving to the left along with her head she gasped and quickly moved forward towards the others.

Just missing the attack from the ghoul behind her as it fell onto the ground below with a thump. Usagi knew she was going to have to fight there was no chance of running away now. But first things first she was going to have to figure out how to turn the chainsaw on.

Lightly chucking to herself as she looked at the weapon she had no idea how. As the ghouls go closer to her slowly circling her, "Sugar! Why wont this stupid thing turn on" panic rising inside her body as her heart slammed against her chest.

Ringing in her ears as her breathing quicken she found a little white switch underneath the rear handle. Witch she was holding with both hands flicking it to 'ON' mode. Usagi gripped the front- rear handle with her left hand whiles holding the rear with her right.

As her first finger pressed down on the engine throttle and a loud rumbling echoed. The buzzing sounds getting louder as the engine roared Usagi squealed as she saw the chain moved so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up. Swallowing hard as it shook slightly in her tiny hands.

She looked at the ghouls as they didn't even flinch from the sound of her weapon. Usagi frowned and tightened her grip her palms getting slightly sweaty around the plastic handles. But that wasn't going to stop her as she screamed at them.

Trying to fight away her fear that was growing more as she moved her hand left. Slicing the first ghoul in half blood splashed against her body as the creature yelped. The razor blade growling loudly as it cut against its flesh, muscles and spine trying to slice through its body.

The hard bone stopping the blade from cutting through it as it growled viciously. But finally managed to split into two with its top half falling to the floor with a loud thump. Its bottom half following Usagi looked down as the top half crawled towards her with its hands moaning.

Its spine poking out of his body leaving a trail of blood behind it. Usagi squealed and brought her hands down without realizing it as she cut open it head. A loud rumble echoed as she sliced open its hard skull the thick bone protecting its head like a barrier as blood coated the blade.

Pieces of pink brain splashed against the grass as she cut open the organ. But just as she had finished the ghoul another came to attack Usagi quickly lifted her arms into the air. Bringing them down slowly moving the blade she as cut through its head, neck, torso till finally its pelvis.

As she sliced it in half from top to bottom. Blood splashed across her body and the ground as it fell to the floor with a loud thump. She could see all of its organs; brain, heart and others along with its white bones. She suddenly felt sick but quickly managed to swallow it back down again.

As another ran at her Usagi tightened her grip on the plastic handle as she swung her arms. Cutting through its legs a bit lower then what she had hoped. The ghoul slumped to the floor on its front with a thump its legs falling along with him.

As blood poured from the wounds but the ghoul just continued it attack. As it got up on its arms pressing against it palms and moved its self along towards her. Usagi gasped but shook her head as she went to attack rising her chainsaw into the air for a head slice.

But before she could arms wrapped themselves around her body the unexpected move causing her to loosen her grip. Dropping the chainsaw onto the ground below with a loud thud she looked behind her to come face to face with a ghoul as it moaned at her.

Saliva connected to its two teeth as it open them its eyes white with no color pupils. Whiles its hair was a mess all frizzy and sticking up on ends but before she could even think of what to do. Usagi felt the ghoul press her against it her back touching its hard chest.

Its white thin ice cold fingers touching her warm face she gasped at the contact as they moved upwards. Pass her button nose towards her eyes swallowing hard. As his left hand finally rested on her fore-head and harshly pushed her head against his left shoulder.

She could feel its bones against the back of her head making her neck uncomfortable. Whiles his other hand went towards her left eye her Psychedelic purple one. She watched as his hand got closer she tried to move her head but the palm of his hand kept her head still.

Whiles the other ghoul below her held hold of her legs still stopping her from kicking or even moving them. Usagi moved her hands up and quickly grasped his right wrist with her smaller fingers. Her hand didn't even manage to wrap around his arm.

As she held it trying to hold it still the ghoul moaned at her as she kept a tight grip. Slowly stopping his movement but the ghoul below her tightened his grip around her lower legs. Usagi gasped as his long nails dig into her clothing pressing hard.

Pain shooting through her body she lost her grip and the ghoul pressed his hand against her eye. His first and second finger against above her top eye lids. While his thumb was against her lower lid pressing against them Usagi's breathing increased as panic soared through her body.

But it only increased as she heard a roaring noise close to her another ghoul had picked up her chainsaw. Although she couldn't see it as her head was pushed back she swallowed hard. Fear taking over as she whimpered lowly she was sure she heard the ghouls chuckle.

As the chainsaw rumble got louder to her ears and closer although she wasn't sure how close. All that was going through her mind was to get away from them. But how she was trapped in the ghouls hold her breathing turning into loud painting.

As her heart was pounding against her chest as his fingers pressed against her socket hoping that her eye would pop out of skull. Her body shaking as his fingers pushed hard around her eye pain assaulting her body. There was no way out as she tried to fight back buy shaking her body.

But the ghoul only kept a firm grip against her fore-head stopping her from moving her skull. As the chainsaw sounded even closer to her ears the more she struggled. Her breathing un-even as her pupils dilated as fear took over her entire body of the thought of losing her eye.

Usagi knew there was no way out this was the end. When the ghoul suddenly let out a loud scream of pain his grip on her head went as his yelps continued. His hand that was near her left eye moved closer. Before she knew it she felt a sharp stabbing sting in her eye as his long nails scratched her eye ball.

Extreme pain went through her socket as tears fell down her cheek as her eye throb. Along with a tricking of liquid witch she was sure was her blood. As she screamed from the ache that kept pounding away. Her tears soaking her eye lashes the tears making her eye go red from the irritation.

Usagi held her closed eye with her left hand as her body shook from the wound. Low whimpers escaping her mouth as she tried to fight her pain. Totally forgetting about the three ghouls around her as her tears never stopped her eye ball felt like she had pierced it with a sword.

As she tried to blink but her vision was blurred from her tears or the scratch she wasn't sure. So she kept her eye closed when she heard low a growl from behind her. She tried to turn around but couldn't as the ghoul below was still holding onto her legs.

To Usagi's ears it sounded like a dog but she wasn't sure as she tried to see out of one eye. The ghoul below her was looking up at her moaning lowly she tried to kick her legs. But he was keeping a secure hold on her in place she frowned.

Putting her right hand into a fist her dirty blood covered nails biting into her skin. She punched the ghoul in the face her slap causing the ghouls face to turn right from the blow. As a loud smack echoed as she kept hitting him hoping he would let go.

Usagi screamed as she used all the force and power she could into her punches. Finally the ghoul let go of her legs after much force but it wasn't giving up. As Usagi quickly kicked him using all the force she had the blow in the face knocking him backwards onto his back. She quickly went to finish him.

But the mystery noise behind her made its appearance as it attacked the ghoul without mercy. Usagi could just barely make it out as the ghoul cried out in pain. The creature not giving him a chance to defend or attack back as it ripped of its head with it teeth.

Tearing its white flesh with its long white canines she heard the loud rip as it was cruelly pulled of its shoulders. Blood pouring like a fountain from its neck as it fell to the floor coating the green grass. She could see it spine pocking out as the creature stood.

Blood dripping from its muzzle as the head was held in its mouth by its razor sharp teeth and fangs. Usagi swallowed hard the lump in her throat as she looked at the dog. As it let go of the head dropping it to the floor with a load thump.

Blood slowly surrounded it like a pool but before she could do anything. The other ghoul holding the chainsaw went to attack it. The dog charged at it running around in a circle trying to confuse the ghoul when finally jumping up on it back putting its two front paws out on its rear.

Pushing it to the floor violently the chainsaw slicing it in half as the ghoul couldn't stop the weapon. Blood splashing everywhere as it finally cut through its body. Having cut its arms off as well it couldn't move only groan out in pain as the dog finally put it out of its ache.

By biting its pointed white fangs through its neck tearing its head from its shoulders severely. Usagi heard one last cry before finally it was all over. Swallowing hard as she had just witnessed it all before eyes her body shaking without her even realizing it as the dog just stood cover it fresh red blood.

As Usagi froze on the spot her body wouldn't move to her commands. Her eye slowly moved right turning her body to see the other ghoul. Its body completely destroyed bites all over its body its body limbs around it. Along with its own blood you wouldn't even recognize it anymore.

You wouldn't once think it was once a person. The animal hadn't even given the poor ghoul a chance. The huge bites had gone straight through its rotten flesh and clothing she could see its muscles in the open wounds. Usagi slowly looked back at the dog. Her fear still controlling her body.

Chapter 73 Earliy-mid April.

Hi everyone!

Just thought I'll let you know I've created a FACEBOOK page for my Fanfictionnet acount. I've noticed a LOT of people have done this and it has worked for them. So I thought i'll give it a go; if it works great if not at least I tried :3

The page gets updated once or twice a day so check for new of chapter upates. Its up to you if you wanna 'Like' or not I don't mind. You can ask questions or just leave a message its up to!

The address is below or the link to get there is on my page.

/pages/CherryKunoichiTenTen-Fanfiction/506246599432121


	73. Chapter 73

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

**NOTE: Mild Violence**

Usagi felt sick to her stomach as she stared at the Husky fresh red blood covering is mouth and fangs. Slowly dripping from its muzzle coating is black and white fuzzy fur. Her body still shaking from fear as she panted heavily trying to slow her pounding heart.

She swallowed back down her vomit witch she managed to hold it down with much force. The dog looked at her in the eyes she tried to make it out what was it was saying in its shinny eyes. But only seeing out of one eye was making it hard. The animal just stared at her into her eye holding eye contact.

But she didn't see a need to be scared as the dog slowly sat down. Its pink tongue hanging out as it panted the Husky didn't seem to want to hurt her. Instead it just protected her although she didn't understand why but decided not to question it.

As she continued to look over she smiled and slowly walked over hesitantly. Still a bit un-easy her heart pounding in her chest as she got closer the Husky looked up at her as she got nearer. Its triangular close fitting thickly furred erect ears that sat high upon its head as it stood up.

Usagi was now right in front of the dog as it looked up at her she slowly bent down in front of it on her knees. Now better seeing the dog she noticed it was a Siberian Husky. Its fur is black and white and extremely thick the back of the ears were black with white fur inside.

With a hint of grey at the front. Coming along to the front of the eyes was black going down its back to the tail the rest was all white. Its eye were an almond shape moderately spaced and set slightly obliquely. The left being ice-blue the right brown witch made her smile as it was like her.

It also had black fur around the edge of it eyes. Having two different color eyes making the Husky had Heterochromia iridium. Its nose was pink and black the front having a line going straight down the middle. Around the edge the rest was black the fur around it was also black too.

Its nose was as she what she had heard was called a 'Snow Nose' or 'Winter Nose'. Its black tail was heavily furred and was symmetrical she completely amazed by the dog. She had never ever seen one before but was slightly worried as she didn't know its name.

Usagi slowly looked around with her one eye her other eye still stinging. As she slowly tried to open her eye lid again but she winced as she tried to force it. But it was of no use as her lid closed once again reaching behind her grabbing the ribbon on the back of her white playsuit.

As she held the slick fabric within her left hand yanking on it freeing it from its bow. As she pulled the ribbon free from its place now holding it within both hands. She lifted it up and tied it around her left eye like an eye patch putting it into a tight not.

Protecting her eye she smiled at the dog as it continued to sit on its four legs. Panting with its wet pink tongue sticking out it seemed happy to her. But she wasn't sure as she looked back at her chainsaw how was she going to use it now?

Swallowing hard the dog spoke with a 'Woo woowoo' howl Usagi froze but then giggled. She had always thought dogs barked the Husky then got up on all fours. Standing as what she could make out it was 1 foot 9 compared to her 5 foot 5 height.

Usagi followed the animal as it walked off towards her weapon bending down on her knees. She picked up her chainsaw holding it within both of her hands tightly. The Husky stood beside her as she looked out towards the eerie dark forest.

Letting out a low sigh Usagi started to walk towards it following the familiar path from before. But as she walked she felt alone stopping she turned around seeing the dog still in the same place. She froze but then smiled and called it over with a cute little nose.

The Husky's ears twitched and it ran at her at a super fast speed before she knew it the dog was beside her. As the two walked together mostly the dog following her. She could only hope they didn't bump into any other ghouls as she came back to main path.

Once again she saw the light brown tree stopping as she came to it she stopped and looked at it. Seeing the red thick scratch marks across it. Like some one or something was trying to hold on to it to stop them for being pulled away. Or a deadly animal's scratch by a lion.

She picked up her speed and started walking at a fast pace once again. Her eye widening as she saw the light picking up as she came to the open area. She could see the large open grass the stream and houses in the far distance off the Village.

She stopped and the Husky looked up at her wondering why she had suddenly come to a halt. She looked down at it and smiled lifting the chainsaw up squeezing the handle. She looked at the switch it was on 'Off' the knock to the ground must have turned it to off mode.

Usagi flicked the switch to 'On' mode and pressed on the small trigger the chainsaw roared loudly. As it vibrated in her hands hard but she kept a secure hold on it. Her left hand on the front- rear handle while her right hand on the back rear one.

Lifting her hands into the air above her head keeping a tight hold she screamed at the top of her lungs. Bringing her hands down as she sliced through air the blade going straight through the barrier. Usagi froze, "...What...?!" as she tried again over and over.

She was just slicing through nothing just air frowning Usagi flicked the switch turning it off. The blade stopped silencing the noise as she put it down on the grass. Leaning forward raising her arms her hands stopped and pressed against the invisible force.

It was defiantly there she couldn't go through it nor break it. The only way to get rid of it was to find the person or thing who created it but who? Sighing as she pressed her fore-head against it with a thud but she didn't complain from the hard smack.

As her arms fell by her sides lightly swinging as they fell she felt the Husky press its wet nose against her right hand and let out a low giggle as she looked down. The Husky started whimpering as she lifted her right hand and gently stroked his head.

When an idea came into her head lifting herself up so she stood upwards. She looked out into the Village, "Hey can you go through?" as she pointed out with her left hand. The Husky just stared at her then looked out to were she was pointing.

She smiled, "Go on..." as it slowly walked off through the object witch was still blocking her. The husky was now opposite her as it sat down on all fours panting. Its tongue hanging out but when Usagi tried to walk her body slammed against it.

Gasping as she hit it face first hard tears slowly falling from her eye it seems as though the person or thing didn't want her to leave the forest. But everyone else including animals can but does this mean Alucard can or can not get through?

Usagi sighed and before she knew it the husky had returned to her side. Looking down at it she spoke, "What should I do?" but the dog just sat by her side. She chuckled half-heartily to herself knowing the animal couldn't answer her back.

As she stood looking out into space she licked her dry pink lips. She didn't feel the husky gently rubbing its face against her right hand. Until she jolted from the wetness on her hand looking down when it stopped and looked behind into the forest.

Usagi lifted her head and turned around to look as well as she wiped her hand on her clothes. But before she could do anything else the Husky quickly got up on all fours its back up. As its fur was standing up on ends as it slowly walked of.

While it growled viciously at what ever was in the forest Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat fear slowly taking over her. As her breathing quicken the husky didn't stop its anger what ever was out there was making it more irritated by the minute.

The husky's heavily furred sickle shaped tail was down. Whiles it black thickly furred ears were back at it growled madly. Showing of all of its teeth its four fangs long white and deadly as it flews went up. its different colored eyes wide with rage.

Usagi swallowed hard as she looked over slowly following as she bent down to pick up her weapon as she passed it. But then the Husky howled like a wolf as it does to a full moon but she wasn't sure if it was part-wolf. As it then ran of like lighting speed.

Usagi froze as it dashed off not giving her a chance to react she snapped out of her shock. To give chase after it but the husky was way to fast for her speed as she tried to keep up. Totally forgetting about her as she tried to match its speed.

Dashing around trees and through thick bushes as twigs snapped at her feet. Whiles leaves blew up into the air as she ran past them ducking under low branches. As her arms cried from pain as she tugged her chainsaw along with her body.

It four legs compared to her two were no match for the animal. It was built for speed unlike herself as the weapon kept banging against her legs. Bashing against the forming bruises on her legs she wasn't going to give up as she pushed herself to move faster.

But after a through minutes she lost the dog as she ran past another big tree. The Husky had vanished from her sight but Usagi still continued to run not giving up. Maybe she had took a wrong turn as she spun around and ran a different way.

But she knew it was off no use the Husky was long gone by now as she kept moving. Heading towards another tree Usagi finally saw an open area beyond the bushes. A smile on her face as she got closer she came back to the huge open field from before.

Were the shed and grave stones were stopping to a halt skidding across the grass she bent forward to catch her breath. Still holding onto her weapon her hands slick with sweat from gripping the plastic handle to hard. As she panted heavily sweat trickled down the side of her face and neck.

Her heart beat going a thousand miles an hour as it rang in her ears. Trying to run with a heavy chainsaw slowed her down when she heard noses coming from off in the distance. Getting back up to a standing position she froze as she could see Vincent but he wasn't alone.

All she could see from the other person was white wings like angle wings. Who was it or better yet what was it? As she continued to watch Vincent as he moved left dodging and then attacking the mystery thing. But the person was putting up a fight back.

As the two fight her mind racing should she run? But were too she was trapped. Or should she help but what could she do? Although her weapon would help she might just get in the way of the mystery person. Usagi tried to get a better look at it.

But they were still to far away for her to see as she squinted her eye hoping to make her see better. As the winged creature blocked another punch holding Vincent's left fist tightly within his own left hand. She heard slap as his skin made contact with his own.

But she heard Vincent yelp as he squeezed his hand in a vice grip. But he still tried again punching with his right hand she could see the power behind it as the person moved back as his fist made contact. But once again the winged creature blocked.

The two stuck together as he held his fists. As he went to kick Vincent blocked rising his own legs at the same time. The two looked like they were doing some strange dance. But in reality they weren't as the other kept trying to kick each other while Vincent tried to free his hands.

When the winged creature suddenly let go of Vincent's hands for some unknown reason. But his wings then stretched out to there fullest and glowed then his feathers from his wings flew at him like kunai knives and cut at his clothes.

Blood splashed every where as the razor feathers wounded him from head to toe. But that didn't stop him as he still charged at the angle person and attacked. Kicking him with his left foot as he ducked down his leg just missing his head by inches.

Vincent's right hand started to glow up with white light as the creature rose up. He screamed loudly as his fist still glowing moved at light speed towards it. But the winged creature protected its self with its wings covering himself you couldn't even see him.

When a noise lit up the quite area a powerful sonic attack. Vincent quickly covered his ears whiles Usagi just looked around from were it was coming from. She couldn't see the when the creature moved his wings she froze. As the creature had its mouth open.

It the was the winged creature she covered her mouth it was a Siren! His left hand slightly in the air whiles his right was gripping his chest. His left hand moved as his notes went lower then higher it was just so graceful like. She felt her cheeks heat up as she watched.

Vincent stumbled backwards still holding his ears from the beautiful song. Well to Usagi's ears as the Siren then stopped singing and charged at him. Punching Vincent right in the face with his right hand she heard the smack as it made contact as his body went flying through the air.

Landing harshly on the ground below his body bouncing once as he hit the grass. But as soon as he landed his body suddenly disappeared from view Usagi eye widen as he appeared behind him. She went to shout but the Siren quickly spun around like a ballerina.

She noticed little glitter as he spun but Usagi wasn't sure as she rubbed her eye. The Siren blocked yet another attack as Vincent punched and kicked it. But as they engaged in combat it was distracted with Vincent the body that had disappeared suddenly appeared.

Lying in the place it had landed it slowly got up and charged towards it. The Siren looked behind as it noticed the other Vincent shoving away the real one. As he tumbled backwards it flew up into the air with its wings leaving white feathers as they flapped about.

But the Siren didn't get very far as Vincent jumped up grabbing its left leg he yanked it down harshly. She heard the Siren squeal lowly with a deep voice it sounded like a boy although it wasn't gruff like Andersons. Nor smooth like Alucard's or dark-tone and clam like Vincent's.

It sounded like a young soft-spoken boy like Riku although his voice is slightly deeper. Usagi swallowed hard as she watched them pull him down to the ground. Vincent then charged up his left hand and punched the boy in the stomach blood fell from his mouth.

As he gasped loudly from the impact as saliva and blood dribbled down the sides of his mouth. The force made him leaned forward from the smack. He went flying backwards towards the other one. The clone Vincent spun around and kicked the Siren in the back.

As a loud scream of pain came from the boy along with a loud crack as his foot hit violently. As the impact and blow suddenly sent flying back towards the real Vincent. But he moved out of the way gracefully at the last minute smirking as he watched his body flew.

He crashed into the forest a loud bang echoed as trees creaked as he bashed into them. Vincent's black hair flew into his face from the strong breeze. But he flicked his head moving it out of the way as the clone walked up to him. Taping his right shoulder he rubbed his nose with his left hand and disappeared once again.

Usagi just froze as a big smoke surrounded the trees. She was just about to run to the Siren but Vincent was suddenly before her. Usagi stopped as he grinned at her, "Hello Rabbit" but it went as he saw her right eye covered up. "What happened to your eye?" As he reached out to her but she quickly moved back.

Swallowing hard his bright pink eyes staring at her. Like he was looking into her soul as she slowly moved backwards once again. Her mouth dry she couldn't reply back to him as he kept copying her movements. "Answer me Usagi!" As he shouted at her she flinched.

But he still kept copying her movements but as she moved she flicked the switch on her weapon. Pressing down on the trigger button the blade growled loudly as the razor blade moved. Usagi screamed and charged towards him slashing her blade.

Catching him unexpectedly of guard she sliced his left shoulder and downward. Blood poured down the sliver blade and splashed across her and him along with his white t shirt staining it red. The green grass below them turning red but Usagi was used to it.

As it cut through his blue and green shirt he screamed as her blade craved through his skin deeply. He pushed her away and jumped back holding his wound with his right hand his red blood sweeping through his fingers. Usagi smiled but even she knew he could easily heal himself she charged once again.

Hoping to stop him from doing so as she slashed her blade. But he quickly jumped up into the air doing the splits she was surprised he didn't rip his tight fitting black jeans. She looked up at him as he looked back at her grinning but Usagi frowned and lifted her weapon up into the air hoping to catch him off guard. But Vincent just chuckled at her attempt and disappeared from Usagi's view!

Chapter 74 Late April

* * *

Hiya everyone!

Just a quick note there's a link of a pictuer of the Sibaren Husky below its an ideal Husky I had in mind. But this one has two same color eye so just bare that in mind. Link below (I hope FANFICTIONNET seem to take it away...) if not its on my bio page!

upload . wikimedia. org

/ wikipedia / commons / f / ff / JAA_3538-2 . jpg

Also I've created an **FACEBOOK PAGE** its upadated fequently with notes of how chapters are coming along along with other stuff. So please if you want jion. Link is below (I hope FANFICTIONNET seem to take it away...) If not there's a link on my bio page!

facebook .

com / pages

/ cherry kunoichi ten ten - fan fiction / 506246599432121

Till next time ~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	74. Chapter 74

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**NOTE: Strong Violence**

Usagi gasped as she stood still looking around for Vincent her different colored eyes darting back and forth as she spun around. Only to slice the air thinking he was behind her swallowing hard the lump in her throat as her heart pounded fast like a drum.

This was her first battle all by herself with an immortal Vampire the chances were not on her side. As she quickly spun around again she knew Vincent was toying with her as he still had yet to appear. "Come out you chicken and fight like a man"

As she shouted out to him, "Ooooh, tough words Rabbit" Usagi frowned at the nickname he had given her. As she suddenly felt a presence in front of her Usagi yelped as he stood before her. A big grin on his face as he kissed her warm pink lips with his ice cold ones.

She froze and frowned as he pressed roughly against her own Usagi parted her lips. So his bottom lip went inside her mouth and then harshly bit down hard on his lip with her blunt fangs. Piercing open the skin as she pressed against the sentive flesh not letting go of her grip.

As she squeezed cruelly she heard him hiss lowly against her as he ripped open the skin as he yanked away blood slowly dribbling from his bottom lip. Usagi smirked at her work as he wiped away the blood with his left hand tasting the strong iron on her tongue as she shivered from the nasty flavor. "That wasn't nice Rabbit"

But Usagi ignored his words and quickly lifted her arms upwards once again but he jumped back doing a flip in the air. Usagi ran after him as he spun in the sky hoping to get him locking eyes with him. She sliced up at Vincent but missed him just by inches as he kept jumping away dodging her attacks.

Why wasn't he fighting back? Did he not want to hurt her? Usagi stopped as he finally landed gracefully back onto his feet, "Why wont you fight back?" as he flicked his long black unkempt hair from his face. Placing his hands on his hips he walked towards her.

Usagi kept her ground as he got closer her chainsaw still rumbling loudly. She quickly lifted it up pointing it towards him as he got close he stopped. "I don't want to hurt the person I Love" She shook her head at him why was he lying to her.

"Stop it...! Stop it with the lies!" Usagi screamed as she sliced her blade at him but he quickly caught the blade within both hands. Holding it still Usagi gasped as the blade was kept frozen he grinned at her. "Lying to you? I would never lie about my feelings for you Rabbit"

Usagi swallowed hard as he kept hold of the blade there was no way of escaping unless. Usagi let go of the handle causing her end to fall down as it swung back and forth slowly. Vincent just stared at her confused as he still kept hold of the blade.

When she lifted her left foot and kicked it hard the blade he was holding shot out towards him. As his hands slid across the sliver metal towards his face. But Vincent let go of the edge although she heard a hiss coming from him. As the chainsaw fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Usagi looked as blood slowly trickled down his chin and neck the razor chain had caught him. Although only slightly it was good enough for her as she reached out for the chainsaw once again. Ignoring the sharp jolt of pain in her foot as it kept throbbing.

As Vincent stood still holding his neck blood tricking from the small gash wound. Frowning darkly at her Usagi grabbed the chainsaw and went for him to finish the job. She knew she was going to have to play dirty to win and use all of the strength she had.

Holding the orange handle tightly within her hands she charged once again at Vincent slashing him. She felt liquid splash her as she attacked him but he moved back as she went to attack again. Having cut him across the chest it wasn't a deep wound but it was enough.

"That wasn't very nice Usagi" She froze as he finally used her name this time but she smiled, "I have to protect myself Vinny" she saw him stiffen on the spot as she used his nickname. She hadn't used that name in a long time and it felt wired using it again too.

She used to call him it all the time when they were kids but as they drifted away she stopped. Now calling him it again felt sour on her tongue instead of sweet like it used too be. "Usagi please stop this I don't want to hurt you" Usagi froze as she looked him in the eye.

"Hurt me...? You attacked my friends Vincent. For all I know they could be dead. Then you chase after me and bite me bringing me to the one place I never wanted to return. How do you expect me to react?" Vincent frowned at her causing Usagi to freeze.

The ice cold look in his eyes made her blood run cold as her heart beat increased. "I did it because I want you all for myself Usagi. I want you to be mine and only mine forever to live with me as one of us" Usagi slowly shook her head at his words this wasn't the Vincent she once knew.

Had all of the fame gone to his head or maybe all of the power had. Either way he was scaring her she wanted the old Vincent back the kind, caring and sweet one. That made her feel safe and could talk about all of her problems too her best friend.

Usagi held back her tears as she swallowed hard her mind else were she didn't feel his cold fingers on her face. Till she felt his cold lips upon her own once again her eyes wide as her body froze from shock. Causing her to drop her weapon as it fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Vincent kicked it out of the way as she looked into his own eyes. His smile gentle just like it used to be. As his fingers gently held her warm face Usagi's body wouldn't move. "Vinny..." He slowly moved his face closer to hers resting his fore head on her own.

"Usagi I Love you. Please be mine I'll make you Love me back in the end" She felt his warm breath on her face her heart pounding as he said those three words she had always wanted to here. His lips just inches from her own she frowned her heart didn't feel that way about him anymore.

As she lifted her hands and gently placed them on his chest. She felt his heart beating slowly against her left palm unlike a humans he really was a D'hampir. Gripping his white t shirt she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Vincent but I don't Love you" as she shoved him away from her.

Using all the might she had using the palms of her hands he tumbled backwards whiles Usagi quickly picked up her weapon. Holding it tightly within her hands she sliced him across the chest moving downwards a loud cry escaping his mouth. Blood splashing across her but she didn't care she was used to it.

As she heard the loud crack and snap of his ribs being split in half. As the blade vibrated in her hands the bones putting up a force to stop her. But she did not let up her attack as she kept up her grip pressing against him his scream echoing in the quite night sky.

He fell to the floor with a thud Usagi following him as she stood over him. She suddenly felt a harsh smack in her tummy as she gasped from the force. She went flying backwards as he kicked her in the stomach with the heel of his shoes. Saliva and blood falling from the sides of her mouth from the impact of the blow.

As she hit the ground below her head and back smacking the ground with a hard thump. The air knocked out of her lungs as she landed. She gasped from the hit letting go of her weapon as it landed behind her with a loud smack. Her body shaking but she fought back the pain and quickly rose to her feet once again.

Turning around to grab her weapon and picking it up once again she slowly walked over to him. As he was still on the ground blood covering him and around him. She could see his heart pounding wildly just peeking out from under his lungs as it tried to pump blood around his body.

Whiles his lungs moved at a raped rate as he panted heavily for air Usagi swallowed hard. As she lifted her hands in the air, "Good bye Vincent..." he looked up at her pink eyes wide. As she pressed down on the trigger once again the chainsaw roaring loudly.

She lowered her arms screaming as the blade got closer to him when it stopped. The rumbling came to a halt as the blade stopped moving Usagi froze. As she shock the weapon wildly letting go of the trigger and pressing it again the blade wouldn't start up.

Usagi swallowed hard as she tried over and over again she didn't understand. Either it had run out of battery or gas as she continued to panic. Shaking her head as her breathing and blood quickened through her body Vincent chuckled at her as he slowly got up his deep gash wound slowly healing up.

"Its seems as though your weapon has gone dead" Usagi looked up at him swallowing the lump in her throat. As she moved backwards she pointed her blade at him. She saw his ribs connect as one again as the loud snap echoed as the bones moved back into place.

Along with his red muscles reforming back together as one the flesh pulsing. His pale white skin slowly appearing over it it looked like she had not even attacked him. Usagi was amazed by it all as she stared but her eyes quickly darted back up to his grinning face.

But he only smirked as he viciously smacked her chainsaw away like it was nothing causing her to gasp. As it whacked out of her hands causing her to hiss her fingers throbbing as it landed with a thud on the ground. "Your out of luck Usagi. You've got nothing to protect you now. Give up Rabbit" But she shook her head at him.

Putting up her fists ready to fight, "No I wont give up" he only grinned at her. As he slowly walked towards her she raised her tiny fists at him but he reached out. Putting his hands upon them gently feeling his soft fingers upon her own rough knuckles but Usagi pulled her left hand away ready to punch him.

Her fist smacking his right cheek he froze as the blow hit a loud smack echoing in the air. His face moved left with the hit his cheek a bright pink on his pale skin. Vincent eyes slowly moved down to her face but Usagi didn't give up. As she moved her right fist out but Vincent grabbed it with in his own and squeezed down tightly.

Usagi cried out as he gripped tighter almost crushing her bones when he shoved cruelly against her chest. With the palm off his right hand letting go of her other hand. The powerful hit sent her flying as she smacked the ground below on her back she gasped as she hit it.

But Usagi didn't give up as she got back up again Vincent froze as suddenly ran at him. As she got closer she punched out at him but Vincent grabbed her left wrist. Holding it tightly within his own hand he squeezed down creating a burn on his skin.

Usagi bit back her cry as he didn't let up his hold when she felt a sting under her chin. Vincent slapped up under her chin harshly as he let go of her wrist it sent her flying in the air. Usagi yelped as the blow smacked her chin hard her bottom teeth hitting her top ones.

She hissed as a jolt of pain went through her gums. As she was air born Vincent spun around and kicked her. The blow hard to her stomach the pain shooting through her all at once like a rush. She gasped as she coughed up blood and saliva. As it slowly dribbled down the sides of her mouth tears falling from her eyes from the hit.

Usagi smacked the ground hard with a slam causing her to bring up more blood as she skidded across the ground on her back. She laid there her body shaking from the shock as Vincent walked over to her. "Usagi please stop this I don't want to hurt you any more"

But he stopped as she slowly got up her body shaking violently as she forced herself up. Usagi knew that she could die she knew she didn't have a chance but she wasn't going to give up. She would fight to the death to protect the people she Loved.

Tumbling over onto her knees she couldn't stand on her own feet without falling down. As she forced herself up again Vincent froze as Usagi slowly got up on to her feet her body shaking uncontrollably as she tried to get up. Blood trickling down the sides of her mouth as she panted heavily.

He was shocked by her strength as she stood her body swaying from side to side. Like she was drunk she gasped as her body throb from the intense pain tears slowly falling. 'No. I can't give up I have to be strong like Alucard. I... I can do this' As she nodded to herself.

As she looked up at him with one eye, "I wont... give up..." blood fell from her mouth as she spoke to him. As she held her stomach with her left hand wrapping it around herself. She smiled as she swallowed hard staring into his pink eyes intensely.

When she charged at him pushing her body to move even though it ached from the attacks. She screamed at him, "Not yet!" as she punched at him with her left fist. But Vincent just blocked it with his own but Usagi knew he was going to do that.

As shoved her right fist at him and then her left but he blocked everyone one of her attacks he knew what she was doing. As he quickly blocked another she was hoping to catch him off guard as the sound of smacking flesh lit up the night.

When she screamed and punched him both of her fist but he blocked them both. Holding them tightly with in his own hands Usagi knew the only way now was to kick him. But even she didn't know how to kick at lest like a professional fighter. As she lifted her legs at him one at a time.

As she kicked him he only copied her blocking her attacks with his knees. Usagi just kept trying when he squeezed down on her hands. Usagi gritted her teeth trying to ignore then pain as he applied more presser on her hands. She gasped loudly from the pain.

As her body stopped moving if he continued he would breaker her bones or even worse pull of her hands from there sockets. But Vincent didn't stop his action when an intense excruciating pain shot through her left hand. Usagi screamed out loudly.

She was sure Vincent had just broken her bones as her mind couldn't focus on anything else just the pain. He smirked at her tears as he let go of her hands she fell to her knees onto the ground. Usagi tried to move her fingers but just yelped as it throb violently.

She couldn't move her fingers at all it hurt to much as she panted heavily, "What's the matter Rabbit? Not used to having your bones broken before you own eye" she gritted her teeth. As she shot up at his chuckles but before she could get up.

Vincent kicked her in the breast harshly knocking Usagi on her back she gasped. As her back hit the grass below her as she looked up at him as he hovered over her. Looking down at her a smug smirk on his face Usagi could only squirm at his powerful aura.

Swallowing hard he reached down at her and grabbed at her clothes lifting her up of the floor. With his right hand Usagi's breathing hitched as he pulled her up of the ground while his other hand went to her neck. His fingers gripping around her slender neck.

He snickered as he felt her swallowed the lump in her throat as he slowly squeezed his fingers. Eye wide, "Why... Vincent. Why are you doing this to me?" she just about managed to crock out to him. Vincent frowned at her as she heaved heavily.

As he put presser on her throat, "Why you ask? Its cause I love you Usagi" she jolted at his words. Love? This was a funny way of shoving his affections to her. As her right hand moved to his left wrist squeezing down tightly trying to halt his movements.

As she pressed her nails into his pale skin although she knew it was of no use. As she pierced his skin with her long dirty mud stained nails. Blood sweeping from the little cuts as she kept putting presser on them. But it did nothing he didn't even flinch.

As his red blood trickled down his hand and arm he hadn't even noticed as he stared at her pain. She was hoping it might at lest do something as she tried to move her other hand. Only to yelp as her fingers pulse violently through her hole hand he really hand broken it.

She stared into his pink eyes as they were full of lust. But of pleasure for battle his power had gone to his head the fighting had driven out his crazy Vampire side. "I love you Usagi why can't you understand that!" Tears falling from her eye as he almost crushed her neck.

Usagi managed to crock out her words, "Love...? If you loved me you wouldn't of hurt me. Like your doing know" Vincent suddenly liftedUsagi off the ground. Holding her up in the air she felt lifeless as her legs swung in the air she was amazed he was able to hold her with just one hand.

But then again he was a Vampire, "Rabbit please just shut up and listen to me for once!" panic following through her veins as her breathing hitched. She was losing air and fast. "I love you. I always have and I will to the very end. So please... don't deny me again"

Usagi closed her eye why was he saying this to her. She knew that Vincent had never felt anything for before he told her so when she was fifteen. That he only liked her like a little sister he never had and Usagi excepted that although it took a while. As she had always had a crush on him when she was growing up but over the years if faded away. Slowly opening her eye she couldn't take it anymore Usagi let it all out.

Chapter 75 Mid-Late May

* * *

Hiya!

I'm sory for the late update but if any one has read my FACEBOOK page then you'll now why. Many thanks for being paicent with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter but my updates will be back to normal now. Till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	75. Chapter 75

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

**NOTE: **Mild Language and Violence

Usagi continued to look staring into his pink eyes feeling something boil inside her. As she frowned at him her eyebrows meeting in the middle. Gritting her teeth this strong emotion filling her; Rage, Anger and Fury swallowing hard the Lump in her throat she shouted at him

"Vincent why are you fucking lying to me?! You stupid bloody idiot!" Vincent eyes widen at her words, "You told me yourself that you didn't feel the same way Git!" Vincent growled at her showing of his long white fangs, "Usa-" but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Vincent please don't you remember? Back when I was living with my father I confessed my feelings too you. But you told me you only saw me as a little sister you never had then you... disappeared from my life. So stop giving me this shitting crap about you Loving me" She looked away. "I would never go out with you now! Never you hear me not after what you done you heartless bastard!"

Usagi licked her pink dry lips her mouth dry saying all of those words felt wrong. Leaving a nasty sour taste in her mouth but at the same time. It felt good her body feeling lighter and better like a lift had gone from her shoulders. Vincent however didn't look happy at all malice showing all over his face.

But she continued to stare at him never breaking contact. As he suddenly froze the presser around her neck loosed up. As his eyes soften up all of the desire going away as his fangs went smaller. What was going on? Had her words awoken something inside of him as he suddenly gasped.

The right hand holding her white all in one bodysuit let go and shot to his head as he held it gripping his long unkempt black hair. She noticed his body shaking slightly as he panted heavily. Usagi could only watch as he screamed out loudly like he was in pain. But why?

She hadn't wounded him in any way as he had healed all of the wounds and gashes she had inflicted upon him. "Get out...! please leave me alone I-" But he only screamed again his pink eyes flashing from his emerald green to bright pink until his head shot out to hers.

Locking eyes with her own her smirked, "Nice try Usagi you almost had me there with your sweet words. But it wont work again!" as he put presser on her neck again. Usagi felt her body becoming light and weak as her blood follow was being cut of.

"However you also said some foul mouth words too me that were very hurtful. I would never of through you could speak like that and to make sure you never say those words to me again. I'm going to snap that neck of yours!" Usagi tried to speak but it was of no use.

As air and blood was being starved of her brain as Vincent squeezed down on her veins her brain trying to give out commands but her body wouldn't function. Usagi compress hard around his wrist leaving a burn on his skin but it still did nothing to stop him. _'Is this... were I'm going to... die?'_

Usagi tried her hardest to get air into her lungs but it was of no use. As Vincent just grinned at her attempts. "Good bye Usagi. I tried to be nice and give you a chance of having relationship with me. But you turned me down and if I can't have you no one will"

As he suddenly let go of her neck Usagi felt the cruel hard force against her slender neck as he flung her forward. Usagi felt the wind blow harshly against her hair and body as she flew backwards through the air. She had no idea that she was heading towards a tree. The impact would break her spine killing her in a instant.

Vincent just smirked as he watched her go Usagi felt herself slowly drifting away she was too weak. As her eyes and body felt heavy. When she felt herself slam into something she wasn't sure what it was. As she let out a low gasp when she heard Vincent speak up. "You again!"

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she heaved heavily the oxygen and blood returning back to her body in one full rush. As her blood and breathing slowly returned to normal her fear disappearing. She slowly looked up at the object that she had smacked into but she couldn't really make it out as it was too close to her.

The object spoke to her, "Are you okay?" the voice a soft and gentle male. It had her feeling kind of safe she nodded her head, "Y-yes..." as she felt his hands on her shoulders. She flinched from the unexpected touch and his hands immediately went from there place.

"I-I'm sorry" Usagi moved forward and slightly turned around not wanting to scare him away. But she wanted to look at her rescuer her eyes widen it was the Siren from before. He looked at her but she couldn't even see his face as he hid it behind two masks.

The first was a black velvet ball mask that only covered around his eyes. With sliver beads around the edge of the eyes and mask itself going up to the black feathers. It had three on each side on the end that had a hint of green to them finishing of with three slick strings that hung at the sides.

The mask glitter from the moon light but she noticed that the right eye side was covered up by his hair. She wasn't sure if he had his eye closed or was covering it up with hair cause he had lost it. Whiles his left eye was an electric blue color bright and loud.

His hair was pure white like snow and long coming to his elbows. His bangs were parted in the middle but had some loose ends that hung over the front of his face. The bottom half of his face was hidden by a face mask it looked like it was made of metal.

As it was a sliver color but couldn't be. As he had it on his face Usagi wasn't sure but it was hiding his nose and lips. She couldn't make out who he was as he was cleverly hidden. But why was he hiding his identity? Was it from her or Vincent?

Or maybe he was just like that but she wasn't going to pry as she looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a black single-breasted suit jacket that was done up from the of one buttons in the middle. Parting at the end it had faded white chalk-stripes going down it.

With a shawl lapel design the cuffs were folded over. His white shirt was open due to the first two button were undone showing of his collar bone. Whiles the collar on the shirt went over the lapel. On his hands he was wearing black fingerless gloves with black nail polish.

On the top of his left arm he had a brown belt tied around it. With another just slightly under it on his right there was a single one just above the elbow same color as the others. The 'lattilus' unused portion of the belt hung loosely Usagi just stared at the use of it.

She had never seen a belt been use like that before as for his legs he wore a pair of black faded jeans. On the left knee it had two ripped holes with loose strings hanging. Around his knee and below it she could see his slightly pale white skin.

She wasn't sure if they were made or actually made from the people who had designed them. As for the right it only had one just above his knee for his shoes he had leather boots with a slight heel like Vincent's. He wasn't wearing any jewelry or anything from what she could see.

But the bit that confused her the most was on top of his head. He had fox ears she wasn't sure if they were real or on a head band hidden under his white hair. As she couldn't see his own apart from that it was only his huge white Angle wings on his back.

She began to wander if they had ripped his jacket so that they could come out. His clothing was totally different from Vincent's and Riku's. But she kind of liked it plus it would be boring if he wore the same style it kind of reminded her of a Goth. As she went to open her mouth to ask him of his name she didn't get a chance too.

As the Siren suddenly pulled her close to him her face in his chest she felt his chest rumble as he spoke. "This battle was between you and me. So why did you hurt her?" Usagi's eyes widen at his words as she heard Vincent chuckle at him.

Usagi froze in his arms that were wrapped around her apart from his voice. What weapons did he have she knew he could fight as she had seen him. Plus his wings were able to create blades from his feathers but Usagi was worried about him.

She didn't want another person to die cause of her as she tried to look up at him. "You should of died ages ago" Usagi's body stiffen from Vincent's words, "You were a failure but the Master took pity on you" swallowing hard at Vincent's words.

Does this mean that he too is a Vampire? Feeling uneasy in his hold that he maybe after her blood like everyone else. She started to pull away but the Siren didn't let her go and didn't answer to Vincent's taunts. As he smirked at him showing of his fangs.

"Oh... I know why you really here. You're here cas-" But he stopped short as the ground below him started to rumble violently. Usagi eyes widen at the loud nose as rose stems came out of the ground and slithered around his body pinning him down to the ground.

As they covered his body from head to toe piercing his body with there razor thorns. Going through his clothing Vincent yelped as the sharp points made him bleed from the small wounds. His red blood trickling from the puncture wounds he tried to hold his cries.

As his blood dribbled down the green stems into the grass below him. Usagi gasped as the Siren grabbed her body gently she looked up at him as he looked back at her with his single eye. "Go hide" It was a short simple command that most people would take the wrong way.

But the way he said it was so soft and gentle Usagi could only nodded her head at him. His voice slightly muffled from the face mask she ran off to the trees and stood beside one. Her mind racing with thoughts as to who he was she just couldn't make him out.

Hopefully she would remember him soon as Usagi stood beside the large tree as she watched the two stood glaring at each other. Neither one making a move she felt the air thicken as she swallowed hard the lump in her throat. Hugging herself as the cold air brushed against her she could see her own breath.

When suddenly Vincent screamed as he ripped apart the stems holding him down. Tearing them in two Usagi could hear the loud rip as he tore them in half. He hissed at the Siren showing of his long white fangs. But the guy did nothing not even flinched.

As the two walked towards each other slowly both not even breaking eye contact. Usagi froze as she was sure she felt a growing tension around them. The desire to kill she suddenly felt sick but held it down. As they passed each other she was sure time slowed down as they both spun around.

Before she knew it both had there hands wrapped around each others pale white throats. Vincent chuckled at him, "You've grown since then" Usagi could only listen too Vincent's words. "Although you still got a lot to learn" As he snickered at him. But the Siren once again didn't respond to his words.

"So I think its best that you return to were you came from" But before Vincent could even finish the Siren's wings flapped hard lifting them into the air still holding each other by there necks. He squeezed hard around Vincent's slender neck. Blood dripping from his wounds he made from his nails as they suck into his skin.

But Vincent didn't even flinch as the Siren raised him higher into the cool air. His legs swinging as they flew but then he turned them upside down and harshly pushed him downwards. Flying back at light speed towards the ground. Usagi squealed at the pace he was going at.

No sounds coming from them no screams as they got nearer. The Siren let go of him as he hit the ground below Usagi squealed. As a powerful gust of wind blew along with a loud bang as he hit the floor below. Hiding her face as the air hit her.

Vincent slammed into the ground leaving a hole as he laid there the Siren standing over him looking down. Usagi lowered her arms looking ahead she knew it wasn't over yet there was no way Vincent was dead so soon. Usagi was about to move when he suddenly zoomed upwards onto his feet.

Shoving the Siren to the ground Vincent chuckled loudly, "My, my I guess I was too easy on you. But I wont make the same mistake twice" she heard a muffled yelp as Vincent pressed his long sharp nails into his skin. Ripping through his clothes as he dug his nails into his skin.

Blood coating his fingers as Vincent pulled his hands away and sliced him red blood stating him and the grass below. His knees on either side of his body Vincent kept cutting away at him tearing his skin. Blood flying through the air as the wounds deepened.

When the ground rumbled once again but before they could get him Vincent jumped off him. Spinning in the air as he landed gracefully on the ground he looked at his blood coated fingers. Letting out a sigh he licked them clean of the red liquid.

The Siren quickly got up and froze as he watched him licking away his blood, "So you really are human I always fought you were a monster" when she heard a snicker coming from him. "Your the monster attacking the one thing you Love the most of all in this world"

Vincent froze at his words showing his fangs in anger when he charge at him. Blood boiling as he punched him but the Siren blocked as Vincent attacked in rage. But the Siren gracefully blocked every move Usagi could hear the smacks as there skin touched.

As Vincent kept attacking him over and over with his fists when he suddenly spun around on his right leg. His left leg out as he went to kick him the Siren quickly ducked down. His leg going over his head just missing him by inches Usagi was sure she head a whoosh in the air.

From the speed and power in his attack but as Vincent moved back around his left fist was glowing. A bright white light surrounding it as he suddenly screamed. As the Siren rose up Vincent fired his hand at him but the guy was quick to react.

Moving his wings in front of him blocking the attack but the might of his blow sent him backwards. As his feet glided across the grass leaving tracks as he moved. Smoke coming of his feet as it slowly disappeared he lowered his wings but Vincent was not giving up.

Charging at him once again the Siren snickered as Vincent attacked once again fists flying. But the Siren grabbed his left fist tightly within his own hand as Vincent went to punch with his right. The ground lowly rumbled beneath them once again.

As rose stems came out from the ground wrapping themselves around Vincent. He gasped as they gripped him in a vice grip there thorns piercing him once again. The Siren let go of his hands and jumped backwards his white snow wings glowing brightly.

When his feathers shot out towards Vincent the razor blades cutting him all over from head to toe. Blood pouring from his wounds as he gasped loudly his body shaking. When he stopped the stems having being cut too from the attack let him fall to floor with a thump.

As he lied there in a pool of his own red blood his body not moving. Usagi swallowed hard not liking it one bit as the Siren just stood still when he went to move towards him. When a glistering shine shot out towards him he quickly spun around.

But was too slow to doge it completely Vincent's katana sword sliced his right arm the sharp edge cutting through his skin leaving a deep wound. He hissed as it stung holding it with his left hand putting pressure on it as he spun around to look.

Vincent's weapon landing in the ground waiting for him but before he could react to anything. Vincent left hand was around his neck pressing down on it stopping his air flow. "I'm not out yet Siren" Forcing him in the air as they flew like birds the Siren griped around his hand.

Coating it in his blood, "That was quite an attack you did there. I'll make sure not to underestimate you again" Vincent smirked as he heard the muffled chocks coming from his metal sliver face mask. "Why are you wearing these ridiculous masks. What are you trying to hide?"

The siren didn't answer he couldn't as he tried to breathe Vincent's fingers squeezing harder. Down on the vein stopping his blood flow making his body panic as he deprived him of air. As his other hand grabbed his jaw tightly shoving his chin left.

Forcing his face in that direction trying to cruelly twist his neck and break it. But the Siren tried its best to fight it grunting lowly as he used what energy he had left. Vincent just smirked at his attempts. "I know who you really are Siren so just come out of your hiding. Otherwise I'll do it for you"

But the Siren managed to crock out his last words, "Never. I wont hurt her again unlike you" Vincent tut at him. Showing of his fangs, "You bastard!" as he suddenly spun around there bodies as they suddenly spun around in a circle getting faster and faster.

Keeping a strong grip around his neck not letting go the Siren hands losing there grip. As his body became weak from the lack of oxygen and blood. Usagi held her head with her right hand as she got dizzy. They were going to fast for her eyes when Vincent suddenly let go of him his body flying through the air like a rocket.

Zooming off towards the trees his body smacked harshly against them. The impact and blow causing the thick bark to snap in half instantly as it hit the one behind it. A loud squeek coming as it fell thick grey smoke going Usagi froze her body shaking as she stood shocked from the action as the Siren didn't get up. Was he dead?.

Chapter 76 Earliy June

* * *

Hiya!

My BETA has not gotten in contact with me. So I think they have left me so please bare with me. I'll try my best to get 100% grammer and spelling.

Here's the link for the pictuer of the Siren's mask;

masquerade - ball - masks .co .uk

/wp - content /themes /shopperpress /thumbs /EM315 .jpg

If the LINK doesn't work it will be on the profile page.


	76. Chapter 76

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Usagi continued to stare at the Siren as he lied there on the floor. Badly wounded and bleeding as his red blood seeped through his clothes. Red blood slowly surrounding him and stating the green grass his body had not moved since the attack.

As stood there swallowing hard the lump in her throat. She tried to speak but couldn't her pink lips dry as she held herself tightly she wanted to cry but held it back. There was no way he could of survived that cruel attack. As she licked her dry pink lips making them wet and glossy.

Whiles hesitantly reaching out to him gently touching his left shoulder. But he did not move was he truly dead? As she kept shaking him but he did not stir. Anyone would be after an attack like that. There was no way anyone could survive unless he wasn't human.

Swallowing hard as Vincent gracefully landed on his feet beside his katana. He smirked to himself as he looked over at the guy chuckling darkly at him. As the Siren just laid there a giant heap on the ground Usagi just held herself holding back her tears.

He was still laying on the floor on his front tears fell from her eyes. When low mumbling came from Vincent she looked over at him as a faint white circle surrounded him. Different color words appeared around him as they appeared and disappeared.

Usagi couldn't make them out as they weren't from a Language she understood. As his fingers moved at light speed doing different signs with them like a ninja. She gasped as he got faster his speech movements speeding up they were too fast for her eyes. His eyes closed as his long black hair blew from the breeze.

Usagi was sure she knew what was going to happen it was the ultimate powerful attack from before. When she was with Riku that destroyed everything in its path. All most killing Riku leaving him in a death like sate although she didn't see it from before nor how he did it.

Usagi was sure that was what he was planning on doing she had to get the Siren and herself out of here. As she continued to shake him harder then before she smiled as he grunted lowly from her actions. He slowly got up his body twitching as he forced himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Mr.!" He looked up at her with his single blue eye through his black satin mask as Usagi reached out to him. Bending down on to her knees she grabbed his slender arms gently pulling him up on to his feet. She gasped from how thin they were.

They were almost like match sticks so thin they could snap. She felt his bones there was hardly any fat but she decided not to say anything. A she was sure she felt coldness coming from him as she felt it on her warms hands looking up at him she spoke. "Mr. We have to get out of here quickly"

He looked down at her, "Please Vincent is going to do a massive attack that will kill us" as she explained with her hands. Trying to do an explosive action making a noise along with it the Siren chuckled at her causing her to freeze she shook her head at him. When her eye widen as an idea came to mind.

"Mr. Can you still fly?" He nodded his head and Usagi smiled as she pointed to the night sky with her right hand. "Then can you get us into the air?" Once again the silent guy nodded his head Usagi hesitantly reached out to him her left hand broken.

She could only grip him with her right the Siren himself was slightly shy and hesitant as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Securely holding her with his hands as Usagi wrapped her right hand around his neck gripping his coat firmly. As her left hand hung over his right shoulder.

She felt the mighty push as he jumped off the ground his giant wings fluttering as they moved. Feeling a cold breeze as they left the ground she was sure she felt her ears 'pop' as they flew upwards. As her body wobbled slightly her legs swaying in the sky.

As gravity forced them down she wondered how far they could go up before they hit the shaper ball keeping them in. Usagi swallowed hard wanting to peek down to see how far they were but covered her face in his chest not wanting to see the ground she was afraid of heights.

As the Siren looked down she was sure she heard a muffled chuckle. But wasn't sure as she gripped him tighter pulling him closer to her. She didn't care what he might think she just didn't want him to let go of her. If he did then she would fall to her death.

As they continued to float in the sky when she felt a intense forceful wind blew against them. Usagi squealed as it pushed them shoving them against the trees. The Siren gripped her clothes harder trying not to let go of her as they braced themselves for dear life.

But with his wound making it worse plus with her weight on top. He couldn't hold on for much longer it throb violently Usagi felt his hold loosen. She looked up at him eyes wide full of fear, "Please don't drop me" the Siren grunted as he kept struggling through his pain.

The harsh winds blowing against them as she felt a sting in her legs. The power of the gale force made the air like a blade witch couldn't be seen only felt. Usagi gasped loudly from pain as she felt her blood trickle down her legs as they swung back and forth like she was on a swing.

"Its okay I'm only causing you pain just drop me" She felt his fingers stiffen at her words as he looked at her with his only eye she was sure she saw rage in it. Causing her to swallow the lump in her throat as he spoke in anger. "Never. I would never do that"

Usagi gasped at his words as he groaned once again, "Now hold on tight to me I'm going to get us out of here" she squeezed her good hand on his coat whiles her other could only hang. As his fingers gripped tighter almost pinching her skin at there grasp.

They heard a loud noise coming below them. As the vigorous wind had knocked down the trees surrounding them destroying everything in its way. Her body shaking as panic had taken over her that could off been them. If the Siren had not of woken up both of them would of been dead.

Her heart pounding hard in her chest as her breathing came out in pants. The Siren wings flapping at a rapid pace trying to get them out of the storm. Usagi could hear them fluttering away along with his heavy breathing as he pushed his body to move.

Tears falling from her eyes he was dong all the work whiles she wasn't. She lowly whispered to herself without realizing it, "I'm sorry..." when everything went quite. His wings stopped there movements and the loud destructive wind had gone silent.

She slowly opened her eyes blurred by her tears as she heard the Siren talk to her again, "Usagi... are you okay?" her hole body stiffened in his hold. How did he know her name? She had not told him it nor had Vincent said it when he was around. "Usagi?"

As he spoke in a low strong-masculine monotone voice but at the same time it had a hint of gentleness too it. Witch made Usagi feel safe with him in a unknown way. She nodded her head at him, "How... how do you know my name?" she watched as his eye widen in shock.

Did he know her some how? Or was he her Guardian Angel that had decided to suddenly come now? She smiled at the thought as she continued to stare at him. He had turned his head to look away from her most probably from shock himself at reviled something.

As she continued to look her head started to throb in pain as a sharp sting went through. As another past memory came to her the more she looked at him letting out gasp. Closing her eye the image played out before her.

**FLASH BACK... ~ Sixteen Years Ago~**

A little Usagi was in the small back garden of her house back in the Senkia Village playing with a large orange bouncy ball. Dressed in a little pink dress with daisies all over it with a blue t shirt underneath it. Her light auburn hair in two pigtails.

She was playing all to herself the other village children keeping away from her. She was used to it being all by herself as she bounced the ball hard on the grass. Trying to hold back her tears her eyes all red she had tried to play with the other children.

As she saw some playing foot ball she went over hoping to play but the kicked the ball at her. Knocking her over onto her back harshly she gasped as she hit a rock. Tears falling the other kids laughed at her pain as she got up sobbing loudly.

Slowly getting up onto her feet she ignored there laughs and picked up the ball, "C-can I play?" the tall kid. Came over to her snatching the ball from her tiny hands. "As if freak! Go back to your foul mother who broke the rules!" Usagi froze at his words.

Still to young at the time to understand what her mother had done. The child pushed her over in the chest shoving her to the ground once again. As they ran off leaving her laughing nastily at there actions. Usagi slowly got up and returned home.

Walking past the other villagers she heard them whisperer amongst themselves. Some even spitting at her but she ignored it she wanted to shout at them. Saying 'Shut up!' but her Mother had brought her up to be respectful and polite to people.

Finally arriving home she sat and wiped away her tears smiling to herself. She got up and played with her orange ball till her mother shouted out from inside the house. "Usagi honey some ones here to see you!" Turning around to look at the wooden back door she ran over to it.

"Coming!" Catching the ball as it bounced its last jump in her tiny hands. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She stood by the door frame, "Mummy I'm here. Who is it?" when she froze dropping her ball. As it rolled along the wooden floor as she looked at the person before her.

Gasping loudly in excitement she opened her arms to hug the person shouting his name. "Swan!" As he giggled at her hugging her tightly back in his warm embrace. "Usagi you going to squeeze the life out of me" But she could only giggle at him.

"But I haven't seen you in so long Yuki" Swan gently pushed her away holding her shoulders in his much bigger hands. As he waved his first finger on his left hand at her telling her off. "Usagi you know you can't call me that name anymore. Its Swan now remember plus Yuki means 'Princess'"

As he rubbed the back of his neck grinning at her his long light brown-reddish hair getting in the way. As he gently taped her small button nose, "I'm a guy Usagi not a girl well... my hair would say otherwise" Usagi looked down at her feet starting at her pink shoes and white socks.

"I'm sorry... Swan" He froze at her crackling voice he could tell she was crying as she shook and hiccupped. "Come here" She hugged him as she sobbed loudly whiles he gently rubbed her back up and down with his left hand. After a little while she finally clamed down.

The two played in the back garden with her bouncy ball after a through hours she went to bed. That night for the first time in her life she heard her father and mother fight. Waking her up from her slumber grunting she pushed back the pink cover.

As she heard loud shouting she walked over to her door and peeked through the gap. Faint lighting hitting her eyes she rubbed them and looked out. Seeing her parents standing there, "I don't care you have got to take him away!" as her mother stamped her left foot.

The loud slam echoed on the wood as her foot hit the floor caused her to flinch. "But Miku-" But her mother cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "We have tried that but it hasn't work. You know what can happen if you don't-" Her father grabbed her mothers shoulders within his large hands.

As he placed his fore-head against hers. "I know Miku... I know that..." As he sighed heavily she saw her mother cry for the first time. Letting out a low gasp she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. But luckily they did not hear as her father hugged her tightly against him. "I guess we have no other choice then..."

Her mother nodded her head against him. As he rubbed her back up and down with his left hand. "If this is what you want. But what about Usagi?" Miku pulled away from him and wiped her red eyes as she looked up at him.

"I'll take care of her" Her father kissed her lips hard as she heard a low moan come from her mother. As she warped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist he slammed her against the wall. Miku pulled away from him panting heavily. "Your amazing you know that"

Miku giggled, "Lets make love for one last time all night long" Her father chuckled huskily at her as he growled at her like a tiger. Little Usagi was about to move to go back to bed when she felt hands grabbed her body. Holding her tightly to them.

She was about to speak when she felt a hand on top of her head. Another over her eyes blocking her view before she knew it everything went dark. As she head a low mumble, "I'm sorry Usagi" the next morning she woke up in her bed. Swan and her Father were no where to be seen. She never saw them ever again only her Father when the Vampires attacked her village. As for Swan she had totally forgotten about him till now.

**~Flash back over...~**

Usagi looked at the guy staring at him through slightly blurred tears. She had been crying through her hole memory as she stared at his single bright blue eye. She was sure she knew who it was now that memory wouldn't of come to her if she wasn't right.

Swallowing hard she spoke one word, "Swan" the Siren just stared at her. She couldn't see any emotion through that single eye as the black velvet mask hid it from her. But Usagi was sure that she felt his felt his grip tighten around her body and not just to keep a steady hold on her.

Usagi tried again, "Swan it is you isn't it?" but once again the Siren didn't answer her questions. Witch only made her even more sure it was him. "Please... answer me" The Siren just looked away from her sad crying face only causing Usagi to be even more right.

Swallowing hard she tried the other name, "Yukimura...?" as the name left her pink dry lips she felt his hole body stiffen up. Causing Usagi to jolt she gasped at the unexpected action as the Siren kept looking away. Happy tears fell down her checks.

As she smiled, "It really is-" but she got stopped short as the Siren turned his face round to look at her. "I'm sorry Miss but this person your speaking off isn't me" Usagi froze in his grip her hole body came crashing down as all hope left her.

The way he spoke held no emotion as he broke her hopes looking away from his stare she sniffled. "I'm sorry Miss truly" Wiping her eyes with her left hand ignoring the pain as she moved it. She looked back at him with red sore eye. "Then... what is your name?"

He nodded his head at her, "I am Alpha Tori Zero One code named Kaname" Usagi just froze at his words. She was totally confused was he a clone made from some ones DNA? or a human being used as a experimental project? She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.

He just stared at her as she stared at him eyes wide, "So... are you a clone?" he just chuckled deeply. Shaking his head, "I'm sorry but that information is classified" Usagi frowned at his words.

"So then why did you save me? If I'm nothing to you" Kaname looked away, "That's classified information" Usagi smiled to herself as she burst into a little giggle he sounded like a robot when he said that. Kaname looked back at her confused.

Frowning at her laughter he went to speak when he squeezed around her body tighter. Usagi stopped and stared at him as he whispered lowly. "Hold on" Swallowing hard she nodded at him Vincent looked liked he was ready to battle once more.

**Back at the Hellsing Mansion Alucard's Chamber...**

Alucard smirked to himself as he loaded his two guns 'The Jackal' a black pistol gunmetal construction it is said to be one of the most powerful hand weapons. By Alucard himself the words 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now' are engraved upon it in mockery of a similar statement on Alexander Anderson's gloves.

Alucard's other gun is the sliver Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto, sometimes shortened to 'Casull' is a semi-automatic handgun that is one of Alucard's favorite weapons of choice. The engraving on the frame of the gun says 'Hellsing ARMS 000001'.

Both his weapons to heavy for a mere human to use or carry. As he then reached out for his red fedora hat with a wide floppy brim. Placing it upon his head along with his pair of circular heavily tinted wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings.

He had not worn these too items in a long while since Usagi had been staying with them. He knew that Usagi liked him without them. The fedora hid his long jet black hair and his sunglasses blocked out his blood red eyes from what he had heard her saying.

Chucking to himself and now all set for the Mission to get Usagi back he walked to the wooden circle table beside his throne. His long red trench coat following gracefully behind him as he moved Alucard took one long swig from his blood bottle.

Drinking it in one gulp red blood trickling down the sides of his mouth it was nothing compared to Usagi's mouth watering 'Cursed Blood'. But it will have to do for now plus he knew he was going to hold himself back otherwise he would kill her if his lust took control.

Slamming the empty glass bottle on the table hard a loud bang echoed in the almost bare room. Letting out a loud sigh as he wiped his mouth with the back of his left gloved hand. Feeling rearing to go he closed his eyes grinning his white fangs showing.

He was gone in a blink of an eye appearing in a black fire that had red eyes all over it. Alucard walked out in front Usagi's white caravan. Looking at the long rectangle window that went along the left edge there was no lights on only complete darkness worry began to sink in. Where was Usagi?

Chapter 77 Mid - Late June


	77. Chapter 77

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

As Alucard looked ahead at the empty caravan feeling something in the pit of his empty dead stomach that wasn't good. He realized he was feeling worry and dread he had never felt this feeling before. As he walked closer he went straight through the white metal door only to see darkness and utter quietness before his eyes and ears.

Looking around the living room and kitchen in one it was all neat and tidy. The kitchen was clean all the cutlery put away as the living room was tidy pillows put in there places. It was just like Usagi's bed room back at the mansion. As he walked along to her bedroom pushing the wooden door open.

It was the total opposite her clothes dumped in a pile in the right corner although her bed was made. Alucard still felt as though something wasn't right. As he remembered when he left Vincent was knocking on her door asking for her just after they had finished there little action.

Smirking as it all came back to him very clearly as Usagi said 'I Love you Alucard' while he confessed his Love for her. He continued to look around the room when he noticed a small note folded up on her left wooden beside cabinet near the silver lamp. He walked over to it.

Reaching out as he got closer he held the tiny paper note in his larger hands. Her writing neat although slightly hard to read as it was joined up letters. It said; **'Alucard if you are reading this note then I'm still out with Vincent in the Senkia Village. As he wanted to show me something 'Important' I'll be back soon so do not worry. We'll see each other again soon. Love Usagi XXX.'**

Alucard smirked at the three kisses but he wasn't sure about her being with Vincent. He had left her hours ago witch meant that she was still out there. Alucard did not like it one bit who knows what he could do to her as vile horrid thoughts came into his mind.

For all he knew he could of raped her taking the one thing he wanted. Her innocence or worse she could be laying there dead in a pool of her own red blood. Or tied up with ropes being tortured by whips and other items in a near death state.

Alucard growled out loudly shaking his head of those nasty thoughts. He could only hope she was okay with Vincent just talking and laughing about the past. He was going to find her and bring her back. It was his Masters orders and her orders were absolute.

Crinkling up the note with his right hand he dropped it to the floor on the red carpet below. Turning towards the wall to his right he walked through it heading back outside. Looking out towards the Village in the distance he remembered his Mission here very clearly fourteen years ago.

**Fourteen Years ago... Senkia Village**

Alucard was standing in front of his Masters wooden rectangle shaped desk as she sat in her blue chair. A young fifteen year old girl. Her head on her white gloved hands as she stared at him with her bright blue eyes. Her long blond hair hug over her shoulders as she spoke out her orders.

"There's been rumors about a battle going on in this unknown village deep out in a area witch is hidden. I sent some of my men out there and they haven't returned. My only guess is the rumors are true so I want you to go and see what's going on. If you encounter any enemies... kill them"

Alucard smirked, "If there's any survivors?" Interga lowered her hands. "Then bring them back here. A van full of my men will go with you to help" Alucard bowed before her. As a slightly younger Walter back then sixty - two stood in the corner beside Integra.

Back then Alucard had yet to meet Seras who would of been Twelve years old. She had stopped ageing at nineteen when he bit her to become an Vampire like himself. Alucard then headed off towards the village surrounded by an eerie forest the village was well hidden.

If you were to be on the other side of the trees you would think it was just an ordinary forest. That kids liked to play or hide inside. But inside deep within was the Senkia Village. As Alucard stood in front of the huge black metal gates they were closed shut together.

Both tightly shut by the green vines that held them closed together Alucard smirked and walked towards it. Holding the rusty metal poles securely in each hand he pulled them harshly apart hearing the loud rip. As he snapped the large vines into two opening the gates slightly.

Although he couldn't open them all the way he squeezed through the gap walking inside. Integra's men not far behind as they got out of the van trying to keep up. He stopped as he heard screaming cries for help far out in the village houses.

His ears picking up the peoples voice he walked towards them when he saw Integra's men. There bodies scattered everywhere on the grounds. Along with the villagers young and old in pools of there own red blood. Some had missing limbs.

Others had bullet holes covering them from head to toe as parts of pink brain had coated the ground. It was like a river of blood everywhere you looked. But they were all dead as Alucard continued to walk past houses that were completely destroyed doors hanging by there last nails.

As they gently swung back and forth the walls had large holes on them. From the bullets shoots or grenades explosions. Alucard was able to see inside them as the bricks or wood had not been able to stand up against the fierce attacks.

Each home was made by something different from what he could make out the rich had bricks. While the poor had wooden homes as the brick walls were just barley standing up. Half of the walls had slanted forward while others were still holding up.

As the wooden homes had been easily smashed into bits of timber broken. The ends ripped apart sharp points on the other sides that could leave splinters the windows had been smashed in. Glass shattered all over the ground as house furniture was either destroyed.

Or some how still standing while the stools once filled with food and drink, china, accessories and toys. Were too completely demolished there little wheels flat on the ground. Dead villagers and his Masters army were everywhere he went it didn't look like anyone had survived the cruel attack.

He then stopped as he heard a loud noise. Turning around he smirked as Integra's army rushed passed him towards the homes of the villagers. Hoping to try and save anyone alive as gun fire was suddenly heard. He raised his guns as rouge vampires came out from there hiding places hissing there fangs showing.

In hopes of scaring him although a human would be Alucard just snickered at them. A single bullet to the head was all it took to kill them as they fell to the floor in a pile of there own blood. Brain pieces splashed across the floor as they turned to dust when a strong scent hit his nose.

Freezing on the spot his mouth watering as his white fangs grew longer. Panting heavily as his dead heart started to beat wildly he recognized that scent immediately. But he thought all of the 'Cursed Bloods' had long passed away many years ago.

Looking around he followed his heightened sense of smell and walked along past houses. Towards the back of the village away from everyone else and the battle. There was a little wooden house all on its own in the green area of the village. There was a small orange ball out on the green grass as he got closer there wooden white front door was on the floor.

**~Flash Back End...~**

Alucard smirked the Village still looked the same the house Usagi birth home too. After that he saved Usagi from her death and took her back home to the Hellsing Mansion. Looking over at the forest he headed over there walking over the green grass.

The long green field ahead stepping over the lake he then finally made it to the eerie forest that was behind the village. As he continued to walk he suddenly came to a halt as he slammed hard face first into a invisible wall. Growling loudly as he looked ahead.

Putting his hands out in front of him he felt the object Alucard closed his eyes and walked forward. Trying to walk through the wall with his teleportation only to stop. As a powerful electrocute currant zapped him from head to toe his body shaking violently.

As the electric electrified his body he fell to the floor his body still trembling. After a through minutes the shock went turning to tinging pain. Alucard slowly got up to his feet looking straight ahead he tried once again only to get the same result.

A sharp and quick tremor along with a vibration feeling went through his body as he landed on the floor once again. His body stinging he felt like he was on fire his body burning as he felt his skin and flesh melt. The intense energy was to extreme as it jolt his body.

His body felt like it was ablaze at it kept attacking him the forceful current taking over. Alucard growled loudly to take his mind of it as his organs screamed in ache. Finally after what felt like an eternity he just laid there panting heavily for air he didn't need.

Sweat dripping from his body the person really didn't want him to go into the forest. But that wasn't going to stop him as he quickly stood up once again. What ever this thing was it didn't want him inside to find Usagi. Alucard growled as he punched the object with his left fist over and over again.

But he couldn't even leave a dent his fangs growing from his rage. He grabbed his guns holding them tightly within his large hands as he shoot at the item. But his bullet shells just bounced off it landing onto the floor by his feet not even damaging it.

Alucard bit his white cold lips with his long white fangs drawing blood. As his red blood trickled down to his chin he quickly licked it away with his pink tongue. Tasting his own blood he shivered at the iron taste as it hit his tongue he was not used to drinking his own blood.

Only Usagi's blood was the one that could satisfy him only hers. As he raised his guns once again shooting it over and over till all of his bullets were gone. Smoke disappearing from the holes bullet shells covering the green grass below his blood red eyes widen.

They had not even done a bent after all those bullets he couldn't even get through nor damage it what more can he do? How was he going to get Usagi back? Rage boiling he screamed out her name at the top of his lungs hoping she might hear it and come running to him.

**Back in the Forest...**

Usagi was still holding onto Kaname as he said that was what his name was. When a loud echo coming from over the trees hit her ears looking over in the direction it was coming from. Her hole body stiffened Kaname looked at her. "Miss?"

Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she heard it more clearly, "Alucard..." she smiled as her heart pounded. Happiness and warmth filling her body, "Alucard's here" she looked at Kaname who just stared at her confused by the name she was saying.

She giggled, "Alucard he's my... um...-" but she couldn't finish the sentence and she didn't understand why. Was it because he never said those three words to her back at the caravan? Or because she still felt as thought what those clones said was real?

Usagi didn't know but her heart was still telling her otherwise but Kaname didn't say anything more about it. "Miss this 'Alucard' is looking for you?" Usagi nodded her head at him, "Then we must find this 'Alucard" she froze in his arms as he looked around.

"But what about Vincent? He's going to follow and find us even if we run" Kaname looked down at him he was on his knees his body shaking viciously as he panted heavily. Sweat tricking down his face the attack he just did had taken it out on him hard.

But Kaname just gripped her tighter, "I'll take that chance to make sure you get to this 'Alucard' safely" as she hard his wings flutter as they moved. She went to speak but before she knew it they were flying once again Usagi squealed loudly holding him with her good hand.

When Kaname groaned loudly through his face mask Usagi looked over his right shoulder. It was Vincent standing on wobbly legs leaning forward his left hand stretched out towards them. He was attacking him with his magic trying to stop them from escaping using the low brezze to attack them.

But Kaname didn't stop moving as blood splashed across his body Usagi watched as it flew in front of her eyes. Falling to the ground like rain Vincent didn't stop attacking slicing him with blades that were invisible to the naked eyes from the gentle wind. But then it suddenly stop the wind had gone.

He quickly grabbed his katana holding the golden handle that was wrapped up in red cotton zig-zag pattern. Usagi shouted at Kaname as the sword came shooting at them like a meteor shooting from the sky. Kaname couldn't see behind so Usagi was his eyes.

As she shouted out commands but the katana didn't give up as Vincent controlled it Kaname knew what he was trying to do. As he dodge left and right the sword flying past them at an incredible speed that would leave a deadly wound if it made contact.

As it zoomed over there heads once again just missing Usagi's head by inches she felt the breeze at it moved passed her. Her heart pounding against her chest as she swallowed hard. Vincent was defiantly stopping them from going any further.

He wasn't letting them leave the large open field they couldn't even get past the tops of the trees. With out Vincent attacking them Usagi shouted out another command. "Kaname behind you coming at you on the left side!" Before she knew it he had swung them around in a circle.

Letting out a loud squeal as she felt the strong breeze around her body. The wind blowing across her as they moved Kaname kicked the blade with his left foot sending it back to him. The deadly blade zooming towards Vincent the sharp steel shining like a shooting star.

As it shot back to ground near him Vincent jumped although not as high as he usually did. Still worn out from using his attack from before as he fell to his hands and knees. Panting heavily sweat falling down the side of his face. Kaname tired to lift them up higher into the air she heard a muffled sigh coming from his mask.

Usagi turned her head slightly to look at him, "Kaname?"as he sighed to himself he knew there was only one option left. But he couldn't do it without help she stared at him as she noticed him swallowing his 'Adam's Apple' bobbing up. "Miss I need to ask a favor from you"

Usagi froze her eyes wide as she licked her dry lips what could he possibly want from her? Then she slowly looked away it was most probably her blood. That's what most people wanted from her looking back into his single blue eye she gently smiled.

"What is it you want from me? What could I possibly do?" Kaname just chuckled gently at her causing her to jolt from the unexpected action. This was the first time he had done something like that as she swallowed hard. "Can you remove my face mask?"

Usagi slowly nodded her head as her heart pounded against her chest she had always wondered what he was hiding. But now that she was able to see half of his face she was slightly scared. What if he was half reptile or half fox seeing as he had the ears.

But she shook her head. No! she wasn't going to think like that if she could love a Vampire then it shouldn't matter what he is. Kaname saved her life he didn't had too but he did so she had to at lest do something for him. As her warm fingers touched the cold sliver metal she gasped ignoring the pain in her broke hand.

As she used it trying to hold the item as she pulled it from his face she froze eyes wide. Usagi stared at his face as her breath got stuck in her throat. She had forgotten how to breathe as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Kaname looked like the spitting image of her Father same square shaped face and straight-edged nose.

But she quickly snapped out of her daze as she felt something wet on her left wrist. Her eye moved into that direction as she watched his mouth open. Hearing a low sigh as his warm breath hit her cold flesh his mouth widen saliva connected to his teeth she gasped. As she saw his white fangs long and sharp.

But before she had a chance to speak he bit into her skin she whimpered as she felt a jolt of electric pain go through her numb throbbing fingers. As his razor sharp points pierced her soft skin the unexpected move caused her to drop his sliver face mask as it fell out of her fingers to the ground below.

With a soft thud holding back her cries as he kept hold of her body with his bad arm. Whiles his other held her thin arm gently wrapping his fingers around it to keep her limb still. Alucard had never bitten her there before as she felt a wired tingling go through her.

Hearing him gulp down her blood after a through minutes he pulled away. A string of her crimson blood connected to his tongue and wrist witch broke as he pulled away. She felt her blood trickle down her skin from her new marks as she watched Kaname lick his lips.

"Thank you Miss now I can use my new powers" Usagi blinked at his words as her eye moved to his left arm watching as a faint grey smoke came from it. Gasping as it healed up she felt her body move down as her stomach lifted to her throat like she was in an elevator going down.

Kaname was lowering them to the ground once again feeling a gush of air brush around her as he moved his wings. Usagi felt the hard ground at her toes as they flattened out he let go of her as a rush of blood went to her head. She felt faint and weak headed.

Her body wobbling about she fell on her bottom gasping as it hit the floor she held her head with her good hand. Kaname just chuckled at her but stopped as he looked at Vincent who was just standing there holding his katana in his right hand.

Kaname closed his only eye mumbling something under his breath Usagi couldn't quite catch. As he clapped his hands together the loud slap making Usagi jump as he slowly pulled them away. White glitter like snow flakes came out floating in the air as he moved his hands. When he held something in his left hand Usagi eye wide it was a Ōdachi Samurai sword.

Chapter 78 earliy to mid July


	78. Chapter 78

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

As Kaname held his sword Usagi noticed it was still in its purple wooden scabbard she heard a chuckle from Vincent. When he suddenly charged at him screaming Kaname didn't even move. What was he doing did he want to die? As he got closer to him.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but a loud clank was heard as Kaname blocked his attack with his saya. Eye wide she was amazed at how quickly he had move and blocked. Even Vincent himself was impressed as he snickered at him. Jumping back Kaname just stood still taking out his sword slowly.

The long beautiful silver blade shining from the moon light as he held his scabbard in his right hand. The two just stared at each other waiting for the other to move but it didn't last long as they both charged. Swords clashing as orange sparks went flying as the loud clang of metal hitting metal echoed.

Both blocking and attacking Usagi just sat amazed as they moved at such a pace she couldn't keep up. As Vincent went to slice Kaname ducked the razor blade just missing his head by inches. As the whoosh of the blade moving was heard cutting of a bit of his snow-white hair but he wasn't bothered.

As he raised his right hand up pushing his saya against Vincents hand. Causing his limb to fly up into the air as Kaname rose and he slashed him with his sword. A loud gasp was heard as his sharp blade cut deep red blood splashed him and the ground below.

Blood poured from the wound as he jumped back his liquid following him but Kaname didn't give up. Chasing after him as he went in for another slice but Vincent just smirked at him. As a clone appeared before him but Kaname just sliced straight through him like butter.

His body cut in half as they fell to the floor with a thud disappearing into thin air as they landed. The real Vincent had vanished Kaname quickly came to a halt standing still. As his feet skidded across the grass he closed his eye listening to the area around him.

Using his fox ears more heightened than human ears Usagi watched as they moved listing to sound around him. For when Vincent would attack but he was planing hide and seek. When suddenly his left ear twitched and he quickly spun around blocking Vincent attack as he striked.

Orange sparks flying as their blades clashed Kaname shoved roughly against him. As Vincent jumped back into the air doing a back flip Kaname gave chase. But he vanished once again, "Bye bye" Kaname stopped in his tracks growling lowly.

This game was getting tiresome as Vincent kept hiding from him then attacking. But as he continued to stand still listening for any noise Usagi began to notice little things. Every time Vincent appeared his ears would twitch whiles his fingers kept slowly moving. Tapping the handle on his sword like a drum beat.

She smiled to herself as she watched him when Vincent finally decided to show himself. Appearing right behind him Kaname spun around slashing his sword hearing the voom of air as he swung his arm. But Vincent jumped up into the air doing the splits to dodge.

As he brought his hand down to attack him trying to slice open his head. But Kaname lifted his right hand up blocking with his scabbard. The loud clank echoed from the power of his attack as Kaname pushed against his katana trying to shove him away.

But Vincent just jumped back once he landed he charged at him but Kaname was well prepared. As the two fought in combat blocking and attacking Vincent smirked at him. Kaname frowned at his sinker not realizing that the real Vincent was right behind him.

Usagi screamed as Kaname looked behind him whiles blocking the clones attack. He wasn't playing a fair fight as the real one went to slice him from behind. Kaname shoved roughly against him and quickly spun around blocking with his sword.

As the clone tumbled backwards but managing to keep his footing he quickly charged back at him. But the ground started to rumble below them as rose thorn stems shot out from the ground. Going straight for him the real Vincent shouted out to his clone.

Witch quickly started jumping about trying to avoid them as more popped out from the grass. The sharp keen ponts on the stems tried to cut him. But the clone cut them down with his sword the pieces falling to the floor with a soft thud around them.

While Kaname was busy trying to hold his place against the real Vincent. The clone suddenly appeared right behind him grabbing hold of Kaname from behind. Just as the stems started coming he let go of him trapping Kaname in his own attack.

Letting out a loud scream as the thorns pierced his skin blood poured from the wounds. Tricking down the green stems his body shaking from the pain rushing through him. But he kept his grip on his weapon as the two Vincents chuckled. "Nice try bird boy. But not good enough"

As the real Vincent grabbed his face cruelly holding it within his cold left hand as he squeezed his chin making him look at him. Kaname frowned at him gritting his teeth not letting him see his ache. As the clone stood behind him lifting his sword in air.

Whiles Vincent still holding his chin went to grab his face mask. Blue eye wide as he realized what he was trying to do. He shook his face trying to stop him from removing it but Vincent squeezed down harshly on his skin. His long nails biting into his soft skin causing it to bleed.

Kaname yelp lowly from the keen point and Vincent quickly grabbed his black velvet ball mask with his right hand. Yanking it off his face Kaname gasped as the string pulled out some of his white hair. His face now completely shown although his right eye was still hidden by his eye patch.

"Heh, I don't know why you were trying to hide your face in the first place. Your still the same ugly bird I've ever seen" Usagi was still watching them as the clone brought down his katana sword. The tip pointing at his back he was going to stab Kaname from behind.

Her heart ringing in her ears as it pounded wildly against her chest. Her body shaking as she watched the deadly blade getting closer to him. Her breathing un-even as she panted shaking her head from side to side. _'W-what should I do...?' _

As she tried to move but her body wouldn't follow her commands. _'Move! I got to move...!'_ The tip of his sword just inches from his back he was aiming it for his heart. She screamed out but her voice wouldn't come her throat dry like sand paper.

Before she knew it her body was running towards him pushing herself to move. As she ran across the grass towards them not even sure what she was going to do when she got there. She put out her hands and pushed the clone on the right side of his body hard knocking him over onto the floor.

Using all the strength she could muster as her left hand throb violently from the action. She gritted her teeth to fight back the sting as the clone fell on to his left side he let out a low grunt. "You bitch!" Usagi froze at his words. But quickly moved to the other Vincent to make him let go of Kaname.

But the clone quickly got back up again grabbing her right arm pulling her over to him. Usagi gasped as he harshly pulled on her limb almost pulling it out of its socket. As she turned around to face him she screamed as sharp pain went through her body.

Her body shaking uncontrollably as ache shot through her like a rocket all at once. She slowly looked down eye wide as she gasped lowly. The clone had stabbed her through her chest just missing her heart. As he kept pushing the sword in further excruciating grief shot through her body.

As her blood dribbled down the sword creating a puddle at her feet. Tears fell from her eyes as her body kept throbbing from the wound her body on fire as blood fell from the sides of her mouth. Choking on her own blood as he pushed the sword even more.

She wasn't sure if it had gone straight through her yet as unbearable pain went through her. She whimpered trying to hold back her cries as her body shook. Trying to hold her place as her blood dripped of his blade onto the grass below. Her breathing coming out in pants as she found it harder to breathe.

But she had hopped to have gotten him before he got her. As she pushed her sword into him more too; As he pulled her back to him she had grabbed Kaname's sword. As she spun around the two attacked stabbing each other she had got him through the heart but he missed just by inches.

Staring into the clones eyes trying to hide her suffering from him but her body was in agonizing pain from head to toe. As her body suddenly felt freezing cold and weak her limbs not moving to her commands feeling like jelly. Her lips were ice cold she was sure they were turning blue as her eyes felt heavy and her breathing slowed.

The clone chuckled but he stopped as he disappeared before her eye along with his sword. Usagi fell to her knees blood poured from her wound pressing her hand against it. In hopes of stopping her blood but it didn't work as it sweeped through the gapes in her fingers. As another sting of pain went through her all at once.

Falling forward on her front Kaname screamed as he ripped apart the stems holding him down. Not caring about himself as the thorns tore at his skin blood tricking from the small cuts. Hearing the thick roots snap he spun around looking at Usagi getting on his knees.

"Usagi!" She smiled at his scream. This was the first time she had heard emotion coming from his voice as he turned her over on to her back. She looked up at him through her hazy eye as her vision went blurry. "You called me by my name again..." As she giggled.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears as it got slower and fainter she reached out to him. But her right hand didn't get very far as her body felt tried. Falling back down Kaname quickly caught it holding it in his left hand. "You really do look like Yuki you know that..." As her eye closed and opened slowly once more.

Tears falling from her eye she smiled her mind thinking about Alucard. She wasn't ever going to see him again or feel his kisses and hugs. But she smiled to herself, _'Alucard... did you see me fight... was I... brave?' _looking back at Kaname she felt heart beat once more as her vision was going bury.

As her eye slowly closed for the last time, "Good bye ...Kana...me..." she lost unconscious darkness before her eye. Her head slowly falling on to its left side Kaname let go of her hand as it fell to the soft grass below with a thud. He gently shook her body. "Usagi?"

But she didn't answer him Vincent looked at him shocked that his own clone had attacked her. He hadn't expected that as he bit his lip drawing blood but lowly mumbled to himself. "It was her own stupid fault... she... just got in the way"

Kaname leaned forward and gently kissed her fore-head, "If only you knew the truth Usagi... if only" gently stroking her right cheek. "There's so much you don't know about ...your family secrets" He leaned forward and whispered into her right ear.

"Sleep well. Till the roses blooms once more..." Vincent frowned at his words but his emerald eyes widen as he covered her body from head to toe in roses stems. Like a caterpillar in a cocoon the roses still in there buds Vincent tisk as he whispered to himself.

"Tsk its to late now she's dead" As he let out a long pleasurable sigh shaking his head from side to side. "And I was so hoping to make her mine so I could drink all of her blood and eat her flesh to become the utter most powerful Vampire in the world"

Kaname froze at his words gritting his teeth. "Is that all she was to you food? Usagi ment nothing to you?!" His body shaking with anger as his blood boiled with rage he whispered lowly to himself. Biting his lip with his fang he drank the blood from the cut. Tasting the strong metallic taste but he ignored it.

He lifted his right hand biting it hard making deep holes in his skin blood poured from the holes as he gently turned her face to look at him. As he opened Usagi's mouth squeezing his hand Kaname's blood dripped from his circle wounds and dropped into her mouth like rain. _'This might work and bring her back... or not... only time will tale'_

Some of his blood landing onto her pale skin and trickled down the sides of her face. He knew his blood would not turn her into a vampire as they didn't Love each other. He could only hope his blood would heal her wound after a though minutes he stopped and licked his bites. Tasting his own iron blood but he just ignored it.

Healing his cuts he moved his head to her heart listening for a sound or anything at all. But nothing happened he couldn't hear anything there wasn't a sound. _'It... didn't work. I was too late Usagi really is gone' _Closing his eye he squeezed his hands tightly shut his nails almost piercing his skin.

As he talked to himself Vincent just watched as he mumbled to himself. Only catching a through words, "Really brother can I...?" Lifting his left hand to his eye patch he grabbed the smooth black circle shaped fabric. "Very well..."

Pulling on it the thick black string came loose he let go of it and it fell to the ground beside him. Opening his eye it was the same color blue but there was a faint yellow star shape inside. The star was a nine fold star which then glowed a brilliant bright yellow.

He started to smile as he then chuckled lowly then it turned into a laugh which went hysterically. Vincent froze from the sudden change as Kaname got up. Still laughing loudly to himself as he grabbed his sword in one hand his scabbard in the other he turned around to face him.

Vincent shook a little from the powerful death aura coming from him as he spoke to him. "You'll pay for what you have done to Usagi!" As he lifted his sword to his mouth licking the blade feeling the cold metal on his warm tonuge he didn't even cut it. "With your own life pretty boy"

Vincent growled at his words as he charged at him once again slashing his sword. Kaname just blocked with his saya watching his every moves. Now that he could see with both eyes it made it easier he only hid his other eye because of the symbol on it otherwise he wouldn't.

As Vincent continued his attacks on Kaname he suddenly stopped letting out a grunt. As a big fire ball smacked harshly against his chest pushing him back. As he tumbled back the bright orange flames still burning away at his clothes and skin.

Kaname took the moment to slash him across the chest a scream echoed as he cut deep. Blood pouring down his chest as he held it Kaname didn't let up. As he violently smacked the wooden end of his scabbard into his stomach the blow causing him to lean forward.

Saliva fell from his mouth as he gasped loudly from the attack but Kaname eyes widen as he sliced of him left arm. Blood splashing everywhere as the limb fell to the floor with a thud. His blood going everywhere like a geyser Kaname laughed crazily to himself as he sliced of his right arm next.

The arm falling to the floor with a tub as it rolled across the ground. Blood splashing across him and the grass below painting it red as his laughter got louder. He was enjoying himself as he attacked Vincent over and over. He had lost total control of himself to the lust of blood and tourter.

As he next sliced of his left leg Vincent yelped as he fell to the floor in a heap. Not being able to stand anymore as Kaname laughed wildly at him red blood covering him from head to toe. As it dripped of the tip of his sword his eyes filled with pleasure of the sight before him.

A he raised him arm going for Vincents other leg he couldn't move from him. As his eyes widen showing of his fangs witch were at full length. As his blade sliced through his skin blood coating them Kaname laughed insanely and noisy then before. His head titled back along with his back like he was crying to the sky above.

Totally forgetting about the bleeding Vincent in front of him Kaname stopped. Looking down at him as he just laid there. Letting out a low pleasurable sigh to himself as he licked his sword free of blood. Taunting him. "I warned you Vincent. That you would pay with your life"

As he dropped his saya letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump below. Putting his sword in his right hand. He lifted his left hand holding it out as a small orange flame was in the palm of his hand. Then clicking his fingers a circle of flames surrounded Vincent trapping him from moving.

Kaname snickered as Vincent sat his blood never stopping as it still gushed out from his wounds. He was going to die from blood lost if he didn't heal himself soon. But he couldn't move from his spot Kaname just stood watching him as he lowly chuckled.

Kaname continued to stare as Vincent sat in a pool of his own blood panting heavily. His fangs at full length sweat trickling down the sides of his face his skin even more pale than normal. When Kaname quickly spun around sensing something behind him.

His fox ears twitching he spun around slicing his sword as he moved but nothing was there. His eyes darting left he quickly moved seeing clones of Vincent. Gritting his teeth they were trying to help him out of the flame. _'So this is his gift he is able to create clones of himself... but what other powers does he hide?'_

Kaname charged at them slicing and slashing away at the clones trying to stop them. As they fought back with there copy swords it only took one swipe for them to disappeared. But they knew how to fight back as more kept appearing before him.

Kaname was too late as the clones dragged him through the hot burning flames. Screaming in agony as they touched his damaged bleeding skin they all turned to look at him. Kaname jolted slightly but just charged at them attacking but with five on one it wasn't a far fight.

As the clones charged back one going straight for him not caring about the possibilities of him going. While Kaname went to slice him in half cutting straight through him. Another snuck up behind him jumping on his back Kaname tried to shake him off.

Wiggling his body causing him to lean forward with it wight on top. He tried to fend of the others but they overpowered him and grabbed his arms. Causing him to drop his sword as the harshly slapped his right hand as it hit the floor below them. What was he going to do now?

Chapter 79 Unkown... hopefully before end of the month!

* * *

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry of not updating sooner. But if any of you guys have read my FACEBOOK page then you would no why i've been away. If not then my computer has died on me and wont load up. I got told to just buy a new one as my XP one is too old and would be a waste of money to repair.

So i'm having to use my days off work to come to the libary witch only gives you 1 hour a day to use... :(

So please bare with me till I can get a new one. Witch i'm hopeing to get soon as there not cheap! Anyways till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	79. Chapter 79

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

Kaname snickered at the clones as they had forgotten about his other power. He clicked his fingers on his left hand as a huge fire inflamed the one holding his arm. Burning him in a hot beautiful orange flame the clone screamed as it burned his flesh melting it like butter. As it fell to the floor with a thump the fire died down leaving the clone completely burnt away.

His body like coal before finally it disappeared the clones harshly grabbed his left hand. Kaname's eyes widen as he realized what they were trying to do. Hoping to stop him from being able to make more flames as they curly snapped his fingers. The loud crack echoed the night sky as they broke two of his fingers. Kaname screamed as they finished with his hand his fingers throbbing violently the sharp pain never stopping.

As he gritted his teeth to fight the ache as it soared through his hand. But he shook it away as he kept trying to fight off the clones as he struggled to get them off his body. Shaking away he could no longer make fire, nor fly as the one on his back pinned his wings still. Whiles his sword was on the ground they kicked his legs curly at the back of his knees.

Causing him to fall to his knees with a loud thud he hissed at the blow and grunted as they pinned him on his front. The one on his back holding on to him still. As the other four pulled him along by his arms almost yanking his limbs out of their socket. As they dragged him back to Vincent by his arms. Who was still on the ground panting heavily his body weak from blood lost as his blood surrounded him like a pool.

Blood still dripping from his open gashes Kaname had defiantly hurt him well as he smirked. But now that he was pinned down by his clones what could he do? Letting out a loud 'oof' as they slammed his face to the ground face first only seeing green before his eyes. Kaname kept trying to fight back but it was of no use as they held down his limbs still.

Turning his head right and yanking harshly at his snow white hair. They made him look away from him Kaname eyes widen. As he heard loud panting near his ears. Also the ruffling of the grass as the clones moaned and grunted. He could only image what was happening but it came true as he felt wetness on his neck. Realizing what was going on he struggled even more to try and stop it.

But it was off no use as a sharp sting went into his skin feeling the razor points of his fangs pierce him. Letting out a low whimper as he heard a sucking noise. Vincent was drinking his blood trying to heal himself as his body had lost too much to heal on its own. New white bones reformed from the sockets of his shoulders re-making his arms and fingers once again.

Along with his legs, knees and feet red muscles coated his bones the flesh pulsing. As it shaped out his limbs then his white pale skin finished it off. Vincent limbs twitched as the new shaped parts moved trying them out. His body complete once again. After what felt like forever he had finally stopped shivering as he pulled away.

Kaname felt light headed after having his blood drank he had taken way too much for him to be able to handle. But he still couldn't move his body as he heard a noise above him. "Let him go" The pain in his limbs had gone as he felt the extra weight go from on top of him. His body numb when a heavy slam shot through his left side gasping as it happened again.

The force making him turn onto his back he looked up at Vincent who was smirking at him. His arms and legs back, "You almost had me there. I'll give you credit for trying though. I thought I was going to die there for a minute. That's the first time I have ever been in that situation like that before" Kaname just stared at him his eyes half open.

He had lost too much blood his body wouldn't move to his commands as he panted heavily. His breathing un-even his fingers pulsing from pain as his hand stung. "Get up bird boy" As he kicked him firmly in the left side again causing Kaname to gasp in hurt. As he striked his ribs a harsh throb shooting his left side all at once. His eyes wide as the air was sucked out of his lungs.

He was sure Vincent might of broken his ribs as agonizing shot through out his body. His left side kept pulsing violently. Gritting his teeth as he tried to fight the pain in his mind and body. As he had to get up on to his feet and fight back. But his body felt heavy and tired as another powerful sting went through out his body. He looked over at Usagi as the roses still had yet to bloom in full.

_'I did this for her I can't give up yet not... yet!'_ The yellow nine-star in his left eye shone brightly once again as his body shot up from its place. So fast that even Vincent gasped as he flew up into the air looking down at him. Kaname grabbed his left hand with his right one. Taking a deep breath through his nose he snapped his fingers back into there right places.

The clicking of the bones moving made him laugh hysterically as the glorious pain rushed through his body like a rocket all at once. Vincent just swallowed hard as he heard the noise. Kaname looked down at him as his clicked his fingers creating a fire ball in the palm of his hand. Although it left a smart throb when ever he did so but he ignored it. As he held the hot flame in the palm of his hands it didn't hurt him as he through the ball of burning fire at him Vincent jumped out of the way.

Kaname kept throwing them at him like shooting stars as they flew past him. Feeling the heat as they moved passed his body. As they hit the ground with a loud bang leaving dents in the grass. As more came at him like meters from the sky. As Vincent just kept doing gracefully jumping about doing flips. Whiles Kaname kept firing them at him he was slowly lowering himself down onto the ground once again.

Near his sword trying to distract him once his feet hit the ground he grabbed it quickly. Holding the weapon tightly within his grip he charged whiles Vincent did the same. Both clashing their weapons orange sparks flying as the swords touched. They both stared at each other never breaking contact opening there mouths showing of their fangs.

Like they were trying to show of who was mightier like a cat when in battle rasing its back to the other. But both were the same size and length as they shoved each other away. Jumping back into the air once landing they both rushed towards each other once again. There swords slicing and slashing at each other both blocking and attacking.

As Kaname ducked down the sword just missing his head as he heard the whoosh of air. He went to slash him from below but was too slow as Vincent smirked and raised his left knee hitting Kaname in the chest. The hit causing him to shoot upwards as a loud smack was heard Vincent slashed his chest over and over. Blood pouring from the wounds but Kaname just laughed frantically at the sight. "Yes!"

Vincent frowned at his laughter and continued to slash him more blood pouring from his wounds only made him laughed madly at the sight of his blood till Vincent kicked him in the stomach. With his left foot a noisy smack was heard as the blow made contact. Sending him backwards he gasped from the hit but he managed to keep his footing.

As he skidded across the grass leaving smoke he leaned forward panting heavily. As his red blood dripped from his wounds making a pool at his feet Kaname looked up at him. "You do know that killing each other is the only way we can settle this" Vincent eyes widen at his words slightly. But he just snickered at him. "Well that means you'll just have to die then and quickly"

Kaname laughed wildly at his words which caused Vincent to frown at him. It was like he was taunting him but Vincent kept his cool and put his left hand up covering and placing it over his blood stained sword. Closing his eyes he said some words which Kaname couldn't quite catch. It was like it was in a different Language but it caused his weapon to glow brightly the stinging light almost blinding Kaname.

As he looked away and closed his eyes to stop the president light hurting his eyes. When he finally opened them looking back at Vincent he quickly raised his sword just in time blocking his attack. As he smirked at him, "I've got you now bird boy. You wont live this time around" Kaname just frowned at him but at the same time he was slightly worried at his words. What did he mean?

As Usagi laid on the cold green grass still out of this world but she was in her mind. As she wandered about looking around for her 'Other self' she had noticed that the water was much higher then last time. Coming up to her knees as she just managed to walk.

Calling out to her, "Hello...?" but she got no reply back swallowing hard. It was just empty darkness everywhere no lights to brighten it up. But she still somehow managed to see before her. No furniture, food, toys or books just nothing complete emptiness. Only water from as far as she could see. How could anyone live alone for this long?

She did not know as she continued to waddle through her legs soaked from the aqua. She finally came to the long full body length rectangle mirror. It had a golden brown frame around the edge that had a spiral pattern on the ends. As she got closer she could see her own reflection. Holding out her left hand touching the shiny clean glass she half-heartly smiled at her reflection.

When suddenly her other half appeared before her gasping loudly at her. From shock as she surprised her she chuckled at her reaction. As she stood there her arms folded, "Hi" Usagi swallowed hard the lump in her throat. "Hello..." As she stared at her other half as she stood frowning. She was the total opposite of herself.

"So you almost died huh?" Usagi frowned at her words she faut she had died from the attack that Vincent's clone did. She went to open her mouth to speak but the other her got there before Usagi. "Oh... you though you had died huh? Nope it seems someone out there wants us to live"

Usagi licked her dry lips, "Who saved us?" she just shrugged her shoulders at her. "Don't know but the person's blood is healing your wound. Seriously what were you thinking huh? Your no Immortal Vampire ya know!" As she let out a loud annoyed sigh at her.

Usagi looked away, "Im sorry I just wanted to help Kaname. He would of died if I hadn't of help him" the other Usagi just shook her head at her. Her right hand on her fore-head as she looked down her eyes closed. "Usagi he's a vampire Kaname can take care of himself"

As she looked up at her frowning looking seriously at her now. "If you die I die remember that next time, kay?" Usagi swallowed hard as she slowly nodded her head at her, "So... how long am I to stay here?" other her just chuckled at her.

"I guess till the wounds healed. Why you getting bored already?" Usagi jolted at her words as she waved her hands at her blushing a bright red. "N-no I just-" But she giggled at her reaction.

"Just kidding! But seriously it is kind of gloomy in here isn't it" Usagi looked away from the mirror, "I'm sorry if I had of know you even existed I would of talked to you sooner" as she looked back. Her eyes widen as she saw the other self looking away.

Usagi smiled, "Tsk whatever..." she froze from her words. "No really I mean it!" Her other self looked back a tint of red on her cheeks. When her head came out of the mirror as she walked through it Usagi moved backwards allowing her space.

She was finally before her she was like an exact clone of herself. Usagi just froze eyes wide whiles her other self waved a hand in front of her face. "Uh hello?" Usagi jolted and blinked as she blushed from her action and licked her dry pink lips.

Inner her grabbed her right hand and they walked off to no where, "Lets talk" before she knew it. They were walking on top of the water like they were using magic. She was amazed by it all as she looked at her she was wearing the same exact clothes and shoes. But they were blood red the opposite of her as she was wearing white. It looked like she was the Devil while she was an Angel.

She even had an eye patch over her left eye the same marks of blood and mud stains all over her. All the same cuts and bruises she was the self she wished she could be. She could say things that she would never say out loud to anyone. Usagi was the innocent shy self whiles she was the malicious confident self. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but nothing could come out shaking her head and nodding to herself she tried again.

"So... how long have you been here?" They finally stopped and she let go of her hand sitting down on the top of the water. Usagi was still amazed as she copied her and sat beside her. Her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them.

Whiles her other self sat crossed legged her hands resting in the middle of her legs she looked up at the dark nothingness. "Hmmm. Well I think I was created around about the time when you were still in the Senka Village" Usagi's eyes widen in shock. "Really? That long ago..."

She nodded her head at her words, "Yep! Your anger grew as the villagers kept picking on you. Saying things to you shoving and pushing you about. But you kept it boiled up inside of you but it grew more when 'He' left you" Usagi frowned at her words confused by them.

"He...?" She looked at her shocked, "Seriously you don't remember Yukimura? or Yuki as you called him" Usagi looked away it was only till now that she remembered him at all. As she rested her chin on her knees sadness feeling her.

"I... I've only just remembered him. My memories are only just coming back" Inner Usagi just smiled at her and continued on, "Then it grew even more powerful more when the second guy left you" Usagi looked at her confused once again although she think she knew who she meant.

"By 'Guy' do you mean-" But she got cut of short, "Yep Vincent Aono. The more you spent with him the less angry you got and happiness came over you. But when he left you the hatred came back again more" Usagi nodded her head as she remembered the day very clearly.

"And that's when the village got attacked and I forgot everything..." The other Usagi nodded her head at her, "Yep and I too but then again you didn't even know I was here" Usagi felt a sharp pain go guilt through her heart.

"I... I must really have a lot of rage inside of me" Inner Usagi nodded her head, "Yes a lot for a little girl like you" Usagi giggled at her words. As they both looked out into the darkness around them once again.

"Truly... I'm sorry that I didn't know about you till now" Inner Usagi just smirked at her, "Its okay" Usagi looked back at her and they both smiled. When she stood up Usagi following her movements she stood confused. When she opened her mouth to speak.

"What... what do you think about Kaname? Is it okay to trust him?" Inner Usagi smiled at her, "Yeah its okay. He saved us. Plus... I think there more to him then meets the eye. I belive he's related to us like family" Usagi blinked at her words freezing.

"Like a sibling? or cousin?" Other Usagi nodded her head at her when she reached out and gently touched her left shoulder. "Well its time for you to go" Usagi just froze her wound was healed already? When she started to disappear before her eyes fading away in a white fog Usagi reached out to her. Trying to hug her she wasn't sure if she had or not but was was sure she felt something against her warm skin.

Usagi slowly opened her eye blinking a couple of times as she lowly grunted. Seeing something move allowing her to see the night sky and stars she lifted her left hand to her face looking at it as she moved her fingers. "I really am alive..." She slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position looking down at herself.

Usagi put her right hand to her wound gently pressing against it and moved her hand away. She froze there was no blood only what coated her clothes. The person's blood had healed her deep gash completely as she looked around her.

Seeing different coloured roses surround her in full bloom. They were beautiful as she gasped to herself but it stopped as she heard clanks of metal hitting. Looking behind her she gasped as she saw Kaname and Vincent fighting in combat. She opened her mouth to speak as she got to her feet but stopped her eye wide as Vincent stabbed Kaname.

His katana sword going straight through him seeing the tip poking out of the other side. Blood flying everywhere as it coated the grass below him. As his body shook fast from shock he coughed up blood. As it dribbled down the sides of his mouth dropping his sword beside him. Vincent pulled his sword out red liquid dripping and tricking down it. As Kaname held his wound she couldn't tell where he had stabbed him.

As he fell to his knees before Usagi knew it she had shouted out his name both off them looked at her. Kaname eyes wide in shock as Vincent smirked he spun around and kicked him. With the heel of his shoe the power sending him flying over to her. He landed hard on the ground his back and head smacking the grass as he gasped. Blood dribbling down the sides of his mouth as he just laid there.

Usagi ran to him crouching beside him, "Kaname!" he looked at her his eyes half open as sweat trickled down the sides of face. Usagi shook at the sight of him his skin going pale white like a ghost blood covering him from head to toe. As his red blood poured from his wound never stopping. His breathing un-even as he panted heavily as he grunted from pain squeezing his eyes.

But mostly his face he really did look like her father same shape face and nose. Only his hair color was different his was snow white her fathers was jet black like Alucard's. Kaname smiled at her crying face as she hiccupped he reached out to her with his left hand. Usagi held his ice cold fingers his digits bigger then her own. She gasped from the coldness on her warm hand. "Please don't cry for me"

Chapter 80 Mid-Late September

* * *

Hi everyone! Im so sorry for my disappearance but I just recently got my new computer. Witch is a Windows 8 my previous a XP I'm still trying to learn how to use it! Plus my social life has turned upside down. I've been trying to get another job, interviews and LOTS of family life trouble. But anyways now that I'm back to my normal routine! Many thanks for waiting. Till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	80. Chapter 80

Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, Integra and Seras belong to Kouta Hirano.

This is a story about Usagi and Vincent Aono who belong to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

Usagi didn't understand why he had said that. But mostly what had Vincent done to him? He was a Vampire he could heal from any wound. Unless he had used a blessed sword like Father Anderson's Bayonetts Usagi froze did this mean he was going to die before her eye? Usagi continued to stare at Kaname his body shaking as he let out another whimper of pain.

Tears falling from her eye as his red blood didn't stop pouring from his deep stab wound. As it dribbled down the side of his body covering the green grass below. Making a small puddle around him. Still holding his left hand within her tiny ones as she shook from fear swallowing hard the lump in her throat. She couldn't calm down the more she looked at him the more fear sank in.

She removed her left hand and placed it on his fore-head instantly feeling damp on her fingers. A cold sweat covering his body as his body became more weaker he was loosing blood fast. It only made her cry more seeing him like this. Seeing him in pain and she didn't understand why he had done this to himself he was nothing to her. Letting go of his hand as she gently placed it on the lush green grass beside his body.

She squeezed it shut letting out a low hiss as her fingers throb violently. Taking in a deep breath she covered his eyes with her left hand and raised her right to his face. Hovering over his panting mouth she felt his hot breath fan her fingers as she lowered them inside. Pressing her numb middle finger against his sharp white fangs. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel any pain as Kaname jolted feeling her crimson blood on his tongue.

Tasting her 'Cursed Blood' on his tongue she heard his panting increasing. She suddenly felt his fingers around her right tiny wrist pressing her middle finger hard against his long fang. She gasped from shock thinking he was going to lose control of himself as her heart pounded wildly in slight fear. But felt nothing against her tingling digit even her own blood trickling down her finger. As his grip tightened around her skin almost bruising it Usagi swallowed hard as he didn't stop.

Only his breathing getting faster as his chest rose and fell quickly. When she heard footsteps coming towards her looking over. She saw Vincent starring his pink glowing eyes glaring at her at what she was doing. Gasping as he got closer totally forgetting about what Kaname was doing. As she couldn't feel anything anyways with her broken hand. Her heart pounding in her chest from fear she couldn't move with Kaname holding her still with her fingers in his mouth.

Whimpering as he was almost near only a through feet away when the grip around her arm loosened. Her eye wide as she looked back at Kaname but he was already getting up on his feet. His white angel wings opened up she felt a whoosh of air hit her as lone feathers fluttered down to the ground. Usagi smiled, "Kaname" he looked back at her smiling back but she could still see the pain in his eyes.

As he squinted Kaname still wasn't fully recovered but her blood had given him a slight boost. His arm wrapped around his front he spoke out to her. A serious look upon his face, "Usagi I want you to run. I believe this 'Alucard' is outside trying to find you" Usagi gasped freezing in her spot. Her body shaking slightly she couldn't believe what Kaname had just said. "Usagi go now"

Snapping out of her trance her breath caught in her throat she swallowed hard. Pushing herself up onto her feet she looked at Kaname's back worry filling her. She was going to leave him alone the last time she did that she never saw Riku or Anderson again. For all she knew they could be dead she couldn't do that again, "Kaname I-" Kaname looked at her. "Usagi go I'll be fine I promise"

But her body wouldn't move from its spot she was too afraid to move. She couldn't believe his words or at lest her heart wouldn't before she knew it she felt a powerful gush of wind hitting her. Usagi gasped as it slammed against her chest the force pushing her back she flew backwards into the forest. Darkness before her eye as she hit the ground hard on her back her breathing hitched as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

She looked up but couldn't see anything only night. Quickly sitting up she looked ahead seeing Vincent and Kaname fighting. "Kaname..." Getting to her feet she went to run towards them only to be stopped by a giant sea of orange flames. Kaname really did want her to run and not come back. Not able to go forward she could only watch from behind the beautiful glowing fire.

As Vincent slashed Kaname across the chest with his katana sword. Kaname was too late to block it with his own letting out a low hiss as his red blood splashed across him and the ground. Usagi could only freeze at the sudden loud hysterical laughter coming from him. Her body frozen as it got louder the more he saw his or Vincent's blood when he got attacked or was in pain.

The manic laughing made her blood go cold like ice at the sound. As her breathing quickened. How could someone who's voice sounded so beautiful also sound so petrifying. Her body stuck as anxiety rushed through her body like a rocker her blood pumping faster. Her pupils dilated she was scared panic cursing through her all at once. As her breathing increased into pants.

This wasn't Kaname it had to be an imposter her mind racing with thoughts. _'Get away from here as fast as possible'_ That was all she could think about as she slowly backed away. Her eyes darting side to side as her arms were around her chest like a shield. Her tiny hands crossed over made into a fist she was frightened of him. This Kaname as she swallowed hard he started laughing frantically which got louder and crazy with each minute.

Usagi shook her head it was all too much for her. As she turned and ran for it into the forest Kaname looked back as she disappeared from his view. "Thats it Usagi. Its better to be afraid of me" He quickly dodged another swipe as Vincent went to slash him again. When Kaname went to attack their swords linked with each other. Kaname behind Vincents as he leaned in closer to him.

Staring him straight in the eyes his long sharp white fangs showing. "Heh, you may think you have saved Usagi but you haven't. I'll find her again there's no escape for her in my barrier" But Kaname just smirked at his words what he didn't know was that it was all part of his plan. Although he wont tell him that as he pushed against his blade. Orange sparks flying as the two smart blades brushed against each other as they shoved.

After a through minutes the two pulled away there blade coming free as they jumped from each other. As they landed on the ground both screamed and charged at each other once again. All he had too do was keep Vincent occupied and by Usagi sometime then do his plan.

Usagi continued to run that was all she could do that was all her body wanted to do. As she dashed past the trees tears running down her cold cheeks. Wheezing heavily as she pushed her body to move ducking under another low branch. As the fallen leaves blew up from her feet as she ran she could only hope she didn't come into that slope again. She could no longer hear the clashing of there blades or they battle screams.

But mostly Kaname and his mad laughing as another shiver went down her spine. Usagi had no idea how long she had been running for how many minutes or hours had passed. She couldn't tell as morning never seemed to come to this forest. Only night and pure darkness for all she knew days had probably come without her even knowing. As Usagi was about to stop a loud thunder bang along with a blinding flashing light went before he eye.

She squealed as it blinded her causing her to trip over her feet onto the ground below on her front. Gasping as her ribs took the full effect of the slam. She shook as she pushed herself up onto her knees looking ahead she heard the sound again but couldn't see the white light. Looking up at the sky above she saw another shoot down from somewhere in the forest.

As she kept watching it happened again. Another bright white light went before her eye. The sound of thunder following afterwards what was happening? As more followed afterwards it was coming from deep within the forest. Getting to her feet Usagi ran towards the object the sound getting louder to her ears as she got closer. The white light getting brighter making her eyes water.

As she almost hit a tree whiles running but managed to stop herself just in time. While trying to look up to see where the light was coming from as Usagi got closer the noise and flashing lights suddenly stopped. Coming to a halt she looked around but nothing happened. The forest had gone completely quite and eerie once again she couldn't even hear an owl hooting anymore.

Hugging herself as a cold chilly breeze brushed over her body as she swallowed hard. What should she do now? She was lost in the forest Kaname and Vincent were most probably still fighting. Riku and Father Anderson were either still alive or dead. But Kaname said Alucard was outside trying to get her gasping from shock as she just remembered. Her head shot up and was just about to dash off when somebody called her name.

Stopping she recognized the sound of the voice deep and smooth. Spinning around she froze as she saw the person before her tears falling from her eye as she smiled. It was Alucard she tried to say his name but her voice only crocked out. He smirked at her as he walked towards her but she noticed that his long red trench coat was torn and ripped all over. With slight burns on his shirt and grey waist coat along with rips on his ribbon bow tie.

Red blood stained his white gloves slightly shocked by his appearance she stepped back without realizing it. "Usagi?" Looking at his questioning blood red eyes she didn't understand why she had become afraid of him all of a sudden. When the Alucard clones popped into her head she froze was this another one? Not wanting to take that risk she turned around and ran from him.

Hearing him scream out her name as she dashed off she didn't stop. Although a part of her believed it really was the real Alucard. As she kept running not looking back Alucard suddenly appeared before her she squealed. Eye wide as she skidded across the grass trying to stop herself. She quickly turned around and ran the other way, "Usagi!" her heart pounding as he screamed her name.

His voice sounded like he was going to kill her that only made her spirit faster. As she ran but Usagi didn't get very far as Alucard appeared before her once again. She screamed from the sudden move as she tried to stop herself and turn around. But he grab her shoulders with both hands panicking as he touched her fear of him attacking her. She screamed and punched him with her good hand. "Let me go!"

As Usagi shoved him away pushing harshly with her hands on his chest. But it doesn't even effect him as he still held her shoulders. Alucard just stood there confused at her actions towards him. As he shouted her name again causing her to jolt and freeze she slowly looked up at him. Tears falling from her red sore eye, "Why are you attacking me?" her eye widen in shock at his words.

Was this the real Alucard after all or was it a clone playing with her and trying to trick her? "Are... you real?" Alucard just raised his black eyes brows at her question. "Real? What's that supposed to mean Usagi!" She flinched as he shouted at her.

"I... I..." But she didn't know what to say to him as she stood she suddenly felt his soft fingers on her left breast. Snapping out of her daze she squealed as his fingers traced the bite marks. "Who did this to you Usagi!" Her mouth opened but nothing came out. His eyes getting bigger as the black pupil went like a cats he grab her shoulders again his white fangs long.

"Usagi who did this too you?!" It had to be the real Alucard the clone one surely wouldn't care about this as he would know his Master had bitten her. More tears falling from her eye she couldn't hold them back as she hugged him. Wrapping her arms around his larger body, "Vincent bit me and attacked me along with Riku" she felt him stiffen at the name.

"Riku? Who's this Riku" Usagi just tightened her grip. "He saved me from Vincent when he attacked us I... I don't know what happened to him" Alucard gently pushed her away bending forward. She jolted as she felt his hot breath fan her breast when suddenly his fangs pierce the healing holes gasping from the shot of electric pain. She was about to push him away but held onto his red trench coat gripping it tightly within her hands.

When she heard him suck her blood tears slowly fell from her eye. Her body shaking from her tears and sadness that slowly filled her Alucard was just like any other vampire. She knew they only ever wanted her for her 'Cursed Blood'. "See... even you can't resist my blood Alucard. Thats all you vampires and you ever want me for" She felt him stiff in her hold as he pulled away a string of blood connected to his lips and her.

Witch broke as he pulled away, "Your wrong Usagi I was only piercing you to get rid of his marks on you." but Usagi looked away from his graze. "But I heard you suck my blood"Alucard rose to a standing position slightly bent forward as he grabbed her chin with his right hand turning her to look at him. But she still kept avoiding his gaze.

"I was only making sure you were still a Virgin. Remember you belong to me and only me I want to be the one to take you and hear your screams of pleasure as I do so" A deep red blush covered her cheeks at his words letting out a deep sigh. He smirked grabbing her face with both hands Usagi leaned into his gentle touch. As he reached up with his right hand and untied the ribbon around her left eye feeling the soft fabric come loose.

Alucard leaned forward and kissed her eye lid Usagi just froze from the action. As she slowly opened her eye he noticed redness around the sclera white bit of her eye. Her vision still slightly blurred but better then before she smiled at him. As he gently rubbed his left thumb over her bottom lip. Usagi shivered from the soft touch a jolt of pleasure running through her body.

She blushed even redder from her action, "Tell me what to do to prove it to you Usagi" Usagi looked at him with her big eyes her different colored eyes standing out to him. "Kiss me..." Alucard leaned closer to her face she felt his cold breath hitting her face. Making the heat on her face cool down she felt the ends of his jet black hair tickle her face. He licked her pink dry lips making them wet Usagi froze from his action. He smirked at her. "Just disinfecting your lips I knew that Vincent had kissed them"

Usagi just stood she didn't know how he had knew but didn't get a chance to question it. As Alucard gently kissed her jaw moving down her neck to the base were her shoulder joined. She gasped from the feel of his dry lips upon her hot skin. As his butterfly kisses went to the other side of her neck and back up to her jaw. As he moved along to her chin Usagi hesitantly moved out with her hands to grip his arms.

Her body slightly shaking from the gentleness of his kisses. Alucard smirked against her skin. As he next kissed each side of her mouth Usagi slightly parted her lips. Alucard then kissed her bottom lip his top lip falling in between her own. Usagi jumped from the unexpected feel of the soft flesh it had been so long at lest to her since she had felt them.

Alucard then peaked her top lip feeling his lip between her own. Usagi couldn't help but lick it he smiled against her own as he continued to kiss her lips. With a simple sweet kiss Usagi felt her heart beat increase with each peck she was sure Alucard own dead heart was beating too. It was a slow peek which then got faster she felt Alucard hands warp around her back.

One going to the back of her head twisting his fingers in her light auburn hair. Usagi felt her heart pound as there kiss got faster her grip on his red trench coat getting tighter. Her body getting warmer Alucard slowly pulled away from her. Letting her go Usagi opened her eye her wet lips still parted she wanted more. To feel his warm lips on her own his large arms holding her making her feel safe, secured and Loved.

Not wanting it to end Usagi pulled down on his arms hard causing him to lean forward towards her height. Pulling him close she pressed her lips against his gently kissing him but when she didn't get a response she moved away. "Alucard..." But he grabbed her chin gently with his left hand pulling it down. Her mouth opening Alucard covered it with his own and kissed her Usagi squealed from shock.

But closed her eyes as she felt his tongue in her mouth brushing over her teeth and gums. She tried to copy him but she had no idea what she should be doing. As he brushed his tongue over the rim of her mouth Usagi jumped from the jolt of pleasure then shot through her. Moaning in the kiss as he danced with her tongue. She let go of his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his long locks. Alucard pulled her closer to him there bodies touching she felt his shirt buttons pressing into her. As his left hand gently pushed her face into his there noses touching as it deepened the kiss.

Chapter 81 Mid October

* * *

Hi Everyone!

I'm REALLY sorry for my late update once again. But have been busy with interviews and my younger brother just had an operation on his eye witch failed. So he's got to go back in AGAIN! Plus been having a through problems witch have been on my mind a LOT and stopped me from writing. Im trying to clear my mind and write again once again I'm so sorry!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


End file.
